Yasha revised
by Anifun
Summary: After destroying Naraku Inuyasha and his gang are walking through the cell helping to get everyone out. Along the way they find a half demon with a great resemblance to Inuyasha. But it may not just be her doggy attributes that make her look like Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I'm doing a revision for the first time Yay

A/N: I'm doing a revision for the first time Yay! This'll be fun! New people reviewing my new/old story Yay, Yay this will be fun! I think I'm drinking to much coffee… wait… I don't drink coffee! just to let ya know all who reveiw get dedicated to the next chapter, just something I like to do that I can talk to ya

Disclaimer: Ok so suddenly when I do a revision I own Inuyasha? No still don't own him. But, I bet none of you's do.

Chapter 1: Yasha, just Yasha

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were looking through the now defeated Naraku's cells. He had held many prisoners they had already sent out about 40 of them. Sango and Kagome waited outside of the cavern to tend to their wounds.

"I think that's the last of them Inuyasha we really should get going, I'm sure we're all tiered" Miroku said removing some sweat from his forehead. As they were about to head out Inuyasha noticed a celled off room.

"Hey, Miroku I think someone might be in here" Inuyasha said smelling life within the chamber. Inuyasha easily broke down the cells door. A child, about 16 was held off with chains. Sprawled on the floor covered with both blood and rocks, the child was some how still alive.

The chains on the neck of the child seemed to chock off some of the air needed, and the other chains were more of a restrain. "Hey kid you alive?" Miroku said getting ready to pray for the soul.

"I-is a-anyone… there?" said the child which now seemed more like a girl, and some what of a teenager. Inuyasha heard her gasp for air in the middle of her sentence. "Don't worry we'll get you out" said Shippo very bravely.

Inuyasha pulled off the chains with out hurting her. Miroku sat her up against the wall to see if she could walk on her own. She would be lucky to be clean for awhile Naraku seemed to have beaten her badly. They removed the last few chains and some of the dirt.

She was breathing regularly again, thankfully. They lied her down on Kirara and walked out of the cavern. Inuyasha had been hit a few many times but was healing quickly, Miroku had broken a rib and his left foot was sprained, Shippo had only scratches because of the rocks that went flying, Sango had received a minor rib wound, and Kagome had only gotten cuts and scratches. Every member was still an able bodied... sadly though in the fight Kohaku gave up his life for his sister. Somehow Sango took it well she almost seemed happy like a pain was now removed from her body.

"I think we're going to need to care for this one for awhile" Miroku said, noticing the tattered clothes and bloody cuts.

She had noticeable silver hair if it wasn't so dirty it would look like Inuyasha's. They also noticed a patch of hair that looked like flattened ears. Only Shippo was brave enough to actually check her out by looking at her ears.

"She's a half demon like Inuyasha, I can smell it" Shippo said pointing at his small nose.

(When they get to Kaede's hut and give her a good bath)

By this time she was awake. She was in clean white clothes laying in a futon resting. With bandages all over her body from her legs to her finger tips. Kagome had managed to find out that her name was Yasha.

"Hey Inuyasha" said Shippo for the millionth time "she has half your name".

Inuyasha wanted to bash Shippo's head in; of course he knew that already! Inuyasha sat next to the fire it was late and almost about time he and his gang had some sleep. Finally everyone had fallen asleep; he had time to inspect this Yasha.

She was on her side Shippo curled up into a ball in the other corner next to Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed her; she was half demon alright half dog at that. Her scent seemed familiar but, wasn't every dogs scent familiar?

"What are you doing?" she asked opening her eyes. They were blue, like Kagome's but had a hint of gold and brown in them.

"Just making sure you're not a danger"

"In this condition really?...owww" she sat up using her wounded arms and back "I think that if you worry about them so much that I'm a danger why did you guys fight Naraku?" she had a smart mouth.

"We had a little score to settle with him"

"Oh… can I go take off these annoying bandages?"

"I know you may heal fast but, let Kagome sleep with ease and keep them on" Inuyasha said to the child who had already gotten her claws to break the careful folds on her skin.

"Kagome… that's the girl over there right?" Inuyasha nodded, "and Sango…" she looked from side to side "she was the other girl right?" Inuyasha nodded again.

"And who are you?" Yasha asked him, "I'm sure you already know my name is Yasha from Kagome".

"Inuyasha"

"Ha we have half the same name" she said lying back down on the futon. She easily found sleep in a warm and safe environment. And Inuyasha could question her tomorrow when she was more comfortable.

Inuyasha fell asleep now knowing that she was no threat. He was last awake for once in the morning. Kagome seemed to have removed some of the unneeded bounding, some was still needed. At least according to her, when none was really needed nothing would reopen and bleed as long as she didn't strain them.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and everyone eating fish for breakfast. And there were only two left one for him and the last one for whoever got there first. Kagome had fixed Yasha's pants, the shirt was replaced with a white one, they were red like Inuyasha's but they had a white stripe that broke the color contrast at the bottom.

Yasha munched on her fish watching every move that happened in the entire room. Her ears would twitch but were still back because of fear.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome said passing him one of the last fish.

Shippo was about to finish his fish when Yasha grabbed it instead. She was hungry after being hurt and stuck in a cell. Shippo smirked at Inuyasha at least he didn't get the last fish.

When everyone finished they all started to question Yasha. "So Yasha, who are your parents?"

"I don't know never met 'um" she answered, with no hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then how old are yo—" Shippo was interrupted by Kaede coming in.

"Good morning Kaede" said Sango kindly, Kagome did the same. Shippo gave her a hug and then she spoke "Ay children good morning to ye all" she looked up and saw Yasha.

"Kaede? Old friend is that you?" she said.

"Oh, Yasha, I though ye said you would never come back"

"I never expected to come back, alive that is" Yasha said smiling as Kaede walked over and gave her a soft hug, "I would have walked over but, these wounds ya know still kicking in the gears" Yasha smiled cracking her bones, stretching.

"How do you know the old Hag?" Inuyasha asked Yasha.

"I can still hear Ye Inuyasha" Kaede said frowning.

"Kaede was the woman who took care of me in absence of my parents" Yasha said smiling with Kaede.

"Kaede, who are her parents?" Kagome asked more patently than Inuyasha.

"It'd be ok child, I'm sure that they accept you in time" Kaede said to the timid Yasha, she nodded Kaede pat her head, "Inuyasha, you be the father of this child"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide; today Inuyasha Takashi for the first time since playing with dolls is here by decreed a father!? Every body looked at him with disgust except for Kagome who looked hurt and Yasha who still seemed shy about her past.

"And me dead sister Kikyo be the mother" Kaede said putting an old tender hand on Yasha's shoulder. "Whatever ye do now up to whatever destiny have planed for ye" she said walking off to her own room, before she left though she added "remember this child be yours Inuyasha, she don't care if she leave or stay. She still be'th a rover, for now".

"Inuyasha… why didn't you ever tell us that you and Kikyo HAD A CHILD!!" Sango yelled at the hanyou, she had no respect for unmarried men with children, especially Inuyasha; Kikyo was a holy woman for gods sake!

"Hey I didn't even _Know_ that she had one!" Inuyasha said in his own defense. Yasha's ears went back, not only because of how loud it was but also because of sadness; she had known that much in her life, but to hear it is different than for it to be known.

Shippo sat next to Yasha as they all fought "it's ok Yasha, Inuyasha's nicer than he looks on the inside right now I can bet ya he's feeling really bad" Shippo said cheering her up even the slightest bit, he may be young but he also knew what it felt like to have no parents.

She smiled a fake smile "I'm fine um… what's, your name again?"

"Shippo I'm Shippo and that's Miroku. And I think you know everyone else" Shippo said smiling as he pointed quickly at Miroku.

"Inuyasha… you are so mean!" Kagome said running outside of the hut. Inuyasha followed

"What's the matter with Kagome?" Yasha asked Sango who seemed to be the only adult who was useful in the room.

"She's in love with Inuyasha… I'm sorry Yasha about your father and mother… I'm sure we can add you to our little group" Sango said kindly, "There's no more danger and we wont be moving to much because we don't have to much of the jewel left to collect" Sango offered this kindly and truthfully, she also knew what it was like to be alone. It seemed everyone did in their group, but there was always something good about having such a strange family well pack.

"Thank you, but right now I want to go on a walk" Yasha said standing up with no difficulty. She stood up with ease, not even Inuyasha would have been up by day two. It was most likely the Miko blood that was wedged in between the human and demon blood.

Yasha walked off bare foot out of the hut towards Inuyasha's scent and Kagome's. The grass was prickly and damp it found its ways through the bandages. "Uggg these are useless" she sat on her behind and with one easy motion she got the bandages all off. Other than the ones under her garments, those would have to wait.

She found her way to the lake where Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms. Kagome, she saw, was hugging him back. Yasha hid behind a tree, raw emotion on her face; it didn't make a difference to her she knew nobody and she was a loner either way. Yasha was about to leave till her numb foot stepped on an old blade of grass. It crackled and Inuyasha could most defiantly hear it.

Yasha kept her footing but then tears found their way to her face, she ran blindly. Not that it mattered she knew this forest inside out. "Yasha!" she heard Kagome yell as she started to run after her Inuyasha as well. Yasha took to the trees no human could follow her there.

She saw a shadow of a person but the wind was quickly knocked out of her as she was pushed face first into the ground. She knew Inuyasha had caught her and was currently keeping her down. She'd gotten dirt on her face and the tears were quickly streaming down her face. Her claws ripping threw the soft dirt.

Inuyasha tried to comfort her by growling and hugging her but all that did was make them worse. She struggled in his strong grasp; even if she was young she was quiet strong. She started to scratch and bite Inuyasha's arms, but all were merely warnings. Inuyasha held her in place after a flick on the nose (Yay! I've done that to a barking dog it usually works!).

Kagome watched from the side. She smiled as Yasha's eyes went wide, she cried into Inuyasha's chest. 53 years of hell to get to this? A hug and a great place to cry. Well it was worth the wait no matter who you are.

"I'm sorry…" Yasha sobbed as she cried trying to wipe the tears away.

"It's ok… go ahead and cry" Inuyasha though about what words to say, she wasn't a little kid. Inuyasha knew that she was already able to mate by her age. He was actually surprised she wasn't.

When she finished crying she fell asleep right on the warm ground next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted her up the same way he would hold Kagome. He could hear Yasha's wild growling she tumbled in his arms till her stomach was what he was holding and not her back.

When they got back to the hut it was only the afternoon. Inuyasha lied her down on the warm futon; Shippo and Kirara were also asleep and cuddled up to Yasha's warmer larger body.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: And there's chapter 1 what do ya think? Did any of u's read the original? Because if you did then well you'd be able to tell what a diffrence it is compared to the original.

_Thanks for reading please Reveiw!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Much More Dog Than Pup

I got up first from the little nap stretching on all fours like a dog did; it was quiet a good way to work the old bones. I saw Sango cooking the fish it seemed good enough to me. "I'll have mine raw" I said but if Sango said 'no' I would have to wait, even while the smells captivated my strong nose.

"Most demons do but, it is better to wait" I sighed as she spoke. I knew most humans were like that, raw food's did not appeal to any human unless necessary. But, oh well I sat doggy style next to the fire; it was still cold at night even if it was spring. I tried to get my nose off the smells from the fish that was cooking, so I spoke to Sango "Where is Miroku?"

I hadn't seen him since I left. He didn't seem like a bad guy, tall, has his charms, it would be fun to toy with him even just for a few seconds or two. I'm sure Sango would help.

"He should be in the village" Sango huffed angered. What ever had made her angry was most surely not here for her eyes of resent went out the window. I smirked; this would be fun indeed, "what is he doing there?"

"Most likely playing with the woman in the village asking his damned question to all of them" Sango's furry grew as I spoke to her.

"I'll go see this for myself" I said as I stood up once again. I woke Shippo and Kirara in my abundant move "Yasha? Where ya going?" Shippo asked rubbing his eye with his small arm. As he yawned I saw his fox teeth enlarge then go back to normal.

"I'm going to find Miroku; would you like to come with me Shippo?" I'd always had a soft spot for children; they were very kind and cute. And also they were the continuation of life as we know it. No children ment no more life.

Shippo nodded "I wanna go" he jumped onto my arm; he'd already warmed up to me. I walked out of the hut without another word, Shippo on my arm. I lifted him to my neck where he could settle his small legs and arms. Many in the village knew me from the old days, but most were old some old yet somewhat young.

I had a miraculous affect on children. Weather it was my scent or my smile children loved me. That's why pack society would be the worst place for me to live in. Female dogs that look after pups yet have none are considered unworthy for Alpha position. But, a female as strong as me and smart as well wouldn't go passing for a subordinate. So life with pack laws would be a great abundance of infuriation to me.

As we padded on I saw Miroku surrounded by women, yep Sango was right he was a flirt. I shooed the children off, I said it was getting late and that their mothers were calling them. Miroku was arm and arm back to front he had a woman next to him at every angle.

"Ok ready Shippo?" I asked the tyke on my head.

"Yep" I ran into the mob and grabbed Miroku's coat and ran past the villagers. "Hu? What?" he ran with me.

"No time to explain you go to the hut and take Shippo with you. I'll catch up later" I pushed him into an intersection and the mob continued running towards me. Yep, I wasn't the most forgotten character in the village. When I was younger numerous of rumors were spread through the village, most hated to even look at me. Child of a Miko and a Hanyo can't choose your parents but you can choose your future. Well partly.

I felt hard rocks being thrown at me. How unusual I really would have thought that by now they would have some other way to punish me. The humans in the village weren't too interested in having me in the village.

I walked out of the village's way till they noticed that I wasn't being chased anymore. I sighed, I wasn't hurt but they had managed to not only tire me out but also they had scraped my cheek with their damned rocks. At least it wasn't like last time; I licked my hand and rubbed it on my cheek. It healed in moments, but I still felt the pain.

Jumping down from the tree I walked tiredly back to Kaede's hut. Everyone sat accounted for; they all seemed to know where to sit. Inuyasha next to Kagome, Sango next to Miroku and Kagome, then Shippo, and last Kirara. But with me new to the gang it felt a little weird to sit with them. Shippo stood up and patted where he was sitting Kirara mewed.

I sat down and Shippo sat in my lap Kirara cuddled next to me purring. I took the second last fish, I wasn't too hungry for some reason so I ate slowly Shippo was completely done and took the last fish just before Inuyasha finished. I smiled it seemed like getting the last fish was like a game to Shippo and Inuyasha. He ate it proudly but, when he was half finished he stopped. He was proud and didn't want to give the rest of his fish to Inuyasha. I was done though.

"Yasha do you want the last of it?" he asked me holding out his fish.

"Ok, I'll eat it" I took it from his small hands as Inuyasha scowled; sorry father but Shippo gave it to me not you. I ate it as proudly as he did but, I knew how to make Inuyasha more jealous. Female dominance Shippo already took that from my scent also Miroku Sango and Kirara and they didn't even notice it.

Inuyasha seemed to be trying to ignore it as well but his pheromones also leaked out. Difference was he growled silently, he was more dog than me in some ways. I was raised by myself so only some dog traits had been given to me. The obvious ones like scratching my ears with me feet, shaking water off my body, licking my wounds, chasing a thrown stick, and running on all fours; but the trait to be alpha of the pack that was just in my blood.

When I finished eating I stopped gaining control and allowed him to be alpha, if it wasn't for his friends being around we would have tussled and he would have hung me by the neck. I was still young enough to have a ruff of fur that could be pulled on to control me. Usually used only when you're a puppy or in your dog form, but also used when battling for dominance.

Most dogs' knew most about Alpha and it was quiet fun for me to play around with my easily controlled scent, almost like a little experiment. Inuyasha quieted down right away. I rested against the wall content with myself. My hand ran trough Shippo's hair and tail fur. "So what took you so long to get back?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"I saw a few people" was my short answer. I looked Kagome up and down she was still wearing that strange exposing clothes. "Kagome, why do you wear those weird clothes?" I asked her, I would remain silent about sensing that she was a priestess for now.

"Oh, these old things? Will they're the cloth's that people wear where I live" she answered.

"Where exactly do you live?"

She sighed and just about when she was opening her mouth Inuyasha covered it with his hand pulling her back to him "You'll find out on your own pace soon" Inuyasha answered my question.

I growled; I was a very impatient person. If I asked a question I liked an answer for it. But, I could wait after all it was understandable that he still needed my trust. Then I put Shippo down and stood up "I'm going to go take a bath down in the spring".

Sango stood up and waved her hand for Kagome to follow suite smiling "We'll come too". Soon Shippo was also standing "Me too?"

I didn't really mind having Shippo around but, it was really up to Sango and Kagome. "Of 'course you can come with us Shippo" Kagome said smiling gabbing towels and many other strange thing, most likely from where she lived. I walked in the middle of our small group. I knew where the spring was, because originally; before I knew demon saliva was better, I would go there to heal my wounds.

When we got there everyone undressed, I wasn't to shy to bathe with others it was just my first time doing it with my own choice weather or not to do so. As I took off my clothes I shivered in the change of temperature. Spring nights, believe it or not were cold.

I walked into the water not bothering to put a towel around my body like Kagome and Sango did. I just sat somewhat doggy style, thankfully the spring was big. With warm water I could most defiantly remove half the stress I had. Living with a group of people, including my father was strange. And I was tiered of crying, the demon side of me just wanted to barf in disgust every time I cried.

Shippo swam through the water, lucky him. He had short hair I had long huge locks of white silver hair. They reached all the way to my leg, it had never been cut. It floated around me, Kagome gave me a tap "here you can tie up your hair with it so that it wont get to wet". In her hand there was a red band. I took it and tied my hair up into a quick messy bun.

Much better but that still left my tail wet and dirty. It popped out from just above my butt. "I never knew you had a tail, Inuyasha doesn't have one" Kagome said in surprise. Sango and Shippo stared "It's not all that amazing" I said wanting to get their eyes off me "It's just more hair".

But, I was happy that they were taking attention in me so it wagged on its own accord. "Woops" I clutched it and held it against my chest but it still managed to wave back and forth.

They laughed, and I scowled at my tail; useless as it was it was useful during a fight or in cooing boys. Yes, I was at the age that most would be looking for a mate. I was more or less just looking to be accepted, the making of children still being a complete blur to me. Most I knew was that children hurt when they were being born. I had asked some of the village woman who though I was just as harmless as any other child. I really was just looking to be accepted.

From when I was born to now. All I wanted was a family, some place warm, acceptance, love, kindness, and a mother and father. Here I had a chance to get all and maybe more.

I noticed Sango had a scare on her back, a really deep one. "Sango…"

"Yes?" she looked back at me.

"How did you get that scare?" I asked her boldly; I had shown them my tail I think I at least deserved to know about their former lives.

"I got it from my dead brother Kohaku, when he was possessed by Naraku's spider demon" she said down.

"I knew Kohaku" I really did "He was possessed by Naraku some times but other times he brought me some food and helped me eat it. He even did so much as to take off that neck brace that chocked me when ever I was eating or drinking. He was a kind boy. I can see the resemblance" I sat up Kohaku was very nice indeed.

Sango smiled "he was" she continued to bathe herself. I sighed, ears down; it seemed that no matter what I did I just got everyone down. "I'm sorry…" I said "it seems no matter what I do I'll always be an annoyance… maybe… maybe I should just leave tomorrow. I'm not too familiar with friendliness".

"No you don't have to leave" Kagome said, Shippo swam to me "who will I play with? There's only so much Kirara can do".

I sighed and pulled my knees up to much chest playing with the water's small top skin. "I'm sure that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to live knowing that his child is somewhere out there alone without him" Sango said kindly. But their words didn't reassure me "I don't know it just seems that I'm unwanted here. Like I'm disturbing some kind of peace" I said to them still playing with the water ripples.

Kagome spoke now "Nobody's really settled down yet, we're all just wondering what to do with ourselves. Like if we should leave or stay. We only planed as far as to defeat Naraku, we didn't really plan more, 'cause if one of us or all of us died we wouldn't exactly know how to go on with the same plan".

Then Sango spoke "So we're all just confused right now, we'll all be leaving to our homes for a few days tomorrow Inuyasha will be staying here. _With You_" she emphasized the 'with you'.

"In that time the two of you will get to know one another" Shippo said smiling that I wouldn't be leaving.

"Thank you…" I said under my breath. Kagome smiled she heard me strangely "You are just as shy as Inuyasha. No problem Yasha".

"Now, since we've never given you a good bath Yasha it's your turn!" Kagome grabbed me as I squirmed.

"Hu? What!? Let me Go!" I squirmed and Kagome held me from my arms to my waist. Sango snickered and grabbed me; she was much stronger than Kagome.

"Hold her down Sango" she said taking out a pink bottle.

"Kay" She put some pink goop in her hands and rubbed it onto my scalp. I couldn't help but relax, Sango got off but I stayed put growling contently. Kagome was petting me. Though usually this would piss me off I actually found it quiet soothing.

Then she washed off the strange goop which was now bubbles. Then she ran her hands through my wet fur, or at least what would be if I went into my dog form. And if she kept on massaging my scalp like this I think I might just turn into a dog.

Just as I was thinking that she started to play around with my ears, "their so much softer than Inuyasha's" she said happily. I purred, weather I liked it or not I transformed into a big white dog. Same size as my human form but I could become smaller and larger.

"Hu, what happened?" Sango asked me her hand running through my fur.

Well if I become to relaxed this is the form I take if the relaxation feel's like petting surely even a human, demon hunter no less should know at least that much. I stood up and shook myself. Then I rolled over on my back, it's a reflex I'm telling ya a reflex. Then I sat back up.

Shippo jumped on my neck "You can turn into a dog? Can Inuyasha do that?" I shook my head; it was most likely the Miko blood in me that made me more dog like. That blood was locked away by the demon himself. It would maybe hurt me to use my powers being that I am part demon as well as human.

So there it was a huge watt of Miko powers just hidden away. Not to say that they've never gotten out of control. "So how do you turn back?" Shippo asked me. I though, if feeling like a dog make's me like this then feeling like a human would change me back… I think. I usually just slept this off. I picked him up in between my two front paws and bounced him like a baby.

Then I felt my skin come back, it worked. "Like that" I answered some fur still on my face, but it quickly went away.

"Cool" Kagome sounded amazed. I smiled shyly I still wasn't used to this but I kinda liked the fluffy smells and feelings. It's happiness that I want but fear still captivated me.

When we finished our bath Sango and Kagome dried them selves with a towel. I stood on all fours and shook myself off, hair flying. Sango and Kagome were once again drenched once I was dry. "Sorry" I said standing back up on two feet.

Shippo smiled and imitated me. Kagome gave us both a towel. I used it quickly, the fabric was soft but noting like what I was use to. We put our cloths on and headed off to the hut once again. This time it was the boys turn to take a bath.

I found myself walking to the corner where Inuyasha often sat. I walked in a circle to get comfortable and then lied down on all fours. Shippo laid his small head on my stomach, my tail swayed back and forth. Not out of happiness but more out of just feeling. I liked being around Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha and Miroku I guess would have to wait I wasn't too familiar with boys.

I had only played with them when I was a pup because I was mistaken for one. I didn't really know I was a girl since nobody was ever around to say to my, 'Yasha act more like a lady you are a girl'. But, I had my fun playing with sling shots, cloth balls, and in the water.

I nudged up closer to a big Kirara, who was next to me. She was warm; her tails covered me and Shippo. I curled up into a ball and closed my heavy eyelids. I slowly fell into a state of slumber; I rarely slept two days in a row. Being half demon I was restless, also being a female half demon who was ready to mate did nothing more to calm my restlessness.

In the morning the sun was first to warm my fur. I flicked my ears to listen to anything I could hear. All I could hear was a dieing flame and single body breathing. I sniffed closer, it was Inuyasha's steady breathing he wasn't asleep.

I yawned and rolled over onto my stomach. They must have left earlier than I could have woken up; I opened my eyes and saw golden ones staring at me. Inuyasha changed his position so that he was more comfortable on the floor. He lied down on his stomach as well but his hand held his chin up.

"So they left early" I said watching his every move intently.

"Yes, they beat us both" he answered.

I sighed, either this was going to be a boring day or a strange one "so what do we do, father?" I said. It felt strange to use that word but that's what he was to me, my father. Maybe I shouldn't have said it so coldly.

"Maybe we should visit my moth— your grandmothers grave and tell her that we're both safe" he flinched and fixed his words, "and also we should tell her about you".

"What was mom like?" I asked him my head in my paws.

"Um… she looked a lot like Kagome, but she wasn't as tender. She was sometimes kind but it was maybe only because I was half human, I was actually going to turn full human just for her" Inuyasha looked sad, "She didn't really love me. I don't want to insult you but, I don't remember when you were um… made".

"Oh" I thought for a second what would make him feel ok "I don't care; I really didn't even know my mother, besides the few months I was in her womb. But, I did get a little reminder of how I came into the world; it's a scare from when they cut me out".

Inuyasha sighed "Come over here and let me see" he said. I walked over and lifted my pants just below my right knee there was a long scare that went all the way down to my ankle. He looked at it his hands going over it to feel the soft skin that grew over time.

I sat down next to him. "Why did she pin you to the tree?" I asked him.

"We were tricked by Naraku and both ended up like this" he intertwined his index finger and middle finger, "I ended up stuck on a tree and she ended up dead".

"Are you ok with the fact that she's dead?" I kept on asking him questions; I was getting more answers than Kaede gave me.

"Yes, I'm actually a little happy about it. I don't think that she would have even cared for you if she had lived" he said.

"Kaede told me different when I was a pup, she said that she would have love me and cared for me"

"After purifying you" Inuyasha said annoyed that Kaede would lie to me for no reason, "I'm sure you know that a priestess with a child, none the less a half-demon like us wouldn't have been accepted to live, or maybe be in the village". I nodded I had seen some bad people and what they do with weak half demons like me.

"So why did you fall for her?" I asked intrigued.

"Maybe her purity or maybe she was just different" he thought as he answered.

"What about Kagome and Sango in your group their both potential mates correct?" I asked my tail swaying once again.

"Sango's spoken for but Kagome…" he blushed red "I'm not so sure… she has other potential mates in her home so I'm just unsure about what to say". Inuyasha seemed to be in love with Kagome, he stood up and stretched "come on if we're going to get back in time we should leave now".

"Ok" I stretched like a dog once again, content with my self.

Inuyasha walked out ahead of me, I followed on all fours. I walked that way by his side, trotting like a horse; though usually I enjoyed my dog form for long walks the humanoid form was better for speaking. "Yasha why are you walking on all fours?" he asked looking down.

"I like walking on all fours, it's easier to get around" I looked around to see what there was around us, my eyes blurred as they often did; I became slightly dizzy "Stop for a moment please"

Inuyasha stopped, I sat back rubbing my eyes with my arms and hands; "What's the matter?"

"My eyes, they've been like this since I was little. I can't see sometimes, they become blurry and I can't see all to well. But usually my eyes are perfectly fine" I said, "Right now I just feel dizzy I'll be fine in a few moments".

Inuyasha groaned, I could hear him quite clearly "give me your hand" I held it out both my eyes still closed.

I felt myself hoisted up, "what are you doing?!" I asked surprised. I felt his hair and back, did he plan to carry me?

"Carrying you what else" he said continuing his walk. "Ok, but only until I feel better" I said resting against him. He smelled a lot like me, forest, wood, and dew. It was comforting; once I had lived with a few other dog demons, none smelled as familiar as Inuyasha. Maybe it was just in my genes, or maybe my body just knew him from the few months I was with my mother. After all half demon/miko children develop faster than humans, it was most likely I could smell, hear, and maybe even see his silhouette while I was in my mother.

I sniffed his hair, pine? That was only upper north? Well Naraku's layer had been cold maybe it was up north, I couldn't be to sure. I hadn't been outside long enough to be so sure. My ears twitched, a mouse scampered by.

Over the years hearing had been my best chance with survival, I even had good hearing as a human. I had learned by myself and I had the hidden scares to prove it.

I felt better after reassurance but my body wouldn't move. My eyelids became impossible to keep open; I fell asleep on his comfortable back.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Yasha became heavy she had fallen asleep. She was just about the same size as Kagome three years ago; Kagome was now more adult like. I was counting down the days till she could become my mate. But now I might have to go that extra mile to keep both Kagome and Yasha out of harm. I'd make sure to keep an eye out on Yasha to make sure she didn't faint while her eyes caused her to feel ill.

I'd been think for awhile now… maybe after we finished finding the shards, I could build a good old house in the forest. Yasha would most defiantly stay there at night and in the mornings stay in the forest. But Kagome I wasn't so sure about.

What if she had other plans? Maybe to stay in the future or something like that. But I couldn't think negative! Kagome was young; we had gotten close over time. I was sure she wouldn't mind living with me, she didn't even have to become my mate. Well for now; as long as the demon stayed down in his ditch she would most likely remain a pure virgin…

We had gotten pretty far for only a few hours, I looked around; only about three hours more of walking; it may have already been mid morning but even Yasha needed to sleep more comfortably. I walked us under a tree, quickly putting her in my arms I sat down under the tree and laid her head in my lap. Of course I knew little about how to lie her head down, so I put it the way my mother put mine. She would fold her legs and put my shoulders in the space and my head on her thighs.

I laid her down the same way, her hair going over my legs and on the ground. I saw her breathing deeply; did she like my scent that much? It was closely related to hers so our scents were closely related. Her breathing was steady but she soon became restless. She was radiating of feminine heat. Once a month a dog woman would go into heat symbolizing she is ready to mate. Thank lord I'm her father, if not this smell would have intoxicated me. But that didn't mean the smell didn't affect me.

I stood up putting her head on the soft patch of dirt; I walked behind the tree, controlling my scent. Then my stomach growled, maybe I could find some berries to eat before she woke up.

(Yasha's POV)

When I was woken up my eyes were fine. Looking and sniffing around I found Inuyasha behind the same exact tree I was lying under. "You've woken up? Do you want to stay here for awhile or keep going, it's only about three hours worth of walking, well be there by noon" Inuyasha asked me, his mouth smelled of berries.

I stood up intrigued by the smell, my nose sniffed him "you ate without me?"

"I brought you some; I knew you'd be hungry like I always was after I woke up" Inuyasha said smiling, he held out a small bag to me.

"Don't eat to many though, your stomach will start to hurt" he said, I looked up at him confused of course I knew that. I was no pup, hell right now I was spreading female heat. He of all people should know that much at least. But then I though it over, a father was always older than you so he would always treat me like a child.

"Ok" I took the bag and started to munch on the berries, not often found in the forest usually grown but I knew from smells that humans had abandoned this area. Leaving the berries to grow wildly. There were a few small demons, but most would stay out of our way if they were smart enough. A dog child in heat and the father of that child were around, that would be like walking into a burning down house with no clothes on.

The berries quenched my thirst and we continued our walk.

(END&#&)()

A/N: Damn that was a long chapter, took me awhile to write but I got it done! Thank you to all my supporting/adoring Fans out there!

I hate school!

Dedicated to:

Chrysolite Heart- thanks for reviewing and reading, I hope you enjoyed it

NekoYasha- Yay! Thanks for the review and well u know here's the new chappy the next one wont be out for awhile gotta help mii brother with test and junk like that

Karai Deyou- I know I hate that too Yasha acts nothing (or looks nothing) like kinky-ho any way (thankfully). Actually in awhile you're going to see that her attitude is almost nothing like who you would expect.

ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo- well the original stinks I suked at spelling and had no spell check. Well Inu's sort of like a dad, but Yasha's like 15-16 looking and Kagome's only um…… like 18 or 19

Well Thank you all who have read this and decided "hey I wanna read the rest of this story!" I greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Than Soft Skins

(PLEASE REVEIW. Every time you review I dedicate the chapter to you so please review)

Chapter 3: More Than Soft Skins

We walked for about another two hours, Inuyasha ahead of me. I skipped behind him, I loved being in a forest. I had lived in the forest for about 30 years of my life, I wasn't too interested in villages; I'd only stayed in one during festivals and when it was late harvest.

A late harvest was usually left outside to please the gods, but I'm sure the god's didn't mind me taking some of their food. Inuyasha looked in back of him, I was happy and smiling.

"Why are you all smiley like that?" he asked me. "No reason" I said smiling adding a little laugh at the end of my sentence.

"Feh" he walked faster, then stopped when over head of us was a down trodden village was standing. Of course I only noticed this after he stopped and I bumped into him.

"Hey, why'd ya stop?" I asked him jumping on his shoulders. A normal human would not be strong enough for me to jump on and not trample. I stood on his shoulders and jumped onto the tree branches, looking at the village.

"Is this the place?" I asked him, he jumped up next to me in one leap. "Yes, just on the outskirts of the village" he said nodding.

"Ok," I pushed him down and yelled as I jumped off "Race ya!"

It took him a few moments to understand what I was doing when he finally did I was already inside the village.

"Oi! That's cheep you bitch!"

"Thanks!!" I hollered back as I saw him running. He though over his words, finally he noticed the bitch to a dog girl was no insult. In fact that was exactly what I was, a dog bitch.

"Oh, ha-ha" he ran faster, mumbling under his breath.

I saw the opening and then a grave, just one though.

Inuyasha tripped on the outgrown roots, he grabbed my ankle making me fall forward on my face. "Ok, now that's cheep" I said kicking off his grip and winning the race.

"Ya, ya" Inuyasha stood up and walked to my side once again, "Yasha why don't you go get some flowers while I talk to grandma" he said.

I nodded starting my walk down a path close to the edge of a river. I turned around because I smell tears; whether the tears were for his mother or for me I wasn't sure. But he was crying and that was all I needed to know. His arms were over the grave maker and his head was against the stone.

I walked away, though the scene reminded me of when I had first seen him. I was 7 maybe 5 after an incident Kaede decided it was time she showed me why I couldn't see my father. As soon as I saw him I understood immediately; my hands had gone over to his pale ones and I held him that way. I was so small back then. I guess I could relate.

I saw flowers at the end of the river, there were so many. Some yellow, others white. The largest were all near the bank, after the heavy spring rains the river was flowing strongly. It could even sweep me away if I wasn't careful.

I walked to the end of the bank; the twigs squished and squashed as I stepped over them. Water rose over my feet making them wet, but I didn't mind it to much. I started to pick the flowers. I saw a large one on a rock in the heavy flowing water.

I stretched for it; "almost…" my finger stretched "got it…" my claw became longer. Then I got it in my hand "yes got it!" I said smiling.

Then I noticed a squeaking sound, kinda like a whimper. Maybe a baby's cry, I looked for the source it was muffled so that baby was most likely held somewhere.

I saw a brown basket; it was in between two logs just barely managing not to slip through. Putting down the flowers, I jumped to the rock in front of me; I could go no farther. I growled in annoyance, if only thing there was just one more rock I wouldn't have to stretch for it.

I planted my feet into the rock, and then I stretched my body and arms for the basket. The log on the left was giving out; with the water speeding up I wasn't sure how long that basket would stay put.

I gave it a last pounce and as I grabbed onto the basket, the log gave out and my feet were forced out of the rock. Removing some of my long claws and twisting both my feet, making them absolutely useless. I yelled out in pain, my ankles had also cracked. Last time I fell in a river I almost drowned; I don't know how to swim.

"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! Papa!! Papa!! Help Me!!" I yelled out, my hand still held the basket as I was swooped down the river. I cried; choking on water. My lungs begged for air, they were rewarded with water instead. My head went under, "Yasha!!" I heard someone yell.

I couldn't scream out I barely had enough air to breath let alone yell out. I was plucked out, first by the shirt then I felt strong hands under my pits and I was hoisted out of the water. My clothing drenched and the basket safely in my arms.

I opened my eyes; Inuyasha stood there his gold eyes filled with worry. "You stupid girl! What were you thinking! Do you have a death wish!" he held me close, "Never make me worry like that damn it!"

My mind came back and I started to cry, "Shhhh relax you're safe now" he shushed me growing comforting notes.

I fell asleep, well at least I think, I most likely fainted. I was so tiered, my feet were killing me, and I was cold. I hated the cold, there were times I'd snuggle close to someone just because they were warm; heat soothed me.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Yasha shook before she fainted. In her arms I noticed a basket, but I ignored that for now. I needed to get her somewhere warm before she caught her death. I lifted her up into my arms, her feet limp; they cracked and bent strangely. Her feet and claws were also broken, how much trouble could one child get into?!

I walked back to the village, there were still a few more huts unused and empty; they still had everything I needed there though. I walked into the first one and laid her cold body down, she shivered.

She was going to freeze if I didn't change her clothes; aww the hell!! She was my own daughter couldn't I even do something as simple as change her clothes?!

I removed her drenched shirt, her under garments were also wet. Should I remove those as well? I would but I would do that last. I slipped her out of the baggy soggy pants; her body was filled with scares, not just that one she had on her leg. She had burns and scares that mapped every inch of her body.

Ignoring this I began removing my shirt I tied her in it. Then I removed her under garments. She still shivered, I looked around there should be a futon somewhere here. "Aha" I found it, puling it out of its dusty cover I dropped it close to where I would make a fire. Then I dragged Yasha into the bed, careful with her legs.

I looked back at the basket, "what is that anyways?" I walked to it and opened it. I heard a whimper from Yasha; she shivered again. "Forget it I'll open it later" I walked out to go prepare a fire.

(Yasha's POV)

I woke up, there was heat next to me and feet's pain was numb. I growled, turning on my side; "so you're awake" Inuyasha said in the corner of the hut.

"What happened?" I asked him, saving my strength.

"You fell into the river for this basket thing, here. I haven't opened it" Inuyasha passed me a basket, then I remembered.

"Oh No! Is it ok!" I opened the basket, inside I saw a blue haired child. Its eyes were closed, breathing regularly, "Oh thank the heavens" I said sighed. It didn't look to young though; it looked maybe five, six, four and a ½ months old.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I saw the basket in between two logs, and when I heard whining I knew it wasn't just a lost basket or food" I noticed that the blanket wasn't wet or even damp, "so I decided to save it". Then I remembered the choking feeling, with demon speed I put the child down and began to cough wildly. I felt like I was choking again.

Water may still have been in my lungs, I coughed some more and blood was coughed out. Just a little, it hadn't even hurt. The wet crimson slopped in my hand, "sorry…"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide "is that blood?" he asked as if he didn't know.

I nodded, "I must have swallowed to much river water". He took my hand and with a cloth wiped some of it off, the rest he removed with his tongue. A dominant gesture that is usually done to the alpha, grooming, but the alpha made exceptions for his mate and pups. He was supposed to groom them once and awhile. The same way you would see me petting Shippo or Kirara, which was grooming. My way of dominating a percent of my fathers own pack. Well the young and old both needed to become close in some way.

I looked at the child, it was sleeping peacefully. I pulled down the blanket to see what type of ears it had. Normal demon pointed ears, as any other wolf would have. Yes, it was a wolf and a well known breed of wolves as well. White-west I think it was called.

Yes I had come across a few of them, very kind animals. Hidden almost impossible to find, especially impossible to find bred with another demon. Most preferred their humanoid form. I remember once staying at a palace for dog demons once in the west, the advisor there was a white-west. She had soft fur, but not as soft as mine. Me still being a pup, by age at least.

I lifted the child, looking to see its gender. It was a boy, I smiled Shippo was going to love this. "What do we do with him?" I asked my father.

"Maybe we should stay here a little longer, one so that your feet heal right and maybe its parents will come and find him" he said, I sighed. "But if they don't come?"

"You can keep him" he sighed as I cradled the child. 'What would I name him?' "Can I call him Okami?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, just don't get too attached to it. I don't want you crying when his parents come" he said coming closer to me, he sat down at my side. He took Okami from my arms "sleep now, your feet aren't going to heal if you stay awake"; he closed my eyes with his hands pushing me down slowly onto the pillow.

"Night"

"Night" Inuyasha said putting Okami down in his basket.

I lied my head down, attempting not to move my feet. They were throbbing with pain; at least they had stopped bleeding. It would be awhile before I got back on my feet, running that is. But in the tiredness I fell asleep, eyes heavy and pressed against a soft pillow I could not help but fall asleep.

But by dreams were restless.

(Dream mode, Retarded lights!!)

"Yasha" _a woman in a red panted and white shirted kimono walked about._

'Mama?' _I could feel my mouth move with the words; I could almost hear me saying them. Yet no sound was produced in my throat._

"Yasha, where are you?"_ the woman called again, now that I looked closer she looked nothing like my mother. Her face was much too familiar to be hers._

'I'm right here' _I tried to wave my hand nothing happened. I was stuck in a weird black emptiness, but color was just a fingertip to far._

_A child just about three, I saw him. He lied on the floor asleep, at least it was summer. But his mother would never find him asleep; she looked like a mere human. She started to walk away._

'Wait please, wait for him! Don't leave him Alone!!' _I tried to yell, I even strangled my breathing. When nothing worked she left, whether it was out of my dream or from existence it's self, I did not know._

_I fell on the ground next to the child, he looked just like me. As his large eyes fluttered open I saw blue eyes like mine stare up at me._

"Hallo, my name is Yasha what's yours?" _he asked me, turning over on his side._

"Hello my name is Yasha as well" _I answered, he smiled._

"Great, wanna help me get home?" _he asked me. I nodded something inside told me I should._

"I'll help you get home and you'll help me find myself" _I said to him. His short silver hair and ears bounced up and down as he nodded. I noted that his tail was fluffy and also bounced as he wagged it._

_He held my hand and we walked the opposite way his mother seemed to have gone. Maybe she wasn't his mother after all…_

(End dream mode)

I woke to a heavy stomach, I needed to eat if not my inside's would soon be my outsides. I sat up rubbing my eyes weakly; as I peeked one open and could not believe what I saw. Little baby Okami was sucking on a skin milk bottle and fish was crispy and cooked by the fire.

I sat up quickly, I heard my feet crack. I grimaced in pain "ahhhh!!" I fell back down, pulling my knees close to my chest and huddled up into a ball. A little habit I had that I would do whenever I was hurt, sick, or freezing cold. I turned on my side and closed my eyes tightly.

"Yasha!" I felt a hand at my shoulder, "are you ok?"

I looked up at him shaking "wait a sec" he pulled down the covers so that he could see my feet. Swollen and red, a restrain would now be something I might beg for. He took out some type of cream and spread it all over my feet and ankles. "owww" Okami looked over at me holding out a fish to my face as if he could tell I was hungry.

I bit it and chewed on it releasing my pain by biting the fish's flesh. He started massaging my feet and I continued to whine and started to become teary eyed. I turned on my stomach, he was killing me. I whined and cried out "please… stop…."

He looked up at me, tears in my eyes I whined like a fretting puppy. "I can't if not it'll never heal correctly, unless you want to go back to the hut early?" he said worry in his voice, "Kagome has some great medical stuff, maybe I should even try to see if you can go through the well as well…" the last part he mumbled.

"What well?" I asked him pain and sweat still evident on my face.

"Oh nothing just choose do you want to leave early?" I nodded the pain was going to kill me. At least if I was back near Kaede's I could find every pain killer known to humans and several known to demons.

"Ok, you just sleep" he pulled off the blanket and changed my cloths. I would have blushed or became red if I had even noticed that he was but I was to busy trying to focus my Miko powers on my ankles. He rapped me up in the blanket and lifted me up, careful with my knees and legs.

I winced, and looking down I saw Okami, he stood next my father holding the blankets that were hanging down low enough for him to hold. His face showed fear; he was smelling and feeling whatever I did. I gave him a small half hearted smile, "Inuyasha, pass me Okami" I said to him.

"Um… ok" he lowered his knee and lied me down on it lifting Okami and putting him in my arms.

Okami gave me a lick and a small howl. I could have sworn I heard a dominant howl back but since Inuyasha did not notice I remained quiet. He started walking the forest path, safer for half demons that can fight but not those who are young and weak. I had learned that when I was 12, when my arm had been broken by a human who stepped on it and banged me against a stone I had walked through an unfamiliar forest. That had been a bad mistake, an ogre demon had picked up my scent and he started to try and eat me.

Thankfully though a pack of wild dog's had came to my aid after my howl. One of them, I guessed the dominant had tried to scent mark me but I ran off. With a fear of most men and boys from when I was in my old village, I never became attracted to anything.

I was now settled on Inuyasha's back after an hour of brutal walking. I looked up; the sun was still high it was one maybe two o'clock. Tomorrow was the full moon, a usually day that a dog demon of any breed or age would howl at the moon. My hearing would spread to miles at night and I would be able to hear all the different packs and know how they were doing. Only an unmated alpha/rover was able to howl, unless there was a good crop this year.

Then all would speak in joy and merriment of their lives. And food this year had been quite plentiful, everywhere I went there had been an abundance of it this year. I looked at Okami; wolves could do this same thing as well.

Okami slept peacefully in my arms, whimpering and scratching his ears every now and again. Inuyasha's pace was steady, one foot after the other. A little bounce as he put the next foot up and the other down. "Say father," I said; after being quiet for so long it was time for me to speak.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow nights the howl right?" I asked him, I was quite sure it was. But, I wanted to make sure it really was.

He looked up at the clear blue sky, not a trace of rain anywhere; he nodded "I can't take part though".

"Why?"

"Did anyone ever teach you that dog demons mate for life?" he asked me, but I did not understand why.

"Yes, a dog from the west told me" then I added a little confused "but what does that have to do with it?"

"Kagome's my future mate; I wouldn't need another one even if she left me" then he smiled back at me "you on the other hand should get ready to start screaming, I'm sure you'll be just fine by next night fall. You should go find yourself a future mate Yasha. You're almost 17 I don't want all your good years to be wasted just because you want to spend time with me"

"I don't want one" I put my chin on his shoulder.

"Why? I would have expected you up on your feet fighting for a mate"

"Naw, usually the males come fight for me. But, I've never been put in heat by any one of them" I said shyly.

"Well thank the gods…" he said smiling again, "If you were mated right now I don't think I would have ever gotten a chance to meet you".

I hugged him tighter. My father did care more than he would say, but I could smell just fine.

(Back at Kaede's)

It was sun set by the time I was fully treated and back in a futon. Okami crawled and sniffed around the entire hut. He was a pure demon so his child growth was faster than an average human, and many half demons. Though how long you are a pup did also vary by breed and animals. Sometimes even circumstances effected how long you were a child.

He trotted back to me, on all fours, as he heard Inuyasha coming back. Inuyasha came in with a bore in his hands. The already lit fire was burning hot, so he started to roast the pig. I smiled and held Okami by the scruff; he had tried to mull the pig as soon as it came inside. But now since it was cooking the smell was stronger. Wolves never cooked their food; they always ate it bloody; as I had many times when I was young. The blood was useful for when you could not find any type of water nearby. It was also useful if you had lost a lot of blood as well.

As soon as I served him a soft leg he munched on it happily, if he had a tail it would have been wagging. "How strange," I spoke watching Okami eat "I though all wolves had tails".

"They do but when they are young they usually don't have them as a form of self defense" Inuyasha took a huge bite out of his pig, "When they're puppies, demons can easily snatch them up by the tail because they'll feel nothing. But as they grow older the tail can be felt if touched or grabbed".

I nodded and took another bite, "surely Yasha you eat more than that" I was eating less than both Inuyasha and Okami. My stomach was still weak from the river water, "wait here I'll go get some rice, maybe it'll be easer for you to eat".

He stood up and ran into the next room. I sat up watching Okami; he stared at the moon from where he sat. I heard another howl, this time it sounded like a fox. Okami howled a little as well. I wondered, could he tell the difference between a fox and a wolf. He seemed to respond to dog, wolf, and foxes; maybe a cat or two.

Inuyasha came in with a boll filled with white rice and sesame seeds. I gobbled it up; unlike the bore, this was soft and easy to eat. Then as my stomach became hungrier, only being filled with rice, my fangs grew and the bore became as soft as babies flesh. I chewed on it softly careful not to bite any bones and choke on them. By the time I was finished Okami was asleep. I wiped the extra crumbs off with my sleeve.

Okami whimpered and snuggled closer to my abdomen. 'Just like a puppy' I thought as I brushed his fur with my hand careful with my long claws. He curled up into a little ball his front paws held together one over the other.

"Yasha" my father called my attention, his hand was held out, "come, we should get you to Kagome's home and patch you up. If we check now whether or not you can go threw the well or not we won't have to do it later". I took it and he lifted me up on to his back, I looked down at Okami who was covered by my warm blanket. He would be ok till dawn most likely. Besides he trusted Kaede as much as he trusted me so he'd be ok even if I left.

Inuyasha walked me out of the hut, "want to try walking? Even just a step or two, it'll help you heal better" he asked me.

I nodded; he held out his arms and put my feet to the cold ground. I shivered, but held his arms so that I wouldn't fall. He took a step forward and I pushed my foot forward. It hurt but then again when I got back on my feet they would be stronger.

He supported me and kept me from falling but by the 20th step I was tiered. He lifted me up and walked the rest of the way. Then I saw the well, the bone eaters well. "But father that well leads us to nowhere" I said, not that I had ever jumped in "a lot of the children fell in that and we always had to go get them out… not that I've ever fell in… I was always careful not to".

"Maybe that's why they didn't know till three years ago" he jumped into the well, I put my arms around him so that I would not fall; "but Yasha…"

Everything went blue and purple and he started to float so did I, I let go of his hands enjoying the lightweight feeling. Then I held them again, "this well leads to the future".

We stopped I was in his arms once again, safely off the ground. "No way…" I said surprised, I looked up and saw wood, a dark wood like one from a hut.

He easily jumped out of the well in one pounce. The smells outside were disgusting I had to cover my sensitive nose. "Ya Kagome said it might smell bad because of this thing called pollution" Inuyasha spoke as he opened the door, "don't ask me what it is, I don't get it myself".

There was a shrine house, and all these strange metal demons were running around on a strange black road. I ignored them for they seemed to be chasing each other. Maybe it was mating season for them. Inuyasha walked to the shrine house, "this is where Kagome and her family lives"

It was huge, "wow… I wanna live in a big house some day" I said smiling. I could build it myself, all I needed was the forest and the land was right there.

He knocked on the door, and a woman who looked an awful lot like Kagome opened it. "Why hello Inuyasha," she looked down at me, "and who is this cute critter" she said cooing. I burrowed my head into Inuyasha's kimono out of complete fear my tail crawling back into my body to hide once again.

"That's Yasha, I'm not sure if Kagome told you about her? Did she?" Inuyasha asked the woman, he growled comforting notes from his chest. Impossible for any human with normal hearing, to hear.

"Yes, she did. But I really though she would look younger" she said softly petting the top of my head.

"Don't worry demons act younger than they look" he said, "but we had a little accident and her feet and ankles kinda got all messed up. I was wondering if I could let her heal up here for the night" he walked me in and put me on an oddly soft seat.

I felt the fabric with my hands and sniffed it. A cat? Yuck, I hated most cats; they were smelly, weird, and had smart slick mouths. But I kept my mouth shut, "where's Kagome, Mrs. Higarashi?"

"Oh, she's up in her room, she'll be delighted to see you. Yasha," she looked at me, I looked up she smiled at me "would you like some tea?" I nodded.

"Really Inuyasha I never though any of your own children would be so timid" she said smiling and adding a giggle or two, "She's such a sweet child" then she walked off to where things smelled really good. It wasn't completely enclosed but I would stay where my father put me.

"Mom! I'm Hungry" a boy just a few years younger than I looked came running down the stairs. He looked inside the room with the smells, I heard Kagome's mother say "Dear how 'bout I bring you some snacks and you keep out little guest company".

He looked at me and then smiled, "cool!"

Then he was quickly at my side, "So you're Yasha! Hi I'm Sota Kagome's baby brother" he put my hand in his and shook it.

"Do you know how to play soccer?" he asked me showing a ball that was black and white.

"Oh Dear she can't play ball games right now, she hurt her feet" his mother said putting down all kinds of strange foods, "I don't know if you'll like this but your father does, so it's worth a shot" she passed me a boll of some strange nice smelling hot liquid.

"It's called Ramen; just make sure you blow on it. It's kinda hot" she said passing me some chopsticks. At least that was something I could relate too and actually use.

They had all these strange things, a black box, a lighty thing that was like a fire, a weird thing to put it in, and all these strange colors on the walls. But all were for some reason normal to them. So I guessed everyone in this time had them. I plucked some noodles into my mouth and smiled, it tasted great!

I sucked the Ramen up noodle and liquid alike. It was sweet but it did not taste like the morning flower dew, it was salty like the sea yet was not a daunting flavor as the sea was. "This is Amazing!" I spoke for the first time since I got in the house. My tail came out and wagged as I drank it.

"Glad ya liked it" Sota answered as he drank his ramen as well.

A cat was next to me; I put down the empty plate and looked at the cat. He was fat and old, he mewed "_what another dog! And this one looks stupider than the first one, what are you his female twin?!_"

I growled and barked back at the cat, "_No Inuyasha's my father and you better take back what you said about us dogs or you're going to end up down at the bottom of a river. Or whatever places you people get water from here_". Cats were stupid, "_oh so you understand what I'm saying?_" he meowed.

I growled back at him this time softer and less as a threat, "_Yes, you're speaking plain cat. I understand it_".

"_Smart puppy_" he said giving me a kitty smirk.

"Wow! You can talk to cats!? Cool" Sota looked at me stars in his eyes from amazement, "what did he say?!"

"He said 'I'm a stupid dog stupider than my father'. But I told him back and now he knows his place" I looked at the cat who was trotting away and I smirked. Happy to have gotten vengeance.

Kagome came down, now in stranger clothes than before. I smiled, "Kagome!" With a flare of my teeth Inuyasha was at my side lifting me up and walking me up the stairs. He walked into a pink room it smelled a lot like Kagome. I was dropped onto a softer futon, which stood on wood. I was amazed with how soft it was, usually the futon was softer than grass or a hay stack but this was way too soft. Almost like fur, I had slept in a few empty discarded demon domains fur still left; a few were maybe even demon slayer domains for they had more than one type of fur.

"So do you feel any better Yasha?" Kagome asked me. In her hand she held a box white and red.

"Just a little…" I answered looking down at my feet.

"Just sit back, I'll fix 'um up" Kagome said lifting my pants to my knees. I looked at Inuyasha who sat on a strange chair, "Inuyasha if you leave the room I can fix them up faster" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Feh" Inuyasha stood up and left the room, though he sounded uncaring his scent told different.

Kagome took off my pants careful of my feet then gasped. "Yasha, why do you have so many scares?" she asked me, I sighed she knew why but questions always came.

"Because of what I am and how long I've managed to live"

&()Y#END&#&

A/N: Am I the only one noticing angst? Because that's what my brother said when I read it to him. Well thanks for reviewing; I know that it'll get better as it goes on so please support me?

I want 4 reviews or more before I'll start the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up I had way to much homework, I hope the fact that it's the longest chapter I ever wrote will make up for it.

Dedicated to:

NekoYasha117- YaY! Now my friend has an account too! LoL I'll make a pic of u and me and put it up on my diviantart. Thanks for supporting! Again!

Bakagirl101- Thanks! Please continue to support me!

SilverWolf- Thanks! I hope the third chapter was just as good!

Thanks to those who are reading my story right now! This story will be a mix between my original and my new, so it'll be much much longer. So if it takes me a while to make the next chappy remember I have school and junk to do!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Puppies Howl at the Moon

Chapter 4: Puppies Howl at the Moon

_Kagome took off my pants careful of my feet then gasped. "Yasha, why do you have so many scares?" she asked me, I sighed she knew why but questions always came._

_"Because of what I am and how long I've managed to live"_

"You know how Inuyasha a half demon. Then I'm half of a half demon and a third human. Which not only makes me a human but also a Miko" I explained as she bandaged up my legs, "And demons eat Miko's because they can increase the power of their demonic nature. When a half demon posses miko powers they're locked away and can't be used till a very needy minute in order to keep balance in the body"

"Wait? I don't get it, why can they only be used at a needy time? And what body balance?"

"The needy time is when a half demons at the door step to death, they will be used only then. The demon locks away these powers in order to remain with a more demonic look to the child and keep it safe for the first years of its life. But Miko powers also effect the demons stability" I tried to explain it as simply as I could but it seemed that Miko powers and such were not the lightest thing to explain.

"So when you turn human the Miko powers are at their limit and you force them out while the demon cannot be harmed?" Kagome understood and I was in awe most people needed to be explained these kind of things.

"Ya you got it. How did you know though?"

"Well once a month my Miko powers are just high in their limits and they can harm any demon or half demon I touch. I noticed them after using my bow and arrow several times sometimes my hand would still remain with a spare aura around it" Kagome took out a sort of jelly and plastered it onto my feet and toes, "But I usually could give it to a dying tree or some sort of plant, even heal my cuts if I wanted to".

"But I can't do that since instead of healing my skin or fixing stuff it'll destroy. First my skin will be burned then whatever I'm trying to fix will be burned as well" I put my head down, "Half demons are impure…"

I hadn't noticed till I lifted my head but Kagome had stood up and was hugging my smaller body. My eyes went wide as I felt tears fall down onto my shoulder and back. I cried for people but people never cried for me, I lifted both my hands unsure of what to do… I put them around her and hugged her back.

My head fell down onto her shoulder; nobody was to see me cry. Hear me they could but never could they see my face; I was much too proud to be seen as weak. But then I started to cry harder, Kagome was almost like a mother. Though by age difference she was younger than me, but since she was human she was older than me.

I felt her lift her form and my hands clasped her sides, I lowered my head from her shoulder down to her chest and sobbed. Each in-take of breath made me shiver and quake; she rubbed my back softly trying to calm me down. When I stopped crying she passed me a cup of water from her desk of some sort. She gave me a small smile "here drink this and calm down".

I sniffled and drank the cold water; Kagome took out a white flimsy thing out of a pink box. I put the empty cup down, she started to clean off my face then she held it to my nose, "blow". At first I didn't understand but then I remembered many times when I cried I would blow my nose out on a leaf.

I blew, and Kagome wiggled the thing on my nose. Then she took it off and threw it away in a basket. "There that's better" she gave me a small smile, "come on we better get your pants back on". She helped me put my pants on and sat me back down, "I'm gonna change into some clothes and come with you two back to the futal era".

"Futal what?" I asked her confused, "what's a futal era?"

"Um… how can I explain this… oh, you see how my world is different than yours? How we have lights that don't burn us and the strange stuff I have in my room?"

I nodded, "well that's because I live 500 years in the future, while you and Inuyasha live 500 years in the past" she explained. It wasn't too much of a shocker, her world was so advanced even her clothes were an amazing sight.

"Wow… cool" I smiled at her my tail swaying, now seeing this place as less strange but instead more advanced, everything was so weird in her world; "but what's global warming?" I asked remembering the foul stench in the air.

Kagome laughed, "after being here for an hour that's the one thing you're wondering about?!" she laughed harder. Then she stopped after a few moments "it's nothing you won't even have to worry about it ok?"

I nodded, still unsure but if it didn't matter who cares. I stretched my arms as Kagome changed into more strange clothes from her time and then let Inuyasha back in. "You should be able to move you're legs without it hurting" Kagome gave me a smile, I nodded.

I lifted one leg and I felt no pain, then the other and it was the same. I smiled, even if I couldn't walk at least I could move my feet; they would be good as new by the morning any ways. "Wow Kagome your world really is advanced, I'm feeling better already" I said smiling.

Inuyasha kneeled in front of me, "come on we better get going, nights don't last forever" he helped me get on and was careful with my feet.

"I'm coming to Inuyasha, I won't be able to stay in my time and relax when I know you're alone with Yasha who can barely use her feet" Kagome lifted a heavy knapsack onto her back and followed Inuyasha and me out of the room.

I looked back at her and noticed the blue eyes that I had in her, "Oh so when you can stay here and relax you come with me and when I don't want you to leave you need to leave" Inuyasha growled at Kagome in annoyance.

"So I can do what I wanna, and besides I'm sure Yasha wants me to come over" she looked at me and started petting my ears, "right….?"

I started to give a pleasant growl, which was NOT a purr even if it sounded like one. "Ya Inuyasha let her stay" I said smiling my tail wagging back and forth as I did so.

Inuyasha sighed, "Feh!" he said huffing at Kagome. I guessed that was a yes, Kagome followed us down the strange stairs and said her goodbyes.

"Bye Yasha come back when you're better so that we can play" Sota said smiling and waving. I nodded.

"Kagome you bring Yasha back with you next time she's a dear" Kagome's mother spoke as she hugged her daughter. I put my head on Inuyasha's shoulder, "tired?" he asked looking back at me.

"Ya… I guess"

"Kagome pick your ass up, Yasha and me have a little surprise back at Kaede's hut for you" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome as he walked out of the house.

"What is it!?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sparkly eyes, "well what is it InuWasha?" she gave him big puppy eyes along with a pout.

I kept my head down on his shoulder already half asleep even as they spoke. My ears twitched as they spoke but by the time Inuyasha jumped into the well I was so asleep that I couldn't even see the blue and purple light.

(Kagome POV)

Yasha was asleep by the time we were back in the futal era. As we walked in the moon light of the futal night, I noticed an aura following us. But it didn't seem to be a dangerous one so I ignored it. "Well Inuyasha what is it what is it?" I begged him to show it to me.

"Wench, I told you you'd find out when you see it" Inuyasha huffed at me, "I am not a wench" I growled at him.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am NOT"

"ARE TOO!!"

"OSUWAR—" Inuyasha covered my mouth before I could sit him, "Shut It WENCH! Do you want to sit Yasha Along with me!" his eyes were wide and angry.

"She doesn't get hurt she's no you're back, you fall on your face if I say sit" I explained, Inuyasha was forced to kiss his old friend _Dirt_, "See she's still sound asleep".

Yasha snored slightly because of her lungs position. I helped Inuyasha up and walked in back of him watching Yasha's sleeping face, her claws stretched and extended as she slept often pinching Inuyasha's skin.

I wondered if she dreamt of Inuyasha or me. "Ka-ome" she spoke softly, Inuyasha turned his head slightly "what did she say?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I think she said Kagome… without the 'g" he smiled at me.

"I think she's taken a liking to you" he said, "that's a good thing, I wont have to be worried who to leave Yasha with"

"Why would you leave?"

"Well…" he started.

(In Yasha's dream mode POV(( I am so mean))

_Yasha dragged me down the river way,_ "Yasha hurry up! You're so slow" _he smiled and laughed._

_His ears bounced as he walked in the tall golden grass,_ "don't get to much ahead I won't know where you are. Remember you're not that tall"

"Ok, come on there's a village right there down hill" _I stood beside him as he pointed his little index finger at the village down hill, _"that's where we were going?" _I asked him._

_He nodded,_ "kay" _I said lifting him up onto my back. I ran down the tall grassy hill Yasha bouncing on my back holding my long mane or hair, which ever way you wished to put it._

_As I ran a flash of a red and white clothed raven haired girl was ran past. I stopped on my four feet, _"Kagome?"_ I looked around but nobody was there._

"You mean Ka-ome?"

"Ka-ome, who's that?" _I asked the boy on my back._

His eyes went silver, "she's the village dog priestess" _then they went gold,_ "she's very nice" _he smiled and his eyes went back to blue._

"Come on she should be cleaning up the village temple now. She's so organized every day she has something to do" _he said walking on all fours as I did next to him._

_The village seemed familiar but with no faces to judge I ignored the feeling. The village was empty nobody walked or roamed the entire area, it made walking through the village strange but when we were approaching the end of the village there stood a temple._

_A girl with black hair was cleaning it off; she looked an awful lot like Kagome_. "Hey Ka-ome!"

_She looked up and her eyes turned red for a second, Yasha didn't seem to notice it but she was spreading a demons aura. A blue power was building up in her hand she started to run at Yasha._

_I head butted her side and she fell over. Yasha looked at me,_ "save me from the demon!" _he cried out._

_I growled and jumped to attack the demon thing, but Yasha held my side;_ "No You cant Kill It! You'll kill Ka-ome too! And You Cant Kill Her!" _he whined._

"Then how am I going to kill her but not kill her?" _I asked him._

"Use your power!"_ tears poured from his eyes as he opened them to reveal a blue eyed child._

"My what?" _I asked him confused._

"Your power!" _he begged,_ "I don't have any powers!" _I yelled at him watching the demon about to stand with red eyes._

"YES YOU DO! You're the child of a Miko and a Half demon! You have the power!" _he yelled as I lifted him up dodging her attack._

"Fine!" _I said putting him down, I stood my ground my feet spread apart. I begged for something, anything! That might let me live through this, I didn't know whether or not I'd see Kagome or Inuyasha ever again but now was a good time to see if anything in this crack pot world made sense._

_I yelled out trying to see if something would happen and it did. A green and red aura flew around me, my hair started to float around me wildly. I could feel both the demon and the miko thrashing wildly inside of me. Begging to be let out, and I complied._

_Breaking both the Demons chains and the Miko's chains they flew out knocking back the half demon inside of me roughly. I could feel both of them changing in a strange way, but I tackled the demon head front._

_I went right through her, well if that's what it could be called; a demon spirit came out. I clawed at it and gave it a blast of the strange green aura. It cried out in pain and disappeared._

_I looked down at my hands; one seemed to be the hands of a beast the other of a simple human. I howled, then looked at Yasha who was smiling _"You did it! You used the spirit blast! THAT WAS COOL!"

_I smiled and felt my body go back to normal; when I looked at my hands now they were normal. Well as normal as you can call me._

_Then suddenly I felt strange not a happy strange or a sad strange just a lonely strange, _"I miss Kagome…"

(End dream mode still in Yasha POV)

When I woke up I was back in the futal era, on my stomach was Okami still asleep. I looked to my side Inuyasha was asleep against the wall and Kagome was on his shoulder. I smiled at the couple, though most kids hate it when their parent is with another woman or man and want to keep them for themselves I wasn't like that.

I was old enough to fend for myself and do things on my own. In fact my first memory of just after I was born was of my mother. She was dying and Kaede was trying to put me in her arms, the first thing my mother said to me was… "Take it away"

Not even she called me as if I was even worth a life, "let me die with my dignity and not a worthless half breed" and that was the first time I cried.

From the moment they cut me out till moments before I was going to be put in her arms these were the first words I heard. I guess I always knew my life was going to be rough.

I yawned and lifted Okami; it was early I could most defiantly get a good dip in the hot springs without anyone waking up. The sun was just rising and it made everything look golden and yellow-ish. I walked off past the river way and to the hot springs. None of the villagers knew of this one, all of them are to busy to go just farther into the forest.

Okami gave a howl and a whimper as he yawned. "Morning Okami, wanna take a bath?" I gave him a smile and he cuddled closer. I walked down into a bush and before I knew it I was at the springs, but I wasn't alone it seemed another demon was in there.

But I tripped on my feet falling straight into the water; Okami easily jumped out of my arms and onto the safety of the ground. I opened my eyes and blinked, noting feet crossed and hands in-between the legs. I popped out of the water grabbing whosever arms were out, helping myself to get pulled out.

"Um… Hello?" he said, his hair was a blond color. His face was pink and his eyes were a piercing green.

"Hello" I said back then I noticed that I was intruding on his bath. Okami giggled "Arooo!" he howled.

The boy turned me around and helped me out; "I'm sorry!!" I said lifting myself out "I'm intruding on your bath I'm so sorry!" I lifted Okami even with my damp and heavy clothes.

"No, no it was an accident" he looked me up and down, "If I may, can I offer ya some clothes? You'll catch a cold in those clothes".

"Um… sure" I answered turning around so that he could get out. I heard the water splashing down, taking a quick peek by accident as Okami jumped out of my cold arms. "Now no peeking lady" he said a wet tail covering him, I blushed.

"I wasn't trying to…" I couldn't even say such a strange word, "Okami jumped out of my arms and I needed to catch him".

"Sorry 'bout your clothes Mrs.…"

"I'm not mated and Okami is not my child," he stood next to me looking up into my eyes "just someone I met along the way".

"Well Missy, here you go" he passed me a green shirt I noticed he was already dressed in demon pelts, "So what's your story? A young lassie like you shouldn't be hanging around a forest by herself unmated on the howling day".

I walked behind a large bush that covered me, "um you see when I woke up this morning I though I'd get a dip in the water because I was down all of yesterday because of my broken feet".

"I see so you live down yonder from her lass?"

"Ya, thanks for the shirt" I said as I came out of the bushes. Though the only thing holding it closed was a short sash I would be ok with just this.

"Well I was just around here but it seems you owe me now" he said smirking with a devious cat face.

"Hu?"

"That's right lassie, I gave you that clothes and you intruded on my bath so you owe me something" he said pointing at me.

"Well can I treat you for a day I don't have much but a meal or two I can give ya" Okami growled at him, I lifted him up to quiet him down at the very least "I'm sorry I don't have much, I live with my father and his maybe soon to be new mate. Please do not speak of these things to her though"

"Fine, I will settle to stay at your hut. My name is Ke" he shook my hand, "I am a cat demon from the down hill mountains"

"My name is Yasha" I said shaking his hand back, "Dog demon from all over the middle county"

"You can't be from all over; you can only be born in one place!" he yelled at me accusingly.

"Well, I'm not completely sure about where I'm from," I looked up at the sky as he let go of my hand, "come I really should be getting back home my father should be waking up any moment now"

He nodded and followed me. Okami walked next to me, walking on all fours next to me. I remembered how hurt my feet were and now they felt pretty good. But my foot left still hurt so I was limping instead of walking. Ke noticed this lifting me off my feet and into his arms. Okami growled as he did so, his hair stood up on end; Ke hissed back.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I asked afraid, he smirked "Carrying you, if your feet hurt then why didn't you just say so?"

"You Put Me Down!" I yelled at him shaking and pushing to get out of his arms.

He complied and put me back down on the floor, "I don't need to be carried by anyone my feet may hurt but I can walk on my own" I said growling.

I never liked cats that were from the down hill mountains. The cats I had met down there had been the first cats to attack me ever in my life. The first cats I met were the north mountain cats. They were all kind, in fact for the four years I had stayed at their cavern. It was a cold wintrier area and was the first place I had learned to live without pelts or clothes of any kind. The cats, wolves, and foxes that lived there usually never killed each other meaning the few pelts they had were for the nights and not for their clothes. Now I knew not only how to get into my dog form but how to live a hard cold winter. Quite a useful trait in the bad cold winters.

I walked in front of Ke with anger, Okami often looked back at Ke growling and snarling at him. It seemed that Okami also had a deep hatred of cats, well at least this type of cat.

We walked through the forest; frequently my hand would be found on a tree holding myself steady. I would not allow a cat such as him to show me pity. When we got to the clearing the hut was only a few steps away. Okami stood close to me walking padded steps that were so soft I could barely hear them.

I stopped in front of the hut, "Ke can you wait out here for a moment?" I asked him turning to face him.

"Of course" he sat down on the ground, licking his paw. I walked into the hut to find Inuyasha and Kagome still asleep, I shook Kagome awake.

"Hu? What?" she looked around then stopped and looked at me.

"This cat demon boy, I owe him something for disturbing his bath. Do you think Inuyasha would mind if he stays here till night?" I asked her.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Kagome yawned, "I'll go wake him up".

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's ear, "INUYASHA!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha yelled out, "WHAT!?"

"Hi" Kagome smiled and waved her hand.

"Kagome one day I swear, one day!" he held up the finger at her and Kagome scowled.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's face met with the hard wood. "Ouch…" Yasha turned away, "wow, how'd ya do that?"

"Oh it's just a little necklace that charms Inuyasha" Kagome explained, "It's a way for me to control his wild temper".

"Wench!" Inuyasha looked up at her and growled, "anyway Inuyasha there's this cat demon I just met he's from the down hill mountains and his name is Ke. And now I owe him for disturbing his bath. Would it be ok if he stays here till the howl is about to start?" I asked him, getting down close to the floor.

He put a hand under his chin, "fine bring him in, I'll deal with a cat for an afternoon" I smiled and wiped my tail.

I walked to the huts entrance Okami followed, Ke still sat in the same spot I had left him in "ok my parents said yes, you can come in".

He walked inside looking around, "its way too small, how many people live in here?" he said with a frown.

I ignored his comment "we don't really live here, actually we've only been living here for a few days and the only reason it seems small is because usually we've all been rovers" Okami looked at him with a angry face. As if he understood what he had just said insulted me.

"Oh, whatever" he shrugged his shoulders "Well you got any food around here lady? This bitch owes me?" I growled angrily.

You could make fun of my hut but not of me "Hey, Listen HERE!" I poked my finger into his chest, "You can't call me a Bitch! I have a name!!"

"And you can't order Kagome around!" Inuyasha yelled at him too.

We both growled in his face, and he remained calm "hey your daughter is the one who owes me and besides it's only for a afternoon" he shrugged his shoulders again.

Okami snarled at him, "Ya but that doesn't give you the right to bully Kagome around! And besides I only walked into your bath it's not like I destroyed your life or killed your mate!"

I shook him by the collar "I don't owe you that much!"

"Fine but really do you have any food? I'm hungry" he said making me let go of his collar.

I looked over to Inuyasha; he put his hands on my shoulders "You stay here with Kagome, I'll go catch something" then he pushed me towards the bed "Now sit back down, don't think I can't see you limping"

I sighed so close yet so far.

(Kagome's POV)

Yasha sat down on the futon; I took out some supplies to make tea. I looked at the boy he had his feet crossed and he was smirking. I could tell that this boy wasn't exactly the type of boys that neither Inuyasha nor Yasha would like.

"So do you like your tea strong for soft?" I asked him, I knew dog demons had a strong sense of taste and smell but I wasn't to sure about cats. I mean the most I knew of them was Buyo and Kirara.

Even Kirara liked that catnip that I brought her every so often. "Strong ma'am" he gave me a cute smile and I knew that he was just like Miroku. He liked tricking women and switching from one girl to the other. I wondered where they were as I was making two sets of tea.

One soft for Yasha and me, then a strong one for Ke; Inuyasha never did like tea, but Yasha seemed to have taken a trait or two from Kikyo that she didn't even notice. I put the two to boil and poured water into them.

"Here you go" I passed Ke a hot cup of strong tea, "Thank you" he answered.

"Here Yasha, I put some sugar in it just to see if you would like it that way" she took a sniff, her nose close to the cups liquid; then she took a lick, "it's good Kagome" she smiled at me.

I gave her a nod "I though you would like it" she smiled and continued to drink the tea.

"So is it only you three who live here?" Ke asked me and Yasha.

Yasha nodded "ya it's only us three and my aunt Kaede" Yasha looked at me and gave me a wink. She didn't want Ke to know too much about her or us so she was telling truths but not full truths.

Inuyasha came back after a few minutes with a pile of seven fish. I had cooked it up and everyone had eaten their fair share. After wards we had all just stayed quiet Yasha petting Okami, Inuyasha and me just chatting, and Ke just cleaned his fur the whole time.

After a long period of silence Yasha had lied her head down on my lap for a quick afternoon lap. Okami had played with Inuyasha's hair, ears, fingers, and toes. Inuyasha had tried to ignore him but instead they started to play. I stroked Yasha's hair and ears as she slept. They were so much softer than Inuyasha because she was a girl and because she was still young. She was as old as I was when I had met Inuyasha, well at least in demon years.

She yawned and cuddled closer into my lap like a dog she slept scrunched up into a ball; Okami came up to me and climbed up my shoulder. He looked at me for a long time, his head turning from side to side like as if he was confused.

"Human" I said to Okami, as if he didn't understand what I was; he smiled and ran outside quickly, Ke looked at him then back at me "where's he going?"

"I'm not to sure" I answered, Inuyasha sat up against a wall now asleep against my shoulder. But he was heavy, I stopped petting Yasha for a moment and put Inuyasha on the other side of my lap. I took his sword and put it to the side, so he rolled into a ball like Yasha had.

I smiled, if only every day was this quiet all of us could just sit around taking naps and swimming. Okami came back with a bundle of flowers.

"Ha-na" he said an old Japanese word for flowers, he passed them to me. I smiled "Arigato" he sat next to me not saying another word but he stared at Ke intently.

Something about him nobody seemed to like; neither Inuyasha Okami nor Yasha liked him. Maybe it was his scent or because he was a cat demon but Yasha didn't seem to have problems with Kirara. She had said he was from the down hill mountains maybe it's because of the type of cat he was. I would never be able to know for sure if they were asleep. And just as I was thinking that Yasha stretched, her eyes opened and she scratched her back. She looked at Ke and a quick shock seemed to go through her.

In seconds she was sitting up. She stared at Ke; Okami crawled back to Yasha's side. She gave him a pet and a pat without looking at him. Then she turned to the window, "late afternoon?"

She smirked and looked at Ke, "Time for you to leave". He shook his head a thin cat tail surrounding him, "I haven't had my second meal" he said with a smile. Yasha frowned, "fine" she stood up "touch nothing while I am gone".

Okami followed her; I put Inuyasha back against the wall with his sword. I ran after Yasha and Okami, they were walking towards the forest. "Where are you going Yasha?" I asked, "I'm gonna hunt, don't come with me Kagome you'll just be in the way"

"How many times do you think Inuyasha has said that and I needed to follow him there to save him?" I asked her with a cross face, "And besides you're still hurt"

Yasha sighed, "fine fishing it is" she walked into the forest and I followed her. "But you can't do work" she said looking back at me.

"And why not?" I asked catching up to her.

"Well you're the alpha female and I'm a subordinate which means I'm supposed to get the food and you're supposed to eat it" she explained.

"Ok, I don't get all this alpha subordinate stuff but I'm human. I live by my own rules" I said smiling at her.

She shook her head with a smile, "if only all lived by few laws like you Kagome, we would all have a much better life" then she turned around and held her tail roughly as she walked along. She was stopping it from wagging but she had missed the beginning of her tail where it shook and tried to climb its way to the top.

I smiled and gave a little giggle; Yasha was much too nice and emotional to be either Kikyo or Inuyasha's daughter. Even if she did look completely like Inuyasha she was nothing like him in so many ways.

Yasha started to undress as the lake came into view; she took off her shirt then her pants reviling bandages and bindings covering her chest and legs. Then short white pants, but none of this was enough to not reveal her scares. They were on her legs, arms, and stomach. "Wahoo!!" she yelled as she jumped off the cliff into the warm water.

Okami started to take off his clothes, his much younger body held only a burn on his foot. He stayed in only his underwear and ran after Yasha.

They both laughed at each other and started to splash at one another. "Guys remember why we came here!" I yelled as I walked down the path leading down to the river/lake.

"Oh ya" Yasha said stopping her fun, Okami stood around and looked into the water that was up to his chest. He saw a fish under him and just as his hands splashed into the water the fish swam off.

"Wolves should stick to deer and such" Yasha said patting Okami's head.

He smiled and went deeper into the water swimming in the calm water. "Yasha are you sure you should really let Okami go that far into the water?"

"He's a natural born swimmer, you can throw a new born pup into water and he'll swim on his own" Yasha answered, "And besides, he's old enough to know his limits"

Yasha stood still and looked down at the water, and then she pounced catching a fish in her mouth. The fish bounced and wiggled in her mouth and she bit down harder. I saw a pip of blood where her fangs met with its scales and the fish was dead. She put the fish down on the bank and she swam into deeper water. She kept doing this till she had caught seven fish. Okami had caught a small one and at it on his own.

I though of how her claws and fangs could kill me in an instant. Whether she used only her fangs, claws, or even just pure body strength she was so much more powerful than me. And yet she wasn't even a full grown adult. Why did she seem to think that she was the weak one?

&(Q!&()&END#&(

A/N: Yay! Finally the next chapy is out! I'm so sorry it took so long!

Please review and I'll update faster! (Well I'll try…) Hey my hand is finally better! No more itchy cast!

Dedicated to:

Snowdrop Kagome- Yay! And ya my hands a lot better the drawing thing might take longer, my tablet doesn't want to work

Kandygurl4- Ok well so far she has no mate, Okami found his brother and I like pie!! That wasn't important… BUT I LIKE PIE!!

SilverWolf- I'm sorry, but I'm updating faster than other people. I'm really busy I have school, work, and a annoying baby brother so I need at least a week to finish a chapter.

YAY!! People are reading my story! Tell your friends see if they'll read it! Please!! I wanna have more reviews and views than my last story but that means I gotta beat 268 or just about.

_Thanks for reading! You're the best! -Anifun_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Bitch Fight

Chapter 5: Does A Half Demon Mate Have?

Yasha lied across Kagome's lap, picking out fish scales from her teeth with her claws. Ke had left only moments ago leaving Inuyasha, Okami, and Yasha all in a good sigh of relief. Kagome stroked Yasha's ears because Inuyasha never let her, be he seemed to be glaring at his daughter for getting so much attention.

Kagome let out a giggle, Inuyasha than gave her a glare before turning around. Yasha seemed to ignore her laugh and started to purr, or as she called it content growling.

"Yasha are you sure you're a dog demon and not a cat demon?"

"I'm not Purring Kagome! It's a content growl! Okami, Inuyasha, and Shippo would all do the same if you pet them long enough!" she yelled back with a red face, not from a blush but from the summer heat.

"Yes and so would Kirara" Kagome laughed again.

"Feh, whatever" Yasha said turning around so that her stomach was on Kagome's lap and her ears were facing up making them easier to stroke.

"Well Inuyasha she's learning" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a plain 'I-blame-you-for-this' face.

"Hey I can't help it if the kids a fast learner" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Okami let out a howl, so that he would be paid attention to. "Aww does little Okami feel left out? Come here" said Yasha in a cute young mothers voice, Okami gave in a little giggled and walked over to Yasha.

Yasha started to tickle him and he laughed showing off his tinny fangs. Kagome smiled and started to tickle Yasha, Yasha laughed trying to make her stop; "Kagome stop!"

Okami started to understand what Kagome was doing and he tickled Yasha's feet, she laughed louder tears almost coming out of her eyes. Inuyasha looked around then pounced Kagome tickling her, Yasha tried to tickle Inuyasha but he didn't laugh "Hey that's not fair you're not ticklish" Yasha laughed.

Kagome laughed louder as he started to tickle her just bellow her pits. Yasha pulled Okami to Inuyasha as they tried to tickle him. Yasha tried his back, ears, and neck. Okami tried his feet and sides.

Inuyasha laughed when they couldn't tickle him, then he accidentally held something round and squishy. He stopped laughing and squeezed them to find out what they were. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome taunted with her death look.

Yasha grabbed Okami; she didn't need anything to know what was going to happen to her father. "SIT!!" Inuyasha fell back to the ground face first, Kagome in front of him taking a part of the blow.

Yasha shielded Okami's eyes from the view; Yasha's face was red with blush from what it looked like they were doing.

"What the Hell Is Wrong With You KAGOME!!"

"NO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! YOU'RE Like Another Miroku But WORSE!!" Kagome's face was red, with embarrassment.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome, "Well It Was an Accident WENCH!! Who would really actually want to mate with you!?"

Kagome kept her face strong but it was evident that tears were forming in her eyes. "FINE! YOU Big FAT Stupid DOG! Baka INU!!" Kagome pushed him off and ran out of the hut.

Yasha's hands shook her mouth open at the scene that had just taken place. She trembled with fear. Inuyasha looked at her, she had dropped Okami who was now at her side whining and whimpering. "What's the matter Yasha?" Inuyasha asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, "it can't be…" she whispered.

Yasha stood up in a daze her blue eyes going blank. Okami tried to follow but Inuyasha put a hand in front of him, "I think this is something she needs to figure out on her own" he said. Okami sat back down and let out a small howl, "come on, I'm sure you hate being stuck in here all the time would you like to play territory?" Inuyasha asked Okami as he stood.

"Hai!" he said in an old Japanese term for 'Yes'.

(With Yasha POV)

My head hurt, like as if it was trying to remember something. I sat down under the opposite side of the sacred tree, the side where my father had not been hanging, where the roots always grew to far out, and where in the afternoon the sun was blocked away by the other side of the tree.

I clutched my head, trying to see with my other sides what was causing the ruckuses.

I found myself in a dark space in my mind the only place where I could see my other sides. All of them, demon, human, miko, and myself.

HD: Why Are You Guys Being So NOISY!?

H: I don't know the demon started to thrash around wildly out of nowhere, saying she'll kill her. And the miko and the demon's cells were just combined and they're both trying to get out!

HD: Hey Both OF YOU!

M: What do you want now!

HD: Why are you and the demon fighting to get out?

M: We'll kill that bitch for running out on us, calling us those names!

D: Ya! She's not worthy to have held us, or even be elated to us!

HD: Both of you stop, Kagome's not her. I don't know why they look so much alike but I know they can't be the same person!

H: Kagome would never do something so mean!

HD: I'm amazed she actually agreed to fight Naraku.

The Demon and Miko stood side by side looking at each other for a few moments before nodding.

M: We have a preposition for you young half demon.

D: Ask that human if she would accept us in all of our forms, and why she looks so much like her.

HD: Yes, now please stay calm my head feels like it's going to split in two.

When I opened my eyes I calmed myself down for a few moments, I heard foot steps in back of me, sobbing, and hard breathing. I turned to see who it was but when the scent hit me I knew immediately it was Kagome. I sat back, my feet refused to move; so I weld up into a little ball my knees up so that I could put my face in them.

Kagome spoke to herself, "stupid Inuyasha, why does he always make fun of me and be mean to me?"

I heard her hitting the tree with her small fist. "…why... why... why…" she asked in between her sobs. I listened as she spoke, till my legs decided to let me move I would sit in my spot.

"All he sees me as is a stupid shard detector" Kagome sobbed, "or Kikyo, that's all I am to him" I lifted my head. Ears now pointed, Kagome felt she was nothing to my father? My father would kill for her, I was sure he would.

And Kikyo… why was that name so familiar?

D: Think back to the times we were in that bitch's womb…

So I did as the demon asked thinking of the few words I heard in there, Kikyo was something I heard often. Sister Kikyo, priestess Kikyo, and other times just Kikyo… now that I though about it my mothers name could have been Kikyo. She always turned around when they said these names; sometimes she just spoke words of her own.

I stood up now full of questions and courage I walked to the side of the tree, "Kikyo…" I started; Kagome's head looked up at me "she was my mother… right?"

She looked down and gave me a little nod, "and you've met my mother?" I asked. She nodded again, "how? My mother's dead"

She nodded and sat down on the over grown roots wiping away a tear, "a demon brought her back to life, and it seems that I'm always at competition with her" her bangs covered her eyes and she shook her head "no actually I think she's won. I think she won long, long ago. When she gave birth to you"

I sighed and sat down next to her, "I've never told you how I was born have I?"

She shook her head, "I was born at three months old. The same day my mother died and my father was pinned to this same tree. Nobody knew of my mother being pregnant, in fact the only person that knew was Kikyo and Kaede" I sighed, "when she died Kaede told all of me and the village herbalist cut me out"

I shrugged my shoulders, "some how I survived, even though I was tinny, under aged, and could barely breathe. Kaede said as soon as they gave me a bottle I suckled and since that moment she knew I was going to live" I smiled a little, "she took care of me and feed me ever time I would allow the bottle into my mouth. By the time I was a month old I was as big as a new born. I grew fast by the time I was seven months old it seemed as if I was never born early"

Kagome gave me a pat on the head, "I don't care if that's how you were born you were raised and you grew and now me and you know one another. That's all that matters you made it and you're not leaving any time soon"

"Kagome why do you look so much like her?" I asked her saddened at the fact that the one person who hated me the first time in my life looked so much like a human that accepted me.

"Because I'm her reincarnation, I don't know how or why all I know is that I'm easily mistaken for her"

I paused for a second before talking once again. So she was in a way related to Kikyo yet was not? Well it was hard to understand but I guess I got it.

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you say Kikyo won because she gave birth to me?"

"Well… Inuyasha always runs off with Kikyo at any chance or times he sees that he can. So after she had you she got the closest connection I could ever hope to have" she explained.

"Oh… Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Would you accept me in any form?" I asked her my hands fidgeting.

"Of course, human, demon, half demon, and anything else you can become you're still Yasha" she smiled and stroked my ears, "I accepted Inuyasha didn't I? Why would you be any different?"

"Because it's because of me that Inuyasha's first child won't be yours and that well… I'm sort of a nuisance aren't I?"

"No, I think I would have been sadder if I found out you had died and had never had a chance to experience a family. Or, what was it that Inuyasha called it again… a pack"

Ya it's a pack, that's the way demons like dogs, cats, wolves, and a few other demons know who their family is" I explained to her.

"Well come on it's getting late, and Inuyasha hates it when I come back after dark" Kagome laughed and took my hand into her own; I smiled and laughed along with her.

I walked next to her holding her hand. It felt like I finally had a mother, when we were walking down the hill I gave her hand a little tug "Kagome, even if you're not my real blood related mother. You're the best mother I could ever wish for" I smiled.

Kagome smiled and then stopped, I did the same. "Close your eyes" she told me with a smile. I closed my eyes a little confused; she brushed my forehead bangs back and gave me a kiss on the head. My eyes opened wide; was this what a mothers touch was suppose to feel like? Soft and kind… I liked it.

But I didn't know how to react so I blushed; she pulled her lips back from my head. And I noticed our height difference, though she was only two or three years older I was at least a foot and a half shorter than her.

She smiled again, "good girl" she pat my head stroking my ears.

I blushed with a little bit of a smile on my face, I felt like a pup again.

Kagome and I continued to walk down the rest of the hill. And just as we got close to the outskirts of the village we saw Inuyasha and Okami were outside waiting for us, throwing pebbles at a stick. Kagome waved and yelled "INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha and Okami looked up; I looked at Kagome my arms crossed. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Okami was waving back and that Inuyasha was standing the same way I was looking at Kagome.

(Later after getting back into the hut till night fall)(Narrator POV)

"Aren't you going to sleep Yasha?" Kagome asked her. It was night time and Okami had fallen asleep long ago in the futon. Kagome was next to him sitting wondering if Yasha was going to sleep. She did not look at Kagome, "no I'll be awake all night and maybe even all of tomorrow morning" when she looked at Kagome one of her eyes were becoming red, "if I'm not back in two days come looking for me" she stood up covering her face.

Inuyasha stood and held her hand back so that she could not leave; she kept her eyes closed "You better come back safe ya hear?"

When she looked at him both her eyes were red but her pupils were still large and blue, "sure…"

He let her go and she walked out of the hut eyes once again closed. Inuyasha walked back to her corner of the room, "aren't you going to follow her? Kagome asked.

He shook his head, "Whatever she decides to do is up to her not me or you" he said with no expression.

"You're worried aren't you?"

"That girl better come back tomorrow morning mated or not!" he growled.

(With Yasha)

I walked up the hill on all fours, eyes now full blown red and my once large blue pupils were as thin as a sickle, green colored. My tail and ears remained clam but on alert at all times. I walked through the forest shrubs and tree grasses till I reached the sacred tree. I looked up the mighty trees trunk and then in a large leap I climbed up its sturdy trunk.

The branches and leaves were thick and I tried to make the least amount of noise that I could. When I got to the top I looked down bellow me, all I saw was the dark night trees and a few large demon prowling around. I looked up at the stars, all of them were out I saw the huge full moon and a smirk came to my face. I took a large in take of breath and "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I howled as loud as I could.

The birds started flying and chirping off, and howls followed after mine. I looked up into the distance; I saw and heard feet heading towards me. I smirked and jumped off into the next tree and then the next. I tried to stay in the shadows and listen to all the feet following mine. Then a large paw met with my side. Pushing me to the ground and knocking the breath out of me.

"Hey bitch," I looked up at whatever had hit me; it was a wolf demon, he started to poke my side with his paw "well you seem unmated, wanna come over to my cave"

"Hell's no! Go mate with a bitch your own species!" I yelled back at the wolf.

He pawed at me harder almost crushing me, "no way half breed, I'm just looking for a little fun ya see" he smirked at me.

"No Please Let Me Go!!" I yelled scratching his paw.

"Hells no, I'm not gonna wait all night honey, if I need to fight ya just to screw with ya I will" he said green eyes glowing.

He pressed harder I yelped and cried out in pain. Then I decided enough was enough; I pushed his paw off and jumped up to his neck and bit down on him.

He pushed me down and I yelped in pain again. I howled again and a demon howled back. Not the same demon but a different one, I looked to my side and a large demon boy jumped onto his neck. Quickly and slyly transforming into a full fledged demon.

I couldn't tell what he was he looked like a fox but then again he looked like a wolf. The demon boy yelped and jumped off me in pain. I ran to a tree to hide before someone died. The wolf held the other demon by the neck and the other demon chewed his leg from the bottom up.

The wolf jumped in pain and limped off, running as far away as he could from the other demon. I looked to the side and the demon was staring at me, one of his eyes was red and the other was a goldish-yellow. Both were red like any demons would have been this night.

He changed back into his human form, wearing a light blue kimono tee-shirt and a light green short kimono pants. He looked like an honest boy with his messy whitish-blue hair and bent over ears. His tail wagged "that was a close one hu?" he massaged his neck, "now that demon had a nasty temper, bite, and attitude well, lady?"

My head went side to side like a confused dog; he spoke like a fox and a wolf all at the same time. "Oh sorry it must be the mixed scents, lady" his large white-blue tail swayed side to side, "well I'm a kitsune Okami, you know a fox-wolf?"

I smiled, "wow, and you're also a white west aren't you?"

"Yep" he said arms crossed proudly, "but um... how did you know? Almost no one knows of our existence"

"Well I found a young wolf from the white west" I explained, "and he's currently under my care"

"Oh now I understand" he said, then his head quickly turned to the side and his ears twitched.

"Get down!" he pushed me down to the ground, roughly but I was just fine after all if not that arrow would have been in my chest now. "You ok?" he asked me I nodded.

He helped me up and put me behind him his large tail went around my waist slightly, "who the hell did that!?" he yelled into the shadows.

"I'm amazed in your talents half breeds. But will they be enough to let you live through the night?" a woman's voice came out from the forest bush, I couldn't smell, see, or hear her.

"You just stay there… I'll make sure she doesn't harm you… she seems to be after you, and has miko powers" he looked back at me, "have you done anything to anger the priestess?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't even know any Miko's except for one but I have done nothing to anger her" I said looking up at his red eyes.

"What Do You Want From Us!?" he yelled at her, "We have not attacked your village and neither do we plan to" he said moving his arm.

A woman came out from the shadows; she wore red pants and a white shirt. My eyes recognized her immediately "Kikyo…"

"You know her?" he looked down at me, "I think so…"

"Yasha, it's been a long time… about fifty tree years now" she said, "I see you've lived and grown into a woman"

"Mother?" my eyes went wide with fear, I sensed her miko powers rising.

"Too bad this must be a bitter sweet meeting but," she pulled out an arrow and settled it onto her bow "I've come to finish what my body would not"

The demon boy looked from me to my mother, still covering me from any of her attacks. "Hey Leave her alone! What did she ever do to you?!" he yelled at her, "She's your daughter you can't just kill her when she's young and still has chances to live!"

He started to growl his hair rising, in his anger he hissed like a fox; "Ha! That girl had no chance to live when she was born, I'm amazed she even made it this far!" she said with a maniacal laughter that made me cower in fear.

She let the arrow go and the demon boy picked me up and jumped right over her. He held me in his strong arms; he landed slyly on his feet pointed up as if he was ready to run off, "Why should she be killed for your mistake of becoming pregnant? She deserves a chance to live, half demon or not!" he yelled blaming Kikyo for all that he seemed to know.

"That girl deserves no happiness and if I need to kill her to make sure of that I will!" I noticed the strangest scent in Kikyo when she yelled that. Jealousy, was she jealous that I had a chance to live and she did not? And further more how was she alive and looking as young as the day she died, "Kikyo, why are you alive? You've been dead for fifty tree years as far as I know" I asked her.

"And that's were you're wrong you useless mutt" she pulled another arrow from her quiver "I was resurrected and have a part of Kagome's soul that keeps me alive"

"Now DIE!" she let the arrow come towards us again and the demon boy didn't have enough time to let him move so I did the one thing I knew I could do. I put my hands out in front of myself jumping in front of him; I peeked out of my closed eyes and just as the arrow was about to pierce my heart as it had my father it stood in front of a orange blast of power coming from my hands.

I heard a voice in my head that said '_Throw it back…_' I turned my hands and thrust the arrow back. It pierced her side instead of mine and I smiled in joy, I wasn't going to die! Well at least not today for all I knew.

But she didn't bleed nor did it get stick within her side instead she broke like glass. My eyes went wide and I took a step back at the miasma that poured out of her wound. "See child, you can kill me so easily but I will be back…" she turned around and picked up the arrow; she put it back in the quiver and put a hand at her broken side, she looked back at me "and then… you shall die"

She walked down the hill and left flying snake creatures from the shadows followed her, I fell back now tiered of this strange hard life of mine. I was cached by the demon boy; he looked down at me, his double colored eyes looking down at me; his hair fell over his face perfectly making him look more like a god than a demon. "You tiered? I'll let you stay at my cave, don't worry I wouldn't attempt anything" he said pulling me back up to my feet, "I have honor unlike more demons and want a good life for any children I have"

I nodded and he lifted me up and onto his back. I relaxed against it, he seemed to be just shorter than Inuyasha but his body was well built so he felt slightly stronger than him. He pulled my legs till I was settled on his back. Inuyasha was a lot taller than me, Kagome was as well, but the demon boy was taller than Kagome shorter than Inuyasha.

I smiled slightly but tried not to sleep. I would make sure he wasn't a danger to me or anyone else. He walked up the hill and headed farther into the forest.

All along the way I heard many demon sinkers, howls, and moans. Then a few times I could smell disgusting scents of lust, wanting, and even sex. I hated the though that people would do these things all in the open. But I really didn't know how it worked at all, I had been explained once where children came from but nothing that actually explained to me enough.

There was a girl who had lived in the village when I was only a child and she had made Kaede come over to help her give birth. I had sat myself in a corner and just as she was about to give birth her husband had lifted me by the scruff and dropped me outside. I had sat myself outside of the hut and the whole time I listened I heard screams of pain and smelled blood. Then a baby's cry after a few hours was heard.

I had looked inside at this point the baby was in Kaede's arms bloody and helpless. The woman was on the floor bleeding and breathing roughly, he husband was crying and smiling at the same time. I didn't understand how or why that baby wasn't there in the morning and now it was screaming.

But either way the demon boy was at a cave somewhere deep in the forest now, he slowly and carefully put me into his arms. He walked a few more steps and put me down on a soft hay bed. I opened my eyes a peek to see him sitting up against the wall opposite of me. He put his head down and closed his eyes, I guess I could trust him so I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball to stay warm.

(In the morning narrator with Inuyasha Kaome and Okami)

Kagome sat in front of the hut washing the clothes of Inuyasha and her own. Well some parts at least. Obviously only her shorts, skirts and shirts were being washed. Under clothes would have to wait till she got back home, and only Inuyasha's red kimono and white shirt was being washed. She soaped the clothes and washed it off with her hands watching Okami every so often.

Okami was jumping around trying to catch the butterflies. He stared at it for a second, and his hair rose as he sprung up clapping his hands together but missing the butterfly again. So he landed empty handed on his bum again, Kagome giggled at the young boys playfulness. In moments he was up again to catch another.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was up in the tree shading her, now only in shorts she could admire his body. In which she could rarely do just trying to look under that baggy red outfit of his. His body was tanned to perfection and was well built. Kagome blushed and went back to cleaning the clothes. Things had been relatively quiet since Naraku had been killed; even with Yasha around there still was no Miroku, Sango, or Shippo around to stir things up.

But Yasha had been gone since night and it was already mid morning. Finally Kagome caught sight of a white haired dog eared girl coming up hill. She waved at her; Kagome stood up and yelled up at Inuyasha "Inuyasha! She's back!"

"Ya don't need to yell wench I could smell her coming" Inuyasha snorted at her.

"Oswari" Kagome said crossing her arms and turning around. Inuyasha kissed the dirt... again. (BAKA!! X3)

When Inuyasha turned around and opened his eyes a boy stood behind Yasha, confused and slightly amazed. "Um… who's that?" Inuyasha said referring to the demon boy.

"Oh, sorry! Every body this is Shiro-Disuke" Yasha introduced the boy, "You may call him either one"

He smiled and his tail wagged side to side, Kagome went closer and inspected the boy "So this is your mate? He looks like a nice boy" Kagome smiled.

Yasha blushed and the boy did the same, "I'm Not His Mate!" she yelled red all over the face.

"Sure, sure then why were you gone till morning?"

"Because I stayed over at his cave"

"Yep, see she said so herself" Kagome nodded to her, Yasha shook her head "No that's Not What I Mean!"

"Kagome she's telling the truth" Inuyasha said walking over and sniffing the boy, "he doesn't have a mate and Yasha's neck doesn't have a mate mark. Also their scents aren't intertwining they both smell like their own person"

"Oh…" Kagome hugged Yasha, "Welcome Back!!"

Yasha wiggled in her grasp, "I… can't-breathe!"

"Sorry" Kagome let her go and they both laughed.

Okami ran to Yasha and jumped into her arms giving her a hug. Yasha laughed and hugged him, he licked her face like a puppy. And she giggled; then he looked at Shiro. "Ni-ni!" he laughed jumping into his arms, "Tenten?"

"Aww that's were you've been Ten, a messenger had told me you got washed down stream" said Shiro to the little boy, his tail wagged back and forth faster.

"How do you know Oka-I mean…Tenten?" Yasha asked him.

"Oh, this is my younger brother. Well half brother. My father was a white west wolf demon and my mother was a half Clansman Kitsune demon" he settled Tenten into his arms, "As you can see he's a pure wolf demon because my real mother died and my father mated with a full fledged wolf demon like himself"

"But what's the half from your mother's side?" Kagome asked him with a kind face.

"You sure you wont think any different of me if I tell ya's?" Shiro asked them.

Yasha nodded, "Positive"

"Well then…" he scratched the back of his head then his ear; he lowed his head and looked down at the ground. Finally after many minutes he lifted his head and spoke in a monotone voice "Human…"

!#&()END!#&()(

A/N: I'm So sorry it took a week! I had detention every day this week. April is not my month. (Growls!) well tomorrows the comic con… I WANNA GO! Hay any of you guys going on Saturday or Sunday? It's in Manhattan NY. If you're going I'm willing to hold up a sign saying "ANIFUN FANFICTION!!"

I don't care if people will laugh because I will be meting one of my faithful readers 3. Yes I am that immature I don't care I'm happy!

Dedicated Tooooooo:

InuKag47- Wow I never knew I was that popular… Well thanks! Your review inspired me a lot! I hope you'll continue to support me!

NikoriSuzumirai- I'ma trying, give me a break detentions like what… two hours or something I actually just got out of it right now

SilverWolf- Thanks I'm still sorry I cant update to fast. I'm writing as long as I can to make this my longest story yet! X3

GoingGhost- No problem and thanks! I don't honestly think I'm that good if you check out the original you can see how bad my spelling really was… trust me really bad, I cleaned the first and second chapter but I guess I'll leave it as is for now

Kandygurl4- You'll find out as we all know everything and everyone has a purpose… I just don't know what I'ma gonna do with KE!

Oh ya Happy early BIRTHDAY TO RUBY! Happy EARLY B-DAY TO RUBY! I know you're not reading But I hope you see my Vid!

Yes Ruby is a friend of mine her birthday is tomorrow I will not tell how old because she told me to keep her anonymous 3;

_Please keep reading and please review and tell me if you're going to the comic con I seriously will hold up a sign saying ANIFUN._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Puppy Can Fox and Wolf Too

Chapter 6: A Chucky Chuck new day

_"Well then…" he scratched the back of his head then his ear; he lowed his head and looked down at the ground. Finally after many minutes he lifted his head and spoke in a monotone voice "Human…"_

It was now the afternoon Shiro was walking down the forest path behind Inuyasha. He was scared out of his wits, what was he going to do! This demon was much, much, MUCH strong than he was! In fact this Inuyasha could have slit his throat and had him dead in seconds.

At this though he gulped and felt perspiration going down his forehead. Was Inuyasha taking him into the forest so that when he screamed nobody would hear him? He watched Inuyasha walk carefully when he stopped and turned around he jumped holding his arms up to defend himself.

"What the hell are you fucking doing?" Inuyasha asked suddenly pissed.

"I've heard what demons do with demons like me who have human in their blood! I've seen it as well!" Shiro accused pointing a finger at him, "especially one in the royal family of the white dog clan!"

"You really are an idiot" Inuyasha said, "take a big guess, if I were from a royal dog family why would I be here with no mate but a daughter?"

"Maybe your mate died…"

"Correct" Inuyasha started to walk around Disuke, "now if I was in the royal dog family why would I not be in the palace but instead in a disgusting village filled with weak humans?"

"Um… because you don't wish to stay in the palace"

"Correct, you have a smart brain kid but let's see if you can figure out the last question" Inuyasha stopped in front of him, "Notice my scent and take a deep breath of it"

He did as he was told, "now remember Yasha's scent," he though for a moment and noticed that Yasha's scent had a strange spicy smell in it, "Think of why the scents smell so different and tell me when you figure it out"

Disuke twitched his nose for a few minutes his tail swaying side to side and up to down. "You're Half-Demons!?"

"Slightly correct, I am a half demon" Inuyasha then wagged his finger in his face, "Yasha on the other hand is like you but the opposite way. Both of you are half-of-half"

"Which makes us less than dirt… bugs dieing in the dirt… dead bugs in the dirt" Shiro said looking down at the ground sadly.

Inuyasha punched his face, Shiro fell to the ground. He finally understood why he had been taken to the forest to speak; it seemed that his family of both humans and half demons did not seem to care for difference and unkindness of one for the type of breed or features each had.

"You Listen To Me Ass HOLE!!" he lifted Disuke roughly by the collar and shook him as he spoke, "If you dare to say anything! Like That! EVER Again in front of my child or any other child I will Personally Make sure You Never Live To Speak AGAIN!!" Inuyasha yelled in his face growling as loud as his human lungs would allow.

Disuke stared at his face; he could tell Inuyasha was not lying. All he said was truth, his pelt would be mounted on the wall if he said a word of that again; "Do you understand me Boy?"

He nodded thankful to still be alive, Inuyasha snorted "Good" he dropped him down on the ground roughly onto his rump "Now it's your choice whether to stay or not. If you wish to stay just go walking back if you want to leave go come back for your brother and leave to where ever you wish to go"

Inuyasha walked ahead leaving Shiro on his rump to decide what he wished to do. He took in a big breath and fell onto his back looking up at the blue blanket with puffs of western cotton candy on it. "The sky is a big blue blanket" he said speaking over the droughty silence, "And those clouds are cotton candy" he stood up and stretched his arm and growled a bit.

He looked around and walked back off to the direction which Inuyasha had taken him. He would stay for the time being, there was no more war or fighting among the clans for now. Most females would be pregnant now so it would be a long time before a feud would disturb the peace.

He though this happily, after that spider demon thing had been killed life had been going well. When he got to the hut he saw Yasha and Tenten playing up in front. Now she was in short white pants and a short sleeved white shirt. She jumped over her tail spinning it around and around over her. Tenten imitated her jumping laughing.

She turned her head to greet the scent and just as she smiled she tripped over her tail and fell smack right on her face. Disuke smile started to twitch, he ran to her side and she laughed. "Sorry, I trip up like that all the time" she laughed her face red with embarrassment and brown with dirt.

"You might wanna wipe off your face" he giggled a little holding in his laugh with one hand up to his mouth, "you got dirt all over your face"

"Whoops!" she walked into the hut quickly Tenten following her from behind. '_Wow he usually doesn't take to strangers that well…_' thought Disuke watching her come out of the hut with a white bright face again. Tenten's face was also clean now; she must have though to wash his face while they went inside.

But when she came back she pouted and pushed her rump to the floor and sat cross-legged. "What's the matter?" Disuke asked Yasha, she sighed "I miss Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and even the perverted Monk Miroku…" he lowered himself to his knees still only touching the earth with his feet but so close if he put his hand down he could feel grass and dirt all the way up to his elbow.

"Where are they?" he asked her, "I think they're at their homes, or maybe visiting each others homes to see and pray for the graves of their loved ones" she answered.

"Well then don't be so down!" he stood back up smiling his arms up in the sky, "Come on they're alive so they'll come back. Don't feel so down!"

Yasha looked up at him and smiled, "ok!" Tenten barked and jumped, "what did he say?" she asked.

Disuke pushed his little brother down, "he said he wanted me to play, but I'm not sure I know how…"

"Come on! It's easy! Just do as I do!" Yasha grabbed the tip of her tail in one hand and then the end of it in the other. Shiro did the same. Then she started to spin it and she jumped over it each time it was about to hit her feet.

Disuke had a larger tail and he had more room to jump freely, Yasha laughed as she saw him playing with them. "I've got an idea!" Shiro said, "here hold this" he passed Yasha the tip of his tail, as he walked farther his tail grew till it was at least as big as him and her put together.

"Spin!" she did as he said and Tenten watched. Disuke barked and Tenten smiled standing up from his sitting position. He ran and jumped into their tail-jump-rope.

He jumped and jumped in pattern better than Yasha had. For he started to spin and do tricks like walking on his hands, dancing back and forth, or just changing position. They all laughed in merriment; and Yasha stopped spinning it and fell to the ground, Tenten fell to the ground tiredly, Disuke-Shiro followed.

They all huffed for breath and even when they caught it they sat around staring at the sky looking up at the clouds which formed shapes. "That one looks like a monkey" Yasha pointed at a cloud.

Tenten pointed at one just over head "Hana" he said, referring to the one shaped like a flower.

"Cotton candy" Shiro said with a smile on his face.

"They all look like cotton candy the point is to name them something a lot different" Yasha said laughing at Disuke's answer.

"Well cotton candy ain't a cloud so that cloud is cotton candy"

Yasha laughed at his childish behavior. "Do you like cotton candy that much?"

He nodded happily, "yep! It was the first sweet I ever tasted in my life and it was so-- Good!"

"Good then I'm gonna buy you some cotton candy for saving my life!" Yasha said smiling like a little girl as she looks at Disuke whose tongue smacked his lips, "I can't wait!"

(With Sango/Miroku/Shippo)

Sango kneeled in front of her brother's grave. The only things left of him were a few of his ashes and his melted sickle. She prayed to Kami that his soul would be forgiven for all the killings he committed. '_He hadn't done it on his own accord but please forgive him for everything he did on Naraku's accord_' she though, hands pressed together.

She felt a strong hand fall on her shoulder, when she looked up it was Miroku. He was much taller now than he had been three years ago; now twenty two, a year older than herself, he seemed more mature and strong. The walking's and fighting's Inuyasha had put him though made his muscular form grow. Though it was hidden under that drag of a robe that the Hoshi wore; believe or not even Sango had admired his body, when he did simple task like put out or turn on the fire, from behind her eyes would set astray of whatever she was doing to watch him.

But Miroku had also noticed Sango as a much more feminine and less town boy woman. "Hoshi-sama?"

"We should get going now, Inuyasha must be in a fit since we haven't gotten back yet" Miroku said. She nodded but looked back at her brother gave; that is until she felt a stray hand at her bottom. The hand stroked and pinched at her ass. She growled and smacked the Perverted Monk right on the face.

He fell over, "You Stupid Pervert!" she stood up and walked back to her stuff. Something's about him would never change.

Sango looked at the fox demon who sat at the foot of the fire, tail around his cold feet. "Shippo," he looked up at the voice that called him "come on we better get back to Kaede's village" she said as she walked behind him but not without patting his fluffy orange hair.

"Kay" he stood up and pointed at the fire. It changed colors from orange, yellow, and red to blue. Then he looked away at Sango and the fire went down and died. He had learned that little trick with his fox fire or Fox-Bi during their second year of travel.

Sango pulled the Haraikotsu onto her back with a bag in her arm. Miroku walked in with a smile, Kirara next to him in her big form. They climbed onto her. Shippo went on her neck while Sango sat in front of Miroku. He lifted his staff and put it under his thy so that it wouldn't fall as they flew off.

"What do you think Inuyasha and Kagome were doing with Yasha while we were gone?" Shippo asked Sango.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was gone by the time we got there" Sango said as Kirara took to the sky.

"Why?"

"Mating season, its spring and demons mate during this time. So who knows, maybe a boy got lucky and got her nice figure to themselves" Miroku said putting his arms around Sango's waist and putting his larger legs closer to her.

"Shut up Monk" Sango said, "But Shippo it is true she may have left us all for a mate. Don't worry with Inuyasha as her father I think she'd be lucky to go a step out of the hut without supervision" Sango tried to comfort Shippo, he smiled.

"When are you and Miroku gonna have a baby?" he asked.

"B-B-Baby?!" Sango turned red, but Miroku snuggled closer and put his chin down on her shoulder; "Ya Sango-chan when will I be getting a successor and a son?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well a… see that um…" Miroku bucked his hips at her behind and she jumped at the strange sensation, Sango whimpered "Let's just say I expect Kagome to get you a brother or sister first. After all the Hoshi plays with every girl he sees so why would I except to be the one bearing his children?"

Shippo nodded, he tilted his head his little index finger on his chin "Where do baby's come from?"

Sango blushed a deeper shade of red, "You see Shippo when a daddy wants his mommy to have a baby he'll toss her in bed and—" Sango clamped a hand onto his mouth.

"Hoshi-Sama!" she yelled at him as she gave him a bonk on the head, "why would you want to know this Shippo?"

"Because I see babies in mothers' arms and stomachs but how do they get there?"

"See Shippo men have this part where they—" Sango punched his eye.

"I'll tell you when you're older ok Shippo?" she asked, and he nodded smiling. Honestly that Hoshi was too much for one woman to handle.

(Q: My cousin asked me if I was gonna put a Lemon in the story. I'll only put a Lemon if you say yes… well if the majority of you say yes. 'cause I'm not all that sure about this Lemon stuff, I am no pev, so Yes or No. Please answer the Question! _Do you want a lemon yes or no?_)

After about two hours of air travel Sango suggested that they returned to feet travel at least to give Kirara a break. Miroku held Shippo on his back and Sango held Kirara, in her small kitten form, in her arms. She often looked at Miroku carrying the small Shippo on his back. Out of nowhere the picture of a boy with hair just like Miroku came into her sight. She turned around so that he could not see her blush.

Shippo's question repeated in her head, '_when are you gonna have a baby?_' it repeated and repeated till it was as normal as a heart beat. Was Miroku really serious about becoming a father? But would she be able to produce a good heir for them both?

He was the last monk in his family and she was the last demon slayer from her village. In order to continue both their lives they needed an heir, but still… 'what if he leaves me… what if I cant…' there were just to many buts and what if's.

She sighed and felt a hand at her bottom she pulled his hand away. Miroku flinched ready to be smacked but instead his hand was put to his side, "Hoshi-sama are you really serious?" she asked with a sincere face.

"About what Sango my dear?"

She blushed and let go of his hand, quickly she turned around so that he could not see her face. "Just Forget It!" she said not looking him in the face. 'Well… that… was… weird?' he thought.

After three hours of silence besides the giggling of the child fox demon and her Neko demon's playing, no words were exchanged between the adults. As they passed through the villages many girls looked at the two and giggled whispering words to each-other.

By the time they were in the middle of Kaede's village they saw a blue haired demon boy pushed out of an inn. A man yelled at him, "You LITTLE Thief!"

"I Am No Thief! You Must Be mistaken! For I only came to get an extract-ment of turtle skin!" he yelled back growling.

"Oh really!"

"Yes Sir!"

"So you were not the one who stole my chickens in the night!?"

"I only eat hunted meat, killed by no other than myself! Stealing in lie is disgusting, but here" the boy passed the man a gold coin, "I'm not sure if it'll cover the cost of you chickens and those turtle skins I need but if you could accept it I'm sure it would help"

The mans eyes went wide, "this is a malaglaly gold coin. They're worth more than 100 Jensta coins!" the old man looked up at the boy, "I'll get the skins right away!"

Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had been walking ahead of Sango who stopped to watch this take place. The man came back with a full body of soft turtle skins; he gave it to the boy who bowed in return. He looked at Sango for a second then gave her a smile and a slight-bow. "Good day Ma'am what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Sango! Hurry Up!" Miroku called from up the hill with Shippo on his shoulders; "Sango!? You're Sango!?" the boy grabbed her hand as she was about to leave.

Within seconds Miroku was back at her side; he scowled at the boy pushing him off of Sango. "What are you doing boy?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry it's just Yasha a friend of mine she's been waiting for you all to come back. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding" he put the skins in a bag, "My name is Disuke-Shiro you may call me either one" he held out his hand Miroku shook it first, "My name as you know is Miroku the Monk".

"Pleased to meet you" Sango shook his hand next, "Sango, the demon hunter"

Shippo clasped his hand over Disuke's "Shippo, the demon fox"

Kirara rubbed up against Shiro's leg, "I'm guessing you must be Kirara the Neko demon" he gave Kirara a scratch on the back.

"So are you Yasha's mate?" Shippo asked with a hopeful smile on his face, he already liked Shiro-Disuke and hoped that he would be able to play with him.

He blushed, "No, sorry I'm not her mate just her savior"

"Ok, well then let's head back to the hut!" Shippo said smiling. He tugged at Disuke's hand and pulled him, "Come on lets hurry if we get there fast then we can play with Yasha more!" he said pulling him ahead of the group.

Shiro walked in pace with Shippo leaving Sango and Miroku to speak behind him. "I don't know how or why he had so much money to just give away like that, but he seems familiar. Like as if someone warned me about him a long time ago" Sango said to Miroku.

"All I know is that money like that is not to be wasted on an inn man, he must have no use for it" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I though only rich demons and humans had money like that" Sango shrugged at Miroku, "I've never heard of such currency in the hands of a mere rover teen. I think we should watch him carefully"

Sango nodded and they followed Disuke who was pulled by Shippo pushed by Kirara. Shiro laughed, "Can you guys let me go?" he walked faster; "Come on I can walk on my own"

"Fine…" she walked a head of him, "Race Ya!" Shippo ran.

Disuke looked at him for a second then smiled and ran after him. Shippo moved as fast as his legs could but by the end Shiro had won. "That's no fair" Shippo panted, "You're taller so you can run faster"

He pointed his little finger at the taller boy. "Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"I'm telling you I didn't cheat don't worry when you're older you'll be taller or even taller than me" Shiro said patting Shippo's orange hair.

Shippo's tail wagged, "are you a fox like me?" he asked.

"I'm half a wolf, a third fox, and a third human" he explained as they walked closer to the hut.

Shippo looked up at Disuke, his green eyes shined like stars "really?"

"No lie kid" Shiro turned to see if Sango and Miroku were too far behind "so should we go in ahead of them or should we wait?"

Shippo's tail spun and his body twitched "Nooo!! I wanna Go Nooooooow" he whined, jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok" Shiro scratched his ears, "come on lets head on in"

Shippo jumped onto his shoulder then up to his head. Where he sat himself, so that he was in between the shoulder blades of Disuke's large form. He giggled at the kindness, "Shiro you're pretty cool for a half wolf demon"

"Thanks, you just remind me a lot of the hill wolf boy in my pack… I wonder how they're doing without me" he answered.

He bend down as he walked through the hut door, Yasha was taking an afternoon nap while Tenten played pick up sticks with Kagome. Shippo bounced off him to Kagome, "Hi Kagome! We're back! Did you miss us?" he spoke loudly but not loud enough that Yasha would wake up.

Kagome hugged the fox pup "Shippo! You're back!" she looked at Shiro who was putting down the medicines Kaede had asked him to bring, "Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked him.

"Oh, me and Shiro raced each other and well we left 'um behind" he answered scratching his head, "Sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry for" Kagome put Shippo down and he looked at Tenten with hate full eyes. Tenten smiled and held out a stick.

"What's that?" Shippo asked with a hiss.

"Shippo, that's rude, _HE_ is Tenten Disuke's little brother that Yasha saved" Kagome answered giving him an angered face.

"Oh… well what's it doing here?" Shippo asked with his hands on his hips.

"Shippo you shouldn't act like Inuyasha does that's rude" Kagome said as she put her hand behind his head. Inuyasha snorted, "I don't act like that stupid fox"

"Sit" Inuyasha fell to the ground. Shippo smiled, "Ok, I don't wanna end up like him" he uncrossed his arms and kneeled down to Tenten's level. After a growl, a purr, and a bark they both laughed and started to play together.

"Do you know when Sango and Miroku will be here?" Kagome looked at Disuke who was mixing the medicines by Kaede's order.

He looked up his multicolored eyes shining, "Oh ya they should be coming I can hear them"

Inuyasha looked up and added "Yep in five, four, three, two, and one…"

The hut door swung open, "WE'RE BACK!" Miroku yelled happily bursting into the hut.

Shippo and Tenten looked up Yasha jumped from her nap. "MIROKU! YOU IDIOT!" Sango came in and hit his head. He fell down, "I'm guessing he was exited from something else" Shippo said.

Tenten laughed as he noticed Miroku on the face butt up in the air almost like a dog stretching. Miroku sat up and looked at Tenten, as he turned his head Tenten did the same.

"I never knew you had a son Yasha"

"I DON'T!" Yasha growled at him, she turned around mumbling threats "First you wake me from my nap then you say I have a kid" she said her head turned to face Miroku with a snarl.

Miroku picked up Tenten and looked at him, and then he turned him side to side, then upside down. He giggled, but Shiro pulled him out of Miroku's hands. "His name is Tenten and he's my younger half brother. Please don't turn him upside down he is not a toy" Disuke said as he put his brother back down on the ground.

"Speaking of half" Sango looked inside her small pack; she outstretched her hand to Kagome "here we found a jewel shard along the way".

"Thanks Sango" Kagome gave the older girl a nod of appreciation. She took out the necklace from her shirt, the jewel shined pink and she clasped her hand over both the jewel marble and the jewel shard. Yasha, Disuke, and Tenten all watched intrigued.

When she opened her hands again the jewel was one shard closer to completion. "Wow! I never knew you could do that with the jewel shards" Yasha said surprised.

"You knew about the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked impressed.

"No, who do you think went to look for them in search for you?" Yasha said sarcastically, "Actually Naraku stole all five jewels I had collected"

"How did you collect that many?! Even with my village's strength of demon hunting we only got two" Sango asked surprised.

"To tell ya the truth I can sense the jewel" Yasha said simply, "I'm not sure if other people can but still I was angry when Naraku had the nerve to steal from me"

"Yasha I can also sense the jewel and Kikyo could do the same" Kagome said.

Yasha scratched her ear with her palm closing her eyes tightly before she spoke "Guess it runs in the family" she smiled with Kagome.

"So how many do we have left?" Inuyasha asked walking over to Kagomes side to inspect the jewel.

"Um… eight or so" she answered proportioning out the jewel.

"Well be better get going then" Inuyasha said, "Today Kagome gets the junk from her time she comes back by tomorrow and we head off to find the last of the jewel" he yawned and started out of the hut.

"Where is Kaede? I think the burning medicine is done" Disuke lifted the sack of medicine.

"She should be back at the big house in the village" Kagome answered poking at the fire as her friends put themselves back into place.

"I'll take ya" Yasha offered, Shippo and Tenten tugged at her arm "us too" he said.

She smiled and nodded; Shiro lifted the sack once more and followed Yasha out of the hut. Tenten and Shippo happily skipped around her. They walked in that order for awhile, Yasha holding the hands of the two pups and Shiro following from the back. Yasha stopped and looked back at Shiro with a smile, "come on walk with us, you have one free hand hold Tenten's or Shippo's"

He blushed and with a nod he walked to his brother's side and held his hand. Tenten smiled and continued to skip on into the village. As they started into the village Yasha became somewhat agitated, Shippo felt it as well as Tenten.

Shippo walked closer to Yasha and now held her side. While Tenten had climbed up to her back and held onto her there. Shiro looked at them then he looked around to see what was causing this problem. All the humans of the village were staring at them, but not with happy, plain, or ignoring faces. No, their faces held anger and lust. All seemed to be pointed at Yasha.

From the little knew about her was that her real mother was dead, Inuyasha was her father, and Kagome was like her step mother. He only knew a handful about her life but he could tell that something about her the villagers all seemed to dislike. He lifted his arm and put it over her shoulder.

She quickly turned her head in fear, he smiled at her. She sighed gave a nod and smiled back, with a just as equal grin. In the center of the village a huge building was located, it both looked like a shrine and a meeting house. "This is it" Yasha pulled his sleeve as he was about to knock on the door.

"Not through there through the back" Yasha held his hand with no problem but as Shiro's rough skin met with her softer type he blushed. She opened a back gate to a garden, and walked around the blooming flowers. Then there was a large outside hall way.

She had no shoes to remove so she put on the slippers, Disuke removed his sandals and walked in his socks. Yasha put Tenten and Shippo down and kneeled down to their level "Now both of you I want you to behave and take care of each other. When you hear a whistle three times that will be me calling you back here" she pat Shippo's head "I want you to keep Tenten safe and play in the far back of the garden"

Then she scratched Tenten behind the ear "And I want you to listen to Shippo-Onii-Kun can you say that?"

"Shippto-Nii-Chun" Tenten turned his head to the side. Yasha nodded and pat his head, "Ok both of you run off now" she turned back to Disuke and they ran to the back of the garden hand in hand.

"Why would they have to go there?" Shiro asked her.

(Yasha's POV)

"I had to come here with Kaede when I was a little kid the most gruesome things and words can all just be heard here" I walked to his side, "come on lets get going"

He followed me inside and just as I said, inside there were rooms and rooms filled with the dead and blood. The stench was all over, flies rested on some of the bodies sucking the last of their souls away. I felt a wave of nausea over come me as I looked away. We walked into the next hall, this one led to another building where medicines and bandages were kept.

Kaede sat drinking a sip of her tea and then going back to grinding up the medicinal herbs. "Kaede I finished that fast working demon burn medicine" Shiro said walking towards her side.

He passed her the bag "Ai child this will help many during the hot summer" she gave him and me a nod, "come sit children, I'm sure that being stuck inside that crowded hut of mine is no fun. If you wish you may all stay here with me and help me with the last of the medicine as I know both of you are well skilled at making medicines"

I looked at Shiro's multi colored eyes of red and green. His face held a grin I nodded at Kaede, "I'm sure Shippo and Tenten wont mind us saying a few minutes longer" Disuke said with a smile on his face.

I gave him a nod as well and we both got to work cleaning the leaves and grinding them together to make a mix like a paste. Disuke looked at my work while Kaede had left to go make herself more tea and some for us as well. "You know you really should grind harder and deeper so that they look almost like a mush and you can rub it in between your fingers till it disappears"

He walked over to my side and went behind me lifting his larger arms over my smaller pair; he helped me mush them harder together. But I wasn't paying attention to the medicine, his body grinded over mine in a rhythmic melody. Though he and I were clothed I felt his muscle even through the thin fabric of my shirt.

If he had not smelled like he wasn't trying anything suspicious I may have blushed. But instead, with all my will power, I focused back onto the medicine and not the boy grinding just behind me. Kaede walked in at this point "Oh I'm sorry I never knew you two were like that!" she quickly put the tea down and skipped out.

Shiro looked down at me; I looked up at him, putting my hands back on the ground and he finally jumped off. "Kaede! We weren't doing anything!" he yelled at Kaede from the other side of the room, "I would never do something like that to a mere innocent girl!" his face was full blown red.

I would have been red if I could feel my limbs, my skin went pale, I kneeled down. Kaede walked inside, "Ai child it be ok if you have intimidate feelings for a girl ye are still young" she took a sip of her tea "And Yasha, she be a beautiful girl as well"

And that was where my hearing cut off. The world started to spin and my eyes went out like a light, I felt a bang on my head and that was it.

When I awoke again I was being carried by a strong muscular body. I kept still, my body felt weak, but in my nose I could still smell the disgust of blood in my strong nose. Of all the traits of a dog I had to get I would have traded my strong nose for a pair of strangely colored eyes. But I had to admit sometimes it did come in handy.

I opened my eyes to see a sunset back ground. The shirt of the one who was carrying me was green, slightly see through. It was Disuke for sure. I lifted myself to a more comfortable position on his back. "If you felt so sick of the smell you could have just said so" I nodded, "Kaede told me it was just like the first time she took you there"

"No, she said the first time was worse, you vomited and crawled into a ball hiding your nose" he shook his head, "Really you don't have to agree to everything people say. You can say no once and awhile to things you don't want to do"

"Kay…" was the only word I could manage to say. I saw Tenten and Shippo walking ahead of us still hand in hand as I told Shippo to care for Tenten.

"Kaede told me to give you a medicine when we get back to the hut, you take it with no complain and then you sleep" and those were the last of his words. He stayed silent the rest of the time when he walked into the hut we were surrounded by Kagome and Sango.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

"She fainted from the terrible smell of the first chamber can you give her this medicine?" Shiro passed me to Sango who lifted my smaller form. I wasn't that heavy, just about the same weight as two bags of potatoes would be my best guess.

She walked quickly with Kagome by her side and put me in the spare room. Kagome put a soft cloth on my head that was somewhat cool and then put the medicine water in my mouth. I swallowed. "You can take care of her for the night right Sango?"

"Ya, it seemed to just be a minor nausea she'll be up and ready to go by morning" she said walking out with Kagome.

The room was dark with moon light filling it now from the small window, in the shy corner. This had been my old room… I spoke out loud to no one in particular "Why do I always end up sick?"

#&)(END)(&#&)(

A/N: DAMN THAT TOOK ME FOREVER!! I'm so sorry everyone!

I hope you're enjoying my story, because I enjoy writing it. Please review I am trying my best and besides how am I suppose to know what you like best if all you do is say, "great fic, please update soon"?

I'm not complaining or anything it's just that well… I need to know what I'm good at and what I'm not then I could make this story better for you, me, and everyone else reading my fics.

Thank you for reading

Dedicated too:

InuKag47- Well you know I try my best. Thanks for the support it really helps

GoingGhost- LoL to bad it was really good I got a new bundle of Naruto stuff and other animes. Thank Kami that I saved my money for once

g2fan- Thanks but if you don't mind can ya'll please tell me what you like best?

-Nikori-Suzumirai- sorry no myspace but I have read that story from your friend (who I am to lazy to retype name here so…) insert name here It's really funny 3

Bakagirl101- Thank you again but the same as g2fan could you tell me what you like best about my fic (and your fiends that like fan fiction)?

"Yay! Lookie at all the reviews wait… no not you Alex!!" pushes baby brother into bathroom, "sorry gotta go, my crazy bro just um… had an accident… I hate my brother… soooooooo much"

3;;


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Moon and a Cold

A/N: Ok I'm really sad now; only one person reviewed my story. And I'm working really hard. If I see that nobodies reviewing/reading I may have no chose but to delete the story.

And only one person answered my question do you want a lemon yes or no? If you want you can review and answer that anonymously I do accept anonymous reviews.

Nikori-Sukigawa- Arigato! Arigato! Thanks for being the one and only reviewer it makes me feel really special!

* * *

Chapter 7: Only Two Can

In the morning when I woke my head felt fuzzy and hot. I yawned but kept my head down on the pillow. I couldn't breath or smell anything through my nose. I took a big breath through my mouth; the room had Sango's, Tenten, and Shippo's scent inside.

I crawled out from under the covers; I shook my body off, removing the sweat from my body. I yawned and stretched again then walked off and out of the room. I walked through the hut and saw that Inuyasha had still not arrived, Miroku slept in a corner against the wall and just a few inches away was Shiro-Disuke his left leg bouncing up and down like as if he was running.

I continued to walk out of the hut, the prickly grass cool against my hot feet. I felt like as if I was more dead than alive. Heat capped my entire body I sniffed my body. "When was the last time I took a bath?"

About three days ago now that I thought about it, I walked down to the river. Though the water was cold in the river it was also cleaner than just going to the closer and warmer marsh. I looked at the clear cold water, playing with the pebbles using only my toes.

I removed my clothes and as my hot body met with the cold water I shook. My arms covered my large breast till I got deep enough to kneel down and take my bath there. I sniffled at the cold water and let out a sneeze. Then I heard foot steps behind me "If you're dirty you shouldn't bath in cold water" it said.

I almost turned around till I remembered I wore nothing so I turned my head instead, it was Inuyasha. I sighed "I know but still having to walk all the way over to the spring just to wash myself off isn't really worth it"

"I'll be back at the hut you should be back before everyone is awake" he said walking off in the direction of the hut. It was now pretty crowded, I was surprised a demon like Tenten and Shiro-Disuke chose to stay inside.

I felt my forehead it was still hot but since my body was cold I would be just fine. I guessed. I swam back to the shore where my clothes sat, keeping myself low in the water as a cover. When I got up and out of the water I grabbed my clothes and put on my shirt as quickly as I could. I bandaged my chest underneath my shirt and then continued to dress myself. I put on my underwear, then my short pants, and last my soon-to-be-too-small-for-me pants.

I shook the water out of my fur like a dog and rolled in the grass for a few seconds. Then I walked back to the hut, still with a fever but I was cold enough to control it. The grass was now warm against my toes; I wished I could have found some kind of deer kill. I was hungry for once.

When I got into the hut Kagome was back, Inuyasha sat next to her, in his hands there was a ramen boll. "Hey I want some too!" I pouted and ran to Kagome's side.

She laughed and patted my damp hair "Ok, ok here" she passed me a full hot ramen cup. I licked my lips and started to chug it down.

Kagome shook her head, "Do all dogs like Ramen or is just a family thing?"

I didn't answer I was to busy eating the food from the future. Maybe living there wouldn't be that bad after all they have food like this I could imagine how good demons and half demons had it there. But for now living in the past was the only way for me. I don't think I would like to smell that stinky air every day. And not having a forest to run around in? Where's the fun in getting a meal?!

I shook my head and slurped up a group of ramen noodles.

(After everyone ate breakfast Kagome's POV)

It was a strangely quiet morning it was still early "So Disuke you gonna come with us and help us all find a few jewel shards?" Miroku asked the boy who sat next to him.

Inuyasha nodded, "Ya we could always use another demon in the group to help us out"

Shiro scratched his head with a bit of a blush "come on I'm not that strong I'm sure both of you could beat me"

"So we kept Shippo" Inuyasha said. Shippo kicked his arm "And What Is That Suppose to Mean!?"

"It means you're weak ya Runt!" Inuyasha said pushing him off, but not to roughly it was still too early for him to get sat.

"I guess I could come along I have no group or anyone to travel with. Ya I'll come along" he said with a smile.

I clapped my hands together "well that settles it Welcome to our group!" I said.

"We better get going then, we don't get any jewel shards if we sit around here and do nothing" Sango said standing up helping Tenten up.

Her Haraikotsu was lifted as she stood up. Yasha helped me up with one hand. Miroku stood up as well as Inuyasha, Disuke soon followed with Shippo on his shoulder. Tenten jumped up and down till Sango lifted him up. We all headed out of the small hut and walked in the west direction. North would have been better but since it was were we had just defeated Naraku we would have to go in this direction instead.

Shippo tugged my sleeve "How many jewel shards do we have left to get Kagome?"

I thought out loud "well if Kouga has two and we need about seven we've only got to get five more" I put my hand on his shoulder "It's ok Shippo I'm sure we'll find them all in a matter of weeks"

"Then where will you go Kagome?" I though. Was he really thinking about that? Where would I go after I collected all the jewel shards? And what would we wish for? Maybe we could bring Kohaku back… but that would be selfish. Would I stay here in the past or go back to my own time and live out the last of my high school days as a normal girl?

"I don't know Shippo, let's just hope for the best"

Yasha walked beside me and heard every word. She seemed to be thinking about it as well. I would leave her to her thoughts for now and not disturb her. But everyone was so silent.

Shippo spoke out of nowhere "What would everyone wish for if you had the complete jewel?"

"I'd wish to be the most powerful demon!" Inuyasha said happily.

"I'd wish for many airs for my life line" Miroku answered.

"I'd wish that Miroku would stop being a pervert" said Sango.

I thought quickly "I'd wish that I could keep coming to the past and the future forever"

Shippo jumped up and down excitedly "I'd wish we could always be together forever!"

Tenten spoke even "Mama!"

Shiro though then spoke as well "A pack"

"A family I guess" Yasha answered with a smile.

It seemed that everyone here had one thing in common we all wanted something that would keep us together. Though most of our wishes were stupid to others we were happy with them.

"I like Kagome-Chan's best" Miroku said.

"I like Kagome's wish too" Yasha followed, "But I also liked Shippo's"

"I'm in favor of my own" Inuyasha said.

"You'll never change" I said with a smile. I knew that Inuyasha wanted to be a demon but I could also tell he waved off that dream often when he was with us. Every time he turned demon now it just seemed that we loose more and more of him. When he's human he seems like a kinder softer person. And when he's a half demon… well I think he's perfect like that.

I couldn't see what was so bad about being half demon.

"I'd wish I was a half demon" I said wish a smile. Inuyasha looked back at me and Yasha looked up at me "Being a half demon ain't good Kagome. People make fun of you and everyone you go around with" Inuyasha said.

Yasha added her own reason's "People also hurt you, hate you, and want nothing to do with you. Also if you're a half demon you children will end up like me or Shiro-Disuke"

He nodded, "It's true" Tenten looked back but understood nothing of what we wee saying.

"So I've been different people use to make fun of my eye color and stupidity" I said sternly.

"You're world is to soft people don't just call you names Kagome they will literally want to kill you" Inuyasha said.

"That or they'll just hate you and be afraid of you with such intensity that it'll be like as if you have no worth. You'll be a Nothing" Yasha added.

Then the conversation stopped and we all walked in new positions. Miroku walked next to Sango, me next to Inuyasha and Yasha on his other side, and behind us Shiro, Shippo, and Tenten on his shoulders. Everyone spoke to the person next to them in our strange group orders.

We stopped one for a drink at around ten then we continued our walk, we stopped in front of road that cut in two "which way do we go?" Sango asked.

"I don't know I sense a jewel shard in each direction" I answered.

"Maybe we should split up into two groups" suggested Inuyasha.

"Ok every group gets two adults, one teen, and one child" I said.

Miroku walked closer to Sango "Me and Sango will go this way"

Sango picked up Shippo "Shippo will be our child after all he does have brown hair like me"

"True!" Shippo said tucking away his tail and removing his fox coat to look more human.

"I'll go along with them as well" Shiro said. Though he had blue hair, he was part fox. With a hand gesture and a leaf on his hair it quickly changed to black, his eyes into blue and brown, and his tail disappeared.

"It does make sense after all I have white hair and dog ears, Tenten had white hair and pointed human ears, and Inuyasha has white hair and dog ears" Yasha then pointed at me, "While Kagome has blue green eyes which match me and Tenten's all at the same time"

I also spoke adding something new to the table "I think we should all change outfits that way they won't be able to tell who we are"

"I have to agree with Kagome there" said Sango.

"Ok well then… me and Yasha switch, Shippo switch with Tenten, Inuyasha you with Miroku, and Sango with Kagome" Shiro said.

"We meet back here when we're done" Miroku said following Inuyasha. Yasha grabbed Shippo's hand and Tenten's as well, Disuke walked them to the near by forest. Sango and I headed to the other small forest.

"I can't believe we didn't think of the problem with us defeating Naraku. People will start to think we're mad with power" Sango said, now seeing what I had seen long ago.

"Even after we defeat Naraku we still have more to do. Why did life curse us?" I asked no one, since I expected no answer.

"Or blessing" Sango said looking at me, "if it wasn't for Naraku, none of us would have met. In fact maybe Miroku would have already settled down with someone, and Inuyasha would be stuck with a dead Kikyo or even dead himself. Me I don't know and you well you might have been passing those tests of yours"

"Life would have been really different if I hadn't fallen in the well to find Buyo… my life would have been a wreck" I though for a few seconds and a face of disgust came "I might have been dating Hojo!"

"Hojo? But he lives in the past"

"No, his great-great-great-great-great-or-something-like-that grandson" I explained.

"That's weird I would have expected a weak link like him in his family line to end up dead"

I nodded in agreement Hojo wasn't exactly what you would call Mr. Survival. Me and Sango spoke as we changed, but not completely. Sango mostly gave me her over clothes. Leaving her in a green kimono with a pink-ish white shirt and me in her pink and dark pink Kimono. I tied my hair up as she most often did and she pulled her hair down and over her shoulders.

We walked back. Inuyasha looked strange wearing Miroku's black and blue Monks outfit, changed so that the blue went around his waist like a Kimono. Miroku wore the red hakama pants and the white shirt. Yasha wore the strange blue shorts and green shirt that was oh-so-slightly see through and Shiro her red hakama pants and short sleeved white shirt.

Shippo smiled happily wearing Tenten's white Kimono Shirt tucked into his pants which were lowered. Tenten wore a leaf patterned Kimono being only a child he needed nothing more. We put all the spare clothes in a backpack/basket and Tenten sat in it as I carried it.

"Ok who ever wins gets to chose which way to go kay?" Inuyasha said starring Miroku in the eyes.

"Yep"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, and Shoot!"

Inuyasha did paper and Miroku did rock, "I never we good at hand games" he snarled.

"Ok we go this way you go that way" Inuyasha pointed to the one on the right for his group and to the one on the left for Miroku's group.

"Ok and we stay in the village as travelers for three days then we meet back here" I said to all of us.

Everyone nodded and we walked our separate way I just hoped that we would all find what we needed and that the demon or human we fought for it with wouldn't be to tough.

(Shiro-Disuke's POV)

We walked into the village head first Sango held Shippo's hand and I walked behind Miroku. Miroku stopped and pulled both my face and Shippo's face close to his, "From now till we leave you both will address me as Father and Sango as Mother" Miroku said quietly to us both.

We nodded, "Yes daddy" Shippo said returning his hand to Sango's.

"Yes Father" I repeated. The word was strange coming from my lips. But I followed either way. Women looked our way as we walked by them every so often. It was like as if I was really human.

On the side there was a dumpling shop, it seemed quite old but many people sat around in the seats and children played as they waited for their parents. "Maybe we should find some info from these people here" Miroku said to Sango.

She gave him a nod and we walked to the dumpling shop. She lifted Shippo like as if he was a young child. Then we sat on one of the larger tables. A woman came to order our food and put the tea on out table, Miroku whispered to me an instruction.

I smirked and smiled up at the lady as she put down the tea pot and cups "Hey beautiful, I never expected to find someone as beautiful as you here"

She blushed and held the large holding plate up to her face to hide her smile. "I'm sorry sir, what would you like?" she asked.

"Could I have you?" I asked.

She held the plate up to her face again, "Oh no sir, you're much to kind. I'm sure I'm not worthy of that offer"

With in moments a group of female humans were surrounding me, the older ones pinching my cheeks the younger ones touching my hands and arms.

"I never though the kid had it in um'…" Miroku said, then he received a smack on his head by Sango.

"Miroku look at his face carefully"

And she was right all this suffocation was really making it hard for me to stay in this human form. "Lady's, lady's, don't worry. There's enough of him to go around. That is if he wasn't engaged"

"Engaged!?" they all said, even I did. What the hell was Miroku talking about?

"Yes, yes ladies we're only staying here to pass the day's till he can marry her"

"Marry!?" we all said in unison.

"Yes, right son Yasha. Aww and what a sight for sore eyes she is. You really have an eye as I did back in my younger days son" Miroku said putting his hand on my farther shoulder and holding me closely.

I blushed, "But he's old enough to marry why can't he marry her now?" asked one of the younger girls.

"Well you see poor Disuke has to wait till she's fifteen sadly she's only fourteen but will be turning fifteen at some point soon" Miroku held out his hands "and until then we will work him like the boy he was ment to be! Right son?"

I nodded with a smile to make it seem more real. I liked the idea of having Yasha as a promising mate but still we were only friends I would be sure she had other plans for a mate.

Sango spoke with women and Miroku with the men. Leaving me in Shippo with seven dango's to do as we wished outside. Shippo went to play with the younger boys, I watched for awhile but then got bored. I walked out of the shops range to go look around and see what I could find. There were few workers in a rice growing area. It seemed only a girl with strange silver hair and her mother with dark brown hair were working to put the rice bags up on the cart. I walked over to them and pushed it up for them.

"Oh thank you very much young man, you are quite kind"

I scratched my neck, "No problem do you need some help? I'm sure this is too much for you and your daughter to handle" I asked pointing at the rest of the rice bags.

She bowed "that would be very kind of you. But I'm sure you're busy" she said.

I shook my hands back and forth "No, no not at all actually I was just passing by with nothing to do" I lifted another rice bag and quickly put it on the wagon.

They worked along side me but I was the fastest, but since I needed to pretend to be human I would only lift one at a time. When I could have lifted fifteen maybe even twenty. They really weren't that heavy compared to other things I've carried, like weights and the training bags.

We quickly finished the job but they seemed worn out, "I'm sorry sir, we have noting to offer you"

I shook my hand again, "No I don't want anything but if you cold give me a little information please?"

She nodded, "please come in, I know it's not much but it's better than talking in the summer heat" she said walking me and her daughter to a small hut.

I kneeled in front of her as her daughter sat by her mother's side; she hid her pink eyes from me as if she had something to hide. "You see me and my family came here hearing some rumor about a jewel shard being located here in this village is this true?" I asked her very simply and plainly.

She gave me a nod, "But what do you wish to do with it?" she asked.

"A friend of mine is collecting them we've gone through a lot of trouble and we already have a marble-ish shape, all we need are about seven more" I answered, "why?"

She shook her head "No I'm just wondering, what's your friend's name?"

"Kagome" I spoke, "she's a priestess but she was busy with business at the capital. If you could please direct me towards where the jewel is rumored to be place that would be overly kind"

"Shiori go get him the jewel shard please"

Shiori stood and walked off to a cabinet; she took out a box and gave it to her mother. "I hope you are telling the truth, Inuyasha and Kagome inspired little Shiori so much" she said passing me the box.

"I found the jewel after Kagome-san left I felt bad that they didn't have it so I kept it hidden so that demons wouldn't take it away. But I can't touch it… I'm a half demon" she said, twiddling her feet on the ground.

I pat her head "So am I, if I may" I put the box on the floor and took a step back. I did three hand gestures and wiped my hand over my face. My hair became its normal silver-blue, along with my pointed wolf ears, red and blue eyes, and tail.

She stared up at me with awe "how did you do that?"

"I'm part kitsune demon I can transform into things very well, even change my form if I wish" I answered.

I gave them a smile, "I'm sorry I should go now. My comrades should be waiting for me. I don't want them to leave me behind and wonder where I went off to" I lifted the jewel out of the box carefully. It burned slightly but I though as purely as I could so that it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Ok" Shiori and her mother gave me a nod, I walked out and at the door way I gave them a bow as I transformed back into my fake human form; I left right back out and off to the dumpling shop.

I ran back hoping that they hadn't left me to some other place. Holding the jewel in my hand to make sure nobody stole it. And just as I had left them Miroku and Sango were now drinking tea for their last drink. I sat down next to Sango, "Mother"

She turned her head to face me "yes Disuke?"

"I found it"

"Found what?" she asked confused.

"Hold out your hand" she did as I asked and I passed it to her. She opened her hand to see the jewel shard in it.

"Miroku"

"Yes my dear?" he asked looking up from his dumpling.

"He found it" she showed him the jewel.

"Well then now we should head off to find an Inn" Miroku said pushing Sango's hand back to her side. He paid the dumpling man and we left off. Shippo went back to Sango's side and gave her a hug. She lifted him up again.

The streets were much more crowded now, it would be hard if we got separated so Sango held my hand I followed along. I was surprised no one had said anything about how strange my age was for her ago. Shippo was fine since he looked about five but I looked at least fifteen. And Sango was about Twenty while Miroku was Twenty one. I seemed only five years younger than them.

We walked into an empty Inn it seemed about as old as everything else in the village. "Hello welcome to the Kimaka Inn. What do you need sir and Madam?"

"We would like two rooms" Miroku said, "one room for our sons and one room for ourselves"

"Of course so two futons for the boys and one for the lovely couple" the old man said. Sango was about to speak but Miroku gave her side a pinch.

"Yes sir, we expect a nice meal at around sun down. Do you have any hot springs?"

He gave Miroku a nod "right out back I have three, just got to the one for your gender. Oh, that is unless you'll be bathing with your wife" the old man said.

Miroku laughed as Sango gave him a kick. The old man walked out of the counter, "Right this way sir" he led us down the hall to two different rooms.

As me and Shippo walked into our room the man looked at me strangely as if he could tell though my disguise. I looked around the large empty room, "well this is boring…"

"You telling me" Shippo kicked at the floor and sat down on his butt.

"Hey Shippo"

"Ya?"

"They don't expect us to be here till sun set right?"

He nodded "ya" then he shrugged "so what?"

"Come on let's go to the other village and see what Inuyasha, Kagome, Tenten, and Yasha have been doing. I don't like the look that man gave me" I said to Shippo. He gave me a nod, "But first we gotta get their scent off our trail" I said to him.

He put his hand to his chin as if he was in though "I've got's an idea" he said standing up grabbing two towels. He passed one to me.

"Come on" he grabbed my hand and we knocked on Sango and Miroku's room.

Sango opened the door, "Sango we're gonna head out to take a bath over at the springs" I said to her.

"Ok you two and make sure you flip the card for the bath you go to" she said.

We nodded and walked out to the baths. I put the towel down on the side and look at my strange gaudy red outfit, it was actually Yasha's but still it was quite strange to me. I lifted Shippo up and jumped over the wall. Nobody seemed to notice us as we left off to the next hut.

I jumped over the roofs holding Shippo in my arm using my free arm to jump off to the next hut.

(With Yasha POV)

I was walking around town with Tenten on my back. I held him with one arm for he was held against my back with a sash string. I was investigating a rumor that a demon was in a castle on the lake, just out of the village, and held a jewel shard.

Tenten wiggled and bounced on my back, "What Tenten?" I asked him. He goo'd and gaa'd pointing at a prize stand filled with toys. I looked at the game; it was to aim at the glass target's with either three kunai knifes or these new western guns filled with rocks.

The prizes were toys, foods, and the one that most interested me was the cotton candy. I smiled, "Ok I'll win you a toy and I'll win Shiro-Disuke a big batch of cotton candy" I said to Tenten giving him a bounce.

He giggled with joy. I walked over to the man caring for the stand, "Sir, how many targets do I need to hit to win both a toy and a big batch of cotton candy?" I asked him.

He gave me a wide fanged smile, "All ya need to do is hit seven of them glass bottles with three knifes or three shots. In fact if you pay me one silver coin in stead of a grigin I'll let ya use eight shots" he said.

"Naw, here" I paid him one grigin and took three kunai. The one thing they didn't know was that I could hit all the targets with one shot. All watched me, I tossed the first one and dropped the second; meaning I would only use one to get all eight. Everyone watched more intently now.

I lifted one leg and bent it out like a tiger stance. I curved my arms and waist, and hurled the kunai out at the bottles. It hit one and broke it, then the next and the next; soon they were falling over without my kunai even touching them just with the wind it caused.

I howled out laughing at the man's face. He gave me five toys, a huge watt of cotton candy in a clear jar, then as I was about to leave he called me back "actually ma'am… you're suppose to buy another western treat…" he said embarrassed.

I looked at the foods, there were white breads, strange drinks, and then there was a jar filled with colorful stars. I picked the stars, he passed me the jar and I took one out tasting it. It was sweet! I left it in my mouth and it melted I was surprised.

I looked back at Tenten who was hugging his new toy, "try this little brother" I said to him holding a small star in my hand. He opened his mouth and I tossed it in. He sucked on it then his eyes went wide and his face turned pink with a large smile on it as he sucked the last of the juices out of it.

I walked around the town holding the jar and cotton candy in my arms; we kept only two of the toys. One shaped to be a dog the other a fox. I had been the one to choose the dog; he had wanted the bear, and the rest we sold at a fair price. Not only getting the money I spent back but some extra cash as well.

I looked around then shook my head "aww man" I remembered I hadn't come to the village to play but to find the jewel shard. I ran back to the inn and put all the stuff down in the room. Then softly I put the dog in front of my prizes and ran back outside. It was almost the afternoon! And they wanted me back by sun down.

I ran quickly out of the village to the forest, I almost tripped over the lake and into the water but I stopped just in time. "I don't see any castle do you Tenten?" I asked him confused.

He shook his head with a bark. I walked around the edge of the water often looking to the water hoping to see a reflection or anything more than fish. I put my and down to dip the water up but instead when I touched the water I felt noting but air. My eyes went wide with surprise, "Yasha!"

I jumped at the sound of my name, "Shiro-Disuke!" I said looking at the boy in his normal demon blue hair tail out stretched, with Shippo in one arm. I smiled, but then frowned.

"What's the matter Yasha?" Shippo asked me wiggling out of Disuke's eyes.

"Nothing but… Disuke put your hand into the water" I said sternly. He bent down to my height and dipped his hand in, "what!"

He pulled his hand back, "Did you feel water?"

"No but I felt… air…" he turned his hand to see if anything had been done to his flesh.

"Ya right!" Shippo said. He dunked his hand as well but ripples formed in the water unlike our hands which passed right through it.

"I think only those with both human and demon attributes can feel the air…" Shiro-Disuke said, he took Tenten from my back, he let out a growl and Tenten doused his hand with water it came out as wet as Shippo's.

I took Tenten and tied him onto Shippo's back, "I want you to find Inuyasha and Kagome, tell them to find Sango and Miroku. We're going to investigate the water castle jewel" I said to Shippo. I pushed him in the direction of the village.

"But how will I find them!" he asked holding Tenten with both arms.

"Follow your nose; you said you can smell when I was on Kirara's back, so prove it!" I yelled at him. He yelped and ran sniffing the air.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Shiro-Disuke asked.

"Ya, like you growling at Tenten is any sweeter" I said knelling back down to the water, I dunked my head in eyes closed. The air that I took in smelled strange like as if it was filled with some kind of acid.

I opened my eyes to see a castle, we were just above it. And inside… I sensed the jewel. I pulled my head up, "Shiro-Disuke" I went behind him.

"Ya?"

"Jump!" I pushed him in and we fell straight down to the roof of the castle, I fell on top of him.

"What are you Crazy!? That could have Killed Us!" he yelled rubbing his head.

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew there was nothing to catch us" I answered, helping him stand up. The sky here was pitch black, darker than night.

The only thing here was a red moon to color the dark sky, but it looked an awful lot like a sunset.

"Come on you got us in the world now we gotta find that rumored jewel" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me along the roof. The roof tips were sharp against my feet but with master skill I felt only a simple pinch when I walked lightly against it.

"I don't know why but this place seems really familiar" he whispered, looking down at the guards. They all looked tough and were not to be fought if we could avoid it.

"Yasha, I got an Idea of how to get into the palace" Shiro-Disuke whispered in my ear his plan.

I gave him a nod and he pounced attacking the man guard bellow him. I saw the next guy coming and I pinched him so that he fainted. Then I removed his armor and put it over my clothes. Shiro-Disuke ripped his under shirt and made them a choker; we used a rope to tie them against the wall, tie them together, and then to tie their feet together. If one were to move his leg the other mans leg would be stretched and maybe even kill him if he was not careful with the choker. I smirked under the armor.

Shiro-Disuke passed me a weapon and we walked into the palace like normal guards. The air smelled like smoke and it burned my nose, so I stopped breathing through my nose and started breathing through my mouth. But this made it harder to define scents; I relied on Shiro-Disuke's smell.

"Come on, this way" he said motioning towards the left hall, "how do you know?" I asked him.

"I don't know this place just seems like a familiar place"

(Shiro-Disuke's POV)

When I said it seemed familiar I ment it looked exactly like my home. I was a palace prince; by the name Kanshin for all I was, was a burden of strong pain. But that was a different part of my life, I walked Yasha along. I knew where the priestess's room was she would be the only one who would have the jewel shard.

I pulled her along faster this was one of the most secure parts of the palace. But this wasn't my palace… it was dark, smelled disgusting, and seemed like more danger. I opened the corridor door to the temple hall. Instead of being its old fashion plain marble white it was black and smelled of soot.

Yasha started to cough, "you ok?"

"I think so," she said. I looked back at her and lifted her helmet and put a handkerchief on her nose and mouth.

"Thank you Shiro-Disuke" I blushed under my helmet once again glad she couldn't see my face.

"No problem, just try to breathe a little less"

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked me, I nodded and continued walking over to the temple. She followed, though my steps were slightly louder than hers she seemed to just leave a little tap that if I wasn't listening carefully I wouldn't even hear it.

I slowly turned the door open to see a line to walk just like the one back at home. But instead of being full of pure spirits in the water it was full of devils from hell. We walked in slowly careful of the fires.

"So they have come… at last" I heard a woman's voice say, I shoot my ground so that it would seem that we were both males and she wouldn't attack Yasha first.

"Who are you!?" I yelled.

A shadow stood like a phoenix bird within the flames, Yasha stepped forward but remained quiet.

"So shall we start this game or would you rather just lose?" she said. I couldn't see her face but I knew one this, we didn't want to fight her, human, demon, or half demon.

"Wench!" I yelled. Yasha seemed to be able to tell she was not to speak and I was glad for that. Then a group of swords and arrows were tossed at us from two side's both aiming at us both. She looked from side to side and grabbed me. A barrier appeared around us both and the arrows and swords were all blocked.

"Yasha whatever you are doing don't stop!" I said lifting her up bridal style. The armor was burning right through her abilities of priestess power. I hoped that she wouldn't burn my skin but I held her carefully and close either way.

I ran down the parade of weapons, not one piercing through the barrier she held up. As we got closer to the phoenix woman the fire became more intense; Yasha started to pant, I only hoped that the barrier would stay up long enough.

The woman moved her arm out wards next to her, then I saw her hand come out of her sleeve she pulled on the fire and a barrier of flames came up.

"I'm sorry Shiro-Disuke… I can't hold it up any longer…" she said falling limp in my arms, the barrier fluttered but quickly dissolved. I was glad now no more swords were heading our way, but now that both of our armors were burned off both from her aura. Strangely though I felt no burn to my skin at all, "That's It!"

I removed the haori and placed it around us both. Story's told of a red cloth that would never burn, the coat of the fire rat. I held Yasha back from the flames; the woman laughed and pulled another fire lever.

We fell down a hole in the floor -I cried out- holding Yasha above me. We landed in a dark cellar, my shoulder sprained and bleeding. Yasha had hit her head just enough that it would bleed. I looked around; all I saw were bones, rotten furs, and the musky sound of a rat trotting by. It was pitch black at least till my eyes adjusted.

I licked Yasha's wound, till the wound was red but healed. I looked over at my shoulder, in a few hours it would heal but it might be infected so I tried to lick out as much dirt as I could. With my claw I picked out the last of the dirt I could see and licked the wound to make the bleeding stop.

"Inuyasha you guy's better get here soon…" I said, then I though 'are demon's allowed to pray? Aww whatever if Yasha can be part priestess then I can pray'

I clapped my hands twice together and held them close to my chest, "Please make Inuyasha and his pack hurry along, I don't want Yasha to get any more hurt than she already is" I said out loud to Kami, God.

#&(()END#&)

A/N:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Heir

A/N: Thanks for reviewing (those of you that took the time out of your busy lives to do so)

Once again I need to ask this question "Lemon Yes, No, Maybe?" just pick one if not could you please vote in my poll?

Dedicated too:

GoingGhost- Thanks for the review and ya I get sidetracked a lot too but I try not to leave a good story without reviewing It just makes me feel bad that I could have encouraged a person to do better than they already are.

Diamond369- OMG ok!! Here it is read and then review again! Thanks for being a new reader ;3 I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8: In Out, Night Day

* * *

Inuyasha ran at full speed running towards the lake Shippo had said Yasha and Shiro-Disuke had jumped into. He said that they hadn't come up even after he stayed there for about six minutes. They'd talked about the water as I it was a portal but both he and Tenten had only felt water.

He told Shippo to go off with Kagome find Miroku and Sango then come to the lake and wait for them all to get back. If… he got there in time…

(With Shiro-Disuke and Yasha ((Yasha's POV))

I woke in a dark cellar thankfully Shiro-Disuke was at my side holding me roughly by the waist. I lied on my stomach so that he wouldn't be as uncomfortable even with my body over his. We exchanged body warmth for the cellar was quite damp instead of dry.

But I had to stand up eventually so I looked around as Shiro-Disuke slept. It smelled like a damned piece of shit, excuse my language but it really smelled that bad. On the floor there were dead rats, mice, bones, and rotting pelts. The puddles were usually green, brown, and sometimes even purple.

I scowled and bumped into the edge of the cellar. Iron bars closed off the exit to me and Shiro-Disuke. I looked farther out; a shadow figure seemed to be sleeping against the wall. But when it stood and came closer I took three steps back.

"Who are you?"

"I am the guard who are you?" asked the guard, who sounded no older than a young adult.

"I'm one of your prisoners" I answered.

"I can see that," he said in sarcastic voice "what did you do to get you in here?"

"I don't know" I answered.

"Well that's too bad, here" he held a whole fish through the bars; I took it and walked off. Not knowing whether or not to trust him I decided to go with the safest way, no trust. If I gave trust and he broke it something bad could happen if I didn't trust him I could not be broken.

I held the fish and walked back to Shiro-Disuke. He was sweating but he was at least up, I licked his cheek as an underling in a pack would normally do to help. "I'm fine, my arm just hurts a bit" I smiled a bit when he said that, at least we were fine.

"A guard gave me this fish, you sure it's good to eat?" I passed him the fish. He sniffed it and turned it in strange angles as if he was use to food being poisoned. "No" he cut the fish in half with his claws.

Bugs and other bottom feeders crawled out of the poisoned fish. I snarled with disgust, Shiro-Disuke stood and held my shoulder for support. We walked around the borderline looking to see anything dented, weaker, broken, and even just mossier than other bars. We found nothing, but a few bones to chew on were what we ate; it was better than nothing.

"Stand" I heard the fire phoenix woman say. Shiro-Disuke quickly covered me from her or any of her blast attacks.

"I shall not attack you" she said, I couldn't see her once again her body was covered by shadows.

"What do you want?"

"I want the dog heir an I wish to speak to you boy of fox and wolf" she said pointing at me and Shiro-Disuke. I though about what she could do to harm me but then stood up for myself.

"What do you want?" I asked now.

"I only wish to make peace between the dog people and the fox" she said, I cocked my head to the side with a serious face.

"I shall make peace if you let us go unharmed"

She bowed "of course who would make peace when one is already harmed by the other, please come with me young master and I shall get you all cleaned up".

"Wait what about my friend?"

"Dirt like him? Pf. he's useless he's not even one breed of demon he shall be spoke to once I'm done with you dog"

Shiro-Disuke hung his head down in distress, "Shut up!" I yelled at her. She took a step back, "I'm not worth anymore than him. If you want peace you have to get it from us both. Where ever I go her goes where ever he goes I go".

"Yasha no," he grabbed my shoulder and waist "don't you think this is a little much? Just get away while you can and I'll get out eventually"

"No! We're both getting out or neither of us is getting out"

He smiled "stubborn girl" he stepped back, "ok let's do it your way".

They opened the cellar door and we both walked out. For the first time I saw the woman's face, it was pale and filled with make up's of all kind. Her clothes were red and detailed armor was what she wore over it. The flames seemed to have each been done by hand, it was beautiful, whether you were or royalty or just nothing at all it was an amazing site.

"Well then I got you out come along" she spoke we followed. Shiro-Disuke seemed to have gotten possessive, since this area was a danger to us both, he held me close to him by the waist.

When I tried to wiggle out he did a pack growl immediately claming me down, I just followed. She walked us to a large bathing room "don't worry there are dividers and nobody will be watching" she pushed us both in. I was blushing madly red.

Shiro-Disuke walked to one bath and I walked to the other. But the bath was huge; I stripped myself down to nothing and put my clothes in one pile on the side, so that they wouldn't get wet. I smiled and bounced around the entire wash room. I grabbed the western soap, a wash towel, and a bucket; and started to wash myself as water slowly poured into the bucket.

But then when I thought about it, being alone in the bath was well… lonely. When I was finished washing myself off, I put the towel around my form. I smiled and skipped off to Shiro-Disuke's bath, but first before arriving I covered my eyes in case.

"Shiro-Disuke"

"Yasha!? What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"I'm lonely, I'm to use to taking a bath with someone want me to scrub your back?" I asked him with a smile.

"Uh sure, you can un cover your eyes I'm covered" he said, I opened my eyes and found him in a towel as well. His face was slightly red, I was sure mine was as well because of the hot water.

I grabbed a scrubber and soaped it. "Can you use a towel instead? I never did like scrubbers it's like they're scrapping away your skin"

"I have a trick so that you get clean and it stay's soft" I said he turned around as I quickly prepared it. I put the scrubber on his back; he flinched, and I began to clean his back.

"Hu? How did you get it to be so soft?" he looked back to see a towel over it he smiled and laughed. I laughed as well, "Of all the years one day it just fell on it and I used it like that. Then I noticed it was soft so I never stopped" I explained to him as I washed his back. His back was hard and strong unlike mine, mine was flimsy weak and a scare lined it.

"Thanks Yasha" he said turning around with a smile when I was done, "would you like me to scrub your back?"

"No I'm fine" I stood but he stood and sat me down in his spot. "No, no; tisk, tisk Yasha when was the last time you had a back scrub from someone else" he said waving a finger kneeling down and soaping up the towel again.

I though then blushed, "since I couldn't bathe myself". Shiro-Disuke started to put soap on the scrubber "but that was like a super long time ago!"

"Well, Kagome did wash my hair and that was the first time someone helped me bathe myself since I was two" I explained to him.

"you need to pull down that towel of yours if you want me to wash your back" he said, I blushed madly red but turned the towel so that the opening was where my back was. He started to scrub at my vulnerable skin; it hurt slightly so I needed to chew on the towel him.

(Shiro-Disuke's POV)

She's skin was soft and pink, only slightly ruined by a scar that ran down her back all the way to her back muscle. But she started to wince "Am I doing it to hard?"

"No it's just me" she answered. I scrubbed softer and slower I watched the skin go from a soft peach-pink to a scattering of pink, I tilted my head. "Sorry my skin does that, I've always been susceptible to anything that can hurt me. Even just a plain old tree branch" she said with a stiffened back.

I stopped using the scrubber, "do you want me to wash your hair? It must be hard to do with such sensitive dog ears" I asked her. She smiled, "if you insist".

I made sure my towel was on correctly and stood up to grab the western shampoo, "Shampoo sure is a stupid name for something that keeps you clean" I said to her. She gave me a nod, but I noticed the pain in her face. The scar on her back was open again; my eyes went wide with surprise "why is it bleeding again?" I asked her.

"I don't know it does that often" she answered. I sat back down and put my hands on her shoulders, my red tongue filled with spit began to lick up the blood and stop the bleeding.

When it stopped I ran a finger tracing the scare softly, the skin was back to normal soft and warm. I poured the strange colored liquid in my hand and scrubbed Yasha's scalp with it. But I was careful around the ears so that I wouldn't get any shampoo in them. She growled happily, her eyes closed. When I was done I poured water over her head. Then I put the next thing to make the hair easy to comb, I brushed her hair with my claws to make it easier to pluck out and bugs in her hair from the cellar.

Her hair was like soft puppy hair, and the color was beautiful. 'How much gold one would trade to have hair as beautiful and soft as this' I thought. When I was done I scowled but then checked my towel again. I dropped a bucket of water over Yasha's head and stood again, "I'm going to go relax in the tub now" I said over my shoulder".

Yasha had her arms in between her legs and seemed to be thinking of something to say. Her face turned red as she looked over at me, "can I come in with you?"

"Hu?" I asked surprised.

"Can I stay in the tub with you? It's big enough and besides there's steam and I'll wear my towel and stuff…" she said embarrassed and hesitant.

I smiled and gave her a nod "if you want" I walked into the tub on one side and lied down face down on one of the rocks. I heard her stand and my ears quickly stood again, my tail rising and swaying back and forth. She stepped into the bath, I turned to face her completely red.

"This place is to big…" she said looking at her side making ripples in the water with her claw. I stared as she spoke; her words seemed to barely be auto-able as if she really didn't mean to speak them.

"It makes me feel smaller than I already am" she explained, "what about you Shiro-Disuke?"

I turned around and put my arms in between my legs like a dog, "Um… I'm use to being alone but having people around makes me happy" I said.

"Not me, did you ever have a pack?"

I though my father had a pack but I seemed to always been ignored by everyone but my mother and sister, "no…" I said dully "no I never had a pack. My father had one and I was just another mouth to feed"

"did anyone care for you?"

"My sister and my mother, sometimes a few elders but usually them" I explained, but now I remembered my mother. Every time I was pushed around by the other pack kids my tail was the first thing they would go after. Then my ears and hair, when I ran to my mother she would merely stroke it and whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

"Well the same way you had them I had no one. Kaede was only with me when I lived in the village I left on my own when I was seven" she said, I looked up in surprise; "I felt so unwanted at that village… you don't know what it's like to be looked at only to be hated. At least you had a mother, my mother died the day I was born and was the fist to call me those terrible names"

"Yasha…"

"My father who could have helped me was dead! I was all alone…" I held her, though at first it was rough to clam her down slowly it just became a soft hug. She started to cry, the tears were bluer than the water around us. They barely made a noise as they touched the larger body of water.

"It's ok Yasha… I'll protect you" I held her tighter.

"Hu?"

"I said I'll protect you! Even when you get a mate and pups from another man I'll protect you" I don't know what made me say these words but… they were what I said and what I would do so it didn't matter.

"Shiro-Disuke…"

"Yasha please don't call me that when we're alone" I said to her softly, "why?" she asked.

"It's not my real name" I tightened my grip ever so slightly; "my real name is Kanshin you must never speak it when we're around anyone else. Only speak it when we're like this alone" I was being possessive and she seemed to know it, but she didn't resist me. It took all my will power to stand and just leave my hands on her shoulders; "do you understand?"

She nodded then smiled at me softly a tear still in her eyes "yes Kanshin" I smiled and removed it with my thumb by placing my index finger on her cheek.

"Such a soft girl" I said standing up holding the towel so that it wouldn't fall, "we should go get dressed now".

She stood and ran after me, her towel still rapped around her softer body parts. When I looked at where the pile of my clothes had been left all I found was nothing, "hey who stole my clothes!" Yasha ran over and looked at where her pile was placed, "someone stole my clothes too".

Four women came in and grabbed up both, "please come along the master told us to dress you both in the fine clothes and not those rags" Yasha struggled, "NO! Give me back my clothes!"

I watched Yasha fight the women, and as the women on me stepped off I stared for a moment. 'Yasha… are you afraid of change?' I though, but then I jumped in and pushed the women off her.

"Give her back the clothes and we'll go without a fight, those clothes are something very important to her" I growled at them claws and fangs out ready to attack. The woman who stood up at orange hair, she bowed "I'm sorry, we'll return the clothes but we already have taken out the outfits please if you could at least wear that clothes we will return your clothes" she said shyly.

I snorted "ok" they walked Yasha along with me behind her. They walked us into a room filled with all kinds of fine clothes, of all different colors, and sizes. "Please come here lady" one of the younger women said to Yasha pulling her along. I was following them till a girl just about my age stopped me, "you can't go there that's the women's clothes you come with us".

Three of them pulled me to the other side, I sighed. "Stand straight" one of the girls said. They measured my waist, hip, arms, legs, chest, neck, and height. "ok you can look over here in this section" the littlest one said pointing a row of clothes. I walked past her and ignored what she said and went one size larger. Clothes that was just right was too small, I'm still a growing boy after all.

I looked at the blue silks, but I wished I could have my old run around Kimono; material arts clothes caught my sight. It was blue shirted and red panted. But the sash held the pants up and the shirt continued cut at the waistline. The pants were a dark green and a dark red. The shirt had a dragons scale look on the sleeves, and the pants the same at their tips.

I picked out the clothes and walked back to where I had been standing, "aww an excellent choice" said the young women, "you have an eye for great quality boy" she said.

I grunted and asked "where am I to put it on?"

"Right this way" she pushed me along into a changing room. I walked in and closed the curtain. I removed the towel and a loin cloth was thrown over the curtain. I put it on and the clothes next. When I walked out I was still buttoning the collar with the fine silk buttons. A bag was given to me, "this is your dress up Kimono, I'm sure your lady would want you to wear it some time" she said.

Now that I remembered a lot of the women who would do my clothes were unkind… was this a world of opposites? "Where's the girl?"

"She should be here in five"

"Four!" another called over her shoulder.

"Three" said the little one.

"Two" the old one was lifting a basket

"And one" it went back to the girl it had started with, and just as they said Yasha had jumped out of the curtains that separated our rooms.

"Shiro-Disuke! Tell them to stop putting that yucky stuff on me!!" she yelled running behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"We were merely putting the make-up on her face"

I looked back at Yasha, she was licking off the pink they had put on her lips. "I'll do it" I said.

They put the stuff on the floor and watched me for a moment, "Leave!" I growled. They did as I said with no complains, "It's yucky" she said.

"Yasha it's not suppose to taste good, it's suppose to look good" I explained, "I don't wanna put that stuff on" she said with a frown.

I lifted the shell that held the plaster to be put on her lips, "just relax" I dipped my finger and spread it on her lips. She closed her eyes, "I'm going to do the powder now" I said warning her. So don't breath in till I say to starting…" I lifted the fox fur covered in the powder.

"Now" I quickly put it on her cheeks, waiting a few seconds I spoke again "breath" she took a breath.

"Now…" I lifted the last powder which was smaller and pink, a type of blush. I put it on her cheeks and smiled "all done. See that wasn't so bad" I said.

"Well they tried to choke me with my own sash. It's so tight" she said, "ladies come in now and see how it's done" I said to the girls behind the curtains watching us and hopping for a kiss scene.

"See, you just need to be softer" I showed them Yasha's pink face, along with the pink on her lips which made me hungry for her. Her Kimono was red, blue, and green; it had pink Sakura flowers on it, or cherry blossoms. Some where already flying off in the wind, but to break the contrast there was a dragon on her sash.

"We wish to leave now" I said strongly.

"Miss, Miss here your clothes both" the little girl passed Yasha her clothes she sniffed them to make sure they were hers and I saw her shift through them to be absolutely sure. She smiled and nodded at me.

"Ok, come along the Hime has something she wishes to say and ask" she said. Yasha followed and I did the same. They walked us down another hall and we were walked into a new room.

"Hime-Sama the two have come" she said. With a wave of the Hime's fingers the girl left and we walked in.

"I'm sure the two of you can tell that this is a world of opposites. Where when one is kind in the real lands one is rude here" she said, "I've been having trouble keeping half demons like you out of our lands all because of a simple jewel"

"I'm guessing no one is a half demon here and you want us to bring it back up" she gave us a nod when I spoke, "But here's the catch. What is tainted for you is pure for us. So to you this might be a lot to ask for. You can lose your soul if you're not careful, then you'll become a slave to the jewel"

"If we can get the jewel out when should we do it?" Yasha asked, "Soon sunset is coming, that's the only time you and your friend can leave this world of misfit" she answered.

"Please take us to the jewel" Yasha asked politely.

The Phoenix woman stood, "come along then" she walked to the back of her throne and pushed it slightly. She felt the bricks then pushed one in. A door opened up and we walked right through in a line.

The room was dark and right in the center the jewel stood protected. She lifted the jewel, and looked at us "I'll take it to the roof with me then you can leave with less damage" she said.

We gave her a nod and followed her through the entire castle back to where we had come in from. "It must have taken a lot of craft to come through to here with being noticed until you reached me" she said.

"I want both of you to run after I give you this, and I want you to seal that stupid lake that you came through, understand?" we nodded, Yasha seemed a bit anxious but she made a fist and stopped her tense body from continuing in that state.

"Now" Yasha grabbed the jewel, but for a split second I saw a barrier she had to break. She winced and her eyes were turning red. We ran together up the palace walls, her hair became longer and pointier. When she fell back I had to lift her up here cheeks now had stripes on them three on the left and two on the right. All were red. I lifted her and ran the last mile up. All the way to the tip, I looked at the sun it was about to set.

I growled and jumped with all my might to the top, we jumped out of that world into our own and Inuyasha was right there waiting for us. It was sun up now. I smiled but now felt tiered to no extent of kindness. I walked Yasha to him.

"We found the last jewel seal up the lake. It takes half demons at sunset to a all different world" I said to him quickly. Kagome took the jewel from Yasha softly and her face returned to normal Kagome pressed into the jewel and the lake shone red.

When that was done I looked over at Inuyasha, "hey kid you did good. But are you ok? You don't look to…" I fell over and fainted whether from stress or from how tiered I was I didn't know. All I knew was everything went black after that.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Disuke fainted as I spoke to him he fell over Yasha still in his arms. I looked at him carefully. He seemed to be protecting Yasha as if she was his own mate with pups and all. I smiled and removed his arms from my daughter. I had no problem when it came to protection, but mating… I rather wait till she knew the answer.

I lifted him up and Miroku took Yasha. "So should we keep going or go back to the inns?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know maybe keep going, the village has no use now" Sango said.

"Miroku, you even think about touching Yasha I will personally break each and everyone of your fingers, hands, then arms, and maybe even your skull" I growled protectively at Miroku, as much as I trusted him around Kagome and Sango. I hadn't seen him touch Yasha yet and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

We walked in the direction we had started coming from, away from the village. We had all our stuff all we needed to do was change back into our normal clothes. After about eight hours of walking we were already taking a break, "Well camp out here" Kagome said.

"Hu! But we just started!" I yelled at Kagome, "so you ran us there at sunset and we stayed awake from morning to night waiting for them."

"Yasha Inuyasha and besides look at them, they're dead tiered whatever they had to fight or do to get that jewel must have really tiered them out. Lets all sleep ok?" Sango said agreeing with Kagome as usual. They started a fire, made camp a few beds. I snarled well, it would be sunset soon. I watched everyone go into their normal positions, Tenten with Kagome and Shippo with Kagome. Sango with Kirara, Miroku close to his engaged mate. Me… alone.

But this time Yasha and Disuke were so cold we had put a blanket on each to keep them warm. But I went closer to Yasha till I was lying down next to her. She cuddled me closer, as much as she hated to admit it; she acted more like a child than an adult. Her face was still like a child's, we had changed them both back in their clothes and washed off their faces, but even with that make up she had on she looked like a child. Her cheeks were puffy and pink, her ears were large, she still had soft small hands, and puppy hair. I smiled as I pat her.

But she was a woman at the same time. She had a well formed chest; she was tall with a woman's figure, her eyes had a shine in them, and her lips were a lot like Kagomes. I stood up and Yasha whimpered from the loss of heat, but I walked over to Kagome. She was asleep, with a smile on her face. I watched her breath for awhile, but her face always reminded me of when she kissed me to save me. I always wanted to ask her if that was a kiss or was it as worthless as a face touch?

I stroked her cheek and she groaned. Her breathing was even so she still wasn't waking up. I stared at her face, so much like Kikyo's, a little like Yasha's, yet so different. Maybe because each had their share of different experiences; Yasha had gone through pain all her life, Kagome had lived a well protective life, and Kikyo… I honestly didn't know much about before we met.

I shivered at the though of her face, next time she was around I would take Yasha with me and yell at her. How could she had left almost with my unborn child and even have tried to kill me?! I was furious with anger, even if I had been the one to give her that wound she should have tried talking or yelling. Not only that but she was four months along… how did I not catch scent of her?

I sighed, ok so maybe it wasn't all her fault. I should have known better, but still she had no right to die or kill me with our unborn child at stake.

Yasha whimpered again, but this time she snuggled closer to Disuke. I growled; no child in my pack was mating until I allowed so, Sango and Miroku not being children could do as they wished. I walked over and pulled Yasha into my lap, like a child she fussed and wiggled till she was comfortable. Once she was she slept at ease I lied by back against the tree, this was boring.

I sighed; maybe once someone wakes up I'll go take a bath…

(Five hours later)

Sango woke to see Miroku's face in front of hers. "Why are you staring at me Miroku?" Sango asked her beloved.

"Because you're beautiful while you sleep" Miroku answered. Sango blushed, "would you like to take a bath with me?" he asked.

Sango blushed redder, "No..." she said looking down at her lap. Sango looked around at the group everyone was asleep. "Miroku… can I be alone for awhile?" Sango asked Miroku with a sensitive face.

"Ok but if you need me just call…" Miroku said softly. Sometimes Miroku could be just what Sango needed to relax her unsteadiness'. Miroku helped Sango up with one hand and for once instead of rudely sticking his hand where she didn't want it he held her softly by the hips close to his chest.

When he let her go she walked off to a far away river edge. "Kohaku…" she said looking down at the green grasses that covered many pebbles ignored on the ground.

Sango fell over sobbing and crying into her hands, tears spilled over her clothes as she curled up into a ball. Knees hugged to her chest holding herself as she cried. She knuckled her hands together and held it to her nose so that she wouldn't sob so loudly.

"I knew it" Miroku appeared from behind a tree. Sango quickly looked up but saw nothing for tears stained her red face. Miroku quickly walked to her and put his arms around her. Miroku held Sango gently as if she was a rare jewel "cry Sango, cry" and she did. Right into his chest.

After crying for awhile Miroku massaged Sango's back with his thumb and index finger; "Better?" he asked. Sango held Miroku by the waist and nodded. "Sango I want you to promise me something…" she looked up from his chest, "if you ever feel like crying or even if you're just sad…" Miroku kissed her face removing the tears "come to me, I'll do anything you ask me to"

Sango nodded and Miroku stopped massaging her back and began removing the tears. This very hand he was being so gentle with was the very hand that could have killed him only months ago. Sango kissed Miroku's finger, "Hold me…"

"Yes" Miroku held Sango close.

(Yasha's dream)

"_Yasha you're awake? Thank goodness, we should get going now right?_" said the little boy named Yasha, "_where are we going again?_" I asked him.

"_We're going home remember silly_" he said with a smile. I stood up and followed him down the path.

He seemed as normal as any other half demon child, and as we walked everything was as normal as the next. We walked relaxed, drank some water, walked again, and then we stopped at a village. "_You remember Sango?_" he asked me, I nodded.

"_This was her home_"

"_Was what do you mean by was this is a demon slayers village they don't fall in a matter of seconds or days. They take years and years of craft to destroy_" I said to Yasha confused slightly.

Then I saw the clean village attacked by a rage of demons. More than I could ever count. Life seemed to speed up then; every human, even children and the hurt, were fighting for their home. After some time the fighting died down, with a massacred village filled with bodies of humans and demons alike. This was the true way of life for a demon slayer… you're born, trained, fight, and then die.

"_Wait if this is Sango's village why isn't she dead?_" I asked Yasha.

"_Come along start running northwest if not we'll be late for the killing of the demon_" he said jumping onto my back. I did as he said and ran as quickly as I could. Till the skin of my heels and hands were scrapping off and blisters formed on my fingers and toes. I stopped when we reached a wooden barrier.

Yasha jumped to the top and I did the same. We watched a scene unfold (I'm sorry if I get any details wrong, I haven't seen this episode in years)

Sango was with a few comrades, a young boy and tree men. The kind seemed to disapprove because Sango was a girl. A demon spider jumped out of nowhere and the man laughed when they boy began to kill his comrades. Then he ran towards Sango.

"_No That's Kohaku!!_" I yelled, but nobody heard me and he stabbed his sisters back. Sango cut a string on his back and headed towards the king. Arrows and spears were shot at her but she was thrown back when Kohaku was hit by a mass murder of thin swift arrows to protect her.

And just when I though both were going to die like that a prince I recognized cut his fathers head. "_It's Naraku!_" the men began to pluck the swords, spears, and arrows from their bodies. When they were done they buried them.

"_But if Sango's dead then how is she_" Yasha put a finger to my mouth, "_look_" he pointed at the dirt pile I saw nothing. Then I saw some movement, a hand popped out and Sango crawled back into the world.

My eyes went wide… "_Sango almost died in such a harsh way_?" I looked into Yasha's eyes. They were filled with sympathy. He nodded.

"_So what else is there to see_" I fell back from the wooden barrier and into a dark place. The demon and Miko sides of me both appeared, "**You're leaning to much Yasha**" growled the demon.

"This is up and personal to everyone's life. We understand you wish to know more but we're going to have to seal any part of life we don't wish for you to know" said the Miko.

I looked down at my feet, they were fine. This was most defiantly a dream, I nodded "_I understand, I shouldn't know more than they do about anything in their world_" I said.

I looked down at their chains. The demon's being red and hard against her legs, arms, and neck; along with the miko's which were in the same places but were a white shine. The demon's had spiritual bounds the miko's had demon bounds. Either way they were trapped but still offered to help me.

"_You should wake up now_" said the human who was the only one free to roam my mind, "_they're waiting for you to wake up, everyone's awake_" she said with a sweet smile.

"_Kay_" I closed my eyes and began to wake in the real world.

(Sango's POV) (I'm trying to do everyone's POV so that the story will be seen in different eyes)

Yasha purred, or growled how ever one wished to call it, as I stroked her head. It was late at night all the boys had gone to the spring to bathe and Kagome was currently bathing as well. Unlike me and Miroku we had both taken our baths at the village but he still insisted on having another.

Yasha was still asleep, but Inuyasha had put her in my lap as soon as I woke up. Though I was a demon slayer this was a little strange, caring for a half demon child in a way her small childish behavior made me feel relaxed. She turned on her side and yawned; her ears, arms, legs, and tail all stretched as she woke.

She looked up to see my face still half asleep. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes, "morning already?" she said.

I laughed a little, "oh it's just Sango, morning" she said still half asleep.

"Yasha look up at the sky" she looked up and her eyes quickly woke up and went wide, "Where did the sun go!?" she said surprised.

I laughed more, "Yasha it's night, not morning" I was about to fall over laughing. "Oh so it's night, how long was I asleep?" she asked crossing her legs and sitting next to me her back against the bark of the tree.

"Basically all day" I answered, but my mind was back in the words she had mumbled in her sleep, "Yasha, you were mumbling strange words in your sleep".

"Hu? Really? What did I say?" she asked, maybe trying to remember what she dreamt.

"You were saying things like 'how is Sango alive now' and 'it would take years to destroy a demon slayers village'. Stuff like that; it all seemed to have something to do with me you even said 'Kohaku don't do it" I explained to her.

Her face went red, "oh… Sango if I tell you why I was dreaming and what I was dreaming you have to promise not to tell anyone, this is one of my secrets" she said with a very serious face.

"Yes?" she edged her self closer and whispered into my ear.

"I can learn about ones identity in my sleep, but something's are restricted. Like the future is slightly restricted, and also learning about ones personal life from their eyes. Things like this I can't see, I dreamt of your village and of your near death" she said, my eyes went wide with surprise "I'm sorry if you never wished for me to know. I can't control what I dream and learn within my dreams" she said moving back to her sitting position.

I sighed but pat her head, of course she couldn't control what she dreamt, "I don't mind really. Anything you dream and wanna talk about just come and ask me, ok?" I scratched her soft ear. Though Kagome did this to Inuyasha a few times this was a first for me, feeling how soft her ears were made me smile. She turned pink but smiled and slightly nodded, I lowered my hand and she growled happily.

"Sango, why are you so nice to demons and half demons and demons like me?" she asked me. I tilted my head and though, before I met Inuyasha and even after I met Inuyasha I still welded a hatred for demons of all kinds. "I guess when Inuyasha started to be less hostile and more kind I saw through that evil demon idea that had been burned into my head. Shippo as well, but mostly Inuyasha because he started out tough. Then later as time went on he even saved me from my own death and Kohaku as well".

"How?" she asked her ears twitching as I spoke, her tail swayed.

"At one point I thought the only way to save Kohaku was to kill him then myself" Yasha's eyes went wide when I said that. She held my arm like a child, "Sango… please never do anything like that…" I pat her head again.

"I would never try that again, I have friends who want me to live. I have to make sure that my village of demon slayers goes on even if I am the last one left"

"But if you're the last one then why would you want to rebuild the demon slayers village? Why not build a village where everyone can get along, humans, demons, and half demons all alike?" she asked me innocently.

"You've been to Kagome-Chan's time right?" she nodded so I continued, "She say's that in her time there are only humans, no demons, or half demons"

Yasha spoke either way, "she also said some of them are hidden. Maybe every human in her time is actually partly demon and everyone gets along so it seems like they're all human!" Yasha said with a smile. Though she was as old as Kagome was when we started this damned journey she seemed much more innocent than many half demons are.

"You're are such an innocent child…" my sentence was disrupted by a strong howl. I gasped and grabbed the Haraikotsu, "hide, Yasha" I snarled at her. She did as she was told and hid in the shadows.

When the beast appeared it was at least as big as ten of me in height, in length I couldn't tell. Trees covered it. But I could tell it was a dog demon; ears, legs, and body markings all made it obvious it howled once more, showing off its great fangs in length. I held my weapon in front of me. In case it tried to attack me that way.

I looked to my side everyone was already out of the bath, except for Kagome and the children. Most likely she was keeping them safe.

It's blood red eyes could be easily seen searching for something because of the white coat of fur over his body. Yasha ran out of the shadows I yelled "Yasha!! You'll be Killed!"

* * *

#&END#((&)(

A/N: I just couldn't help myself I wanted it to be cliffy :3

Thank you to all those supporting this story it you could review more that would be nice but beggars can't be choosers. I accept flames and anonymous reviews because either way they are encouraging me to do better than I am doing.

Thanks for reading the next chap will be out soon!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Puppy Coat

A/N: I hope this chapter's ok I'm warning you there's a lemon at the end, enjoy!!

Dedicated too:

Seirai-chan- Ya I'm sorry it's just that Ke's gonna come back and the story is based on a few years it would be weird if it didn't but trust me it'll get better as it goes on.

Diamond369- Yay! Thank you! Ur so nice!!

the freak locked in ur closet- LoL I like ur name, but back to the point Fluffy… well you'll find out X3

KaraInu- Yay! Neko's back!! I've missed you, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter 9: Sake Inn

_Its blood red eyes could be easily seen searching for something because of the white coat of fur over his body. Yasha ran out of the shadows I yelled "Yasha!! You'll be killed!"_

All went silent and I could do was watch Yasha leap into the air. She jumped onto the demons nose, and the demon howled again.

'_This is her death, it's the end a demon will kill her too!_' I thought, but instead the dog demon made a smile and yipped like a puppy. It rolled over onto its back and Yasha scratched his stomach laughing. He growled happily.

Inuyasha fell over, Miroku stood confused, and me well I was mostly surprised. "Sesshy-Sama!" Yasha yelled happily. The demon held her in his paws and transformed slowly back into his human-ish form. When he was back to normal, or as normal as he could be, Yasha was held in his arm. Or slightly seated, for her legs were around his waist and his arm was like a chair to her. But the demon was the last one I would have expected to be ever so kind.

"Hello, little brother" he said to Inuyasha.

"Sheshomaru!! What, how the hell, the freaking, what Just Happened!!"

"I pounced Sesshomaru, then scratched him" Yasha said as if things were really that simple.

"But, he's my evil older brother! Yasha, come!" Inuyasha said pointing in front of him. Yasha looked at him surprised, but did as her father told her to do. She was an obedient child and would follow her father to the ends of the world. She stood in front of him and looked up at his angry gaze, "Yasha he's a bad man and has attacked me for my father's sword Tetsusaiga. See" Inuyasha lifted his un-tucked hakama shirt and showed the wound Miroku had explained to me. Sesshomaru had put his hand right through Inuyasha's gut early before I had came into the group.

Yasha gasped, "Yasha it was his arm that had done this to me" Inuyasha explained.

"Yes, brother but hadn't you been the one to chop off my arm?" Sesshomaru said pulling his sleeve up to show a nub of the last remains of his arm.

Yasha's ears twitched at this statement. "But you tried to kill me and Kagome first" Inuyasha accused.

Both brothers met at the center glaring at one another, it was almost like specks of lightning were flying between the two.

"You're an ass hole!"

"No good mutt"

"At least I have an heir!"

"From a wench"

"So! You're in love with a kid forty times younger than you!"

"You can't decide between a dead woman and a living one"

"What!!" Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru did the same, each trying to dominate the other. Yasha pushed the two apart, "Stop Fighting! You're brothers, you're suppose to get along!" she yelled at the two. Miroku fell over, and I looked surprise, a female child dominating to adult males. Both growled at each other again.

"Sit!!" she yelled at the two they complied sitting on their rumps, "thank you. Now listen both of you are bothers and should treat each other kindly."

"I understand you hate Inuyasha Sesshomaru because he's a half demon and cut off your arm but that gives you no right to hate him" Inuyasha snorted and laughed at Sesshomaru, "But Inuyasha! You should also forgive your bother and be kind to him maybe you'll find that there's a side to your brother that you don't know" Sesshomaru snorted at Inuyasha this time.

Inuyasha kept his arms crossed like an annoyed child. I laughed slightly walking over to Miroku, I took his hand and lifted him up. "Thank you Sango, I was having a bit of trouble since it was a surprising display of dominance" he said with a smile. But he kept his other arm behind his back as if he was trying not to use it in a lecher's way.

"I'll go get Kagome and you make sure that neither of them mulls Yasha" I said to Miroku as I walked the opposite way.

(Narrators POV)

Yasha scolded the two dog demons till she was red in the face. Inuyasha shook hands with Sesshomaru, and Yasha smiled at the improvement. "So now if either of you breaks this promise I wont talk to you for a whole moon change".

They nodded and stood up again, "Sesshomaru would you like to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked the larger full demon.

"Yes… but only for dinner. I should be getting along back to Rin soon" he said, Yasha smiled and Inuyasha remained with a monotone face. Everyone sat around the fire as Kagome handed out the food. Yasha, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all got beef ramen. Sango and Shippo got shrimp. Kagome, Tenten, and Shiro-Disuke got chicken. (I got beef too)

Everyone ate except for Sesshomaru and Shiro-Disuke, they stared at their food, and both tilted their heads. But Shiro-Disuke had fluffy ears to use as well so they twitched. "What is this?" Shiro-Disuke asked Kagome who sat next to him.

"Oh that's Ramen, don't worry its great. You'll love it" Yasha said to him.

Sesshomaru and him slurped it slightly at the same time. After the first taste they ate it like mad men. Kagome laughed, it seemed that Ramen was something all demons liked, half demons and full demons alike. Tenten sucked up a noodle and some of the liquid.

When everyone was done, they switched the seating order to sleeping order. Yasha lied on Kagome's lap like a puppy, and Kagome stroked her head like as if she was a puppy. Tenten slept in Shiro-Disuke's lap, Miroku slept close to Sango leaning on a tree, and Sango slept on the ground with Kirara in her large form around her.

Inuyasha stood next to his brother a good deal away from his pack, "What did you come here for Sesshomaru"

"The truth?"

"Yes" Inuyasha growled.

"Yasha, she's the heir to the throne and I plan to come and take her away to the palace at some point" Sesshomaru said, his voice monotone as usual.

"What!"? You can't do that! Yasha's part of my pack not yours, and besides we're just getting to know her!" Inuyasha yelled with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice.

"You are the one who can use father's sword. And she may be the only heir from father's family left that's a girl" Sesshomaru explained, "Father said after every heir that is a boy if possible a female from the family should be next in line at proper age"

"What age is that?" Inuyasha asked surprised that his father would have such a rule.

"Fourteen, she's sixteen now, I couldn't find her for the last three years. Before I use to run into her a few times during my travels," Sesshomaru explained, "then for the past three years I haven't even caught whiff of her scent"

"She was captured by Naraku when we started our journey according to her" Inuyasha said.

"So I shall be taking her soon, maybe next time I see her" Sesshomaru said walking off.

Inuyasha snarled, "And I'll be making sure you never get her" he said walking in the opposite direction, back to camp. When he got to camp he almost had the feeling he might just wake up Kagome tell her to take Yasha to her time and keep her there. But would Yasha be able to fit in with humans?

He would reconsider this idea; after Yasha could go to Kagome's school with no fear then he would make sure she stayed there for awhile. 'But first an excuse', Inuyasha though, jumping up to a tree branch to watch his, now large, pack and think.

By sunrise everyone was awake and ready to get going. "We should find an Inn to celebrate a job well done" Miroku said with a smile.

Kagome nodded "Ya, soft beds!"

Sango followed "Good foods!"

Yasha hugged Kagome's arms, "bath houses!"

Tenten and Shippo bounced around holding hands, "People to Play with!" Shippo said happily, Tenten copied him "Play!"

Shiro-Disuke and Inuyasha just followed as the others continued with their thoughts in an inn to sleep in. Everyone was on the look out for an inn to sleep in; when Miroku found one he made the gang follow him.

Miroku knocked on the door, an old man answered it; "Yes Monk?"

"I'm sorry to say but your inn seems to be infested with demonic spirits. If you give us free rooms then me and the priestess will remove those demons from your home" Miroku said to the man.

The cowered in fear, "and those demons?" he pointed to the back where Inuyasha, Shiro-Disuke, Yasha, Tenten, and Shippo all stood.

"I require these friendly demons so that I can speak with the demons correctly" Miroku explained.

"Oh kind Monk please, me and my wife have a great fear of demons. One killed our first born. If you could please just take one and I will give you as much food as you want" the old man said.

Miroku looked back at his group Yasha gave him a nod and a thumb up. "Would they be allowed to come freely back and forth into the back of the inn?" Kagome asked the man. He nodded with half a smile. "Then we shall give you our services" Kagome said.

Yasha lifted Tenten and held Shippo's hand. Shiro was about to follow them but was stopped by Inuyasha who growled into his ear "You better protect her from anything or I swear I'll kill you" he said. When Shiro-Disuke nodded Inuyasha let him go and he was allowed to go off and follow Yasha.

"What was that about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked being the last one bending down removing her shoes. Inuyasha walked faster ahead of her feeling his pants become slightly tighter, "Feh" he stood waiting for Kagome.

When Kagome began to follow he walked faster to catch up to Sango and Miroku, who only wore sandals; which took less time to take off. The man led them to a large room "This will be your dinning and two rooms are connected to this one room. You can choose your sleeping arrangements. And right there is the door that leads to the garden"

"When can you start removing the demons?" he asked. Miroku looked over at Kagome and she gave him a nod, "we shall start now" Miroku passed Kagome about twenty sutras and they began walking to random places pretending that they were removing demonic spirits. Inuyasha followed Kagome as her "translator" according to Miroku.

"Ok Kagome here's another question, why is it that in your time men sometimes wear tight clothes sometimes?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she put the sutras in their places.

"I don't know, but sometimes it does make men look sexier" she answered.

"Ok… how?" Inuyasha asked slightly confused.

"Um… never say this out loud but… when a man has a tight ass it just makes them look slightly better" Kagome answered with a blush.

"Ok um… another question, why do girls in your time wear such short skirts?" Inuyasha asked as they walked down the outside halls slapping a sutra every so often on the wall.

"Well as I told you my skirt is actually my school uniform but women wear it to look more appealing to men" Kagome answered, 'well that sure does work' Inuyasha though thinking of the many times he had seen Kagome's under clothes only because of the wind.

"Well we're done" Kagome said happily, "Feh" Inuyasha walked back towards the room. Yasha and her small pack appeared from the bushes, "Hi dad!" she said with a smile.

"Are you guys going back to the room? We need to memorize where it is" Shiro-Disuke asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yep, just follow us" Kagome said walking back, faster than Inuyasha, to the room.

Sango munched on a dango she had ordered in the large room. Inuyasha and Kagome came in and Inuyasha opened the screen doors to the backyard, Sango continued to eat though as she watched. When they opened the sliding door, Shiro-Disuke, Yasha, Shippo, and Tenten all walked in. Kirara in her small form rubbed herself against Yasha's leg for attention and Yasha stroked her cream fur.

"Would any one like a dango? They gave me way too many" Sango offered the platter to them all. Everyone took except for Tenten who Yasha shared with. Though a silence had went through them all when someone knocked at the door Shiro-Disuke pushed everyone he had came in with out back. Miroku came in and they sighed "It's just Miroku" Yasha said jumping back in and eating another dango with Tenten and Shippo.

"Am I that worthless?" Miroku asked as if he was insignificant but nobody answered his question so he sighed and sat down next to Sango. Sango slid over at arms length which Miroku saw and took to notice, "So are you guys going to stick around for dinner?" Sango asked.

But Yasha and Shiro-Disuke shook their heads. "I much father eat some fresh boar or something like that" Yasha said. Shippo smiled and followed "and we'll eat it with fresh herds and fish!"

Inuyasha leaned over and spoke in a hush whisper to Shiro-Disuke "so did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Naw we all just walked around the village and then sat in a willow tree out in the garden" he answered plainly. Inuyasha went back to his food and Shiro-Disuke looked over at Yasha, sighing he took another bite of his dango.

The gang spoke like this for the whole afternoon ordering snacks like cherry cakes and sweet dumplings. When the afternoon came Shiro-Disuke stood and shook himself off like a dog. His fur stood for a second before falling back down "well I'm gonna start looking for that boar, coming along Yasha?" he looked over at Yasha who was lying on Sango's stomach over at the girls corner.

"Kay" she shook herself as well, "Thanks for the story Kagome, can you read me another some other time?" she asked.

"Sure just ask" Kagome answered. Shippo was about to follow but looked at Tenten curled up fast asleep cuddling Miroku's abdomen. "Yasha what about Tenten?"

Yasha looked over at Tenten; she walked towards Miroku and kneeled down to his face level "will you take care of him during the night?" she asked tilting her head to the left.

"Uh sure" Miroku answered slightly confused.

"Thanks!" Yasha ran out after Shiro-Disuke and Shippo. "What was that about?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who was the closet to Yasha.

"It's the way a pack works, when a dominant in a pack has to leave a young child with an adult it'll usually chose whoever is more capable and seems to like it" Inuyasha explained, "Seems that Yasha's begun to think of us all as a pack. Or in human a family"

"Well we are sorta like a family" Kagome said.

"Ya, Kagome's the little sister I never had" Sango said smiling with Kagome.

Miroku hugged Inuyasha and Inuyasha gave him a creepy face, "I think of you as my brother too Inuyasha!!" he said hugging him with fake tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha growled and pushed him off, some how during this commotion Tenten managed to stay asleep. Miroku moved back to his spot with Tenten cuddling him closer from the second loss of heat. "But then… what does that make Sango and Kagome to me?"

"Um… something" Inuyasha looked away from Miroku, now that the girls had continued talking about whatever they were talking about. Inuyasha bent close to Miroku's ear "Eligible female mates".

"Ooo that's good that's good!" Miroku whispered happily back, "wait, what about Yasha?" he asked.

"Both her and Disuke are eligible mates" Inuyasha sighed, "but don't get any idea's unless they're about Disuke" Inuyasha growled at his comrade.

"I wouldn't either way I'm already engaged and I don't like kids that way" he said shaking his hands.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, "Kagome, Sango, Miroku does not remember the millions of times that he hit on young girls. Like to remind him?"

"The time you touched out butts. Koharu who you asked to marry you at twelve" Kagome said.

"The many village girls you ask your damned question to. And the million of times I've had to drag you out of a demons barrier" Sango answered slightly annoyed at the Monk.

He sighed, "I was young girls. I'm much more mature now".

Sango turned away from her fiancé "Once a pervert always a pervert" Miroku fell over and pretended to be hurt.

"Doesn't work anymore Miroku" Inuyasha's ears twitched "foods here". Miroku hid Tenten behind him as a knock at the door was heard. The man and several young women entered bringing the foods to them all in a dance like form. When they left the man gave a bow "enjoy your meal" he walked out closing the door.

Miroku lifted Tenten and pushed his food to the center of the room along with everyone else. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and Miroku next to Sango. He put Tenten in his lap for the time being. Inuyasha stuffed down the food and Miroku drank sake to help him swallow his food. Sango and Kagome slowly ate their food and drank tea along with it.

"Is it just me or does everything taste funny?" Miroku asked. "It's just you you're the one eating with sake" Inuyasha answered.

Tenten lied awake on Miroku's lap and watched everyone eat. Everyone's face was red by the end of the meal and not because they were embarrassed. Sango started to smile and spin like as if she was drunk. Tenten crawled away as if he knew this was not the time to be in Miroku's lap. Sango jumped onto Miroku, "Miroku!"

"What the hell?" Inuyasha fell over and Kagome sifted to see what was wrong with him but fell over onto his stomach. After the little drunk party Tenten was alone he snapped his fingers and a little crane appeared in front of him. A lot like Shippo's Fox-B.

He growled barked and yipped at it, it flew away with his instructions. But what was he to do till it's mission was complete? He looked at the seemingly asleep group, they whispered in their sleep. He crawled over and sniffed the food, then he turned away and sat waiting for the crane to finish its mission.

The crane flew quickly through the tree's and bushes, Shippo had not learned to cast magic spells of such a level for he had only been raised by his father. His father having to take care of him gave him no time to learn how to do perfect magic spells or fight but instead how to survive. And when Kagome and Inuyasha found him well he was still only a young boy.

The crane speeded up as it started to reach its destination. It made a high pitch noise and Yasha turned her head to look at the crane float into Shiro-Disuke's hands, it made the same noises Tenten had made and popped. "Come on, Tenten needs help he says somethings wrong with your fathers gang" he held a hand to Shippo who took it and was lifted onto his back. As Yasha was about to run he lifted her onto his back as well.

"Wait isn't this a little much?"

"No you're light as a feather and besides it's been awhile since I've had any type of training" he ran father than anyone Yasha had ever seen. It was almost like he was flying or cutting through air. He dodged many trees but when he couldn't he jumped right through them snapping them in half.

He halted to a stop before he could crash into the inn; Yasha jumped off him and open the back doors of the inn. "Inuyasha!?"

But only Tenten was up, Yasha lifted him up and cuddled him slightly. She sniffed everyone's breath, "smells like sake to me" Shiro-Disuke smelled their foods.

"That smells like sake too" he said, "They must have accidentally used sake instead of water!"

"Oh so that's why everyone reacted to it like this" Shippo poked Inuyasha and made funny faces in front of him. Inuyasha bonked him on the head even though he was drunk and asleep.

"Well… we should put them to bed right?" Yasha looked over at Shiro-Disuke who was already tugging Miroku to the room on his side. Yasha put down the once again calm Tenten and pulled her father into the room on his side. Both being to lazy to move them around the food they merely put them in the room with their lovers. Each got a cold cloth on their head to keep them cool and maybe remove their hangovers as much as they could.

When that was done Shiro-Disuke walked from room to room making sure everyone was ok; Yasha had left to get some refreshment herbs. Everyone was quiet and sleeping though he had to carry both Shippo and Tenten around the whole time in case the inn man came in. Shippo was on his back held by a cloth from the legs and Tenten was on his chest but since he was small enough to sleep in the sash like cloth he slept there.

Yasha returned with the herbs in a tea. She poured a mouth full in each of their mouths. Everyone gulped it done just fine. Though, she had slightly messed up on Sango, who had closed her mouth out of exterminator habit. The rule was "if asleep or knocked out close your mouth and save some water from your spout" it was a way to save heat and water in your body.

Yasha took Tenten from Shiro-Disuke and cradled him softly in her arms. "I think we should go now…" she whispered to her friend. He gave her a faint nod and they walked back outside unknowing that the real games started when they woke.

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

Inuyasha stirred awake and snarled at his headache; he looked to his side and Kagome turned around, still completely asleep. Inuyasha jumped and backed away, '_what am I doing in Kagome's bed!?_' he though hopelessly confused. He stared at Kagome for the time being her breathing, the way the blanket fell on her body, the glow that the moon gave off on her skin; he watched it all. But when Kagome shivered she groaned and looked up at Inuyasha her face still slightly red. She was still too young to drink even if she was 18.

"Inuyasha?" she wobbled as she crawled over to him. Inuyasha looked at the woman in front of him; she jumped on his and hugged him.

"Hey Kagome!? Let Me Go!" he spoke desperate to get her off him, all feelings of being drunk faded. She snuggled his chest, "I don't wanna Inuyasha".

He noticed Kagome's collar line of her shirt; it was farther down than usual. He pushed her off, and she kneeled in front of him "you're a jerk… if it was Kikyo you would have screwed her till ya couldn't breathe" she whispered the last part.

"What the hell Kagome?!" he took her arm into the air, "I'm not like that I swear!"

She looked at him with angered eyes, "sure that's why you would only do think like that to Kikyo…"

"No Kagome… no, I would never treat you like Kikyo…" he put her arm down but she merely rubbed her shoulder, "you always hold her and make fun of me, you'll run off to save her and leave me where ever I am, you're so different around her Inuyasha… if I didn't know any better I would have though you were a different half demon"

Kagome's breathing became shallow as if she was about to cry her bangs covered her eyes and she continued to speak "You treat her like as if she's a jewel that'll break if you're not gentle. And me… I'm not worth more than dirt…"

"Kagome that's not true you're a smart beautiful woman" he held Kagome one hand on her upper back the other on the lower back, "I don't touch you because I'm afraid I'll taint you. I'm a miserable, worthless, half breed, mutt" Kagome snarled as he said this and held him tightly by the waist as well.

"You're not you're pure and wonderful" Inuyasha wished he could see her face but he settled on just having physical contact, he lifted Kagome's small body higher so that her head was on his chest and her arms merely held his shirt's front.

"Inuyasha never call yourself that again" Kagome whispered her head falling on his chest. He gave her a slight nod and spoke again "let's just go to sleep so that we'll wake up in the morning" he looked down at Kagome when he received no answer.

She was already asleep; he lifted her as he did Yasha and put her in the second futon next to him. He held her tender frame against his more sturdy form as they slept.

(Miroku's POV)

Sango's steady breathing helped me try to fall asleep but I still couldn't. Not knowing my beloved was not only in the same room but in the same bed as me I just wanted to stay awake and stare at her all night. She let out a groan from her butterfly lips; she twisted and turned till she was facing my chest.

(Normal POV)

Her slow breathing paced and her eyes fluttered open, "Miroku?" her face was still red from the sake. Maybe because Demon slayers needed to be completely focused was why she had never drank sake in her life, "Oh so, you're awake Sango my dear?"

"Miroku-Sama" she held him by the torso and snuggled him, she provoked him but he kept his cool.

"Sango, please I much rather not do anything of that nature today" Miroku said moving her arms.

She sniffled and began to cry, "Sango? What's the matter?" Miroku asked confused to no end.

"If it were any other woman you would have had them on their knees!" Sango cried out squirming to get out of his grasp.

"But Sango, I'd never…"

She looked at him with a gaze that'd kill any demon that saw it, "ok so maybe I would but I'd never do that to you".

"Why because I'm ugly, because if you do it'll tie you down, because you much rather have someone better?" Sango asked all these questions in one sentence leaving Miroku baffled.

"No because you're special Sango, the way you're so innocent Sango is something I'd never understand" Miroku said sitting up now.

"Miroku I'm In Love With YOU!! I never want you to belong to anyone else!" she said sitting up Miroku stroked her neck hair lovingly sending shivers down her spine.

"Jealous are we?" he said slightly mockingly "Well I've been jealous as well" Sango looked up at Miroku.

"That time the bear prince whatever his name was wished to marry I though it would be better for your sake. What can a traveling Monk like me ever offer to a woman like you?" Miroku said out loud. "A heart full of love is enough to fill ones soul" Sango said with a half hearted smile.

"Sango do you really wish for me to do those things to you?" he asked her before doing anything rash. She gave him a nod and lied her head down on his chest. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

Lemon Warning!! (Do not read if you don't wish to!!) I have warned you!! (First lemon be gentle!)

Sango sunk into the kissed and didn't feel Miroku press her down to the futon sheets. But when he put her arms on her sides her eyes went wide slightly surprised. But Miroku calmed her down with a few more butterfly kisses down on her neck. But he would have to be careful to leave no evidence on her body, at least easily seen evidence.

Her hands so unsure of what to do simply put themselves on his back, Miroku figured if they were going to do anything at all he would have to strip down along with her. He pulled down the head of his robes so that his bare chest was revealed to Sango for the first time. Miroku lowered the collar of her shirt and kissed her pale skin as he pulled down the shirt. She lifted her hands and stopped him with a red face.

"Sango it has to some off…" Miroku said kissing her lips softly, even slightly teasingly. She frowned; but put her arms around his neck, urging him to continue. This time the shirt came off but remained on her body at the sash line. But not all her clothes was, off bandages still shielded her chest from Miroku's eyes.

Miroku's hands traveled down her sides in safer territory; he would make this a fun time for both him and Sango. She arched her back and moaned into his mouth. He trailed wet kisses once again down her neck as his hands stroked her well built abdomen. She whimpered as he kissed her in the same places. Her hands went to his chest touching along his muscular line and his robes fell farther down his hips.

He used his teeth to pull off Sango's sash and she licked and kissed his collar line as he did so. When the sash had fallen off he lifted her, hands pressed against her perfectly rounded bottom pulling her up. She yelped almost like a child, Miroku silenced her with a kiss. When she was sitting in his lap she could almost feel his want and need. His hands went to her back sliding over her worst scar over to the bandages that covered her chest, "may I Sango?" he asked her blowing in her ear.

She shivered at the sensation but continued her adventure up and down his chest. He untied the bandages and hugged Sango close. As the not became undone he could feel her chest rise and become larger against his own. He pulled away from her seeing her large breast for once without expecting a smack.

He put her back down on the futon he stared at her and licked the pink bulbs. Sango remained silent; Miroku sucked on it and bit it as gently as he could. Sango moaned and screamed lowly, Miroku gave up on going slow. He pulled down the last of her Kimono and his robes.

Sango gasped at the naked feeling. Miroku's eyes traveled up and down her body but the last cloth covered her and kept him restrained by the last bit he had left. He put a hand on her thy and massaged it stroking her leg up and down. She moaned and her hands stretched out to push him away for a second Miroku was away but he came back this time more forcefully. His eyes traveled to the wet cloth that covered her from him.

"Miroku!" Sango yelped out as he tried to pull off the cloth. He looked up at Sango eyes full of lust but he was willing to slow down for her, he lifted himself to her face and kissed her lips passionately. She moaned as his fingers went over the cloth.

He pulled it off in one swipe expertly, but his own clothes stopped him from going off the edge. Sango braver now clutched Miroku's behind in an attempt to remove his loin cloth. The loin cloth would move no farther from an area Sango had heard of many times from other women. Miroku groaned and rubbed himself against Sango. She went to his front now, tugging on the end of the loin cloth.

Accidentally as she pulled her hand back it rubbed against a huge lump in his pants. He moaned now. Sango moved her hand back to that spot, being braver than when they started their games. She put her hand inside the last of the loin cloth, which fell back; her hand went around his length. He moaned as she went up and down, he stopped her hand "Enough play…"

He put his middle finger inside Sango's wet entry. She whimpered and scowled in slight pain. Miroku waited a few moments and then wiggled his finger slightly till she moaned. When he removed his finger Sango whined at the feeling of emptiness.

But soon that finger was replaced by his crotch. But only a small amount entered her, it was a different story to know that the girl in front of you was a virgin but to feel it at a time like this was completely different. Sango cried out in pain, "Sango please speak to me are you ok? If it hurts too much I'll go slower" Miroku said kissing Sango.

Sango moaned "I want…"

"What do you want Sango?" Miroku pulled himself out softly and then back in less than when they had started.

"Faster…" she moaned, Sango was a strong girl. Miroku's attempts to be gentle would only make her more aggressive so he shoved his whole length inside her in one thrust. She cried out in both pain and pleasure.

Miroku lifted her from her behind, thrusting into her again breaking her barrier. This time she cried out in pain completely; her nails grounded into his skin, Miroku moaned loudly. Sango matched his thrust with a few shoves of her own. Miroku felt himself reaching his peak Sango yelled out his name and he thrust her as roughly as his body could manage and both came at the same time. Miroku pulled himself out with the last of his strength and rolled over so that Sango was on top of him still naked.

End of Lemon (1: because I'm scared 2: because I'm grounded for writing this. I'm actually typing this at my cousin's house at the moment) I hope you'll tell me what you though!!

Sango lied her head down on Miroku's chest, her breathing slowing down. Miroku put her next to himself, "You can sleep I'll dress us both". Sango attempted to sit up but she whimpered and fell over, "My legs hurt! And It hurts down there" she moaned.

Miroku put both their clothes on, first his own then Sango's she stayed lying down trying to fall asleep, "I know you're aching Sango, but try your best to sleep. I'll hold you if you think that'll make you feel better"

She gave him a nod and he put his arms around her waist, her leg went over his in a type of habit of always sleeping with a pillow to comfort her. Miroku didn't mind in fact he liked it slightly. But he quickly fell asleep dreaming of Sango and any children that they could have.

#&END!#&

A/N: Ok now I'm officially scared for life 3 I hope you enjoyed this lemon.

If you didn't just go ahead and say why and how I could have made it better please! I love to learn and to give suggestions is not a flame to me it is like a gift! Anything you don't like just go ahead and say so even flames are accepted, so long as they're good and not just about my spelling.

Yes people I know my spelling is atrocious! I had to use spell check to spell that! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay! Reveiwers You finnaly came around! Thanks for waiting hope you enjoy another chapter as I eat pizza and wait for more reveiws to come X3

Dedicated to:

GoingGhost- LoL, ya well lucky you ne?

Billee(Sajar)- Well I found it to be kinda dumb to put it in so I didn't include it, sorry if you really wanted to know

Diamond369- Thanks! I really felt slightly sick though... having to put an image like that in my head... iwww I'm just glad it wasn't a strange couple if not you would see my guts all over the computor screen

KaraInu- (gots nothing to say other than) Enjoy!

Seirai-chan- LoL, a lot of people say that. I'm my own person, I start fads not follow them. hope youy enjoy

the freak locked in ur closet- No problem, by the way Love the pen name X3 it's hallarious! Ya I know how you feel though, people always ingore Miro/San and it just annoys me because they're older should become a couple first (or at least... :cough cough: first) thanks for the reveiw! But how did you find this story? I just ask this question to all late readers

Chapter 10: Cold Moon?

* * *

It had been two days since the Sake incident and the Inu gang had gone back to Kaede's village. It was early morning at the moment everyone was asleep except for a certain half demons child. Yasha had woken up long ago mumbling words under her breath. Her hand clutched her head as she walked dizzily through the forest to get to the river.

Once again that fever was haunting her but it had came back worse. Her whole body shivered and shook, she coughed and sneezed, and she felt terrible. She stayed in the shallows so that she could stay awake, once she felt that was the best she would feel she dressed again and walked back to the small hut. Shiro-Disuke sometimes slept outside along with Kirara, Shippo, and Tenten.

(Yasha's POV)

It was pretty crowded in the small hut now but I went back inside and curled up on my side. My tail moved on its own accord and fell at my side, energy spent. No I wasn't dying, I was just slightly sick. Unlike normal half demons and demons; I had more human, so I was the equivalent as a human in something's I did.

A book fell from Kagome's hand, though it's rude to take something without asking I took the book to distract myself. Just as the story Kagome had been reading to me and Sango before in the inn, I couldn't understand the language from the writing and strange symbols.

But when I looked at the writing it seemed to explain something to me. It also had writing in between half a circle and it seemed to explain how to pronounce it. "A-A-DDITI-ION?" I whispered out loud.

I stared at the strange symbols Kagome called numbers, "One two three four five six seven eight nine ten" I repeated what Kagome said. The numbers could be put together to be a different number "two seven, addition, four, on top of, eight" I knew what some of the symbols ment so I did the numbers and got "two nine" I wrote the numbers where Kagome had been putting hers.

It wasn't that hard by the time father had woken up I had finished everything Kagome said she needed to do. When father woke I lied back on my side, tail dangling and fever still there but lower. He wouldn't notice it. He was awake but he kept his eyes closed and breathing in pace. I stared at Sango, she was still asleep; I tried to breathe in her calming scent but I couldn't smell a thing because of my slight spring cold.

I stretched my toes till they cracked, then my back, and last my arms and fingers. Some parts popped others cracked. I had most likely through out my life had about twenty broken bones. My feet, arms, legs, hands, ribs, and shoulders were those bones. My ribs were faintly shattered on the right side so I often lied on my left.

Never had I broken my hips, if I couldn't run I couldn't live. My tail shivered as my body began to wake; there was a difference between sleeping and resting your eyes. Inuyasha scratched me behind the ear my leg bounced and when he removed his hand I sat up like a dog and scratched it with my foot, almost as if my feet were going in circles, my feet never touched the ground till I put it down.

My tail swayed and I lied my head down again I scratched my neck with the tips of my claws to get rid of the tingle. When I did my hair parted and fell to my sides, even on my neck hairs stood up and made my neck feel softer than and puppies belly fur. This was the spot the Kaede would continuously stroke and scratch not only because I enjoyed it but because it made her feel like she was petting a puppy.

Kagome yawned now waking up, she stretched her arms. Well now that Kagome was waking Sango and Miroku would be sure to wake in a few more minutes. As if on queue Sango kicked Miroku in her sleep and he sat up straight half awake. "Wah I do? Wah I do?" he said, he looked over at Sango and rubbed his eyes; he gave Sango a soft shoulder shake and she woke up right away.

Everyone exchanged their good mornings everyone minus Inuyasha, Shiro-Disuke walked in with everyone who slept outside. He was carrying at least fifteen fish.

"Thanks Shiro but you didn't have to catch it all. That must have taken awhile" Kagome thanked him starting the dead fire from last night.

"I don't mind, I never sleep like humans. I always wake up at dawn unless I'm really tired. Besides I am living her for awhile I might as well help out" he put the fish in a water bucket as the fire was started by Sango now. Kagome looked in her number book "Hu? That's weird when I fell asleep I could swear I hadn't finished my homework… and that's not my hand writing either… whatever it's done" she threw the book aside.

I turned my head surprised but then sat up in the corner watching the flames cook the fish. Shiro-Disuke sat next to me and he whispered to me, "Do you have a cold?"

"No I'm good" I'm sure he would feel my forehead if it wasn't for him being a subordinate male. Miroku was a subordinate/dominant male; Sango was the same but a female. Inuyasha was the dominant male, Kagome next in line to be dominant female; I being his child made me a dominant female. But Shiro-Disuke was young and had no ties to Inuyasha in anyways so he was a subordinate, Kirara was just a pet to them so she was also a subordinate, Shippo was young and still needed protection making him a packs pup, Tenten was also a pack pup.

It wasn't to complicated in pack law but in human nature they seemed to do the same but with money and parents. If you were born from rich parents you were rich, if you had a lot of money you became even higher in status. A farmer was low status, a black smith was middle class, and a captain was a high status.

Humans are so difficult to comprehend. I dazed out and when Shippo held a fish to my nose I woke from the smell, "Yasha did you fall asleep again?" Shippo asked.

"No, I just dozed off for a second" I took the fish and bit out as much meat as I could chew, I wasn't hungry but I needed something to sink my teeth into. I sucked on the flesh and nicked off the skin with my fangs. When I finished I threw the bones and stick into the fire. It was a very efficient way to get rid of the junk.

"Inuyasha I'm going home today, I need to get my homework and turn in my homework and take a test" Kagome said, Inuyasha snarled at her.

"No you are not! You're staying right here"

There was a knock at the hut's frame and Sango went to see who it was. She came back and spoke as well "A village is also requesting my help… maybe she should go while we all are gone"

Inuyasha snorted "fine… but be back as soon as that damned thing is over" he said to Kagome.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Kagome repeated grabbing her yellow bag and running off to the well.

Sango packed a few essentials and left with Miroku and Kirara. Shiro-Disuke twitched in the quiet atmosphere, "hey Inuyasha wanna help the villagers make a few new huts and shacks?" he asked wishing for something to do.

"I rather not help the village. But if you're so excited to do something how about a little demon to demon fight?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Ok!" I stood after Inuyasha and followed Shippo's hand in mine and Tenten on my back. Though I felt faint I ignored the feeling and followed. They walked to a spot in the forest that had a clearing and was circled by trees.

"Shiro this is what a real fight is, no swords, no claws, no magic spells, no special attacks, and no kicking in spots where it hurts" Shiro-Disuke chuckled slightly, "We're only going to use our fist, natural hearing abilities, and legs"

"Yasha you yell the start!" they said to me, I walked a few steps back so that I was pretty far from the center.

"Ready!" they took a stance, "Set!" I saw Shiro-Disuke move his feet once again, "GO!!" Shiro-Disuke ran at Inuyasha and Inuyasha at him. He jumped from a tree and Inuyasha almost got kicked by him, but he caught his foot and threw him back.

Shiro-Disuke easily jump off from a tree to another then tried to punch Inuyasha. Who caught his attack with his hand and spun Shiro-Disuke over his back almost twisting his arm.

"Done wolf, fox?" Inuyasha asked, he hadn't taken a step since he ran but Shiro-Disuke already had a bruise disappearing from his arm. "No again!"

They did this all the way till mid morning. Inuyasha had thrown his body to the ground, slammed him against trees, punched and kicked him, and had caught every one of his attacks. By the end Shiro-Disuke had only a cut on his face; dirt all over his clothes, hair, tail, and face; and a broken ego. Inuyasha walked towards him and he made another stance, "No that's enough" he pat Shiro-Disuke's head "you're all dirty and tiered go wash up kid".

Shiro-Disuke swelled with pride and ran off to the springs, "Yasha, if you're wonder why he's happy it's because he feels he's been accepted". I turned my head to the side and put down Shippo, who was asleep, next to Tenten.

I walked over to my father and watched him stick his claws into the tree in front of him, "a boy his age and thrown out of a pack would end up like you Yasha" he made his claws go right through the tree straight down.

"And he wasn't even thrown out for being too old; it was because his pack had no use for him."He pulled out his claws and put a hand at my back, "There, there isn't any need to cry. He was better off without a pack like that".

I scratched my ears out of habit and twirled my hair out of habit. "Now what do you want to do Yasha?" he asked me kindly, I snarled at him for treating me like a child.

He looked at me with a sad expression though I couldn't understand dog I could unconsciously speak it. "Well… how about we go bother Kagome I'll go find Shiro-Disuke and tell him to take care of Shippo and Tenten. You go hurry along" he said giving my back a tap in the opposite direction.

I walked towards the well that led to Kagome's time. I barely understood it so I walked around it and sniffed. But nothing about it was different than an old fashion well. I looked around it again and again but nothing was different about it, I heard a slither or something move so I turned around. I smelled the air, I heard it again this time from in back of me, and I looked there as well.

After standing still for a few seconds all I could hear were 'Ssss's' from some type of animal or demon. "Ssso the dog'ss pupss finally alone" it hissed, "good because I wass getting hungry".

"Who are you!?"

"Ssnape at dawn" a rope like creature jumped out of the bushes and attempted to attack me, I clawed its skin "sso the half breed knowsss how to fight"

Then a strange creature slithered closer to me from the bushes, its scaled body wounded on the side. "Yes and She knows how to kill a snake as well" I growled and snarled at the snake. I wasn't too pleased to be alone with a snake with a cold; not many young demons can fight a snake all on their own. I wasn't to sure I could do that either, most young pups died from snake bites. Strong poison or not, it would be enough to kill me.

The snake demon jumped to attack me again but my claws attacked it once again. This time I cut off the tip of its tail. It slithered again this time faster; it spun till I couldn't see it moving. I felt sick, slightly nauseous, and I felt my fever go up. I heard it jump and its teeth sunk into my neck just at the collar bone. I howled out in pain and screamed.

The snake slithered around me his tongue licking my cheeks. I fell over onto my back "And down goess the mutt" he hissed. I panted and as he was about to bite me and kill me with the most of his poison I threw my claws at him.

When I heard him in pain I knew he was dead and I though I was going to as well. But poison fell onto my hands skin and face. I howled again, I heard fast paced foot steps close. My sense of smell was fading, so I whimpered hoping that who or what ever it was would help me. "So this is how you end?" a monotone voice said.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" I whispered the loudest I could say. I whimpered louder and let out a painful howl as he lifted me up, "stay up child, I'll get your father". I gave him a slight nod, and tried not to think about the poison or anything other than my mother. I never saw her face… what was she like? I kept my eyes open but I couldn't see anything.

"Can you feel anything child?" Sesshomaru asked me. I yipped; he put me down and began to suck out both my blood and poison. He spit it out each time his mouth became tired. "Wait… that woman…" he lifted me again but this time he ran. My head knocked dully against his armor.

"Bother" he said, most likely Inuyasha was right in front of him.

"Yasha!" I could hear more foot steps and slightly felt pressure at my shoulder, "What did you do to her Sesshomaru!?" he growled.

"Not… Sesshomaru's fault… snake demon… poison" I panted as he lifted me. My head rested on his shoulder and my waist was lifted to his abdomen. He lifted my arms so that they were around his neck and he put his arms bellow me like a cushion.

"Take her to that woman of yours she know more about medicine than anyone run now or that child will never make it" I felt my self bouncing again as he ran. But soon it just became a dreary little jab, "Yasha You Stay awake! You Listening To Me!! I'll Never Forgive You If You Die On Me!!" he growled loudly.

It woke me slightly; did he really think I wanted to die? Dying sucked, it hurt and just wasn't worth it. I felt myself fall then float but either time I felt my father's arms hold me close. His heart beat was fast, he was afraid. I felt him jump and then run once again.

"Mrs. Higarashi!! Help!!" he yelled slamming his free hand against the door. My head twisted to the joint between his neck and shoulder and with no ability to raise my head I laid there. The door opened according to the sound, "Inuyasha-Kun What's the Matter!?"

"Yasha!! She's Been Poisoned By A Snake Demon!!" Inuyasha explained as quickly as he could. He lied me down somewhere soft and blue colored… I think. "Do you have anything strong for poisons?!" he asked. Mrs. Higarashi ran through her stuff according to the sound and she pulled something out, "This mixed with a little bit of water so that it won't be to strong"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Higarashi the demon poison spreads faster through a child's fast pace heart beat so I'm going to have to give it to her the way it is" he held the medicine in a cup up to my mouth, his knee helped me sit up, "Drink it no matter how bad it taste"

I drank it to the best of my skill but some still managed to roll down my chin. It tasted terrible, when I was finished he held me up for a few minutes "would you like anything Yasha?" I heard a woman's voice ask me, most defiantly Mrs. Higarashi's voice.

"Want…sweets in Kagomes bag…" I whispered.

"Mrs. Higarashi could you watch Yasha for a second? I know what sweets she wants, the star shaped ones right Yasha"

I gave him a slight nod; he walked off till I couldn't hear his steps. I felt the cushion go down as if someone was sitting on the futon I was lying on. Mrs. Higarashi stroked my hair and gently scratched the joint of my ear and hair. I smiled but I couldn't see who it was. I pretended it was my mother; the only image I got though was Kagome. She pulled me onto her lap and started to stroke my hair again. I wanted a mother and I couldn't help it, I guess I sort of needed one either way.

A sweet was pressed against my lips, and I stuffed it in. Even after the medicine I took it still tasted sweeter than honey or rich people's cakes. Then it disappeared, and turned over onto my side feeling sleepy, "Mrs. Higarashi can she sleep?" I heard Inuyasha ask.

"No iit would be best if she stayed up another two hours. For a normal human it would take six hours" she answered.

"Ok Yasha you heard that," he shook my shoulder "you stay up and if you feel sleepy just call or do something to catch attention"

They doused my eyes in water and something with a strong smell was placed next to me. Nobody stroked my hair, and the box with people was left on to make noise. It was placed on a channel that Mrs. Higarashi called an English comedy. Though she wasn't to sure I would understand it at all, Kagome was using English channels when she came home to do a report on it.

But I kept my eyes closed, as my body began taking control over the poison Mrs. Higarashi would come every time the towel on my head became hot and she spoke of Kagome as a little girl. Soon I was able to move my own arms, hands, legs, feet, and I was breathing just a little more relaxed. The poison was finally leaving my system. I heard a knock at the door, and it was slip open. "I'm home!" the voice called.

I heard it take of it's shoes and walk into this very same room, "Yasha!" the person ran to my side, "What happened?!"

"A poisonous snake demon bit her, my time has no medicine like yours and it's even stronger on half demons so I came here with her" Inuyasha said, now that I though about it the voice did sound a lot like Kagome's.

I smiled but decided to stay quiet the poison was still in my body it would be better to just stay here and relax. "How long has she been awake?" Kagome asked.

"Just about um… three hours, she could go to sleep if she wanted to be it would be better to stay up longer since human medicine is strong on a half demons body. And snake poison is deadly to children no matter what" Inuyasha said walking over. He opened my jar of sweets and held two to my lips again I ate them without chewing.

"I was wondering what those were. So they were sweets" Kagome pressed her chin onto the cushions. She held my hand but did not stroke it in an attempt to be near me without making me sleepy.

"Ka-ome…" she looked up "change channel…" I whispered. That English thing was impossible to understand, it was almost like the westerners talk. She did and it was changed now to Japanese, there wasn't much of a difference in talking from out time to hers. But the writing was hard to understand.

I turned on my side so that my face was facing the cushions. It smelled like Kagome's family, her mother, brother, and grandfather. The box echoed in my ears in this position; it had something to do with a girl who was fiancés with a boy who was in collage, whatever a collage was.

I turned around again to watch it, it didn't sound that bad. After three hours of keeping my eyes closed opening them was a relief "oh you want to watch this?" Kagome asked looking down at me. She was sitting next to me, I gave her a slight nod and she lifted my head into her lap.

Aoi was the girls name and Kaorou was the boy. "Name… show?" though I ment to say name of show I didn't feel like I had the strength to do so.

"Ai Yori Aoshi" I watched it as the show passed. (BTW that's a really good anime I spelled it right for any of you who want to watch it)

I looked out the window; still the sun was up as if time didn't wish to pass. I was lifted by Inuyasha; "I guess we can go back now" I looked up into his golden eyes and waited for him to continue.

"No, no you should both stay here. Less that poison in her body became worse I don't want you to be making regular trips here and back. I'm sure that would tire you both out" Mrs. Higarashi said with a smile.

"Speaking of poison could I have that medicine jar? It'd be useful incase it did get worse" Inuyasha walked over to Mrs. Higarashi changing my position so that my legs were around his abdomen and my arms holding him around the neck.

She passed him the medicine, "Kagome hunny you going back as well?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome gave her a nod, "but I'll come back tomorrow and get my stuff. Mom if you could fix up my bag so that it'll be ready after school that would be great"

"Yes dear. You have fun now you hear?" Kagome ran up the stairs "ya mom!"

"Um… I'll just put her here for a sec" Inuyasha put me down on the strange marble in Mrs. Higarashi's cooking area. I was sitting up and I waved my feet around since they couldn't reach the ground.

She turned around and quickly came back with a strange pleasant smelling food "Try this Yasha" I opened my mouth and ate it. I chewed it slowly to savor the sweet/salty tasting meat.

"Is it good?"

I smiled and nodded, "That's good your father always thinks Kagome's cooking is bad and that mines only good when it's not to spicy or flavored" she said with a smile I tilted my head, "Wanna come over here and play with Souta when you're not sick?"

I nodded again, "I'm sure Kagome and her friends would love to have you at school for a day. In fact when you're feeling better just come over and stay awhile" I smiled, glad that I was I was wanted in another place other than my own time; I gave her nod.

"Like to… come over" I said in a hoarse whisper, it was hard to speak but at least I could move and hold myself up slightly. She smiled and pat my head, "Ok then whenever you're bored just come over any time you want. If you want you can try to bring your friends over" she said.

I gave her a slight nod "Inuyasha told me about them and Kagome as well. They both sound like wonderful boys" she spoke in kind words but her face reminded me that of a foxes. But I liked fox demons so I was comfortable. My tail popped out and it wagged happily.

Inuyasha came in and my tail quickly hid its self, he lifted me the same way again Kagome followed him with five things. A change of clothes, two towels, medicine, a book, and her strange ink quills. They walked to the well and as Inuyasha did I looked from his shoulder to the sun. Almost sunset, the sky was already turning pink.

I put my head down on his shoulder and stared at Kagome as we walked out of the well and back to our time. There was no rush so we went slowly, for some reason instead of getting stronger I felt weaker. Not dying weaker but frail weaker. My body couldn't hold itself up so Inuyasha held me tighter to support me.

My arms felt like jelly, I looked in front of us; my neck was stiff and my head felt like a heavy burden to carry. But in front of us was the hut Shiro-Disuke up in the front holding Tenten and rocking him to sleep. Shippo next to him with Kagome's crayons coloring on another page in his book.

"Ah Inuyasha, Kagome, Yasha you're back" he whispered so that Tenten would stay asleep, "Yasha are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Shiro-Disuke growled at Inuyasha but not a threatening growl a begging growl. Inuyasha gave him a nod and he passed Kagome Tenten. He came in front of him with his hands open as if I was a new born child. Inuyasha put me in his arms bridal style; he brought me inside and put me down on the futon.

He lifted the covers and put them over me, "honest Yasha are you ok?" I winced. His voice burned my ears strangely, I though when the last time this sensation would come; and the only thing that came to mind was human night. I shook my head a turned on my side lifting the covers, with all my strength, up to my ears.

I whimpered and put my hands over my ears, they hurt. My feet curled up as my tail began to disappear. I felt the poison again, what was once a soft thud was now a strong heart beat of uncontrollable pain. "Yasha, Yasha are you ok?" Shiro-Disuke asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

(Narrator)

"Inuyasha!!" I yelled out to call Inuyasha's attention. And the hut curtains were quickly shoved out of his way. He pulled off the blanket and Yasha whimpered her hands held like a pups. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked both of them.

"I don't know one minute we were just talking the next she went to this state" Shiro-Disuke answered shaking his head sadly.

Inuyasha noticed her ears becoming rounder and going to the side of her head. Inuyasha grabbed the jar of medicine he had brought back and made her drink a mouth full. She swallowed it down as her hair became bluish black like Kagomes. Inuyasha's hair also began to turn black ears disappearing, "so today was the human night" Inuyasha groaned in anger, 'how could I have been so stupid!' he yelled at himself in his head. But even when Yasha had turned human she became smaller and smaller till she was the size of a mere young child.

Inuyasha stared but Shiro-Disuke lifted her, he also had turned human but he had blond hair, a green eye, and a blue eye. Yasha's hair was still as long, all the way up to her thy. Kagome stared at them all with surprise. She knew Inuyasha turned human on a moonless night, and she guessed Yasha would as well; being his child and all. But she never though Shiro-Disuke would change into a human or especially a blond.

"Kagome…" Shiro-Disuke looked at her desperately "do you know how to take care of a child?"

"Sorta…" Kagome took Yasha; she had a high fever and was breathing roughly "did she have a cold?" Kagome asked. When Yasha had gone to her house for the poisons medicine it only affected her body and she had not had a fever.

"Half demons don't catch colds" Inuyasha snorted, Kagome glared at him "she isn't a half demon Inuyasha. She's not as strong as either of you but she's not as weak as me" Kagome grabbed the towel that was almost like cloth and used it as a diaper for Yasha.

Yasha face was pinkish red, Kagome could barely believe her eyes she was a real baby. Kagome put her in Shippo's futon, which he never used, and pulled the covers all the way up. She looked inside her bag she had some medicine for her and Sango's cramps that stopped colds pretty well.

She broke one in half "bring me a grinder and water or something she can swallow it down with" Shiro-Disuke ran and got the grinder and Inuyasha got water into a small tea cup. She grinded the medicine Shiro-Disuke seemed agitated and his hair stood on his tips. Kagome would have mistaken him for a punk if he was at school.

When the pill was powder she stirred it into the cup. Inuyasha cradled Yasha 'I think this might have been what it felt like if I had lived to see Yasha this little and harmless…' he though with a smile. Though she was sick as soon as she drank the water her fever had gone down.

Inuyasha sat in a corner with Kagome by his side. Yasha was awake and opened her eyes they were shaped now like Inuyasha's, but were brownish gold. Kagome cooed at her like anyone would have done with a baby. Yasha remained still and stared at them both.

Shiro-Disuke sat at the other diagonal corner, a tear ran down his face; he just gazed out the window. Shippo yawned and Tenten's head fell on the floor. He cried Shiro-Disuke lifted him before crying spread through out the room but Yasha cried as well. He bounced Tenten and growled comforting words, he didn't understand, into his ears. When he stopped crying Yasha began to settle down, her face now red and tear stridden.

Shippo held his ears with his hands; Shiro-Disuke with one hand removed his ear block. A howl was heard, "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha wished to growl but instead he passed Yasha to Kagome.

"Come" he said to Shiro-Disuke, he was old enough to help him so he passed Kagome Tenten. "He won't cause any trouble I promise" he said with a half hearted smile to Kagome.

He followed Inuyasha; it was his way of being accepted into a pack. "Shippo do you know why Shiro-Disuke seems to do whatever I or anyone says?" asked Kagome slightly confused, maybe it was a demon thing but she wanted to know.

"Um… I remember hearing dogs were lonely without a pack and life was safer in numbers. It goes the same for foxes I think" Shippo couldn't know much of the subject he was only with his father and mother till they both died when he was a mere child of only five. (Though he was actually about 7 in the series lets just pretend he was five originally, kay?)

(Shiro-Disuke POV)

Inuyasha stood just a few feet away from the forest and he seemed to be waiting. For what I honestly didn't know so I waited as well. But as soon as I felt the vibrations the crows flew, my neck hair began to bristle. Even in my human form I was more like a weak demon with no powers. My body still reacted as if I was a demon; it was a dog demon for sure.

As the steps came closer they seemed to get smaller, the dog was changing back into its human form. A white haired demon that bore markings of royalty, and wore armor heavier than Yasha herself most likely; walked out from the bush. "Little brother, aw I see today is your human night. I've come to see how my nephew was doing after that poison was injected into her. Dead or alive?"

"Alive… you may approach her Sesshomaru but I warn you the sight of our human night must be kept secret" Inuyasha felt sick but, he had promised Yasha and he had saved Yasha.

He walked past me but stopped "What is that westerner doing with you?" he asked.

"I'm the fox/wolf/human boy that has been with the group for a few weeks now… since mating day ended" I answered with no fear, he and I were on the same scale in fact I would be a higher class if I was a demon once again.

"Mating between dog and wolf or fox is not allowed" with that one sentence he walked off to the hut.

"You sure it's safe to let him go in?" I asked Inuyasha, if he said 'yes' I had no authority to stop him.

"He can go in but if he seems to mean harm on my queue you help me attack him" Inuyasha whispered, I gave him a nodded and we walked back to the hut following Sesshomaru three steps behind.

He entered the hut and I quickened my pace, Yasha was still a bundle in Kagome's arms and Tenten lied on her lap; Shippo sat up always finding Sesshomaru a threat just by his own demon hood. I sat down next to him and picked at his fur in an attempt to calm him down. Sesshomaru sniffed Yasha in her human form, she whimpered as the cool air was breath out of nostrils.

He held his hand out and Kagome passed him Yasha seating her down in the crock pit of his arm, she settled herself in putting her tinny hand on his finger to hold herself steady. Sesshomaru looked at her so emotionlessly I wasn't sure whether he was thinking, staring, or amazed at the sight of a child. I didn't understand the dog language so when he let out a growl or two, Yasha yipped up even in her human form.

"I see that the poison is gone, but she seems to have a slight fever" Sesshomaru said plainly to his bother.

"Ya we know, but we already gave her medicine and her fever has gone down" Inuyasha said.

Yasha's eyes fluttered open starring at Sesshomaru without fear. I could tell Sesshomaru wished to have two arms; he passed Yasha to his brother, "I shall make my leave now" Sesshomaru said.

He looked back at me and I shook slightly surprised, "Boy you be careful with that kingdom. It's looking for you" he said. I gave him a nod, he knew who I was but he said nothing; he made his leave walking out of the hut like a king.

I looked back at Yasha; though I wished to hold her I stayed quiet, taking Tenten from Kagome to give her some breathing room. I curled up on my side, feeling sleepy. Kagome had already begun to sleep, even against the wall with Yasha in her arms. Inuyasha took Yasha and put Kagome down in the large futon, he tucked Yasha's smaller frame into his arm and held her there for the night.

I blinked a few times but would not go to sleep, the temptation to lift Yasha in that small form while I was human was hard to ignore. If I was my old demon form I might have been more afraid that I would accidentally hurt her with one of my claws. I yawned, why was it that being here… near such a strange pack… put me at ease? Around midnight Yasha became jittery and cried, she would not sleep. It woke everyone but Tenten, I had told Shippo to go take him and sleep outside to ignore the crying.

"I think she's hungry" Kagome said taking Yasha still half asleep, "does anyone know where I can find a warm bottle filled with milk?" she asked.

"In my old pack if a mother was dead or away and had a young pup the child would be fed milk from another young mother. That or if we though they were old enough to we would chew up some type of soft meat and feed them that" I answered knowledgably, many children had been stuck in our pack most were wolves and they were hunted for their soft fur off all varieties of white, blues, and yellows.

"Ya but we don't have a female that can produce milk" Inuyasha spoke now, "and I hardly think at this age Yasha looks like she has the ability to swallow anything more than a liquid"

"Maybe… cows milk?" Kagome questioned, shushing Yasha as another one of her up starts began.

"I can get that" Inuyasha said walking out of the hut towards the village. I sat down again and starred at Kagome who held Yasha. She bounced Yasha and rocked her till she finally relaxed and stopped whining. But she began to whimper again "can I carry her…?" I asked shyly. I could tell my face was red, I had never held a child that young in my life; children were scares around males, I had only been around Tenten who as the youngest, and yet when ever I heard of a woman feeding a child through her breast I felt afraid and shy est. The list just went on and on.

She smiled "Of course Disuke" she passed me Yasha, at first I almost dropped her but after Kagome guiding my hands to the right spots I carried her easily. When she began to whimper again I held her tight to my chest, like as if she was in her mother's womb she curled up into a ball and her hands held nothing though they were open.

Kagome giggled and sighed al at the same time, "what's so funny?" I asked her slightly annoyed.

"You're part wolf right?" she asked, I gave her a nod, "Well in my time when he we think of wolves we think of something that kills and attacks anything it sees blindly"

I shook my head "wolves have territory values. We only kill on our own lands, or if our lives are in danger. Your time is messed up" I snarled.

"I didn't mean it as an insult I just found it a little funny, Yasha right now looks like she can be your own child" she said, I blushed at the though of having a child.

"Put a child in one's hands they will always seem softer" I said, being educated had its down falls; it showed I was a higher status and had the knowledge to learn at a higher level.

I passed Yasha to Kagome and lied on the ground, my back to her in a way to ignore her. "Here's a question Shiro-Disuke" she said my full name… she must really wanted to know something, "what kingdom is looking for you and why?"

"Something that concerns neither you nor your pack… it only has to do with me for now…" I spoke but it was demon who said this. He was the one mostly in control, compared to the fourth of me that was human. Unlike Yasha, she was mostly control and held by human spirits and human emotions.

"If you're staying here then it concerns us, you're just as important as anyone else here. You deserve equal amounts of food, kindness, est." she spoke like as if her dominant had never punished her but I gave her a nod to say that I understood. I had scars from my own beatings, humans had softer shades of skin with demon scars in them usually, and I guess there still were humans that believed that everyone was good.

I couldn't tell when I drifted off to sleep but I did at some point fall asleep, in a dark dreamless sleep. Just with me and my locked away demon side. Inside of my mind there lived a dark wolf demon and a dark fox demon. Though they could go right through each others forms they never attacked one another but they did bombard the human often.

I stood as the person I was a demon human thing… I was neither a half demon nor a human nor a demon. "Boy, you seem to be angry" said the wolf without moving its great jaw, "tell us boy, what has been happening above your skin?" asked the fox that was much more cunning and sly.

"Are they still chasing me?" I asked, the wolf gave me a nod, "of course boy they've been to every village but a few in the north and in these smaller lands"

"Who did they send?" I asked. The fox smiled "always to the point boy. They sent a group of foxes, most are white. They also sent a wolf/fox and a wolf" he said mightily pounding his paw in front of me.

"If you wish for their disposal just say the word" the wolf howled happily, all they seemed to want to do was kill all their troubles away. But I couldn't blame them, it was their nature.

The human sat heavy silver chains held his neck, hands, arms, legs, and feet but he still managed to get around. Either because there was no sense of time here or because she was strong enough I didn't know. The human strange enough was actually a girl. But I never turned into a girl in my human form. "Boy, why must we fight? Could we not live in this mans pack? He is kind and accepts us, and we may even have a chance to mate here" she said, more like whispered.

"We cannot stay here girl! The longer we stay the longer it'll take for us to leave!"

"We must depart soon boy, it'd be best for both us and them"

I looked at the human her head held low I couldn't tell her expression. I held her; she was me, I could give self encouragement. But she disappeared and I fell into the darkness. My eyes snapped open to see white fur, in my arms there was a girl who in my wakening I called Yasha. I paused for a second, she snuggled up closer to me and I howled jumping out of my place and falling all over Miroku.

"Get off!" he yelled half asleep. Inuyasha starred at me as if I was an idiot, Kagome had fallen back to her futon pillow, Yasha yawned half asleep, and Sango looked at me bewildered.

"Um… I'm sorry?" I fell down as Miroku pushed me off him. I fell on the hard wood and that was when Miroku seemed to be able to take no more.

"I saw we need to make a bigger hut" he said slightly annoyed but it wasn't with me it was with the hut.

"I agree we shouldn't keep using up Kaede's only home," Sango said, "it's kinda rude"

Kagome, who was now awake, agreed.

"But we don't know what can happen in the time we're gone, how about we just start by leaving and collecting the last four jewels?" Inuyasha said, looking at Yasha.

"Wait didn't we have five left?" Yasha asked confused, I nodded we had found one jewel and now we needed five so why four?

"Oh contrary" Miroku beamed with pride.

"Turns out that weak salamander demon we killed had a jewel shard in its head" Sango answered our question.

"When do you think Koga's gonna come around?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, my ears twitched at the name. Koga… why did that name sound so familiar?

* * *

#&()&END&

A/N: we may never know… till I update again XD ... soon, eventually, maybe, I dont know!

Yasha: Wait... how did the sake get in their food any ways?

Sammy: I though you would be able to reconize your own stunt

Yasha: Shoot! I'm dead!

Sammy: Yes you are :D

Inuyasha: No you're dead! You wrote it!! (throws sammy to the end of the world)

Sammy: Looks like team sammys blasting off again!! .;; I'm offically weird :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Pup's Adventure

A/N: Yay! Thanks for getting me to forty reviews everyone! I couldn't have done it without you!

I want to start this out with a good question that was asked in a review and that some of you may be wondering

**The freak locked in ur closest**: Why is Shiro's human a girl?

_Anifun_: Well because think about it what makes a girl different than a boy at a young age. Think about what they think about mentality what they know about marriage if you still don't get it I'll be adding it in the next chapter ok? So don't worry if you don't get it.

VIP dedications I:

GoingGhost- I luv's you did you know that? You always have something nice to say and you've been a reviewer of mine since my last story which is really cool. Ja, I know lost of twist and turns just try to keep up with me

Kyome is Goth- Neko-Chan (or Kun if you're older than me) you're such a nice person (glomps) you always review!

Normal dedications (but that doesn't make you any less important!!)

Diamond369- Well why did I stop there? Because I'm Evil!! &Insert evil laughter here&

the freak locked in ur closest- I like the question you asked and I want people to know why so I put the question up u know up there if you read this that is.

Chapter 11: A Pup's Adventure

Tenten howled laughing at the butterfly that had landed on his face, Yasha blew at the butterflies wings and it flew off. Tenten starred at it fly away when it was out of sight he began to crawl and look for the next adventure. Yasha lifted him up by the torso, "where do you think you're going Tenten, we're leaving" she said with a smile.

Tenten smiled and laughed putting her hands on his feet and he swung himself. Yasha rolled her eyes with a smile but she followed Inuyasha and his pack as they left. Shippo jumped onto her back and Yasha held them both by one arm, they laughed and swung them selves. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound, in his life never had he heard such true laughing coming from his pack without a joke spreading among them.

Shiro-Disuke watched her swing his brother and Shippo, wishing he could do something for her, he though and though. Then he lifted Tenten holding the opposite hand that had once hung freely. But soon Tenten walked holding the two's hands when he saw Shippo walking. "Where are we going any way?" Shiro-Disuke asked no one in particular.

"Wolf kingdom, that stupid Kouga's gonna give us his jewel shards whether he wants to or not" Inuyasha growled at himself slightly annoyed at the though of Koga.

"Inuyasha don't make fun of Kouga he's a nice guy!" Kagome yelled at him.

Tenten soon became tiered of walking, being young and in no hurry to grow up—no war's were going on so no need to rush growth—Shiro-Disuke lifted him up into his arms. He let out a yawn, even though it was morning, his pink tongue lolled out of his mouth as he did so.

Everyone began to speak to the person next to them, Shippo had ran ahead to jump onto Kagomes back. Yasha smiled at him, but then looked back at Shiro-Disuke "you sleepy?" she asked him.

"Ya, I didn't get much sleep. And may I ask, why were you sleeping next to me?" he had noticeable rings under his eyes but they weren't that bad, if his skin had been pale like hers they would have seemed like black bags. But his skin with a darker tone from the outside work he'd done.

"I don't know… I know I turn into a human child every other month but I've never really remembered what happened in that time. I usually just wake up somewhere warm, sometimes even just curled up in a ball someplace" she explained using her hands to explain it in a sort of way.

"Well, what do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember seeing yellow or blond like some kind of white man, I guess I just liked the color of a tea pot, book, or something" she shrugged.

Inuyasha looked back at his daughter and Shiro; both were at the hind of the pack talking it up with one another. He growled with a hint of both jealousy and anger, '**who does this boy this he is!?**' his demon howled in anger; '_that's right she's our daughter too half demon make sure that boy doesn't mate her, or get to close!_' the human nagged at him.

But when he looked at Kagome he noticed her mouth was moving, he shook his head concentrating on her words and not his thoughts. "Uh, Kagome could you repeat that?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Shippo yawned boredom sweeping in, "I'm out".

He jumped off of Kagome's shoulders and onto Miroku's. "I asked you what you were thinking?"

"Oh, nothing important" he answered crossing his arms.

"Really, then why were you radiating of anger when you looked back at Yasha and Disuke?" she asked, raising her eye brow.

"Feh, nothing you would understand" he snorted.

"Ya? Try me"

"I don't know why but ever since Shiro and Yasha joined the pack I've felt a little uneasy about the order in which our pack moves. I don't know it's like as if they were born dominant and just being near them would make one follow" Inuyasha said shivering from nervousness.

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side.

"Um… in your time there are groups of people and they always have a leader. Well a pack has two leaders and if those leaders get beaten then who ever win's becomes the next leader right?" Inuyasha explained as best as could.

"Ya, so basically you think Yasha and Disuke are going to fight you for the leader position?"

"No but their aura's, they have more dominance than normal young halves-of-a-half. It's just, so strange"

Everyone had walked and talked with everyone by mid morning they were already near the wolves caves, "Can we stop now!?" Yasha asked. She was on Shiro-Disuke's back dead tiered. Kagome was on Inuyasha's as well but Sango merely leaned on Miroku's arm. Shippo and Tenten were also on Shiro-Disuke's back, Yasha held them up.

"Fine!" and as soon as he said that Shiro-Disuke put her down, on her feet. Everyone walked over to a shaded area sitting down in two circle's one for guys the other for girls. Yasha lied on the floor curling up into a ball over the dirt. Not caring for her silver hair and clean red clothes.

Sango spoke with Kagome about anything and they asked one another questions like 'what they did yesterday'. The boys bombarded each other with questions and head butted one another when they didn't wish for something to go in a certain direction.

But soon everyone had fallen asleep, carelessly leaving Tenten awake and bored. He crawled out of the death grip Yasha held him with and once out he crawled away searching for adventure. He looked around everywhere, from the tops of trees to the inside of a bush. But he found nothing, nothing but fruits so he decided to have an early lunch, he crawled into the bush to pick the numerous amounts of berries.

Leaving only his feet hanging out from the shrub he wouldn't know what was going on around him other than food was right in front of him. When one of them was pulled he hung upside down dropping all the berries. "Hey Ginta what's this?" asked a boy with white hair and a mohawk hair style.

"I don't know, looks like a baby wolf if you ask me" at this assumption Tenten's tail flew out and it wagged happily, "What's a baby?" asked the boy to the other.

"A baby's like a small person before they're kids or big like us" Ginta had white hair as well but in the middle it was black, like a skunks pattern.

"Uh, what should I do with it?" he asked, passing Tenten to Ginta his older twin.

"I don't know Hakkaku" he took Tenten and though "well if we leave him here, boss might get mad at us but if we take him to the cave he'll have to deal with the bigger demons" he said.

Tenten pulled at his hair "but what if we watch over him Ginta? Wouldn't that make it ok?" his eyes shined happily as his tail stood ready to wag.

"Um… I guess" Tenten barked and pulled on Ginta's ears happily, "But we should take him with us to find the boss"

Hakkaku, took Tenten "we're gonna call you pup, it's easy to remember and that's what you are" he and Ginta began to walk to where ever their bosses scent went off to. Ginta had picked a bundle of berries and fed them to Tenten, happy to finally be the closest to a father he may ever be.

In their pack they knew only of three living female's, who were eligible to mate but not exactly likely to want to mate. Those girls were Sango-Chan, Kagome-San, and Ayame-Kun. But, Kagome-San was either going to mate Inuyasha or the boss, while Sango-Chan was a demon slayer, and Ayame-Kun would never mate one of them.

(Yasha's POV)

I yawned as I heard footsteps approaching camp, I laid my head on Kagome's lap; the floor hurt my neck and made it stiff. I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep again, but when the bushes moved I sat up; careful not to wake anyone. "Who's there?" I whispered to the shrubs around me.

I felt myself being pulled away by the abdomen, but whoever had grabbed me had been fast about it. I couldn't even see their face right in front of me as they ran. I was dropped in a clearing faraway from camp, "You Bitch! Who are you!? And What Are You Doing With My Kagome!?" he yelled at me. I looked up him, starring at his features; I was a person who memorized ones face. He had medium brown hair in a high ponytail, his eyes were a sharp green color that you would be able to see even in the darkest night, but his face looked at me with intense anger; I wasn't sure at all who he was.

"I'm Yasha a dog child, Kagome is my half mother" I explained, he lifted me by the end of my scruff though I barely had any. I cried out in pain, "Stop It! That Hurts!" I yelled. Physical pain was something I never had liked.

"How are you related to her!? You're most likely older than her!" I cried now, he pulled both my scruff and ear, "Answer Now!"

"Inuyasha's my father, he's in love Kagome; Kikyo's my real mother and Kagome's her reincarnation. Making Kagome my half mother in both ways" he dropped me now, I curled up into a ball out of self defense "What are you going to do with me now?" I asked still crying.

"Well… you may be the mutts child but Kagome likes you and you don't act anything like the mutt" he kneeled down putting a hand on my shoulder "Listen Yasha I'm sorry I acted so rudely. It's just that it's been years since my pack has had a female in its care. There's just a lot of tension I've almost forgotten how to treat a child" he helped me up and I noticed he was pretty tall.

"Promise me you won't tell Kagome"

I gave him a nod, because I feared him and what he would be able to do to me. I sniffled removing my tears with only one finger, "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Kouga, the wolf prince" he answered plainly, he looked around "Well you're already awake… would you like to come with me and help me find Ginta and Hakkaku?" he asked.

"Ok…" I followed him as he walked in the direction he felt their scents came from, "Kagome said you have two of the jewel shards is that true?" I asked.

He gave me a nod "they're both in my legs, they let me run really fast"

"Why don't you give them back?" my head titled to the side.

"Well I'm sure Kagome would forget all about me if I don't hold onto them" he said sadly, but I shook my head; "Kagome wouldn't forget anyone like that, she came up in your defense she's nice and cares about everybody" I said looking up at his green eyes.

He kneeled down to the ground and sniffed it, "Ayame… come pup"

"Don't call me Pup, it's Yasha" I said my eyebrows knotting, "and who's Ayame?"

"She's this female wolf from the mountains"

"Oh, Ayame-Kun!" I bounced remembering her; I had lived in the north for five years learning how to survive winter. Now I could live in a super cold environment with only a pelt if not nothing at all, which was normal for wild demons. Clothes just hung us down. "I remember Ayame-Kun she was really nice. Is she big now? She was like a twelve year old human when I knew her" I said with a wide smile.

"You knew Ayame?"

I nodded happily "Ya, I lived up in the north for five years"

"Did Inuyasha force you to stay in the village with him?"

I twitched at the thought and stopped dead still, "he… didn't know I existed…" I said looking down at the floor, my hands turned into fist as I though of when I was little.

"How could that be possible?" he asked turning his head to one side, "You seem well trained and seem to have lived a human life style"

"Not at all, the day I was brought into the world was the day both my parents died and yet I didn't know they were dead till I was seven in human years" I said slightly choking on my words.

"Wait if they were both dead how is Inuyasha alive?"

"Kagome, she woke him up from his spell three years ago" I explained.

"Then how come I didn't know you existed until just now?"

"I've been stuck in a cellar for the last two and a half years. The other half a year I was looking for them…" he put a hand on my shoulder; "hey kid, it's ok to cry you're a girl" he pat my head with the other hand. But I merely relaxed my breathing.

I hated my life's story; it would be longer than any monks' book of prayers. A girl in white fur flew out of the bushes jumping onto Kouga's back. "Kouga-Sama!" she yelled happily.

I took two steps back surprised at the girl's actions. Her cheek rubbed against his, "Ayame Off!!" he barked at her. She stepped down; I noticed she was only a few inches taller than me; maybe even just an inch or two.

"Yasha-Chan?" her head tilted to the side and I smiled, "Ayame-Kun!" I jumped and hugged her. She carried me as I hugged her happily, "You're so big NOW!" she laughed.

Kouga stood and watched the show, "I'm big? Look at you Ayame-Kun! I still look like a kid" I walked around her my tail wagging, "look you even have curves, you'll defiantly get that boy now. Well he should be a man now so ya! Man!" I smiled widely and her face turned red with a fanged smile.

"But still Yasha-Chan you look like a woman too, you have curves. And Ho-ho-ho" she laughed evilly as she walked around me, "you've developed as well" she hugged me from behind on my waist and I laughed; "But you're still a child look at you you're still ticklish!" she tickled me and I laughed loudly.

"But what are you doing around here in the wolf lands with Kouga-Sama?" she asked spinning me so that I faced her.

"My pack came here to take Kouga's jewels, not by force though… I think" I said shrugging at Kouga.

"Who's your pack? Don't tell me you beat me to a mate!?"

"No! It's my father's pack, Inuyasha" her eyes went wide and she shook her head with a smile.

"I knew as soon as I saw that dog that you had something to do with him" she laughed a little, "well Kouga hand her the jewels"

"Why would I do that?" he growled at her, annoyed at her tone with him being the alpha male; "Because she's suffered more than anyone I've ever met in my life. And she was only a child back then, I could not imagine the scares and stories that haunt her now" Ayame snarled in my defense.

His head bobbed up but he quickly went to a crouched position changing into a wolf man, his hair grew slightly into a mane and his lower half into a human jointed wolf's sort of body. His talons grew larger and sharp "I do not care what this female has been through or what she needs. These jewel shards are mine" he growled becoming controlled by the wolf within.

Ayame jumped in front of me crouching down her mane was snow white but it didn't just go around her legs it also covered her chest and her hair grew longer. She was already an adult, was everyone leaving me behind…? "You just want them to mate with Inuyasha's female. She would breed with you half demons and they would suffer as Yasha and Inuyasha have. Why chose to breed with a woman who would not give you proud pups?" Ayame snarled at him.

I watched the two my tail hidden between my knees as I fell back, my limbs going numb as they changed into a dog's form. Ayame knew the suffering I had gone through and she didn't want more children to suffer the same way; it wasn't that she didn't like half demons it was that she didn't like people to suffer. She was as nice as Kagome was.

His head bobbed up in surprise "I never though of it that way" he and Ayame began to circle round each other "But with the jewel I can turn my mate into a demon and have pure breed pups to continue my family life line"

"And what if I killed her?" Ayame growled viciously. "Then I'd kill you and avenge my mate" he snarled back.

"And what if I killed you?" her face scrunched up in anger her fur bristled up and her claws became lager stretching them to an extent that she was ready to attack him.

"You'd never be able to kill me" he pounced and weakened his attack by merely biting her neck, his claws holding her sides down. I jumped into the fight still in a half human/half dog form like them. I bit down on Kouga's neck and he shoved me off stepping on me with one back paw, Ayame but his front paw in an attempt to set me free but he had us both settled and stuck. Me bruised under his paw and her neck bruised by his teeth.

He let us both go "and that's why females never oppose males" I whimpered but Ayame jumped back at him biting his back and he pawed her off. He never used force on her and never made her bleed only bruises that healed in hours. Like as if she was a soft of precious object to him. But he seemed to have been becoming tiered soon every attack became forceful and he bit down on her pressure point in her neck.

She whimpered and howled out in pain I growled and head butted him. He fell back Ayame staggered as she stood but I allowed her to lean on me, standing as tall and proud as a statue. He shook his head "this is why wolves never go against each other, no one wins but everyone dies" he changed into his human form. The fur disappearing along with his mane, he walked toward Ayame.

I put her down and took five steps back; he lifted her large wolf snout into his arms hugging her tightly. The bruises and neck wound he inflicted on her faded and she changed into her human form once again. He lifted her up bridal style, "Yasha, I know that it may seem strange to love two women at once. But to me I need to understand how to practice with one and take the other" I nodded and he smiled "that is why; I'm going to give Kagome back the jewel shards".

"Boss!!" two wolf demons ran out into our clearing, "Look what we found" both boys were smiling and the one with a Mohawk carried something.

"Well spit it out you two, I need to get her back to her pack before I'm killed" he said growling at his two lower graded companions. "We found a pup" he showed Kouga a baby, and not just any baby but Tenten.

"That's Tenten" I said walking over to them, "He's Shiro-Disuke's baby brother".

"Really? No wonder he's well taken cared of" said the boy with a mohawk, "but how do we know you're not lying" said the other.

"Tenten…" I stroked his fur and he woke, he looked up at me with milky blue eyes and smiled. He jumped on me and snuggled into my chest happily, he yipped and barked something I could not understand but the two wolf boys nodded sadly.

"Ya… she knows him alright" said Kouga, "Now come we must return these jewel shards and I still need to ask for Kagome's apology"

Everyone followed Kouga "so you're Ginta" I said pointing at the wolf twin with black hair down the middle, "and you're Hakkaku?" I pointed at the other. Now less confused of how and why they had Tenten.

"Yep"

"Yep"

I understood why they wanted Tenten; it was understandable their pack had no women just being around me made them uncomfortable. They'd missed so many mating seasons, and they were adults; I was surprised they hadn't ran away to mate with any god damned woman.

When we finally met up with Inuyasha and everyone else only Shiro-Disuke was gone maybe still looking for us both. Everyone looked sad and down, did they really worry about me and Tenten that much. Well at least they were smart, they stayed in one place and one by one they searched for me and Tenten. Shiro-Disuke came back empty handed Inuyasha looked up at him but he merely shook his head falling down into a sitting position next to Sango.

"Hey mutt!" Kouga yelled out calling everyone's attention, "If you're looking for a miniature Kagome she's right here" he pushed me forward and I smiled happily.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he smiled walking towards me, he walked towards me happily and I ran hugging him. "You never scare me like that ever again you hear!?" I nodded with a smile. Hakkaku walked to Shiro-Disuke "and I think he's yours"

Shiro-Disuke nodded and took Tenten making soothing sounds to calm him down.

"Listen, sorry 'bout taking him away but actually we found him just crawling around eating from a berry bush. Real sorry about that" Ginta said shuttering a few times and red with embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head not knowing what to say.

Shiro-Disuke nodded "It's ok. You brought him back and kept him safe. Thank you for that"

Shiro-Disuke's head turned when he heard me getting shoved to the side. "What did you do with her you flea bag?!" Inuyasha growled at Kouga angered that he came out of the bushes with me.

"Nothing I just wished to know more about this new female in your pack" Kouga shrugged his shoulders, he looked at Kagome "Kagome please take away the jewel shards" he asked with a sincere face.

Inuyasha's shoulders slacked "what? No fight, no asking Kagome to be your mate, no bark and run?" Inuyasha was surprised.

Kouga shook his head "Naraku's gone, what use is there in keeping these useless jewels? They only bother me and my pack; demons come and attack me and them. The last thing we need is more deaths, my family needs to live even if we're the last ones" Kagome smiled and removed the jewels from his legs.

At first he staggered but he gained his composure in a second, "Thank you Kouga. Is Ayame ok?" Kagome asked I looked away so that my eyes wouldn't give an answer.

"Yes, she's just fine she'll be awake in a few hours." he looked over to Shiro-Disuke and almost growled, "Who's the boy?"

"That's a wolf that's part of my pack Kouga" Inuyasha answered but in dog he said something I could not understand. I sighed sadly, I didn't understand dog and I was one. But it did make sense I was raised by all different kinds of creatures. From wolves, to dogs, to cats of many types, and humans, being raised by so many creatures I merely understood what they said in body language. I was something nobody would know what to call.

"We shall make our leave now" Kouga changed Ayame's position and walked off along with his small group to where ever they lived.

"I guess we should get going to" Inuyasha motioned for us all to leave but Kagome starred at the jewel shards, her expression was sad and I couldn't understand why; I walked to her side holding out my hand to her. She gave me a smile, I knew was false, and took my hand; we all walked in the direction of a new forest everyone remaining silent.

A strange aura had spread through Kagome it seemed. She and I walked in the back not saying a word to each other. I tried to concentrate on the others conversations but I could barely hear through the jumbling mess in my head.

It was my turn to start the fire after we settled I began to hit two rocks against one another, when they became smooth sparks began to fly into the leaves. Soon a fire was started; I blew on it softly spreading it till it was a large enough fire. I starred at it in wonder, I stretched my hand to touch the fire but a growl from my side made me pull back as if I had been burned.

"What were you planning to do?" Shiro-Disuke growled at me, his face was scrunched up into a snarl.

"Nothing" I turned away, crawling to a corner in the circle, and curling up on my side. He snorted and went back to his side, but honestly… what had I been thinking?

I looked over at Kagome she was still awake, she kept her eyes closed and tried to breathe evenly. I shook her slightly to get her up, "Kagome…"

"What's the matter Yasha?" she asked sitting up.

"Come" I took her hand and she followed me, I'd seen this meadow just down hill from our camp. "Yasha what's the matter?" she asked me as we walked.

"Kagome… why were you sad when we got two more jewel shards?" I asked shyly.

(Kagome's POV)

Yasha seemed confused but I could understand, Sango knew why, Miroku might have as well, Inuyasha being as dense as he was wouldn't notice but Yasha picked everything up like a vacuum. "Because once the jewel is complete what am I suppose to do?" Yasha turned her head letting go of my hand "I live in my time, but I don't want to leave this time" I explained sighing.

"Couldn't you just stay in this time and visit yours?" she asked her eyes shimmering with hope.

"And what if I get stuck in your time?" I asked her. "Then you can stay with us!" she said like a child would.

"And what about my family in my time? Don't you think they would miss me?" I asked her questions that were answers.

"Ya but if you stayed in your time I'd miss you" she said gripping my hand in a rough hold, "We'd all miss you, father, Shippo, Tenten, Sango, Miroku, Shiro-Disuke, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Kaede, everyone would miss you Kagome. You have a family here too Kagome"

"See that's the problem, I can't decide between my time and yours" I saw her rapid blinking as she began to understand what I was saying, "I wanna stay with my real family but I wanna stay with my adopted family as well… I feel greedy when I think about it that way but still. I cant help it, humans are arrogant and greedy I want them both but can only have one" she sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kagome, I know it'll be hard but you can make the decision because nobody else was ment to, but you" she smiled whole heartedly as she spoke "and I know you'll make the right choice"

I pat her head, sometimes Yasha could be a child but other times she stepped up and helped one feel like the child. She took my hand again and led me deeper into the forest, but soon it began to clear and once it did we stood in a spring meadow. The wind blew swiftly singing a song in my ear and teasing my hair.

"You like the view?" Yasha asked me bending at an angle to see my face; I couldn't find my words so I nodded. The wind blew at an odd direction and when I looked to face Yasha all I saw was red swipe by. Then I looked in the field a large snow white dog sat in the meadow, but this dog was missing the front left leg. Sesshomaru maybe.

He let out a howl and I saw Yasha standing in front of him. I ran down hill following her, something told me I should be afraid so I panicked; calling out to Inuyasha, through some sort of mind trick. Hopefully he would get here soon, Sesshomaru changed into his human form eyes still red, but this time he charged at Yasha pulling her up by the neck. She whimpered before her body went limp, I charged at him pounding on his chest "Let her go Sesshomaru! Let Her Go!" he shoved me off with one hand and I fell back.

"KAGOME!!" I heard a familiar voice call, and soon Inuyasha was at my side helping me to get up. "Sesshomaru, give her back!" he growled at his brother.

But Sesshomaru bit down harder and Yasha yowled in pain wincing but she remained limp and numb. Her normally strong blue eyes turned in a soft light blue. Her ears hung down, hand and feet close to her as if she was in a ball, and her tail hung between her legs.

"I told you I would come and when I did I would take her", Inuyasha growled his eyes turning red. Inuyasha attempted to attack Sesshomaru from the side but he ran, Yasha still hanging from his mouth. He snarled looking at me "Why the hell did you leave with her?!" Inuyasha grabbed my wrist pinching them with his sharp demon claws.

I cried out "No please let me go!" he snarled louder showing off his large teeth. "Now she's gone because of you!" he yelled at me pulling my arms above my head and pushing me down.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" his eyes went wide and he fell all over me. My body crashed into the ground, "Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes were still red but the pupils were gold, the demon hadn't gained enough control.

"Oh, Kagome I'm so sorry" he rubbed his cheek against mine "Please speak, say anything"

I whimpered "Inu… yasha" he stroked my cheek lovingly; he sat me up in his arms hugging my bruised back. "Kagome never sit me when you're with me. I don't want you to get hurt" Inuyasha still growled but he softly lifted me up, "we'll search for Yasha in the morning. Sesshomaru is not going to hurt her" he walked us back to camp. Everyone was asleep for once, Inuyasha put me down in my sleeping bag but I could not sleep; I was too worried about Yasha to even close my eyes.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Within an hour Yasha was at my camp, half asleep, half faint. Softly I let go of her scruff, noticing how short it was compared to only three years ago; I carried her to a pelt bed and put her down there. She curled up on her side her tail curling against her body, the tip waving to be shaped like a circle. "Mama…" she whispered in her sleep and reached for something with her arms, hands still as small as a child's. I looked to my side, no one was around, my hand took hers and she hugged me even as I held her hand.

She lied her head down on my lap and pulled me close, even as a child she had this habit; she would hug things in her sleep. That's why she hated to sleep alone, most likely another fear she gained from living alone as a child. Night passed slowly, little brother must have decided to let that mate of his sleep before they ran off to find his pup.

At the crack of dawn Yasha whimpered and let me go. I waited a few more minutes and she opened her eyes now awake, "Yasha up, we make our leave now" I said to her. She sat up shaking her head, tears began staining her eyes "No, take me back Sesshomaru-Sama. Please take me back" she begged, I shook my head.

I took her by the scruff again and she howled in pain, it still had not healed over the night; she was more human than her father so it didn't matter. I began a slow pace run as I did my body altered to its dog form. I now held Yasha in my mouth but only the area of her body between her chest and hips. I held her in the region of my mouth where no teeth were.

Strangely it took more time than usual to get to the palace, but Yasha was no weight at all she was as light as a new born Pup. I held her with my one arm as I walked through the palace to an old room fixed up for her in the last years. "Yasha wake now" I spoke with no tone but merely gave her a shake to wake her.

She opened her eyes rubbing her red lower neck. "Where are we?" she asked sliding down.

"This is your room" I spoke putting her down on the soft grasses that grew in the room, it faced both west and east being placed in the thinner section of the palace. She looked around noticing the four windows were open, birds flew in and out, trees grew through the floor, and everything was real even that dirt smell. She looked up noticing the sky painting that was there, clouds and birds included.

"It looks like outside?" she spoke as if it was a question.

"You've lived outside all your life; it would be a bother to have you scratching the marble with your claws out of anger of being locked in a room like a cellar" I explained to her, but it came out a little rougher than I wanted it to. She did not flinch; she plucked a hair of grass out and sucked on it till all the green was gone.

"Can I go home now?" she looked up at me with pleading eyes but I shook my head, "You are home" I closed the door locking it from the outside. Today I would give her time to adjust and people who she allowed in would come in.

(Yasha's POV)

I was honestly happy it was a beautiful room, I would have though I was outside if I hadn't been told it was indoors. I walked on all fours to the west window; there were so many clouds outside I couldn't see the sun, everything seemed pink but dead. I put my head down attempting to pretend I was back with Inuyasha and his companions.

I looked out the window again this time I stuck my head out and howled. It was a distressed howl; it almost seemed to quiver as it echoed, but the wind blew at my face my hair flew back and the wind tickled my ears. "OTO-SAN!!" I yelled out the name I would have called my father when I was young. It also echoed through the sky as well.

"Come and find me soon…" this part I spoke not yelling out everything to the world. I looked down, to far to jump and not die or get hurt real bad. He had done this purposely, setting the room at the high point; between fatality, and or great injury.

I whimpered and walked around the room, there was a tent made out of soft pelts. I walked around it sniffing the pelts memorizing the scents. I walked inside to find that it had two pelt beds and five pelt blankets, on the side to that was a lantern and three pairs of folded pelts. Two white one black. I looked around and began stripping, noticing how the scars that had once mapped and hugged my body were fading.

I put on the white pelt, it was like Kagome's skirt and the shirt was only like the binding I wore to cover my chest. When I noticed they fit I sighed and lied down on the left fur futon. Pulling up one of the pelt blankets, at random, up to my cheek; covering my mouth but not my nose.

My eyes fluttered but I refused to fall asleep, I was a little hungry; but I felt someone stroking my hair I didn't look up to meet their gaze. "Yasha-Kun?" I remembered the voice but it sounded strange, it sounded like a teen or an adult.

"… Chu…" I whimpered then decided to look up at whoever it was. The person smelled like a human, their face was soft and small like a child's; they seemed young "Yasha-Kun" she repeated my name scratching me behind my ear.

Then a name came to mind "Rin?" but this girl seemed a lot older than Rin; Rin was only twelve when I last saw her and she was small for her age. But humans did grow faster than demons and half demons, we lived longer they grew faster. "Rin?" she nodded with a bright smile as if glad I remembered her name and face.

"Do you remember who I am?" she asked me. I nodded "you're Rin-chan you saved Sesshomaru-sama. When did you get so big?" I asked her.

"I grew while you were gone silly" she shook her head with a smug smile, "you grew a little too" I turned my head back to the pillow trying to fall asleep again. She continued to stroke my hair, though it reminded me of Kagome without her calming scent it wasn't the same.

Soon it was hard to keep my eyelids open and I fell asleep.

&)()&End#&()(&


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hardest Thing

A/N: Sorry for the wait OMG I have to study! I have my last few finals coming up yet look at me I'm typing up this chapter, most likely by the end of this I'll be done with them but Ja…

Hope ya'll enjoy!!

Dedicated to:

the freak locked in ur closest- Well he sorta does have a hold on Yasha after all you'd think he'd forget about his only niece? Dogs love one another no matter what so ya isn't that sweet?

Diamond369- Kays! I did what do u think?

GoingGhost- poor Inuyasha, to have a child and then get it stolen sounds just like him

Kyome is Goth- Ok gomen! I didn't get to sand ya a response! I didn't have time so sorry!! Thanks for the review and info.

Chapter 12: Hardest Thing

When Inuyasha told us that Yasha had been kidnapped by none other than his brother I had to restrain myself not to go and attack anyone. Once I got away far enough I screamed and attacked one of the trees, it fell down with one blow. I growled and snarled pacing on all fours, my skin crawled burning me with its touch; I slammed my head against one of the trees begging to get control of my body over the demons. I repeated this till my forehead was bleeding, my arm was bruised, and my hands contained blisters from how tight I held them.

Sango came into the forest finding me in a puddle of my own blood, my eyes were red; killer red. Everything I saw moved to slow and was red, but I crashed my head to the hard floor in another attempt to gain control. She put a hand on my shoulder, it burned, and I flinched when she held me.

"Shiro stop this madness, we're going to get her back" she said, my hands went to my sides limply, I gave her a nod and she let me go. "I'm going to bandage your wounds, so stay still" I did as she said sitting as still as a stone, she bandaged my forehead pressing a damp towel against it first.

She cleaned my knuckles and put a thin layer of binding on them. For my arm she sprayed it, I winced for the spray burned my skin slightly, then she dabbed it with the towel removing any dirt that could have gotten in it. Then she bandaged it, this one was thicker but I could still move my arm so I did not care.

She took me back to the camp a complete mess, hair messy, skin damaged, clothes somewhat filled with dirt, claws black with dirt and wood, and bandaged up. Inuyasha shook his head, "Me and Shiro will go ahead, we're the fastest. Sango you know the way to the Dog demon palace correct?" Inuyasha asked Sango. She gave him a nod looking over her back as she packed the first aid kit.

"Then we're going to head off" he tapped my back and with one more look over my shoulder I ran following him.

He ran a lot faster than most half demons but I had no trouble keeping up, I did have to speed it up compared to my normal fast pace. Inuyasha was silent for most of the time. When we took a break we were a just two thirds complete with our run. Inuyasha hadn't spoken much but when he spoke I wished he hadn't "Have you never made love to someone Shiro?"

My eyes went wide, honestly never, I was still a virgin. Strange enough, being as my pack was made up twenty three women and only seven men. "No…" I shook my head looking down at the crystal water, I was pretty old, but never in my mind had I really imagined me with a mate till… maybe just about the day I met Yasha.

"Then I'm not surprised why you reacted that way, do you have feelings for Yasha?" I though about that question but the answer never came, "I'm not sure… what am I suppose to feel?" I asked. Though it felt a little stupid to speak about my feelings like this it also kept my mind off from wandering too much.

"Butterflies in your stomach, want to show off to her, any guy that lays a hand on her is dead; take your pick, all of them are pretty much what I felt when I fell for Kagome" he leaned against a tree.

"When did you fall for Kagome?" I asked, though I knew somewhat about Yasha and her life I didn't know too much about Kagome or Inuyasha.

"I fell for her just about the second I saw that she wasn't like Kikyo. Oh, but you don't know who Kikyo is, do you?" I shook my head.

"Kikyo is Yasha's birth mother; I didn't know she was even pregnant with my child. I was so young and naïve, it would have explained why she wanted me to turn into a human and marry her but I didn't even find out till Kaede told me. Though I wasn't around to see her grow… I don't have a clue what she looked like as a child, all I know is that she had it rougher than me"

I tilted my head in surprise, "My mother took care of me till I was a young boy and after that I was alone, but I knew what love was even if it was just from my mother. To know that there's nobody that understands you, or is there to comfort you; she had it tougher than me by a lot. I knew how to fight and defend myself, and I didn't have a place to call home; but I did have a person to call mother"

"I never knew my _Real_ mother either" I played with the water; rippling it with my finger, "I had a step mother; my father 'played' with a half demon fox and that was how I came to be. But I have two half brothers. One older one younger, they have my step mother and me… she hated me… every time my father got back from a hunt I was the last to eat. My father fed me away from the pack, all the other children wouldn't play with me, and I was picked on by others"

"Did you ever met your mother?" he asked, I didn't look up at his face instead I looked in front of me at the other side of the stream.

"Yes, she wanted to take me in; she begged my father pleaded for me to go back with her. She had a pack similar to yours; it was small; only held three females, two males, and one child. All of them were a strange mix like me. But my father, even my evil step mother forced her to leave our lands. I don't know whether she's alive or dead but I've been trying to find her"

"For how long now?"

"Two years, as soon as I was old enough to leave I did" Inuyasha stood now shaking his head dusting off his hands and taking a last drink of the water, "Shiro, your problem is that you're turning into an adult now. You're beginning to see things through a different eye. Now if you need to talk to anyone talk to Sango, Kagome, or me, don't talk to Miroku. He's a perv and girls hate a pervert"

"So why does Sango like him?" I asked, he stretched his arms and smiled back at me, "Spur of the moment" he began to run again. This time I chose to run on fours, getting the bandages on my hands dirty but gaining the ability to slow my feet and follow a little easier. My mind was blank, and it chose to remain that way; making it comfortable to run and not crash into things.

(Yasha's POV)

When I finally woke again Rin was gone, I yawned stretching my body; I stood on all fours and as I was about to pace my head fell back down to the blankets. My tail waved in the air and I stretched out like a cat, my tongue lolling out. I looked around me remembering that I had been captured by Sesshomaru; I touched the back of my neck and winced. The skin was raw and exposed making it weak.

I walked out noticing that the dim light came from the windows, I grabbed one of the large leafs and chewed on it, it tasted sweet like many leaves I had tasted. Once the color was white there was nothing left inside, I looked around the room once more noticing a red ball in the corner that had not been there when I first came.

It was a large red ball, as big as me almost. I smiled and jumped on it balancing myself over the soft skin like ball, nobles played with these kinds of toys, so this was a first to me. But it was a first for me to play with it, when I played with toys it was usually something simple; and now I missed those toys all the more.

There was a knock at the door, my ears twitched and I looked up but whoever it was didn't speak. I opened the door and it was a rare dog demon from the white-spring clan. She was in her dog form with a smile on her face, "I brought your food, young heir" my eyebrows twisted. But at the though of food I invited her in, tugging the food behind her with her back paw.

It was rice, fish, and other meats chopped into small pieces, my mouth watered. "I'm sure you're are hungry, you may eat as I explain to you who—" she stopped right there noticing I dived for the food eating with nothing but my mouth and hands, "I guess I wont be needing to ask you twice for anything" I looked up at her a fish tail hanging out of my mouth. She laughed.

"Well anyway," she coughed to clear her throat, raising her paw up to her mouth blocking the air from me "I shall be the one to train you in both physical and mental strength"

I sucked in the miso soup nodes and swallowed without chewing, "why do I have to train? Could I just go home?"

She put a paw on my shoulder "young one, you are home" she smiled at me. I gobbled up some rice to remove the salted flavor of the miso. She purred stroking the back of my hair all the way down to my tail "don't worry you seem to already have muscle built up, you can most defiantly just skip to the second course. What is the heaviest thing you've lifted?"

"Um…" I swallowed another fish, tasted like good tuna, I though before I answered "an old tree trunk, but it was huge about three heads taller than me standing on the tips of my toes. And it was still connected with its roots and the top as well"

She nodded "That's quite strong for someone your age and type. Why not even young Sesshomaru could lift that much after his first training" she giggled, I guessed she was more emotional to make me feel more comfortable. "What's your name?" I asked chewing on a bone from a boar demon.

"Shinji, it's a form of kanji that many demons use now" she explained, then she began to walk around the room "do you like the room Sesshomaru prepared for you, young heir?"

I nodded slightly, "But something seems to ail you young one. What could it be? A lover? A mate? A child? A pack? What did you leave behind to come here?"

I shook my head as she listed things, but when she asked the question I knew exactly what to answer; "A family… and a home"

She tilted her head and sat in front of me, "What is a _family_, those are for humans or for them who rose you, only two of the people within that strange pack of yours were old enough to be a parent to you. That was a boy who was a mix of a human, wolf, and a fox and a pure breed cat demon who still has much to learn before she can change into a human" she said. I almost wished I could growl and attack her, for her to make fun of my real father as if he didn't exist bothered me to no extent.

But when I though again… Inuyasha, _**my own father**_, was only seemingly three or even four years older than me. Even with a long life span they knew my fathers story, he had died on a tree and I had grown to quickly. If I had grown at a normal pace I would be about the age of a twelve year old child, but more to the point… **my father** was to _young_ **to be** _my father_.

"Young one I understand you wish to go back but you mustn't, if you are raised any longer by humans, you might as well become one" if I had been a human I would have lived a better life. A more accepted life, a more free life, and even a longer life; I was as old as adult humans yet I didn't even look half as old as an old human.

"I wouldn't be here if I was one wouldn't I" I smirked at her finishing the last of the rabbit meat.

She stood on all fours; "I came here to see what your normal state of mind is" she walked out closing the door with her hind leg. I growled when she left, making sure it was low enough that I could scarcely hear it myself. Then I snorted, but I wondered all at the same time; what did it look like outside of my room? I couldn't remember it clearly.

I looked about and stood stretching my arms, I walked out of the room and into the open. The halls were empty if I didn't know better I would have though I was alone, I walked through the halls not bothering to memorize which way I went. I would just ask someone to get me back or retrace my scent. I remembered nothing as I walked through the halls; I tried to sniff out anything that smelled even a little different.

But I could only smell the floor and the floor scrubbers, a few scattered scents that were fading, and my teachers scent. I sniffed her in her fading scents direction and followed that to where ever it led.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I sighed as we finally reached the palace walls; it was just a few hours away from sunset. We'd gotten there faster than I though we would; Shiro knelled over panting in exhaustion. "I didn't think I was running that fast" I said to myself.

"Well you were" he almost seemed to smirk, when he caught his breath he stood.

"Well come on, it'll be easy from here on" I said to him, he followed out of the corner of my eye I saw him stop at the gate as if deciding whether or not to go in. When he took his first step in I couldn't tell whether or not he was ok with it, once he got into a pace I slowed to be just two steps ahead of him. As a pack leader and his son would stand, it seemed strange that I would trust a boy like him so easily but I did; he was in love with my daughter which might have been one reason why I wanted to get to know him, another may have just been the fact that we're different.

But either way back to the point. In front there were two guards, I walked right in but they pulled out their swords for Shiro. He growled at them, "Let him through" I growled at the two.

"He's a fox, wolf, human; not even close to a dog demon besides the wolf" the guard with brown hair who seemed only in his early thirties spoke.

"What business does a mutt have in a palace?" the other guard said.

"He's in my god damn pack! He goes where ever I tell him to damn it!" I snarled at them now annoyed that they would pick on him because he was a mutt, just like Yasha in a way.

They removed their swords and let him pass through. We walked a few steps, this was my second time in the castle I didn't like it any more than I had before, which was none at all. It smelled strange, marble against my feet instead of dirt and grass it was just so strange. Shiro's nose went up in the air, "I think I smell Yasha" he said.

"I have a plan and you must follow it understand?" I said to him, he gave me a nod. "I want you to find Yasha and steal her, take her away to any village or place you know. Stay there undercover as a young couple for a week, we'll come find you and bring you both back. By then we'll be able to take Yasha to Kagome's world Sesshomaru will never find her there" I explained to him in a hushed voice.

I was a little tentative about allowing him and Yasha to stay in a hut together but it was the only way to get Sesshomaru off our trail. "Go" he ran changing into a half human half, whatever you wished to call him, form. His legs becoming like a wolves allowing him to run faster, but being a part fox he could also run at a inhuman speed with complete silence.

(Shiro-Disuke POV)

The end of Yasha's scent was in a garden room, or what seemed to be a garden room. I sniffed carefully inhaling her pure scent into my nostrils, I walked to a tent that seemed to hold her scent within it. I crawled in pushing aside the pelts, "Yasha?" I poked her cheek and she woke right away.

"I'm up" her eyes went wide alert and she fell back on me, half asleep. "I'm taking you home ok?" I asked her gently lifting her, she woke in a second shaking from shock.

"Shiro-Disuke?"

"Yasha don't you remember what I told you to call me?" I asked her lifting one brow, "Kanshin?" she spoke carefully trying to determine whether I was real or fake.

"That's a good girl" I stroked her cheek with my own, I'll take you home now" I walked out carrying her in my arms, now in my human looking form. She whimpered, "My clothes"

"Oh" I looked around and found her red hakama pants and haori shirt. I put it in-between us, changing her position so that her chest was against mine. Making it easier for me to carry her, her legs went around my waist. At first it felt strange but I lifted her up putting my arm around her wait holding her close. I looked out the window.

I was frightened by the height but after a breath or two I forgot my fear and jumped straight down heading towards a tree. Yasha held me closer frightened; she must have though of jumping but chose not to from the height. Her hair flew in the breeze fluttering and mixing with mine, I felt a jolt as my feet met with the tree's bark. Splintering it in different areas, I twitched and felt Yasha jump on me. I growled comfortingly into her ear, but I couldn't understand what I said.

I ran but stopped when I reached the wall, I would have to be a fool to walk right out from the gate. I put Yasha down and felt along the wall for a weak brick. I smirked when I found it, pushing it out of its place it was just enough room for us to squeeze through. I went first and pulled Yasha out, I pushed the stone back in it's place and lifted Yasha again running into the thick forest that lined the outside of the palace.

I stopped once they couldn't follow our scent hiding us both in a cavern outside of their lands. I put Yasha down and lied on my side picking at the splinters in my feet; I could not pull them out. Yasha sat in front of me pulling them each out completely with her long claws. I smiled when she was finished "Thanks Yasha", she smiled back but remained silent. As if, if she spoke she would wake from whatever dream she though this was.

Yasha snuggled up close to me, sighing as she did. Her skin was soft, now that I could have the time to appreciate her scent and skin. I stroked her arms lovingly and she shivered, goosebumps rising. I held her closer, keeping her as close to me as would allow; she whimpered turning to face me. "Are you really that cold?" I asked her. She nodded, could have been becoming numb to the feeling of heat? That couldn't be so… was she really afraid this was a dream? Her skin was hot compared to mine, yet she was cold.

"Change" I growled into her neck, inhaling the scent of her heart beat. It sped up, smelling now more like sugars than originally.

She sat up pulling her clothes over the pelts, only then did I realize how much skin she was really exposing. I resisted the temptation to put my hands over the skin of her legs and her abdomen. At some point she finished changing, I was sitting up against the wall; when she sat next to me I put an arm around her shoulders. Keeping physical touch at the minimum; at least by demon standers it was the minimum.

A human could resist a female's skin and body but a half demon, or a demon it was harder. Being able to smell them, feel them, hear their heart beat everything a human felt but stronger; everything a human smelled but stronger, demons were just a better copy of a human if you though about it.

I lifted Yasha like a child, her head on my shoulder "we're leaving now ok?" she nodded. Her legs rapped above my hips, her arms going around my neck; I changed her position to my back. It was the same except I couldn't smell her hair.

I walked slowly, in no rush anymore, the forest ended fairly quickly after a mile of walking. I continued walking remembering a nice hut my father owned and had told me about, it was in the fox lands that were mixed between the dogs and wolves.

In the village people were mixed from a demon, to a half demon, and a few humans. So Yasha and I being here would be slightly different but not that much. The hut was exactly like my father had left it, this had been where I lived the first few months of my life. No one remembered me, I was completely different than when I was born and that I was glad for. I took the key out of the bush, it was rusted but it would still work. It opened the door smoothly; I walked in embracing my childhood head on.

I looked back at Yasha, she was asleep. I put her down on the ground and went to quickly look for a futon. I put it down on the ground and switched her from the ground to the sheets. She whispered in her sleep, it made me wonder what she was dreaming about.

(Yasha's dream POV)

I sat in the middle of a gold field listening, I couldn't tell what I was waiting for but I listened. The wind blew around playing with my hair, and then I heard a woman singing. I couldn't tell who it was, just that it sounded familiar. Not the song but the voice.

I stood wanting to know who was singing. Then the song ended and I heard a child's squeaky voice, "Mama, sing the song again"

"Please mama" I heard another say.

"Ok then, but after this song its off to bed you two" said the mother, my eyes went wide. That voice… it couldn't be. I walked faster wanting, no needing, to know whose voice it was.

I stayed out of site of the small family, an older Sango sat there smiling at two children, and both seemed to be boys. A man was beside Sango; he had dark blue black hair and held the largest smile on his face. One of the sons laid his head in his mothers lap, the other held his arms out to his father to be lifted. "Sango…" I whispered, never had I seen Sango this happy when she was around any of us. Usually around Miroku she was content but the smile she held on her face now was too real, I tried to sink her face into my head to remember the way her teeth lined over one another in a perfect arrangement.

I let the gasses flow over my form, feeling as if I'd just lost one of my friends. "Yasha…" this time it sounded like a distant voice, I shook my head in the middle of the grassy field. I didn't want to listen or follow any more voices, "I wanna sleep!!" I yelled out to the voice.

When everything went black I knew it was almost over, but I wasn't in my own mind; or dream. Never was it so… warm, yet cold, all at the same time. "Yasha?" the voice spoke again, becoming more like a persons voice as time went on.

"Just leave me alone, I think I know enough already" I groaned at the voice. I felt a shadow over me it was tall but not flat, "Yasha please look up; I need to ask you something"

I flinched at the voice, I was either crazy or ate something rotten, and hopefully I had eaten something rotten. Maybe that pellman branch I ate.

"Shiro-Disuke?"

"Do you remember my name?" he asked me not answering my question for I knew how stupid it was.

I nodded; knees still pulled up tight to my chest "Kanshin, I would never forget it"

"I've forgotten my name…" I tilted my head confused by his statement, hadn't I told him it just now? "I've forgotten who I am, I don't remember my mothers face…" he seemed to have been crying, his eyes were red and still held tears in them.

"Kanshin… how can I help you?" I began to tear up as well, hugging his torso tightly. I begged him, pleaded that he'd open up to me; tell him about himself and his family. I hadn't told him much but I'd told him enough to know a little more about him.

He starred at me for a second, as if deciding what to do. He put his arms around me, slightly lifting me with his strong arms. One was around my shoulders, the other lowering so that it pushed my waist closer to him. His heart beat jumped, making mine speed up; breathing became difficult as if I was choking. My eyes snapped open to see Ke he snickered evilly; I struggled against his grasp crying thick tears.

He held me down, I felt fabric touching my skin; he pinned me down. I kicked and trashed about wildly, crying out to no one. I felt a smack at my face, but it felt too real. My eyes flew open, ending my nightmares.

(End dream, continue Yasha's POV)

"God damn it Yasha! Don't scare me like that!" Shiro-Disuke was on top of me, knees holding my legs and hands on my wrist attempting to keep me safe.

"Lord, what was happening to you in the dream? First you cried, then you smiled, then you cried some more, and then you go absolutely nuts!" he asked me, I could see the pain in is eyes; he was honestly afraid for my well being.

"I don't even understand it to well; first I see Sango and Miroku older with two children, then you were there, then you made me sad and last a cat demon was about to… to… eat me…"

"It wasn't hunger for a meal was it; it was hunger for your skin… right?"

I whimpered nodding my head, "Oh Yasha, I told you already I'm going to protect you forever" he held me close to him, but my body rebelled.

"How can you promise such a thing?" I growled at him. He sat on me, not forcing himself down "right now I could kill you, break your legs, rip you apart, throw blows throughout your body; take your pick" he lifted his hand and stroked my cheek.

His claws went around my jaw in circular motions sending shivers through my body, "I could hurt you in other ways as well if I wanted to, a man doesn't need knives to hurt a woman. And yet I resist it even now" his voice quivered.

"But if you did that to me why would it hurt me?" I knew that it hurt but he wasn't taking about a physical pain, or a mental pain; he spoke of an emotional pain. But to be mates with him, why would this bother me? I couldn't seem to gather fear at all.

"So if right now" he pressed his face to my cheek, his claws at the nap to my neck "if I asked to mate you, you would do it willingly?"

I stood still as a statue but that didn't mean I could stop my heart, it kept beating faster and faster. I was afraid it was going to jump out of my chest; I nodded "no fight, nothing. Though I understand nothing about it…"

He lifted his face and starred into my eyes lovingly, I couldn't understand them. His blue eye from a wolf and the human, and his red eye from a wolf and the fox; both were the same just one darker than the other. I was blinded by it, his beauty compared to my plainness. Then he began to come closer to my face his eyes half open, something made me close my eyes; I felt his face come closer and closer. He put his hand on my cheek my eyes half opened, he pulled me near drawing me close.

Then a whistle was heard, my ears fell back and I flinched. He starred at me do this, but a sincere smile spread across his face. He purred into my ear, vibrating my surprised body. "Its just tea, Yasha, would you like some?" he asked me, still stroking my cheek.

I looked up rather embarrassed, but I gave him a nod either way. He smiled and stood, leaving me alone. I hadn't understood at all what had just happened, but my heart was beating fast my cheeks were red; maybe I was sick. I looked around the hut; it was a small room that led to another with sliding doors. I stood my legs wobbling under my weight; I held the wall with my hands supporting myself. I walked over to the next room, this one was a larger room it had a small kneeling table in the middle. Kanshin came out of the room connected to it. "Yasha!" his ears jumped he put the tea down and walked to my side keeping me up, "Are you sure you should be up? That was a nasty gash you had"

I'd been hurt? When? He put his hands behind my neck I noticed the bandages on my neck, had Sesshomaru harmed me that much? "Not just there but here" he put a hand at my waist; just above my hips and for that I was glad for; if not he would have seen me, exposed.

"How did that happen Yasha?" he held me up putting both of his hands around me, under my pits to lift me up like a child. He sat me down at the table, I crossed my legs, and in a low voice I spoke "Sessh must have done it by accident. During the run I struggled so he held me by the scruff, which I barely have left. Then he held me in his mouth the same way and his tooth must have nicked my waist without me noticing"

He passed me a tea cup, I drank it happily; the taste of those leaves and grasses in my mouth weren't as good as the real thing. "When can we go back to the pack?" I asked him, looking up from the greenish liquid.

"Inuyasha said he would lead Sesshomaru off our trail for three days; then spend a few more days tracking us" he answered, "oh," I looked back down at my tea thinking of Kagome's face when I had left it. Was she ok? I had left her to deal with my father in a demon form attack, and what about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Tenten.

I hoped all of them were ok, "Say Yasha, have you ever been to a spring festival in a central city capital?" he asked me. I shook my head; he was being too specific; I could barely keep up with the question.

"Well then, get ready for the time of your life." He lifted me with one arm holding me just bellow my chest as to not hurt me, "take a look" he held me outside. People ran throughout the streets preparing for a festival, it was dark even though a few lanterns burned brightly.

"It last for three days starting tomorrow night, but if we're going to be ready for it we better start getting ready in the morning" he brought me back inside and sat me down again, but a blush crept through his face as he was about to speak.

"I can heal those wounds for you if you want" he spoke it more as a fact than as a question, "but I have to undress us both and hold you close to me" I felt heat come to my peach cheeks "We don't have to take all our clothes off, just till we're only wearing our underwear"

"If it gets to touchy can I push you away?" I asked him now shy about it as well. He nodded again, "then I trust you"

"You can go change first and I'll come in when the lights are off" he said not looking at my face.

I walked in ahead, his scent was pure he wasn't lying; he honestly wanted to help me. I limped back to the room closing the door along the way.

(Narrators POV)

Kanshin sat in front of the door waiting for the lights to go out. He was already stripped of all clothes that covered his up half, his under half had a loin cloth under blue shorts. His chest was covered with scars, along his arms and legs as well but they weren't as bad. They were healing better than he though they would. He scratched his scalp, attempting to relax himself. Just thinking about it made him a bit horny, he couldn't help it. He was still suffering from unmated male antics. Or (OMG I had to gather all my strength not to laugh at this) sexual tension. (LOL LOL LOL LOL!!

Yasha turned off the lights at some point, Kanshin swallowed his pride attempting to calm down a little more before walking into the room. He forced himself up, walking into the dark room, without looking he crawled into bed with Yasha. She stood as still as a statue, Kanshin rapped his arms around her careful not to touch her wounds with his body. She leaned into the touch, enjoying the extra warmth.

He laid his head in the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. When he exhaled she shivered from the cool feeling on her neck, he looked at the wound on her neck. Feeling around it with two fingers, he pressed his cheek against it. Yasha whimpered in pain.

He wished to ground himself against her, but kept his control better than most. This time he removed the bandages, starring at the teeth marks in the tender red area. He licked it, removing left over blood Yasha pulled into a tight ball from the pain. When he was done she sighed stretching out again.

Fox and wolf saliva held a strange thing that once it is within your blood streams any cuts you get would be healed in moments. But in the case of a half demon so close to a human physical contact with the body is needed for the blood to react at all. Kanshin stroked the strong fold of her abdomen, keeping control of the situation. She whimpered again when he repeated the progress for the gash on her waist, the one that wouldn't allow her to walk.

Once it was gone he remained still as well, snuggling up to Yasha like a puppy. Yasha turned around so that she could see his face, it was red from embarrassment; she knew that. But it didn't stop her anyway. She put her head on his warm chest; it was well built as she though it was. She put her arms around herself, spacing her body from his a slight bit.

"Night" he said, enjoying her floral scent. She smelled better than any perfume and her scent drenched his skin mixing with his own.

"Good night" she followed, smelling his skin as well. Their spirits mingled in their dreams speaking with one another through the mind.

(Dream mode)

"**Wow I knew half demons could see each others dreams but I never though that they could meet each other at the end like this**" said Yasha's demon, she was still held off with chains behind her was the human who was free to wander in the empty space.

"_**Hey look who stopped by**_" a large fox demon appeared in front of Yasha's demon, then a huge wolf "_**Oi, puppy if you can turn into a dog this would be more fun**_" the weak human appeared in front of the wolves paw, still chained off like Yasha's demon was.

With gleaming red eyes the demon looked at the Miko and the Miko looked carefully at the demon "_just don't kill them ok?_" the Miko said to the demon who nodded with a smirk.

The demon howled and seemed to explode and where once stood a chained off human demon stood a proud white dog, still held with red chains but still she was huge. Without speaking she walked around the fox than then the wolf. The human whimpered in the wolf's clutches.

He growled at her, pushing her away. The demons tail ticked the wolf's nose as she nipped at the fox's ears. The wolf gave up on being kind he tumbled with the dog demon. The human rolled away, falling on her face. "Why are you a girl?" asked Yasha's human.

"Because I'm too pure to be a boy, once I become impure I will be able to walk even with these heavy chains on" she said gasping from the fall.

The fox walked away from the other two demons, which fought like children enjoying themselves. He was smaller than the wolf by a lot but was larger than a human. So when he saw the miko standing alone he was intrigued by her, whether it was because they were both the smarts of the group or because she was alone; he held an utmost interest in this _toy_…

His thinner smaller form was perfect for teasing a human. "**So, the Miko's been left alone…**" he walked around in a circle his body walking like a water wave, "**Well little Miko? What are your secrets?**" he asked with a smirk spreading around his face.

"_I do not speak with such demons of young statues like that wolf. But you seem to be a higher statues of demon than him, The mother of that child must have been a powerful half demon to have had such control over his genes_" she smirked back her face pale and still as a statue. "**My master is sure to be enjoying himself with yours**" he said with a hard face, he could feel the joy that radiated off all of them. Under normal circumstances they may have been killing each other.

"_I think I will enjoy seeing how our masters grow together_" she said with a nod, "_it will be a… adventure_"

#&()END#&()

A/N: And an adventure you shall see!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: More Than Ya Bargained For

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took a long time!! I had finals, and I failed a math test, and I got grounded, and my brother caught a cold while my parents were away at Montana and guess who had to take care of him? ME!!

Well any way… enjoy this chapter

Dedicated to:

Kyome is Goth No really I did have to hold my breath when I wrote that but ya X3

Annalisa Yoru- Of course puppy eyes enjoy!

Diamond369- Ok well enjoy this chap, my cousin's also hooked as well

GoingGhost- Ya I know me too it's because most people just make the characters do it and they barely even talk

The freak locked in ur closet- I noe X3

Chapter 13: More Than Ya Bargained For

When I woke I could hear Kanshin's steady breathing, he was still asleep. My skin felt sticky like as if it was summer, his skin was hot against mine. I really didn't feel like cuddling when I was so sticky!! I crawled out of his arms slickly, noticing I still only wore my under clothes. I couldn't remember what I dreamt but for the first time in years it felt like I'd actually slept.

I walked out to the pound just behind the house, I kept my under clothes on not wanting to take a soak. I jumped into the cold water letting it remove the sweat and heat. The cold water felt better than I though it would.

Once I was done I shook myself off like a dog, my under clothes drenched. I walked back to the room, lifting my long under Yukata, a summer kimono that I wore as a Nagajugan –an under kimono—. I also took out of my pockets an extra pair of underclothes, if you really believed I never changed out of my clothes to wash it you really needed to think again. I changed in the next room but as I was pulling up the Yukata's rim two large pale hands stroked my abdomen lovingly.

"Why get changed, it's to early Yasha. Stay the way you were I could barely see you last night" I forgot how to breath, I knew it was Kanshin but still. His nose inhaled my scent, it killed me to remain sitting; but I stood still as a statue. But when he began to lick my neck I shivered, "breathe girl" he growled at me. I did as he said gasping for air; my aching lungs came back to life with every breath. But my heart sped up; I wouldn't have been surprised if I found it on the floor still beating in a fast paced rhythm.

I looked back noticing his lust filled eyes were still normal, he had not gone demon just gotten a little in heat. But then he shook his head "I'll go clear up at the pond, it must have been to hot last night" he said. He let me go, my skin burning where his hands had once stroked me; he stood one hand on his neck attempting too keep control. When he left I fell over onto my butt.

It took me minutes to realize I was still not fully dressed. I closed the Yukata and tied the sash; it was a plain blue and red kimono. The sash and arms of it being red and the rest-like part of it was blue, not blue-blue but like a royal blue. I sighed leaning back on the pillow that was used to sit on instead of lie on, but I wasn't raised with manners.

"Why?" I asked myself, "Why am I the only air? I mean my father's there, and he's there so… why am I so important?" I spoke out loud so that the demon, the human, nor the Miko could answer me —even if they wished to.

I shook my head and walked to the kitchen, looking inside the cabinets to see what they held. I pulled out a bag of rice pouring it out into the pot of water letting it boil. By the time Kanshin was done I was setting the table, yes I knew how to cook! Was else was a useless half demon like me suppose to do when your caretaker was out and it was most defiantly not safe for you to be alone in the village?

He starred in fake amazement "you can cook?"

I arched an eye brow at him a frown pulling the corners of my mouth "I am a woman you know" he laughed but walked back to the room which we had slept in last night, I snorted but knew he ment well.

I scooped rice into our bowls, on the platter two well cooked fish for us both, and a bowl of miso soup for us both. I walked to the kitchen grabbing the sauce I had made and poured it over my fish; I didn't want Kanshin to have to eat something he didn't want to so I'd ask him to have a taste. He came out wearing only the shirt of his Kimono his hair was fluffed up from being wet and not dried properly but still it looked easy to run one's hand through it.

"Wow, it looks like a hardy meal" he said with a large smile, he sat in front of me cross legged. I lifted my chopsticks, "Thank you for the food!" he said holding up both his rice and chopsticks. I smiled and waited for him to taste the food.

He ate the rice and took out a piece of the fish, once he tasted that he slurped up a bit of the soup. "It's great Yasha! I'm jealous of whatever man marries you!" he smiled and I blushed I cut a piece of my fish and ate it along with some rice. Then I remembered that my fish had sauce on it, "Kanshin, I made this sauce and I didn't know whether or not you'd like it so here, have a bit of mine" I held out my chopsticks to him, the fish over my hand in them.

"Ok" he leaned over as I did and ate it, he chewed it and smiled, "Ja, this is great! Can I have some on mine?" I lifted up the bottle and poured it onto his.

He wolfed the food down, stopping only three times to breathe. I continued to eat slowly, when he was done he leaned over his food watching me eat I starred at him leaning back on my toes "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing I was just thinking how cute you look like that" he said with a smile, he let out a laugh when my face turned red. I snorted "shut up", but I starred at a piece of rice on his face. Lifting a clawed finger to it and eating it "Waste not, want not".

That simple gesture made him blush red and I smiled, winning the upper-hand. He took the dishes when I was done and washed them; I dried and put them away. Once that task was done he clapped his hands, "Yasha we're going shopping for a kimono for you" he said, "In fact lets buy two!" he almost jumped but I slumped down. I never liked wearing Kimono's, they made it hard to run and you needed to be rich and proper to wear one.

But he wouldn't take no for an answer, I held the floor with my claws not letting him take me anywhere. "Yasha, we have to go!" I wouldn't let go, I snarled at him warning him to let me go. He lifted me finally with a growl of his own; I hated being attached to a pack sometimes.

He held my wait making sure I couldn't run, so instead I obediently followed. He took me to a shop filled with fabulous clothes of all kind, I couldn't help but stare. My favorite was a red kimono, with pink stars and crescent moons around the edging, and the bow was light blue. "You like this one?" he asked me, but with no answer he spoke again "Hey mister, how much for this cloth?" he asked.

"A good seven sillings" he answered.

"That worth one gatama correct?" the man nodded, "then here" he passed the man the money and Kanshin tugged me away into a changing room. "A kimono with this cloth please" he said. The girls starred at him in awe, it almost disgusted me and made me want to bark at them.

"Not for me for the girl" he said pushing me forward, their attitudes quickly changed from soft to rough. But the older ladies agreed with a smile, she took me to a smaller room filled with clothes and a place to sit. "Strip down for me dear" she said, I gave her a nod and began removing my clothes till I was only in my underwear.

"Lets see lets see, well I can tell you this much dear" she put the measuring rope around my waist then hips, "you may have all these scares but you have a nice figure, yes that boy of yours is lucky"

"Hu?" I tilted my head, she measured my legs, "My, my innocent still are we?" she nudged me slightly. I blushed, yes… yes I was still a—"Well it's better that way live long alone live long with a husband things need to be balanced in life, especially ours. We live longer" she gave me a smile.

"Raise your arms please" she asked and I complied, "I'm sure under these bindings are large breast because they seem to be too small to suppress them already" she walked over to the cloth ripping a long, in both length and with, cloth. It was plain white. "Here this ought to work much better" she said, I blushed; I never liked changing in front of others.

"Oh hush, no one's watching I'll even start working if that'll make you more comfortable" she turned and began to work. I pushed off the bandages exposing my breast to the cold air. Quickly I put the new suppresser on and tied it. It fit perfectly. "Done" the lady turned around and smiled, "perfecto"

She stood measured me very quickly and began making the Kimono, it was simple so it didn't take too much to finish it. She helped me into it, though it was very similar to my other Yukata. "Nice, nice, perfect fit don't you think dear?" she said with a smile. I looked at myself in the large mirror I looked… older, if that was possible in my case. Kanshin came in hands over his eyes "is everyone decent?"

"It's alright boy open your eyes" and he did starring at me, his eyes wandered throughout my body making me blush. "Please don't stare so much…" I said hiding behind the old lady.

"But how else am I suppose to appreciate your beauty?" he asked with a smile that spread throughout his face, "its perfect lady" he said.

"I though so as well" she walked out of my path, pushing me to him. His hands roved my shoulders and I looked me up and down making sure it fit or just enjoying the view, either way it was embarrassing me.

"You two make such good mates," said the old woman, "one more hushed than the other boisterous one. A perfect harmony if you ask me, also you both seem to be exact opposites. Dear you're more human and boy you're more demon" Kanshin held me close to his side proudly.

"Yes the demon and human part is correct as well as the fact that I'm louder than her. But mates, that's something neither of us is" he said, "But a nice though" he laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok Yasha, change out of this and back into your Yukata kay?" I gave him a nod, "I'm going to wait for you outside ok?" I nodded again, and then he left the room.

"He means well young one" said the old lady, "He's just more modest than most boys his age and his type. It seems the wolf hasn't taken over his love life yet" I changed into my summer clothes and thanked the lady.

She rolled the kimono up and then let me head out waving me goodbye; the other girls starring at me, jealousy radiating off their skin. Kanshin put a hand on my feeble shoulder with a smile; he walked us back to the hut. When we entered I almost fell back, this is why I couldn't live in a village. It was such a tiring thing, the forest was just as plentiful and it smelled better. "I'm sorry Yasha," he held me up by the shoulders massaging them slightly "I know you don't like being cooped up but sadly this the only way to keep you safe for awhile"

I whimpered "So you stole me to keep me captive?" I asked with a smirk, the smart mouth side of me was defiantly from Inuyasha; after all he was my father.

Kanshin smiled "Yep"

I pretended to be sad "how cruel"

"Yes but I like my prisoner a lot more than I should, maybe I should just steal her all for myself" his cheek rubbed mine, I could feel his lips curling into a crooked smile one that if I looked at for to long would make me laugh.

"But wouldn't see run away?"

"Naw I don't even think she'd mind too much"

"Ya, she would most likely even follow you if you just asked her two" I laughed a little, he let me go.

"So what does my prisoner want to do today?"

I pushed him down, laying my head on his chest enjoying his freezing cold skin. Strange enough he was cold in the morning hot at night, it might have been his blood change. I had heard that a wolfs blood was cooler than a foxes, that was why they could live in the winter without hibernating and live up in the cold northern mountains. "Tell me a story" I commanded him like child.

"I though you were the prisoner"

"Puppy say's no!" I growled playfully, I curled up on my side on top of him.

"Fine, fine… ok once upon a time there was an old poor farmer. He wished he could have more money to pay for his wife and sick child. When the child died he cried and cried then while he was crying out in the fields he tripped on a gold cup, he kept crying and every time a tear fell into the cup it turned into solid gold. Soon he had enough money and stopped crying, but the farmer became greedy. He tried everything to cry but nothing worked" he shifted under me.

"Then one day he gave up he stabbed his wife and all of his tears poured into the cup he became the richest man in all the land and never stopped crying. The end" I looked up from his chest.

"That was a sad story" I pouted in his face, "couldn't you have made it have a happy ending?"

"It's my story I can chose the ending" he said with a scowl. I frowned, my brows knotting together, "Besides how else would the man get rich by crying?"

I though then smiled, "he could have smelled an onion" I laughed, he smiled as well.

"Fine, fine the man finally figured out a way to cry when his wife was cooking the sweet rice. He'd accidentally smelled the onion to closely, tears began to spill out but he was not sad. He took the onion and cried into the cup, he and his wife became rich and had many airs. The end" he retold the story the way I had wanted. This time we both laughed.

I sat up still on his lap; once I was up he could sit and crawl so that his back was against the wall. The afternoon basically went that way but at night after my nap he told me to change into my Kimono. I complied and changed quickly wondering where we were going, he came back in a summer Yukata. It was quite thin, hugged his form, and it was also longer than usual. The usual male Yukata only made it to just above the knees, his was more modest ending just bellow the knees. He smiled and passed me a white sash-like thing, "I know dog ears are more sensitive than mine so I want you to wear this 'because I promise you it will be noisy" he tied it so that my ears were flat against my head, it seemed more like a bow than a earshot stopper.

"I can hear the people from here" I said to him like a child, he smiled "well then this would help at least a little". Hi walked me outside, his hand remained free and I wished to hold it but I walked by his side. He had been right, it was really loud but as soon as he spoke I seemed to be able to drone everyone else out and concentrate on his voice.

"See that Yasha," he pointed at a few drums; they were pretty big though "wanna go there with me and play the drums?" he asked. I gave him a nod, he smiled and walked through the crowds I followed having a little bit of trouble seeing for the fact that I was short.

As soon as we got there I was happy once again, Kanshin had already saved a spot. He called me up as his partner; I grabbed two sticks rolling up my sleeve.

"Ok! Is everybody ready!!" a demon called out, the people cheered. He tapped his two sticks together, and at every other beat we banged the drum.

x--X--x

"Ya… Yash…" my ears were in pain, it was to noisy "Yasha!!" I jumped as I heard my name.

"Ya?!" I asked confused, why would Kanshin be yelling at me?

"I was trying to tell you that, you did, good with the drums; again, I always seem to be off beat or something" he said.

"But I find that your drumming is just as good" I said with a half hearted smile. This was the third day of the festival, the last day. Everyday Kanshin took me drumming, which was my favorite thing to do in the whole festival. Yesterday we had played the games, and the day before that we had did more activities. Today we were going to eat all the food that we possibly could, which was a lot being as he was two thirds demon and me one third demon. We were still a form of half demons.

He sat me at a tree just a little farther away from the festival, "You wait here I'll go grab us some food kay?"

I gave him an energetic nod. He walked off, after a few long minutes I became bored. I played with the wet grasses; finally I had an end to it. The moon was father than before it was long enough so I went to look for him. I snarled, I would yell at him about this later. I calmed the demon down; she'd been a bit overprotective of him for a while now.

She'd almost made me call him my mate several times. I shook my head calming the demon down, the crowd became dense I could tell I was near food and _him_. His scent was so strong to my nose; now if he was even half way across the country I may have been able to smell him. A woman's scent was mingling with his, this made me angry but I needed to remain calm. It would do me no good to kill any of the humans, demons, and half demons here. Adult or child.

And there, as if to curse the fact that I still wasn't in control of myself, stood Kanshin hunched over a girl kissing his lips. He wasn't kissing back but I didn't take the time to watch, as soon as he noticed me he pushed her off "Yasha!" he held out a hand to me "I swear it isn't what it…" I ran. My eyes were turning red. I could feel my fangs growing, they pinched my lips, and my claws almost ripped the beautiful Yukata. As soon as I was back in the forest I removed it, leaving it discarded on the grass. I ran on all fours as my body exploded into its dog form.

Not my original small form, oh no not at all, this dog was huge almost the same size as Sesshomaru's. On it, the fur held a second color. A blood shot red color on its hind right leg was shaped as a crescent moon. And on the chest was a star.

The crescent was my dog heritage; the star Sesshomaru had told me was my own symbol. The same way his fur held dark blue purple colored stripes in some places, my red star was on my chest. I howled blood shot eyes gleaming into the forest to see who or what answered. I heard a howl back; it was a strange howl that seemed exasperated.

My instincts told me to kill it, but I stood my ground. I changed into a slightly smaller form, just so that it couldn't see me from the sky. Once it arrived I saw it was a young adult demon, he was one of Sesshomaru's savants. Those ears of his and that fur color were only from Sessh and his army. A soldier who was sent to look for me by Sesshomaru, he still wanted me captured. I smirked, I knew he wouldn't attempt to kill me or attack if not he would suffer a faith worse than death.

I attacked him clawing into his soft fur, he bleed quickly as if ignoring his master he attacked me back. His teeth wedging into my right back leg. But I had the upper hand, well paw; my teeth were already holding his neck. I bit down but he tossed me off. I fell, sliding on my back in the dirt. I lunged again attacking his side, but he moved swiftly knocking the wind out of me his bit down on my side where my waist would be in my human form.

I whined, but attacked his ear ripping it, clean off. He yelped, letting go of my side I struck his biting into it deeply. He took my back leg into his mouth chewing on it. Then on my back he bit me his front claws dogging into my skin. I decided to end this cat and mouse game, the wounds were hurting to much. This time I mauled his neck at the weakest point, he screamed again. When I wouldn't let go he started going into hypertension. He jumped and shook his head attempting to get me lose, when nothing worked I pushed his neck to the ground and far back. His neck snapped, he fell to the ground attempting pointlessly to catch his breathe, I bit into his wind pipe and silenced him forever.

I towered over him and walked in the opposite way, "Sessh…" he called thinking I was Sesshomaru. I growled at him and left him there to die.

"Sessh…" the boy continued to howl, I growled again walking in front of him I lifted him by biting his back. He yelled out in pain, I put one paw on his snout the other on his tail, I pulled my jaw clenching in the effort but finally her ripped in half. A shrill child's sound came from his throat when his life ended. I walked away not caring for what type of demons would eat him. When I was far enough I licked my wounds but nothing happened. I became angry with Kanshin; he was like any other boy. One girl was no different than the other

The blood increased with my anger, making my blood boil. If I ever found him I would kill him… but what had he said before? Those words he spoke as he attempted to get me back instead of the girl… I could mouth the words for my heart had been pounding in my ears. Tears rolled down my cheeks, what if he had told me that girl had merely tripped or that he didn't want her. I crashed my head against the tree in front of it, attempting to clear my head. Soon I was bleeding from there too, my silk white fur was mixed with colors of blood; red's, browns, and colors that seemed pink.

I howled again running away to anywhere, but my back leg was so weak my side as well. I was going to be bruised for awhile, I began to become desperate. If I stayed out here I would get sick, more hurt, and maybe even die. I stopped when I found a wooden shelter that seemed empty; I entered my dog form shrinking. I exploded, all my fur changed back to skin; I was my normal size again. Though at first it seemed I would crawl; I fell to the ground during the fast transformation.

Red fur covered me modestly, but I removed it they would disappear. That was why I never wore clothes during most of my explosions, if not they would be torn apart into little tiny pieces. I curled up into a ball crying, I didn't notice anything else. What else was there to notice?

I was alone, hurt, in a tinny praying temple. The tears rolled down my face, sometimes mixing with the blood. If he couldn't find me here he wouldn't find me anywhere.

(Kanshin's POV)

I was so worried now. "Yasha!!" I screamed her name at the top of my lungs, when she ran away for me I had attempted to do the same. But that whore demon kept me where I was, I had to nearly feel like killing her before she understood who I wanted. And that most defiantly was not her!

I could smell Yasha's anger and it made me feel guilt, but when I found her clothes and a few weak patches of white fur I understood. She was weak to her demon in times of, or near, a full moon as I was as well. But I was usually controlled by the demon side of me so this was just a continuation for me.

As I followed her scent, tracking her, following her, she seemed to just stop at one point. Then I noticed about a foot away blood, and a few ways farther than that a dead dog demon. His blood was cold so she had been long gone from here, but in his mouth was the smell of Yasha's blood. "You little idiot! You better not be dead!!" I yelled.

Oh, lord! After protecting Yasha hoping she'd have the time of her life I cause her all this pain. And I had been the one to promise to protect her, she could be bleeding to death and I had been the one who promised to protect her. I ran now following her scent again. After she banged herself against the tree for awhile her steps became slower, she bled more. But it was warm blood. She was close. I howled out to her, but nothing answered. I growled, cursing at myself. If I had to hold that girl to my side and screw her senseless for her to understand that I didn't want any other girl I would.

I'd do anything for her, if she told me to kill myself I would. As long as the order was from her, I would and I'd be happy about it. I cried now, Yasha… where was she? Her scent was so close I could bathe in it. Then I noticed a luck temple, it was tinny. Only ment to hold a line of people to pray, they really hadn't bothered to make the size just larger than Kaede's hut.

I walked inside and found a girl in a corner. But she was the girl I'd been looking for, it was Yasha! "Yasha!" I was at her side in a flash. Her eyes opened, "Kanshin… leave me alone…" I almost screamed but I somehow kept control. "No Yasha, that wasn't me. It was a whore demon; please can you ever forgive me? I'll do anything. If not I'm ready to kill myself" I begged.

"No!" she jumped and then whimpered from pain, "You cant! Remember you promised to protect me" I nodded and went in front of her kneeling. I licked her wounds, they would take awhile to heal; that demon had attacked her multiple times. Her skin became red, but she was freezing cold. Her heart beat was slower than usual, "Yasha!" I called to her grabbing her face with my hands, it was freezing I almost shivered. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Please stay with me, a soldier doesn't fight without a princess to fight for" I begged her; she fell limp in my arms. I held her close so that I could warm her; for once I was glad for the fox's warmth at night, she whimpered. I licked her neck now, trying to remove the blood. Then I lifted her leg to see the attack she'd gotten on her thy, it was the worst one and some how was still bleeding. When I licked it I was tentative, this was putting me in heat and I was trying my hardest to keep control. I was glad that it wasn't that time of the month for her, if not this would have been even harder.

When she groaned I lifted her other leg to my shoulder, still licking that one cut. I fell losing control, she was underneath me; my face in her area. I saw her woman underwear; I put her legs down rolling away till I was on my stomach. I felt my pants become tight, it almost ached. Yasha whimpered from the cold.

I crawled behind her, maybe from here would be better since I couldn't see her face flush. I licked the cut on her neck since her leg was healing again. I put my legs around her keeping her warm and when I was done cleaning her off we stayed like that. I stroked my cheek against hers, keeping her awake at all cost. I stood after I knew the firecrackers ended, but then music played. I smiled, "Yasha do you want to dance?" I asked her keeping my voice soft.

"I cant, my feet hurt from running and my leg hurts too"

"Oh, well how about like this?" I lifted her smaller form onto my waist, her legs straddled me. I put on hand on her back the other I intertwined with her fingers.

She did the same and I began to sway back and forth enjoying the way our bodies molded together. The firecrackers went off again; I could see the light from inside. Yasha smiled and put her feet on top of mine, I still moved to the music but she pressed her body against mine swaying with the music as well. I was surprised; I'd never danced that well but with Yasha everything seemed to flow out. At some point, I didn't notice it; we just swayed back and forth not even moving my feet basically.

Yasha stared up at me the same way I stared down at her, I wanted… I wanted to kiss her. She was so beautiful, so pure, and so innocent she was just so different compared to other girls. Her lips were full and only a small gap left it open, her ears hung down but I couldn't tell why. Even my ears were back, I bent down warning her before hand of what I was going to do.

Her heart sped up, and I could feel mine racing with it. I dipped lower stopping before our lips met to see if she would close that gap for me, I was so scared I didn't want her to hate me. "What are you doing?" she asked, "Why is my heart racing?" she put the hand that was once on my back on her heart, "Kanshin why does it do that?"

I smiled; yes she was just a child, in a sort of way. I could wait, she was too young to understand what I was doing… well not to young just more naïve than most her age. She knew nothing of how my body reacted to her; she didn't even know why her heart was pounding in her chest by such a simple action. Well it wasn't just her it was me too but I knew somewhat about what I was getting myself into. I wished that this would never end and we continued dancing till everything ended.

Wait… what happened to her Yukata?

(With Inuyasha POV)

"Kagome please!" I was begging now, something I'd never though of doing.

"Absolutely not! Inuyasha what if she gets stuck in my time!? Don't you think about what's right for her? She wants to live here and she has for all her life, I can't force her to stay in my time" Kagome yelled at first but slowly the yelling became a mere murmur.

"Please Kagome, I can't keep her safe here" I begged again, everyone starred at us "At least for three months, just till I convince Sesshomaru that she's dead".

Kagome though carefully, and Miroku spoke now "Kagome-chan, maybe you should consider this. You did say that you only had three months of school left and it would be interesting to see how a half demon of Yasha's age would react to your world" he said.

"Ya, it would be cool to see Yasha come back like you do all the time" removing the pop from his mouth, Shippo spoke with a smile.

"Ok fine, I'll take her with me. But what about Shiro?"

"What about him? He stays here with us" I twisted my brows confused.

"No Inuyasha, he's attached to Yasha. He guards her almost like as if it was his job"

"It is his job" Kagome was so stupid didn't she understand the positions in the pack?

"Inuyasha not like that it's just the way he looks at her, it like he's in love with her" now this made me jump, now I was worried days alone with an adult female in the same place… ok now I was about to start running to save her but I remembered that Yasha wasn't some wimpy girl she would fight him off.

"But still you will take her to your time and keep her there for awhile?" she nodded letting out an exaparated sigh.

"Yes now can we go to sleep?" then I recalled it was late at night I had woken everyone up by accident. "Feh!" Sango nodded off to sleep in Miroku's lap by mistake, Shippo curled up with Tenten, and Kagome curled up into a ball falling asleep fast.

I snarled with no noise, I couldn't sleep I wanted to see Yasha so badly. Make sure she was ok, that Shiro had done nothing to harm her or her innocents. I stood and left growling in frustration, I walked to the scared tree and sat on one of its braches. It made me feel more relaxed but I still worried for Yasha, Sesshomaru was a good a tracker as many demons. He could have already found her.

"Inuyasha" a voice called my name; it was soft and sounded like honey in my ears. Yes, it was Kagome's voice. I looked bellow me and she stood there, she was still in her Pajamas. Which, I found to be slightly see through. I could even see that flimsy material she wore under her clothes all the time.

"Kagome," I jumped down landing in front of her, "what are you doing here? You should be sleeping stupid"

She glared at me, "I was looking for you, and don't you think you should sleep as well? You've been running around for hours spreading Yasha's scent around" she said.

I shook my head "I don't need to sleep I'm not some weak human"

Kagome yawned, had she really been worried about me when she was half asleep herself? I put my hands on her shoulders leading her too the roots of the sacred tree; I sat pulling her down to my warmer body. She laid her head back on my chest, I growled sweetly into her ears my arms went around her waist. Securely holding her close.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked, I couldn't get the words to come out of my throat so I just continued the rumbling in my chest. "Inuyasha?"

"Because I enjoy doing this" I tried to get my mate to shut up, her body melted against mine folding into a ball.

"What does it mean?"

I urged the demon to shut its traps, calling her my mate in my head was enough. Telling her she was going to become my mate would scare her. "Nothing"

"But you do it to me when ever we're alone" I put my mouth on her neck, razor sharp fangs pinching the soft skins.

"**Mate shut up**" the demon growled at Kagome and she whimpered in response. I removed my teeth "Gomen, the demon got control for a sec there" I nuzzled into her neck calming her down the most I could.

Her heart beat slowed down, she was falling asleep. I purred now attempting to make her fall asleep, but she didn't instead she turned around and cupped my face. "I love your eyes did you know that?" she asked me suddenly, I didn't understand why.

But being a man with a large ego I pulled Kagome close forcing her to straddle me. I dipped my head close to her lips, feeling rude I merely brushed my lips against hers. She blushed turning red; I smirked and kissed her full on the lips. She moaned into my mouth so I kissed her rougher. Parting only to breathe and then come back again. Each kiss made Kagome noisier than the next, her small hands rose to the back of my neck attempting to pull me closer. She didn't need to know that I barely felt this gesture.

I licked her bottom lip requesting entry. She immediately parted her lips and her breath flew into my mouth. I pushed her away for a moment "Oh god…" Kagome panted. I groaned when I felt Kagome's hands on my chest, "Kagome we're not doing this here" I pulled her hands away.

I nearly though she whimpered, instead she hugged me snuggling close. The warmth that came from her body was hard to resist but I held her in place enjoying every moment of it. For once I never wanted morning to come.

#&())(ND#&))+)(&# (INPORTANT NEWS!!)

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, soon I'll be going on a vaction for three weeks so chapters will not be put up before july 12 maybe I'll update one last time before I leave I'm so sorry to leave you hagging like this!!


	14. Vacation stuff

A-N Ok I´m really sorry that I haven´t updated and I wont be able to for three weeks sorry I´m away at the Dominican republic. I am hav´en a blast though X3

Really though I´m sorry, as soon as I get back I´ll update. But people please I´m going crazy working and I got 2 reveiws in a whole week. Not fair at all if you ask me, so please a few more reviewing thank you very much...

Bye, Bye!! HAVE A NICE THREE WEEKS!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yay!! I'm back from vacation!! Free I tell ya updates galore!

Dedicated to:

Diamond369-Yes ok I will, now don't kill me kay? 'Cause if not you won't know the end of the story!

Anime Emo Rockstar- Yay!! You are the only person who said have fun on your vacation (Sammy happy!!) enjoy the new chappy!!

(Keep forgetting to do this!!)

Disclaimer: Anifun does not own Inuyasha but she does own the totally awesome Infamous Yasha and Kanshin!!

Chapter 15: Pup Stuck

I felt a snore at my ears; I rolled over attempting to remove the sound from my ears. But the hands at my waist prevented me from doing so; I growled crawling away from the silver haired, dog eared, boy his snoring wavered but he did not wake. I looked down and saw Inuyasha remembering that he had fallen asleep with me in front of the sacred tree. I yawned sitting against the bark of the tree. I pulled his head into my lap starring at the dog ears on his head.

They were beautiful, though I found Yasha's ears to be larger. Her ears even hung down from how large they were, but Inuyasha's were thicker and whiter. I rubbed his right ear, and I felt him purr in his chest. "Could you stop now?" he asked looking up at me with his bright gold honey eyes.

"Sorry" he sat up shaking his head like a dog. He yawned and looked around, "did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, come on I'm sure that perverted monk thinks we're up to something" he took my hand and helped me up, but when he did not remove his hand I stared up in his eyes. They seemed to be lost in though.

"Inuyasha?" he shook his head, "Ya?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Feh, nothing a mere human would understand"

"A mere human who comes from about 500 years into the future, Inuyasha please answer the question" I put my arms around him, "dome make me use force you know I will"

"Feh" I lifted myself onto the tips of my toes and kissed his lips roughly. As he attempted to kiss me back I removed my lips, then I went back merely brushing them over his. He let a growl emit from his throat.

"I was thinking about Yasha, I want to bring her home today I'm starting to worry"

"Inuyasha he wont do anything, Yasha's a strong girl she'd come back here running rather than allow him to do anything to her" I kissed him and he did not kiss back.

"Can I kiss you again without worrying that you're teasing me?" he asked with a smirk, I sighed and gave him a nod. He crashed his lips to mine smiling in between the kiss.

(Shippo's POV) (I've never done his POV now that I think about it)

For once I was the first awake. I shivered, and shook myself off. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't in the hut; Sango and Miroku were curled up together. But Tenten, no he was an early riser; he woke really early like just before dawn. "I miss Yasha…" I grumbled.

It was only dawn; Inuyasha was most likely still asleep with Kagome. I groaned, feeling annoyed I stood Tenten following me. I lifted him onto my back, and walked around the outside of the forest. I was not allowed in, not because I was a certain demon oh no not at all. Kagome just didn't like it when I was in the forest alone. I wasn't that defenseless anymore.

Tenten whimpered and I sighed putting him down, "Stay right here" I walked around the edge of the forest sniffing the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to be leaving to get to the hut soon. Around was also the scent… of a cat. It was an old scent but he was still lurking in the forest shadows. I couldn't tell whether or not he was dangerous so I walked quickly back to the hut with Tenten. Not wishing to get into trouble.

When I walked in Sango was awake, she looked at me, "Good morning Shippo, what were you doing outside?" she asked.

"Tenten had to go" I answered sitting next to Kirara. Tenten crawled to Sango, "Oh" she said in a casual voice shifting so that the monks head and Tenten could both sit in her lap.

I sighed hearing my stomach growl, "I'm hungry"

"Check in Kagome's bag, she did say there was some ramen" Sango spoke lightly pointing at a huge yellow bag. I jumped onto it sniffing it for Ramen, when the smell hit my nose I was taken by the tail. Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten back.

"The last chicken ramen is mine" he growled. He put me down grabbing cups at random; he threw one to Kagome, Sango, one at the monks head, and one at me. And just as he said he got the last chicken ramen. Kagome got the water to boil, everyone spoke and when Miroku woke the water was warm enough. She poured some for each of us.

I ate my quickly but Inuyasha finished first. When he was done he stood, "I'm leaving now" he said walking, as he walked out he rushed through the mat door. I scowled, why did all the grown ups get all the fun? It was so boring being little.

Kagome sighed and she rubbed my head, then she dug her nails through it. I hopped she wouldn't notice I hadn't taken a bath in awhile. "Shippo… when was the last time you had a bath?" she asked.

"Yesterday" I lied. She lifted me and smelled my hair, "well for a day you stink. Ugg! Ok that's it bath time" she took out her bath stuff and Sango followed with a smile. Tenten's head and arm hung down. And Kagome forced me to take a bath… a full bath.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I ran at top speed, my heart beating in my ears. I couldn't believe how silly it was for me to worry this much, but I did. Seeing mental pictures of Yasha losing her virtue, her maiden head, her… her… _virginity_; oh how I hated these images and dreams that came into my head. All such disgusting pictures of my own child being marked or mated to that fox/wolf, but when I though about it… it wasn't all that bad. To see her settled down, with a mate and pups of her own, and they would be beautiful children… ok now I sounded like I was some old man.

I growled at myself and locked those thoughts away. I jumped up to the trees smelling the marks Shiro had left me to follow. His scent was scattered, the weaker it was the later he had been there. As the scent became stronger I knew I was getting closer. I ran faster, and when I reached a village—more like a town—I could smell Yasha and Shiro's scent. They couldn't be to far now. When I walked around I noticed that many of the people walking by her demons, humans, half demons, EST.

I continued to sniff around; when I found a large house I noticed their scent was strongest there. I walked around the house finding a window in the back. I looked inside and noticed an unmade futon, must have been one of their sleeping quarters. But I would need to make sure that this was their house before walking in.

(Yasha's POV)

I sat at the table waiting for Kanshin to finish his bath, I couldn't walk around for awhile and if I did it would hurt or I would fall down. What kind of useless half demon was I if I couldn't even heal myself fast? But Kanshin had persuaded me, that dog that bit into me was poison trained. A type of soldier few dogs could become after training themselves to hurt others with poison and not kill them.

I yawned as I waited. I was such a useless dog. But then I though for a second, then I removed my pants. I tied up the sleeves of my shirt and crawled over to the bath door. "Kanshin" I called.

"Ya?"

"Would you like me to scrub your back?" I asked.

"Uh… sure ok, give me a sec" he must have been making himself decent, "Ok you can come in now"

I crawled in and he lifted me right away. My legs remained tight together, he sat me back down. His back facing me, he passed me the scrubber and the soap. I washed his back, happy I could do something for him. He spoke of when he was traveling as a young teen.

"See when I was little I sent myself away and I saw a lot of thing out there, crazy ogres and possessed demons. I think I even once met your Naraku fellow as well"

When I was done he lifted me again, this time like a child; one hand on my back the other like a seat under me. But he tripped on the soap causing us to fall. I fell to the hard floor and winced, but I felt none of his weight on me except over my lower regions.

"You ok Yasha?" he asked, lifting himself from me. Now he was on top of me, his large hand holding my head and his other hand on my waist. His legs were on either side of my hips.

I nodded but before I got another word out I heard a scream. I jumped smashing my forehead to his, by accident.

"You pervert! You're just as bad as Miroku!!" yelled an angered yet familiar voice. I was lifted up bridal style and not by Kanshin but instead by Inuyasha my father.

I smiled, "You're back!" I hugged my father around the neck with my arms my smile huge.

"And thank goodness I came at the right time," his gold eyes reflected anger towards Kanshin, "he hasn't stole anything right?" I tilted my head.

"No sir I haven't!" he yelled his face red. I couldn't understand what they were saying as if they were speaking through their minds.

"What father? What did he do?" I asked confused. He put his nose in the crotch of my neck inhaling my scent. "Ok… you're fine, he's telling the truth. I'm sorry Yasha it's nothing" he said, he put me down to stand but I held his arms unable to stand.

"Why can't you stand?" he lifted me again noticing I couldn't walk nor stand.

"I hurt myself" I answered plainly.

"How does one manage to get such wounds?" he asked annoyed.

"I got into a fight with a poison trained dog" I explained minus-ing out why I was fighting, "he bit me pretty bad on my leg and waist so I can't stand"

He snorted and walked me in, Kanshin followed his head down. He walked to the room where his Yukata was. "What have you two been up to?" Inuyasha asked me when he left.

"Nothing really, the last three days we've really just been sleeping in the morning because of a festival they've been having" I explained.

"You went to a festival in this?" his hand held the fabric of my gaudy red haori.

"No…" I paused forgetting the fake name of Kanshin "Shiro-Disuke bought me a beautiful Yukata" I said with a smile.

He smiled back and patting my head he looked from side to side slyly and gave me a bear hug. Me almost nearly being crushed by his arms "I missed you" he said in my ears. I nodded hugging him back a smile spreading all over my face.

"Sango and Kagome missed you. And so did the pups and even the perverted monk" he said letting me go, '_not a good emotion person are you dad?_' I though.

"But Yasha…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to spend some time in Kagome's era, learn about her world maybe even go to her school" I tilted my head confused, "why?"

"Yasha… this time is to dangerous for a weak girl who'll fall for tricks" I scowled but he continued, "besides my brother is looking for you, I cant have him take you away ever again; if he does what will I do? He has all the power and I have you, he can kill me and I can kill him. I rather not start a pointless war; you'll be staying in Kagomes time for safety at least long enough to make him think you're dead"

I hadn't heard Kanshin walk in but soon he was speaking as well, "No sir you can't take her away!" he said, "She can decide what she wants and either way I can protect her" his brows crossed in his anger and he spoke loud but not loud enough so that it would be considered a yell.

"My Daughter Is Hurt, Defenseless, And Cannot Run, Walk, Or Stand!! YET YOU SAY YOU CAN PROTECT HER!!" he put me down and pounced Kanshin for going above his position. Kanshin whimpered but fought back. I jumped like a cat using mostly my arms and swung over Inuyasha.

"No" I growled at him, he calmed down; territory pheromones lowering back to normal. '_Males_' I would have rolled my eyes but I fell back onto my butt, in pain from sitting up on my knees to get at least the height I could in a half crouch.

Three of the most important things in fighting an alpha were stay tall, show no openings, and look menacing. You don't have to be menacing to scare off a fully enraged alpha. He growled once more before sitting back down, Kanshin pulled me down onto his lap hissing slightly. I smacked his hand.

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh "Ok how about we just get back to the pack, I can't stay here much longer. We need to get rid of any traces for awhile" Kanshin lifted me his expression strong.

I would have though he and Inuyasha were brothers fighting over a mate, or even a scrap of meat. I giggled at the though, "Boy you can change into your animal form correct?" Inuyasha asked Kanshin the question as if he was Sesshomaru, still fighting off male antics to fight.

Kanshin nodded, "Change into your animal form and carry Yasha home. I'll be right behind you" he said. Kanshin nodded again but then he pointed at his clothes.

"It doesn't just disappear you know, and holding it in my mouth seems worse than taking my chances transforming in it" he said.

"Fine, remove your clothes first then return here in your animalistic form" Kanshin did as he said walking out towards the forest and disappearing.

"Yasha, listen you cant fight going there; I don't want anyone or anything to harm you. You're my child even if you are old enough to be my lover" I whimpered knowing that was the truth. He looked only nineteen to a human and I looked like a sixteen/seventeen year old. I could be considered his lover, and that was the sad part, the fact that I was his child and yet my pups wouldn't be much younger than any of his.

Even if I did wait years and years before I did have pups, I wasn't going to be much younger. I sighed recollecting my thoughts, "But still" he nuzzled my cheek "you're so small and weak, I want to keep you safe and so does everyone else. It's safer in Kagome's era so I want you to stay there for awhile"

A huge blue looking wolf/fox came in having a few spots of blond, reddish browns, and reds on his back. The tips of his ears were blond; the side of his face, where his left eye started held a red flame pattern that seemed to engulf his eye.

Inuyasha put me on his back, just close enough to his head that my legs flew over the sides of his shoulders. He looked at my father and with a simple nod he sprinted off, but not to fast. He didn't want me to slide off and get hurt.

His fur was soft though he was a huge fox/wolf. On his chest I noticed the fur was more than usual, the fur on his head fell back over me blocking my view. I smiled putting my hands on the sides of his head, I held him close with a smile. He jumped quickly diverting a mountain climb by jumping from cliff to cliff. I could barely feel him moving though.

I almost fell asleep at this numb pace, leaning over to one side on complete accident. Kanshin had to stop and with his back leg he pushed me to the other side. I held the thick locks of fur beneath my fingers roughly. He began running again, it was sunset. I hated sunset, an array of colors yes but I preferred sun up. The start never the end, the end anything that ment end was something I would dislike.

Kanshin howled as he heard another pair of feet. I waited to see who it was, a flash of red and silver flew by and I knew most defiantly it was my father. "Wow Shiro you got quite far and you're not even panting" he said, his speed was faster than ours but that was because he didn't have to carry a half asleep half demon who couldn't hold on with her legs.

"One of these days I ought to test ya with speed it'll come in handy for when we need to have some one else carry more of us" he said, I held the fur closer feeling sleep fill my eyes again.

We got back it was a record time, only about mid night. Kanshin sighed and walked to the hut, Inuyasha lifted me as Kanshin began to shift back into his normal form. His bones cracked as they returned to normal, then he stood as a half naked human, his chest revealed and his bottom half covered with the same kind of fur pelt that any who changed forms could produce.

Inuyasha walked inside but Kanshin chose to sleep outside, his hot wolf skin not behaving as well as it should have been. He walked in a circle and curled up into a ball outside as I was taken inside, everyone was asleep for once. Inuyasha put me down next to Kagome, in the same futon. My eyes fluttered.

He stroked my hair, "Night" I said half asleep already.

"Night" he walked and sat in his corner of the room, but I sat up as he did; "what?" he asked.

"Sleep next to me please" I asked him to do that for me but he shook his head and stayed where he was. I sighed and curled up against Kagome out of habit. I quickly fell asleep.

I dreamt of a pale faced woman, she wasn't doing anything merely touching my face with her smooth fingertips. I guessed she was my mother, I could not see her face just her body, her physical appearance. When I woke it was before dawn, I stretched and yawned scratching my head as I did so.

I sat up looking around me, everyone was fine still asleep. "Ugg" I felt terrible like as if I needed to hunt or something close to that feeling. I tilted my neck and scratched that too, I rolled out of the bed only to bump into Sango's back. She snorted as she was woken, "Hu?" she turned around to face me rubbing her eyes, "Oh it's just Yasha… Yasha!" she jumped giving me a great hug. I smiled, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku woke with a shock thanks to Sango.

"I though you'd been stolen away" she said frowning, "Oh but I was stolen, only to be stolen again" I spoke nearly laughing.

Kagome was the second to hug me, "Welcome back" she said onto my ear kissing my forehead. "I'm home…" I whispered back. Even Miroku, the one I least knew gave me a slight hug Inuyasha growling as he did so. "Nice to have ya back" he poked my ear causing it to flick one or twice.

Shippo jumped on me along with Tenten giving me a hug on my waist I held them both close. Tenten whimpered and Shippo wined. Both had grown since I left and this made me frown for a second, Shippo's clothes; they weren't going to fit him much longer. Tenten on the other hand was supposed to be growing so I didn't mind it as much.

Kanshin came inside, greeted by hugs and a pat on the head. "So anything happen?" Kagome asked wishing to be updated on everything we did.

"We went to a night festival, for three days and… I got a new festival Yukata and… there was this dog who attacked me" I said the last fact quickly. Kagome's face showed horror; apparently she heard what I had said.

"What a dog attacked you?" she asked confused, "Are you ok?" Sango asked next.

I nodded waving my arms "I'm great he just bit my leg and waist, so I can't walk for awhile but I'll be good in five days" I said trying to pass it off as something minor.

Kagome sighed and rubbed my back, "Don't fight Yasha, it's not really good to do"

Miroku nodded, "If you can avoid it then do" he said. Miroku pat the head of Kanshin "and where were you when this happened?" he asked.

"I was getting food father away than usual since it was the last day of the festival" he answered.

I rocked Shippo and Tenten back and forth, not for anyone's comfort but because there was nothing better to do as I heard them whimper. "Now that everyone knows the story I think it's time we ask the question to her" Kagome said nodding towards me.

"Yasha we all agreed that Kagome's time would be safer for you to live in. Not forever but until Sesshomaru is off your trail and you're safe from harm" father said.

"But it doesn't matter young one," Miroku started, "you'll still be able to come back and forth between the times, and I've heard many stories about Kagome's time there are many things to learn about her time so many books to study. This is an opportunity to learn young Yasha you may be living up close to that time so why wait learn now then you'll know about when to be where and how to get there"

I sighed and gave a nod of approval, Kagome held me close; I did not embrace her back. "When do I have to go?"

"The sooner the better, Sesshomaru knows about this hut and will surely smell you if you stay to long" Sango said.

"I can leave today…" I mumbled. Kagome let me go and some how I remained sitting, "now would be best" Sango stroked my hair in a silent goodbye and the two pups who were hugging me before were blubbering again. I rocked them for a few more seconds and looked towards Kanshin; he held his arms open and took the two pups.

Miroku gave me a quick ear rub and Inuyasha lifted me to take me away. Kanshin looked at Sango she nodded and he passed her the pups following Inuyasha as he carried me. Kagome followed waving everyone good bye and giving Sango a quick hug. Inuyasha walked at a quick pace forcing Kanshin to jog at the pace. But he seemed to be limping, it must have been the fact that he ran after tripping he had fallen on the rock; such a tall boy when he fell his foot must have smacked against a rock.

"Can we slow down?" Kagome called after Inuyasha, "No! If we slow down now Sesshomaru will smell Yasha's scent" he yelled back at her. Kanshin looked back at Kagome and stopped, "You can get on my back" he said knelling down.

Inuyasha jumped down to them and growled at him, Kanshin jumped and held an arm out to protect himself. "You're rushing to much sir, it won't help to start a fight one of us has to carry each of them" he said.

Inuyasha growled and put me on his back knowing that he was right. He lifted Kagome, it didn't bother me. I put my arms around his neck feeling him growl and hiss at my father. Without anyone noticing I growled at him, attempting to calm him down with any simple call. He did, "Kanshin you hurt your foot didn't you?" I whispered so low that he had to listen hard just to hear me.

"Yes but this is just a scratch, I'll be fine by the afternoon" I held him closer knowing I might not be able to get close to him for a long time. I whimpered into his ears, he seemed to try and ignore the sound walking faster trying to show Inuyasha he was just as strong as him.

"Wait Disuke we've never tried to see if you can get through the well why not try now. If you can it would help Yasha a lot I'm sure" I nodded remembering that not everyone could get through the well.

But the though made me smile, if he could get through the well it would prove Kagome's theory. That only half demons and thirds could get through the well without a sacred jewel shard. And it would make a whole lot more sense why and how.

As soon as we got there the well made my blood pulse, Kanshin passed me to Inuyasha after he put Kagome down. "I'll go down first to make sure that you get there" Kagome jumped down the well and it shone blue as it always did.

Kanshin looked at me then at Inuyasha, he took a deep breath and dived right in it shone purple as it did for me. I smiled and hugged my father, "I guess see ya around" he said.

"Come when ever you wanna kay?" he gave me a nod and tossed me in, the light shined purple engulfing me; I floated for a while enjoying the light feeling. I was caught as soon as I got there by Kanshin.

Kagome was climbing upwards to the top, "You sure you wont need any help?" she asked when she was at the top. Kanshin shook his head "I'm sure I can carry one girl".

(Kagome's POV)

Yasha and Disuke were still at the bottom as I waited at the top. Disuke lifted her onto his back affectionately, he was a quiet boy unlike Inuyasha and he had manners as well. But unlike Inuyasha he couldn't hide his feelings for Yasha, yet she was totally oblivious of them. I smiled as I saw him nearing the top, I put my hands over Yasha's and she pulled herself up. Disuke jumped out and took Yasha again.

"Now Disuke there are a few things you need to know" he put Yasha down and sat next to her thinking this was going to take awhile, I kneeled in front "see where I live your ears and tail are something no human has or has seen. Not only that but your clothes, hair color, even your attitudes are all strange to people in my time. So today I guess me and my mom are going to be shopping for most of the day for you two"

They both nodded "I'll come and help if you want" Disuke offered. I shook my head, "we need some body to take care of Souta, my little brother, and of Yasha" he lifted Yasha again and followed me. I pressed my door bell waiting for my mother to answer.

The door opened revealing Souta instead. "Oh hey sis, I didn't think you'd be coming back so soon" he said.

"Hey Souta where's mom?" I asked. He pointed his thumb in back of him "She's cooking in the kitchen" he rolled his eyes "as usual. Who's that sis?"

"This is Shiro-Disuke" I introduced him.

"But you can call me any name you prefer" he added.

I walked in after my brother; he kicked his ball yelling out at mom, "Mom sis is home!"

"Don't kick that ball in the house!" she yelled back.

"Fine" he took himself and his soccer ball outside.

"Hi mom!" I yelled out to my mother.

She ran out of the kitchen with a smile on her face, quickly she cleaned her hands on her apron. "Kagome! Wow I'm surprised how did you get home so early? I expected you to come in two months" she gave me a hug.

"Well we had a little problem with Sesshomaru and Yasha" I said starting my story but I remembered that Disuke was carrying Yasha, "speaking of which Yasha and a new friend of ours is here"

"Oh really" she walked farther out to see Yasha on the couch and Disuke next to her with a smile on his face as she told him about all the wondrous things in my time. Disuke turned around and looked at my mom, "Hi Momma" Yasha said with a smile holding her arms out to give her a hug.

"Hi Yasha," she gave her a hug then let her go to look at Disuke "who's this? A friend of yours?" she pat his head.

"Ya his, name is Shiro-Disuke he saved me from a demon, well demons 'because he's done it a few times" Yasha said with a grin on her face.

"Well you just make yourselves at home; will you being staying for dinner and to sleep?"

"Mom they'll be staying for a long while, until Sesshomaru gets off Yasha's trail" I said to her.

"Oh well that's nice, the more the merrier I always say. But Shiro I'm sorry you'll have to stay in Souta's room for tonight," Mom put a hand on his shoulder "would that be ok?"

"Oh just fine with me ma'am I can sleep anywhere" he puffed up his chest with a smile.

"I don't know why but I believe you" she said sarcastically, "so I guess I'm gonna need to go shopping for you two, since the two of you aren't the size of anyone here except for you Yasha you can fit into a few of Kagome's outfits. And I'm sure I can find something Shiro can wear, maybe some of that clothes Kagome bought Inuyasha back two years ago"

"Mom!"

"Kagome bought father clothes, why doesn't he wear it?"

"He said it was too tight and that he liked his own Kimono"

"Why I 'otta" Yasha would have stood if should could but she remained sitting since she couldn't stand.

"Well then up you two it's clothes shopping time!" Mom said with a smile.

"Mom sorry to break up your fun but Yasha can walk, a poison dog demon bit her leg"

"Well we'll just get her the wheeling chair," Mom began to walk to get it "it was going to be for grandpa but it ended up being useful for Souta when he broke his leg."

It seemed that it was useful for anyone except grandpa, "Mom how about we just measure them and let them get use to life today" I yelled after her.

"You know what Kags, that's a great idea." she came back with measuring tape, quickly she measured Yasha's waist, hips, feet, legs, arms, breast line, and neck. She did the same to Disuke except, the breast part.

"Wait what about bra's?" Mom asked.

"What's a bra's?" Yasha asked. I began to shove Disuke out "shoo, shoo go play with Souta for a while" he complied leaving the room.

"Yasha take off the top half of your clothes for a sec mom needs to measure you" she removed her shirt but not the compressor she wore, and that was what was covering her breast.

"Well I think she can leave them like this Kagome, she's not showing anything it's like wearing a strapless bra" mom helped Yasha back into her shirt.

There really wasn't much left to do during the night we ate and sat around starring at when Yasha and Disuke considered a box with tinny people in it. Tomorrow we would go around outside just to somewhere normal, a pizza place for lunch and a park in the afternoon. Nothing fancy, now I just needed to teach them about pizza though I'm sure if I ate it then they would surely follow exactly what I did.

"Ok Shiro you will be sleeping right down here on the couch, are you sure you wont want a blanket?" Mom asked. He shook his head; Yasha was sitting up in my room after he brought her there, "Ok but I'll leave it here in case you want it. Good night Shiro" she gave him a pat on the head and walked up to her room.

"Night Disuke" I gave him a kiss on the forehead, he didn't react to it maybe he did think of me as a mother as well, "Good night Kagome" he fell back on the couch curling up on his side, I put the blanket over him tucking him in.

"I don't need it" he said.

"I know but you can just push it off now if you don't want it" I said, he looked down at it; his fingers stroking the cloth between his hands.

"I'll keep it" he barked lying back down on the makeshift bed, blanket on top of him.

I smiled and headed off to my room, Yasha was looking in one of my old picture books; the one's I use to read to Souta when he was little. "Kagome read the story to me" she said showing the picture on the first page, it was the story of '_The Giving Tree_'. It was a cute book and I loved to read the words out-loud, and it was Souta's favorite. If I didn't read this book to him from the time he was 3-7 he would scream and keep us all up.

I sat next to her and looked over my shoulder at the story; we had two books of the giving tree one that Souta and I had colored and another where it was brand new. She had the colored one. I began "Once there was a tree…" and I turned the page officially beginning the story.

(Later)

"And after a long time

the boy came back again.

"I'm sorry, Boy,"

said the tree "but I have nothing

left to give you—

My apples are gone."

"My teeth are too weak

for apples" said the boy.

"My branches are gone"

said the tree. "You

cannot swing on them—"

"I am too old to swing

on branches," said the boy.

"My trunk is gone," said the tree.

"you cannot climb—"

"I am to tiered to climb," said the boy.

"I am sorry," sighed the tree.

"I wish that I could

give you something…

but I have nothing left. I am just

an old stump. I am sorry…."" I spoke the words loud and clear. Yasha's eyes followed every word, every sentence and everything that happened. Her ears twitched each time the boy asked for something and she smiled when the tree gave it to him.

"I don't need much now,"

said the boy,

"just a quiet place to sit and rest.

I am very tiered."

"Well," said the tree,

straightening herself up

as much as she could,

"well, an old stump _is_ good

for sitting and resting.

Come, Boy, sit down.

Sit down and rest."

Yasha quickly looked at the picture then down at the last few words, and as I was about to read them she spoke in a voice that quivered. As if she was crying "And the boy did."

"Well done Yasha… are you—" she turned around her face dripping with tears and snot, "there's no reason to cry Yasha" I lifted one of the napkins I kept on the desk next to my bed. I put it over her nose, "Blow" I said as if she was a child that couldn't comprehend what I said. She did, I folded it wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"I've never seen that reaction to the end of this story" I said tossing the used paper, Yasha smiled. "I liked the ending I couldn't help but cry" she said.

I gave her a hug, she whimpered. "I'm not a baby Kagome…"

"You are to me so sleep" I commanded putting her down next to me. She yawned but curled up into a ball as usual; I pat her head and stroked the long locks of it. "Good night Yasha" I mumbled, she was fast asleep in seconds. Snuggling up to me. then she snored... "You are exactly like Inuyasha when you are asleep"

#&()END#&()


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: School Day's Hell part 1

URGENT!!: I just added up a new poll I want everyone to vote please. It really will affect the story if no one votes. If you want you can PM me any details about the question or any options you want on it that are not. Thanks for reading!

Dedications:

GoingGhost- Ya actually that Idea came to me while I was reading the book to my brother X3

Anime Emo Rockstar- Aww thanks but updates become hard when you get a bit of writers block

Diamond369- I just couldn't help myself

Chapter 16: Hell's Loss

After being around in Kagome's time for a week, visiting back in the past once, it was real fun to know about Kagome's time. All the things we had learned, like the foods and how to cross the streets and the metal things that moved like trains and cars. All these things, including what a school was what we were expected to know, but since we weren't going to school Kagome was going to try and get us a few part time jobs. But for now we were just hanging around at her house.

My legs were up on top of the couch, with my head on the seat; I was wearing one of Kagome's Tee-shirts and her really short jeans. Kanshin sat next to me in Inuyasha's clothes, a baggy shirt that said 'Bite me dog girl'; which I found slightly insulting; then he wore baggy jeans with a belt to hold them up. Both of us were wearing what Kagome called boxers. They were like shorts except you wore them under your clothes.

I yawned stretching, slightly bored with the TV show we were watching. People guessed letters and then they filled in the words guessing, winning money, losing money, and stuff. I kicked Kanshin's head; "Hey!" he yelled rubbing the spot I hit.

"I'm bored give me the remote" I said, "you pick the geeky-est TV shows" he rolled his eyes tossing me the remote. I flashed through the channels finding nothing interesting I stopped at some kind of cartoon or something. "Bye momma, love ya!" Kagome ran giving me a kiss on the forehead and a kiss on Kanshin's head as well, "behave you two"

"Kay!" we called as she ran away and out to her school. Kagome's mom set five waffles on the table, I took three of them. Kanshin looked at me then at his waffles "Why do you get three and I only get two?"

"Because I got there first" I said smirking at him.

"Give me half" he said, about to stab his fork into my waffle. I pushed him with a smile "In your dreams!"

"Ugg, you're hopeless" he said. I shoved a waffle into his mouth, "There happy?"

He chewed it and swallowed "Quite" he said with a smile. We ate the last batch of waffles quickly, "Oh no!!" Mrs. Higarashi ran out of the kitchen to the table where a packed lunch sat.

She lifted it, "Oh lord! Kagome forgot her lunch" she said, Kanshin looked back and was at her side in a second.

"I'll deliver it to her if you want" he said.

"Oh thank you Disuke, I'll call the dean tell him that you two are heading over" I guessed she ment me and Kanshin both so I stood wobbling nearly falling over but I held the sofa's side. I hobbled over to the wheel chair and sat in it.

"Wait I'll pack both of you a lunch and you can stay with Kagome for the rest of the day" she said with a smile. She skipped into the kitchen stuffing the food that we, were once going to eat inside, but were now going to eat with Kagome and her friends.

I was familiar with their names but not really to sure about what they looked like, Kagome had given me a decent description on each one. Mrs. Higarashi put the lunches on my lap, she kissed my forehead "You take care of your lunches" then she pat Kanshin's head, "and you take care of Yasha. Oh ya here's your story, you are Americans who my sister adopted she died and you moved in with us. You're not related to us but you still call Kagome sister. Got that?"

We nodded our heads "Oh and Yasha the legs it's because of a surgery, you're recovering from falling down the temple stairs" I nodded this time. Kanshin pushed me along and Mrs. Higarashi waved us off, "Be normal"

"We'll try" Kanshin smiled back at her. When we reached the stairs he looked down making sure no human was there then lifted me and quickly jumped to the bottom. He began pushing me off towards Kagome's school. We had passed by it twice, it wasn't that far.

I pushed myself a part of the way on my own. But we remained silent throughout the entire walk, but it was loud in the city and with our ears it was like being in the city, during rush hour. Even with the hats on our ears, it was difficult to pay attention to walking and the sounds around us.

When we got to the school a woman directed us to the principal or dean. Kanshin pushed me in, holding the door open for me to enter. "Aww welcome you two, Mrs. Higarashi told me you'd be coming here to deliver Kagome's lunch. But that's strange I would have though that you'd have blond hair being American" he said, "But both of you look like sensible young teens. I'm sorry about your mother and your operation" so he knew our story.

"You get well soon." I gave him a nod, "Thank you Sir."

"Well Kagome's class is on the second floor, class A-2" he looked down at my feet for a second "there's an elevator just down the hall" he said.

When we went to the mall Kagome had explained what an elevator was. "Thank you sir" Kanshin gave him a half bow, pushing me out.

We followed his instructions to the second floor, I pointed Kanshin to room A-2. Kagome did not know my knowledge of numbers or reading but yes I could do these things. Kanshin knocked on the door, opening the sliding door after the teacher answered "Enter".

He pushed me in then closed the door, "We've been expecting you two, Kagome care to introduce your siblings?"

Everyone began whispering, some boys starred at me and I blushed hiding away slightly. "They speak Japanese sir" Kagome said.

"True that" Kanshin said starting. "Oh then introduce yourselves"

"My name is Shiro-Disuke age: 16; I was adopted by Mrs. Higarashi's sister"

"And I'm Yasha age: 15, I was also adopted by her, me and Disuke are not related in anyway what-so-ever by blood" I added.

A boy raised his hand, "Why are you in a wheel chair?" he asked.

"Leg surgery" I answered.

A girl asked a question this time, "So if you guys came from America why are you here?"

"A good month ago our mother… passed away" Kanshin said, I put my head down in sorrow. Not for which ever mother Kanshin was speaking of but for my own mother. It was the best way to make it seem real.

"Ok, that's enough questions, both of you may sit in the back. You might just learn something"

And so we did.

(Sango/Miroku/Shippo)

After Inuyasha left things had been quiet, Shippo had run off to play with the village children, leaving Miroku and Sango to do chores. But there wasn't much to do; Sango washed the clothes as Miroku chopped wood. As summer became stronger Miroku had begun wearing only shorts, they were like his robes except no shirt and they showed off his toned legs.

Sango couldn't help but stare, each time he bent down his tight ass also moved, she would have grinded against him but she was still shy about expressing her emotions. Miroku continued to chop wood, with a smile. He noticed Sango looking at him but he did nothing to attract her. But once he was done he sat in back of Sango, "Are you done yet Sango?" she blushed and shook her head, returning to work.

"Were you not paying attention Sango?" he cocked his head and breath into her throat making her shiver. "Of course I was Miroku, now stop that. The neighbors may see" she slapped Miroku's hand away from her breast.

"Sango have you forgotten we have no neighbors" Miroku said, he stroked her side.

"Shippo, what if he comes home?"

Miroku kissed Sango's cheek, "We don't need to go too far, we could just kiss" he said.

"Yes but when you do something you do it thoroughly," she squeaked when he sucked on her skin, "I don't think you would stop at just kissing"

"Aug, fine… then kiss me Sango" Sango turned back and pressed her lips against his, he put one hand on her ass the other on her back. Making her moan into the kiss, she parted her lips; with her tongue she figured out a way to part his lips. He battled with her tongue, her hands pulled on his hair pulling him close.

He let her go, "Geez, Sango are you trying to keep me away or get me to do it to you?" Sango's face was red as she panted. Saliva from their tongues battle flew down her lips to her chin. Miroku kissed her once more then let her go with a smile. "This girl of mine is going to kill me" he held Sango in his strong arms.

"Sango I thought you were going to wash the launder?"

"I was but an incredibly stupid but handsome monk stopped me and asked me to kiss him" Miroku laughed but held her close, he didn't wish to stop now he couldn't help it. Sango's body was so close, but he wouldn't dare to touch her without her saying yes.

He let his hand stroke her bottom; and she allowed him to just this once. When he let her go he sat next to her as she washed the last of the clothes. "Sango…" she turned to face him as she pulled out the last of their clothes, "when will you marry me?"

She blushed, "Soon… I wish I could now but… emotionally I don't think I could go through with it… I don't think I deserve to be so happy"

"Sango, you've earned this! There's no girl in the world who I love even close to the amount I love you" he said, Sango had tears in her eyes, "Sango I want you to have my children, I want to live my whole life with you, for all I care let this village be damned it you want to run away to a new village I'll take you to the ends of the earth"

"Miroku, no it's not that it's not even you. It's me, what about Yasha don't you think this would be to sudden for her? She's like a child Miroku, you have to think like that for her. She may look like an adult but inside of her I think I can see a crying child one who doesn't want to lose anyone" Sango explained.

"But…" Sango put a finger on his mouth, "I will not go through with it when not all of my family can be present" she said. And she was right, Miroku knew it. Yasha would act tough and pretend to be fine but he knew, she must have cried the moment she found her parents were not alive, that a villager called her a half demon and threw her out for that, when no one would play with her she would have though it was her fault.

"She's afraid to be alone…" Miroku said out loud, "she's like Inuyasha except harder to convince. Inuyasha had his mother and knew what love was but…"

"She's been though hardship all her life, even before she was born I could bet. If Kikyo was having a half demon child by four months she should have shown like a six month human child. But she didn't show at all" Sango explained her theory, "I want to speak with Kaede about this; how she came to know and how large Yasha was as a child. Because even now Yasha seems no larger than a thirteen year old human"

"It could just be from her parents"

"No Miroku, Kikyo is sixteen and looks eighteen. Inuyasha was about sixteen as well but he looked nineteen. It's not rational"

As if her questions needed answers Kaede, the old bat, came trudging up the hill her walking stick in her hand. "Awe Kaede, good morning"

"Good morning young one's, did you get the tea started as I asked?"

"Yes, it's nice and warm still" Sango followed Kaede inside, she sent Miroku a nod and he followed pulling the haori that he was once wearing over his head.

"Kaede I would like to speak to you about Yasha" she said, serving the tea to Kaede.

"Of course Sango what do you wish to know?" she took a sip of her tea.

"Yasha, how large was she when she was born?"

Kaede held out her old arm putting the tea down, "hold up your hands as if you were carrying a child" she ordered. Sango did as she said, "she would be about the size of both your palms"

"What about after she was born what happened?"

"She was a very quiet child, she observed everything closely yet she never cried if she was pushed or made fun of. A lot like Kikyo in a way, like as if she had no emotions. We had bindings up her arms and legs, when she was a new born so that her bones would not break. When she began walking she was only three months old, yet she did not speak till she was five"

"Why did she speak only then?" Sango asked confused.

"That was when she saw her father for the first time… dead. She said his name, we didn't even know why or how she knew it but after that she said many new words in one day. She knew how to speak she just didn't" Kaede, took a sip of her tea once again, "yet when we showed her Kikyo's grave she growled and ran away from the grave. At seven, though she looked only four, she left the village and I don't know what happened to her later on"

"Oh…" Sango was surprised she would have though Yasha had stayed in the village and was captured by Naraku when she was a defenseless child, "I never would have guessed that she left…"

"She had promised to come back one day, I knew she might never have come back but I believed it was her choice" Kaede said explaining why she let Yasha at such a young age in youth go.

Miroku sighed, "I knew that the child had a history of strong abuse but I never realized it was this deep and this painful" Sango seemed like she was going to cry, Miroku put a hand on her back stroking her long hair.

"And what else? Did she ever come back after that, did anyone send message of her?"

"She came back once after that, now she was twenty four, though she looked seven. She was running away from Sesshomaru, not from fear but because she didn't want to live in a palace." Kaede poured herself more tea, "Sesshomaru was convinced that she was too young when she cried after seeing her father. She still hid behind him though she knew what he smelled, who, and where. He said he would take her one day when she was older"

"She returned to her travels after that, but she had learned a lot in those years. From what I know she was learning from other demons, and what they taught her. She remained in the village five years after that then I never saw her again till you brought her here"

"I think if you met with Sesshomaru you could learn more about Yasha" Kaede said.

"I think we'll do that today"

"Miroku!" Sango said surprised, "We should do this now instead of later, maybe we can even make a deal with Sesshomaru"

"Feh, you can try but that stupid brother of mine wouldn't even find you worth his time" they turned to the door where Inuyasha stood. He was leaning against the wooden siding.

"If he won't listen to us, he'll listen to your reasoning I'm sure" Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, come" he walked outside his hands in his sleeves. Shippo floated down in his strange flying form, "Inuyasha!!" he landed on Inuyasha's face changing back into his normal form, "Where ya going?"

"Nowhere squirt" Inuyasha said pushing him off, "you just hang out here, and we'll be back soon"

"Kirara!" Sango called her cat demon friend. She mewed and was over in a second in her large form. Sometimes being a human was such a burden.

—X—

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!!" a dog boy with thick pointed ears was running through the halls of the palace, his paws worn and tattered. But the dog boy held and important message only he knew, he heeled right in front of Sesshomaru panting hard, "The girl you sent us after," he panted again "her scent has disappeared and she's killed Komi like a rag doll. His body wasn't just bit into oh no, his neck was crushed by the girl and she's just a young half breed"

"Bones do you honestly not remember the scent of the girl you are tracking?" Sesshomaru had asked Bones many times but each time the answer was a straight honest.

"No sir, but Master your brother, two humans, and a cat demon are heading this way" Bones blew on his hands, "But he doesn't seem to want to fight, more like he wants to inquire"

Sesshomaru took Bones hands and healed them instantly, he did the same for his feet "You've done well Bones, but I want you to go out and meet them. Say Sesshomaru sent for you simply they will ask questions and you my boy know all the answers"

"But Sir…"

"Off don't make me burn your paws boy" and Bones was off running faster than a jack rabbit on all fours.

He jumped up to the trees to get a better view of over head, and when he saw the brother of Sesshomaru he howled. "Sir, Sir!!" Inuyasha stopped right on his branch, "What is it kid? I don't have time for lost dogs"

"Sesshomaru has sent me to answer your questions, sir. What are they?"

"Ok first of all who are you punk?" Inuyasha grabbed the boy by his shirt holding him up in the air.

"Inuyasha! Don't do anything rash, drop the boy right now" Miroku called.

"Gladly" Inuyasha dropped the boy down the tree to the ground; he lost his breath when he hit the hard floor.

Sango was the first of Kirara, climbing down a tree like a sly squirrel. She was at the side of the boy helping him up, "I'm sorry about that Inuyasha didn't mean it"

"I did so!"

"My name is Bones, to answer your question from before"

"I'm Sango, that's Miroku, and—"

"I already know your names, now give me your questions" Bones became annoyed; he knew their situation and names. He was a pure breed dog yes, but his family had been promised the powers of an element demon.

"Well for starters, Yasha why is she so important to Sesshomaru up to the point that he'll steal her away?"

Bones green eyes became red in a flash after he blinked, "She of the great Inu family was the key to the foxes and wolves great power, and she will become mate to the great wolf and fox tribes. Granting us peace of mind and soul" his voice was deep and strong, more like a mans and less like a child's.

Only Miroku seemed to understand his puzzle, "So because of her future mate Sesshomaru wants her?"

"She is also the chosen one, the female of a hundred years. Remember young Inuyasha, it has been a hundred and sixty three years since the death of the great dog demon. The next great dog demon is neither you nor Sesshomaru, it it's the child of a hundred years prophecy. To be born the day her pack died but to grow strong yet feeble.

"That sounds exactly like her…" Sango whispered to Miroku, "But what happened to her before she was taken away by Sesshomaru?"

"The scares on her arms and legs, those aren't knifes, the reason she can't run fast for very long. She lived up north with the white wolves, they taught her much about living the winter without starving or freezing. But half those scares were from a cat demon rampage, and because of these cats she has a fear of blond hair.

She was nearly taken as a mate to one of those cats. But either way she got away after being saved by a strange demon tribe, which mixes and mingles with all kinds of demons. This one specifically was a half demon red female fox"

"And what happened after?" Inuyasha asked suddenly interested.

"The scrapes of skin on her back, why she won't let anyone scrub it were from her practice of flight in a crow demon tribe. She can glide through the sky now, though she is not a bird.

She lived in a black cat tribe with no fear, she though they were black dogs and even after when they told her they were black cats she didn't mind so much. So it's only the blonds she fears more than any other. Then she went away alone this time, merely walking through the country side looking for a half breed important to her. Maybe a lover of some kind"

Inuyasha's heart sank, he knew she had been looking for her; it was something a dog demon child would do after birth. They would instinctively howl at the moon calling for their parent if they were lost. "Then there was this woman… no… a relative of some sort, she had been wearing a red and white priestess grab. But, the woman was dead. She had attempted to kill Yasha, once with her arrows the next by handing her over to Naraku. That huge scare across her back is from that woman" Bones eyes went back to green and his childish voice.

"Did I give you everything you wanted?"

Inuyasha sent him a nod, so did Sango and Miroku. "Thank you Bones you have been a great help to us" Sango gave him a pat.

"You two wait here, I'm going to speak to my brother and make a deal with him" Inuyasha said following Bones as he stood.

—X—

Sesshomaru waited at the entrance, Inuyasha a good two meters away from his brother. "Brother, I have a request to ask you…"

"Go on" Sesshomaru waved his fingers.

"Yasha, she will not be happy here in a palace. Nether would any fox wolf boy, you know they live in the outside world. If you take her place at throne, but she runs for you wouldn't it be in father's best wishes? Father would have loved to see his grandchild running around in the open, her mate caring for her and her pups and not some nurse maid"

Sesshomaru seemed lost in though, "I shall think about this proposal brother. But you seem enraged, but your anger is not being sent to me. I am curious, what are you angered by?"

They seemed to be getting along much better now, when they spoke of business that is, "None of your business, but if you must know— the mother of my child has been the reason I did not find my child sooner, and the reason Naraku held her captive" Inuyasha growled.

"Would you like me to kill her?" Sesshomaru asked, covering Bones ears; this was not child's play.

"No I do not plan to end her life just yet, I want her to suffer and see how much my child has grown from such a small and weak state that she left her in" he let Bones go as soon as Inuyasha was finished.

"I wish you luck brother" Sesshomaru called as he walked back to the dog domain. Bones watched them leave and followed his master like a well trained puppy.

Inuyasha on the other hand was figuring out the words to use, Kikyo… the woman he once loved, the one who brought his first child to the earth had tried to kill her. He would thank her for giving birth to his child but leave her for trying to kill her, not once but twice. Either way he would have left her for there was someone else in his mind for his future now…

"You two head off home, I'm going to go look for someone"

"Inuyasha!? What's wrong with you?" Sango asked, usually Inuyasha after visiting his brother was a ragged mess but he seemed to quiet, so intent on keeping to himself that it scared Sango.

"Nothing, its just it feels like a burden is either lifting or coming onto my shoulders" he answered.

"Aw don't worry Sango he's just a little depressed, now he's not the one with the tragic past. It's his child with the harder life, and he's feeling awful for it" Miroku pat her back and lifted her onto a transformed Kirara.

"I am not! It's just… I'll tell ya later" he waved his hand and ran off towards Kikyo's scent. That woman was going to die if it was the last thing he did!

—X—

"Kagome I feel terrible…" Kanshin groaned; he'd been sick since four with either stomach flu or something else.

"I'm sorry Disuke, maybe we should send you two back. You both look terrible" she answered.

Yasha would have answered but her head was in the toilet vomiting. When she was done she held her stomach not wishing for more fluids to come spewing out. "Do you think maybe they have an allergy to something?" Kagome asked her mother as she changed the towel on Kanshin's head.

"No, Inuyasha doesn't react like this at all. It could be something else something we're missing…"

"I think I'm going to send them home mom, they have been a little sick and getting worse each day. Yasha's been having nausea all week and Disuke a fever higher each day"

Kagome knelled down in front of Kanshin, "think you can hold on tight enough?" she asked.

"Kagome I'm to heavy and big to carry"

"I've had worse, you wouldn't know how heavy clay and soil is" she answered with a smile.

"Hu?"

"Never mind, just get on I want to see if maybe it's why Inuyasha never stays to long" Kanshin got onto Kagome's back, but thankfully she held they nearly complete jewel she could carry him at least to the futal era. At the well she jumped down, and was engulfed by a purple/blue light.

Kanshin cough and cough when he got to the futal era coughing out a miasma quickly. "Is that really it? Anyone who stays to long in my time will die from a miasma… that's strange"

"It's from the well I think, it's calling us back home to our own times and things like that…" Kanshin shook his head, "I'm going to go get Yasha, I just heard a howl and it's important"

He lifted Kagome by the waist to the top, she climbed out and he jumped out. "See ya" he waved and jumped back in. Kagome walked heading towards the village, but when a soul collector crossed her path she gasped.

"Kikyo…" she thought 'what could she want?' and began clueless following the soul collector. The forest was still as she walked through, she managed to find her way through the under bush though it was almost sunset when she got there. She saw red and silver, it was Inuyasha! But he didn't seem too happy to be with Kikyo.

"Kikyo…" he was panting out of breath from running, but it was strange his hands and feet were tattered. He began growling wildly, "You bitch!"

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo did not react to the change in his attitude but instead moved a step back, "What have I done to deserve being called such a name?"

"You nearly killed my child three Fucking Times!!" he snarled at Kikyo, Kagome was surprised in his behavior… wasn't he in love with her? "What child?" she pretended not to know that Yasha existed.

Inuyasha growled and lifted her shirt to her stomach, a scar remained from when they cut Yasha out of her body "What do you mean what child? The child that came from your damned body, the half demon girl that looks like me, who you gave a scar on her back, the child which you gave to Naraku pick any one they're all her! That was my child Kikyo! If you didn't want her you could have at least given her to me, all those times you saw me and you knew my child was out there"

"Inuyasha… I—" Inuyasha growled at her, lifting his hand to shush her up.

"I can't look you in the eyes without seeing my child suffering, Kikyo you're disgusting." Inuyasha put his hand back at his side balled up into a fist.

"Please Inuyasha I'm—" Kikyo started but Inuyasha stopped her once again.

"Sorry isn't going to erase all the terrible suffering, all the scars Yasha has because of you. Even before you died, you starved yourself, took more herbs than necessary or even needed, and the first words my child heard, from her own, mother's mouth were 'Take it away. Let me die with my dignity rather than a worthless half breed"

"You disgust me Kikyo in fact if Yasha didn't think you deserved a chance to live, and if she didn't want to meet you I would have killed you no hesitation"

Kagome jumped out of the bushed but Yasha burst into the opening on Kanshin's back "Papa!!" she called, "Put me down" Kanshin obeyed. She stood on her own wincing, "Yasha please sit down and stay down"

"No!" she yelled rebelling against her father; she took a few wobbly steps. But they were steps, "I want to hear for myself, know for myself…" as she walked closer Kikyo took steps back till her back was against the tree.

"Kikyo, you are my true blood mother?" fear written all over her face she remained silent, "Are you my mother _Yes _or _No_!?" Kikyo winced and nodded.

Yasha pushed her father aside standing in front of her mother, "What do you honestly think of me? Do you really hate me? Or is just much more fun to see me suffering? I'll let you kill me… if that'll make you love me…" Kikyo grimaced.

"I hate you!! Girl I hate you more than any other half breed Mutt!! And it's worse, YOU'RE MY SUCCESSER my successor it a damned half bred mutt!!"

Yasha pressed a claw to her throat, "Then put this half breed to death, end her life it'll be easier than killing her when she was a child" Inuyasha remained still. This was her own choice she was living her own life… he couldn't determine everything in her life.

Kikyo grabbed Yasha's hand holding the claw at her child's throat. Kagome squeaked at this gesture, Kikyo slumped as she saw Yasha's blank expression; "No… I can't, nobodies that heartless"

"Please it'll be what you wanted to do for sixty three years isn't it?"

"Not when I can see your damned face!" Kikyo let her go and ran; she ran disappearing into the shadows with her soul collectors at her side.

Yasha fell to the ground, Kanshin was at her side in a second helping her up "Yasha, its ok it's going to be ok…" he didn't know what to say. So he stroked her back and held her up starring the direction her mother had ran off to.

"Papa… how did such a woman steal your heart? How can she hate me but Kagome and you love me so much?" Yasha looked back at her father her face was weak, and she seemed even more like a child than ever. Kagome walked to Yasha's side, Kanshin stood passing Yasha to her. Kagome hugged Yasha close, Inuyasha took her next growling softly in her ears. She put her hand and claws over his back pulling him close so that no one would watch her weep.

Kanshin scratched his neck unsure of what to say. His mother and father had both loved him just most his pack and step mother. His held his hands at his sides, clenching them into fist. Yasha whimpered lifting her face it was filled with tears and snot, her hand reached for him. He winced and ran; tears began spilling from his face as he transformed to deal with such an emotion. Such hatred directed to one person so intently.

He couldn't stop so after bringing Yasha back to the hut Inuyasha went out to find the boy.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was worried; I'd never seen Disuke so angry to the point that he would kill someone. So though my feet were in great pain from running all day he was part of my pack, he was my responsibility. As if it wasn't bad enough he was lost but it had to start to rain. I didn't mind rain but Disuke would sure be a mess of dirt when he came back.

I searched for his scent, it was lost. The mud had made it impossible to find it. After I was dripping wet and smelled like muck I jumped into a river quickly removing all my clothes except for the under clothes which covered me. I walked back into the small hut empty handed my feet burning, Kagome sat next to Yasha's sleeping form poking at the fire with sticks.

She looked up as soon as I came in "Did you find him?" she asked, I shook my head and put my wet clothes near the fire.

Kagome passed me a blanket I took it covering myself so that I was decent. "I lost his scent near the mountains, I passed a lot of empty caves he should be fine" I tried to cheer Kagome up, even the slightest bit, instead she sneezed. "You're always getting sick around this time" I pulled her close under the blanket; she blushed scarlet "you have to be more careful".

She shivered but pressed herself against me, "Your skin is cold…" she whispered. "I was outside in the rain, remember?" she whimpered and held me. I looked around noticing we were missing a demon slayer and a pervert.

"You didn't tell me Miroku built a hut for himself and Sango… though I was expecting this" she said, though I could hear the fake joy in her voice I didn't comment on it.

"I helped, if you think a puny human can build a hut like that on his own in a week then Kagome you've got a lot to learn" she smiled as I said this.

Yasha snorted in her sleep rolling over, "I always wonder what she's dreaming, sometimes it seems like fun other times scary or just terrible but I always see her smiling in her dreams" Kagome said smiling trying to fill up the empty spaces of silence.

I snorted "She's dreaming the same thing that any half demon pup dreams about. Being accepted"

"Did you dream of that?" she asked.

"Feh" I was being too soft, and I didn't like that at all. But Kagome seemed to understand so instead she leaned back attempting to sleep, I growled softly in her ears she smiled and fell asleep.

#&()END!#&()

A/N: Yay!! I'm back home I can type again!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Crush

A/N: Ok really late where I live right now, thank god I'm going to the beach tomorrow. This chapter made me sad, I want everyone who reads this story and cares to vote at the poll if I don't get 5 votes and 5 reviews no update! Please…

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha, milkshakes, or a new play station 3

Dedications:

Anime IY Rockstar- Ya writers block sucks, lets just leave it at that. Thanks for reviewing! And voting! Who did you vote for anyways?

StalkerishEmmettFan- OMG Thanks!! Yay! New fan! I hope you enjoy!

GoingGhost- No Duh it would be the same with Yasha if they asked her. She would only tell what she wants to, too bad too. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 17: Crush

Yasha woke at dawn as always, but remained in a ball to hold the demon in. She wanted to go attack something, even she had these days where killing someone sounded like a nice option. She noticed Kanshin's scent was nowhere to be found; this distracted her quite easily from her killer mood. Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping, Shippo and Tenten were curled up near the dead fire but Kanshin was no where. His scent was too far away, so much that the only place she smelled it was on her own skin. She jumped up and walked outside, she remained calm just far enough away from the village to begin tracking.

Starting from the well, she ran in her human form as fast as her legs would allow. She stopped first at a large lake, noticing the many scratches. She stared at them intently, and then took a big whiff of the smell. It was defiantly Kanshin; he had a rugged smell that mixed with forest and berries. She ran again though his scent was still distant and slightly faded from the rains, but it was easier for her. Tracking ment a meal, a meal ment a full stomach, a full stomach ment she could fight and kill. Tracking was life to her ever since she was only three; she tracked Kaede, fish, birds, milk, everything that she liked or wanted.

She growled when his scent became lost in the mountain area, she didn't want to go into the wolf's territory and if she passed the wolves it would be lions, vultures, demons no one messed with. She sat back to take a rest, howling three times and only three times. No more, no less. She whimpered looking up at the sun, everyone was awake by now. Inuyasha would maybe look for her or he would guess she wanted to do this alone. Then she looked down at her feet, they were burnt if she walked on the hot ground in the mountain lands her feet would burn completely and permanently be marked. She took out the hidden bandages she kept with her at all times. But she felt dizzy; she had not eaten or drank water. She was determined not to faint, quickly she rapped her feet up in the bandages her toes and her heel as well.

She howled once more, and began walking through the hot grounds; she removed her over shirt and covered her head and top body with it. She began with a steady pace, a fast pace gait, the faster she got to him the faster she could leave. His scent began again near the steep mountain; Yasha began climbing using the sleeves to keep her hands from burning. But the heat did creep into them slowly, when her hands had been cut and scraped. She panted, but inhaled Kanshin's scent. It was so close!

(Yasha's POV)

I kept going rhythmically hand, hand foot, foot; even if it hurt to keep going. My breath came out in ragged pants I continuously ended up nearly falling. I took the next rock with my hand and it broke along with the rock my other hand was under. I slipped along with the chunk of boulder, I didn't scream, I pushed my body to the cliff and stopped myself from falling. The boulder hit my head and cracked in half, continuing its drop with out a care. I paused to rest panting, but my body trembled. I was scared to fall.

I jumped up the cliff instead, using my hands to give me a boost. Even this made me fall, my feet fell from a rock and I grabbed the mountain as to not fall. This time there was nothing for my feet to climb onto, I dangled there loosely. I swung trying to get my feet to something. Then I attempted to pull myself up, only to have my right hand slip. I choked when I felt my hand get cut, I looked at the hand that was dangling with me; it was fine, just a little dirty. I pulled it back up swinging forward and back. When I had enough momentum I jumped letting go, I landed on my feet facing the sky.

It was mid morning; I let out a strong howl. I continued jumping because it was faster; I stopped at a cave with Kanshin's scent. It was ugly; cave water dripped and bugs crawled around, the floor was splintered in some places as well as the ceiling. But I followed his scent, it was strongest here. Dodging rocks and splinters at all cost. Three still managed to get stuck in my left foot; I began limping when blood flowed out. I whimpered and howled lightly, I heard a howl back and I smiled limping faster. I tripped on a large rock and as I waited for the impact I felt two large hands catch me.

"Stupid girl" a familiar voice said but it was deeper and scarier.

"Kanshin?" I inquired since my eyes were still spinning. His hair was red as were his eyes, they were still multi colored blue and emerald green. "Call me Shiro" it was the fox, his ears were pointed but their tips were light-blue. He had changed into his fox form.

"Shiro… come on let's go home everyone is worried about you" he spun me around lifting me over the rock and putting me down on my feet effortlessly.

"You think I wouldn't run off and kill that bitch that you call your mother?"

"I wouldn't care much," I answered honestly "she's a witch" I winced when I stood on the foot that contained the pointed rocks. Shiro lifted me bridal style with no expression he began walking off deeper into the cave, his arm moved up my body from my back to my shoulders. He pulled me close to his chest, I looked up at his face he smirked at me "I want to show you something first" he said, "before _I_ take _you_ home"

He walked with a steady pace not even being harmed by any of the spikes he stepped on, nor the rocks. I relaxed against him breathing in his new-ish scent; it had a mix of pine instead of maple dew. I squinted when he was getting closer to an opening the sun burning my eyes. I hid my face in his chest, I jumped when instead of feeling silk I felt skin "Sorry, my clothes was torn apart when I transformed" he looked down at me "just whatever you do don't look down".

I closed my eyes and pressed my face against his chest. I felt him bend down using his knee to hold my legs up, his arm went under them again "Open your eyes" he ordered. I did as he said opening my eyes and turning around I smiled.

It was an oasis, grass and tree's covered the area there was a lake right smack down in the center. "I found it while I was running away" he said smirking at me, "do you like it?"

"I Love It!" he walked down to the lake sitting down with me in his lap, "Do you have something on under your shirt and pants?" he asked me.

"Yes…" he removed my shirt, my white tee-shirt was see though and you could see the bandages I wore to suppress my breast. He put me down gently and turned around quickly, pulling the shirt on. He held a hand out and I passed him my pants. He pulled them on; they fit him fine, since they were way too big for me in the first place. Under the pants I was wearing white shorts, made from sheep's fluff. He looked me in the eyes as he kneeled down to my level; he lifted the foot that was covered in blood. Inspecting it, slowly his claws grew and he reached for the first splinter.

He plucked it out and I yelped, then the next one I whimpered, the last one made me howl before he pulled it out. It was the longest and deepest one; he yanked it out and pulled me up with one hand covering my mouth with his other. I bit it accidentally. He didn't flinch, I let go of his skin "Better?" he asked. I nodded panting from the pain.

He lifted the foot again and removed the bandages on both my feet. He licked the wound clean of blood, rewrapping the wound. "Thank you…" I whimpered. He pulled me back into his lap curling up into a ball; I was facing his chest and was forced to bend to his shape as well.

He fell back onto the floor, his eyes half open; it made me feel tiered and so I yawned. "Do you need sleep girl?" he asked. I shook my head, I was tiered of sleeping, starring at his eyes and hair which draped around his face and me I remained still on the floor. He plopped himself up with one arm and rested his head in his hand.

His other hand went through the locks of my hair, "Did you ever think maybe my hair would look better short?" he asked me. I shook my head, honestly long hair was a bother but it looked nice on certain people. "You just need to tie it up in a low pony-tail" I said. He pat my cheek, "Girl do you want to swim?"

"No, Shiro take me home" I added "please".

"Girl I rather enjoy your scent, the fox/wolf boy has a fancy for your scent I pretty it as well. It has a floral scent which mixes with the winter forest, it's quite a nice smell girl" his nose nuzzled my neck, "I rarely come out to play, I would like to preferably enjoy the time I have to be here"

"What about the wolf?" I asked.

"He comes out at night; he's rather rough and rude. Come" he lifted me by the waist and into his arms bridal style again, "you just reminded me you would be safer at your home"

He rested my legs on his knee again lifting his other hand to my forehead "Sleep" he commanded. And everything went black…

—C—a—T—s—

"Inuyasha…" Shiro put down Yasha in font of the hut he had hopped to get away without anyone noticing but Inuyasha had just been coming back from fishing for lunch, "I need to go back to the wolf kingdom… I've been called back to many times. They're going to involve Yasha next"

"Boy, you are not just a random fox/wolf you're a prince aren't you?"

"Yes…"

Inuyasha went to Yasha's side and lifted her, "And this girl, as you know, is royalty. So because of that…" she was paralyzed and weak but she heard every word.

"There is no chance at us unless we both leave court. But I shall not put you into any danger because of my greed; my final words are 'Don't follow me, find a mate and give birth too many healthy pups. Forget me as if I had never existed' just try to stay put please. I can't be here with you, I… I can't put your future into any more risk than I already have" he said chocking at the end, 'even in a demon form one is not heart less' "Tenten!" she began to feel her body again.

The young boy ran out to greet his brother but instead was given a strict look, "I here by baptize you with the name Mamoru, you are who I leave to care for Yasha," he took out 48 iron sticks "twelve on each arm and leg. It will be your training. As well as jumping over the great tree, little by little Mamoru you will learn. I will return in the winter, until then… please take care of yourselves!" Yasha's eyes began watering, she screamed as he ran jumping up trees. Inuyasha held his daughter back his arms held her just bellow her breast; she kicked and thrashed in his arms.

"KANSHIN!! KANSHIN!! KANSHIN!! **KANSHIN!!**" Inuyasha shut his eyes and winced, he grabbed his daughter's arms so that she faced him. He lifted his right hand "KANSHI—" and stopped her in mid scream 'SLAP!'

"Stop it!! Yasha he told you to stay here and live as if he had never come!" Inuyasha yelled shaking his daughter by the shoulders. Yasha began to cry; she pulled her father close and sobered into his chest. Tenten who was, now, named Mamoru; he starred at his toes "Mamoru…" Yasha called the boy over to her letting go of her father.

He walked to Yasha hugging her, she lifted him, and his legs went round her waist. He was small but he understood much more than it seemed, Mamoru whimpered into her chest. She looked off to the distance her blue eyes shimmering, "Was it all a plot to break my heart…?" she asked no one in particular. She passed Mamoru to her father glaring.

"KANSHIN YOU JERK!!" she screamed as her tears fell faster and freely down her face. She sucked up her gut and wiped her face with her bare arm, she noticed that he had taken her clothes with him. Whether by accident or purposely she did not know. She looked down at her feet once again, "I'm not following him!" she yelled glaring at her father.

She jumped off to the forest, jumping over the trees and onto them with ease. Inuyasha and Mamoru watched this, Mamoru cuddled deeper into Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha smelled her scent it was staying put in one place so he went back into the empty hut.

(Yasha's POV)

I sat atop of the sacred tree alone thinking to myself. My feet swinging off the branch I sat on. The end was worn out from the years and years that I had sat on that very spot, curled up into a ball starring at the setting sun. I touched my cheek and winced, father may not have ment for it to hurt so much. But that wake up call, to me, still burned. I couldn't understand myself, why had it hurt so much that he left me? People left me all my life, so why was this goodbye the worst of them all?

I swung my legs again since I had stopped doing so to think. I stood letting my hair blow around me in the summer wind, looking off to the south I saw the village from this point and the amount of space there was on the hill. Kaede's hut was still in the same spot not much had changed from the sight, other than those four or five new huts and storage spaces. One that was home to Miroku and Sango, which I knew from asking Inuyasha last night; I wondered how they were doing and if they missed all the noise there was back at Kaede's hut.

And Shippo, if he had taken Kagome to visit them; "I never want to have a mate!" I yelled. This was my way to get rid of anger, first to calm down then to yell it all out on top of the highest point by my standers. "If all guys are jerks like Kanshin was well then Screw Them they can all go to hell! No mate for me, thank you very much!" I smiled, though it was slightly forced. I jumped to another tree and another slowly till I reached one of the newest huts.

"Yasha-Chan" Sango called from bellow me.

(Sango's POV)

I sighed in relief when I saw Yasha safe and sound, she jumped down and I held my arms out to hold her. She accepted and hugged me back, squeezing me slightly harder than a normal human child would. "Sango… have you missed me?" she mumbled my name into my clothes but then she looked up and asked me the question.

"Yes I did," I let her go, bending down, kissing her forehead "a lot, it was too quiet around here"

"So… this is your new hut, what? Did Miroku finally decide to settle down with you?" I blushed as she asked this question.

"Yes" I answered smiling. I stood back up, straight.

"Wow that's nice! I'm gone for a week and you two become mates!" she said with fake joy, she was a lot like Kagome in that way. She could hide her emotions, and to someone who didn't know any better this would be their real emotions. But I ignored this for her sake. "What about pups?" she asked.

"Um… I'm not so sure… Yasha would you like to come in?" she shook her head.

"I need to take a bath; I haven't taken one in three days maybe four" she explained.

"Ok I'll take one with you"

"You don't have to come with me" she said, her tail waved once, and she continued "but if you want you can…"

I smiled and gave her a nod, all I could think was that she thought like Kagome 'if I'm going to be a bother to them I should just keep to myself what hurts'. I walked ahead of her to the springs, when I looked back sometime in the middle of our walk she was looking to her side both her hands behind her. I held out my hand to her with a half hearted smile, she looked at it for a moment then up at my face, she took my hand and smiled.

And as soon as we got to the spring she let go of my hand, her ears low. I removed my clothes and she did the same. But this time something was strange her body contained more scars than the first time, claw marks, burns, bites, you name it. "Yasha, did you have the same number of scars the first time you bathe with me and Kagome?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Back then I was using a shield to hide all of them, I've been getting hurt too much lately so I haven't been able to keep the shield up as often. It's still up right now just a little weaker" I frowned as she said this.

"Yasha we don't care how many scars you have. All of them are a part of you the same way this scar, no matter how hideous it is, I wouldn't hide it. Its proof that my brother lived and that I survived for him" I put a hand on her shoulder; she was looking down at the ground.

"Close your eyes and when I say open then you can look" she said. I closed my eyes and waited, I heard her intake breath and exhale it as well before she said open. When I did the first things I saw were her blue eyes, the right one had a scar crossing over it her right cheek had three claw marks as well. Her face was mostly where the scars were noticeable, everywhere else the marks were just accented and more pronounced.

"Oh dear" I sighed putting a hand over her wounded cheek, "who did this to you?" I asked.

"Cats…"

—D—o—G—s—

"Prince Kanshin welcome back"

"Prince you're back!"

"Sir. Kanshin did you not find a mate?"

With an emotionless face Kanshin walked back to his throne; being changed by savants, though he could do it on his own, into heavy silk worth millions. With glorious colors of all kinds, he was greeted by his father "Boy you are back, finally. Do you know where young Tenten has run off to? I have not been able to find him"

"Yes, I left him to train with a friend of mine"

"Awe yes, good idea boy. If this training comes out perfect he can become a great worrier and fight in battle for you prince" his father said, then he gave him a boy and left his son to sign and read papers.

"My name is not Prince…" he whispered to himself. He lifted the pen but winced as his hand did so, he didn't feel like signing papers. He stood and left the room, walking in the direction to his bedroom. He entered it and lied upon his bed, sighing as he did so. His red hair had changed to black and his red eyes to gold. His eyes shrunk, so that you could only see half of his pupils; the tail that had once been a good enough size was large and spun. He tossed and turned groaning, a knock was heard at his door.

"Make it fast!" he growled sitting up. A woman came in putting a gouty red outfit on his chair and she stood starring at him for a few moments "What do you want girl!?" he growled deeper this time. She jumped and left her tail between her legs. Kanshin or should I say Disuke, as his wolf form calls himself, stood and walked to the outfit. He sniffed the females scent "How I will survive months without that girl I don't know…" he said in tears at the thought.

He starred out the window his head against the glass, "Sir" there was another knock at his door; something was always happening at this palace, "We need you to be well rested for tomorrow"

"Am I being asked or ordered?" he growled attempting to control his temper.

"Asked sir…" the demon said.

"I better have been if not your blood may have been the next one on my claws" he was not kind in his wolf form, his fox was more of a housed in prince, while Kanshin the middle break of them both was still missing a piece something that made him weak and not as demanding. The wolf or fox ran of scared.

Disuke did as he was asked and crawled into bed falling asleep immediately. But even his dreams did not bring him peace of mind. He dreamt of the girl he had left, the one with silver hair that seemed snow white but was not.

(Dream form)

I sat across a river on the other side I was starring at a hut that looked like Kaede's. But it was when the people who lived there came out that surprised me. It was Yasha I was a hundred and ten percent sure. She looked at me and smiled tilting her head, three pups ran down the hill of the forest and she kissed all of their cheeks. I was about to run over and get an explanation for this, but then a man came out carrying a newborn pup.

His hair was blond and his eyes were both green, his ears were… cats. He was holding a child who was crying. He passed the child to Yasha, who smiled at the child. I stood on higher ground so when she put the child in the crotch of her arm I saw its face. It had snow white hair but its ears were low and its small eyes were green. I stepped forward onto the river, and began to drown. Yasha passed her child to the man, she ran to me holding a hand out. I tried to take it but she was too far, she stretched herself and my cold fingers felt her warmer ones, for the last time… and I fell into the dark.

I was still reaching for her when I fell to the ground. This time we were separated by nothing, that same cat demon was smirking down at her he lifted his paw; he was half in his cat demon form and half not. Yasha was squirming and crying, she was only a child. The demon, meaning to slap her face, scratched her cheek and eye. A cat demon call was heard; the demon smiled and ran away. "Yasha!" I called her, she did not hear me "If all this is true then those marks! How do they not exist now?!" I yelled trying to get her to hear me.

She sat up knelling, her wounded hand was against her heart and her other one was holding its wrist. She breath in and out and a pink shield came up, she hid herself there. Her eye… did not heal but instead she hid it with her priestess powers. And then she began to cry, I didn't understand the dream and when I fell back and woke I had forgotten it just as easily.

(Mamoru)

It's been three days since my half brother left, Yasha seemed to be getting over it but I wasn't one to judge. I was merely a child, the adults had decided three days every week Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, sometimes Sango and Miroku; would all head out to look for the last jewel. Yasha on the other hand would remained at the village waving them off with me holding her right hand, then once they were out of sight she would turn around and begin training me.

The iron my brother had given me was quite heavy and often made me lose my balance but now I was use to it. Yasha had set up three different level ropes for me to walk across, one just about her height, the other twice as big, and the last one was tied to the top of the big tree and tilted down to the tree farther to its left. She also explained to me that I should speak, though children in training to become a ninja never spoke. But now I was starting to speak and not in old Japanese but in the modern version.

Yasha clapped in a rhythm that was out of beat and impossible to follow but she was not paying attention to me walking, the whole time she was thinking and thinking about my cruel brother. I paused and spun on the rope, then jumped off. This she noticed, "Mamoru do you feel like you want to stop training?"

"Yasha, go home, Mamoru… have do something" my Japanese wasn't perfect but I was trying my best. I remembered a hill that I had seen once just a couple of miles down from this one, it had buds of many flowers that hadn't opened and if they were open now then Yasha would be happy. I pushed her in the direction home and then ran off the other way.

I remembered that when I was littler, my mother… she use to love flowers. I was only a baby; I had just learned how to walk the day before. While my mother was washing the clothes I fell down stream, she chased after me and caught me miles and miles down from home. Now my mother had only had me in her family and she began to cry after she scooped me up all wet. It was late so she stayed where she was holding me in her arms, now in her undershirt. In the morning I woke first scampering off, she called for me when she didn't find me in her arms. I came back with my two small arms filled with flowers and she smiled at me, kissing my face all over. And this is what always made me obsessed with flowers.

When I got to the hill I smiled and ran back at top speed a smile plastered on my face, it almost hurt my cheeks. I pulled Yasha along with me; she was larger so I walked faster jumping and spinning over from tree to tree above her. I told her to close her eyes before we got there and I tugged on her large hand. "Open!" I said jumping, she did and she stared at the scenery.

"It's… it's… it's"

"Beautiful, breath taking, amazing" the few words I knew about beauty, for once, came in handy. She was stunned at the sight; it was a hill poka-doted with yellow, pink, white, and blue flowers all over. Then a river which divided the hill made the background noise, a calm settling sound of gurgling, which a stream could make as well.

She ran and I followed her aimlessly into the grasslands, she laughed falling onto the flowers; not crushing them but making their brood fly up in the air. Ensuring that these flowers were here to stay, even if that ment forever.

I smiled when Yasha smiled, and I laughed when she pounced and began tickling me, and I relaxed when she sat by the river stoking the top of my head. Her pointy claws over my left ear but not nearly close enough to nick or scratch me. "Thank you Mamoru"

"Mama…" was what I responded, my hands holding her shirt and smiling. She pat my cheek and nodded, and unknowingly I fell asleep.

(Yasha when she was 7)

A little girl was skipping and dancing to an unheard melody up a hill with an empty basket in her hands, though she barely looked like a girl. Her silver hair was cut short and she wore pants like a boy. Her shirt was pink and her pants were blue, then she began to sing "A birdy once told me, that a melody is the sun. But a froggy said that a song came from the moon. Then the sun and the moon came up one day and they sung with a melody that mommy sang to me".

She looked to her right as she was bend down to pick the flowers, she noticed the boy who was there every year. He smiled and waved and she did the same, then she stood back up to get a better look at the boy. His hair was mostly covered by a blue hood as well as his body but a few strands of black peeked out from under the hood. His face was peachy and round because he was only like ten. "You really must like the flowers to come here every year" the girl said smiling at him.

"I really honestly do, they're so beautiful at this time of year. My momma took me here after I was born but… this day that the flowers always bloom is the same day my momma died"

"My mommy died to and so did my daddy, the same day I was born so you could say we all have a birthday together" the little girl tried to joke around with the boy.

He walked onto the water that separated the girl and lifted a finger to her lips silencing her. "No lies, I don't believe you" the girl blushed, he put his finger down "I don't like people who lie to help others"

"What are you?" asked the girl.

"I am… not so sure" he answered pointing at himself.

The little girl took out a flower and passed it to the boy, "Well I think you're a boy who likes flowers" the boy smiled and took the yellow flower.

"Listen I'll make a deal with you, I'll come here every year and you'll do the same. Same season, same days. Then when we've grown up, if I still like you, I'll marry you 'cause you're cute" he said holding out his hand, "is it a deal?"

"Promise" the girl shook his hand still blushing.

"I have to go right now so, bye! See ya next year!" the boy ran off faster than the girl could ask for his name.

(Back to Yasha)

"I never did find out that boys name… I didn't even stay in the village two years after that…" I lifted Mamoru as he slept in my arms.

I began walking leaving the place as easily as I came, I promised to forget about the boy who had broken my heart and to start focusing on finding the last jewel shard.

#&())(&END#&(&#

A/N: If you want you can tell me who you think should get Yasha in the end but if you want a new OC to mate her tell me his story, what type of demon, half demon he is, unless he's human.

Just give me details how he acts, his past, scars things of that nature, and add anything you find important


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: There is nothing worse

A/N: Ok I'm happy today! My half sister (who's really my cousin but we have the same last name so I usually just say sister) is coming over! Yay!!

Well anyway back to the story, I put up another poll and this is the last one that you really need to vote for. And those of you reading but are not reviewing your making me feel really bad like as if my story is really terrible…

So please review!!

Dedications VIP1:

Diamond369- Ya I made Kanshin especially for Yasha but I'm starting to see the flaws in my own character, if people vote in the new poll for a new OC then it's a new OC she'll be mating, this chapter won't explain it but the next one will show the truth about that Kanshin, Shiro, Disuke boy.

Emo SchoolGirl- A movie? How that's cool! Is it really like that in your head? 'Cause this movie must be pretty long. Been going on for… lots of months X3

Chapter 18: There is nothing worse

After me and Inuyasha turned human again for the month all of us left to the next rumored place, with demons. Now I hated leaving the old hag Kaede alone, she was getting at the age that even bending down would kill her. Inuyasha had started making a hut and I… I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew I would be taking care of Mamoru and Shippo in the end. But a mate, not a chance, nor a want did I have for one.

And so we went high and low left and right, now I wasn't one to judge but Sango had a strange mixed scent. One day I had gone to wake her up since Inuyasha and Miroku had gone solo to look that day, and I found her vomiting. Then she barfed on me, so trust me I think with my highly developed sense of smell and nearing this was one of the worst out comes that had ever happened to me. The next day she seemed chubbier, like as if she was putting on weight just on her stomach. When Miroku came back there were mood swings at random, once she yanked my tail.

So I was getting the hell annoyed, yet I couldn't help but be worried about Sango. And yet I put up with it ignoring it as best as I could, and I was always a target for her vomiting episodes. "Sango are you sure you're fine?" Miroku asked as he helped his wife up.

"Ya it's just a little throw up maybe I have a bit of food poisoning in my body" she said wiping her mouth.

"Tell that to my hair, ears, face, and clothes!" I yelled splattered with vomit, I was not going to be very nice. My left eye twitched, since it was the only one that could.

"I'm sorry Yasha" she said.

"It's-O-kay" I said wiping the vomit away from my eyes and mouth, "I'll just go take another bath" I growled and headed off to the other direction. I couldn't be mad at Sango, after all she knew about my secret, but that doesn't mean I can't get annoyed. I went quickly off to the springs and removed the new clothes Kagome and Inuyasha had brought back with them one day of adventuring. The shirt was pink and the pants were still red reminding me of when I was a kid. But still these clothes would never protect me like my old pair had; they were fire resistant like Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat.

I lifted a large leaf and removed the main amount of vomit from my hair and skin. Then I dived inside the spring and clawed at my scalp under water. I came up for breath after more than five minutes; I washed the smell off my clothes and then left the spring. I sighed and went back to Sango's place, hopping this time I wouldn't have to come back with vomit smelling clothes.

Miroku had put Sango to bed, "What do you thinks wrong with her?" he asked quite glum and down from his wife's condition.

"Like she said it could be food poisoning, her scent has smelled stranger than usual to me" I answered honestly. Miroku sighed again, "Could you get Kaede for me? I want someone to check her out one more time before I go berserk" he asked.

"Sure but I think Kaede's at a village meeting today" I though back to the morning, "what about Kagome? I'm sure she's free"

"Ok" he gave me a nod and that was my signal to head off to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha made me promise to keep the hut he was making a secret. And so I, Kagome, Shippo, Mamoru, and Inuyasha still slept at Kaede's hut.

"Kagome!" I called breaking to a stop but accidentally falling on my face.

"Yes?" she asked.

I panted then continued "See remember I told you I was going to visit Sango this morning because Miroku wanted me to inspect her. She vomited on me twice. Miroku wants someone who can check out her body as well as her, so Miroku wants you to come and check her out" I said.

"Has she gotten any better?"

"No, worse. She vomits more, her stomach is growing, mood swings, and her appetite has grown as well" I said adding, that she vomits more.

"Well it's either; worms, food poisoning, or she's pregnant"

"Huh?!" I hadn't even though of the possibility, that Sango would be carrying Miroku's child "But they've only been mates for about a week"

"She could have been pregnant long before that" she said.

"But… but… she…"

"It's ok I'll go check her out, I have this thing that can test—" Inuyasha came in through the door.

"Hi Kagome! Hey Yasha!" he said smiling.

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said, in her Inuyasha looked at the stick in her hands.

"Oh I know what this is, I've been to Kagome's world plenty of times when she was sick" Inuyasha took the stick and placed it in his mouth.

"See you put it in your mouth like this—"

"Inuyasha… that's not a thermometer"

"Oh really?" he spit it out and passed it back to Kagome, "Well I just stopped by to drop this off" Inuyasha dropped a nicely sized pig that was killed by a strangling hold. So that no blood was spilled.

"Ok me and Yasha will be at Sango and Miroku's house" Kagome spoke for me since I was lost for words.

I lifted the pig and we left off to their house. Kagome took her first-aid-kit, "I'll go ahead because it'll be faster" I said jogging ahead of her.

"Ok!"

So maybe I did have a few problems, with a lot of things. One thing I had problems with was, most defiantly wanting to think alone, keeping secrets. Things like that. I was a quiet kid and didn't speak till I was three.

Sango was still in bed when I got there, Miroku sitting outside with Shippo and Mamoru still there as I had left them. "Kagome's coming" I said putting down the pig.

"Thanks" he said, "Maybe you and me should go fishing and then we can all eat together" I nodded glad to get away with someone other than Kagome, Inuyasha, or Sango. I didn't really know much about Miroku now that I though about it.

When we got there I removed my outer pair of clothes. Miroku on the other hand pulled his robes up and his pants as well, "Why do you wear robes like that?" I asked him swimming to the deeper end of the water.

"I'm a monk, this is what monks wear"

"How did you meet everyone?" I asked bending over and looking into the clear water.

"Just a while after Inuyasha met Kagome and Shippo they only had three jewel shards back then, and well its kinds funny now that you ask"

"What?" I asked, he began to laugh lightly.

"You see when I first met them I stole Kagome but ended up only with the jewels. I honestly never though that I would meet a half demon who I would work with" he said, "and just look at us now. We're like best friends"

I laughed a little, "But back then my life was on the line every second. You see Naraku cursed my great grand father to have a tunnel which sucked up anyone or anything if it was not covered. And this curse is what killed my father, and it would have killed me as well"

"I think I met your grand father" I said, truthfully "Back when he was just a little younger than you"

"Really?"

"Yes, he asked me to bare his children and back then I was only ten. He said when I was older he would marry me" I laughed at the memory, "But I refused him"

"How did you meet him?"

"I was a kid back then, in my rebellion stage you could say… and well I ran away from Kaede. Not one of my smartest idea's" I clawed at the fish in front of me, its stomach got caught between my hand and claws; I lifted it and tossed the dead fish at Miroku. He put it in a basket "Just three months later I was attacked by villagers and happened to be hiding out in the forest. He found me and helped me out a bit. He got me bandages, food, and even carried me around on his back for a whole month"

"Not an easy task, especially if it's a half demon. He got kick out of two or five villages 'cause of me" I said, "But he was a very kind and honest man. I can see that you take after him" then he caught a fish with only his bare hands, I always had to use my teeth or claws. "Then once he told me that he had a son, a newborn baby. He told me that he left because he didn't want to scare his child, nor did he want to kill him his exact words were 'If I stay my son will die, he's just a newborn and he was so small and beautiful. I couldn't even lift him; I was so scared that if my hand's hole grew out of control that he wouldn't live to even have the curse himself… so I left"

He remained silent for a few minutes then I caught a larger fish and tossed it to him, "I never though of my old man or my grandfather like that, since my father left me when I was just a kid, and his father did the same I don't really know what to think… I never even met my mother. She left as soon as she had me" he said.

I looked up and stood straight "Me too… I guess everyone in our group has some kind of messed up life don't we?" I laughed a little. He nodded agreeing with me.

"That's why… when all you guys have kids I wanna make sure they come out right. That they're loved and that they grow up to be strong" I said smiling.

When we were done fishing I told him to head off ahead of me, I walked in only my under clothes to the sacred tree. Quickly I shook myself off and pulled on the new clothes. I sat on the large roots of the tree and though… not the usual kind of thinking but more of a personal level of thinking.

HD: Do you think that maybe I should show my true form to everyone?

D: I don't care; if they can't accept you for how many scars you have then why bother with them?

H: I have to agree with her, besides I'm sure no one would care or mind. And I bet they'll even be happy that you showed your true self

This conversation continued and continued but it wasn't long before I heard two people walking towards the tree. I hid quickly and sure enough Kagome and Sango were walking towards the tree. "No wonder I'm the way I am right now!" Sango yelled her arms going up in the air exasperated.

"Now Sango remember you have to tell Miroku soon, I don't think that's just one child you're carrying" Kagome said. Sango smiled and placed her hands on her round-ish belly. My shoulders slumped and my ears fell back, so she was having a child and two or more at that. I hid deeper, so that they would not see me as they walked by.

"I could get you clothes from my time, I'm sure it would be more comfortable than the kimono's here" Kagome said smiling. They were about to pass by me, "Kagome you're embarrassing me" Sango blushed smiling as well.

Kagome paused as they passed by me, "I sense a demon" this made me jump slightly. I began trying to hide my aura as quickly as I could. But Kagome was already bending over to see who or what it was. I spun over to the left, out of her eye view. But she crawled in, "Yasha?" her head tilted "What are you doing here?"

I stood up forgetting I was under the roots and banged my head against the three. "YeOWWWWWW!!" I screamed clutching my head and ears. Kagome helped me out and began rubbing my ears to calm me down.

"Yasha are you ok?" Sango asked kneeling next to me, "I'm foogd… owww" I had accidentally bit my tongue, and trust me with razor sharp teeth this was not a very nice feeling. I groaned when Kagome poked my head.

"You really gave yourself a good bump on the head" Kagome laughed, "just like Inuyasha hitting Shippo on the head"

"Or me hitting Miroku with the Haraikotsu" Sango added.

"Fango, buwat ju said waz tue?" I couldn't speak correctly since

"Huh?" Sango and Kagome had no clue what I was saying.

I swallowed my pain and saliva and repeated my question "Sango, what you said was it true? Are you giving birth to Miroku's children?" I asked.

She looked around shyly "Yes, but please keep this a secret to Miroku. I don't think he's exactly ready to be a father yet"

"But Sango, if not now then when?" I asked, "He's really worried about you and your health, he doesn't want you to leave him even if he does act a bit like an idiot sometimes" it bothered me that Sango didn't want to tell Miroku the father of her children, "Sango for me I think you should tell him now, remember that Kikyo didn't tell Inuyasha about me and look what happened to us?

"I barely know my father or Kikyo, and I had to travel around to learn what I could have with my own parents. If Kikyo had told Inuyasha maybe, just maybe, it would have turned out different… I'm not saying I regret it happening but still I don't want my past to happen to anyone else" I whispered the last part to myself.

"Yasha" Sango stood and helped me up with her, "that's why I wanted you to be their god mother. You care so much; no child could come out wrong under your parenting. Kagome, me, Miroku we're all humans you and Inuyasha will be the ones that live the longest as well as Shippo and Mamoru. But both of them are just children right now"

I began to sob, choking on trying to keep my tears in check. "But…but… I'm not human. Humans are supposed to hate half demons like me!" I cried and held onto Sango's belly. As I pressed my ears to it I could hear two steady heart beats, I loved the sound of them. They calmed me down faster than anyone or anything ever could have.

"What is it?" Sango asked when she noticed me smiling.

"I can hear their heart beats, two of them… they're small and faint but they're alive…"

"That's what a child is" Kagome said her hands rubbing both my ears, "small, weak, beautiful, and mostly alive" I giggled slightly as she touched the sensitive part of my ears.

"I'm going to go see what me and my mom can get for you Sango so you just sit and wait here with Yasha" Kagome said. I smiled tenderly Sango removed my hands from her belly "We're going to go back to the hut Miroku worked so hard on and then later when everyone's gathered for dinner we'll tell him" I took Sango's hand as we walked back to her hut.

I smiled skipping "This explains a lot" I said "mood swings, eating a lot, even your strange scent"

"Why don't you think Inuyasha noticed it?" she asked.

"You've barely been around him long enough for him to really pay attention to your scent if you think about it. And I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with you, I mean it could have been anything. Worms, poison, even the common cold"

When we got to her hut I yawned, Mamoru and Shippo came in balling up near my stomach, my tail over lapped them, and I curled up on Sango's lap listening to her pups being… alive. It was the only word I could use to describe it I couldn't even call them babies yet. I called them, to myself, alive. They just hadn't grown more than a small amount.

"I think they're about three weeks old…" I whispered falling asleep.

And so I fell asleep at this point still hearing their little hearts beating in my dream.

(Yasha dream POV)

Usually my dreams consisted of happy thoughts, or tips on the future. But this time it was dark, I looked around myself finding everything to be dark and no one was around except for a glowing light. I stood and walked towards the light, as I got closer I became younger and younger. When I was close enough to touch it I was crawling, I reached for the light and the scenery changed. I was tossed into the air and caught by my father, still in a child's body. A girl stood at the door way as my father played with me, two children lied by him.

The girl was me… she was staring at her toes, as she opened her mouth to say something my father kissed my baby face. The girl closed her mouth and left the door way, was that really going to be? Was I going to be completely forgotten? Ignored? Left behind…?

I cried in my baby form, Inuyasha merely cradled me in his arms trying to figure out why I was crying and how to make it stop. "Don't you see that she's suffering!! She's alone!! She hate's that!!" I tried to yell but all that came out were simple baby calls.

I screamed louder and louder and soon I felt like I was being crushed, I was floating in the air now. Watching myself, my face was emotionless as I walked towards Sesshomaru. He held his hand out to me, I took it "No! Don't go with him!! You don't want to, you don't have to, Sister!!" a little boy, he could have been younger than a year, came running towards me. The larger me. He was telling me to stop he didn't want me to leave.

"I've already made a pack, nobody would miss me anyways" I turned around and left with Sesshomaru the little boy began to cry and he turned away from the larger me. He looked like me except his ears were larger, he had no tail, and his hair was a darker silver.

My words had been harsh, and I knew it was for his, own, good. What use was I going to be after those children were born? I would be a nuisance, the odd one out. No matter what they said it was true. I could take Shippo to a fox tribe and Mamoru back home. And me… I would become a wander again, maybe settle down at some point and give birth to a few pups. Then die, forgotten about and unknown. But would anyone miss me? I didn't think so.

If this was the future then let it end soon, "Kill me then…" I said to the child, my face was dark and I glared at him, "if you don't want me to go then kill me".

"Huh, I can't do that sister!" he screamed.

"Then I'm leaving" I was still glaring at him smirking slightly as well.

The child's face became hard, his claws grew and he attacked, pulling out his sword, ending my life with the stabbing of his sword.

(Ok wake up time!)

I jumped, thankfully Shippo and Mamoru stayed asleep tucked under my tail. Sango was nowhere in sight, I was still in the same room but it was dark now. I panted wiping the sweat from my forehead off. "Damn it…" I whispered to myself, I curled back onto a ball whining till my breathing calmed down.

'What was that dream… I've never been so sure that the future holds this…'

Mamoru began to twitch in his sleep 'No… I won't let it end like that… I'm not that weak! I've always been through tough times and I'm gonna hold on to life!' I thought this smiling down at the sleeping child. He was like my own, as well as Shippo; they were a part of me even if I never have children. I nuzzled them both with my cheeks stirring them awake "Wake up sleepy heads it's almost time for dinner" I whispered, though I know their ears were fully capable of hearing what I said.

"Five more minutes…" Shippo mumbled under his breath still half asleep. Mamoru on the other hand was rubbing his eyes, "Wake up or you won't be awake enough to eat dinner" I said quietly into his ear. He scratched his neck to get rid of an itch, and then he sat up rubbing both his eyes. He gave a little yawn "Morning…?" he said. Mamoru cuddled into my arm.

"Night" he whined, but in seconds he was up licking his lips at the smells coming from the food in the other room. Mamoru crawled out of my arms and we entered the next room.

"So you guys finally woke up?" Sango asked smiling. I didn't respond instead Shippo spoke, "Ya but I don't know what kind of sleeping Yasha was doing, she kept twitching, turning, and groaning like every five seconds" he said sitting down with Mamoru in a random spot.

"What kind of dream did you have?" she asked me while Shippo played with Mamoru.

"Nightmare you mean… it was terrible" I whispered to her, "I just hope that it's not the future…" she pat my head.

"Oh dear" she looked out the window noticing how late it was, "Yasha could you head out and sniff for Inuyasha? Kagome should be here soon, she just went out for a quick bath"

"I think I know where he his" I jumped out the window heading off to the hut Inuyasha was making for him and Kagome. Just as I passed the springs upwards towards the hills I found Inuyasha working on the hut, "Dinner time stinky" I said tossing him a towel I found on a tree near by.

"Ugg finally" he caught the towel and rubbed it all over his face and chest "give me a second, turn around" I did as he said, a few seconds later I heard a slash, a shake, and the rustling you hear when you try to shimmy into your clothes really fast; "I though that dinner would never be finished"

He pat my back and we walked side by side back to Sango's hut, "You know if we take to long they're going to think something's up. Including Kagome" I said pushing his buttons.

"Your right" he lifted me and ran, his body cutting the air like a falcon. We were there in seconds. I jumped out of his arms and walked in first. Sango turned as she noticed us coming in; Miroku was putting down the mats. Shippo and Mamoru still sat playing rock, paper, scissors; a game from Kagome's time.

I took the last few mats and set them up, so that Miroku could begin to set the platter and tables. Sango brought the food around the same time Kagome came in, everyone spoke around me but I remained quiet. Then I sat next to Shippo and Kagome, Mamoru was on my lap smiling and waiting for the food to be served. Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome, Miroku to his left, and Sango in front of Shippo on Miroku's left. "Thanks for the food!" me, Shippo, Miroku, Mamoru, and Inuyasha all said. I lifted my rice and took the chopsticks, putting some in Mamoru's mouth. I took some fish, and with my free claws took a soft piece of meat for me and Mamoru.

In the middle of a slightly silent dinner with only a few; 'this tastes good's, 'that fish is mine', and 'why'd ya bite my meat's and thing like that. But other than that it was silent, Sango coughed trying to get everyone's attention.

(Miroku's POV)

"Um… everyone" everyone put down their food except for Mamoru who munched on the tail bone of a fish, "I don't really know how to say this but I'm…" Oh no… please no lord god, Kami, please tell me she's not… "pregnant"

And so I fell over, "Miroku?" Inuyasha poked my side. I could tell he was smirking, he was laughing on the inside and I knew it. I groaned, "Is he ok?" I heard Shippo ask.

"I don't know, hold his nose and close his mouth" Inuyasha said, feminine hands did this deed and quickly I was forced to wiggle around, I opened my eyes, it was Yasha, she let me go and I jumped panting for breath. I looked at Sango who was next to, Kagome. Quickly I crawled towards her and held her hands smiling "Sango are you telling the truth!? You're having my child?"

"Children, two of them Miroku"

"Wow… this is wonderful news Sango! I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" I saw Inuyasha out of the corner f my eyes he was pushing everyone out, Yasha took the last three fish and the rice. Kagome took the chopsticks and everyone left me and Sango alone here.

"How long have you known?" I asked her.

"Just today I found out but Kagome says I've been pregnant three weeks, Yasha says the same" I rubbed my nose against hers, "I would have told you sooner but I was scared"

"Of what?" I asked.

"I was scared you didn't want to become a father and that you would leave me if I told you…" she said. I nodded, I understood what she ment, I didn't want to become a father but then I remembered my childhood and I though about what I knew about Yasha's.

"This morning I didn't want to be a father, I dreaded the idea. But then I spoke to Yasha while catching the fish, she changed me right then and there" I said smiling, I pulled Sango towards a wall to lean on. Then I tugged on her so that she was lying on my chest between my legs, "she knew my grandfather and she told me about his good deed and what he said to her about my father"

"What did he say?" she asked intrigued.

"He didn't want to stay with my father because he didn't want him to die. My dad was just a newborn back then and he just wanted him to live a normal life and not have to be killed by his own hands. So he left… my father, when he talked to me when I was a kid said that he had left not caring at all to say goodbye and he never came back"

"He cared that much, the same way you do" Sango turned and kissed my lips softly.

"Ya but she changed me and I'm glad she did" I kissed her back again holding her softly by her waist. I lowered my right hand to where her—our children were.

"Yasha says she can hear their heart beatings" she put her hands over mine.

"Sango," she turned when I called her name, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met…" she blushed pink and smiled. I kissed her again.

"Well now that the mushy crap that the kids can't see is over" Inuyasha popped out of nowhere at the window, "Congratulations!" everyone yelled.

They all jumped out pulling the stings to the New Year's poppers. Yasha and Mamoru blew the New Years horns laughing and smiling. "You guys planned this?" I asked letting go of Sango and helping her up.

"Nop! We just decided to do it just now!" Yasha smiled and Inuyasha lifted a wine bottle from Kagome's time.

"Let's get this party started!" Inuyasha shook the bottle and the cork flew off bopping Shippo on the head. He barely noticed.

Everyone came inside; Kagome carried a cake that said 'Congrats to your new mess maker!' I didn't know whether she ment Sango or the babies… (LoL that's what me and my Aunt Joe wrote on the cake when we found out Alex was going to be born. I suggested the mess maker part)

Sango giggled, Mamoru jumped into her arms in that time they had changed Shippo and Mamoru out of their clothes into diapers and baby stuff. "I did not agree to this" Shippo said crossing his arms.

"Why not, you look cute?" Sango laughed now.

"That's why…" Kagome took out the thing she called a camera that took pictures of whatever was happening. "Everybody say cheese!" Yasha looked surprised at the flash and yelped when it came up. Mamoru hadn't been paying attention so it had made no difference to him.

"Dog Poop!" she yelled surprised. I burst out laughing, as well as Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

The party continued on like that Inuyasha poured me some of the red wine, "Enjoy the last few seconds you have of freedom!!" he said already slightly drunk. Kagome poured some juice for the younger kids herself and Sango. Inuyasha took his daughter under his arm, "Your old enough to have a drink" he laughed as Yasha squirmed.

"Inuyasha!"

"Well she is" he gave Yasha a cup of the stuff and everybody toasted. Her first sip gave a face like one of Shippo's terrible transformations but after that she was a wild drinker. "Miroku I want a sip" Sango said her lower lip pulled out in a pout.

"Sango you can't have any remember the kids"

"Nooo!! I want some Now!!" she yelled.

I groaned as she began shaking me, I shot the whole thing down my throat. Inuyasha drunkenly filled it up with stronger Sake, "Gotta keep it filled up" he said hickuping.

"Thanks…" I sighed. Sango began trying to take the drink. Kagome explained to her that it was bad for her and the babies and she began to cry. Yasha taking pictures of everything that seemed to happen merely laughed, slightly drunk. Even Shippo and Mamoru got a sip of sake, as one of the pictures showed. Kagome scolded Inuyasha for that one. But who knew Yasha was a bad drunk? After the first drink she didn't stop, and then she began dancing and singing wildly with Shippo and Mamoru. Turns out that she and Mamoru, like Shippo, can transform into different things and people; and this was important because…

"Hi Sango look I'm you at three months" this wasn't that bad it was Shippo who did this one, his tail still stuck out, and the belly was pretty big.

"Hey look I'm at six months!" Yasha did this one and the impersonation was fat and round.

"And I'm nine months" Mamoru attempt was really fat, round, and bubbly. But Sango laughed at the impersonations of herself.

Yasha changed back first, this time was me, she walked up to Sango and held her hands smirking "Will you bare my children?"

"I already am!" Sango Laughed louder, in-fact everyone gave a howled at this joke.

"Oh dear oh dear! It seems I've lost sight of the little bundles where could they be?" she changed into an older me making everyone, but me laugh.

"Hey I don't look like that"

"But you will one day old man!" said Shippo who had changed into a girl that looked like me.

"True that" Mamoru was a boy that looked like me. Both could be what my children would look like at that age. Kirara ran into the room jumping on Sango's shoulder giving her a lick.

"I haven't seen you around for awhile now Kirara where have you been?"

"Mew!" Kirara meowed at her. Sango laughed hugging her cat friend. Everyone was in a great mood that night but slowly the mood became slower and slower till the party crazed people fell asleep on the floor. Leaving me and Kirara to fetch them blankets.

Inuyasha had a bottle of, half finished, wine in one hand and Kagome on his arm cuddling him. Yasha was on the floor face first a huge bottle of empty sake her tail covered half her body. Shippo and Mamoru were on the table curled up together. And my beautiful wife was against the wall, the leaves that Yasha had given her for good luck in her hands. I took the camera and took a picture of each of them, then one with me kissing Sango's cheek, and last one with me winking at the camera. Kagome would know what I ment. Sango whispered in her sleep as I put her down on the floor.

"I love you… Miroku…" she smiled and giggled slightly.

"Me too" I lied down under the blanket with her holding her tightly and thinking of the chilren we would have. Till I was dreaming of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Who could have known

A/N: OMG So tried, 1:30 am where I live. I'm so going to kill Jacob Black from 'breaking dawn'. My friend said I was going to love him towards the mid beginning, now I'm just a bit past the middle. Once again I hate him. Old habits die hard.

Dedicated to:

EmoSchoolGirl WMS- LOL cool!! Glad you like it, Neko-Chan!! Or san X3

GoingGhost- Ya I hate it when people never have a kind moment between the characters like that X3 So I just needed to include it

StalkerishEmmettFan- OMG Yay! New Fan!! I'm glad that you've started to review, thanks. And Ya I couldn't help myself, trust me when I was 11 I accidentally drank real wine during new years, wasn't tasty but I was so crazy after that! I wasn't even drunk, that's the funny part. And yep, bystanders always have a good pov.

Chapter 19: Back Again

Two weeks after the party, Sango's stomach had grown, not much but not little. We continued searching for that last jewel, just me Inuyasha, Kagome, sometimes Shippo and Mamoru. But slowly all the rumors of that last jewel were gone and it was impossible to find something no one knew about. "I think we should give up for awhile and let it come to us" said Kagome, sighing.

"We'll never find the jewel with that attitude!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome. I rolled over onto my back.

"And we wont find it if you keep rushing" Kagome said. Mamoru nodded agreeing with Kagome as he sat on my stomach. "I don't know maybe something will turn up soon"

Inuyasha groaned, "It's so boring!" he yelled sighing, the sword; he always carried at his waist, made a clanging sound as it hit the floor. My ear adjusted to hear the sword then quickly lied back.

"Why do you always carry that hunk of junk with you?" I asked him.

"It's not a hunk of junk" he growled in defense for his sword.

"Well the clang it makes sure makes it sound like one" I said back.

He stood pulling out a rusty old sword that couldn't cut a piece of hair, "Ha! I told you it was a piece of—" as my remark was about to fly out the sword transformed. It was thicker than I was and the aura that surrounded it was huge.

"You might not have known it but this sword is the reason why Sesshomaru doesn't have a left arm, or why Naraku is dead, and even why me and everyone else in the gang is alive" my ears jumped, "and you may not have known but this was your grandfathers sword"

"Oh great another story" I said sitting up Mamoru rolling off my stomach to my lap. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to Kagome, "You see my father left me and my brother swords for us, and so he left me with the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru with the Tenseiga. There was also Sounga but we dispose of it and sent it to the pits of hell"

"So? What does this have to do with me or Tetsusaiga?"

"My father only used three of his great fangs, there's still one left for you!" Kagome bust out in the middle knowing what Inuyasha ment.

"Exactly, Totosai may still have one more fang to make you a sword"

"Father you don't need to make me a sword… I'm not interested in fighting with a sword" I answered honestly.

"Ya but you're my daughter, that last fang is yours. Especially since my father somehow knew that you would be the next one in his family line born" he said smiling, "Besides it's just rotting there, here" he pulled out the sword and it's hilt, "see if you can pull it out"

I did as he said and a rush of wind made it into that same huge sword he held. But strangely it was as light as air, I starred and starred at it then swung it one or twice. The aura that surrounded me made me feel powerful and strong, but when I smirked and clouds began to form around it he pulled it back, "Hey!" I growled.

"Be careful it's not a normal human sword" he put it back into the hilt, "that attack you were about to use was the wind scar, if I hadn't pulled it back you could have accidentally killed us"

I smiled as I starred at my hands, "It just made me feel strong… like I wanted to protect someone, I couldn't help it" he pat my head.

"Completely comprehensible"

"Wow I never knew you had such a vocabulary Inuyasha" Kagome laughed.

He blushed and stomped his foot at her twice, "I know a few things Kagome, I'm not a kid!"

"Ya but usually you just say Feh!"

"Or Keh!" I added hitching on Kagome's fun ride.

"Feh!" he growled at us both. Mamoru laughed.

(At Totosai's place)

When we got to Totosai his home was a demons skull. And Totosai he was just an old geezer with huge eyes and small pupils, a long with a pointed nose, beard, and ears. All his hair was mostly in a pony-tail at the top of his head. His cloth's was old and smelly and his body was withering away to dust.

"You're the old geezer that made strong ass swords like, Sounga, Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga" I tilted my head to the side confused as I starred at his old face.

"I may be old but I'm a very capable of doing things on my own" he said back, he looked at Inuyasha "Besides what's so interesting about a little half breed mutt? She's like you Inuyasha, but feisty"

I growled at him, "You, be careful how you talk about that little half breed feisty mutt, she's my daughter" Inuyasha answered crossing his arms.

"Impossible!" Totosai jumped and held my face inspecting it, "She had to be born at least thirty years ago! Kagome's just over half that age, either way you were bound to that tree"

"She was born the day I died" Inuyasha explained, "Kikyo was her mother, so she was born of a priestess and a half demon yet she can control Tetsusaiga better than I ever could"

"Then could she have been the one your father spoke of?" Totosai sat back, Inuyasha in front of him. Kagome and Mamoru sat outside. "Your father always spoke of a female becoming the next great dog demon, not Sesshomaru nor you Inuyasha and so we've waited and waited for a female to show up"

"What do you me we?" I asked. Suddenly I felt a blood sucker sucking at my neck. With a smack I killed the damn flea, "squashed again…" it whispered. I looked at the flea in my hand.

"Awe Myoga it's been awhile" said Totosai.

"Yes it has been" the flea popped up alive.

"It's a flea demon!" I said, about to squish it with my right hands claws.

"Yes I'm a flea but I've known your grandfather and father since before you were born, you little wiper-snapper!" it jumped up and down.

"Grandpa and dad…"

"Yes and might I add you have delicious blood running through your veins, so sweet yet thick and strong" Myoga was smiling as he said this about my blood.

"Oh thanks it's a great day when someone tells me I taste edible and delectable" I squashed him between my hands and tossed him at Totosai, "Die stupid flea" Inuyasha laughed.

Totosai and Myoga shook their heads, "But any way, before his death many times he told us of a vision. One where a young half demon girl will rule over the dog lands and have the ability to possess every sword which was and has been made for your father—well grandfather" Myoga said.

"But why me? I'm just a simple child…"

Totosai lifted two sword benders, "Could both of you come close and open your mouths wide?"

"Ok" Inuyasha and I said in unison. I opened my mouth as wide as I could, Inuyasha did the same. "Is this ok?" I asked without closing my mouth.

"Yes that's fine" Totosai said.

(With Kagome and Mamoru)

"Aww it's so peaceful without Inuyasha around to yell and scream" Kagome said stroking Mamoru's head. They were quite far away from Inuyasha and Yasha, so that it was more forest than rock and dead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yet you could hear their screams from this far away.

"I spoke to soon…" Kagome sighed.

(Back with Yasha's POV) ((I just couldn't help myself)

"Ah…Ah…"

"I can test both your powers with these fangs and I can make a sword for the girl with her tooth"

We hit Totosai upon the head in a spilt second, like twins in a sort of way. "THAT HURT OLD MAN!!" I yelled at him.

"Quit your whining Inuyasha your tooth will grow back in a day, and girl yours in two and a half!!" he yelled back at us booth.

"Speaking of which I don't know your name…"

"Yasha" I answered forgetting completely about the tooth he pulled out of my mouth.

"Oh well that will be easy to remember" Totosai stood and walked to a drawer near by placing the teeth in an old cloth.

"Well expect the test to be done in three days. Until then I'm going to need you Yasha to stay near by so that I can test you in other ways" Inuyasha sighed when he said this.

"More like so that she can do chores"

"They are not chores Inuyasha! They are training for the body and soul!" Totosai yelled at Inuyasha for saying that they were what they were, I believed him more.

"Training for the body and soul? My ass they are!" Inuyasha smirked at Totosai and Myoga.

"STOP!" I growled at Inuyasha and Totosai, they stopped immediately, "I'll do the damned training even if it seems like chores"

Myoga looked surprised, "I've never seen anyone control Inuyasha that well other than Kagome with her sit technique" he said.

Inuyasha growled but not at me, "I'll leave with Kagome, be back in three days" he said leaving me alone with Totosai and Myoga.

"Why do you think that is? Master Inuyasha is no fool, he can smell your scent he can smell that you are a born leader"

"No! I'm not a leader! I'm no alpha! I don't wanna be responsible for so many demons!!" I snarled at them both as Myoga spoke, I knew this crap I was sure anyone who could smell my scent would call me Sama, master, alpha, whatever.

"Fine we'll just start you off with a simple training" I tilted my head confused, "like… jumping bamboo sticks and dodging fire sticks" Myoga said.

Yasha's right eye twitched "And how is this training?"

"We need to know how fast, strong, and smart you are. It's not like we have things like Sesshomaru which enhance your powers and body, we only have the forest"

Totosai started looking through his drawers again, "Here put this on" he tossed me a pair of light purple clothes "it isn't like the robes of the fire rat which Inuyasha wears but it's close to the same protection"

I jumped remembering that Kanshin, Shiro, Disuke—whatever his name was!—had stolen my pair of the robe of the fire rat. "Why are you crying girl?" he asked me as I sobbed into my pink Hakama. I whined and began wiping away the tears on my face, "I use to have a pair of clothes like Inuyasha's… robe of the fire rat… but a boy stole it!" I growled.

"Well do not worry, I'm sure he'll give it back if not we'll make you a new pair. We sill have Inutashio's fur. When he died he asked that we used his remains in a useful way" he pat my head and stood using it as a

"I give 'um two years"

"To humans that's a long time, I'm guessing two years to you is like two days" Myoga said jumping off my shoulder and onto Totosai's as I went outside to change.

"Close but not close" I said removing my shirt, "It's not two days but two months, I age faster than a demon but slower than a half demon. Like right now I've looked 15 for 28 years but I was a pup for 3 years and I looked 5" I pulled the short sleeved purple shirt over my head, then pulled off my pant's.

"But either way, I'm not a normal half demon" I said coming in, my pants and shirt all on, "Even with just my past life"

"Ok well let's start your training, first you will have to catch me and Fuji" Totosai said, he was standing and was taller than me by inches.

"Who's Fuji?" I asked. A cow with three eyes, the extra one on his forehead, appeared out under Totosai. It mooed, "This is Fuji" (not really just gave him the name).

"When I say start you can chase me" Fuji began to float and it flied off.

"That's Not fair Totosai!"

"Start!" he yelled. I ran after him seeing him high in the air. I growled running farther and faster than the cow could fly, I jumped onto one of the large trees climbing it as fast as I could manage. I began building momentum jumping from one tree to the next, in a simple body motion. Then suddenly I jumped high into the sky, much to Totosai's distress. I removed the shirt of my Kimono letting it help me glide simply in the sky, but I was faster than Totosai and Fuji. I pulled the shirt on and jumped in mid air, just touching the cloud that Fuji rode on.

It exploded sending me and Totosai falling. I tried to touch him, but he speed down to the ground faster, aiming for a rock at the bottom of the waterfall. I groaned as he landed there safely and me into the water on top of the waterfall. I jumped again and headed down to the same rock, he was already jumping up the next ones. I pushed myself off the ground and floated to the next one, jumping over two rocks while he needed Fuji to jump for him, 'cause of his old age. "That's cheep Totosai!"

"I never said there were any other rules other than catch me and Fuji when I say start" he said back. I sped up my pace, but he began throwing fire from his mouth at me. "Aww Shit!" I jumped twice as high after using my feet then my hands to spin and land away from his fire.

He continued doing this till I became tiered of it. I used my tail to block his flames as I spun through it, it scorched me slightly but not much. I pushed Totosai off Fuji and sat on Fuji to prove I had touched them both, he landed on grass '_The lucky bastard!_' I though, as Fuji landed next to his master and disappeared.

"Well done on passing your first training," Totosai was smiling sitting as if I had not just knocked him to the ground, "Next is this" he pointed at the waterfall, there was a deeper area where bamboo sticks stuck out. It didn't seem like he planed on giving me a rest, at least to heal the singed skin. I put my right hand over them and with my Miko powers at minimum healed the skin. I did this three times more before all of the worst was gone.

When I was done I headed off jogging to the bamboo sticks.

(Later in the afternoon)

By the end of the day I was exhausted, Totosai had me doing a few chores but even they were hard. He put weights on my legs and arms and I had to jump away from his fire, he had me dragging a huge bolder away from his view but I was still wearing the weights and a new one was added around my waist, and the worst had to be climbing up a mountain to get his specific rocks—still wearing the weights—and carry them back down. Inuyasha had been wrong his training was harder than it looked, maybe because he was older and stronger he felt it like nothing, but it felt like I'd died several times today.

"Ok For your last task today you will fish out 8 fish as big as your head from the waterfall" Totosai said. I sighed, and trudged out and off to the waterfall.

The fall wasn't that far away but it wasn't close by either. I took a stick and with my claw I sharpened it, once I was at the waterfall I pulled my pants up high and kneeled down to the water. I waited for a large fish to pass by and when it did I bit into it catching it. I walked back and forth tossing the fish into a basket that Totosai gave me, after when I was done as I walked back to Totosai I picked a few berries. Berry poison had no effect on demons, unless the demon was only a young newborn.

"Damn you Totosai!" I said dropping the basket dead tiered.

"Ah very well done Yasha" he took four fish, "you may go to the hut down hill now and rest till dawn"

I took the rest of the fish in the basket, and put the bag of berries next to his foot, "That's for all the help Totosai" I said smiling a tired smile. Then I walked leaving him to his meal and already set fire.

Getting to the hut took me a whole hour; it was twilight when I got to the hut. I didn't remove the weights, instead I started a fire. I ate the fish raw but the fire wasn't for cooking, it was for keeping warm. The hut was dirty, grimy, and filled with holes. The wood was rotting, and there was only a thin old dirty blanket for a bed. I sighed and sat near the fire, the blanket over my small body, but I couldn't sleep. Demons kept howling outside.

But soon my eyelids became too heavy to take; I fell from my sitting position on my head face first and slept.

(Inuyasha's POV the next day)

I left Kagome sleeping and went off to see how Yasha was doing from the shadows; I couldn't help but worry about my daughter. Lord knows how long she's been alone, and God knows how many times she's needed help but hasn't asked for it. I found her with Totosai at a field, "Ok Yasha I'm sure you can change into your dog form" she nodded, "We're going to both be in our natural forms, you must pin me before my fire burns you"

"If it does you must move two normal steps back, and you may not lick your wounds"

I took three steps to the left, "But if I transform in this clothes it'll be ruined, also the weights"

"Then remove them" he said shooing her to the forest. Yasha ran to the forest, four feet away from me. I couldn't move; she would smell me, hear me, or see me if I did. I was forced to watch her change. I closed my eyes hearing her clothes fall to the ground near me, I heard a pause, thinking she was done I opened my eyes. Instead I got a good eye full of my daughter naked. Now I'm letting you know I'm no pervert like Miroku! I didn't react to this at all but that doesn't mean I didn't notice her figure. Her breast were larger than my hands, she was thin, a four pack around her abdomen, but all around her body were scares that mapped her every curve. She let out a long breath and I felt her aura grow larger, it was like she'd been in a barrier, more scares appeared. The most noticeable ones to me were the ones on her right cheek and right eye. Three on her cheek and one wound on her eye, it didn't reach far enough to make her blind but it could have been a reason why she had that eye problem.

She shook herself, "Damn… it feels like someone's starring at me…" she whispered clutching herself and hiding her body. She jumped into the air and changed into a huge white dog. Her ears were not as large as Sesshomaru's they were merely pointed and furry. Her tail was large and her chest held a red star, and her back left leg held a blue star.

Totosai was a fire demon so now he was a pretty large fire spirit, "Show me your full size child" the fire sizzled and the heat increased. Yasha set herself in a pouncing position; she grew twice the size she already was. She was half as big as my father's corpse "Howl" the fire cracked, she did as he said. Lifting her huge snout to an upright position, her right front foot lifted off the ground as she howled. It hurt my ears when she did but to my surprise it was strong and powerful unlike the one she always pretended to give me.

"Very well done," Totosai's demon smirked, "change into your most comfortable size. We shall test your other forms later" Yasha shrunk so that she was back at the height she was before. She pressed her body to the ground, "Begin!" Totosai roared as Yasha jumped through his flames, and scratched him with green claws.

"You never said I'm not allowed to put up a barrier or use poison claws" her mouth did not move but she spoke, snickered, and then smirked. But she noticed that the poison claws did nothing to him.

"And I never said that this had to be me" so that voice hadn't been Totosai, it was a strong fire demon. Seven more flames appeared, each laughing at her. Yasha's eyes turned red and she attacked each of the flames, "Shut up!!" She screamed her ears flat against her head. The fires were causing her eyes to see things, non-pleasant things.

"You didn't save them…"

"I couldn't! I was just a pup!" she howled attacking another one of the fires that danced around her.

"You didn't want to?"

"I did I just couldn't!" she howled at the fires, where they… reading her memories?

"And so you let them die?" she howled as if she was in pain.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" she yowled at them, head butting herself against a tree. She flew back and did the same thing twice more before the tree broke sending her in a human form covered with body pelts.

"Damn you Totosai! You cheated!" I ran towards her and noticed that she was yelling at Totosai, he had a bump on his head, "You can't read my memories!"

"I was not reading your memories, my grandchildren were" the flames returned to seven bodies. All of them laughed and smacked one another fighting with each other. They were merely kids.

Yasha snorted, "I hate you" she said harshly sticking her pink tongue out at him. I ran back at this point, Totosai was taking care of her just fine. And the training he was giving her was real.

(Yasha's POV)

"Can't I have a break Totosai? I'm tiered!" I yelled at him.

"Actually… we're done"

"Really!? Then where's my sword?" I smiled happily ready to accept the sword.

"No you get your sword in three days, just use Fuji to take you home" he said waving me off. The cow appeared in front of the door way and I smiled clapping my hands together happily. He tossed me my pink and red clothes; I smiled and sat atop of Fuji. "Bye Totosai!" I waved to him as the cow flew off taking me home.

I looked down as we flew, I couldn't help but notice a fire that was being caused by demons. I hated fire since that summer that a fire demon walked through a village I was staying at, and it killed many of the children I had been staying with. I stopped blaming myself since the doctor man said that it had not been my fault in fact he was happy that the children didn't have to suffer anymore. All of them had been suffering with the disease tuberculosis, many vomited out blood everyday. Others were left half dead.

I wouldn't get involved though, I kept my aura up waiting and sensing for the jewel. I couldn't find it, but when I got back to my pack everyone was at Sango's house. Inuyasha was out the second he smelled me everyone followed. "Inuyasha!" I stood on Fuji and jumped down into his arms.

Inuyasha spun twice with me in his arms trying to stay steady on his feet, "Why'd ya jump?!"

"'Cause I knew you would catch me!" I laughed. He put me down and I hugged Kagome, then Sango hearing her pups hearts beating. Shippo and Mamoru jumped into my arms, even Miroku gave me a pat on the head. Everyone headed inside and I told them of the stupid, crazy, and god damned hard things Totosai made me do.

"They made us carry weights back when I was a kid to train. It really did make me feel light after I took them off" Sango said comparing the weights to when she was a kid.

"Did they weigh 60 otakus (pounds) each?" I asked, being slightly sarcastic.

"Um… no"

"Here's a question, Inuyasha why can't you change into a dog form?" Kagome asked him when I told them that I had to fight those twisted flame children.

"I don't think I can, I've heard that only a dog demon with a tail, or a full fledged dog demon can change into their dog forms" he explained, and this was true. Sesshomaru and I both had tails so I was sure of the tail fact, not to sure about well breed dogs 'cause most had tails.

"Yep I've heard that too" Miroku said joining into the conversation, Mamoru was in my arms chewing on my fingers. This would hurt a human like Sango or Kagome but to me it felt like a child with no teeth biting me.

"But Totosai really wore me out, yesterday my dinner ended up being my breakfast. I fell asleep with three berries in my mouth" I said licking my fangs.

"Well it was really quiet without you around, honestly it was" Sango said scratching my head, my tongue lolled out as she did this gesture.

"But how are we going to find the last jewel shard?" asked Miroku.

"You mean how are Kagome, Yasha, and I going to find the last jewel shard" Inuyasha fixed up his question.

"Hu?! Why can't we look for the jewel?" Miroku asked.

"'Cause if you do, what if miasma poisons Sango and the pups die? Or what if one of you gets hurt and dies!? Or what if both of you die!?" I said over reacting.

"We've been looking for the jewel long before that, why stop now?" Miroku asked. Sango was staying silent; she agreed with us but didn't go against Miroku since he also had a point.

"Because it's just one jewel shard, if anything happens we'll have to half demons on our side, but if we have more humans then that'll mean more targets for us to protect" I explained, "See Inuyasha can fight while I protect Kagome, and so she can attack the demon without worrying about her back. Inuyasha can fight without worrying about where everyone is and how fast they can move out of the way. It's just much easier like this"

"Besides, I don't want Sango fallen down to much. See I was reading this baby book and it says that a baby can die if their womb if hurt or if their mother falls on her stomach" Kagome said recalling whatever book she had been reading.

"Having a baby is becoming troublesome…" Miroku smacked his face.

"Having Babies" I said using the word that ment more than one baby, "Any ways all this baby talk is putting me to sleep and it's already late" I pointed outside the window. It was dark and the half moon was already up.

"Well it is late, night Sango, night roku" Kagome said standing up with a yawn and a stretch.

"Night Kagome, night Yasha and Inu" Miroku said.

"Night Kagome-Chan, night Yasha, night Inuyasha" Sango pat my head once more and I left Shippo behind my tail and Mamoru half asleep cuddling my chest. Inuyasha starred at me carefully as if studying my body and face.

It was kind of creepy, like as if I was a fake me… or maybe he was just trying to figure out the change in my aura. It was strange and nauseating, when Kagome called back his attention I let out a low sigh that not even Inuyasha could hear. I rocked Mamoru slowly in my arms since he had fallen asleep. It was hard enough to get this kid to fall asleep and I hadn't been with him for two nights. Even Shippo was a bit troublesome when it came to falling asleep.

He held his hand out for me to take; I took it and lifted him onto my shoulder. He could barely hold on, quickly I switched Mamoru to my other arm and carried Shippo on my shoulder. He was facing back so I merely put an arm under his bottom and a hand at his side. His weight was nothing to me, not that he weighed much to begin with.

"Night" I said as I walked in the direction of the spare room, which originally was my room. "Night" Kagome said this back and I headed off half asleep to the room. Thank god the Futons were already made, I put Shippo and Mamoru in the same small one and I rolled over into the larger one and fell into the world of darkness that creates joy. Whatever a dream really was…

I scratched my ear at the knocking sound, not something you usually hear late into the night. A red head came out his pointed fox like ears twitching and his fox smile wide, plastered on his face. "What do you want demon?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"My master has been requesting for you, I do not wish to fight you but if you do not come with me peacefully I will be forced to kill this child" he lifted a sleeping Shippo, "and I'll take this one back with me" Mamoru was tied up, asleep as well. But not in a natural sleep, a sleeping potion had most defiantly been given to him.

"Please, no don't hurt them" I begged, "I'll go with you just put them down and let me write a note. Who am I going to?" I asked shaking with fear.

"The prince Kanshin of course, I don't know how or why he fell in love with a cat demon" I remained silent, if he was stupid enough to not notice I'm a dog I would most likely be safe as long as I was careful.

I went through Kagome's bag, took out a mechanical pencil and wrote on a slip of paper, 'Kagome Inuyasha, you guys may not know this but Shiro-Disuke's real name was Kanshin. He's a prince of the fox and wolf kingdoms, and I've been captured, I guess. But don't worry I'll try to get back, but if they hurt Shippo or Mamoru I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Send me love and luck, Yasha. Oh one more thing, don't tell Sango if you start looking for me. Tell her that Totosai called me back; say the same thing to Shippo and Mamoru. Don't worry them. Bye and thanks for respecting this' I wrote it as quickly as possible and put the note on my pillow.

The fox grabbed my hair, putting Shippo and Mamoru down. "Let's go cat bitch" he tugged on it and I looked at my toes walking out through the small window. My waist became stuck; the fox boy became annoyed he pulled me out in one tug. I would have fallen if not for the fact that the boy was so tall and strong, it hurt me when he pulled me in the direction he had started walking from.

"Could you hurry it up?" he asked annoyed, but the smile on his fox face was still evident; "If you don't speed it up I'll be forced to put you to sleep and carry you" he warned. I couldn't help it my body was still tiered from the day's events, I just wanted to sleep.

"Sorry" I said trudging my feet forward as fast as I could, but this pace was not fast enough for him. "Faster" he warned, I pulled myself forward. "Why?" I asked now at a jogging pace.

"You think stealing the White Cat princess is easy?" he hissed under his breath, "That's it they caught your scent, night" he pulled out a wet towel and put it over my mouth so quickly that when I took in my breath I ended up breathing in the liquid. It burned my nostrils and the back of my throat but I fell into a darkness to fast that I barely noticed the fox boy had begun running.

-X-

When I woke I was in silk bedding, it was white as snow and the bed felt like I was sleeping on soft fluffy clouds. "Do you like it?" I turned my head quickly to the left; a man was there his hair was long and red "Specially made for you" he smirked. He walked in a slow gait towards me; his long stunning kimono was made for a king, it rolled as he walked on the floor.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the room; the right wall was completely made out of glass while the left was a soft of discard piece.

"You're at the wolf/fox palace"

"You said that you didn't know your mother and that you lived with a pack" he leaned over to my ear holding a lock of my hair. When I pulled back he yanked me forward, "I lied" when he said these words, I could have read his lips and known he said them.

I pushed on his chest trying to move him away from me and my hair, "I missed you Yasha. And I will not let you leave this time"

"What do you mean, _This Time_? I've never been here! I only knew you a month ago!" I became desperate; my eyes skimmed and scanned the room for a way out. I saw a door; I didn't think I could knock it down, in my condition that is.

"Oh do you not remember; Sesshomaru took you here when you were just a pup. He refused to let you marry me after all, look at who my father is?" he pushed me down against the bed, my legs between his, ready to kick him where it hurt; "Don't you remember him? He hunts dog demons, in fact we have a few locked up right now. Why do you think I sent someone who called you a cat bitch?"

"Why do you want me then?"

"Because my mother noticed you more, I want to know why? Why she left me but she cared for you?" he growled his smile made him look crazy, but he jumped off me.

"Come girl" he demanded, I followed him and hoped that no one would notice my scent as he walked me through the halls and stairs. He too me to a stinky dungeon rats skittered by. I groaned feeling nausea fill my throat, having to swallow it on the second breath. I looked inside of the cages each was filled with one to three people "Do you know what type of demons they are?" all of them were dogs. Not all were of the white dog demons but most were.

"They're dogs" all of them stayed away from us as we walked through their halls, but there was one cage that was heart retching for me. There was a mother dog and a newborn child in her arms, she tried to refrain it from crying I walked towards that cage. My hands on the bars I looked at the woman's face, she wasn't much older than me "How old is it?" I asked her.

She quivered as she spoke, "She's a month old…"

"Could I… could I see her?" even my voice went and trembled on its own accord.

The woman stood and passed the child through the bars to me, she starred at my eyes, she knew I was a dog and she knew who I was. The child was so thin and weak yet she still contained life, "I was thinking of… killing her saving her from this hell, but I couldn't—I couldn't do it" the woman began to sob and shudder; I put the child in the crotch of my arm so that I could reach in and touch her cheek.

"Don't worry; the father of this child is still alive right?" I asked her, she nodded, "There" she pointed at the man across from her.

"Shiro… can you please put that man together with this woman?"

He rolled his eyes annoyed but he took out a key pressed a button on his collar and pulled him to the other cage. He pushed the man in and he fell to his knees but he looked up at his mate and smiled. "Thank you princess…" I passed them their child and smiled at them both happy; even in this hell a haven could be found.

"Come" Shiro pulled my ear, and dragged me away from the couple. I waved them off, "By the way my name's Yasha!" I called back at them.

Shiro smacked my face, "Shut up, and don't speak to commoners so easily" I winced slightly but followed him silently.

"I came here to show you what you would be put through if I hadn't said you were a cat. You wouldn't be let off so easily like them. All they have are cages and a shock collar, no this is the easy way out. They still get two meals a day, unless they're like that woman and supporting a child" Shiro took out a heavy key for a door so heavy and strong that even I couldn't blast through it.

He pushed it open and revealed a boy older than me chained off, his short black hair covered his face. His chest was exposed and bleeding, but I could see him breathing his chest huffed up and down. The collar on his neck was thick and held spikes around the rim. He was chained to the wall and he was covered by a barrier, I was sure for some reason that he could pass right through this weak fox magic. "This is the strongest worrier of the black dog kingdom, but look at how he kneels down to us when he cannot attack or fight" Shiro was smirking.

The dog boy looked up at me his eyes were evident and clouded purple but his spirit lived on in them, they contained a fire in them. His brows knitted together, as he spoke the electricity from the collar jumped around him "Shut up you stupid fox/wolf, if I were to fight you man to man I bet you that you would end up dead"

"Ah, Ah, Ah temper, temper dog boy you wouldn't want me to press this button, not on high that is" Shiro was still smirking at him daring to shock him for even talking.

"I dare you" the dog boy clenched his fist and smiled. Shiro pressed the button and held it; the dog boy began shaking and jumping with the chains still in place. His face pain stricken when he looked up my heart jumped. I pushed Shiro off the button, "Leave him alone!" I growled.

The dog boy took a loud breath; Shiro pulled my hair angered by how I acted. "Stupid girl! Watch all your moves! Stop being so nice to swine like him, they don't appreciate it!"

"I don't care if they do… I don't even care if they're my people. Everything that has a life deserves to live… More Than You Do!!" he pushed me against the dog boy and turned the shocker past high, he held the button the boy screamed but he held it against me so that I would not get hurt, "Stop, let me get hurt. You don't need to take all the pain…" he opened his purple eyes and allowed me to get shocked.

It felt like fire was in my veins making my heart beat faster, I tried to contain it and then push it back out. It made the system explode. I fell to the ground the boy toppling over me, his chains weaken and allowed him to fall to the ground. We both panted, "Hi… my name's… Yasha" I said, the electric blow still flowing through my body.

"Kyou…" (That's pronounced Key-ō-ū) his muscles jumped sill being affected by the magic attack. Men ran out and pulled him to his feet; he punched them all and tried to lie over me. "What is the white dog princess doing here?" he whispered this so that no one would notice.

"I'm not the princess… but I don't even know why I'm here" I whispered this back at him, he nodded his eyes emotionless the men lifted him off me and locked him back in place. Shiro took my arm and pulled me away; the boy looked and watched me leave. His lips sent me a silent message no one but I could understand.

"_Be safe…_"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Woot! Chapter 20!! 70 reviews!! It's not as much as my last story but you guys are so awesome! I love you all!!

Hey you guys! Any one of you going to the Anime fest in NY during September 26-28! Please answer me! I'll be one of the freaks wearing a Haruhi Suzumiya cosplay with short sleeves and I'll be 1 of the few who have a tan or brownish skin color (depends on how much sun I get till then)

Just ask any of them if they have an account on fan fiction named Anifun. If they nod their head like crazy and say "Peanuts!!"

It's me X3

Disclaimer: Nop, still don't own Inuyasha.

Dedications La la:

GoingGhost- You always gotta wait for the good stuff to happen so just read on!

Diamond369- oooh

StalkerishEmmettFan- I though you would X3

Emo SchoolGirl with Music- Yep everything has a twist and a turn, or a clonk and a bang and I have no clue what I mean but Yay!

the freak locked in ur closet- ya thank for the review, pretty good idea if you ask me. And really good twist, read ya later!

Chapter 20: Spy Drama

Shiro took me back to the room after that, "I wont take you now because I know you will fall apart, you may think you're strong but you know nothing about how weak you are" he pushed me down against the bed holding both my hands over my head and keeping my legs down with his own.

"Nor will I ruin your innocence with my dirty fingers," he pushed against me and stood, "But I will keep you here wanting more"

I sat up, "You will get three meals a day, and starting tomorrow you will address me master, I will leash you and you must do what I say" he smirked and left.

"Oh and you will take baths with me as well" he stood and left, his long red hair bouncing as he walked off.

I touched my scorched flesh, the shock still evident on my body. I whimpered and curled up into a ball in the center of the bed, my body quivered on its own accord. Like a scared child. I waited and waited for sleep to come, what more was there to do when you're stuck in a wolf/fox palace and the prince wants you to be his dog.

I though about Kagome and how scared she must be right now, I was sure that they wouldn't tell Sango. Mamoru and Shippo I wasn't sure, maybe Mamoru already knew Shippo might have been told by Mamoru but still I hoped that Sango didn't hear a word of it. I let out a long yawn and tighten my body. My eyes became heavier and harder to hold open, I let sleep take me to my dreams.

When I woke the sun shone through the windows burning my eyes; making my pale skin and silver fur sparkle. I shook myself to wake up, "The masters pet seems to have woken up" I heard a voice to my left as I was about to scratch my ear, my foot still in mid scratch. I put it down and turned around.

"Hello cat girl" she greeted me, I sat up in attention. She was a mix a fox wolf like Kanshin but I could tell she wasn't a bad person just by her voice, "I'm here to get you started for the morning, here" she held up a light blue kimono, this one had no pants it was just slightly higher than my knees.

"Do you need help getting changed?"

"No!" I jumped when she asked this. She put the clothes on the bed. I took them and turned around facing the windows, I removed my over shirt and under shit. I removed my pants and pulled on the kimono. Lifting the sash I tied it around myself. I heard the door open as I was doing this; glad that I was changed I let out a sigh.

Two large hands latched my waist, I knew who it was immediately by the scent; this time though I did not smell pine I smelled honey dew. He growled into my ear smirking, "You look very beautiful with that on" I heard him lick his lips. I was lifted and spun over so that my head was covered by his chest as he pushed me down on the bed. His hair was black today, and his eyes were red; still multi colored. "I had to relive myself twice before I could come down here to see you" I didn't understand what he ment.

"You had to pee?"

He laughed, "Such an innocent answer. Here is a question, are you really a virgin or are you just playing tricks on me?"

"Please get off me…" I begged rolling over, he pressed himself on me. Holding my wrist with his hands, he pinned me down.

"I could find out for myself quite easily girl, so answer the question now" he growled, he put my right wrist in his left hand along with my other wrist. He pulled his hand down slowly along my body till he reached my hind area. He stroked my buttocks I whimpered and wiggled under him, "Sensitive aren't we today?"

"Please stop!" he took my wrist back to his hand and sat up on me, his hips pressing against my back side. I whined, whimpering, tears building up in my eyes.

"Ok I'll believe you for now girl, you look so pitiful down there. Stupid, you are a virgin; you don't even understand what it means to relieve one's self" he laughed but let go of my hands. I whimpered holding them close to my face; he stood pulling me up with him.

He reached into his kimono and pulled out a rope and a collar. He fastened the collar around my neck, my face still red from how he had been touching and talking to me. I tried to calm myself down as he tied the rope to it, breathing in and out against the amount my heart was asking for me to give. He smirked and pulled on the rope twice.

"Now call me master"

"M-m-mas-s-ster…" I quivered slightly but then he slipped my waist against his hips grinding against me and this made me jump, "Master!"

"Good" he pulled the rope and began walking, "Come along girl" I took in a deep breath and followed. Something in me told me it wasn't love that was making my heart speed… it was fear. I was scared; scared to even be near Kanshin or whatever he called himself in this form, maybe Disuke. Just his face alone scared me; I halted just behind him when he stopped in front of a door. He knocked twice and too three steps back, I did the same. The huge doors were opened by four men. Two on each side. Servants, I was sure that's what Disuke would say they were.

"Ah Prince you have finally joined us, what is that thing behind you?" a demon man, who I could smell was a wolf sat in a chair next to a larger one. Disuke gave the man a slight bow; I pushed my self to give him a full one. The nodded and Disuke began walking towards the larger chair. I followed noticing that as he walked his hair began to change to red, I was sure his eyes were changing as well but I kept my head down since I didn't wish for anyone to smell my scent. I raised my barrier up causing my pink skin to go pale and silver hair to become white as snow, an effect that putting up a strong barrier held.

Disuke sat down in his chair, "Sit next to me on the floor, there's a pillow for you to sit on" he whispered to me, I sat down as he told me, and just as he said there was a pillow there. I crossed my legs and put the pillow on my lap to lean my arms on.

"Enter!" he spoke in a loud clear commanding voice, the four men opened smaller doors each on their own. And many groups of people wearing clothes that made them look rich came in. There were a few others who were chained up, and by their scents I noticed half of them were dogs. I lowered my head whimpering in my head about what he would do to those poor dog demons. My people.

"Present the first case!" one of the richer men pushed out a small boy who couldn't be more than seven.

"A gardener caught a survivor from the first spy raid eating from the crops, and when he noticed our man he jumped and attacked him" there was one short men standing on a stool reading the case of the boy.

"What do you have to say?"

"I didn't want to kill him!! And I wasn't from that whatever spy thing!! I didn't know that was food from your kingdom, I though they were wild berries. And the farmer man attacked me first, so it was natural for me to attack back! He even held up a human gun at me!" the boy was shaking and quivering, his eyes went over to me and suddenly he calmed down. But he did not say a word about me being a dog; I pulled my head down further and then nodded it back up in a simple gesture.

"Put him down in an empty cell, no food or water. Three weeks" this was his punishment but the boy merely turned around and took the punch given to him by a guard. His eyes flew back to me and he moved his mouth quick enough for me to read it and understand it, '_You didn't betray us princess, right?_' his eyes said to me that he still had hope. I spoke soundlessly back, '_No… I'm going to set everyone free somehow…_'

And this went on and on, there was even a poor boy who said that he was merely passing by to learn from a famous herbalist. He began to cry when they said his punishment, and the man's simple punch made him scream in pain. I had to put my hands over my ears as he screamed and cried.

Shiro gave me the signal to stand after the cases were done; I had put my head down in shame on the pillow and tried not to cry my eyes out. I had to get those poor people out, as soon as possible before they ran out of room to keep them in. He closed the door of my room and I lied down on the bed grasping one of the pillows. "I'm not sorry you had to see that, I enjoyed it. Making those poor pups suffer, what's funnier is that their own princess has given up" he smirked crawling on top of me.

"You're disgusting!"

"Call me whatever you wish, Dogs, wolves, and foxes. We were never made to get along. But if we marry then do we have a choice?" he laughed at the end. He clutched my hips and in a swinging motion I was on top of him. His hips against mine I groaned in pain, his hands were to strong against me.

"If we were to marry I could set them free. They would be my people, and then our children would try and marry a black dog or a cat demon, maybe even a horse, till all the demons are joined together. And just think; it all would have started because you gave birth to my children" I whimpered, I didn't want my children doing what this man was doing to me. He was terrible and I knew he didn't love me, what man who loved a woman would treat her so harshly?

"And what if they all chose to leave, what If they became normal like I am?"

"Then…" he smirked evilly, "I'd kill them"

I gasped, "Any child of mine who is useless would be killed, I'd end their life the moment the choked out that they didn't want to marry who or what I told them to" his claws grew and sunk into my skin, not enough to make me bleed but to squeak in fear, "a child who does not listen to his father is useless"

"What if they were listening to their mother's orders?" I asked.

"I'd kill her, I'd screw her senseless and if she still fights me I'd chop off her head, and as her pale lips are bleeding I kiss her dead face enjoying her blood going down my throat. Then, I'd drink al the blood from her body till she contains no sign of ever living" he laughed at the end but I began to cry.

I pounded my fist against his chest, "How can you marry a girl you don't love!? How can you plan her death as if she was an old rug you stepped on one too many times?! You're terrible! I never want to be your mate and I'd kill any child along with me before you turn them into a monster!"

He growled, his hands grabbed at my butt, he lifted me and pushed me against the wall. "I'd kill you if you weren't so valuable!" I whined, "You're weak, innocent, and little by little I'm tainting you till one day your black"

"How did you change into this monster? Kanshin, I know you're in there, why did you change?" I whimpered and cried sobbing.

"I didn't change, I grew up. I became a man the night I left you. That human side of me that was a weak girl died the night I lusted for a woman" he explained, "I did it with a woman out of anger, a weak human. Then…I killed her making sure she didn't give birth to my child"

"What did you do to her?"

"I fucked her, I had sex with her, and I slept with her!" he pushed me harder against the wall, "Which part of this don't you understand!? I'm a fully active man and you're just a pitiful little girl-woman. Not even a full grown woman yet" then roughly he grabbed my hips and threw me at the bed. My head hit the sheets before my body, if it had been a weak human this could have broken their neck and ended their life. Suddenly I wanted no one I knew involved with this man.

(With Inuyasha)

I had been the first to notice Yasha's note. After all, she always woke at dawn, but it was mid morning. Kagome was still sleeping, as well as Shippo and Mamoru, but Yasha should have at least woken up a little after dawn. My eyes had scanned her note quickly reading her words. She told me and Kagome not to tell Sango or Mamoru and Shippo if they didn't know of the incident by morning. Neither knew so I merely told Kagome after the two went out to play. She began crying into her hands and I pulled her to my chest.

"She's going to be fine don't worry about her. She's stronger than she looks" I didn't know if these words were true but she nodded against me and accepted them.

But now it had been two days, Kagome was once again agitated. I sighed; we didn't have to tell Sango nor Miroku. After all, if we did, they would follow us as we daringly went to rescue her. I sighed hard as I looked at Kagome's sleeping face. Mamoru and Shippo both holding her, she looked like a mother. I stood making up my mind to go and ask Sesshomaru a few questions; I took out my already written note and tossed it onto the last two ramen.

It read, 'Kagome, I left to get information on Kanshin. Don't worry Kagome I'll be fine, act normal and calm. If you don't Shippo and Mamoru will both start to worry, they can smell and feel everything. These two ramen are mine! If anyone eats them I will personally dispatch them! Remember Kagome, calm, everything will be fine. If I think it's too dangerous then I'll come back, I'm judging this by many things so stop whining! I have a brain and I use it, so don't worry a bit! Kagome… I have something to say to you when I get back, that is if I have Yasha with me. If not I'm not going to say a word'.

I huffed out the door and ran on all fours towards Totosai's first, Myoga had came before saying that he'd finished Yasha's sword. "Totosai! Old man you there?" I yelled through the front of his entrance.

"Awe Inuyasha, I was hoping Yasha would come here to get her sword. But when I sent Myoga he said he couldn't even sniff her out. Even with such a strong smelling blood that when we went to the mountain far off over there he could still smell her" Totosai recalled such stupid things.

"Ya she couldn't come; give it Totosai" I asked, as politely as I could.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but not even I can hold this sword. Only Yasha would be able to lift this sword"

"Let me at least try" I growled. Totosai too two steps back, I reached for the sword on the floor and as I did my aura pulsed against the swords. My first finger touched it and I flew back, only stopping because I hit a bolder.

"The sword has been unstable since I seethed it. I'm sure a human could lift it but not take it out. This sword could only be carried by the direct descendants of the great dog demon. He could lift it, Yasha could lift it, but other than Yasha right now. No one else can use it"

I sighed, "Totosai, doesn't the sword have a name?"

He shook his head, "A sword is not named it gives the owner its name as a form of acceptance"

I tilted my head but then shook it back and forth, "Totosai I gotta go to Sesshomaru, the fox/wolf prince stole Yasha"

Totosai gasped, "Oh no, not the demon prince. It has been known that a wolf man has wanted to build up an army; he wants all the demons to come together and there's only one simple way to do that. If he marries a princess, and has many children they can each marry a prince or princess. A child raised to do as a parent tells will do as it's told"

"Damn it! Yasha won't go through with that! She'll kill herself along with her child before she lets him go through with his plan!" I yelled beating at my head with both my hands, "She's going to kill herself!"

"Calm down, little brother" I jumped as I heard this voice. It was cold as always but I never knew that he'd be able to find me.

"Sesshomaru" I growled slightly but then sulked "Yasha's been kidnapped by the wolf/fox prince. Please help…" I kneeled down. I was up against a strong foe; even I couldn't fight my way through an entire castle.

"I can't. Our people have been captured and killed" Sesshomaru started his explanation, "The prince's father is a dog hunter, his first mate left him for a dog so he hold's a grudge against our kind. He's already captured at least seventy of our kind; he'll blame us for any crime. I had three spy's of mine go in, not one came back. I tried a head on attack, we had to retreat. Even the black dogs are together with us on killing the prince and king"

"We can have Mamoru take his place!" I jumped, "He's Kanshin's younger brother, so he'll work for the wolves. The foxes can go free!" Sesshomaru nodded.

"But to go through with this we need someone small… pointless, easy to control, and a good person to penetrate the castle and not be noticed" Sesshomaru though out loud for me to help, when suddenly I noticed a flea jumping for my chest. I squashed it. "Oh hey Myoga" I greeted the old flea.

"Hey!" I looked at him smirking, "wait a…" Totosai understood what I was thinking and looked at him as well, "moment" Sesshomaru even glared at Myoga.

"For some reason I feel that this day will be the reason why I don't live to 1,000" Myoga whispered this.

(Yasha's POV the next day's morning)

Shiro had tossed me into the dungeon, I wasn't sure what I'd done but he was upset. I stood and wiped off the dirt on my butt. I walked down the hall saying hello to all the dog demons and telling them not to worry. When I came across the little boy he was sulking off in a corner, "Hey" I called, he looked back and smiled walking up to the "how you doing?"

"I've been better, are you really going to save us?" he asked, his gold eyes shimmered and I remembered Inuyasha. I nodded, "Here" I went through my kimono and passed him a small loaf of bread. A demon like him could live on that for two weeks so a week would be no problem for him.

"Thank you"

"Hide it and eat it only when you feel you cannot go on anymore, please if a mouse demon ask you for a crumb give him so that he can feed his small family. It's not much but it's enough" I asked him that one request and he nodded. There were rat demons here that ate the spoils of food, but they never ate the bodies of the demons that died.

Then I walked off towards the next cage where the girl was breast feeding her child, I gave a knock at the cage. She looked up and blushed, her mates arm was around her shoulders and he smiled at me when he noticed me. He took off his shirt and put it around his mate to cover her, but then he stood and came to me. "I'd like you thank you some how, please if there's anything I can do just say the word and I will do so" his hands gripped the cage's bars.

"One, I want you to stay alive and protect your daughter and mate. Second I want you to tell me everything you know abut these cages and those collars" I asked only one thing from him, the first one was had been a plead.

"First the collars are controlled by a main remote that he carries in his kimono, on the left side. But the cages are magic spells done by the foxes; I think you could convince the foxes to side with you. He treats them almost as bad as us, all of them are servants. There's one more thing you need to remember, everything here is mostly ox magic. Without the foxes this place would fall apart, wolves are the strength but even they want to get out of this place"

I nodded storing away all the information he gave me. "Thank you again, Yasha" the girl was at his side, holding the baby with golden hair to her chest. She leaned on the man who smiled down at her. I took a deep breath feeling jealous of the couple, "I'll be back again another day, I hope. What did you name the child?"

She and her husband shook their heads, "We haven't. We're going to name her once we get out of this place" he said. I growled slightly.

"Name her, Ukiyo, life. She was born during the roughest time and yet she has managed to come this far, I want her to have a name and I know she will live to be three times as old as me and you both" the girl looked down at her child and began to cry smiling.

"Ukiyo… Ukiyo-Chan" the man pat Ukiyo's small head and licked his mate's cheek.

I left then, hopeful that Kyou was still where he had been the day before. His head down, with noticeable gashes on his chest; that had not healed from yesterdays beating, that came after I left most defiantly. His breathing still even, he looked up when I spoke "Kyou…"

His purple eyes were glaring at me, "Leave, now when you can still run away. You're going to end up like me"

"I can't, I can't leave everyone here all chained up to die!"

My voice became hard, "They're going to run out of room one day then what do you think they're going to do? They're going to kill everyone, you included. And when I think of this, it makes me angry"

He growled, "We're not going to die, watch" he began pulling at the chains and the barrier, he ripped through it as if it was paper, "all I need is a little help, and for everyone to do as I say. Their defenses are weak at night, all the men fall asleep like fools, I'm sure any dog demon here would like to get out but I can't think of a way to get out of here without being noticed"

"Then leave that to me, I walk around in daylight. If I find an exit I'll tell you of it, but this plan can get even easier. He's only a third fox and does not care for them, so if we team up with the foxes the wolves would be left defenseless. I can team up with the foxes and we can get _everyone_ out of here _alive_" he took three steps back and the chains connected again.

"Fine help, it's your funeral" he shrugged but winced ever so slightly at his open wounds.

"Would you like me to heal them?" I asked him, still shy about touching a man's skin.

"No!" he growled his at me. I shuddered at how roughly he said the words. "Leave!" he grit his teeth, grinding them together.

I did as he said; the door wasn't automatic, only a person with a large aura could open it completely. Mine made it hit the wall and want to go farther. I walked down the hall and sat down in front of the cage of the small boy who had been knocked out; he came to the cage front smiling. I gave him a half hearted one back, the loaf of bread I'd given him was in his clothes to hide it.

Shiro came in later growling, not angry but something else. He lifted me by the arm and dragged me back to the room. He smirked at me as he pushed me down against the bed. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, he sighed his nose inhaling my scent, "Why did you smell better when I was a virgin…? Now you smell like a type of good wine, before you were like a floral bath"

I shivered out of fear as he said this; his left hand began to loosen up my kimono from the shirt. His hand now touching the bare skin of my hips, I groaned now kicking at him. "You like this don't you? Or is that you wanted this to be done by the virgin boy?" his hair turned back and his eyes became red. His cheek's turning pink from the sunset outside.

(Narrator POV cause I haven't done it in like forever!)

"There's not much of a difference" he kissed Yasha's virgin neck, his hand roaming her side. She felt disgusted at this man, she once though she loved him, gladly now she'd kill him. But she couldn't not if she wanted to save her people.

He sucked on the soft skin of her neck leaving small red spots. Yasha pushed at his face, trying to get him away. "No!" her aura grew and attacked Disuke. He flew back against the left wall, knocked out.

A woman came in, she was a fox demon "Is everything ok young… master…" she looked at Yasha's glowing body sitting up on the bed, "Did, you do that?"

"Yes now come here and listen to me" she was at Yasha's side in a second, "I want you foxes to come together with us dogs. Remember this boy's a devil, if you foxes rebel with us dogs then we can all get out of here alive" she nodded.

"Deal, everyone's been itching to rebel. We'll send our leader at midnight, be awake and sit in front of the door. Two knocks a pause then two more means it's him" she said quickly giving me the plan. She took Disuke and slipped a powder into his throat. "This will keep him asleep all night, and take this with you" she threw me four smoke bombs, each only as big as one tooth. I took them and put them in my breast blocker.

"One should be enough to get you away from any danger, unless you're in a huge group of people do not throw more than two" the fox went and dragged Disuke away. Yasha gave her a nod and turned around to pretend to sleep.

She remained like that until she heard two knocks at the door, a pause then two more knocks. She sat in front of the door, "Yes…"

(Yasha's POV 'cause narrator is to hard)

"We agree to your terms" it was a deep voice, but I could smell the scent was a fox, I could trust him.

"What made you want to get out and escape?" I asked, "You could have done this at any time"

"Yes, but today was when we became tired of their rein more than ever, he killed my daughter… after screwing with her body"

"I'm sorry I asked…"

"Its fine, you should know why… but what is the plan?"

"You guys must attack a row of guards to a straight path out. Lower the defenses on the cages and collars of the dog demons, and set them all free. I'll lead them out and everyone can make a run for it" I whispered this.

"And if they find us trying to escape and attack us?"

"We all throw smoke bombs, and if this does not work I will allow violence. But by no means are you foxes or any of my dog demons allowed to fight; fighting is not the way" I said these words sorrowfully, "Now go repeat these words to the dog demons, we'll go through with this plan tomorrow night. Everyone must be ready to go by midnight"

"And the devil prince?"

"He may follow but it'll be me he attacks, no one worry about that, if he kills me at least I will have saved everyone here" I sighed, and then listen carefully. The fox was still there "Go! Preparations need to be made, tell the foxes and the dogs." I did not speak loudly but harshly I did.

I heard the fox jump off, so I crawled back to bed. Trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, trying not to think of the up coming challenge. Thankfully I wasn't alone on this; I could always find someone who was willing to help. I sighed again; suddenly I felt an itch at my neck. I smacked the blood sucker, "Ah! Squashed again…"

"Myoga" I jumped and sat up starring at the old flea in my hands, "It's great to see you again" I felt so happy that I could almost cry. I hadn't seen my father in forever, nor Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Mamoru, no one.

"And it's great to suck your blood again" he was smiling as well, "I heard your plan Yasha, you sound so much like your grandfather. I though you just smelled and tasted like him for awhile but now I think you might as well be him"

"Myoga, what are you doing here? It's dangerous, and I'll be leaving tomorrow either way" I asked him.

"Well Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome are all outside. They're hidden in a barrier that Kagome put up. It can last four days, in this time I'm suppose to get you out of here" he explained, I covered my glaring eyes with my bangs.

"Go to them; tell them to stay where they are. I'm leaving tomorrow at midnight; tell them that if any wolves go by and attack a fox or dog to attack it back. Tell Sesshomaru that I'm going to make sure that never again will a dog nor a fox will be a slave to a wolf" I flicked him off.

"Well don't I get anything from this?" he asked annoyed.

"What do you want?" I asked, a flea had never asked me for something.

"Blood, let me have some" I rolled my eyes and held my hand out to him. He pinched me and sucked my blood till he was just slightly larger, he burped and jumped off "Don't worry I'll be sure to tell them" I waved him off. When he left I looked back at my hand, the pinch was still bleeding… "What's happening to me?"

I put a finger over it and covered the cut it did stop bleeding but at a humans rate. I sighed and lied down and tried to sleep again, my dreams gave me more comfort than my waking form. When I woke up Shiro was angry, he forced me to remove the kimono and whipped me three times. I whimpered each time as the special rope cut through my exposed skin. Thankfully I still had the bandages and shorts on, so he could not see me. But this made him attack me harder.

I swallowed hard, "This is what you get for knocking me out and for not allowing me to do as I wish" he was smirking as he saw my arm, stomach, and leg bleed. Once again they took twice the amount of time they would normally take to heal. I even spit in them to speed it up a bit. But after about two hours, in Kagome's time, they were finally covered with a thick layer of skin. Now I sighed and put my right hand over one. Slowly I let my Miko powers heal the last of it.

I was dragged at midday to sit beside Shiro as he signed papers. I sat on a large pillow and on top of my knees was a pillow as well. So that when I became bored I could lay my head on the pillow and try not to fall asleep. Shiro was quiet, other than his few crumbles and swears that he said under his breath every now and again. "Yasha get me that tea there" he pointed his brush at a desk where steaming tea waited to be drunk.

I took the pot and poured some in a green cup; I blew on it three times and then gave it to Shiro. He took it with one hand, not as traditionally drunk, and he gulped the whole thing down. Then he gave me back the cup, I put it on the table and sat back down. "Thank you" he whispered this as he wrote. I couldn't help but notice that there was still a Kanshin in him. It made me want to cry, I was going to have to kill him and his father tonight… and there wasn't anything I could do about it. My conscious was, honestly, clear. In my whole fifty three years of living I'd only killed 3 humans and 2 demons. That made a total of 5 one a year, for a half demon like me this was a clear conscious.

I was going to make it 7 by morning… and who knows if I would have to kill any guards. "What is wrong?" he asked, putting his brush down and looking at my face.

I sighed, "Nothing"

"You miss your pack…" he said this as if he felt bad, "I'll take you back after I've made you my mate. Don't worry, I promise this" his clawed hand reached for my hair. He was keeping his self control in check; his hand softly stroked my hair "I'm sorry about what I've been putting you through… I honestly am" but how was I suppose to know if this was the truth?

'_What is truth?_' the human said this shrugging as his hand went back to his work.

'**What are lies?**' the demon said this smirking through her long white hair.

'_**And which would you believe?**_' the Miko sat next to the demon, both still restrained in their chains. '_**Remember, it's a full moon tonight, demon instincts at their strongest, will you really care if you kill him when you're mad?**_' her face was as unemotional as my mother's had been when I saw her weeks ago. But I knew she was really asking me these questions.

I nodded in my head and then let my other forms fade into a sort of background music. I went to a happy place within my mind. Where no one existed, where nothing existed, other than me, a heart beat, and a pink string tied to my pinky. I couldn't see who it was connected to, but I was walking in the direction. The string could go on for miles more, after all, it had been going since I was born into life and I always wondered "_Who's at the end of this string?_" it was to fragile to pull at, but it was to strong to just rip and leave at that.

The heart beat was what it connected, before it was connected to my pinky it went right through my heart like a spear. It forced me to have the same beating as the person at the other end. Other than these things I was alone, and exposed, I was naked… weak. Even my scars couldn't be hidden in this place. My pace was always the same as a festival drum at its slowest pace. _Right left right left right left_. My ears could hear the tapping as my feet reached the floor, but I felt nothing and I couldn't hear the sounds of any feet trying to get to me as well.

So I guessed I was in a solo race, paced by time, paced by my life line, paced by how far and how much the sting could and I could go. And this so far, just happens to feel like, forever.

I hadn't noticed that I'd fallen asleep. Shiro was pushing me now once again glaring. Had his kindness also been a dream, "Stupid girl, go to your room it's late. Sunset just past" he growled at me. I stood and walked away silently. I prayed now, even as I entered my white room. I lied down over the pillow with a clump; I lifted the pillow and saw that a small sword and knife were under it. Next to them were five packages and a note. "We'll slip this in the king's night drink and you must end him. But the prince, you'll have to do that on your own. Some suggested mouth to mouth, make sure to spit it out afterwards. There're extra for any just in case circumstances. Good luck Dog Princess, we meet in the dog dungeon when the prince sends you to your room. Do not worry he shall not return to it… our foxes have made sure he has extra work to tend to"

I sighed and slipped the note into my breast blocker; I took the knife and tied the sheath to my left leg with it. I was glad that my gaudy red outfit was still here; I lifted it from its corner and removed the kimono. I tied on my shirt then my pants. Glad to be back in them. I took the sword and sheathed it the same way I had the knife, glad that it wasn't longer than my lower leg I could hide it. I looked at the bed and smiled with a good idea, I placed the two pillows under the blankest. Making a lumpy mess of them, till it looked like my body curled up. I walked to the door and peeked out; no one was in the hall. I stepped outside and closed the door. Jumping to the ceiling just to be safe, and to spy on the wolves.

I walked like a spider, my claws keeping me strongly attached to the ceiling. I made it to the dungeon and jumped in, the dog demons who could see me all smiled. Some sighed in relief, I spoke loud enough to make sure all of them could hear me, "Everyone, we're going to get out of here today. Those of you from the black dog kingdom make a quick stop at the white dog kingdom; you will all be welcome to head home from there on safely. We must make sure to kill the least amount of wolves that we can. Do not look at an enemy; do not stop to fight but most of all… Do Not Let Anyone Die! Neither Fox nor Dog Brother shall we neither attack nor let be attacked!!"

The foxes came out after my speech and helped me to get people out of their cages. I nuzzled little Ukiyo and kissed her mothers cheek, for luck to them all. Telling her mate that I expect to see him at the palace, he merely nodded and kissed him mate's pale lips. I walked towards Kyou's six foxes were trying to open the door to it. "We can't seem to get it open princess" the youngest one said this to me. I merely walked towards the door; it opened all on its own. Once again trying to go farther than it could.

They all were surprised but continued in, letting down all the fox magic. Kyou fell to the ground, I ran to his side lifted his pale face "Kyou!"

He lifted an arm and pushed me away so that I was not touching him, "I'm not weak and defenseless" he tried to stand the chains still around his waist, feet, and wrist. I cut the chains short. He groaned staggering as he tried to walk. I put one arm of his over my shoulder and tried to support his weight. He was much taller than me and Inuyasha, his black hair wet with sweat. "What did they do to you?" I asked him confused of the perspiration.

"Nothing" I sniffed his scent carefully.

"Poison…"

"It's Nothing!" he growled, I pulled him along. Ukiyo's father came to me, his mate and daughter at the door way. "Princess let me help you with him" he took Kyou and lifted his large body onto his back, "please you need to guide us" I ran ahead.

"Make sure you keep Ukiyo quiet, if not press softly with some force right here" I touched her child's warm skin; right between her forehead "It'll make her faint and fall asleep. Don't worry as long as you keep your aura calm Ukiyo will be fine" I held the girls warm hands in my cold ones. I put them down softly and touched the baby's hair and large pointed ears. I ran to the front quickly.

The foxes and dogs mixed and spoke quietly. "Everyone, we need you to stay quiet. You will follow us in groups. Foxes where is your leader?" I asked. The man came up.

His red hair was dazzling yet he wasn't quite tall. "You and your foxes will stop at each corner making sure everything is safe to cross. I need to dispose of two men" the man took out a slip of paper.

"This is a map to their rooms; the devil boy may still be awake though"

"I know how to deal with him"

"Dog's! You sill do as this fox man says, I will be back to lead once you are outside" I said this loud so that they all understood. I slipped out of the room looking at the map and around me all at the same time. Dog demon senses at their strongest.

I sneaked away, walking down three corridors till I came to a grand room. Red rims and green leaves covered the border of the room. I entered silently, taking out my knife. The man was asleep; he snored loudly, to loud for my sensitive ears. I shivered and was at his side in seconds, my eyes slightly red from both the killing sensation and the demon night. A smile came to my face as I lifted the knife above my head. But I had to close my eyes to end him; my knife plunged into his heart ending his life. But my demon came out slashing off the man's head without getting a drop of blood on my skin. I cleaned the knife and put it back in the sheath.

My breathing hitched as I starred at the blood it trickled down the man's lips. I turned away sighing like a zombie. I walked into Shiro-Disuke's room, my pants falling off and my shirt exposing the bandages that blocked my breast. He turned as the doors opened without a knock. His hair was black and as usual his eyes were red, "Why didn't you—" he stopped in mid sentence. My cheeks felt hot and I sighed as I walked to Disuke. I fell onto his chest imperiously, my smile grew. His face went pink but he smiled as well. "Yasha?" I took his face between my hands and pulled it down, "Kiss me" I whispered.

He bend down and press his lips to mine, unknown to him I pushed my spit into his mouth through my tongue. His eyes rolled and he fell back asleep. I spit the last of the powder out my mouth. I panted scared; I touched my lips feeling dirty and disgusted. With myself. I took out my sword and stabbed him right in the heart. Thankful for being a demon I looked out the window into the night, I saw the dog demons and foxes in small groups running. I removed the hooks to the window and jumped out I made it to where the dogs were in moments.

The fox man was surprised, "You killed them both already?" I nodded. I shook my face out, the man held out a medicine "This should help with any fatigue you may go through" I sucked it in and swallowed.

"We're almost out" he said. I looked around and immediately noticed Kyou. He was limping, I ran to his side.

"You shouldn't be walking!"

"I don't care, what would my master think? The best dog warrior needed to be carried out of the fox/wolf castle? Hell no" his purple eyes were clouded and he winced as he limped but I knew, somehow, it was going to be ok.

Ukiyo's mother was at my side in a second, "Princess, are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine" I lied, "has Ukiyo stayed quiet?" I asked. She nodded smiling.

"Most demons say their children cry and stay awake through out the night. Ukiyo's always been a quiet child" she said this quietly.

"That's good" I said giving Ukiyo a nice kiss on the cheek. But it burned my lips before I even touched her, "I'm sorry… for awhile now I don't think I'll be able to touch anything so pure" her mother tilted her head.

"What ma'am?"

"Nothing" I sighed. Suddenly I felt a pinch at my cheek; I smacked it and looked at Myoga "Hey Myoga"

"Yasha, everyone's just outside of the entrance to the city" I gave him a nod and put him on my shoulder.

"Just stay there real quiet like" I whispered this at him.

I heard screams as demons attacked us. I grabbed Ukiyo's mothers hand and Kyou, I put them in a trees hole, between a huge tree's roots "Hide here, until I come back" I told them "Don't you dare make a sound". I stood and ran to where the sound came from, everyone was running away.

It was Disuke; he was in his wolf/fox from at its largest point. With some wolves on our side and others on his, they attacked us. I looked at my clothes and ran to a bush, hiding it all there. Then I jumped into the air changing into my largest dog form. I howled loudly, but Disuke was angry. He jumped and attacked me. I bit him with my poison fangs. He cried out and withered in pain.

He bit my shoulder as well. My claws flew into his chest green poison steeping into the wound. I looked down bellow me to see Inuyasha and Kagome both there, I was sure I could smell Shippo, Mamoru, and Totosai.

"What are you fools doing here?! You're going to die!" I yelled this, at them. I lost my concentration for only a second; Disuke jumped and attacked me pushing me back.

I saw Ukiyo's father fighting with a wolf, Inuyasha and Kagome were also fighting but not fast enough. I took a strong hold on Disuke's neck. He howled out in pain as he began to bleed, even through the fat and fur. He changed back into a human form covered in pelts; I did the same and began to fight fist to fist with Disuke.

"Yasha!" Kagome called my name, "Take this!" she tossed me a sword. At first I jumped slightly as a new sensation ran through my body. But a sword was tossed into Disuke's hands as well. The Knife I had shoved through his heart wasn't even slightly evident. Even as our swords clashed.

'_Minatoga_' I heard someone or something whisper this as my aura met with Disuke's '_say my name master_' it whispered.

"MINATOGA!!" I growled out between my teeth; just as I raised my sword to meet with his it meet with a tang now almost as big as I am. It bounced Disuke away from me in one simple jump. He tried to attack me once more, I heard Ukiyo's father yell out "Princess watch out!!" I heard a sword run through skin, not mine but Ukiyo's father.

"Sir!!" I yelled this at him. Blood ran through him I jumped back and saw him… dead. Disuke stabbed me as well, but as I was dying I took my sword and cut him in half with no chance of him coming back his blood exploded on me, staining my silver hair red. He fell on the ground bleeding, I fell back and Minatoga fell next to me.

"Yasha!!" I heard my father yell this, and Kagome was at my side touching my face to keep me alive. As my barrier fell I noticed something, "Kagome… jewel shard… there's one here somewhere…" I whispered this as I tried not to die.

"You're right!" she looked at my sword and noticed that in my sheath there was a jewel shard in it. She took it out and smiled "Yasha it's the last one! We can wish you back to life!"

"Jan!" I heard Ukiyo's mother my breath hitched as I heard her scream, I hopped his was covering her baby's ears.

"Kagome… bring Jan to life… he has a daughter… newborn… Ukiyo… please" I begged as I felt the air being removed from my lungs, and having no ability to breath again though we half demons could go awhile without that.

"Yasha please what about you, what will we do without you!!"

"Live" I lifted my hand to her cheek, "Give birth… to… a healthy baby… name the second born… Yasha…" I couldn't see much, everything was fuzzy.

"Yasha, please don't die… you're the family I have left. What about Sango's pups? What about Kagome's pup's? Who's going to take care of them?" it was my father's voice… I think.

"I… can't hold… on… save Jan. I'll never… forgive you if you don't" I let the darkness take me hearing my name being called over and over again. At least I though I heard my name… and soon I couldn't hear my heart beating… _Dead __**Death **_**Die **Dying '_I_**t** _**S**_u_c_**k**_**s**_' yep...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: I've Made Double's

A/N: This chapter made me cry! I hope you all like it! Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter!! You guys are all so awesome!

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Inuyasha

Dedications:

Emo SchoolGirl with Music- Ya I know, violence is usually my last option, especially when it comes to killing someone

GoingGhost-Yep anime has always been pretty predictable

the freak locked in ur closet-Maybe yes maybe not… who knows… Only Me!! X3

StalkerishEmmettFan-Well you're gonna have to read and figure it out on your own, but anyway ya in the end that was every part of Yasha saying that dying sucks (cause it does)

Chapter 21: I've Made Double's

I looked at Yasha's dead form, the war was over. We had the whole jewel, the wolves had given up and left, the foxes had ran home, and most dogs had gone to the palace waiting for their princess to appear obediently. I put my hand under her limp head, and another on her side to keep her up as I lifted her. I didn't know I was crying till the tears were on Yasha's gaudy red out fit. Her aura was dead, and her heart had taken its last beat minutes ago. Kagome was crying next to me but I could barely hear it.

A black haired boy stood at Yasha's side. But I didn't bother to look at his eyes; all I could do was stare at Yasha. The scars she had hidden for so long finally showed on her face, with no one to keep her barrier up. I couldn't help but notice one specific cry, the cry of a baby. It was screaming in the distance, not far to be precise but by my standers, miles away. Yasha's bank blue eyes starred at me, I couldn't help but imagine her as a newborn, so small and defenseless. She would cry after she had been born and my arms would hold her even as her bloody body wet my clothes, she would stop after I cradled her and she would look up at me. Blue eyes glowing, her small hand would reach for my face and I would bend down so that the first memory of me she held would be that of my soft skin under her hands. And after when her tinny ears jumped at a content growl just low enough for her to pick up I rock her.

And the first words she'd hear from my mouth would be the wonderful music sounds of a lullaby "Welcome to the world little one" and though I would be afraid that she was so small she wouldn't. For to be afraid you must know what being afraid is like, and she wouldn't know much more than I did about her.

But in reality not everything good happens, sure she had been born and lived to see me but at what price? If I had never met her and she got out would she have found me? Would she have met the boy who caused her death? Would she have grown up and given up? Or would she meet me later? After Kagome had pups, after Sango's children were born. Would she have stayed? Most likely not, defiantly from the pain it would 'cause her.

'This man is my father yet he has pups younger than me. This man has had no idea I've existed for all my life and all the years he has been awake and before he did not know! Nay! I was four months at birth, my mother herself would have been showing no matter how small I was!' she would have ran away disgusted at the sight of me. And I might have been glad about it, why would I need a daughter when my Mate would bare me many children?

I touched Yasha's face and closed her eyes, unable to bare looking at her in such a state. The black haired boy bent down and starred at her face, "Damn it…" he growled.

I bend down and pulled Yasha's face to my own. "You idiot… that's why I told you to stay away from danger, if you can avoid it do so" Kagome held her arms open and I passed her my dead daughter, removing a misplaced her from her face.

"Sesshomaru!" I stood and looked around, sniffing through the bloody stench "Save her! Save your niece, save the dog princess, Save My Daughter!!" I howled. He shook his head. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him through he was slightly taller than me.

"Then Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear out your heart?" I growled, sure that my eyes were turning red.

"But I cannot save someone around so many dead folk; the little critters are all over the place. There are many around her specifically, they want her to go first" I put him down, and looked back at my daughter. Then I remembered the jewel "Kagome! We can save Yasha! We can wish for her life back with the jewel!" I smiled and saw that Kagome shook her head.

"I can't"

"Why not!?" I was at her side holding her shoulders as she shook, tears streaming down her face.

"Before she died she begged me to save that mans life, if I brought her back what would she think? I wouldn't be able to live with that on my shoulders!" She burst into tears, I held her hand with the whole jewel. "Then save him…" I whispered this.

"You heard that Midoriko! Save the man Jan, my daughter wishes this!" I couldn't help but cry as Midoriko came out of the jewel giving me a nod and fluttering over to the demon man. The girl, who was not much older than Yasha, held her child back from the strange white fog. Midoriko touched the man's heart and suddenly he came to life. His eyes jumping open and his wound healing, he looked at his mate and held her and his child close.

Midoriko looked at Yasha with a sullen expression, "Would you not have preferred for your daughter to be alive?" she asked me.

"Yes, only so much more but this was her final wish. She would have lived a terrible life if I had not wished for the man to live instead" I answered her so truthfully that I began glowing white, she spread around me and Kagome Dancing around us, her words became as soft as a hum "You've both done such wonderful things, though you have your share of bad traits you're so pure. For a half demon and a human, I shall bring the girl to life and grant you both three more wishes" Kagome was at my side now as Midoriko kissed Yasha's pale cheeks.

Yasha sat up as she pulled her hand away from her chin. Her eyes opened and they were a lighter shade of blue her long silver hair did not trail up with her, it stopped and fell so that her hair was only up to her shoulders. And her scars flew off her body and faded into nothingness. Midoriko had done more than bring her to life she had made her look more stunning than a god. "Am I… alive?" Yasha asked this afraid that her soul was merely flying away from her body.

"Yes child, you are the daughter of Kikyo the pure one who did not know of why the jewel was given to her. Before when you were conceived the jewel grew brighter and shone nearly white. That was not her soul at work" she whispered these words at Yasha, "it was you. You've been a beauty since birth; please keep choosing the right things. I've changed you back to what you were as a child, innocent. Though you have managed to stay that even through this boy's touch of flames that burned your very core" Midoriko spoke of the wolf/fox prince.

Then Midoriko flew back to us "Please make these wishes as careful as if you were carrying Yasha as a newborn baby" my eyes flew to my daughters she was touching her skin to see if it was true. The black haired boy next to her spoke in a hush voice and she was hugged by Shippo and Mamoru.

"My wishes have already been granted" I said this with a smile. No longer would I want to be any more than I already was, "I'm full of to much joy, my wishes would all be useless and selfish" yet I stood by Kagome as the white fog held her.

"I wish that we could keep going through the bone eaters well forever that it would never close" she begged Midoriko who smiled and shot a piece of her body away towards what I guessed was the well.

"Kagome I know you have a more profound wish than this, please don't be shy" Midoriko said this as her hands stroked Kagome's cheek.

"I wish I was half dog demon like Inuyasha" Midoriko smiled and her hand entered Kagome's body, "You will change but slowly. So that you will be a half demon by the next night" Kagome's radiant smile was on me. I was surprised all this time Kagome's deepest wish was to be like me? A worthless half breed, no I shook my head, Kagome loved me spite of how I treated her and who and what I was. To her being a half demon ment being… closer to me.

"Midoriko… you look tiered" Yasha was near Kagome, and the vapor transferred to Yasha.

"Yes child I feel tiered"

"Can't you rest?" she asked this so innocently, her voice sung "its better not to over exert yourself. You are only human" she said this but said it in such a way that did not put a human higher or lower than any other life form.

"I wish I could, but I've never exhausted so much of my powers before. I'm not sure if I can still fight the demons within the jewel of four souls"

"If I wish you were free would the demons disappear? Could you rest and be reborn as a normal human?" Midoriko did not answer her questions but some how I knew she would be free "Can I have a wish?" she asked me.

I nodded already knowing what her wish was. Kagome put the white jewel into Yasha's hands, it grew brighter "I wished than you were free from the jewels curse, that it had never came to be such a terrible thing, that the demons within would never have been such terrible creatures, that even without the jewel balance can still be made" the jewel flew up from Yasha's hands.

"And that balance will come from you" Midoriko whispered this as the jewel itself became vapor and vanished with a growl, a howl, and a whimper all at the same time. Yasha stood there much shorter than she originally was, she looked only five (Yay 5!! My brothers golden years X3 not mine, my golden years are when I was 12) her skin was pink and her silver hair was white. Her ears were the same though, and she still had claws, her gaudy red outfit was much too large for her now. But I'm sure she would insist on wearing it after all I was sure she'd been wearing the haori since she could. I ran towards her giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Daddy?" her voice quivered like a small child's but I heard Yasha in there. This was her normal growth rate; if her body hadn't rushed growing up this is how she would look.

"I missed you baby… you worried me did you know that?" I felt her small hands grasp my back as she began to cry into my chest, "Welcome home little one" I put my cheek on her head as one hand stroked her fluffy hair and the other relaxed her going up and down her spine with my thumb and for-finger.

When she was done crying she ran to Kagome on limp legs that made me think it was her first time on them. Kagome did the same but Yasha jumped into her arms at the last foot. She whimpered as Kagome stroked her hair, "Mamma… I missed you mamma!" Kagome held her close to her body and her nose went to the top of Yasha's hair nuzzling it slightly like I did to her.

"I missed you too Yasha-Chan" I could see Kagome tearing up but the tears did not fall. Yasha took a step away and brushed the tears out of her eyes quickly "Mamma, I have to go with Sesshomaru real fast, the dog demons… they wont listen to him much longer so I need for them all to listen. I'll be home soon Mamma" Yasha's small hand lifted to Kagome's face and with her thumb she whipped away Kagome's tear. She was so small and innocent. She smiled widely "So wait for me at home, kay?" Kagome smiled back and gave Yasha a nod.

"Just promise me you'll come back before I change too much" Yasha kissed Kagome's cheek and with a pink face came back to me.

"Daddy" I lifted her up and spun her in the air. Her weight had even changed to be a child's, I wondered how long she would last so small "You do what ever you need to do, remember that you were born to lead… and be with me" I said these words and our noses rubbed together. A gesture I would have never done till now because of how small she was. I put her down pat her head and kissed her forehead.

"Just make sure you stay safe this time" I couldn't lift her sword, and it was much too large to put on her hips so Kagome lifted it and put it on her back. A knife fell from her leg and she pulled it out frowning and throwing it to a bolder it shattered into dust.

"Use it if you need to"

She smiled and then went to Sesshomaru.

(Yasha's POV)

I didn't know what was wrong with my body, I felt so small and light yet strong. I could hear everything and see everything again in a different light. Sesshomaru stood with Ukiyo's mother and father. I hugged Ukiyo's mother, now we weren't the same height but I was still her princess no more or less than before. Sesshomaru lifted me with one hand; I looked back and starred at the black haired dog boy. I noticed he was still next to the pile of my long hair; "Wait Sesshy" Ukiyo's parents chuckled under their breath. I jumped out of his arm and ran back to the big boy with black hair, Kyou.

"Kyou" I called as I tumbled to a stop in front of him. I had to look up to see his face, he bent down emotionlessly "Come with me Kyou!" my hands in small fist held his short hair. Once again another dominant gene that showed itself, only with those few rare people.

"Must I princess?"

"It's Yasha but ya, come with me Kyou" I could feel my face turn slightly hot, and my heart skipped two beats. He blushed slightly but lifted me so that we were at least face to face. He walked to Sesshomaru in an even gait that reminded me of a marching band. I did not let go of his hair from my right fist. He carried me the whole way to the palace, my hands exploring his hair, he had ears just like mine but they were black.

I began touching his neck noticing no mate mark, then his face a bit. His face was pale like his skin and his purple eyes stood out so easily from his eyes. I pocked at his chest, noticing him stiffen at my touches I went back to his hair. Till I became tiered and began sucking at my thumb, he lowered me and pulled my thumb out twice.

I took his hand and began sucking and chewing it slightly, he seemed to ignore my nips and nibbles but my fangs did nick and notch his strong skin. Blood did not manage to steep out, as soon as his cuts were exposed to my mouth they healed like as if they were never there. I didn't fall asleep pestering Kyou was much more fun, especially chewing his sweet skin. He tasted good as well.

But when we got to the palace he put me down. I held the hand I had been biting before as we followed Sesshomaru. Dog demons were outside and in the palace and starred at me and I smiled brightly. Kyou squeezed my small hand for a reason I did not know, I felt my sword pulse but as I looked around I could find no threat. Only awe and joy.

I told Sesshomaru to stop here and gently put Kyou's hand down to his side. "Everyone! Now is a time of peace for us Dog demons!" everyone smiled and yelled happily.

"But!!" everyone stopped, "It's important that we know our limits! Black dogs, all of you are welcome to mate with white dogs! We are all one after all!! Maybe there will come an age where we are not divided, but for now all I can ask for is everyone to help one another!"

"And so, black dogs and white dogs! Please, I beg of you to remember we are all dogs in the end! And we would rather die together than die alone!" everyone yelled once again, pumped up by the speech. I was thankful that my voice did not quiver like a normal child, "Peace, be with you my brothers! You are welcome to go home or stay!" everyone smiled and hugged those they had become close to. I went back to Kyou's side, grasping his hand as people came to me to shake my hand or pat my head.

I smiled for each one of them but Kyou looked uncomfortable. He shook and shivered, not the normal response of a touch but I jumped up into his arms "Jump away" I mouthed these words. His purple eyes seemed to relax and he jumped high into the air.

I smiled as the wind blew around me. He jumped right in mid air and flipped around so that we were away from all the dog people, when he finally landed on the ground it was with a soft pang. "Are you gonna come home with me?" I asked him as he put me down.

"Must I Princess?"

"It's Yasha but ya, come on Kyou" I took his hand and tugged him in the direction of Kaede's village. This forest was connected to the forest near the village, that's why even I could walk back and forth between the two. It was a few hours or less. Kyou followed me at the same pace, not slower not faster. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"You… you're so small now"

"I've always been so small" he shook his head. We were still walking now passing a river.

"Not this small" I pulled him as we needed to cross the river, it wasn't deep but now that I looked at it, it might have been all the way up to my chest now. When before it was only slightly higher than my knees. I had to pause, he noticed my distress and lifted me and crossed. The water below his knees, to my surprise. He still whore shorts and no shirt.

He put me down at the end of the river I bent down and took a drink. Then I took his hand again. "Why did you change princess?" he asked.

I frowned "It's Yasha… but I'm not so sure, all I know is one second I saw this red string and it was tearing slowly, and I was hanging on one end holding onto it for my life. Then the next Midoriko was around me, helping me up and fixing the sting" I explained my dream to him, "Then I just woke up, my hair fell off, and I was small"

"Strange…"

"But I don't feel any different… do I look much different? I can't have Sango-San worrying about me!" I said over reacting like a child.

"Other than the hair and height I believe you are the same and your eyes" he said.

"My eyes?"

"Yes, they're a lighter blue" he explained this as my hand squeezed his. I whimpered, "Don't worry they're still beautiful" he said. My ears jumped.

"What did you say?" I asked my face red.

"Nothing" his head turned away. I smiled and continued walking. Somehow we got to the village before sunset. I yawned remembering I hadn't had a good nights sleep since I was stolen. Kyou lifted me when he noticed the human villagers and my tiredness. My head leaned on his shoulder and I heard a few 'awws' mixed in with a few disgusted sounds.

Just outside of the village there was old Kaede bending down picking herbs.

"Kaede" I would have jumped out of Kyou's arms if I wasn't so tiered.

"Yasha, ye are back from your trip" Kyou put me down in front of her and on wobbly legs I went to her awaiting hug. I hugged her warmly, letting her cool jelly like skin jiggle as I held her.

"Ya, I have to go visit Sango now before I fall asleep, Kaede you relax Kyou and I will pick the last few good herbs for you kay?" Kaede smiled and gave me a nod.

"I already have enough but if you're going to pick the good ones that would be a great help" I smiled and then waved to Kaede as I pulled Kyou's hand towards Sango's home. Kaede hadn't said a word about Kyou or my new look but she had looked slightly confused.

I yawned again as we walked. We made it to Sango's house quickly I knocked at the door twice. Letting go of Kyou's hand. Sango answered the door in one of the sun dresses Kagome had given her. Her belly hadn't grown much. I smiled widely as she did, and hugged her.

"Hi, Yasha welcome back. All that training must have been hard" she said, "How's the new sword?"

"It works great!" I said smiling, she looked at my hair and lifted it into one of her hands "Ya my hair…"

"Why'd ya cut it short?" she asked a small frown on her face, "It looked great when it was long"

"It sorta got to long and began to bug me so I cut it short"

"But it make's you look so young, now you only look at the most 9 maybe 7" she said, "But you're shorter or is that just me?"

"No I shrunk, don't know why though. Maybe that training made me change a bit" I shrugged. I went inside and pulled Kyou along with me, though he seemed to want to go back "And who's that?" she asked pointing at Kyou.

"He's Kyou… um…"

"Her bodyguard" he filled in the last part, though Sango tilted her head in question she did not push it. Miroku came into the room, a hand full of berries in a small plate; he looked over at me and smiled.

"Yasha your back" I jumped when he squeezed me, "You're so small now, and your hair. Wow you look like a 6 year old" I snorted but smiled either way.

Then I let out a yawn again, Kyou pulled me by the shoulders closer "We should be heading off" he said emotionlessly. Sango waved me off with a smile, Miroku confused.

"Kyou…"

"You shouldn't strain yourself if you're tiered" he said, "I'll pick the herbs just tell me which ones are good" he bent down and lifted me onto his back. I leaned over his shoulder. When he got to the herb garden I pointed out a few obvious ones, he picked them and put them in a near by basket. Soon he started to know the difference but a few times I had to tell him it still wasn't ready to be picked. He carried the basket and me to Kaede's house, as I whispered the directions half asleep. He gave them to Kaede and then put me down on a futon; I held his short hair like a child and forced him to lie down with me. Soon my grip became weak and this was when I heard Kagome's angelic voice ring in my ears.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in Kagome's arms, her hair was a darker blue color and as I looked higher to her eyes I noticed they gleamed dark blue mixing with the fire of a dog's usually gold eyes. With a small yawn and stretch I wiggled in her arms to see what else had changed, I noticed her ears were now pointed, higher, and fuzzier than a normal human.

"Morning already?" I looked around and Inuyasha was next to Kagome, "No it's night time sleepy head" Inuyasha whispered lightly. I looked in front where Kyou sat, he now wore new clothes. Black demon armor to be exact, under that was a black Kimono haori and black pants. The armor was strong most likely made out of dog fangs in some places and dragon scales in others. His pale skin was stunning in the fire light my face went pink as my strong took in the god in front of me.

"I went home real quick to get some clothes…" he spoke this and turned away from my face. I frowned slightly but, to tiered to argue I crawled to Kyou, my new bodyguards, lap. Like a reflex I was asleep in seconds.

(Kagome's POV)

I was surprised that she'd crawled to Kyou instead of sleeping in Inuyasha or my lap. And though I felt a twinge jealousy I also felt slightly relieved that she took to Kyou like a dog to a bone. Inuyasha pat my shoulder when my hearing and sight were so much stronger than a normal human's. "Kyou we'll be back by… mid morning tomorrow" he paused as if stumbling over which words to use.

Kyou gave him a nod and stroked Yasha's child face. Inuyasha took my hand and stood taking me towards the forest, "What is it Inuyasha?" I asked him as he tugged me away. He answered me at the beginning of the forest, "I want to show you something that I've been working on for you and me for some time now" he was smiling the smile that made me want to kiss him wholeheartedly.

He took me to the edge of a small river, a little but up and then to a clearing. A large wooden house was there, I was sure it was two floors and it looked so beautiful in the moon light with my newly acquired senses. I jumped and felt my ears twitch, "Inuyasha… it's beautiful, did… you build this all on your own?" I asked breathless.

"No, honestly Miroku and Yasha helped a bit. But ya I built it almost completely on my own… it's slightly furnished" he said blushing. I stood on my toes and kissed him full on the lips. At first he was surprised and I gave him no more than a second of him kissing me back before separating my lips from his.

"Let's go inside then!" I pulled his hand excitedly, the first room only had three chairs and a rocking chair but there was a nice small table on the side where six people could eat. Then there was the small kitchen which was mostly like a fire place. Then up stairs Inuyasha guided me to four small children rooms. Then a large one already decorated with a two person futon. My eyes blinked rapidly.

"Ya about this… I was wondering Kagome, would you be my mate?" he asked this with a red face. Inuyasha… the big touch strong jerkiest man was asking me, me not Kikyo, but me to marry him… well mate. Same thing. My face became red but I kissed him as if to answer his question. "Yes"

"Can I… make love to you?" he asked this like a child afraid he was going to be rejected as he spoke the words of his love. I took his face and steadied him, though I was scared I was glad it was him and no one else that was going to be my first time. He kissed me this time. Stealing my breath as he deepened the kiss with his arms hugging me close, my arms went round his neck and pulled him close as well.

"I love you Inuyasha" I said these words as I felt him lift me towards the futon; he lied me down and went on top of me. His lips hovered over mine and he spoke again "I love you too Kagome" he kissed me again, this time inserting his tongue into my mouth.

(LEMON WARNING/Inuyasha's POV)

Now for once I was glad that Kagome and I were in the privacy of our new home. 'Cause Kagome was a moaner, my hands quickly found their way up Kagome's shirt. She groaned as I began stroking and petting her skin. Even without her control she pulled her hands up and tried to pull off my shirt, when she succeeded she began touching up my chest sucking on my abdomen leaving pink marks, and fang marks as well. As her fangs settled in and she became use to them she would be able to kiss me and not pierce my skin.

I pulled up her shirt and she blushed as I starred at a light blue thing on her breast. I almost ripped it apart, she moaned again as my hands went around her skin. I pulled off her skirt and without warning stroked her thigh. She whimpered and began nibbling on my shoulder. I pulled her up so that she was standing; I kneeled in front of her pulling off the thing on her breast above her head and tossing it aside with the rest of our clothes. Her hands pulled a fist of my head when I kissed her pale lips, as if trying to give the most of herself as she could.

I pulled my lips away kissing her neck, making sure not to leave any red marks that would show the next day. Most would think my self control would be gone by now, well you know what—yes honestly it was depleting faster than I could count or know in my own head—but the feeling of craving Kagome's body and love kept me going at a soft pace. Just slow enough for Kagome to comprehend, I nipped and nibbled her exposed skin at the right spot and she moaned.

I went lower and lower with petty kisses, only pulling away and looking at a soft pink nipples, erect and just big enough for my mouth. I tilted my head, not sure that I'd ever done this before; I inserted one into my mouth sucking on it. Kagome both moaned and whimpered as I lifted my hands and kneaded them both. They were soft and squishy, in a good way. But her taste was what made me glad for my keen dog senses. Sweet peach-lemon drop, mixed with sweat, and a few drops of dew. Kagome arched her back as I greedily ate her skin, her hands went up my head to my ears. She began stroking and petting them, my head switched for her other nipple as my index finger made petty circles around her skin. I looked up at her eyes, and oh they were so caring and sweet. My lips jumped off her and started kissing down her strong abdomen. All her years of traveling had made her stronger, I just hadn't noticed under her shirt was such a strong body.

Though I wasn't sure if it was her new demonic blood, or just her body that made my blood stir; but I loved everything about her more than before. I was panting as I noticed the pink underwear she wore; a dog was imprinted right in front of it. A little cliché if you asked me. I didn't bother removing them, after all my self control was at its limit. I kissed her pushing my tongue against the thin fabric. She made strange noises, but one point made her scream. I licked my lips and pulled the fabric out of the way I licked her again. She was wet, like a waterfall, and oh so sweet.

I inserted my tongue into her inner thighs, and probed her from the inside. She screamed and fell on top of me unable to support herself on shaky legs. She moaned into my ears and I noticed hers were like mine already, pointed at the top of her head. One slightly floppy, I smiled but couldn't help but rub my legs together in discomfort and slight pain. "Inu…yasha?" Kagome moaned my name in question.

"No it's nothing… just getting a bit uncomfortable down there" I said blushing. She blushed as well knowing she was the cause, but then she crawled down between my legs. Simply she untied my sash and pulled my pants down just enough to expose my underwear sticking up high and proud, like no one important was starring. She blinked three times rapid fire, and then looked up at me question and shyness in her eyes. And though my face was flush and red she was equal with embarrassment. I turned around and removed the cloth, noting my erection was larger than usual.

Kagome swallowed loudly and licked her lips twice. She bent down and engulfed my crotch. I moaned thickly with lust and my hips thrust into her mouth. I could feel myself throbbing in her mouth like she had just eaten a heart. Her small hands found their ways to the last of me and her mouth was replaced with fingers, her finger spun around my tip and her other hand stroked up and down me. I thrusted into her hand every other time, but there was one time I had to pull away and catch my breath. Saving myself from cumin into her hands, which would have been embarrassing for us both.

I pulled off the last piece of fabric on her, it was wet and damp, and I tossed it aside not bothering to watch where it landed. I moaned and pulled her so that her back was facing my chest, unsure of how to get inside her. With one hand on myself and another on her abdomen I eased her onto me. I groaned and she whimpered in, what I hopped was not completely, pain. I paused wiggling and testing the space that was not past a barrier. "Inu…" damn I lost it, thrusting into her completely enfolding myself into her small body. She howled in pain and gripped my pants, her claws sinking into my skin telling her pain to my skin.

"I'm sorry, Kagome… I lost myself for a second there" I whispered this and I turned her around lying her down in a position I though would be comfortable for her. I pulled one of the pillows under his hips, so that I wouldn't sink my claws into her tight ass trying to get full access to her. "Go…" she whispered gripping my hair, "go god damn it!" she growled lost in lust. I kissed her and her eyes quickly changed back to normal kissing me back, "Ok now you made me lose my control" she said panting.

I pulled myself out of her so that only my tip was still inside her, and started thrusting at an even pace. Kagome began to moan/groan, but as my pace began to quicken and our bodies molded together like two puzzle pieces she came back with a few thrust of her own. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!! She was making me lose it I pulled waist close and thrust into her as deeply as I possibly could. Her moans and mine became more and more even as we climbed that high mountain peak to our climax.

"SIT!!" She yelled this and like a charm I went so deeply into her it caused us both to cum. She moaned in pure bliss, but I thrust into her three more times before embedding my seed into her deeply some cum steeping out of her from how hard the journey had been. I bit her neck marking her as mine, and she did the same. Both of us licked the wounds we had given each other. We stayed like that for lord knows how long, seconds, minutes, hours. Just staring at one another's eyes. Her which were dark sea blue mixed with hints of gold, and mine which were gold maybe slightly butterscotch. Till I finally pulled out of her.

(End of Lemon)

"Next time let's try not to scream sit, kay?" I said flicking her nose lovingly.

She nodded and smiled her face still flush from out early actions. Her hair was a mess, and I was sure mine was two times worse. I kissed her swollen lips and rolled next to her. I held her small form close, pulling up the covers over her body and my own. "Why did I bite you back then?" she asked me half asleep.

"It's the way we dog demons mate with one another, I bit your neck and by morning you should have a crescent moon on your neck making you mine" she smiled again.

"What would my mark be?" she asked like a child, bubbling with excitement.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Maybe a sun, or a crescent moon" I kissed her cheek and cuddled her close, one of her legs in between both of mine as I held her close to keep her warm "Night my love, you look lovely as a half demon… and you smell even better" I whispered.

She blushed, "I didn't know what I was missing out on as a human. You smell way better in this form, and you look… dashing… and kissing you… takes my breath away" she paused looking for the right words to use, "Night love" she kissed my lips passionately even though I'm sure it hurt her to do so. And we fell asleep in mere minutes. My arms limply holding her, as I dreamed of little black haired and dog eared children we would have some day. Forgetting completely about the child that Kikyo had birthed, the child who looked 7, the little girl I had left sleeping in the arms of a man, the girl who hated to be alone, my daughter… Yasha………


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I'm a Solo

A/N: Yay!! Aren't we all happy? And guess who's birthday is coming up? Nop it's not mine guys! Mine is in January, but take big think (and it's not my brother's either!) Anyone who guesses right… I don't know I just wanna get ya'll thinking X3

Disclamer: If I didn't own Inuyasha before why would I own him now! He's not in my grandma's will!

Dedications:

EmoGurl named Alexis- Of course I can't kill Yasha Neko-Chan!! What would be the point of the title then? What would be the point of the whole story!! But on a different note Lemon fruits… ok! Lemon stories… scary. But hey it's where we came from wasn't it? Thanks for review my faithful bestest friend off Fanfiction!

GoingGhost- Yep I'm a very surprising person, and Thanks!! You're so kind! Always reviewing! (Unlike those of you Meanies who don't review and only read!)

StalkerishEmmettFan- Awww I know right? Made me wanna cry and hold my own character (I would if I could) but ya I get it to but Yasha's real sensitive So what are you doing reading here! Go read and see how she reacts!!

Iloveinuyashasomuch- Yes… yes I did. If not for the sake of making the story have more drama. For the sake of having Yasha cry (Hug's Yasha) "she's mine stupid Shiro-Disuke!! Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine!!" Yasha: "…rapist person!… SOMEBODY Help Me!!" (don't worry I wont rape her) O.O Yasha: "mama…"

the freak locked in ur closet- Aww don't worry he'll remember her soon enough… so go read!! Now!

Chapter 22: I'm a Solo

When I woke that morning I was in Kyou's arms, his skin was hot on my cooler skin. Though that was to be expected in the summer heat, now that my hair was short my body breath a little better. I would check out my tail in a few hours when I could, who knows maybe it would be different for all I knew. I looked around and noticed Kagome and Inuyasha were no where in sight, Kyou lifted me and put me next to him. I hadn't even noticed he was awake, "Morning" I said cheerfully.

He nodded, "Aren't you hungry?" I asked him. Once again he nodded, "Did Mommy and Daddy give you dinner before they left?" I asked him. He shook his head, I pouted.

"I missed Mamma's transformation… that's why they left… they got angry with me cause I fell asleep…" I whispered this to myself, completely forgetting the Kyou was a dog like my self.

"No, Princess, do not blame yourself for no reason. Kagome was watching you as you slept for a while, but then she and your father left tell me they would be back at mid morning"

"It's Yasha" I warned him again. But I stood either way, shaking my head like a dog. "Come on let's go get breakfast" I said holding out my hand, he took it and I pulled him along to the river in the forest. When we reached it I remembered that my father had been building a house for me, mamma, and him to live in… all together. I smiled brightly, and pulled up my long pants.

I jumped into the water and noticed that the shallow area was up to my waist, I frowned slightly. Kyou pulled me out and pulled down my pants, since after all the Haori shirt itself was long enough that it reached past my knees. He pulled my sleeves up and tied my sash tighter around my waist. It reminded me much of a fathers gesture but I enjoyed it much more than a normal child would. "Aren't you going to help?" I asked him.

"Must I princess?"

"It's Yasha and ya!" I tried pulling him but he stopped me, pulling off his own armor then haori. Folding it into a nice neat pile unlike mine which I merely let fall to the ground. I lifted my pants and folded it as he removed his own and folded them. He wore black shorts under the long pants. "Is your favorite color black?" I asked him.

"No, it's blue princess"

"It's Yasha" I repeated this over and over again. I wondered how long it would take to get that through his head, that I preferred being called by my formal name than by my stature. After all I was sure he would get annoyed if I continuously called him warrior.

I walked into the water waiting for a large fish to pass me by; when it did I jumped at the chance. But with my new small jelly like fingers, and even smaller claws I just pierced the fish's skin as it got away. "Uh!" I tripped and fell on my back into the water; I jumped out taking in a gasp of air. Kyou lifted me out of the water "Oh!" I gasped, "Now my ears are full of water" I whimpered. He held me on his chest my small jelly fingers picking at my ears, and blew into my ears, a good attempt to get the water out of them.

Though the blowing hurt the water easily flew right out. I shivered as the water dipped down and out of my ears, Kyou put me down on the floor and I listened. "Do you hear that?" I asked him. He nodded.

It was a cross between a moan and a groan. I couldn't really under stand the sound so I walked towards it hiding myself in the bushes, Kyou right behind me bending down. I listened and then lifted my head just enough to see what the sound was. I saw first the flesh of a woman, and a man on top of her. But as I looked carefully that was Kagome and Inuyasha. My eyes went wide and I ran.

I couldn't tell if Kyou was behind me, I was just running to get away from everything. Everyone. I stopped when I reached a deep river; this one had a small island at the middle. No humans went there, in fact I was the only person who seemed to dare to swim and head off to that small island. In the middle was a huge weeping willow, I always had liked coming down here when ever I was sad. I swam towards the island, large fish nipping at my toes and skin. I shook myself off when I got to the island, shaving a shivering from the cold water and air. I walked towards the center of the willow and sat my self down.

My hands gripped at my arms and my legs crossed themselves. Shaking and shivering from the cold I sneezed, "I hope I don't catch a cold because of this" I whimpered. Now that my parents were mating where did that put me? In a small child's body, weak, and defenseless. I could go live with Sesshomaru as princess of the white dog demons, after all I was already known. All this time I'd spent hiding was pointless, people could smell me, feel my aura, they knew who and what I was. That was why I'd lived so long. My grip tightened around my arms.

"Princess!" I heard Kyou's voice, "Why did you run off?" he asked me.

I sneezed again, "I was afraid…"

"Of what?" he asked me.

"That… that… my father… that Inuyasha and Kagome would have a pup and for get about me completely… Sango and Miroku are having pups too…" his hand lifted themselves to my shoulders; I squeezed my eyes shut "But what about me? Where does that leave me!? What should I do Damn It!!" I howled and he gripped me and held me close to his chest.

He didn't say a word as I cried. Oh how much I hated the world right now I could not say, but I wished badly that I'd grow up now. I didn't want to be a small defenseless kid; I wanted to be a strong able woman. One who would be able to handle herself, emotionally and physically. My body jumped and shook, I howled in pain feeling like I didn't have enough skin for how fast my bones were growing.

(Kyou's POV: now you get to know what Mr. Quiet is thinking(if he does think)

When the princess cried I was surprised enough but now she was howling in pain, I didn't know why or what made her do this. I sat back with her still against me. And I laid my back against the willow tree behind me. She arched her back and I saw what was causing her pain, she was growing. But she was growing too quickly for her body to keep up. Her face twisted, eyes shut, mouth in an 'O' shape panting. I looked at her not knowing what I could do to help, "Princess if I let you go will you be more comfortable?" I asked her. She didn't answer so I tested it, removing my hands slowly off her. Her hand reached and grabbed mine.

Even her fingers had grown she'd been the shape of a small child before now she seemed she would be at least as big as a seven year old human. Slowly I held her in place as she grew, I shifted each time she did. Molding myself into her and not forcing her to change her position no matter how uncomfortable I was. Her skin was burning; she was going through a fever. Snot rolled down her face, as she sneezed, it became clear to me that she was getting sick. I lifted her small body, but she yowled in pain.

Since I was already standing I started to walk back to land. She shook and shivered, but I knew her condition would only get worse if I left her like this outside. She needed something to keep her warm, maybe some medicine. I held her above the water as I walked through it. I didn't even notice that it was night fall, I had been so worried about the Princess I didn't even notice how hungry I was. I did return to where our clothes had been left, discarded and put them all on. From the princess's pants to my armor, I was just glad she wore shorts over her legs.

I went to the hut and noticed Kagome giggling with Inuyasha next to her. One small blue haired boy on her lap and an orange haired boy next to her his jelly fingers tugging at her hair. He automatically stopped when I came in his green eyes looked at the princess who hung in a position that would make anyone think she was dead.

I didn't glare, though my body wanted to yell and question the stupidity of this couple. I put the princess down on the Futon; she withered in pain screaming lightly as I noticed her skin pressing tight around her growing body. Kagome was at her side in a moment "What's wrong with her?" she sniffed the princess's body with her new dog senses.

"She's growing, to quick for her skin to grow with her" I said, I took a seat in a corner across from the princess's father. Had I been breed to think and feel I would have punched the man's face. "At this rate her skin might just be ripped apart by how fast she's growing" I said to the man.

"Maybe an Advil will help her with the pain" Kagome shuffled through a strange yellow knapsack and pulled out a stranger bottle, she opened it and took out a bizarre round red thing. She took out a cup of water and held the princess's nose, filling her mouth with water and dropping in the round red rock like thing. She swallowed it and soon her short choked screams became long whimpers.

After the two boys and Kagome had fallen asleep Inuyasha began to question me.

"Where were you and Yasha all day?" he asked me.

"Somewhere"

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I sat with her"

He seemed annoyed now, "Why is she growing?"

"I'm not sure. One moment she was just fine, the next her skin was tight against her body"

"Kyou, I'm letting you know I lost my child once. I won't lose her again, if you kill her or get her killed I will personally make sure you face a life worse than hell" he growled at me.

"I cannot kill those I am born to protect, it is you who should ask her what makes her cry on the inside" I said this emotionlessly, my eyes wavering and looking at the Princess quickly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How should I know? I'm a fighter not a thinker" I answer him and leaned back against the wall, looking at the princess and noticing her features had changed she looked nearly seven now. Not much more adult like just a bit taller, still with baby jelly fingers and a chubby face. But still not a child, I wasn't sure what triggered her growth and I didn't bother to think. I emptied my mind till all I saw was black and fell asleep, though I was aware of everything that happened around me; the heartbeats of all the people around me, the slow paced breathing of Kagome and the two boys, the faster paced breathing of Inuyasha, and the panting sounds that came from the princess. I was also well aware of the stretching sound coming from her body as she grew about a cm every five minutes.

(Yasha's POV; morning time four days later)

My skin was burning, I hadn't slept much for awhile and my body felt strange. But I didn't want to wake up to a mated Kagome or Inuyasha. I couldn't help but feel that my life was turning pointless. Sesshomaru sounded like a good option.

I didn't know how many days' I was out, or how many days I'd been asleep. But when I woke up I was recharged, dead hungry, and more demonic than I'd ever felt in my life. My eyes flew open and I growled when all I saw was wood, I was hungry. I sniffed; going on, what felt like, my instincts. I stood on all fours; a fox and wolf were both in the small hut. I looked in the corner, one was orange haired, the other blue haired. One was carrying a wet towel. The other was carrying a bucket of water.

I smirked happily, "Food" I whispered. They looked at me at first they smiled but when they noticed my strange twisted smile they ran. I chased them, my clothes flew off. First my haori, then my pants; I didn't even check to see whether or not I was wearing under clothes. But I ran after them, so starved and mad that I didn't even think about who these children were. "Yasha! What are you doing?!" I heard the orange fox ask, but I didn't listen. I would wait till they were tired then they were mine.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Help!!" they called out for help, I didn't care that ment more food. I heard foot steps from behind me, I turned for they were larger and sounded more like an adults than a child's.

"Princess?" a black haired man asked me this; I paused starring at his purple eyes. I stopped my chase, entirely focusing on the man in back of me. "Relax, relax Princess calm down. Come girl, come along" he took a few steps back I followed mesmerized by his face. His voice seemed to steep into my head and make me relax, I felt like I was being controlled.

I followed him till my body felt like it spilt away from his, "You're hungry right?" I nodded still slightly mesmerized by him. He pointed behind him, "Deer, Buck, food" he repeated these words till I sprung and ran towards the smell and not him. I attacked a buck; he thrashed around and tried to get me off. I bit into its neck and my claws flew through the buck's body.

"Good girl" he whispered this, as my teeth ate the buck to the bone starved and hungry from not eating whatever amount of time I'd been asleep. When I was done my stomach did flips, I put a hand to my mouth and ran to a bush emptying the contents within my stomach. I moaned as I sat up, I whipped my mouth with a clean leaf. "Good girl" the black haired man, who I now remembered as Kyou. He was behind me, patting my head and stroking my short hair. He lifted me up to my feet.

I felt better even though I'd just ate something that could poison me and vomited it right out the next second. I groaned as he lifted me over his shoulder and took me somewhere. I was placed in a futon, and a hand was placed on my head. I groaned again and looked up, "Ma—Kagome?" it was a woman with blue-black hair her large ears twitched and jumped up when I spoke.

"Inuyasha! She's gaining consciousness!" Kagome said this to the silver haired man I once considered my father.

"What I miss?" I asked as I sat up, I looked down at my body. I was wearing my gouty red outfit as usual, but it was placed on me messily. I didn't recognize where I was and Kagome smelled like she was as much of a part of Inuyasha as me. I crawled out of the covers once again following my nose, "Yasha! You should stay in bed!" Kagome ordered holding me by the arms. I shrugged her away.

"What do you care?" I asked emotionlessly, I crawled into Kyou's expecting arms. I didn't expect anything from him, just a cool body that changed less than my life. I lied my head down on my knees as I curled into a ball in between Kyou's legs.

"Yasha?" I heard Inuyasha's voice now.

"Princess wouldn't you rather be in your fathers arms than in my own?" Kyou asked. I didn't bother to correct princess to my name.

"What father Kyou?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Yasha you knew this was going to happen, Kagome's your mother now doesn't that make you feel a little better that you have a complete family now? What's making you act like this?" he asked.

"I've though for the time I was stuck in my sleep, burning and aching. I though about what would happen if you had a pup… it wasn't pleasant. Seeing both of you smiling at a small child's face while slowly, oh so slowly, you forgot about me as I grew up alone once again" Kyou didn't even hold me to him all he did was repeatedly run his right hand through my hair.

"Yasha even if we have a pup we'll never forget you"

"Lies!!" I screamed, covering my ears with my small hands, "Lies, Lies, Lies!! Kagome you're new to this so I'll accept your emptiness in this knowledge. Inuyasha, remember Sesshomaru did your mother raise him with you? Sesshomaru was only sixteen when his mother died Inuyasha. Twelve months later you were born, twelve months later Sesshomaru was alone. His father died and his mother was dead

"Sounds a lot like me doesn't it? Because in the end it seems we live a bit too long after all… humans are born, get married, have children, raise them, then they die maybe if they're lucky they'll see their grand children but not like we do. Demons and half demons live long enough to see their great grand children and more and they'll only seem as old as Sesshomaru, then later they'll start to look like Myoga and Totosai" I took in a deep breath and covered my face.

"We're not going to forget you Yasha" Inuyasha came closer and touched my shoulder, I clawed his hand away. Kyou grabbed my hand before I could sink my claws into his hand I looked up into his eyes. No emotion, nothing, yet it calmed me down. My hand pulsed and my claws retracted.

"Good girl" he whispered this so low even I had trouble hearing it, one hand held his hair and my other hand gripped his shirt as Inuyasha attempted to pull me away. "I'm not going with you" I growled at him. He put me down; I curled back into a ball and cursed under my breath. Kyou once again pat my hair and when he stood I noticed I had grown, from having to reach and grab his hand to the point that I just had to lift my hand a bit. But he was still so much taller than me.

I looked at Inuyasha's neck quickly, the mark of his neck read 'Kagome Gin' it was the same mark any dog demon from the white dog clan would have. Gin ment silver, our equivalence to white. I didn't have to look at Kagome's neck I knew it said 'Inuyasha Gin'. Kyou walked at a steady pace, and I held his hand following like the loyal dog I was.

When we were far enough that I couldn't hear what Inuyasha nor Kagome were saying I flicked away Kyou's hand and turned so that I was in front of him. "Train me" my legs and arms planted to the ground.

"You're stronger than me, Princess, what is there left to teach you?"

"No! I'm strong physically; mentally I fall apart in seconds. Make me stronger!"

His eyes closed "This is not something you would want to know, nor is it something I'd ever teach one with emotions like yourself. I'm not strong Princess; this mask on my face is not me. This is what I want people to believe I am" he kneeled down, he was still taller than me by a lot but with both his hands on my small shoulders it felt like we were even, "I. Will. Not. Teach. You. How. To. Hide. Your. Self." He spoke each word as if they were a new sentence 1 by 1.

I understood what he ment so I took his hands and put them together and put them back against his armor "Fine". I turned my face around and frowned.

He stood again, "Come. I'll get you something to eat; you just sit and relax Princess. I'll set up a fire as well" he walked towards the river farther down, with a water fall. He sat me down bellow a tree and then set up a fire faster than my eyes could watch. "Princess, before you were thinking about your tail. Would you not want to test now and see if you still have one?" I blinked three times.

"How did you know that?" I asked him surprised.

"I can read minds sometimes. But since I prefer not to I usually only use it for my own benefit. While you were growing I was wondering what you were thinking, so I looked into your mind. Often a tail came up when you were finished thinking of the fire like sensations" he explained himself and I looked behind me, "I'll go fish now" he said walking away with an excuse. I pulled down my pants enough so that my tail might be able to slip through.

I concentrated hard and with a pop my large silver tail was back, I smiled and hugged it feeling the puppy fur brush my childish face. I licked it cleaning the fur, settling it back into place. It was larger than my own body. Like Sesshomaru's was, but I hated throwing it over my shoulder like an old rag. I let my tail hang out with me by my side. Kyou was back with six fishes in a few minutes. I sat across from the burning fire tossing in a few branches every now and then.

"I like your tail Princess" he commented me as he shoved a stick up each dead fish's throat.

"Thank you"

"Why have you given up on trying to get me to say, your real name princess?" he asked confused by my behavior.

"Because you call me princess out of respect, for me to call you Kyou so formally it's the same equivalence. Is it not?"

"No that is true, but I have been raised to not say formal name to those of class"

"Of course, you usually only have to deal with a general and those rare few demons" I said.

He turned around, "Kyou?"

"I'm sorry… I've just never talked to a person like you" he said "It feels strange to have an emotion running through your veins". I nodded drawing little circles on the ground with my small claws.

"Ya I heard from Sesshomaru that the best dog worriers are emotionless, strong, and talk only if they must. I must be strange to you, asking you questions and making you answer them"

"Princess" I looked up, he held a fish to my face "the food is ready" I gave him a half hearted smile and nibbled on the fish's soft skin. My stomach did flips again after I swallowed two bites, I was to empty to eat a full meal. Kyou on the other hand watched me, his trained purple eyes scanning the area every other second. I began having a coughing fit, "Princess?" Kyou was behind me in a second his hands ready to force out whatever was the problem. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly, still coughing and my face most likely red I spoke "I'm fine, stay away I might barf on you" he didn't step away.

He pulled out a, damp green tinted towel. It was just a bit larger than his hand; he pressed it to my nose, holding me still with his other hand behind my head. It burned slightly but the nausea passed, he touched it to my head and whipped the sweat away. I shook my head and swallowed, "Just a little thing we use after war" he said, "it usually smells bad enough to make us vomit, so we created this sharp smell potion. That way this smell over runs anything; emotions, blood, pain, nausea, you get the point" he explained it quickly and I nodded.

I rubbed my nose in slight pain, "Ya, it seems your nose is much more sensitive than others. It might cause you some discomfort" he took the fish and laid it down on a rock.

"Some discomfort?" I scrunched up my nose, and then held it with my index finger and thumb.

"Princess, are you sure you do not want to go back to your parents?" he asked, I shook my head back and forth.

"What about you Kyou? You don't live with your parents, why should I?"

"Because I have reason, they are dead. They've been dead since I was a child. And they're not coming back" he said this as unemotionally as ever and I could not detect any emotion of anger nor sadness in his voice.

"Kagome's not my real mother" I said, my brows furred together, "My real mother was Kikyo, she's still alive… sort of, and she hates me"

"Kikyo, the priestess with the jewel fifty three years ago. She gave birth to you?" I gave him a strong nod.

"Strange" he said, "I saw Kikyo from afar quite a few times when I was young. A strange woman indeed, I saw her the last few days before her life ended. Inuyasha was the very man to chase me away the day before her death. He doesn't seem to remember that so we'll have to keep that a secret wont we?" I lifted my small finger to his pale lips and made it so that it was like he was hushing me.

(Kyou's POV)

I did the same with my larger hand against the princesses full pink lips. Even though she was a young child her lips were full and as she breath through her mouth and onto my finger. The smell was soft and delicious, I'd never smelled anything quite as sweet even sugar could not compare to it. I shook these thoughts out of my head; a warrior should always be ready for an attack. As my head became empty her small hand grasped my larger one.

She stuck my fingers up her mouth, chewing and sucking on them. I though she'd grown, but she wasn't much different than when she looked six, she still acted like a child. She nibbled on my fingers as I laid back against the tree with this child on my chest, fingers still up her mouth.

I stoked her short hair, it hadn't grown an inch. "How much more do you think I'm gonna grow?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure, how much do you want to grow?" I asked her.

"Not much more, I like being able to hold your hand without judgment, be able to hug you even just be around you without people calling me a whore or a dog toy" she said this honestly, her blue eyes glued to my face causing me to stare. If she stayed this small wouldn't it be strange? Any relationship she got into would have been like rape.

"Then just grow a bit more" I answered her. She sighed and licked my hand again.

"Kay"

"Are you not tired princess?" I asked.

"I've been sleeping for days… how many?"

"Four"

"I've been staying still for four days and you think I want to sleep more?" I understood what she ment so I relaxed against the wood; she crawled close to my side removing my hand from her mouth. Her nose burred itself in my arm, taking in two deep breaths. "Why's your scent so relaxing?" she asked her face slightly red.

'_Why are you like another part of me? I don't think I'll ever be able to leave you_' I though, wait… though? Thinking was not something a warrior did. I let my head go blank again. The Princess shut her eyes but did not fall asleep. I shoved the last few fish into the fire, letting them burn in the flames that kept us warm and not damp.

"Ok fine!" Yasha growled this out into the open, "I'll listen to reason!" she yelled. I understood what she ment; her aura was molding itself as she became more sensible to agreement with others "But first… Kyou can you help me find some gold?" I scratched my head unsure why she wanted gold.

"Yes Princess, if you wish I can go find the gold and you can stay here and rest. It seems like it is going to rain" I said. She shook her head, "Fine Princess" I put my hands under her pits and lifted her to her feet. She wobbled and tripped back onto my chest, her head meeting with my armor, to weak to walk. If I had emotion I would have smiled and laughed. I lifted her head off softly and inspected it for damage "I'm fine Kyou, a little bump like that can't kill me" she smiled and laughed lightly.

I stood with her still in my arms; she crawled onto my back gripping my shoulders her toes digging into my pants. I pulled out a thick and long sash, which was more like a carrier and a bandage in one. I tied it around my waist and behind the princess's legs, then around my chest and her back. So that she had no need to hold on or try and grip my body with her smaller form. I'd walked about two miles before the smell of gold finally appeared. I kept sniffing around looking for the specific cave it was in.

"That one Kyou" the princess pointed at a cave that seemed like it was about to collapse, I just accustomed her to my back and then headed into the cave following my nose. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I followed the very clear scent of gold. "Watch your head princess" I warned her, for I needed to crawl into a hole. I leaned far down so that her head would not hit anything, but it was just a warning.

When I finally crawled out it was much to dark to see anything, but I could smell the gold all around me. "Kyou, I think I can light a small energy spirit so that we can see" she snapped her small jelly fingers and soon we could see all around us. The spirit was white; all dog demons could do this. It was just an extension of your aura, a way to put it in a ball. A good way for pups to confuse any demons who are trying to catch them.

My spirit energy wouldn't do for it was the color black and was ment more for scaring than lighting. The gold was all around us on the walls and floor. "How much gold do you need?" I asked her.

"Just a bit" I went to the wall and punched it, repeatedly. Once a chunk fell out I caught it and showed it to the princess "Is this enough?" the princess nodded.

"Cut it in half it'll be easier to carry around" she said, her small fingers showing me where to cut. I did as she said; each chunk was as big as my hand. I put them both in my pockets. Then with a quick scan around I found the exit, I crawled through it. The princess held my back, and soon we were out if the cave. "Why did you want this gold princess?" I asked.

"Well I've heard before that rich people can make rings for when they're mated, and where Kagome comes from humans usually don't get married until they have a ring on this finger" she held up her left hand and pointed at the finger between her pinky and middle finger.

"Princess do you even know the size of their fingers?" I asked her.

"Nop" she shook her head with a smile, "But I know someone who might" her small fingers were on her chin with a slight smirk. "Put me down Kyou" she wiggled and bounced on my back. I kneeled down and untied the sash and she stood in back of me. She took my hand and pulled me towards the forest.

She stopped when we got to an old well. "Why a well?" I asked her. "It's not just a well, see this well is the bone eaters well. Most people don't know this but it takes you to the future or the present according to Kagome. Actually Kagome's from the future, that's why she has so many strange things" she explained.

"Kyou jump in with me I wanna see if you can get through the well or if other people can get through if they're holding hands" she took my hand and we both jumped in at the same time, a purple light engulfed us. I lifted her away from it so that she would not land roughly. Yet in the end my feet met with the ground as if they'd been there the whole time. I looked up the well, it was dark, was it night time where ever we were? The princess gripped a rope next to her and began climbing. I didn't bother; I simply jumped out of the well, lifting her out when she got to the top.

"Thanks" I put her down and she took my hand pulling me along as always, she opened a door and when we got outside I covered both of our noses. There was a terrible smell outside, like a fire had burned down the world. But the princess shook off my hand, "It's not going to kill you Kyou, don't worry you get use to the smell" she took the hand she had shaken off and pulled me towards a strange large hut.

She knocked on a door and yelled "Grandma!!" a few rustling foot steps were head and then a woman opened the door.

(Yasha's POV)

Kagome's mom had opened the door and almost headed straight to yelling at who ever had called her grandma. "Hello?" her eye brows twisted, "Are you Kagome and Inuyasha's son from the future?" Kyou glared his purple eyes looking angry and I giggled lifting a hand to my mouth to hush the sound.

She looked down at me when I did and then smiled, "Oh! I'm already a grandma?!" she lifted me.

"No Grandma!" I giggled, "It's me Yasha!"

"Yasha?! Wow did you get younger or is it just me?"

"Nop I'm younger" she put me down as I said this, "it's not just you"

She smiled and let us through, "Come in then, both of you!" I took Kyou's hand and pulled him. He seemed discontented as I did so.

I sat him down at the couch and then hugged Kagome's mom. "Well, what did you come for Yasha?" she asked me.

"Do you know Inuyasha and Kagome's ring sizes?" I asked her straight forward.

"Yes, I took it once just for reference, you know" she winked at me "just in case" I giggled again, "why?"

"Well, see I got into a bit of a fight with them before and well to make it up to them I though maybe two golden rings would help…" I said my toe claws digging into the rug.

"Wait! You have gold?" Kyou held up the two chunks.

"Ya, gold's a simple thing you can find where I come from. Well… since we don't use yen like here we have all this gold left lying around. I was sure no one would mind if I just took a bit to make rings or them" I said.

"Wow… cool, well come here I have two cheap plastic rings that show their sizes" she took me along to the kitchen, but I looked back at Kyou. '_Don't make any trouble_' I whispered he gave me a quick nod, and I followed Kagome's mom.

She took out the two plastic rings and put them in my hands, "Will you be able to make it back in your time?" she asked me. I nodded sure.

"Ok then, you wanna stay around? Maybe we can do some shopping or something" I though hard, I did have other things to do and shopping could be done later.

"No, sorry grandma… I gotta finish these rings and stuff"

"Well at least let me feed you and Kyou some Ramen" I nodded at that, I'd never pass out on ramen! "Ok you two can watch TV while I make it".

I walked back to Kyou and showed him the plastic rings, he stuff them into his pocket and lifted me to sit on his lap. "It wont be long kay, Kyou?" he gave me a nod, but his hands shook as his fingers drummed on my sides. I switched the TV on and he jumped, ready to attack it I put my hand on his legs. He got more comfortable opening his legs and allowing me to sit between him, his hands slowly moving up to my shoulders. A cartoon was on, I switched it so that he wouldn't get to scared. Now it was a show where you had to guess letters to try and get the words. I left it on that.

A knock was heard at the door, Mrs. Higarashi jumped. She tossed me two sheets; I tied one around my head so that you could not see my ears. I stood on the couch and tied the second one around Kyou's ears. He closed his eyes relaxed under my touch. Mrs. Higarashi opened the door and I sat back down acting as normal as possible.

"Try to be like a human" I whispered at Kyou. He nodded stressed by the situation. "Oh Hi, Hojo!" Mrs. Higarashi greeted one of Kagome's friends and one of my father's hated enemies. Better known to me as Hobo.

"Hi Mrs. Higarashi, is Kagome home?"

"Oh no, she went to visit my mom and at Ojomu"

"Oh dear… I brought her some fruits to eat, fruits are very good for you when you have any type of sickness" he said. I rolled my eyes '**Suck up Alert!!**' I laughed in my head at my demons joke.

"Well I'll set it down and hope that Kagome gets back before they go bad" Mrs. Higarashi said. But Hojo walked right in "I'll take it in, they're quite heavy" he saw me and Kyou sitting on the couch.

"Ahhh!! It's the White Haired Warrior!!" he said the exact words he had said to my father, he knew us by our hair color.

"First of all I'm no warrior, second my hair is albino silver, and third Shut up Suck up!!" Kyou watched this scene go on. Mrs. Higarashi took the basket and put it on the Kitchen counter.

"Those are my half nephews, Yasha and Kyou"

"But, but, but! That silver haired man from before he looks exactly like that little girl" Kyou glared at the man, I almost wished I could let him kill Hojo.

"He's my brother stupid!" I stuck my tongue out at him smirking slightly.

"Oh, is that what you ment by half nephews?"

Kagome's mom nodded.

"And that man?"

"Her other brother" Kyou spoke to make it look more normal. I glared at Hojo crossing my arms a bell rang, "Oh the ramen!" Mrs. Higarashi ran into the kitchen leaving Kyou and me alone with an idiot.

"Why do you all wear such strange costumes?"

"We work here part time, it's lunch time so we stopped to eat" I explained lying simply.

"Oh…" Mrs. Higarashi came out with our ramen. I took mine and passed Kyou his, I began slurping but I felt my ears jump and the bandanna on my head fell off. I flattened my ears as Hojo gasped, my ramen falling to the floor.

"I Knew Those Ears Were Real!!" Hojo yelled out pointing at them.

"What ears?" I asked fidgety and annoyed that my ramen had fallen to the ground. He took the three steps that separated us and grabbed my ears, pulling them into the air higher than they were ment to go. Kyou was surprised but then he growled punching Hobo in the face. Hobo met with the wall bumping his head, I grabbed Kyou's arm tears in my eyes. My ears were sensitive, and no one had ever pulled them so harshly.

Kyou looked at me putting his hand down, his eyes widened and their usual purple color flashed quickly from purple to a light purple. Then back to normal, "He won't remember that you even exist or that we were here" he passed me his ramen, "come on we should go somewhere else while he's still knocked out".

"Oh well if you're going outside, here" she passed me some money, "there's a new ice cream shop down the block, just hang out there have an ice cream"

"Ice cream?" Kyou asked confused.

"It's a type of food, come on Kyou lets go get changed upstairs" I pulled him but pushed him along the last few steps, "Is the clothes where you left it?" I called.

"Yep"

(Kyou's POV)

Princess pushed me to a pink room with Kagome's scent all over. She looked through a cabinet thing and threw me strange clothes, a shirt and pants. "Put that on" she took clothes for herself, I turned around in the small room and she did the same. I removed my armor and kimono then pulled on the black shirt. I untied my sash and pulled down my pants, pulling on the blue colored fabric. There was a button and a thing that opened up my area with metal on the sides. The princess came out in a pink shirt and a strange pair of pants that pulled all the way up to her chest and crossed at her back.

"Um… Kyou the shirts on backwards and you forgot to zipper the pants"

"Hu? Zipper?" she sighed, helping me remove my shirt. I put it back on and she touched my lower hips. I blushed, and froze in my spot. She pulled the line up so that it was closed. Then she picked up two cup like things, she jumped and put a blue one on my head and a pink one on her head.

"There" she smiled, she took my hand and we jumped out the window. Leaving our discarded clothes on the floor and we left the shrine house.

I lifted her and jumped down the stairs half way, then walked when I noticed the humans walking by. "Which way do I go?" I asked her. She pointed to the left, "Just tell me when to turn or stop" people starred at us, I put the princess down and she took my hand.

I heard women saying 'aww', 'so cute', and 'is he her father?' I was surprised how different the humans were in this time. They all seemed attracted to beauty, perfection, and kindness. Normal human from our time hated half demons and demons, usually. Since humans from this time seemed to have no clue we existed humans would fall in love with us by any reason.

"Kyou-kun, here this is the place" Yasha spoke like a young child and pulled me in existed.

She walked in with me in front of her to make it look more human. "Hello, welcome to Ice melt down" a girl who seemed uninterested said, then she looked up into my face and jumped up into attention with a smile included "where would you like to sit?" she asked.

The princess looked around the place and then pointed at a place with red seating that seemed soft. She smiled and pulled me to the seats. She slid into her seat and I slid into the seat in front of her. The woman ran over to another and spoke into her ear, though me and the princess could hear every word "Is he her father?"

"No way he look's way to young and way to good looking to be a father"

"Maybe you should ask him out, since you're still single" she said, winking and then going back to the front desk. The other woman straightened her hair and walked to me and the princess.

"Kyou-kun, what do you wanna have?" the princess asked me.

"I'm not sure what they have… princess, just order the same thing for me" the woman came up and starred at the princess.

"Well what would you two like to order today?" she smiled warmly looking at my face then at the princesses, most likely looking for something that made us look like relatives.

"Um… uh… uh…ne… uh gu, can we have two large shaved ices one with strawberry and um…"

"One with watermelon" I said for my own sake.

"Ya and an Oreo cookies and cream shake, with two straws"

"Two?" the woman asked this surprised.

"Ya two, one for me and one for my little sister" I pointed at the princess. She was kneeling up at the table so that she could put her hands on top of the table without reaching up.

The woman nodded and then left to get us the food. "Kyou-kun, why don't you call me by my real name so that people wont get scared" she whispered this to me, tilting her head to the side.

"Ok… Yasha-chan" she smiled.

"Wait a darn second! Yasha-Chan!" three girls appeared jumping up and scaring Yasha stiff. She jumped into my arms, like a little girl she quivered scared.

"Hi Yasha! How ya been?" Yasha looked up at the girl.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi!" Yasha smiled up at the girls.

"Hey can we sit down and eat some shaved ice with you? We already ordered" said the girl who I guessed was Ayumi.

"This is my brother Kyou-kun, Kyou-kun that's Eri" she pointed at the girl with a yellow bandanna and should length black hair.

"That's Yuka" she pointed at the short haired girl.

"And that's Ayumi" the girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"Please to meet you all" I gave them all a small bow with Yasha in my arms. She sat up in my lap smiling. The woman came by and put down out shaved ices; Yasha smiled and licked her lips. I lifted the spoon as Yasha did and ate the ice. I shivered when I tasted the sweet treat. My tongue, without control, licked my lips.

"This is great!" Yasha said looking up at her friends, one was eating strawberry ice, another was eating blue berry, and the other was eating cherry. We all chewed away on the ice, but Yasha was done first. Then me. We both began sucking on the shake. The three girls starred at us.

"Wow… you two really get along" said Ayumi.

"Ya" said the girl next to her, Eri.

Yasha coughed three times, her cheeks rosy pink and filled with pinkness from the shaved ice. I lifted a paper thing that the other girls had used to wipe their faces, I wiped Yasha's face. She scrunched her eyes pulling away like a child.

When we were done I paid and some how it was enough for all of us, including Yasha's friends. Eri and Ayumi smiled and spoke to Yasha about a chewing gum. They took Yasha ahead of me which worried me deeply. "Hey Kyou… are you really related to Yasha?"

"Um… no why?"

"Oh just wondering" she rubbed against my hips with her front and I froze as I always did, "well why don't we ditch the little kid and have some fun?"

"I don't think we should do that" I pushed her away slightly.

"Why not?" she puckered her lip and her index finger made round circles on my thin shirt on my chest, "She's just child we can ditch her"

"Uh no!"

"Ya he's right you can't!" Yasha growled at Yuka going down on her hunches her claws growing. I took Yasha's small hands and pulled her away, I growled back at Yuka.

"She's not just a child to me!" I growled at her, "She more than my best friend! I'm her protector!" but then I blushed, my own wording made it sound like Yasha was my lover. I lifted Yasha and began running. She gripped my shirt whimpering slightly, her face beet red. I walked up the many stairs Once we were high enough I pulled Yasha's hat off. She still had her small hands tight around my sides. Then once on the flat ground I jumped into Kagome's room window, our clothes was still on the ground messy and limp. I tried to put Yasha down but she wouldn't let go.

"Yasha-Chan…"

"Yasha…" I called her name trying to pull her off, but I preferred having her there. Within my arms and no one else's, I sat down so that her feet could reach the ground. Yasha held my shirt with her small fingers but once she was on the ground she gripped my hair. "I'm going to change us back into our clothes, I need you to relax. I'm not going anywhere… Yasha" she blushed. I pulled off my shirt, then removed the metal Yasha's hands on mine guiding me as I did so. So that I understood how the pants worked.

She shuffled out of the pants I removed my own pants exposing my black shorts. I pulled Yasha's shirt off and then took her clothes, I put on her haori first. Then took her pants pulling them as high as she had them before, they were just bellow her chest. I tied the pants with the sash. I pulled her tail out softly, so that she would not gasp in pain. She gripped my leg when I stood up putting on my haori, I pulled on my pants next. Yasha let go of me while I pulled them on, I tied my sash and she gripped my leg again.

I sighed, and put my armor on as well. I lifted Yasha into my arms and she hid her face in the crotch of my neck. Kagome's mother was cooking some type of food. "Aunty, thank you for everything. We'll be leaving now. Do not worry, you daughter will be coming here sometime soon".

"Thank you, Kyou" she took three steps towards me giving me a pat on the head, she kissed Yasha's cheek she would have appeared asleep to any human. "Come back any time you two want" she said as I headed out.

I walked back to the well jumping into it being engulfed by the purple light. When I landed the air smelled better, we were back in the past and it was already near sunset. With one hand under Yasha I crouched down and jumped out landing softly on the ground. "Should I get Shippo and Mamoru to make the fire?" I asked Yasha who still clutched me her claws almost cutting into my skin.

"Yes…" she whispered into my neck.

"Yasha try to act normal, I need you to make the rings. I do not understand how to make them"

"You're calling me by my name…" her face was red as she looked up into my face.

"Yes… you told me to. I'd do anything you ask me" my face felt hot as I said these worlds.

Yasha twisted her mouth and wiggled her nose. Then she gave me a smile and jumped out of my arms, she took my hand and sniffed, "They're close by" she said. I followed her as she walked. Shippo and Mamoru was clapping timing Mamoru's jump, guessing how high he was jumping. The tree he was jumping next to had marks with each number next to them. Mamoru jumped and scratched with his claws how high he'd gone.

Each line was about a foot high. When he fell back down Yasha caught him. "Hey guys!"

"Ya you're all better!" Shippo jumped into her arms hugging her tightly. Now they were both only a two thirds shorter than Yasha but she held them both so close that it seemed like they were her own children.

"Ya, now you guys, I want your help to make a little apology present for Kagome and Inuyasha"

"Ok what do we need to do?" Mamoru asked this.

"Light your fires, not to high just really hot" Shippo and Mamoru snapped their fingers once they were set down. Yasha took the gold and plastic from my pockets and started to melt the gold, with her claws she shaped the rings. Singing her fingers, I saw her face change slightly every other turn of the gold. But slowly she molded it to the right size, the plastic ring fit perfectly right through it. When she was done with both the rings, she made two more just slightly smaller "Maybe I should make a business" she joked. But we all saw through it.

Shippo and Mamoru were slightly worried but not as worried as I was about her burnt skin. Burnt skin was a hard thing to heal. She looked at her craftsmanship smiling as she noticed how perfectly shaped it was. "Thanks guys" she smiled and kissed their heads, "Now go back to training, I want you both to be able to jump higher than this tree soon" she said smiling her teeth pointing out.

She walked back to my side, she took my hand but not in the usual way. Her palm was what held my hand. Her fingers brushed over my hand once and she winced. I glared at her and pulled her fingers to my mouth sucking on them and making the spit enter the injured skin. She winced and tried to pull away, but slowly I felt the skin pieces coming back together. She stopped thrashing around. I let her fingers go and took her other hand into my mouth; it seemed that my saliva reacted to her blood making it clot and heal faster.

"I think I should go take a bath, I haven't had one in forever" I gave her a nod. She passed me the gold rings; I followed her towards the springs.

"You stay here, don't you dare look" she said, I sat down behind one of the trees. I heard her strip down completely, she put the clothes on one of the branches so that they wouldn't get wet. Then she dipped into the water, as I listened I sniffed myself. I smelled pretty bad too, Yasha didn't seem to mind but I was sure a few more days and I would smell worse than a wet dog.

"Princess, after your bath I believe I should take one. I haven't taken one in a longer time than you" I said.

I heard some water splash and then she spoke "Ok, you can take a bath with me. It's already pretty dark" I blinked three times rapid fire.

"Must I Princess Yasha?" I asked her including her name as she had asked me to.

"Not really… it's up to you, you're free Kyou. You can make your own decisions" she said, I heard her claws brushing through her wet hair. I wasn't sure if she was brushing her tail or her hair.

"I'll bathe with you…" I couldn't help but turn red, but she was right it was dark and the spring was steaming hot. It was even foggy here on my side of the tree. I stood and removed my clothes, keeping my loin cloth on out of modesty. I pulled out the towel with the burning smell on it and tossed it to Yasha. "You can cover your self with that. It should be large enough"

"Thank you" I waited ten seconds then turned from the tree walking towards the spring, on numb legs. I was facing the floor not looking up at Yasha, embarrassed. Not of my body but of myself, I had the body of a strong worrier that could withstand several blows from supernatural raged demons. While she had the body of a seven year old that could withstand, at the most, a blow from my claws. But when I finally gathered the courage to look up I mostly saw fog. Then, through the mist I could pick up the figure of snow white hair and pink skin.

But mostly Yasha's blue eyes glared right through the mist, though she was intently starring at me, slightly in awe or happiness. Maybe both. When my eyes met hers we both laughed slightly, most likely to change the mood.

I let out the breath that I had been holding, though I hadn't noticed how calm I felt, I was relaxed. I let my arms out and Yasha sat back, both of us letting the water clean our skin. I dipped my head into the water keeping my eyes closed just in case. I splashed out, my face still red "Kyou, what were your parents like when you were a child?" she asked me suddenly. Her left hand making ripples on the water, absentmindedly.

"Let me see…" I though back to when I was a child, remembering my mothers smiling face before anyone or anything else.

#&END#&(

A/N: OMG LONGEST CHAPER EVER!! about 10,230 words Yay!!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yay! We get to find out about Kyou's child hood!! Ha! Ha! I left it a little cliffy for ya-all! But anyway Yasha's Birthday was on Monday for those of you wondering who's birthday it was! Happy B-day Yasha! She just turned 9 (no really I created her 9 years ago, and that's why her name is so… unoriginal)

Dedications:

EmoTomboyThat'sOnInWeekends- Wah!! Don't leave me Neko-Chan! You're like my bestest friend on Fanfiction!! Well… (sniff sniff) thanks for reading the chapter. It really was long!

GoingGhost- Maybe… I just can't tell you right now 'cause I'll ruin the story for you…

the freak locked in ur closet- Aww thx X3

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine would I really be wasting my time writing what I wish had happened? Don't you think it would have happened? Do Not Own! Do Want!

O.O READ STORY NOW… OR I WILL BITE YOU!! :3

Chapter 23: Leap frog

(Kyou's mind)

"Mama! Mama!" when I was a kid I was bubbling with energy, and often got into trouble with the elders of our small black dog tribe. In the whole tribe there were only 15 of us, including me the youngest member. My mom caught me just as I was about to fall from a high branch, jumping up high into the air about 25 feet or more. I smiled as I snuggled into her soft chest. Listening to her warm heart beat. It was moments like this that made me happy that my mom was my mom and no one else's mom.

"Kyon, you have to stop getting into trouble" my nickname, I hadn't been called that since…

"Ok mama! I'll try!" I starred into her face; dark blue/black hair surrounded her face and went straight down to her back her beautiful dark blue eyes all for me to enjoy. The pinkness on her face that showed that she was still quite young. No tail, but her hair was so long it sufficed. Then there was my father. As I ran off my curly hair bouncing as I did I bumped into my father. Rolling twice before tumbling to a stop.

He let out a strong hearty laugh but lifted me up into his arms, a goop percent of the time when they were home I would spend in their arms. But when they were at…

"Kyon, what did your mother tell you about messing with me when we're having a meeting" that's right my father was one of the seven elders. Though only two of the elders looked old enough to be called elders anyone who had started this small tribe was considered and elder. My father was only a small boy just years' older than me when he helped discover this tribe but yes he was an elder. The youngest elder, but still and elder.

"I know but the meeting was taking to long!" the elders snorted and I stuck my tongue out at them.

My father, unlike my mother, had curly hair that was up to his shoulders. He cut it often. My father had a tail, it was a smallish size. But I didn't know that, I was still a child. I found it to be quite large. My father had tan like skin and his curls were black, his eyes shinned light purple. The only thing that hinted how old he was was the fact that his skin was so strong. My mother's skin was strong, for she was born three days after they had started the tribe but not like my fathers experienced skin.

(Kyou speaks)

"My mother was a kind woman; she often got me out of trouble with the tribe elders. Though, it did help that my father was one of them. She looked a lot like Kagome does now. Longer hair but she had large dog ears, pink skin, dark blue/black hair, and dark blue eyes. She was beautiful, at least to me… and she was always so soft warm and inviting"

"She does sound a lot like Kagome"

"Yes, and my father. He had tan skin, it was pink tan in the winter times but his skin came from the black dog clan he was born directly from it. My skin has been changing and slowly it is becoming pale then it will become tan. I would guess it takes about a year, at the rate it is changing. Any way, he had black curls for hair like I did as a child. And his eyes were light purple; he was a very serious man. But only when he need to be"

"With my mother and me he was very gentle; he did not hold me until I was a week old. According to my mother he was scared that his claws would run right through my skin and kill me, but she knew he ment well, after all each time I cried he was the first to make a funny face and try to make me stop without a single touch" Yasha smiled brightly.

"I don't know why, but your voice sounds so familiar. Like I heard it when I was a baby"

"You did princess" I said remembering Kikyo, her mother "remember I knew your mother during her last few days of life. I spoke to her twice, asking her questions as she threatened to kill me"

"What did you ask her that made her so angry?" she asked, I saw her tilt her head in the fog. Her hair that moved made ripples go over my skin.

"I asked her if she knew she was having a child, if she would care for you, if she had told your father, many questions all included you. I could smell that you were the princess, a large mix with human but yes you were the princess that the great white dog demon told me of once" I knew her grandfather as well, when I was an even younger child he had entrusted me with strange information. Something I did not understand but I kept in mind all through out my life.

"Really!? You must be old Kyou if you knew my grandfather" I snorted, trying not to laugh.

"I am not even two hundred years of age; I'm not even a hundred seventy. I'm only a hundred and sixty five. For a demon this is nothing, and since I've never mated I haven't grown" I said, "I was just a pup, younger than Mamoru has to be"

"What did he tell you?" she asked me.

"That a girl of a mere four months old will be born, his grand daughter, he said I must look for Inuyasha the name of his son would be Inuyasha. He warned me of the dangers of this task, but he didn't force me into this. It was my choice. I chose to meet you, he marked me with the seal of warriors" I stood and showed her my side, where a crescent moon a star and a sword crossed, the moon and star were red, the star was more defined and the sword was silver on my flesh "You have the star and moon correct?"

She gave me a nod, "I'd show you the star but it'd be weird" I sat back down and she stood lifting the towel to show her thigh, a red crescent moon was there. Just as the great dog demon had said, "The star is on my chest" she sat back down smiling.

"He gave me a lock of his hair to find Inuyasha then you. When you were born the mark changed to red, it was blue at first"

"So what happened to your parents?" she asked.

"See, my mother and father both were people of war. They were soldiers, they fought bravely. I saw their scares. They often left me to go fight in these wars. Then an ambush came to my tribe, they tried to kill us all. I was the only one who lived. I left my destroyed tribe, in search for Inuyasha. I though he would have been about my age, he was a baby when I first saw him. In the arms of a weak human woman"

"I couldn't bare the sight of it, I lost my emotions. I didn't wish to be a burden to others. I fought with demons, humans, anything that was in my way or bugged me… I killed them. Then I was taken in by the black dog tribe, I was called the dark shadow since I did not speak at the time. They trained me, made me into fighter a warrior. They offered me more. They offered for me to become an official, an elder, a general, anything higher than a pawn a soldier"

"Why didn't you accept?"

"If I had accepted I would be stuck there for the rest of my life. I wouldn't have been able to leave and look for you"

"Why didn't you look for me earlier? Or better yet, why didn't you stay before I was born?" she asked.

"I though your father would care for you, as well as the woman. Since when he chased me away he took me half way up north, and the woman often had her hands around her belly I though she cared, I though they knew. So I decided I'd let you grow before I came. I didn't know that they would both die, in fact I did not even know about their death until I was sent on a mission and met with Sesshomaru when you were 30" she seemed surprised but then she stood and got out of the water.

"I'm getting kinds sleepy… we'll give them their rings in the morning" she let out a yawn again. I stood and went behind the tree. Where my clothes still laid.

I first ringed out my loincloth, till it was just damp. I put my clothes on slowly and patiently, my armor being the last thing to be placed on my body. "Are you done Kyou?" Yasha asked me. "Yes, Yasha"

"Where should we stay to sleep?" she asked spinning in front of me. I wasn't the most familiar with this area; I knew a few land marks. The caves that were north from here, the large tree towards the middle of the forest, the village of humans, and the well; but other than these places I wasn't to sure about where to sleep.

"Anywhere you wish in particular?"

"I don't wanna go home… I don't wanna go to the village… what about the sacred tree? I use to sleep up there when I was a child"

I gave her a nod; I was unable to refuse a request from my master. She took my hand as usual and pulled me towards the tree, her pace was slightly fast and she was starring up at the night sky; the stars. "In Kagome's time you can't see the stars at night… she says there's too much light from her city so the stars are hidden… but just when I was about to cry I saw the moon" she said out of the blue, we were nearly there. It was around midnight and the moon was high in the sky. A crescent moon tomorrow would be a moonless night.

"What made you wish to cry princess?" I asked, just slightly confused at her reasoning.

"When I was a baby I always use to have the same dream, a man with snow white hair was always carrying me sometimes a man with short black hair like you would carry me. And I was never crying, I was silent as they told me about the stars and the moon. The white haired man always said "Under the moon Yasha, under the moon. I'm always there to protect you and as long as the moon is there I am watching you. And when the moon is not there I promise there will always be someone to protect you" and the black haired man would say "Stars, we're always there. You'll never have to worry about being alone as long as the stars are in the sky". Then when I couldn't see the stars I almost started to cry.

"But," she continued, "I saw one star… it was tiny but it was a star. It was next to the moon, and then I smiled and waved at the star. I hopped that the black and white haired man could both see me. I think that the white haired man was Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha. Then who was the black haired man?" I asked.

She spun around in front of me smiling, her blue eyes closed, then she opened them and spoke "you…" she took my hands and giggled. I looked around me nervous and scared. I could hear Yasha's heart beat, it was uneven and to fast to be normal. Mine was the same, both of our faces were flushed.

Once again I was left speechless by this girl in front of me, "Uh… I'm sorry that was weird wasn't it?" she laughed slightly letting go of my hands ever so slowly, so slowly it was almost painful. '_A warrior, you are a warrior. You must not become close with a half demon, whether you are her protector or not, you cannot protect her if you are weak to your own emotions_' I though to myself showing no emotion as she let me go, the heat of her hands away from my touch.

(Yasha's POV)

I was embarrassed and red, how could I have said that to Kyou. Sure it was true but didn't my mouth ever try and shut up! I gripped the sides of my pants biting my lip, my head down hiding my face the best I could. "Princess?" Kyou kneeled down so that our faces were right in front of each other. I looked up his face, I was sure mine was red, but his was as well even in the dark. "Please princess, I'm sorry I'm not a speaker. But what you just said it… it made me feel really happy," I looked up at his face feeling a tear in my eye "Oh please Yasha I do not know how to use my words, you are much more free and exuberant when you speak freely. Please forgive me if I do anything to offend you, or do not do anything at all when you expect me to do something…"

He lifted his clawed hand and wiped the tear away, tasting it by putting it in his mouth and licking it away. "Um… I'm sorry?" he sounded so unsure when he said this, like as if he hadn't used the word in years are wasn't sure this was what I wanted to hear. I gave him a nod still whimpering and sniffling as more tears came to my face. "What did I do wrong princess?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm a cry baby! That's why!" the tears sprang, spilling from my eyes in all directions, I wailed out. Kyou put a clawed hand on my cheek as his other hand went up and down my spine in an attempt to comfort me. My small fist lifted to my red eyes rubbing them, I continued to sob and cry. I heard Kyou sigh, he swooped me off my feet, carrying me to the sacred tree, just two yards away. I still did not stop crying, he merely stroked my hair patiently.

When I finally stopped crying slightly my eyes hurt, I could barely breathe through my nose, but Kyou continued petting me. I pressed my hand to where I though his armor should be but instead touched a soft kimono, not silk something else… maybe alepine. He answered my unspoken question, "I though you would feel more comfortable if I removed my heavy armor" I didn't look up at his face, tiered as I usually was these days, my head slid down so that it was against his chest.

My ear pressed against the cloth and heard his steady heart beating, b-bmp, b-mp, b-bmp. I felt him intake from his nose and exhale it from his mouth in a slower beat; in order to scan the area and make sure there were no demons around. My eyes began to flutter, slowly so that they closed. I felt Kyou's hand stroking my hair as my mind wandered, my dream soon became empty blackness. No thoughts, no problems, no dreams, nothingness… yet it felt so reassuring.

When I woke it was dawn, Kyou was holding me in his lap from the top of the scared tree. I might've jumped down if I wasn't so content with staying where I was. "Good morning Yasha" I heard his quiet voice speak into my ear, more like a whisper than a normal tone of voice. I didn't answer; I pressed my face against his chest inhaling the calming scent he had. I shook my head my nose accidentally digging into his kimono till it was touching the skin of his chest ever so slightly. His scent became stronger.

"Are we not going to give your father and mother their presents of forgiveness?" he asked tilting his head to the side. I nodded into his chest, I felt a hand on the small of my back. It rose up slowly till it was at my head going through the short folds of my hair, removing the hairs that had managed to become tangled, like a comb.

"Ok… let's go" I gave my ear a quick scratch and sat up like a dog, my claws holding me down in place. Kyou fixed his kimono, and jumped down. Then he held his arms open for me, I looked around me sniffing the air. Something was close by… I wasn't so sure what it was. I tried spreading my aura but then it hid itself. "Princess, do not fret it is merely one of the near by demons taunting you. I will fight him off if you wish"

"No" I held my hand out to stop him, he held his arms opened and I jumped into them. Our noses met but we did not blush, but afterwards when I had noticed how close we were I had blushed. Kyou blushed as well as he carried me like a child in his arms. "Princess, do you think today you can handle normal food? You have not been eating as well as you should" he asked this question as he walked.

"Yes… maybe some wild boar, or I don't know something wild" being a half demon any creature was pretty much food, though we tried to keep up with a normal diet we still craved other animals to feed upon. After all if it weren't for the demon treaty we'd be eating each other. Humans… it depends what type of demon you are; most disliked the taste of human as I did. Others found humans to be food that can be played with before a meal.

"I can get you wild boar and rabbits. Soft fleshy meat would do your stomach good" he paused about ten feet away from Inuyasha's house, he took three long sniffs; "Princess can you conceal our scents I want to show you something" I blinked three times but gave him a nod. I put my small hands together intertwining my small finger and ring fingers. Leaving my other three fingers pointing upwards, and I said a simple chant "Gon-Yabishi-No-Ka-Wa-Ne" we were surrounded by a well disguised barrier. It was clear and see through. No human, demon, or priestess would ever have the ability to see through my barriers.

Kyou continued walking but I noticed the new features, the barrier was a part of my Miko side; it burned his skin. My ability to heal was quite weak, all I had ever needed was to hide myself or attack never help. I saw his hands, as they were exposed to the miko powers slowly burn. Had he not been carrying me he would have been fine, but if we were not connected in any way this mild Miko attack may have the power to burn him alive. "Here princess look through this window" I couldn't hear anything outside of the barrier, it was a stronger one that usual if it was going to hid both his aura and scent as well as mine.

He lifted me slightly and I looked through it, Kagome was on the floor Inuyasha's arms rapped around her like a blanket as she cried. One ramen was spilled on the floor, and the other was left discarded. I couldn't hear her cry, if I had I would have been crying with her. But I could mouth out the few words she was saying, screaming maybe, but the words were '_Yasha! Come Back Home Please!!_' Kagome was begging me… me to come home.

My eyes squeezed shut and my barrier disappeared. Kagome's head jumped up as she both sensed and smelled me near, she could hear my quickened heart beat. I jumped out of Kyou's arms and ran towards Kagome. She did the same not bothering to put on the things she usually wore on her feet "Mama!!" I jumped into her arms which she held open for me. She crushed me to her chest, my nose in her neck. Smelling her strawberry like scent, her tears went to my hair making it damp. "Mama! I'm so sorry!!"

"No I'm Sorry! I should have understood what you were feeling better! I'm your mother after all!" I felt another pair of arms hold us both. It was my father, mama's mate.

"Both of You are Sooooo Stupid!!" I laughed at all of our tear-ed up faces. Kagome's cheek rubbed up against my own, I could tell she missed me. Neither of us spoke dog, theoretically, after all I had never learned. But we could feel the emotions of other dogs just as easily as hearing them speak. I licked both their cheeks begging for forgiveness that had already been given to me, against the odds. Papa kissed my cheek then Mama's mouth, I snuggled into mama's chest feeling safe and warm surrounded by my family. But I felt like something was missing, I looked around looking for that missing piece, I saw Kyou standing there feeling awkward in our moment.

"Kyou!" I called his name Papa looked at him, his cheeks flushed red. He looked at the floor and took weak steps towards us. Inuyasha put an arm over his shoulder; Kagome bent down and kissed his cheek. Thankful and glad that he had been the one to care for me, he'd done a great job. He pulled out the rings in a fist and put them in my hand, "These are for you! I made them Myself! Shippo and Mamoru made the fire and Kyou helped and took care of me and stuff" Inuyasha touched the smaller ring knowing it was for Kagome.

"Ok so they're not perfect but—"

"It's a perfect fit…" Kagome interrupted me her face was red as she looked from Inuyasha to me to Kyou. She smiled and began to cry for joy; being a new half demon did not only mean super strength, super senses, it also ment super emotions. Everything a human felt stronger and more. She squeezed me and Inuyasha, and she would have hugged you if she had known him better.

"Thank you, both of you. They're beautiful" I smiled and then once again held myself close to my mother's chest. I listened to her steady heart beating and inhaled her perfect scent that smelled like two… "Wait a minute!" I sniffed her again and again verifying my thoughts.

"You having pup's to!!"

"Yes, Myoga explained that too us" Kagome said slightly embarrassed.

"See her mate mark" Papa pointed at a light blue crescent moon holding a pink star. Kagome was from Kyou's clan, it was sort of expected from her dark colored hair. "She's from the black dog demons, not close to anyone important but she's a black dog. Myoga explained that mated dogs will conceive a child immediately if she had been mated for the first time, or if she is marked for the first time. When a dog demon does not mark his mate there is no chance of conceiving a pup, even if they mate several times in the same month.

"Once marked your chances go up, I hadn't exactly known this but it seems Kagome will be having three pups. They're too small so you can't hear their heart beats, but you can smell them" he explained this leaving out details I still did not understand.

Kyou blushed but bowed, "Congratulation's Sir on your expecting mate!" he said this with his head down.

"No need to be formal Kyou you're a friend of Yasha so you're a part of us" Inuyasha lifted his hand and pat his head scratching Kyou's soft hair. He lifted his head and I grabbed his hair, my unusual way of saying '_stay here with me_'. He came close to Kagome's side, and looked at Kagome his eyes shimmering slightly. I was sure he was thinking of his mother now, after all Kagome's description sounded like a perfect match with his mother and now that I saw them side by side she even looked like his mother. I smiled brightly, "Well why don't we go find ourselves a feast?" Inuyasha said clapping his hands together.

"I can go collect the food" he said trying to get away with Inuyasha.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha pushed Kyou back, "You're going to go get lunch, five rabbits. I'll be getting dinner. And while I'm gone one of you or both of you need to be protecting Kagome" Inuyasha pat my head and Kyou's.

"Now shoo off and get those rabbits quickly"

He pushed Kyou in one direction and went off in the opposite "I'll go get everyone to come over for dinner's celebration" I jumped out of Kagome's arms one hand in the air.

"I'm still at the age that I can drink!" I laughed.

(Later on after lunch)

I sat in the forest opening just minutes away from the house, Kyou was a yard or two behind me not watching us. I was going to find out just how high Kagome was in our dominance branch. "Ok Kagome try to stay standing, just let out your whole aura" right now both of us were stripped, animal instincts. In case either of us changed into an animal during the training. This wasn't very likely for me, unless she had a high amount of dominance. I let my aura loose and it flew straight to her trying to force her down. She growled wildly.

I saw her skin pulse and jump, her claws grew but she bowed down on her knees in submission. She was just a bit less dominant than Inuyasha "that's too bad, I was hoping you would be able to transform into a dog or at least fight me back. You're on Inuyasha's chain of dominance, more than Sesshomaru a lot more than a peasant or a few guards but less than the rightful alpha and a strong guard. Like me and Kyou"

"Sorry"

"Oh you can't control this," I shook my head, "you're born with a level of aura and you can't get higher than that. That's why, we dog demons, have a strange way of mating, we mate with those who will produce us stronger or greater pups. Like Kikyo," I flinched, "like it or not Kikyo had strong abilities and since you had not been born into our world yet Inuyasha mated with her so that I would be strong enough to have the aura of a pure breed alpha"

Kagome sat back, "I still don't get this alpha, sub-alpha, subordinate thing. Or why we have certain traits that force us to do as they wish"

"Um… well here's how I can explain it simply. See my markings?" I pointed at the, red, star between my breast and at the, red, crescent moon on my thigh "Markings sometimes show how high our aura's can go. Mine show that I'm the princess of the dog demons, while Sesshomaru's shows that he's the first born of the king's. Inuyasha and you have no mark since neither of you play a huge part in royalty, other than parents of royalty. Then there are more easily seen things; ears, hair, tails, and flesh color.

"You have ears of a half demon like mine, but a few demons do have ears like ours. Also your hair color, these tell you whether you belong to the black dogs or the white dogs. But since you and Inuyasha are a cross a few pups may come out with white and black hair. Tails can be hidden or shown, the more tails you have, and the longer they are, the stronger you are and the higher you're rated"

"Then why do you only have one?"

"One? Oh no I just hide them" I let out my other four tails, each the same white color. Each taller than myself "I have five, while Sesshomaru has one; he told me that grandpa had four. It's not rare for us to have more than one tail, but I prefer to show at the most three"

"Anyway, your skin color also show's what tribe and what you should be, the darker your skin in the back dogs tribe the higher you're ranked. The paler your skin in the white dogs tribe the higher you're ranked as well. I have peach skin because I was born with a large amount of human blood; my skin color would be snow white if I had been more a half demon or a full demon" Kagome seemed surprised.

"Then why is it that Kyou has pale skin but is part of the strong black demon guards?"

"His skin is slowly becoming tan, by the time of next spring his skin will be darker tan, maybe like tree bark" Kagome scratched her ear with her foot, unable to control that dog like instinct.

But then Kagome asked me a favor "Can you turn into a dog for me? I've never seen anyone other than Sesshomaru turn into a dog. I wanna see if you're taller than him" I howled laughing slightly. But I gave her a nod, she was as curious as a pup.

I stood on all fours my tails in the air as my claws held the ground "Watch this…" I exploded quickly, my bones and skin changed in a spilt second, cracking and snapping into place. Fur sprouted from my body, I put my head down so that if I crossed my eyes I could see Kagome's face, "Wow…" I chuckled in my head smirking like a dog.

"You're huge…" she touched my furry face her hand which could once close in entire ear could not even cover my nose. I shoved her slightly with my nose; I turned baking and howling at Kyou "_Take Kagome back home, I'm going to head off to Sango's place. Tell her I'm back and safe_"

"Kagome-San, the princess is going to Sango's home. I will take you ahead or would you rather return home?" he asked her.

"I'll head home, I didn't finish setting something up. She shuffled into her clothes, a light blue version of me and Inuyasha's Kimono. It was made with the fur of the fire rat so it was just about as strong as Inuyasha's. Though it was originally ment for me, but I had my own outfit I was fine and did not need it. She stuffed her face into my fur once more before she let me go and waved me off. I changed into a smaller dog still with five tails to let them breathe for awhile.

I sensed around me, feeling slightly tense. I could smell hidden scent and feel a barrier near by but I chose not to think about it, few would dare to attack me in my dog form. It ment death from poison or my teeth, which ever one got to you first. I lifted my clothes and put it on my teeth, careful not to get it wet. I ran in the direction of Sango's home. Now about to be two months pregnant I was sure her stomach would be larger. I barked when I got her door smirking, Shippo answered it and then latched onto my nose.

"Ok you're either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, which are you? Two barks for Inuyasha one bark for Sesshomaru" I barked three times. Rolling my eyes, for the fact that he through Sesshomaru might answer to him, in his dog form and care.

"Three? There was no third, oh! I get it! Yasha!!" he hugged my snout making me want to sneeze. I pushed him down and turned my head sneezing "Bless jou!" Mamoru came out and spoke like a child smiling glad to see me.

"Well since I think you're too big to come in I'll go get Sango, Miroku's out getting Sake and juice for the celebration!" Shippo jumped back inside, I lied back on my hunches. Mamoru walked towards me slowly, he smiled as his small hands touched my cheek. I nuzzled him and he giggled, tickled by my long hair. Sango came out wearing one of the dresses Kagome had given her.

"Yasha?" she was confused to see me in a dog form and with so many tails but she hugged my cheek smiling. I nuzzled her now as Mamoru stayed between my shoulder blades. "Man, if I keep having to say 'I miss you' to you those might become the only words you'll remember me saying" she said, I barked chuckling at her joke.

"I'll see you tonight at the party, but you will be in your human form?" I nodded to her, licking her cheek trying not to drench her with slobber. She dried herself with the, conveniently, furry cheek of mine.

"Don't worry Yasha-Chan, we'll never forget you, trust me. I was worrying about you while you were gone, after all what will my children do without their big sister?" she asked smiling. I let my eyes close and listened to their steady heart beats, they were getting easier to hear. They were going to be born early; I could hear it; smell it just slightly.

I would tell her later; slowly I get out of Sango's hug and barked her goodbye. She waved me off, Jumping off I ran quickly. I felt Mamoru clutch my fur so I slowed my run to a trot. When I was about half way to our house I kneeled down, Mamoru seemed to understand. He climbed down from my back, gripping my fur and using it like a ladder. I dropped my clothes when he was down; I shook myself off like a dog. A popping noise was heard; my bones shifted the hair on my body returning to its normal places.

It annoyed me afterwards I cracked my bones, making sure they were in the right place. Mamoru hugged my leg as I sat there naked "Pretty" he was referring to me, my new-ish childish face. "I'm sorry…" I lifted him hugging him to my chest, "it's my fault… I did it… I killed them" his nose went to my neck smelling my scent. He didn't seem to care.

I was speaking about his half brother and father, "He wanted to use me…"

"His demons wanna kill me"

"His demons were evil, hate, kill, destroy" I spoke to him slowly using the words in a way he could understand them. He nodded into my chest. This is all I wanted, some comfort in knowing that what I had done was justice. Not murder. Justified. I wanted to be understood even if I was called weak; I licked my lips remembering the taste of blood. My demonic side, a killer, she would have loved to kissed his bloody lips as he bled dying in her arms. Enjoying him scream and wither, then she might have taken a heaping bite into his chest biting out his heart, having it beat in her hands… then crushed it.

'**And maybe more**' she smirked in my mind I shook her thoughts out of my head and began to dress myself, in my protective red armor. I walked back to Kagome with Mamoru in my arms. He smiled and cuddled into my arms as I walked. When I got back Kagome sat next to Kyou showing him a book. She lifted her head when she sensed me, Kyou was not surprised he had smell me coming before I was even in his sight range.

"What ya looking at?" I asked walking over to her side.

"Just some pictures"

"Cool"

(Three days later)

Paranoia may be something that strikes when you wouldn't even guess, but that's what Inuyasha and both Kagome said I was going through. And who knows maybe they were right. It could have also been the fact I was turning human soon, but I was uncomfortable everywhere. Outside I always sensed a presence, and I hated it. "Kyou, how do your feet and hands feel?" I asked him for the tenth time today.

"Fine, Yasha. No need to worry they will heal soon, give them a few more days and I promise you I'll be able to hold hands and run with you again"

I sighed and pouted knowing it was my fault he was hurt, "Ok"

"Yasha, Princess, do not anguish over my hands. These are merely flesh wounds" he lied.

"Ya right!" I'd seen those hands and feet as Kagome raped them in bandages, including some other spots like his chest and leg but those were just small burns. Even burns were hard for demons to heal; they stayed burned for a few days. Unable to move that part of the body burned, and it was worse; I'd used my Miko powers. I had burned my cheek for about a day but that was minor I was slowly becoming more and more human-ish; it did not matter to a human to be burned by Miko powers. Miko powers could only harm demons and evil humans.

His tail flew up and stroked my face; it was the most he could do to comfort me, as if he had use of his hands, without hurting himself. I put my face in his tail allowing his scent to surround me once again. "Princess, tonight you turn into a human correct?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Is this why your senses have dulled?" he asked, he didn't know what it felt like to turn into a defenseless human once a month.

"Yes, it just makes you feel weak like everything's different; can't smell, can't see, can't hear, like as if I can't do anything"

"And when you turn into a demon?" now he was inquiring, trying to get my mind off his wounds, and it was working. After all, my childish one track mind followed one thing and one thing only. It was hard to concentrate on more than one thing at once.

"Blood lust, it's hard to describe all I know is I just get really hungry and want to feel blood on my claws. I hate thinking about it…"

'**Because you hate to love the feeling, I know you love the taste of blood the, killing, its fun and you know it! That's why you hate it**' she laughed, I couldn't hear her full speech my human and Miko were much easier to speak with at this time.

"It sounds like the 'Fury"

"What's that?" I asked, plopping myself up with my arms, no legs, then sitting on my but comfortably.

"It's like when a half demon goes berserk, that's why my parents were great fighters and that's why my parents say I was the chosen protector. I could fight and kill anything and anyone if they made me angry"

"That sounds scary"

"It is, princess, I have controlled the fury very well for my age. Most my age would be nuts unable to fight because of the fear they would kill everything around them"

I wiggled my toes, "So the fury is like a half demon's demonic side"

"Yes"

I rolled over onto my back now, "What do you wanna do now?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, anything you wish to do Princess, Yasha?"

"No, I'll just go take a walk. Anything you want while I'm out?" I asked him now as I stood dusting off my clean Hakama.

"No, but Princess please—" with his injured hand he pulled my Haori "be careful, I worry about you if you are not in my view you could become hurt. And you know both Inuyasha and Kagome are out today, in Kagome's time. I cannot travel out to get them without you so do not become wounded" he said. I nodded knowing, he was my bodyguard of course he worried. He could not run after me. He could only walk, and even this simple act would put him through pain.

"Ok I'm leaving now" I looked in the corner where Shippo and Mamoru we curled up asleep "If you need anything just wake those two" I pointed at the two children in the corner.

And then I left, unsure of where I was going; nor did I care much. I walked aimlessly turning left or right when I felt like it. I stopped when I found the sacred tree by chance "You always catch me here during this time don't you?" I asked the tree, the wind rustled its leaves making it seem like the tree was nodding.

I sighed and jumped up to my favorite branch, it wasn't too high but it was high enough that I could see over all the other trees out into the horizon. A nice spot to be at during sunset, especially now that my father wasn't hanging off the tree dead. I had finally figured out why Naraku had killed my father and mother when he did, the day I was born was soft of a day of acceptance to me. When the sun set I became a fragile human, the fact that I lived through that had been a fright to Naraku. And for Kikyo and him to both find me alive after fifty years was surprising all on it's own in a way.

Yes, today was the fifty forth anniversary of my birth and my parent's death. I lifted my knees to burry my face in them, I tried not to cry but tears escaped my eyes, cascading down from my face to the forest floor. I heard a weak rustling in the bush and my head snapped up, with dull senses I looked down and saw a short demon with silver hair, she was crying loudly. She looked about eight, 'I remember this scene, it was my twelfth birthday… and when I saw my father I burst into tears after being away for such a long time…'

It wasn't real they were just my memories "Then I came back on my forty-seventh birthday and I didn't stop crying till the next morning that time… it was the worst" I wiped my hand over the girl erasing the memories. But I could still hear myself yelling, when I was already at such an age. I had screamed and thrashed around wildly. The girl became older as she ran to the father of hers hanging off the tree. She gripped his cold hands and buried her face in his chest, standing on her toes just to reach such a height.

I jumped down the tears blinding me slightly, I put my hands on the bark of the tree and put my head gently on it my ears back. My tail low. My claws digging into the bark. My eyes slightly red, and not just from crying. I inhaled deeply as I felt the sun finally setting, showing me its last few minutes of a red glow. I clawed into the bark of the tree crying out at the sudden heat that filled my body. I whimpered and fell to my knees, my hair became black and my ears lowered down to the sides of my head, becoming more round and less fluffy. I growled loudly, an inhuman growl that escaped my throat.

I rolled down to the floor falling sharply onto my head, I did not faint but it caused my body to freeze and the pain became even more evident. Why pain you ask? After all, my father, I was sure, felt nothing when he changed human. So why me you ask? Miko powers, as my demonic powers switched off slowly and my Miko powers became more evident the two would fight within me. And slowly I would burn on the inside until the human claimed its dominance. I rolled to my side trying to dig my hands into the floor, but to no avail, with no claws my pink hands merely pinched the earth. I cried out as my tail burned away, and finally my fangs. They shot out growing three time's their normal size biting my lips and tongue then they changed into normal human teeth. I cried feeling weak and unable to move but I had to, I got up to my feet and staggered forward weakly.

I slipped and rolled down the hill which led to the village at least until my back hit a tree. But I kept going, when I finally reached the hut I was already human. Same age as usual, seven. "I'm home" I said, Kyou would have stood but instead he turned. I fell face first to the hard wooden floors, feeling sick and feverish. "Yasha!" Shippo and Mamoru were both at my sides trying to help me up or at least turn me right side up. Kyou stood and I whimpered in pain for him. His wounded hands lifted me up; he sniffed me and searched for what seemed to be causing my pain.

"Shippo go get some cold water in a bucket" Kyou ordered Shippo nodded no question in his eyes, he trusted the elder demon "Mamoru go get Sango and Miroku, tell them Yasha's sick, in her human form"

"No… wait I always get sick this time every year" I coughed my face flushed.

"Go" he growled at Mamoru who jumped, he wished to follow my orders but he knew that Kyou's orders would help me more. Being in my human form I could not growl and force him to do as I said so he ran at high speed, on all fours straight out.

"Damn it, what do you have princess? A cold?" he was worried I smiled feeling the sweat falling from my face.

"Don't worry… it's not something you can help… sickness from birth, that's what I call it… it has no name" I said explaining it in short gasps of air.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, well more like begged. I sighed and lifted my hand; he took it holding it between his cooler hands.

"This… is about everything you can do… just stay near me" I whispered, my eyes closed. I tried to go to a happier time in my life in my head. I couldn't.

"Kyou…"

"Yes Princess" I felt him lean over me, "is there anything I can do?"

"Can you sing a lullaby?" I asked feeling the burning sensation become stronger.

"Princess wouldn't you rather wait for Sango, she must be a better singer than me"

"I wanna hear you sing" I begged him, crushing my eyes closed trying not to scream in pain like I normally did.

"Ok…"

(lyrics are in italics, this is a real song people! It's called 'K only human' originally it is in Japanese but since this is an English story I'll just put the English lyrics (slightly edited by me)) (Oh ya do not own!!)

"_On the opposite coast of sadness  
there is something called a smile_"

On the opposite coast of sadness  
there is something called a smile  
But before we can go there,  
is there something you're waiting for?

In order to chase our dreams, we can't have a reason to run away  
We've got to go, to that far away summer's day

If we find it tomorrow, we can't sigh  
Because like a boat that opposes the stream  
we have to walk straight on

In a place worn down by sadness  
something called a miracle, is waiting  
Yet we are still searching  
for the sunflower that grows at the end of spring

The warrior who awaits the morning light  
before he can clasp it with red nails, his tears glitter and fall

Even if we've grown used to loneliness  
only relying on the light of the moon  
We have to fly away with featherless wing  
just go foward, just a little further

As the rainclouds break  
the wet streets sparkling  
Although it brings only darkness  
A powerful, powerful light  
helps to push, push us to walk on

His voice wasn't that deep, it was very mellow and quiet as he sang in my ear. His hand in mine and his other hand pressed against my face. I leaned into it feeling how nice and cool it was. He repeated his lullaby until I heard three people come in, Shippo had already come here so I knew it had to be Sango, Miroku, and Mamoru.

"I'm sorry to have worried you…" Kyou spoke for me as if he knew the words right from my head, "Yasha told me she becomes sick like this every year the same day, I just overreacted"

"Still isn't there anything we can do?" Sango asked after a long pause.

"No" I spoke for myself, my eyes still closed but I choked on the air built up in my throat for a scream. I grabbed Kyou and buried my face in his chest, silencing myself. I felt his breathing jump but when I was done I squeezed my eyes shut and turned so that my face was pressed into the pillow.

"But Yasha…"

"Get… Out" I growled, even in my human form I was still quite fearsome. Sango understood, I was trying to control something, something that I'd never let loose. And I didn't know a soul in the world who could soothe it, make this less rough for me. Now sure screaming, thrashing, and fighting would help. But I didn't want to hurt Kyou, or Shippo, or Mamoru, or Sango, or Miroku. I didn't want anyone hurt, so in turn I put myself through pain. When they left along with Shippo and Mamoru, as to not cause more trouble, I lifted my hand once again. "Kyou" he took my hand again I groaned in pain.

He began singing the same lullaby, repeating it again and again. He kept me from crying; the water he had dripped on my head had steamed up and gone in a second. Only his hands seemed to soothe the burning ever so slightly. I tried not to scream, I knew each scream that escaped my closed mouth burned him to the core. Even if it was not his fault. His face pressed against my neck. I could feel him breathing, I began to count his breaths. Nine thousand-fourty-seven hundred, sixty-four breaths later the burning began itching away. The sun was coming up, I was becoming a half demon again. My Miko powers hitched to their peak for a mere moment then jumped back into the shadows, as my tiered human form switched places with my half demon form I let my eyes open. I tried not to move, Kyou turned when he felt the sudden change of my temperature. "Princess?" he question me by looking straight into my blue eyes.

"Been better. How are your hands and feet?" I asked, keeping my self out of the last of the blistering fire.

"Princess, Yasha, you healed them last night. See?" he removed the bandages and I saw his clawed hand, no burns, not even a trace of my Miko powers left on his skin. I smiled slightly, my fang biting at my lip by complete accident. "Princess you bit your lips" his finger roamed over it removing the blood, he took the finger with the blood into his mouth and with the spit on it pressed his finger to my lips once again. Absent mindedly I kissed it, my eyes fluttering closed then back open again.

"There" I licked my lips, my face pink as I tasted his spit. It was still slightly warm and the taste gave me shivers, but it tasted so sweet. Sadly for me all I could remember was that bastard Shiro-Disuke's lips for my first kiss, disgusting. His rock hard lips, as I bit them letting him know 'Bastard this was a trap' and stabbing him. I tried not to remember the smell of blood around me. My hand reached for Kyou, he bent over me I gripped his hand licking, chewing, and tasting his blood and skin in my mouth. The most I could do to hide my lust for blood, the hunger I hid. And though I was no vampire I did have a preference for blood.

Young male boys, about the same age as Kyou, usually a type of demon, and one who was alive. I'll swear I had never eaten a human or a demon, but that does not count for licking blood off my skin from young slaughtered demon boys who had been killed either by me or by others around me. But Kyou's blood was—no pun intended—sweeter, maybe because of his age or because he was my guard. But every time his blood reached my lips, it was hard not to bite into his body. Especially his neck where the pulse was strongest. I let his hand go and rolled over so that I was on my side, "What is the matter princess?"

'**Your blood, damn it! Why does it have to taste so good? Why?**' the demon growled in my head starved and ravenous "Nothing, just hungry"

"I'm sorry, I would leave to fetch you food but I worry… would you like maybe a hunger killer? It should be good enough to stop your hunger for half of the day. Until I can get Shippo or Mamoru to nab some rabbits" I nodded, anything would do. '**Just get rid of this thirst before I lose it!!**' she yelled now, crouched down ready to pounce in my head. He took out a bag and took out two small brown and red pills.

He pressed them to my mouth and I ate them both, in seconds I was fine, no hunger but still weak. Not a tiered sleepy weak but a weak sort of weak.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I started school awhile ago so sorry guys but my updates will take a bit more time than usual, but I promise 1 week 1 chapter. Now this chapter'll be a bit more about what's going on in Yasha's mind, how stressed she can really get and how crazy she may be.

Dedications:

EmoTomboyOnInWeekends LFanGirl:Thank you for reviewing Neko-Chan!! And you printed 1 of my chapters? Which one? They really liked it!? Awesome!! Tell them if they wanna read more or ask me question I'll be right here on Fanfiction, just PM me.

GoingGhost- Well get ready 'cause this chapters gonna have lots of stuff too!

Disclamer: Sorry still don't own that sexy Inu with silver hair and dog ears. If I did he'd be chained to my bed… (Anifun's Demon) **Rape ;3**

Chapter 24: Puppy Kisses Don't Exist

I crawled to my futon, summer was ending Kagome was four months along and Sango was six and a half months. It was official two boys, and big boys at that. Kagome on the other hand was having three little babies, two boys and one girl. Sango was having twins, from the same womb; Kagome was having boy and girl twins and one of the boys was in a separate womb. I looked up at Kyou as Shippo and Mamoru had snuggled into the futon against my sides.

He did not question our strange relationship. I'd had one more growth spurt in the three months and now looked eight. And now I understood what Kyou ment about his skin turning tan. His skin was white now, almost as white as my hair. It was easy to spot in the night but in the morning his skin seemed like crystals. "What are you starring at princess?" he asked.

"I'm starring at you and I'm trying to recognize that scent outside, it smells like foxes. But they're friendly"

"I've been trying to listen to their thoughts lately; they seem to just be watching you and Shippo. They're confused about how you care for the pup, after all neither of the two are a part of your kin as I am"

"That's strange" I crawled out of the futon, Shippo and Mamoru were deeply asleep, and I went to Kyou's side.

"Princess?" he gave me a questioning gaze, his purple eyes seemed to dark for the white face that held them. I laid my head against his side, since I was too short to reach his shoulder. I felt his eyes starring at me; his armor was on his chest so I knew he would not move me there. It would be uncomfortable for my ears. "Hey Kyou" I started. I heard his ears twitch in response.

"If you were to have a child would you want it to be a girl or a boy?"

He paused, "I wouldn't care, as long as they're healthy" this surprised me, Miroku had said he wanted a boy, Inuyasha had said the same but Kyou wanted a healthy baby. Boy or girl.

"Well let's say you had a baby girl" he said, I nodded against his arm, "What would you name her?"

"Yaku or Haku maybe Yaki"

"All of them are the middle and the end of many Kanji's"

"Ya that's why I like the names. What about you what would you name a baby girl?"

"Maybe the name my mate wanted. And if it was a boy?"

"I'd let my mate decide, I've always though that men wanted to have baby boys and when they only have girls they get disappointed because they can't teach them" I said.

"My only job is to protect you, so I may never have a mate or a child nor will I want one much" he said, "I haven't really though much of female's ever…"

"But what if you and I mated" I blushed, "Just suppose… then you can protect me and still have a mate and child"

"Yes that is true" I saw his face turn pink, "but would you really give up the chance of meeting a good male mate, with better standards or who would protect you but if he failed to would protect your child?"

"But I know you would do the same, and better. And besides, I don't know many males and many of them are just men or I hate them" then I turned my face so that I could hide my beet red face in his arm "and you're the best I know" I could almost feel the steam coming out of my ears.

"Silver hair or black?" he spoke out of nowhere.

"Hu?" I looked up at him.

"I was just wondering" his voice had an edge of longing to it, "if we had a child whether it would have silver or black hair"

I couldn't choose, if we had a baby with silver hair his or her purple eyes would still match; as well if it was the other way around, black hair and shinning blue eyes. Both seemed like beautiful children to me. "I don't know, being that you're a high rated guard and I'm a princess who hasn't taken position we might be pretty even when it comes to genes for a child" I closed my eyes and soon was asleep, and all by complete accident.

(Yasha's dream POV)

_I was chained against the wall, as Kyou had been. I howled and growled out trying to break the chains. _"Tisk, tisk, are you sure you want to break out of those chains?" _I smelled cats, one who looked and talked exactly like Ke did. I was frozen when I heard the screaming of three children._

"Well you do have three strikes before I start punishing you physically, but still… is it really worth their young lives?"

"Yasha!" _he screamed. There was that boy with silver hair, he was brawling his eyes out. Then there was a boy with black hair and silver edging, he was fighting back. Then there was a silver haired and black edging girl, she was crying the loudest._

"Let them Go!! LET THEM GO!!" _I screamed at him._

"I don't think so, unless… you'll become my mate. After all what else are you and these brats useful for?" _he tossed them to another demon. Then came walking towards me,_ "So what do you think bitch? Want me to fuck you are will you let the rats rot in jail while you rot here?" _he whispered to me._

"DON'T DO IT YASHA!! DON'T DO IT!!" _I heard the little silver haired boy scream, he could hear the whispers ok Ke? Had it been a different situation I would have been impressed but I nodded my head in agreement to Ke's idea. The demon took the three pups away they yelled my name in sync, burning my ears permanently. Ke took me to a separate room chains still around my arms and legs. He pushed me so that I fell on a bed. He chained me to the side so that my hands could do nothing and he had his way with me, when I finally woke up I found that the three pups had been killed. I curled up around their broken bodies and gave up allowing Ke to do as he wished. Our first pup was a girl. But she didn't look like him, she didn't smell like him. Her pack hair didn't come from me. It was Kyou and my little girl. I felt safe as I carried her in my arms, she opened her eyes to show me a brilliant crystal sea blue color for her eyes; he killed her in my arms her blood steeping down my arms I screamed out._

"She was just a damned dog, she wasn't my pup whore. She was that other demon mans pup" _he said as I kissed her face, but on the other hand wouldn't her life had been mine? Still I begged for her to come back to life._

"She was my daughter!!"_ I tried to attack him but he was to strong. He pushed me against the wall._

"We'll have another, and she'll be mine" _he hissed at me. And this time he was not as gentle…_

(End dream POV) (Kagome's POV)

Inuyasha and I had came back before dawn. I'd found Kyou struggling with Yasha in his arms attempting to sooth her, but she was asleep, she was having a nightmare. She didn't scream but she did choke her hands on her neck. Was she trying to kill herself? No her dreams seem to go farther than that, death would not giver her that face. Before she woke she was crying, and she was repeating a name over and over again "Yuzuyu" I spoke it softly at first she stopped thrashing around, I said it again and slowly she began to wake.

When I saw her blue eyes open it was not me she held onto, she looked around for someone or something. Kyou sat in the corner next to Yasha, he did not call her name but she saw him and her eyes filled with tears again. She pounced on him, crying into his lap sobbing and crying uncontrollably. His eyes went from mine to her face and then back to mine again, as if asking if I could comfort her. I nodded and he began combing through her hair with his hands and he lowered his face to her back, pressing his ear to the small of her back. Listening to a heart beat I knew he could hear from farther than I could. "What happened?" he whispered lowly, Yasha pulled her face up filled with tears and snot.

"Ke" she sobbed, and tried to remove the snot blocking her airways, "he… he…"

"Would you rather have me read your mind?" he asked. Her head bobbed up and down furiously. And though I was slight annoyed that she did not want me to know about her dream, I felt relieved that she did not say it out loud. Ever since these pups were inside of me, I cry over little stuff. Like 'Inuyasha! You dropped a noodle on the floor!' or 'Shippo! You colored on the floor, why?' and then I would start sobbing and crying. Though Inuyasha could sooth me in seconds I still disliked it.

When he was done reading her mind his eyes flashed purple to a lighter black color, then back to his normal dark purple. Yasha looked back up at him "I see…" she crawled towards me slowly then put her arms around my belly she cried to the beating of their hearts. She stopped soon though; she sat up shook her head and clapped her hands together on her cheeks. Then she removed the last of her tears with the back of her hands. Kyou seemed like he wanted to do that for her, but out of courtesy remained sitting in his place. Ready to accept her if she crawled back to him.

When she came back to reality and was out of her nightmare she stood, "I'm gonna go on a walk" she didn't ask but instead walked right out of the hut. I heard her claw down to the earth floor the pounce running away full speed. I looked at Kyou, absent mindedly rubbing my belly.

"What was her dream about?" I asked.

"She told me not to tell but in your case I shall say. She thinks she dreamt of your pups and herself, I'm sure you know of a cat named Ke?" I nodded, "He raped her quite a few times in that dream, but it seems her miko powers held through protecting her from his spawn. Now before any of this she was chained to a wall like a prisoner, Ke came in with three pups. All of them looked like you and Inuyasha; one specifically looked like her including her blue eyes, white hair, and good hearing attributes; maybe more. He said she had three strikes till she was physically punished

"He was referring to the lives of the children. She gave herself up and let him have his way, but he killed the children any way. When she gave birth to what she though was his child turned out to be ours"

"You've Touched Her!?" I screamed surprised.

"No ma'am" I sighed in relief "either way, the timing would have been wrong; your pups haven't been born but in her dream they seemed five and if our pup was born at the time of her dream it would be impossible now. But back to my point, Ke killed the child saying it was mine. And continued his relent. This is when she woke up.

"A disturbing dream but then another thing she said surprised me as well. Her dreams are often warnings, if not they are things that will happen. Every one of her dreams have come true" I looked down at my belly.

"But… that means they'll die at the age of five? Isn't there a way to take cautions?"

"That was what she was trying to explain, there are five ways we can stop parts of this. We can kill the cat demon now, she can run away and stay away from us all, she can give herself up to the cat now, she can change her role and take the throne again, she can kill herself, or she can kill your pups now.

"Each option has its own consequence; the first one may not work. The cats may begin to attack the dog demons. If she runs away the cat may find her sooner. If she gives herself up it'll be only her who suffers, she's considering this option. If she takes the throne her life may become just as bad as mating a cat. And she can't even think about the last option, she loves them to much. When she saw their faces in her dream she wanted to break the chains and comfort them, she would rather kill herself than think about that option. She does have a lot to think about, she has to protect those pups, you, me, her father, her family, the entire dog race, and herself" he explained it so emotionlessly, I did become slightly shaken when he mentioned the option of killing my pups, but when he explained why and how she felt about them I relaxed once again.

"Suicide to her might be the best option to her now. She fears hurting you, she fears hurting anyone other than those who wish to harm innocent ones" he said as if he knew every thought she had.

"How come you can read minds?"

"I cannot read minds, I can control minds reading them is just another part of control for me. I can also, by using the mind of a person, control their body so that they will do as I wish. But I do not know what allows me to do so"

"Then can't you just make Ke kill himself?!" I asked; maybe there were other ways to save everyone.

"I cannot control those who I do not know. Either way, it seems I was dead in Yasha's dream if I was alive I might have killed the cat just for touching her face" I sighed knowing it was true. He was her guard, of course he would protect her, of course he wouldn't let her die as long as he could help it.

"Why?" I asked.

He tilted his head unsure of what the question was, he did not read minds like most who could did "Why do you protect her like as if she was your child, your mate, a lover?"

He stood now, ignoring my question "Come now I should best be taking you home"

"No!" I pushed him as he tried to help me up "answer me!" I growled like a child gritting my teeth together.

He sighed and leaned against the wall next to me, "You must promise not to say this to your mate." I bubbled with excitement I didn't care I knew that Kyou hadn't done one thing wrong ever, "I knew Inuyasha's father just awhile before his death. He was looking for a young black dog boy in a vision of his; I was it according to him. He asked me if I would be faithful to his son and wait till his first born came to be. I swore to him, to Inuyasha, to Yasha, to one of those pups within you, and to any mates they may have that I will be a guard to those born with extraordinary blood. Yasha is one of them. I'm not sure how many there will be; all I know is that they are the great dog demons spawn and that they will have unbreakable bonds. They would do more than die for each other. Which means one or your children may prefer Yasha over both you and Inuyasha.

"When I agreed to him I was marked with the seal of a guard, a high ranking guard. Though my powers did not increase my rankings did. I became evenly ranked with many kings, princes, queens, and princesses. I'm still lower than Yasha and any of the pups of the great dog demon but… I may be the only guard who exist to protect them. I met Kikyo before her death when she was just about the same amount of months as you are now.

"She hated me straight away because I knew about the pup she was having. I could sense it, as I sense it inside you right now. Though Yasha's was much more evident and strong than the pup inside you. But I continued to question her two days straight, till Inuyasha chased me away. He does not seem to remember me and I plan to keep it as such. He held a deep hatred of me. Kikyo said I was trying to kill her, he might be thinking now that I was trying to kill Yasha" I was slightly confused but I understood what he was trying to say.

"Now may I please escort you home?" he asked.

I gave him a nod; he helped me to my feet. I sighed, this belly made me feel fat! I put my hands around it feeling one of my pups; he or she was always on the left side of my stomach one of my wombs. I wondered which one of my pups would prefer Yasha over me because of their… blood bond.

(Yasha's POV)

This time I didn't walk, I just ran towards the dog demon castle. Kyou may have smelled it too or heard it but there seemed to be a ruckus going on. Something that included dogs… and a good few cats. Sesshomaru had been giving orders when I arrived. "What has happened?" I asked him.

"Cat demons, they believe that because the great dog demon has failed to show them the great bloods that the treaty is failed. An amiss to them"

"But we all know you are not able to have a child with the blood of the great dog demon, nor will the children's of your children's. That means I must go does it not?"

"Yes usually we would allow you to go, solo or with a guard or two. But under this case, they might attempt to kill you, faster than you can run. They killed several dog pups that were just passing by their kingdom to ours or to the black dog domain and they were each murdered mercilessly"

"Then I must go! If not for the kingdom then for those pups who are stuck in opposite kingdoms without their parents" I heard the wind blow quickly and a scent caught my nose. Kyou, he wasn't close but he wasn't that far either. "I will take but one guard"

"No you shall not, you shall take four guards!" he warned me, even he as my uncle was forced to treat me as royalty.

"Fine, which do you have in mind?" he pointed at a boy who seemed about 20 unmated, "Splinters" he gave me a bow.

"Oh lord, mighty be, dear god. I never though I would meet the great Hanyou dog! It's a pleasure! My name is Splinters, you can call me Splint for short if you want" he took my right hand and kissed the back of it. His skin was mostly tan, but contained patterns of red and black along his skin.

"Dark-paws" he called another name out. This time it was a girl about 18, she jumped down from the castle walls. Her hair was blond but her skin was tan. She bowed to me and then took my hands "I'll protect you with my life" I blushed like a child. Then she kissed my hands.

"Night-Run!" he yelled his name, a girl ran over. Her body was thinner than most dog demons but under those pelts I knew was a body built for running "Nice to meet you princess. It is great that I will be one of the few to accompany you. If you need anything, even just for me to carry you do not hesitate to ask" she kissed my hand as well. Her hair was light blue and her eyes were a silver color that clashed with her peach skin.

Then I was lifted into the air, before I fell back safely into the arms of the one who had thrown me I smelled Kyou. He caught me and licked my hand clean of their scents, "I will be the only guard she needs" he growled at them all.

"Hey man we're just trying to help!" said splinters attempting to get me out of the arms of the one who held me.

"Splinters he's the forth guard" Sesshomaru spoke and this made splinters stop just as he was about to grab me. He fell flat on his face and Kyou jumped so that he did not touch me.

"Why!? He's a black dog demon!"

"Are you saying the great dog demons chosen guard was merely a legend? Was he chosen wrongly? Are you questioning the authority of the princess?" the way Sesshomaru spoke made Splinters cower in fear.

"No sir. Never would I do such a thing" I growled back at Sesshomaru, forcing him to ease up on the boy. He ment well and only was looking out for my safety.

I clutched Kyou's hair, growling at them all. '**Mine!**' he didn't seem to mind much. In turn he put me on his shoulders. "We're going to that cat demons correct?" Night-Run questioned Sesshomaru. He gave one stern nod.

"I'm hoping that all we will merely have to do is test out and see who's more dominant. Their king or our princess. But if they attack do not kill, merely run right through them or jump over them. If not knock them out. Please, please, do not allow any harm to come to the princess. We've already had several years of terrible damage done to both her mind and body" Kyou knew all this better than most, after all he'd been inside my mind.

"Travel by night fall, sleep by day. The summer nights are cool and the morning are too hot. They waste precious energy and water within your bodies. One of you must be carrying or with the princess at all times" I sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

(Nightfall)

Kyou would be carrying me this night, if not so that he didn't kill any of the other demons, then because he was so use to it. Like me. "Let's get going" Splinters spoke, even though I was really the one leading this run.

"Ok"

"Did you pack the water?" asked Dark-Paw as she lifted a bag filled with nuts and berries for quick snacks.

"Yep" Night-Run gave her a nod tossing the water to Splinters. He had the coldest body temperature and he moved a lot like water when he ran.

"So do we start now?" I yawned at the end of my question. Kyou was just waiting for their signal. He ran out ahead, and they followed from behind. Night-Run was the first to catch up. She was fast, her body cut right through the air from how perfectly she was bred for running. "Wow you're fast" I said on Kyou's back.

"Oh this? This is nothing, this speed is just my short stop run"

"Really? Stop!" I barked out. They all did as I said. "Race!" I smiled and jumped off Kyou's back.

"Sure!" she answered me in a second "To where?" she asked.

"Um…" I sniffed around.

"There's a lake just up ahead about five miles away, all the way to there" I said.

"Sure" Dark-Paw walked ahead and held her hands up between us. I got into my running position.

"You go on go, Lets start this race. Ready! Get Set!! GO!" I dashed ahead of her almost at full speed. She smelled surprised. She had to push herself just to catch up to my side. "Damn it! You can run fast!" she growled out at me. I smirked and pushed myself to full speed. I was on all fours, my tongue was lolling out, my lungs were burning once I was at the four and a half mile point but I didn't slow my run. I smelled Kyou right behind me, not even a foot away.

I leaped and made it to the lake before Night-Run. Kyou was there before she even was, he didn't seem fazed by the fast run I'd shown. Night-Run came panting; "You weren't a part of the race" she pointed at Kyou. He ignored her and lifted me up into his arms. She snorted annoyed that she had lost to a mere child of seven or eight.

Splinters and Dark-Paw came soon, allowing Night-Run to catch her breath. Kyou lifted me onto his back, his arms holding my legs in place. Though it did help that Dark-Paw had tied me on his back with a sash. When Morning came we were half way to the cat kingdom. I hadn't slept a wink like everyone else. We stopped at a shady pond, everyone had a drink. Including me, Splinters leaned up against a tree instantly falling asleep. Dark-paw was left with guard duty till she felt she could no longer keep her eyes open or by the time the sun was about to not be blocked by the trees.

Kyou lied down in the shade using his tail as a pillow; but his hand was still under it, as he turned his head, his body still facing up, I crawling to him. I lied my head down on his chest. His legs were apart both bent. My legs were curled up and my arms lied against his chest and stomach, that way only my upper half was on him. My tail curled up as well, between my legs then out to Kyou's face. Out tails warped against each other like Yin and Yang. We slept like that till the afternoon. He was awake first I knew because in my dream I could feel him breathing; when I woke I licked my lips.

"You're up?" Kyou asked. I sat up out of habit and rubbed my eyes till I felt half awake. He stood and straightened his kimono, putting on his armor. I held my arms out to him like a child; he put his hands under my pits and lifted me onto my wobbly feet.

"Good morning, princess" I looked behind me and Night-Run was there; I smiled and laughed like a child slightly, my eyes closed. I yawned again, It seemed that Night-Run was on guard so in turn I held my arms out to Kyou. He lifted me, "I'm hungry" I said. He lifted his nose and sniffed around. I did the same.

"Dark-paw's bag has some berries, and a few hunger suppressers" Kyou bent down and lifted the bag, opening it. He took a hand full of berries and I took a handful as well. I munched on them savoring the taste of each berry, this might be my last meal or my second last. Either way, I was going to make the most of it. When I was done eating like a child I bent over the water starring at the fish in it. When I lowered myself to a ball, I hugged my knees to my chest. The small fish were simple yet as they swam along the water they became arrays and rainbows.

Kyou walked to me and stood next to me starring at my blue eyes as I starred at his. Then he bent down in the same position I was in, except his hands were on his knees. "What are you starring at that can be so amusing that you would smile in such a way?" he asked me. Night-Run looked at the water as well, interested in a child's point of view on complex things such as life; changed into simple words like pretty, shinny, colorful, est.

"I was starring at the fishes, see" I pointed at them as they swam by again, unaware that they were just swimming in circles and not to a different place "they seem so happy and peaceful, they live for the moment while we live for the future. That's why they get more out of life. If you're always looking for a better future but don't look at what you already have and think 'hey, this is good enough' then you'll never know what happiness is"

Nigh-Run and Kyou fumbled for a moment; my words… quite difficult—for someone who does not know the hardships I've gone through—to comprehend. I shyly laughed "Just discard what I just said" I stood up my small hands in fist. I walked away slightly but then paused, thinking again about that dream of mine again.

"Ke… he knows where I live… he can still return in a few years and just slay everyone in my village. Even if I die now, tomorrow, or even if I live. He'll always come back" my eyes narrowed, "If we go there he'll come to my village and kill everyone. If we don't go he'll attack the dog demons and then later on attack my village… my friends… my family… lose-lose situation don't you think?" I looked back at them both; Night-Run seemed most confused.

'NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!!' I wanted to screamed, going through such a stress that made me want to lash out, scream, and cry like a child. I put my hands on my head, my ears back as my claws pinched my skin 'BUT I can't Even Do THAT!!' I twitched unsteady. Of course my large aura was being let out during the stress. 'If I try to save them, I'll die and they may die as well. If I let them die, I'll die on the inside with them…' I fell on my face the world going black as I tried to deal with these emotions, alone. I was sent into the darkness, I was in a warm place… but it wasn't my happy place, it wasn't my mother's womb I guessed… it was just like a channeling of my own blood that I was in. My haired blood red and my body curled up as I had been inside my mother. I tried to pretend that she had been kind, and had wanted me at all, that my father was mine and that right now I was at my nine month point. Both my parents swooning over me whispering sweet nothing to me as I kept myself in a curled up ball hearing their beautiful voices and smiling as they spoke my name to me repeatedly, over and over again.

"I hear voices…" I whispered in my strange state of sleep. But they weren't the ones I wanted to hear.

D: **Why do you even try?**

M: _**Why bother?**_

H: _This is to stressful for even me_

D: **Then let's just kill him!**

HD: They'll attack us then, I can't risk having anyone die other than myself and that vicious demon

M: _**Your problem is that you care too much**_

H: _If she didn't care she would just lash out and kill them all!_

D: **You can do that, just let me and the Miko out we'll kill all those demons like chopped meat!**

M: _**And the sense of your fighting would be?**_

HD: I DON'T WANT BLOOD SHED!! I don't want people to die; I just want everyone to get along. If everyone got along I wouldn't have to continually go back and forth between the real me, the princess me, and the me everyone wants me to be.

M: _**You can't be everything**_

D: **You can't do everything**

H: _Face it you're not god_

D: **You can**** ride your emotions**

M: _**You can**__** forget who you are**_

H: _You can__ forget what you are doing_

D: **and dream about what you want to be true**

HD: But what if I cannot wake up while I'm dreaming? What if I'm too scared to face the truth?

M, D, H: _**Would anyone care? **_**Would anyone notice,** _that there's one less half demon in the world?_

#X#

I jumped from my strange blackness, it had came so suddenly, I had just felt so alone that I could not help but feel slightly sick with nausea. A towel had been on my head. Everyone around me was starring at me, three, easily, recognizable faces Dark-Paw, Splinters, and Night-Run. "Princess you're awake again!!" Night-Run jumped to my side and hugged me close. Dark-Paw started to cry Splinters tried not to cry as he consoled the quiet Dark-Paw.

"How long—ugh!" I coughed at the strange feeling in my voice and throat. It was hot and scratchy. Like I hadn't drunken water for a long time and my body wasn't prepared for it, "Ouch…" my voice was hoarse but they could hear it "how, long… was I out?" I strained to speak. Night-Run passed me water in a bamboo canteen. "Thank you" I drank it up in several swallows.

"You were out for ten days" I had water in my mouth and I was suddenly surprised I spit the water out all over Night-Runs face.

"What!?" I still spoke weakly but I was speaking.

I looked around, we were in a strange white marble room and what I was sleeping on was an expensive futon. "Your heart stopped beating" Splinters spoke now, "but Kyou said that you were alive so we sent him ahead with Night-Run they ran straight back to the palace, in less than half a night. A special doctor checked you out; he said you were stuck in a spirit mode but that you were alive"

"We didn't know how long your body would last like that, you didn't drink water, you didn't eat food, you didn't even breathe you were dead basically except your spirit was alive. You had a barrier around you that only let certain people in, Kyou could get in, Kagome-Sama could get in, and Inuyasha-Sama could get in. You didn't let us in nor Sesshomaru-sama, the doctor had to examine you from the outside" Dark-Paw said her eyes red from crying.

"Wait" I croaked, "Kagome and Inuyasha were here?"

"Yes just three days ago. They were worried sick, but one thing was interesting. It seems that one of Kagome-Sama's pups reacted to you. Your barrier dropped when she came in and your heart started up again. You could almost see the pups hand, literally fingers and everything like as if it was reaching out to you. Like begging for you to come back from your dream world" she said.

"Damn it" I jumped out of bed, hopping to my feet but instead falling to the ground. Miserably I looked back at my feet they seemed normal, but after such a long time of not using them they'd become weak. I leaned over my claws breaking the marble tile as they sank into it.

"Yasha?" Night-Run looked down at me.

I felt my eyes gather water, my tears fell down to the ground and I snapped my head up screaming "TAKE ME HOME!! TAKE ME TO KAGOME!! LET ME SHOW HER I'M ALRIGHT!! There's no need for her to worry about me!! There's no Need For Her To Be Scared!! She's having three pups! AND I'M CAUSING HER ALL HER STRESS!!" my body and mouth paused there, I suddenly couldn't move. My body lurched forward once again and I vomited out blood.

I remained on the floor untouched, as I panted inhaling and exhaling through my mouth my bloody tongue hanging from my mouth. My body moved with my breaths, my bloody hands on the floor as I starred at the blood, my own blood. I was grabbed; my back pressed against a soft body, a hand was placed over my mouth to stop me from both screaming and vomiting. I was turned around so that my chest pressed against the body instead. I didn't look up the smell that reached my nose was too familiar, Kyou. When my body returned slightly too normal I noticed that his body was burning, yet he held me tightly. I became scared that there was nothing I could do.

He wasn't wearing his armor but his mouth and nose were both covered by a black fabric. I pressed myself against him letting the barrier I held fall. I sensed other people in the room but I did not let my grip on him fall. When someone came to close I gave them warning growls, then I attacked if they came to close to _**my**_ Kyou.

I was channeling my powers to Kyou, so his body trembled and quaked. I was still much stronger than him. When I stopped I merely remained gripping him with one hand, the other hand on my mouth. Forcing myself to not become nauseated and vomit out more blood. I looked down at my clothes; it was white and stained with red. So were my hands and hair.

He lifted me correctly so that I curled against him like I had in my dream; maybe I wasn't in my mothers womb wishing. Maybe I was in Kyou's arms dreaming. He held me close to his heart. "I'm taking her back, she'll just have another attack if I don't" he said.

"It's her stress levels they were so high when she fainted and when she vomited. But how are you going to replace that blood she lost?" it was Night-Run.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to ask this but… I want all three of you on patrols near the forest" he growled at them and held me close. He began walking. I was in his arms as he walked; he pulled me closer and squeezed me it helped me not to vomit.

-X-

I couldn't fall asleep; I felt nausea often sneaking up on me. Kyou had to stop running once just to let me vomit more blood out. This time it gushed worse and I fell backwards my hair became red with the blood I had vomited out. He gripped me tighter this time. But when we got to Kagome's hut the nausea got to its peak, I held it in. Using my hand to cover my mouth.

"Kagome…" he called. Inuyasha came out first; Kyou covered me with the sleeves of his Kimono. "Ya, what do you want?" he asked.

"Someone needs to talk to her, but she's weak right now. She's also very stressed, I would allow her to go by herself but I worry that in this condition it may do her more harm than good" he lifted his kimono slightly. I heard Inuyasha take two steps back gasping in surprise. But he let Kyou in; I gripped his kimono tighter as I felt that pull I had before. That chugging vomiting feeling. Kyou gripped me tighter as he sensed this. His grip choking me slightly.

I coughed when I smelled Kagome in the room, "Kagome…" I whispered. I turned and looked at her.

(Kyou's POV)

I looked down at Yasha then back at Kagome. Making sure that Yasha did not become to sick, she stretched her arm out "I'm sorry…" she could barely hold her head up as she spoke. I had to change her posture.

Kagome took Yasha's hand, she in took air and hiccupped. "For what?" Kagome asked, she was worried about Yasha.

"I took him away didn't I? I stole him away and made him mine because of our blood… didn't I?" she spoke weakly but got her point made, Kagome held her arms out to me I passed her Yasha. She held her expertly in her arms.

"Yasha you did nothing, you can't help it. Don't make yourself sick over this"

"Yes but I've been making you worry!" Yasha coughed three times a drop or two of blood landed on her hands.

"Yes you have been making me worry, your making me worry about you. Sure I'm a little annoyed that when the pup is born he or she will be look for you, that they'll look for you if they're lost. But still, I want to bring him or her into the world. This pup is mine, and he or she can be as much related to you as they want" she kissed Yasha's forehead "but I'm happy to know that they'll still love me, they'll still want me around. Maybe I won't be on their mind as much as you are; maybe I'll be second best until they find a mate. But at least I know he or she will be looking up to a good person and that they'll be adored back forever by you as well"

"I can't help it Kagome… it's like a curse… he or she'll be a lot different. They'll follow me around the second they can, they'll do what ever I want them to do. And they'll adore me the same way I'll adore them, the fact that we can't bare to be away from each other; a strange obsession will be what we have with each other, the strange fact that we all will fit together like a broken piece of wood"

"Yes I understand this and I know this, and I don't care!" she held the hanyou child in her arms, "Please stop it! You're killing yourself with worry! For some reason, maybe because of the pup but I can sense how you feel I can understand what you're thinking almost. This pup really loves you, it's not just a blood bond the pup just adores you; the pup would rather die than live in a world where you do not exist" Yasha was slowly reasoning, she was relaxing she sat up in Kagome's arms and hugged her.

"And I love him too… even if he didn't have that blood bond I would love him like I love his brothers or sister and brother"

I coughed to interject they both looked at me, "This pup who's gender you do not seem to know is a boy. It's a pattern, male female, male, female. The great dog demon was male, Yasha is a female, this means that pup is male, and the next one will be female." Yasha looked down at Kagome's stomach, "More than that as well, the pup will be the one in the separate womb. He's just slightly younger than his brother and sister"

"How do you know all that?" Kagome asked.

"As I told you before, I can read minds as well as control the body and mind. The pup told me this himself. Like Yasha he is self aware, he can smell, hear, and even see our shadows as he grows his senses will become strong. But not as strong as Yasha's, she is alpha and he will be beta" I explained it simply, though Yasha understood this in her own way. Kagome did not.

After a few minutes of merely having Yasha resting on Kagome, relaxing better, now I allowed Inuyasha to come in. As he came into the room I exited it, before he entered he grabbed my arm and whooshed me around so that I faced him. He spoke lowly but his growl I heard "Be careful with your relationship with my daughter. Strike one ya hear?"

"A am merely a guard. When she die's I will die as well most likely" I turned and walked away, I stayed at a tree about two yards away from the house. Night-Run ran to me late at night, "_Where's the princess?_" she was in a dog form, it was small compared to mine and Yasha's I was sure, she asked.

"At home sleeping with both her parents. Why is there a need for her?"

"_No, it's just a dead woman roaming around. She smells slightly like her so I ran over to see_"

"Let her sleep, she's had a rough time deciding what to do. I'm still checking her thoughts when I sense her stress levels go up"

"_You best be careful_" she turned around and took a few steps away, "you're gonna kill yourself before you can protect her if you keep doing that" then she turned around again, "_I've heard that powers are given to dog demons in different and special ways. Like Splinters, he can answer any question about anyone's past. At the cost that he'll become weak for two weeks, I know yours goes much deeper_"

"Are you infatuated with Splinters?"

"_I do not love him, he's my pack. I care for those within my pack, besides he prefers women like Dark-paw not me_" she sat on her behind, her ears back like a pup. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"I've read all your thoughts, it's not very so often that a person dreams about one he does not like" she fell back on her haunches and growled. Her hair spiking up.

"_You don't know me! You don't know him!_"

"But I do know your thoughts" I recited them for her, "Good lord, why does he always look at her and never at me; his hair is so soft looking, makes me wanna burry my face in it and inhale his scent. Wait stop thinking these things you're making yourself blush!" I chuckled, in her dog form I could not see her face become red but I could feel her body heat rise. She sat back for a moment then pawed off with her mouth full of nothing.

"Black-Paw" I called softly, twenty seven seconds later she appeared in front of me.

"Yes sir?"

"Guard the house, circle it and make sure nothing suspicious or threatening comes around"

"We are you going?" she asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" I said walking away. She snickered "To you I'm either gay with Splinters or I have a secret lover, that's what you're thinking correct?"

"Hu?" these had been her thoughts, she blushed and remained silent, "It was just a joke to myself sir"

"Correct, I will ignore that for now and forget that had ever crossed _your_ mind" she nodded and bowed to me as I left. I set a brisk jogging pace smelling for the dead woman's scent. When I crossed it I had found something interesting there. Yasha was in front of the woman, she was crying slightly but her stress levels were fine.

She seemed to have just arrived there, "Mama…" she whispered. Kikyo… yes that was Kikyo. Her face was just as dark as I remembered it being, but she was dead now so she smelled of dirt and clay.

"Don't call me that you half breed" she hissed at Yasha, "you're worse than you were before"

"I just look younger is all" Yasha kicked the ground her tears fell, "Mama when I was a baby did I ever accidentally hurt you?" she asked looking up at Kikyo.

Kikyo hissed again disgusted of the presence of her half demon child, as many mothers and fathers were even if they knew the outcome. But you could not hate Yasha for it, after all for a half demon she was quite beautiful, she had gotten all the good qualities even though her blood mix had called for a nasty little monster. "Yes! You broke one of my ribs! You're the reason I'm dead! You! You, You!" Kikyo threw a spirit energy ball at Yasha. She blocked it with her hand as if it was nothing.

"I'm sorry Mama… you're right it is my fault. I should have never had been born, I just cause trouble…but mama… I'm sorry about how I hurt your body. I was just growing to quickly and you gave me no room to grow so I was both suffocating and barely eating. I was small when I was born"

"I don't care to know of your death you little ugly monster!"

"Call me what you wish mother but what you put me through is nothing like the torture my life is" Kikyo stood and walked to Yasha, I got in a position to attack her if she did anything. Kikyo raised her hand and smacked Yasha's face. Yasha merely turned her face around "You wanna hit this one too?" Kikyo's face twisted in anger that she could not break Yasha.

She attempted to smack her again but this time I grabbed her arm in the air, "If you touch her I swear I'll rip you apart. Her mother or not, no one should treat anyone like that" I tossed Kikyo to the side and bent down looking at Yasha's red cheek. I kissed it and licked it, I lifted her into my arms and she snuggled her face into the crotch of my neck. I faced Kikyo again.

"This pup… is mine!" I growled at her gritting my teeth together; one hand holding Yasha in a sitting position, the other hand on her back.

"She's no pup! She's a beast!" she screamed I growled at her when she increased the power in her hand. Something Yasha could not do because of her demonic skin. As she tried to attack me, Yasha held her hand out turning to face her.

"You can hurt me but you can not hurt him" she snarled at her own mother lashing out at her with demonic and priestess powers at the same time. Kikyo tried to block it but the priestess powers bit at her fake and evil skin. Yasha turned away for her, though that small attack did not kill her she hated attacking anyone. She gripped my kimono her claws digging into my stone hard skin. Her nose attempting to ignore the smell of her mother.

I jumped away sky high then back down to the ground pretty far away. "Princess I told you not to leave the hut"

She looked up at me "Kikyo started it; she called me out with those shikigami of hers… I had wanted to talk to her before. I'm sorry…" I put my large hand on her fuzzy short hair nuzzling the side of her head with my cheek.

She curled up against me and fell asleep in her place within me. Swiftly once again she began to grow, this time her skin and body both shifting at an even pace.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: I Can Leave If It Hurts Too Much…

A/N: Oh boy, damn sorry it took awhile. Two of my cousins had birthday parties, and if that wasn't bad enough I had to get a job. Now I baby-sit four times a week, and that sucks. Especially since the kids I baby-sit like to abuse me in a way. I got chased around by two three year olds and a four year old each carrying a plastic bat… oh boy was that fun.

Disclaimer: Uh, oh. Sorry guys still don't own Inuyasha.

Dedicated to:

EmoTomboyOnInWeekends LFanGirl- Well action's cool!! Go Neko-Chan!!

StalkerishEmmettFan- See what I mean Kyou is awesome!!

Chapter 25: I Can Leave If It Hurts Too Much…

When I woke the next morning I looked older, my chubby fingers were thinner. I felt taller, and now my hair had grown as well for once with me. Now instead of being short it was past my shoulders. Kyou was lying next to me still asleep. I went down and looked at his peaceful face, his lips and body both moving with the motion of air being pulled and pushed in and out of his lungs. I starred at him for god knows how long, just watching him breathe.

I did not notice when I bent down so that out faces nearly met, slowly I inclined forward. My lips slightly parted. When I saw his purple eyes begin to flutter I jumped back. He starred up at my face still half asleep, he raised his hand to my cheek "You grew" his angelic voice reached my ears, they twitched.

"I know"

"Your hair is longer" his hand touched my hair petting it slightly.

"I know"

He kept looking at me, then he stood, still slightly half asleep, lifting me with him. When I stood I was now up to his abdomen in height. "You're taller too" he bent back down and sat in front of me stroking my hair. His eyes were light purple, unlike his usual dark purple.

His head lunged forward, his body and head still half asleep. His lips met with mine, I felt my face become red but when his hand reached behind my head I felt like I was in a daze. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Ok, so there were parts of me that had grown faster than others. But then he jumped out of the embrace now fully awake.

His face was flushed for once he showed emotion. I blinked twice so confused. I touched my lips, "Was that a…"

"No! It was Not! I repeat! NOT!! A Kiss!!" he was back now, one hand supporting him the other straight out.

"Then what do you call that?" I asked.

"…" he remained silent; he stood his back to me. I growled at him dominantly, he couldn't help but turn back to face me. I jumped up so that my legs were both on the sides of his chest, both my arms on his shoulders holding myself up "What's up with you?" I asked, my face puckered with confusion. Then anger "I wanna be friends with you but its hard…" when I paused I began to quiver slightly "I can't read your expressions… you're rough and tough so its hard to know what I should do. Then there are times you make me wanna cry because I don't know what to do or say and I get really confused or sad for some reason…" I slid down off him.

"Maybe… maybe you should just be a normal dog demon. I can remove that mark if you want. You can keep your powers and go your way. You can forget everything and just live a normal dog demons life" Kyou looked down at me as I spoke, "I can give ya a few days to think about it. I'll go my way for awhile and you can go yours. Then we can meet back up when you want me to take off that mark…"

"Do you want me to go?"

"I want you to have a choice. I don't own you, so you should be free to decide… But ya gotta remember I ain't my grand father. I get rid of that mark it's gone forever…" I took four steps away… "I'll see ya in a few days"

I jumped away tears in my eyes already knowing exactly what I was going to do. I ran into Night-Run jumping onto her back "We're gonna finish that mission… by my rules".

"Ok what about Kyou? I don't smell him following you like he usually does"

"It's nothing, let's just go get Dark-Paw and Splinters" she jumped around smelling around for her partners. When she found them they quickly packed a few things, I changed into a different pair of clothes. Not because I might need to change into my dog form quickly and I didn't want to ruin my clothes but because of their scent. They smelled like Kyou, I hid them placing leaves over it slightly.

Two days later we were on the borderline between the cat demon kingdom and the out lands. "Here's were my rule comes to play" I turned to face them, "you all **must leave**"

"We can't just leave you here to face those cats all on your own!" Night-Run was the first to jump in, even though she was not the leader.

"Princess after all the years we've waited for you to lead us, will this be how it ends!!" now Splinters was slightly frantic.

"Shut it! I'm no princess. We all know that Kagome will be giving birth to a pup just about as strong as I am! He can be your leader"

"He's a beta he's just higher than Sesshomaru… there's no way the dog demons will respect him like they do you"

"But they all know another pup will be born later on, until them that beta is to care for all of you"

"But! Princess!" Dark-Paw whimpered.

"No more questions, go!" I growled at them. They jumped the two females whimpered as they left. I waited till they were far enough to let out my full aura and my five tails. I did not hide myself as I ran straight towards the cat prince. Many of the cat demons who tried to stop me were lower cats. I jumped over the large cat and kicked higher with my leg, jumping towards the palace. Of course not all cats hated dog demons. There were a few that had punched their own kind for me to get through. Cats made each other slaves; dog demons took their rule over the cats making that illegal by law. I growled at the cat's guard halting to a half run. I kicked the cats face as the other tried to grab me. I pushed his back jumping over the two. The third guard managed to catch my foot as I almost made it above him. My claws I swiped at his right eye, I scratched his eye just enough for him to maybe be blinded. He fell over yowling in pain.

I ran right into the palace, four cats attempted to dog pile me (no pun intended). I smacked over them and pushed the last one off myself. I bit into ones leg with poison as he attempted to kick me. I pulled him over myself swinging him like a bat then tossing him. I jumped once again over the stupider guard on the inside. Once I finally made it to Ke he was guarded by a sum of seventy cats, his parents were there and so were two younger members of his family. They seem to know they were lesser beings to the family and kept their presence hidden when I had came in.

Ke stood, "Awe so glad to see you came"

"Don't play with me cat! I'll kill your men, every last one of them! Including the pup your mother is carrying" his father hissed.

"Guards! Attack!! We will not Let These Dogs Rule Us Again!!" I saw who was hesitant and who was not, the ones who were hesitant because of far or because they felt they had no reason to attack me. I growled a warning at them "Cats, I promise you I come here with no reason to kill. I have merely slightly wounded a few men, but not to any murdering as you have done to my tribes. So I say this in peace, Fall Back, Allow me to prove that the dog treaty still stands firmly and I will go in peace"

"And How Do We Not Know This PUPPY will not Betray Us!? HOW ARE WE TO KNOW IF SHE IS MERELY A FAKE!! She came alone! Wouldn't the dogs want to protect their mutt of a princess?" the king stood now. Several of the cats became stronger with his energy while several hindered back, knowing how true my blood was.

"I swear I am the True Blood. Had I not been wouldn't I have been born as weak and as feeble as a human? Yes I was mothered by a human, fathered by a half demon. But that makes me something stronger. Something you cats cannot control. My mere weak human mother you see was the great protector of the Shikon Jewel!"

More of them fell back in fear, "Do you still wish to fight? Or will we be talking trash about your disgusting blood all day!? Cat ATTACK!!" I heard the cats hiss as they attacked me. Without fear I attacked them each, my eyes closed so I could concentrate and kill those in which really meant harm. When I had killed about thirty the cats retreated back, and those who had wanted me and were strong enough to had crawling over to my side. Soon enough my numbers were twenty and theirs were fifteen or so. More guards went to the cat's side.

I heard a growl soon enough, out of habit I turned to face it. Kyou? He jumped in front of the crowd, in a low crouching position. His ears forward, his chest out, his claws scratching the floor. "Kyou! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm protecting you, it's the only thing I can do, it's the only thing I want to do. Just going home for my swords was difficult enough" I blinked surpised, "Don't YOU GET IT DAMN IT!! I'm a Guard! I was Born To Protect you!! Anything you want me to be, anything you want me to do I will make happen! But I Will NEVER leave Your Side!!" The cats began to attack again.

My claws met with the first one in front of me. Then I kicked the one behind me, jumping above them as well. I glided easily to Kyou's mother then put two claws around her. One hand against her neck, ready to slit her open. The other around her young one within her belly.

"I will kill her if I must, tell your cats to back off!" her mate jumped in fear, while Ke took two steps back.

"BACK DOWN!!" the king yelled.

"Ok good. Do you remember what the great dog demon smelled like"

"How am I to know?! I knew him as a young pup only!"

"Then who knew him!?"

"My father!"

"Get him!" I growled. He jumped and as I pressed my claws closer to her, "Well?"

"He's dead! How am I to know what to do!?" I growled.

"You should know these things! Can't you even tell by my aura!? I'm stronger than you, I can even fight better than you, I'm a freaking monster if I'm not related to royalty! Would I have ran in here ready to die or kill?!" Ke hissed I sensed him attempting to attack me from behind, Kyou pounced him punching his face. They fought on the ground tumbling. "Touch her and you die" I heard him growl at Ke.

"Well?! Cat!? Will you risk the life of your mate and son or would you rather fall back and summit?!" he tried to go against my aura. It wasn't that hard to make him fall back. After all, his mate's life was in my hands. "Good" I held her with one arm now. Ke was against the wall Kyou's claws dug into the wall making it impossible for Ke to get out of his clutches. In fact he was choking.

"Do you fall back then?" I asked him. I felt something stab my back, almost through my heart. I looked down at my chest, a sword had gone through it. I turned to the woman next to me. My eyes flashed red, I tried to keep control of the beast within me "**Are You Ready To Die? No more nice little Half Demon**" the demon chuckled as he took almost complete control, she was going to murder the woman with the pup.

My head twitched to the left my fangs grew as well as my claws. The demon about to swipe at her chest and end it was forced to break her arm instead. When the woman screamed out in the pain the demon smirked. She turned to face the man with that wicked smile "**You be glad my master won't let me kill you. Fucking half demon, you should have taken advantage of that weak child and fallen back as she asked. But no, with your pride in between your legs you cowered in fear and attacked her**"

"Guards!!" the man screamed trying to get away as his guards ran for the demon. She didn't even attack the men; all she did was walk towards the man. Her claws attacking anything they touched. When she got a hold of them she would toss them back. She was patient today, usually with blood thirsty lust she would attack blindly. There was no good blood near by other than Kyou's, she saw him as a friend. So she settled for the next best blood, the cat kings, or Ke. And since the cat demon King had pissed her off he was dead.

Suddenly she wildly growled and lunged forward attacking him, her teeth snapping closed in front of his face. "Ok! I Give! I Give! Please don't kill me!!"

"**Too Late!**" she howled exploding into her dog form, she didn't crush the man. In fact she was playing with him, see how long it would take before he screamed. When he saw the demon in her dog form, blood red eyes with purple poison dripping down her large canine teeth he screamed and cried out. She put one paw on him, slowly she added pressure. The man screamed and withered beneath her. Suddenly he popped, his boy crushed into a red pool bellow her paw; she smirked wildly and looked around the room.

"**Well ****Catz**** still think you're all so tough?**" she was going to kill them I knew so, yet I wanted her to. Those who had attempted to kill my family, by brothers, my sister, my friends, my father, my mother, Kyou, even me. And now… they were going to die.

The human gripped my legs, begging for the madness to stop. I looked down at her and spoke my word "Sorry…", the demon lashed out one poison attack at half the cats, killing many of them instantly.

"Are You Men or Are You MICE?!" I heard Ke scream at them, "FIGHT!!" Kyou growled his hand closing over his mouth. But then I remembered Ke had a tail… I could feel Ke smirking, I changed into my human looking form as I ran towards him unable to speak. Everything was so crystal clear. The pounding of my heart, the screams of the men I had attacked. The pounding of feet from the men attempting to block me. And then the one sound that came from Kyou's mouth as he was stabbed with a poison dart "Prin…cess…" then he fell limp. Ke tossed him to the side. I stopped right on my feet, even though I was naked and exposed and I knew this I had to pause. The rage came on all too fully as my eyes went from Ke's hands filled with green poison, to Kyou's dead limp body, to the men, and back to Kyou again. I howled in rage.

I knew dog demons would come to my aid, the howl I'd let out was an all out attack symbol. I turned to the cats I had though deserved a chance "**If You are on my side you are to be stripped of your clothes, on the ground on your knees. This is a symbol to my men that you are the new cat demons… the rest of you… will all Die**" my eyes rolled back then came back and golden stilts, red and purple markings appeared on my skin. I howled out again changing into my full dog form. I attacked at anyone and at everything, Making sure the body of my protector remained unharmed. I bit Ke and chewed on him like a doll, not enough for him to die. And as he tried to insert poison in my mouth, it back fired against him. Dog demons like me had no problem digesting with poison within our mouths.

I tossed him against the wall where he hit it and fell back down. His men attempted to help and kill me with spears. I pushed them away crushing a few and poisoning others. I saw when the other dog demons entered they helped me with the last few weaker demons, Sesshomaru was there. I changed back into my human form falling into his arms. "Yasha?"

I didn't listen I jumped out of his arms running over to Kyou, his heart was still beating. It was a weak beat but it was beating. I quickly removed his armor and pulled open his kimono slightly. I put my ear against his chest, and then I bit into his heart sucking out the poison and his blood both at the same time. It would cause him some discomfort, he wiggled and moaned panting; unable to close his mouth his pants were short and connected. His heart began pumping faster. When his blood tasted like blood and no poison reached my lips. My fangs retracted I pulled back and next to him vomited out the poison.

Many of the dog demons had been starring at this wondering whether or not I was partly vampire. A kimono was placed over my shoulders covering me; it was white and now stained with red because of me. I looked behind me, Ukiyo's father was there Jan. "Hey princess are you alright?" he asked, helping me up as I sat up. I covered myself with the white kimono stained reddish-green.

"I'm fine" I looked back at Kyou, his purple eyes were open as he starred at me. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He couldn't move much but he managed a half smile and to lift his hand slightly above his chest. I took it and rubbed my cheek against it.

His finger edged me closer to his face, my ear came closer and he whispered for my ears only "I am now". I blushed as he spoke, his head turned slightly so that it could kiss my bloody hair. I sighed and put his hand back on his chest. I held my kimono together with my hands and walked towards the surviving cats. The two kitten twins from the king's family were pressing their heads against the ground stripped to their lion clothes.

"There were many cats who asked for peace outside princess, they should be coming here soon. Also it seems that every abandoned child at the moment has a parent who was killed by us yet they wish to be ruled by us" one of the higher dog demons told me this passing me a red sash. I tied it one giving him a nod.

"Cat demons cannot be true to anything they do not agree. Even at the age of a pup…"

I looked down at the mother who was holding a pup within herself, I growled at her. "Up woman" I growled. She did as I said. "Why Should I Be KIND Enough To Give You Peace?!" I growled at her angered by her presence.

She could not answer; the child within her was four months of age, the same age and size I had been at birth. If I killed her I could cut her out and spare the kittens life. "I ment no harm…" she was lying, she wanted to become the queen and rule over the cats, and I laughed snorting at her.

"You're lying" I cut her at her neck, "but your child is not" before she fell I caught her putting her down to the ground, I used my claw to open her from the womb; many of the more sensitive cat men whimpered.

"She'll be fine" I lifted the healthy baby girl, she cried loudly in my arms umbilical-cord still connected. I imagined myself and it was quite easy to do so. We were the same age, we looked pretty much the same, and her parents were both dead. I cut her cord from her mother when she stopped her crying. She opened her eyes; they were silver and new to the world. So innocent and pure, I smiled at her and then carried her correctly. I looked down at her twin brothers; "stand children" they did as I asked.

"Both of you will be the new rulers of the cat kingdom. You both know the reason your father forced you out of his life and not Ke?"

They shook their heads at the same exact time. "He pushed you away because he knew you liked dog demons, you both are the true airs of this kingdom"

"And our sister?" the blue eyed one spoke first, and then the brown eyed one spoke "Who will care for her?"

"You both will, as well as a nanny" I passed them their little sister, blue eyes held her while brown eyes cooed at her she giggled at them both.

"I make my leave now" Blue eye's head snapped up when I spoke with my back turned already seven steps away with a dog pup who had been involved with the fight jumping at my heels. He looked about 13.

"Princess!" he meowed.

I looked back at him and his brother. Both of them spoke, "Thank you for this second chance" I put my head down, my bangs covering my eyes as I walked.

"Why'd ya do it princess?" the dog boy asked, confused at my reasoning, "they're cats and they threatened to kill you and your mate. Would you want to kill the heirs of the throne? Keep them straight?"

"I do not blame those who have tried not to do wrong; I shall not kill a pup that hasn't had the chance to live… because they all deserve to live…" he tilted his head, "It's ok if you don't understand, had you known my life you would understand my reasoning" he followed me on four feet.

Kyou was being sat up by two other men; I was at his side in a second. I sniffed him making sure he was fine. His body could fight off the last of the poison. I put my hand on his left arm, it was bent strangely he hissed in pain. Ke had broken it to insure his poison would kill him. "Can I have some help to carry him home?" I asked the last few remaining dogs, two dog boys, twins, ran to me ready to help. Both looked 15, they lifted him helping him walk, "Careful with his left arm" the boy eased up on his hold and moved to his waist to hold him up.

Besides the twins who helped, seven other dogs followed me home as I walked. They were all young, the youngest being 12 the oldest being 15. We didn't walk with much hurry, one of the younger boys had offered to carry me but I refused him. Kyou limped and starred at me the entire time during the walk; as soon as we got home I would give him medicine. Fix his arm, which would have healed by its self in a mere two days, and make sure he was rested.

"Princess, can we have a break? We've been walking for the whole day" I sighed, well they were still young… in a way.

"Sure" I said, the twins set Kyou down leaning against a tree. The rest of the boys set up groups to do work, some were going top get fruits, others were going top find meat, one was going to make a fire then start searching for a river or a place to bathe and get water from, one more was going to make some bandages, and I was going to make both medicine. The 12 year old boy stayed behind to fetch me anything I needed. I put Kyou's head down against the ground on the soft grasses, his good hand touched my hair "sleep" I whispered.

The boy tossed some wood into the fire making it larger and stronger. I turned and looked around for what I could use for poison medicine; I sniffed around looking around the opening. I found a dark green weed plant that was good for fatigue, I lifted this and tossed it towards the boy; he caught it in his mouth. I guessed that he was more of a shape shifter than a human shaped dog, some newborns were born in their dog shape and shape shifted later when they learned how to or if their parents wished the dog priest could shape shift them into their human forms.

I walked a little deeper and collected a few berries which were poisonus if eaten but were good for cuts. I found a bush of herbs and plucked a few of them out. This was all I needed; I walked back to the campsite and put the stuff into the boy's arms. I pulled a nicely sized rock towards me in the clearing, I punched it in so that it had a round dent in it, and then I ripped a sleeve from the Kimono and held my hand out in back of me "Berries". The boy put a hand full of berries in it.

I squezzed them together and a blue juice gushed out gathering in the center of the thick kimono, "Leaves" I held my blue hand out again. He placed them all in it. I chewed them, keeping my tongue away from the stinky leaves; spitting out any spit that gathered to much flavor into the blue juice, then I put the leaves in it and mashed them together. "Herb" he passed me the last ingredient.

I cut it straight in half and the green liquid that dripped onto the medicine made it change to a white color, then it became smooth and creamy like frosting on a cake—except it didn't taste so sweet. I lifted it and walked to Kyou's side, the boy followed. Kyou's purple eyes starred up at me "eat this" I put the herb in his mouth. He chewed it and ate the plant.

"And this" I took my clean hand and put some of the medicine in it, he licked my hand clean, not complaining about the taste nor the smell. I rubbed the last of it all over the sleeve and rapped it around his broken arm; I bent it correctly and made sure the bones were healing the way they should.

When the other boys came back, I used the leaves to make the cast and hold it in place. I ripped my other sleeve and the rim of my kimono to make a sling.

"There that's better" I smiled at my work, one of the 14 year old boys passed me a fish.

"Would you like it princess? It's the biggest fish" I shook my head and chewed on the fruits; Kyou sat up and with one hand ate three fish.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked him as the boys laughed and told stories about how scared the cat demons had been.

"Much, thank you for the medicine. And please do not flaunt over me princess; this is a mere flesh—" I stopped him there putting my finger to his lip.

"Been there heard it" I growled slightly, "tell me the truth did it hurt much?"

"It didn't hurt much, but he did step on it twice. That's when it really hurt; when he cracked the bone he hadn't moved it much out of place. When he stepped on it I lost most of the feeling on it, but now it's much better" he spoke hushed.

"Maybe we should go home ahead, you think you can hold on to my fur through out the night?" I asked him. He gave me a nod. And so we waited for the dog boys to go to sleep, at around midnight I had walked Kyou and myself a good ten yards. I removed my clothes behind a bush and discarded it there.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight does it not princess?" he said/asked.

"Ya" I looked up at the full silver moon that shone brightly in the sky. I smiled and waved at my grandfather in the moon, as well as my star… but he was right behind me. I smiled and changed into my dog form. Kyou's hand was on my fur as he walked trying to get in front of me. I bent down and he pulled himself up, along with the help of my snout. He sat himself between my shoulder blades, he fit perfectly between them. He clutched some of the fur; I stood back up and ran at a jogging pace slow enough that Kyou didn't have to worry about falling off. In fact he sat up during my midnight jog. Being that I was in my dog form I did pass lands quite quickly.

"_Ya'll doing ok up there?_" I asked him.

"I'm good, you can go a little faster if you want" he gripped my fur tighter just in case I did but I remained at the same pace.

"Yasha… in your dream with the pups… why did you yell out Yuzuyu? Why not father, mother, or even my name?" he asked. I though back to the end of my dream, my pace skipped a jump but I got back into my pace easily.

"_Yuzuyu… I guess it was what I wanted to name my—our daughter_" I staggered at the end but I said it correctly in the end.

"Bells… silver bells…" (This is not a true translation; I just prefer this one to the other, Yuzu means citrus fruit yu means hot water or increasing) "Well I guess the name matches…"

"_What do you mean_?" I asked him slowing to a trot, we were close to the village.

"In your dream you heard bells going off, and when you saw the girls silver hair the automatic response is the name Yuzuyu"

"_Yuzuyu…_" I sighed remembering the warm little red body I had been holding, the short silver hair that flowed onto my arm, her flushed pink face with her beautiful dark purple eyes. I smiled at the memory not wishing to go farther than that one spot where I felt it was just me, Yuzuyu, and Kyou all in one yet not together physically.

"_We should be there soon_" I said walking now, changing to the right so that the humans would not see my demonic form and become scared then begin attacking us as well as Inuyasha and Kagome; and anyone associated with them.

Kyou stepped off me and held my fur leaning on my side but still walking on his own some how. When we were closer to where I hid my clothes I nudged him, he was half asleep "Hu?" he turned to face me.

"_My clothes, I need to go put it on_" I walked him near a tree and he sat himself down his body sagging down like a weeping willow. I yawned in my dog form, which sounded more like a whimper/howl. I walked behind the tree, and changed back into my small human form. With wobbly legs I fell on my butt; unable to walk for a moment or two I crawled around looking for my clothes. When I found them I sloppily put them on. I hadn't tucked in half my shirt, nor had I pulled up my sleeves, my pants were baggy and hung down on my legs, you could see my bare naked hips from my hakama pants, and I hadn't tried to close the Haori it was closed enough that you couldn't see my breast and that's all I needed to know. I walked back to Kyou.

"Done" he tried to get up on his own, but he couldn't do it. I let him lean on my head, being that I was too short to do much more. When we got back to Kagome and Inuyasha's house, we let ourselves in. Kyou staggered, I pulled him to help him walk. When we made it to the spare bed room which was mine Kyou lied down on the floor his broken arm over his other, his legs the same way. I curled up next to him in the same position but to the right my back and head pressed against his back.

(Kyou's dream POV) (OMG! Kyou has dreams!?)

I'd never been here… it was sunny yet I could not see, it was clear where I was yet I was lost. I could hear panting a few whimpers and screams and something always seemed to tighten around my right hand's wrist and bite into my palm. Then a sudden jolt ran through my body and a scream woke me from my daze.

I could see Yasha she was the one who was screaming, she seemed to be in labor she was the one biting and screaming words no one could or would ever comprehend. A screech ran through her body and she became quieter whimpering in pain, two hands passed me a blanket. I held my hands out using only my palms to push away the child. I sat Yasha up as she took the child from the hands. She kissed the little baby, "Yuzuyu…" the baby's eyes fluttered open and they were… mine. Little purple eyes on a small pink faced baby and she was mine…

I held my hands out now, asking for Yasha to pass me the child. She smiled, still quite weak from labor. Her hands showed me how to hold our child without speaking. When she felt I was ready she placed Yuzuyu in my arms, one of my hands held her small weak head up. She was perfect, had there been any other word to describe her other than that I would have used it. She was perfect, with puffy flushed cheeks, her small strands of white hair that stuck up in all directions. She held her hand out wishing to touch my face. I put my nose against hers, she inspected me. She sniffed me, she knew me, I could tell by her simple early age thoughts that were filled more with shapes and colors than words and events. She knew no words for emotions but several things were clear to me.

She adored us as her parents, she loved red, and she wished to be held by soft warm arms like ours that smelled of peaches. I felt her wiggle in my arms; careful of my claws I switched her position. Now I under stood why my father had been so scared. I was afraid as well but for my mate… Yasha's sake I'd carry her, but it made me feel giddy with joy. I wanted to carry her more often. Yasha held her arms out now, her blue eyes telling me all I needed to know. It did not hurt me to read her mind, we were already connected, body, soul, heart, mind, and person…

I passed Yuzuyu's small frail body to Yasha's which was as equally weak to me at least. Yuzuyu snuggled into her mother's chest, she curled up as she had been in her womb; I noticed something about her name. She had the same 'Y's' as both me and her mother and then the end of her name sounded like mine as well (Pronunciation Yu-Zuu-YU long U at the end short u in the beginning).

I turned Yasha's face gently so that she was looking at me, "I love you…" forbidden words I could speak on here. She smiled and kissed my lips softly; "I love you too" she had less difficulty to speak since this was where she came from. This was where we existed as one, where no one other than we existed. Yuzuyu's white blanket fell slightly from her head, I touched her snow white hair and ears with complete caution and delight that quelled out almost every other one of my senses. Her fuzzy hair was Yasha's color but it was my hair, little curls had already formed so that her hair would be like mine, fuzzy looking until she was old enough and grew it out. Once she grew it out it would become wavy like mine had been.

She bit Yasha's breast once, smelling food. I lost my bravado and sat behind Yasha as she fed Yuzuyu. Yuzuyu suckled on her breast, Yasha blushed in either joy or slight embarrassment. But she half smiled; I did the same kissing her cheek one hand on her waist as if that was my normal response. I sat up behind her, still much taller then her though she looked 14. One hand on her shoulder, my legs were on either side of her body, my cheek pressed against Yasha's white hair. When Yuzuyu was finished eating, she composed herself and held Yuzuyu out for me to see her as well. I curled one of my fingers as I reached to touch our daughter's cheek, careful of my sharp killer claws.

But how could something from a killer and an angel be so perfect? How could something ment to be impossible to control be more calm than my heart? How could I feel this all made sense?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Blue and Red are My Yin and Yang

A/N: OMG!! I'm so sad!! I'm sick, I can barely breathe, I can't ditch school, and I missed two days of an anime convention!! I'm so sorry it to forever for me to update, I was dying during the weekend basically sorry guys…

(IMPORTANT NEWS!!)

BTW I **ain't updating if only one person reviews**. I work hard on this story and it gets more than 40 times more hits than reviews. I swear **if I only get 1 review in the next chapter after it being up for two weeks well you know what? You can say bye, bye to this story and to me for a really long time** I'll go help my brother with school and do something else, maybe band, **I give up time to write guys please do give me at least 5 reviews**, **your time limit is about three weeks if I don't get 5 reviews or more (minus Neko-Chan—better known as ****EmoTomboyOnInWeekends LFanGirl****; cause you always review (thx by the way) then bye bye.**

VIP Dedications II:

EmoTomboyOnInWeekends LFanGirl- doesn't it just bug ya that poor little Kyou doesn't know what a good dream is? I just wanted to prove that he can have dreams too, enjoy this chappy!

Chapter 26: Blue and Red are My Yin and Yang

"Nine months!! Finally!!" Yasha held her arms up above her head stretching next to Sango and her huge belly. Well it wasn't huge, but compared to her usual size it was really big.

"What do you mean by finally? I can't see my legs, it's cold, I'm always hungry, and they keep kicking" Sango complained, her list already complete, "I think my legs might be the strings that attach me to them. I'm tiered, hey! Hoshi, Maro! Can you guys come out yet?" she asked the babies within her, one of them kicked and Yasha laughed snorting at the end.

"He said yes he'll be coming out soon. Don't worry Sango it'll just be another few days maybe three days or tomorrow. Don't worry though, I'll be right here in case Kaede can't get here through the snow" Sango rolled her eyes, she was often grumpy now a days and screeched at Miroku asking for him to do something for her in random moods.

I sighed; Sango obliviously rubbed her hands over the twins within her. She was afraid to bring them into the world, yet she wanted them to come into the world. My job was to remain here with the medicine, tell the pups what to do, and help Miroku when ever I could.

I turned looking around me, then choosing to stare out a window. The snow was building up, white and fluttering it made Yasha's cheeks flush, she always wore her under clothes and her kimono. Sometimes she wore a hat that kept her ears warm, Kagome had given that to her. She'd given me one as well, now when Yasha slept it was always with all her tails out; two bellow her and three covering her to keep her toasty warm. Sometimes she slept with me in her blanket, other times it was me and the two pups, rarely on her own. The younger pup crawled into my lap to keep warm; Yasha had gotten him a new Kimono. It was light green and perfect for the winter weather.

Shippo did the same but he did not crawl into my lap, he laid his head on my leg and his body remained half on the floor. With my hand I covered his entire back. My tail's tip swayed as it covered the two boys to keep them warm. "Well, wouldn't you make the perfect father?" Sango spoke referring to me.

I tilted my head, "Don't play innocent Kyou" Sango smiled, "you wanna have lots of kids when you grow up. Well you're really good with them"

"I have no need for a mate or a child. For my life my priority is to care for the princess and any of her pups"

"And if her pups are yours?" my eyes sprang for a moment, but I turned the other way not facing Sango. Yasha whispered into her ear "Was that really necessary to say?" Sango smiled and pat Yasha's ears. It was one of the few things that kept Sango calm. I sat against the wall, thinking about that little girl who continuously was in my dreams. Yasha was always there but so was our, nonexistent child, Yuzuyu.

Once Shippo and Mamoru felt warm enough they began tugging at my arms and ears "Come on! Let's play in the snow" they begged. I sighed and stood up, they cheered. I followed them outside into the winter land. The snow was finally sticking to the ground, Mamoru lifted up a hand full and threw it into the air; dancing around in the clear sheet of snow. Shippo tossed a snow ball at his face.

I snorted as they began fighting with the snow. I walked through the snow creating foot prints; use to the cold weather, my bare feet did not feel frozen. But soon I would have to go get myself something to keep my feet warm.

My ears jumped when I heard six words I hadn't expected to hear so soon. I ran back to the hut, Yasha was pulling Sango's form along with Miroku. She answered my unsaid question, "Her water just broke" she chocked for a moment. I lifted Sango and put her into the ready futon, "Kyou tell Shippo to get Kaede here, Miroku fetch me some of the boiling water and lots of towels, Kyou" she held her hand out "Medicine. I need it now while she's not vomiting out everything I give her" I went into my Kimono and tossed her the three medicines she'd given me.

She opened the one in the green bag and put the pills in Sango's mouth. She swallowed them immediately. I ran outside, "Shippo Sango's water just broke Run! Go get Kaede!" Shippo jumped to his feet and ran as fast as his short legs could take him. I grabbed Mamoru by the scruff, it did not hurt him at all "you go tell Kagome and Inuyasha. They can decide how to get here so just tell them" I put him down and he ran as well.

I went back to Yasha "It's gonna take awhile since she just went into labor, but once her breathing and pushes start coming in at about a three second rate one of the babies is coming" she explained quickly to Miroku. He put down the water and tried to get away "And just where do you think you're going!?" Sango growled at him.

"It's Taboo for men to be around when a child is born" Miroku said, following the rules that most men did.

"Hell's no, you got me pregnant so your ass is staying right there" I almost wanted to laugh. Sango was aggressive now, when just a few minutes ago she'd been as calm as a sleeping baby.

(Yasha's POV)

I was breathing at almost the same pace as Sango's; she'd been in labor for about the whole day, it was late into the night two days later… Sango couldn't push out the children. Both me and Kaede had done all we could and there was only one option left.

"We're going to have to cut them out…"

"But that'll kill Sango!" Miroku screamed, gripping her hand tightly.

"Yes and if we don't cut out those babies they'll all die!" I growled back. Sango weakly lifted her hand and grabbed my shirt.

"Please… save them, they're the future and haven't had a chance to live" she begged me. I lowered my head thinking for a moment, my bangs covering my face.

"Get some pain killer and dissolve it in water, bring me a pan of hot water, get me a fire pan, two needles and lost of string. Quickly!" everyone ran around to get what I needed, "Sango I'm gonna save all of you. I promise. I've never seen this done to a human but I've seen it done to demons. Usually we use our fangs but in my case I'm going to use my claws and a knife" Kyou passed me the vital of dissolved pain killers.

I splashed it over a small towel, and then rapped Kyou's hand in it "Let her bite that, it'll hurt her a lot but pain killers work whether you're inhaling them or swallowing them"

Inuyasha put down the tub of Hot water next to me; Kaede put some sterilizers in the water. "Kaede when I cut the children out I want you to sow Sango back together. She's going to live and I'm going to make sure she does" Miroku passed me a flame, two needles, a knife, and string. I put the sting in the needle, gave it to Kaede, and then took the knife.

"Miroku take Mamoru and Shippo outside of the room with you and close the door. Unless you want blood to get outside" I put the knife over the flame, accidentally burning my hand but I didn't mind.

"I can do it…" I cut through her skin with the burning knife she screamed through the cloth, biting down harshly on both Kyou's hand and the cloth. Her face was filled with sweat, she looked like my mother, but Kaede snapped me out of my trance. She was the only one who knew of my mothers dying face besides me. I cut Sango open and pulled out both of the newborns as carefully as I could. I passed one to Kagome, the one in my arms screamed crying as soon as he had air in his lung.

"Yasha!" my worst fears were realized in one sentence "He's not breathing!" I bit my tongue and traded babies with Kagome. I blew into the newborns mouth attempting to get him to breath. When that didn't work Kaede spoke, "Yasha forget it he's dead" tears ran down my face, I couldn't think all that clearly but I knew one more trick. I held him in one hand and smack his butt.

"Yasha! Stop It!! The Baby is Dead!" Kyou growled at me. But then a scream could be heard from his mouth. I starred at him within my arms.

"He's… crying" Kyou spoke softly unsure of what to say. I held him correctly in my bloody arms, tears ran down my face, out of joy "I'm sorry I had to smack you… I'm glad you could come into the world" I cried now kissing the newborns cheek.

"Can I… hold them?" Sango asked, her hands reaching for her children. I took the one from Kagome's arms and passed them to Sango. I looked down at her bloody stomach. I got down on my hands and knees and lapped up the blood. The wound would heal faster now and cause her less pain as well.

"Thank you Yasha" Sango thanked me, I almost wanted to bash my head in but instead I stood.

"I'm going to wash the blood off myself…" I stood and left the happy room just as Miroku and the pups entered, "I'm so tiered…" my words were whispers. I walked out into the cold snow towards my mother's entombment I walked up the frozen steps, the snow falling like a blizzard now.

"Hey mama… did you see that?" I asked the tomb, I sat down and clapped my hands three times in pray "when I was born they had to cut me out, I just had to cut out twins from Sango's belly… she's alive. In fact she's healthy and strong" Being a Miko did have its plus sides. I could make shikigami's.

Not the best, they weren't as good as my mother's. Hers felt real and big; mine were tinny but looked realistic. Ok so maybe mine were better in different ways, mine had a life of their own yet they wished to please me.

My Shikigami popped up out of the snow, it changed into a miniature of my mother… the nice side of her. "Hi momma…" sure it couldn't talk but I could see it.

"Yasha?" my name was called. I turned and looked around, when I saw the black hair of Kyou I sighed in relief. It was then that I noticed how cold I was, this weak human form of mine wouldn't make it through a winter if I couldn't change into a dog. "Well you got the blood off yourself. Come on, don't you want to be with Sango now? You just saved her and her children, she's forever grateful to you" he spoke walking next to me.

Then he kneeled down so that we were almost the same height. "I remembered my mother Kyou… I was cut out of her stomach… she was going to die anyway. It's hard work carrying a half demon if you're a weak frail human"

"It's not your fault" Kyou's arms hands snaked around from my back to hold me close to his warmer chest, "you didn't do it… you were gentle… they did it not you… they cut you"

"I've heard of half demons whom bite through their mothers womb and stomach. Am I really worthy of being more than they are?"

"You're no monster…" his words were gentle as he tried to convince me that nothing I had ever done was wrong, "you save lives not take them away"

I turned and put my face in his chest, accidentally knocking him down. The snow was covering us but we didn't mind. "Your hair is getting a lot longer ya know?" I smiled and nodded. My hair was already down to half my back.

"I'm gonna grow it longer this time. But your hair is longer too" I said pointing at the bangs that covered his face, and that trickle of hair that I could tie like Miroku's hair.

"I'll be cutting mine soon"

"Why? You would look nice with medium hair. I'd be able to play with it"

"Cutting it is just much more efficient, it's annoying having my hair out there for others to pull or grab" I rolled my eyes but though about it, he did have a point. I laid my head on his chest. It was cold now, "I wanna change to my dog form right now. It's cold"

Kyou curled me up into his chest and body, so that I was not touching the ground and so that I was barely exposed to the freezing weather "But this is fine too". My tail, instinctively, went around his body to keep him warmer; the same way his tail was on my back keeping me warm. I yawned loudly and he lifted me bridal style.

"I can walk ya know?" I said to him.

"Yes I know; I just prefer to carry you" I didn't complain. I didn't have much of a relationship with men, or in fact, anything thing.

"They must be worried; we've been out here in the cold for awhile" he placed me on his back and began walking.

"Speaking of which why run off in such a way? You just saved three lives today"

"I was born almost exactly like those pups, Sango's face looked like my mothers; and these are my first memories. A woman with pale white skin, sweat plastering her hair to her neck and forehead, a bloody smell, and the cold arms which carried me"

"Humans usually have a warmer body temperature than demons; half demons on the other hand are born flushed. And you were born in the summer, how could, those, hands have been cold?" he asked, thinking of everything possible.

"When I was born, I was born early remember? Which means my body temperature was hotter than, even, a half demons"

"It still is, you're sensitive to both the heat and the cold"

"So it just means I prefer being close to someone warm…" I heard the snow crunching beneath him, "you know the first time I saw snow I didn't know what it was? There was a baby born around this time in the village, Kaede was my caretaker and the village herbalist. But humans though it was bad luck to have a demon present as a child is being born so the baby's father tossed me outside"

Kyou chuckled slightly, "I can imagine your face '_Hey? What did I do?_' I'm sure that's what you were thinking" I smiled; Kyou had never laughed for me once before I liked it.

"But awhile after he tossed me out into the cold it started to snow. I just huddled up into a ball afraid of it. But once I reached for it and left a few drop into my small hand I though they weren't so bad, in fact they're kinda pretty. I still don't like the cold that snow brings but I do think it's pretty" he put me down when we were close to the house.

"At least they won't think you lied when you said you were going to wash off the blood"

"Hu?"

"The blood is off of you, the snow must have melted on your skin so the blood came off" I looked at my hands and arms, he was right. What else would I have expected from skin that, according to Kagome, is normally 115 degrees? She said that this is considered, for a normal human, a death fever. But to me it was my normal hot skin that cooled during the summer to a lower 87 degrees.

"Ok" I sighed and entered the house with flushed cheeks. Kaede was putting the bloody towels into the water.

"Let me help with that" Kyou offered leaving me to enter the room on my own. Kaede happily accepted and I walked down the hall, I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. I knocked twice then entered. Sango was asleep, Miroku put a finger on his mouth; the twins were also asleep. I walked to his side then kneeled down, "They're so small aren't they?" Miroku moved a stay hair from the, more, brown haired boy.

"Ya…"

"Took forever to get them to sleep though" he smiled, "Yasha…"

"Hu?" I looked up at him; I hadn't really been paying attention to his face.

"Thanks for everything… you saved my wife, my kids, and my life. We owe you one forever" he hugged me, "thanks for living" I put a hand on his back and then held him back.

"It's nice to be living" he let me go, removing a long strand of hair from my forehead and kissing me there. I blushed, still not use to being kissed anywhere by anyone. I smiled brightly, "What's their names?"

"The brown haired one is Hoshi, and the blue haired one is Maro. Just in case you're wondering Hoshi was the one you saved"

I touched Hoshi's plump arm with my finger, oh so careful with my claws. I was afraid to carry them; they looked more fragile than tissue paper from Kagome's time so I looked at them from above. Not asking to carry them. "Wouldn't you like to carry them?" Miroku asked me. I shook my head vigorously.

"They're weak and fragile and look" I lifted my hand to show him the claws I could use to kill them as well as him, "Miroku you don't understand this because you're human but it's hard to be a half demon or a demon who likes humans. If I reach for your arm I have to be careful that I don't accidentally crack your arm. If fact I'm sure that when I was in Kikyo's womb I broke one of her ribs just by lifting my hand to it.

"We're strong" I explained it to him simply and cautiously "sometimes we're so strong we actually don't even carry our own young for a week or two after birth. Did Kyou carry them?"

Miroku shook his head understanding that I ment well, "See Kyou being a full demon he knew he shouldn't carry them now. In a month or two he'll carry them, in two weeks maybe I will too but for now…" I ran my fingers on the new skin, keeping my claws up and away from their skin, "this might be the most I'll do"

"Then why will you carry a demon child that's a newborn?" Miroku asked.

"I'm a half demon a demons newborn skin is strong enough for my claws to pinch it, and they heal quickly. You humans don't. Better not to take the chance" I wiggled my nose and smiled inhaling new scents and memorizing them instantly.

"They smell so sweet" I smiled, "don't worry Miroku; both of them are healthy, they'll be up in a few minutes crying for milk so I'll be making my leave" I stood and waved as I left the room.

"Thanks Yasha" I rolled my eyes smiling as I closed the sliding door. When I walked out of the house Kyou was leaning against a tree in the snow, "You didn't have to wait for me" I said running to him at once. I touched his hand with my own, his skin was cold.

"I don't mind" he turned and walked, I followed. I looked around me in the cold forest.

"Sure is snowing ay?" he nodded, "I'm tiered Kyou" I pulled his sleeve. He kneeled down and lifted me into his arms; in no rush he carried me like that, from his front. One arm under my bottom, and one hand on my back. My small arms snaked around his neck and my head placed itself on his shoulder.

He walked slowly as my tail wagged limply. I let out a yawn, "Kyou…"

"Yes?"

"If I have a baby… will you carry it?"

He paused "After two or three weeks I will"

"What if we were in danger and you needed to carry her or him?"

"I'd carry you while you carried the baby" he paused, and we both remained quiet. He spoke first, "whose child is it?" he asked. His face was turned away, but I could tell it was red.

"Yours…" I blushed red as well. Of course I didn't know whether we could do that. Being that my body still wasn't able to produce children.

He didn't speak, he just walked; I gripped him tighter "Sorry…"

"No don't be it makes me feel… something… something good, happiness? I've been having dreams… I've never had dreams since my tribe was killed. It's strange but I think I've seen… Yuzuyu"

"Yuzuyu?" I was confused, how could he dream of a little girl that does not exist if he could not tell the future nor have his own dreams by choice?

"Yes, Yuzuyu, every time in my dream you're also there along with her. She's tinny, with a pink face, big purple eyes, beautiful silver hair, and two tails or so; one silver another black" it was true, Yuzuyu in my dreams had five tails the same attributes and colors.

"Yuzuyu…"

He stopped walking and put me down I gripped his hair; we were standing bellow the sacred tree. My hands were in his hair, he had to bend down for I would not let go of it. "Kyo-u" he tilted his head to one side his large hand cupped my cheek, my grip on his hair changed. Our lips inched closer to one another's, and then we kissed. I pulled myself up on the tips of my toes, my hands pulling him as close as I possibly could. Our faces flushed for more than just the cold, felling the difference between his cold skin and my over heated skin on one another. My hands ended up gripping his cheeks. He let me go when he felt things had gone too far.

It was just too easy to forget I was kissing someone who was not my lover, it felt as if we went farther than just that sometimes; as if we had both imprinted on each other. Why I did this? Because when I kissed him it just felt so normal, ever since the devil Shiro-Disuke came along I'd wasted my first kiss on him. With Kyou it was different, he held me and I held him, it was by choice. We'd been doing this about once or twice a week. Neither of us questioned it, our bodies just mashed like that. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

He sighed, "We need to stop doing that" but his hand was still stroking my neck, the other on my arm.

"Why?" I asked, still in blissful peace.

"We're not lovers" Kyou said always thinking about the negative.

"We can become lovers" I counter offered with my own idea's.

"We're not family"

"We're the same species"

"We have no pups, nor mate marks"

"I can have your pups and we can mark each other" I rose again to the tips of my toes my teeth on the flank of his neck, "it's almost as easy as this" I let him go my small fangs letting him go with no scar. He lifted me and walked off.

(Kyou's POV a week later)

Winter proved me wrong once again, the time in which I though there would be no blizzard a big one came. Yasha and I went out for everyday hunts, both of us hunting for Miroku and Sango as well as Inuyasha and Kagome. But prey was becoming scarce, all we could find were foxes, rabbits, and that rare buck left behind to starve. After a week of no physical contact in any way with Yasha, not even holding hands she'd grown two years in one day she looked 12 now. Almost like a full grown adult. Her hair was just bellow her butt perfect for camouflage in the morning, my black hair and pelts made me perfect for the night. Now she often allowed almost all five tails out just to keep herself warm. The snow was up to her waist but she could walk on top of his because of her light weight but since she had grown that ment the snow was also higher for me. It was above my knees.

So she ran ahead and I followed to help kill anything she found to be food. Today we were on uncharted lands searching for larger prey; she tested the ground before putting her weight on it. Then we were on the mountain, maybe we would get lucky and nab a mountain lion. "Maybe if we look in caves next time we'll find a few sleeping bears, we could eat their young and take the mother bear for everyone else to eat" Yasha stuck her tongue out at that idea; her tails were rapped around her body covered in the large red Kimono she always wore.

"Gross, besides their young kin couldn't be older than two weeks right now. Strong winter started awhile ago, that's usually when their born. They won't make much of a meal"

"Maybe we should just stick to the smaller animals and Kagome's food from her time" Yasha nodded, it was hard to find good meat in the winter. Yasha looked down from the cave her nose in the air smelling something I could not.

"Two bucks" she licked her chomps.

"You go ahead and attack the smaller one" she pounced off into the distance; I jumped next following her scent since I could barely smell the buck.

The speed of her legs hid her prints but her scent was strong to my nose. I was awarded at the sight of one killed Buck and a paralyzed with fear one. I pounced for it and bit into its neck. The buck squealed in fear and attempted to get me off. I bit it harder and pulled my head too far to the left. The older buck's neck snapped in half. I licked my lips tasting the disgusting herbivore blood. Yes there was a difference.

Carnivores ate meat so they tasted more like it maybe sweeter. Herbivores on the other hand ate grasses and so their insides were green and gross. But I pulled it along, glad for it was about to be dark. Then sun was setting even through the thick clouds. "We best be getting home" Yasha was eating snow, getting rid of the blood in which she didn't like as much as I did. It didn't matter we could eat Kagome's food, and they could eat their herbivore. In the winter dog demons like me and Yasha would always prefer the fattening meat eaters. It was good for us because usually we did not catch much more than two or three meat eaters.

Then Yasha let out a scream, I turned quickly and jumped to the hole that replaced where she'd been. The ground wasn't ground; it was tunnels I yelled into it "Yasha!! Can you Hear me!!" I heard a few cracks.

She screamed in pain, I assumed she'd hurt herself in some way. "Don't Worry!! I'm Coming!" I jumped in after her, she couldn't Die!

I was careful with my speed slowing it down with my claws. When I landed I found a crying human, I assumed she was Yasha. Her lips were bloody and her red kimono was dirty, she was holding her leg that was throbbing. "Did you hurt your leg Yasha?" I asked gently. She nodded and as I took the leg into my hands she winced and hissed in pain. I looked it up and down; it was a nasty sprain, especially since she was only a human. I licked it clean then I grabbed the white Kimono I wore under my black one, I ripped a large amount of it. I licked her leg again then set the bones in place; she screamed and kicked with her other leg. I tied it back together to that it could heal.

Her chest rose up and down as if she was panting or hyperventilating. Then I noticed it was neither of these things, her usually burning hot skin was as cold as the frozen ground around us. She wore no shoes, no extra warm kimono, just a plain normal kimono with under clothes beneath it. Her teeth chattered and her weak hands were inside her kimono rapped around herself attempting to keep herself warm. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked. She shrugged unsure. So I took a feel at her arms quickly, as well as her ribs, back, and other leg. Other than that sprain, were a few bruises; but she could barely feel them in this cold. I needed to keep her warm some how.

I removed my warm outer Kimono and draped it over her small form. Then I removed my warm pants, glad I was wearing long pants under it. It exposed by body to the cold but she would be much warmer in it. "I'm going to see if I can climb up. If I can then I'll come and pull you up with me" She gave me a nod and I attempted. I could do it, I was sure I could; the ice around the tunnels entrance did scare me though. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we both feel from it. I shook my head 'Much too dangerous'.

I paced, Yasha with her weak senses held her cold hand out to me asking for me to stop pacing and keep her warm; silently with no words. I sat next to her pulling her off the ground and into my lap, my chest against her back, my head on her shoulder breathing against her neck, our fingers intertwined.

"We have to get out of here soon; you won't make it in this cold. Winters nights are long and for a human much too cold" I lifted her small body and carried her down the tunnel, "if we can't climb out or wait it out we'll walk it out"

After awhile of walking Yasha gripped my kimono with her hands, I could tell she was hungry. Unlike a dog demon like me she could go about a day or two without dying of starvation she hadn't eaten since yesterday night… she was almost famished. I was glad of one thing though; there was a lot of water. Humans would die faster if they had no water than if they had no food. Yasha gripped me close any time she felt to cold. But I knew there were other ways to keep her warm, body warmth. According to the black dog ruler if a fellow dog was going to freeze male or female you are to strip them naked as well as yourself and hold them.

Now this often led to males and females accidentally mating or purposely mating. She closed her eyes tightly as her teeth chattered; her pink lips were turning blue and her pink face flushed red. Her hands were the only things touching my skin that kept her warm. When I found an exit it was still late into the night, Yasha had fainted. I found a cave as quickly as possible, grabbing sticks and stones to make a fire. I set her down and took a listen at her heart. It still was pumping, but much too quickly. She was like a frozen piece of ice but she was movable and easily broken.

I grabbed the sticks and made a large warm fire; I pulled her closer to it and hugged her. She finally came to "K-k-k" I shushed her, she couldn't even speak, her teeth chattered violently. And her blue eyes locked to mine. She knew as well. I closed my eyes as I stripped her out of the clothes. I heard her hiss as the cold touched the skin that had once been unexposed. I stripped myself next; I sat on the remains of my black pants. I held Yasha to my chest, her small hands dug into my skin. For a young girl she felt much too developed. I covered her back and mine with her red kimono and my black one.

(Narrator, idk I just wanted to do this again)

Yasha, for a twelve year old seemed more like a fourteen year old. With breast that were slightly hidden in the bindings she should have felt as flat as a board to Kyou. But even with the tight bindings her breast were still round and plumpish. Even though both had been in the same bath once it was the first time they had each others hands running over each others skin.

Kyou knew he was fit, physically he was great masses of brawns and yet he wasn't over fit. He had several scars upon his body, not one of them he was ashamed of. Yet in front of Yasha who was more than a mere princess or child to him he felt ashamed of his body, his skin was rough while hers was squishy in some places and muscle in others. Kyou found his hands around her abdomen stroking it feeling two light scars there. "T-thanks K-K-K-Kyou" Kyou put his head on the girls neck. Unable to help the feeling of want, in the deep pit of his stomach.

He licked at the spot where a mate mark would be placed on her when she mated. Unless it was with a human, sometimes he wondered how humans did it. 'How could they understand true complete bliss and connection to their mate if they didn't even mark one another?'

Then again, he wasn't sure if Yasha could or knew how to mark. If she didn't know by reflex he'd teach her, if she knew by reflex but didn't bite out of fear that could be considered normal, and if she was just to human and could not mark him he was sure he could find others ways to do so. Maybe with his claws. Yes, he had taken this into consideration, all the 'what if's the 'and maybe's they were all thought through. Well planed over a daily bases.

His hands traveled back up her body, skipping the buds of her hidden chest she finally stopped shivering; though her skin was still cold to the touch it was a more natural bearable temperature. His hands at her neck as his mouth kissed along her body, one finger stroked the small hairs at the back of her neck the other tapped on her heart beat missing every other one.

His purple eyes were closed as he ventured along the virgin girls body, it wasn't the same to him. Of course he was no virgin. He was a physically beautiful and fit person, his eyes often attracted women. He'd allow them to do as they wished with his body. They did not mark for they did not want his pups, a one night stand, here in the night gone in the morning. Yasha's hands trembled up to his hair pulling his face up to hers. They mashed their lips together. Kyou licked her lips asking for entrance, she granted it to him. His tongue explored her mouth and they battled for dominance with their tongues. Kyou won but he knew he would have lost if she was a half demon this night. He mulled down on her shoulders, but he tried to make sure he would not go too far. A human was much too frail for a demon like him, at least that's how he felt.

Kyou stopped his raid to toss a few sticks into the fire. Kyou sat up now holding the naked Yasha close to his chest, keeping her warm. "Kyou, why do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Why do you take care of me, I'm weak useless and I can barely stand on my own. I'm always leaning on someone else…"

His emotionless purple eyes looked at the girl as he spoke, "Are you exactly sure about that? You're quite independent. You can most defiantly care for pups on your own, the only reason you keep me around you is for reinforcement"

"No I don't!" she barked at Kyou, "I like having you around, you always help me, and you don't care if I'm not even a half demon. I'm like half devil half angel and somewhere in-between there is a weak human and a scared hanyou" he touched her cheek to stop her.

"Scared? I've never seen a half demon stand up to demons the way you do. Weak? You're alive aren't you? That should be proof enough that you're strong" Kyou tilted her head so that her cheek was against his chest and her ear pressed against his fast pace heart beat.

"Plus… remember that demon that had me trapped in the cellar? How incredibly weak I was against him? Yet you defeated him" Yasha shivered at the memories, squeezing herself against Kyou her tongue running over her lips and mouth; still able to taste the disgusting demon boys lips. She pulled Kyou's head down and kissed him harshly.

His ears lay back when he kissed her back. "Kyou… when I sleep sometimes I see this red string. I'm always trying to get to the other side of the string… it's been turning blue lately do you think something's wrong with the string?" Kyou shrugged.

"I'm thinking no, maybe you're finding out who's at the end of the red and blue string. Yasha don't you want to sleep?" he asked,

She shook her head, "I prefer not to sleep in my human form. I'm afraid of being attacked in this weak form"

"But I'll protect you"

"And I wont leave you alone" my tail limped over to her covering her bare shoulders. Her human hair was soft like her demon hair the only difference was the color and her ears. Kyou's blue-black jet hair did mach with it but not the way he matched with the silver hair and tails.

"I'm glad that you don't" he kissed the girls cheek, Yasha looked outside quickly but was blind without the sun "the sun isn't coming up for awhile" she groaned but snuggled closer to Kyou.

He put a hand on her back and licked her cheek "Princess you should sleep, it's bad for you not to. You need your energy, your hurt and are merely a human" she pressed her ear against Kyou's chest. He licked a few of the bruises he could access from his mouth down. Most of her bruises, from what he could see, were place on her arms and sides, she must have tried to no be pulled down and had tried to claw into it or she's accidentally had been pushed down and the marks were from the rocks that bulged up.

Her breathing was hallow and she did not sleep, but Kyou did not discipline her for that. How could she sleep if by her reflexes she only stood straight up, ears perched to the top of her head standing erect, and a nose that inhaled ever smell it possibly could. Only to once a month become weak and frail, like every other human. Of course it was uncomfortable to her. She'd slept standing up, only half asleep because she had fear of demons and death.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Bet on Me

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took forever! I've been having one of the worst two weeks or something of my life, for those of you that don't know my little brother Alex well now you do; my stupid cousin took us on a car ride after he got his license. We got into a crash; I'm fine just scratches and bruises: my asthma acted up and I didn't have my inhaler to make things worse I broke two ribs. My chest still hurts. My brother was sitting in the back and he ended up breaking his arm and two or three ribs.

So I guess I have a good reason to not update right? Well I am! I'll just be updating a lot slower since I'm worried about my little bro and need to help him with his homework. Oh ya by the way if you're reading this cousin you be glad the doctor told me not to run or scream 'cause I would if I could.

Disclamer: sorry guys still don't own Inuyasha, but if you're gonna us Kyou or Yasha or Mamoru or any other of my characters you better say you copyrighted me!!

Dedications:

EmoTomboyOnInWeekends LFanGirl- LoL (hugs back) yes you are silly Neko-Chan X3 Hope you enjoy this chapter

Chrysolite Heart (anonymous)- Awwww thanks a billon! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

StalkerishEmmettFan- No it's ok, I just hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!!

Read and Review please!!

Chapter 27: Snuffle

By the next afternoon Kyou came back with Yasha, she had a broken leg but at least she wasn't frozen or dead. A week later as she promised Sango she lifted little Miro and Hoshi, as if she'd been doing it all her life. Kagome on the other hand was nearing her due date. "Mama!!" Mamoru jumped into Yasha's warm lap. Yasha jumped as he did so, her leg still weak.

"Mama! Baba!"

"What?" Mamoru hissed annoyed and jumped onto the tree climbing it, Kyou was there, he spoke demon unlike Yasha who had never learned more than the basics.

"_Kagome! Pup's! Now!!_" he howled. Kyou tossed him down to Yasha and jumped down.

"He said Kagome's pups are coming!" he lifted Yasha and she gripped his back.

"They're not due for about a week or two" Yasha growled. When they got to the house she hobbled inside on all fours.

"False alarm" Shippo sighed.

Yasha sighed along with him, "The pups were just moving so much that they accidentally broke one of Kagome's ribs. Not much damage"

"Damn it" Yasha growled under her breath and walked into the room where Kagome's smell was strongest. Inuyasha hovered over her.

"Sorry… I really must have worried ya"

"You should be glad you're a half demon…" Yasha spoke as she kneeled down; holding Kagome's stretched hand "I did the same to Kikyo… really hurt her, lots"

Inuyasha didn't seem fazed, now he was use to Yasha calling him father, Kagome mama, and her true mother Kikyo. "What should we do? I can't bandage her up" Inuyasha held a roll of bandages.

"You do nothing, the pups stopped moving right?" Kagome nodded.

"They know it caused you some sort of pain or discomfort, right Kyou?" he nodded.

"In all their minds they were basically saying that it hurts you when they move too much so they won't do it much. At this stage their minds are pretty easy to read, they use more colors than words but they do use the voices of both of you to speak in their heads. And the littler one uses Yasha's words…"

"Maybe… Kagome I should stay away for a few months, you could have them adore you for awhile then the pup can meet me when you feel you've spent a time with the pup. I live long, so does the pup, we could meet when we're older. I don't want to steal him away from you"

"… As much as I want to say yes, which I'm guessing is cause of my demon side I also want to have you holding that pup. Maybe because I know it's the right thing or because he already knows your voice, he'll wonder where you are. It'll be your life all over for him, except nicer"

"Fine I stay, but if you change your mind you just call me" now this was hard for Yasha to say, she'd already imprinted on the pup and the pup on her. Both had an unbreakable bond, she could sense him from miles away. But she also loved Kagome and hated to see her struggle or get hurt. And if she wasn't careful with the pup… it could become a really bad dog fight.

Kagome, who still had no control nor knowledge, of the demon that lurked inside her would not be anything but a crazed berserk demon. Yasha who had, some, control over the demon could either rip Kagome to shreds or hurt her greatly. Kagome, a female, who felt she was alpha, would lunge out and evict anyone who formed a threat to both her pups and place. Yasha, who was a true female, alpha could easily evict/kill/or put back into place any other female rather just stay on the side lines.

Kagome may not have understood this much but she knew something inside her wanted to say yes to Yasha, force her to leave, and never come back. Another will force on the other hand, was much stronger said yes, keep her here let her stay.

Yasha pulled Kyou along and left after inspecting Kagome. The wound was minor it would heal in a few hours. No discomfort to neither her nor her children. "Poor things have no room to grow" Kagome said rubbing her large belly. Yasha's ears flattened over her head, weak and scared all her life because of a childhood she never had.

"Kyou, is it right to love something you can't?"

"Is it any more right for us to meet in secret affectionateness and enjoy a mysterious medicine for both our wounded hearts?" Yasha crawled up Kyou's body and he held her in place just above his chest so their faces met.

"I'll say yes to them both for now, maybe later I'll change my mind" she pecked at Kyou's lips once sending an uncontrollable shiver down his spine.

He sighed on the girls face, making her cheeks pink from the cold and the meeting of hot breath. Kyou stopped beneath a tree to sit with the girl in his lap. Yasha's hand extended to touch his cheek; Kyou took it into his own and did it for her. His skin was so pale that it almost seemed more than sheet white. "So your skins gonna turn tan now?"

"By spring it should be tan, summer will only help do so"

"I don't mind" she said laying her head down on his chest.

"But well be much more different, only more proof that we don't belong together" he starred at the girl with longing purple eyes; he wanted her to be his. He didn't want that face looking at any other man the way it looked at his; he didn't want to share her cause she was his.

And it was the same for her. "Aren't you cold?" he asked her, she shook her head. Kyou lifted his hand to her face and touched it. She was cold, her skin would feel like ice to a human but to him a full demon it was just fine. "I'm fine honest" he removed his back haori and draped it over her. The snow began to flake down upon them both.

"Kyou aren't you cold like this?" she asked him, both her hands on his chest feeling the coolness of his skin.

"Not as long as you're around, I'll be fine" she bent down and kissed him pulling the haori back behind her ears and head "I just noticed you're never sleeping inside much"

"I've always slept outside, I just started sleeping inside because I've been with Inuyasha and Kagome but it's hard to break habits like that; especially during the winter, when I was a pup I went up north for the winter and learned from the wolf demons. Honestly if I wanted to I could strip myself naked in the winter and stay like that for weeks, it feels normal once you get use to it" Kyou pulled the hood back up.

"How bout I keep you covered here nice and warm instead?" he whispered into her ears.

"That sounds nice…" she answered smiling. She turned her head, her ears twitching "Isn't tomorrow night a howl?"

"Yes…"

"Just wondering, I've been hearing a lot of youngsters running around and I've heard a few howls as well" she said with her head still turned to the forest.

"Can you even partake in these events?"

"Of course I can, I've turned demon every howl night since I was ten" she turned back from the forest to face the boy beneath her.

"I've been wondering how demon you truly are for awhile now. Since your skin isn't white like it should be, but your hair his white as well as your tails. Your eyes can be considered human but your sight seems to be about as good as mine. You do grow even though you've had no mate, but you grow slowly like a demon does

"I can't understand dog 'cause I was never taught. I understand a bit, not much. But if I change into my dog form I can understand it like I've known it all my life" she said looking up to the cloudy sky allowing snow flakes to fall on her face.

"Does that make you demonic or human?" he asked, a hand snaking behind her head to pull her face down to his.

"How should I know" she kissed him, and for a few seconds her lips hovered over his "don't a few half demons, not have the ability to mark their mates?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd be surprised if you could"

Yasha smirked, "I'd be surprised if I couldn't" she smacked her lips down on his roughly. Both use to these feelings, one unable to tell why he could not stop, another feeling this to be as natural as breathing. The addictive taste of her lips and tongue, against his own was that of honey and a spicy herb that tasted like lemons.

When they both separated for air spit dribbled down Yasha's young lips to her chin both their tongues out, some of the saliva still in a thin line connecting the two. Kyou licked her chin back up to her lips and tongue removing the dribble. "I think that's enough of a make-out session for today" he lifted Yasha, still wearing his black Haori over her red one. It covered her ears so she did not refuse it. Her rose colored cheeks, sensitive to the cold, were red now. Kyou put a hand on her back holding her possessively.

He walked back to Kagome's home and put her down there. "Where are you going?" she asked him, confused two small hands gripped him tightly on his white haori.

"I'm just going to go speak with Inuyasha, relax" he read her mind again, it was easier to do now but it still hurt him slightly to do so.

"O.K..." she whimpered setting him free. Her small hands shook back to her sides in fist.

"Don't worry" he swiped the strings of hair that was always on her forehead away and kissed her there "I'll be back with Inuyasha". Yasha put the Haori back over his large form and kissed her nose.

"Kay…" she waved at him as she walked inside. Even though it was Kagome and Inuyasha's house Sango and Miroku were staying there, much like a pack of dogs they all felt the need to protect one another and one another's newborns.

Kyou walked off sniffing for Inuyasha in the cold. When he caught scent of him he could smell Miroku with him. "Inuyasha-Sama!" Kyou called excited for one of the few times in his life.

"Kyou?" Inuyasha turned. Kyou stopped at the clearing in front of Inuyasha. "What do ya need?" he asked, "Nothing bad happened to Kagome?!"

"What about Sango!?" Miroku asked now worried.

"Or Yasha!" both of them said in sync.

"They're all fine, including the pups it's just that… I was sorta wondering…"

"If this is going to take long I would prefer speaking at home" Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"It's pretty chilly, and also we wouldn't want dinner to freeze now would we?" Miroku pointed at the buck Inuyasha was carrying.

"Uh… of course!" Kyou jumped in to help Inuyasha carry the food. They walked to the house and that was when Kyou jumped in realization, "Inuyasha-Sama!"

"Yes?" Inuyasha looked at Kyou noticing how strangely jumpy he was.

"I rather speak about this in private please…"

"Um… sure" Inuyasha walked in and delivered the dead meat without Kyou nor Miroku.

"Well Kyou? What do ya need to ask?" Miroku put an arm on Kyou's shoulder, "Come on man you can tell me, I'll help ya"

"Well… it's sort of embarrassing" Kyou pressed his hands together.

"Come on just spit it out. I wont judge ya"

"Well… ok… how do you make love to a girl?" he looked at Miroku pleadingly and hopeful. Miroku blinked twice, paused, his hand rose up to about his chin… and he burst out laughing. Miroku laughed so hard he fell to the ground, cushioned by the snow.

"It's not funny Miroku-San!!" Kyou growled loudly.

Inuyasha came outside to find Miroku, literally, laughing his ass off. "What's so funny?"

"Kyou…" Miroku had to pause to laugh many times, "Doesn't have a clue… how to… MAKE LOVE!!" Inuyasha looked at the youngster; Kyou was blushing, his fingers pressing together again. Inuyasha laughed along with Miroku.

"Inuyasha-San please don't laugh, I'm serious. I've never slept with any woman before who was about as clueless as me" Kyou was on the verge of complete embarrassment.

"So let me get this straight" Miroku sat up in the snow, "You've slept with women before"

"Yet you have no clue how to make love to one?" Inuyasha finished Miroku's sentince, Kyou nodded.

"Then why did you sleep with them!?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't they forced me to, I've always been used in such a way. I'm not sure why, physically women are always attracted to my body and such but I've never been attracted to one of them"

"Then who are you going to make love to?" Miroku asked, panting.

"…Yasha…" Inuyasha was up in a split second, knocking Kyou on the head he lifted him over his back along with Miroku and pulled them both far from the house.

"How could you!? She's just a little girl!!"

"Physically yes she's only ten, but Inuyasha have you ever considered that both mentally and sexually she may be older?" Miroku said, being the more sensible one.

"No… not really, she acts like she's never had experience with men or any other kind of physical attention" Inuyasha sat down on a fallen down log.

"She doesn't… not much more than me" Kyou sat on the floor, feeling much lower than when he'd gone before to ask.

Inuyasha sat and though for a moment, "So you want to know how you can make love to Yasha?"

"Yes please!" Kyou begged.

(Warning, no lemon just if you're sensitive about even talking about sex and its many forms (even though it's funny) skip to where I put end of warning I don't want flames for something so stupid)

Kyou's brows twisted as both the men in front of them explained what making love was. "But there are many more positions you can do it in" Miroku said.

"Ya, Miroku and I both chose lying down on top because… um… why did we choose that?"

"I guess reflex, but you can also do it up right but then you have to hold her against something so that she doesn't fall down. It's good especially for you two, since your difference of height might make it uncomfortable" Miroku explained.

"You can also put the woman on top"

"But that might be for later after she's no longer a virgin; it might be difficult for her to accommodate you…"

Inuyasha nodded with Miroku, "Depends how large he is" they went off to another topic "most demons are quite large"

"Inuyasha I prefer not to hear this thank you very much" Miroku held a hand out on Inuyasha's face telling him to shut up.

"Then again you can also do it doggy style" Inuyasha came back to the original topic, Kyou's head tilted.

"What's that?"

"Well have you ever seen dogs mating?" Kyou nodded.

"Like that in a way, you sorta have to mound her and just thrust into her" Kyou's ears fell back.

"like a dog" Inuyasha finished.

"But wouldn't that hurt her a lot? Especially with my weight on top of her" Kyou asked this, with no emotion in his voice, but he was surely thinking deep.

"They're all going to hurt her a bit, see the difference between a virgin and a normal woman is that a virgins never slept with a man before. And I mean the way you want to"

"It's a large responsibility, you could seriously hurt her"

"That's why I wanted to make sure she was in her demon form; the demon can take pain better" Kyou also had some brains, he liked to show off the fact that he did.

"And what about if she becomes pregnant? Will you care for the child with her?"

"Of course!" Kyou growled at Miroku when he said that, for all the things in the world he wouldn't trade having his mate and child by his side "But what should I do?" Kyou asked.

"I don't know, Sango asked me to do it with her" Miroku's answer was quite useless to poor Kyou.

"I made it romantic for Kagome, twice" Inuyasha's answer did help a bit.

"But I know she wont ask me to do something like that, and I don't know how to be romantic… this is my first… real relationship"

"Well I have a plan" Miroku snickered.

"Does it involve me removing my pants in public?" Kyou asked.

"Yes…"

"Then no"

(End strange conversation; next morning)

Yasha yawned as she stirred awake next to a warm body. Her back arched cracking; she rolled over onto the body. She sat on top of a black haired boy with pale white skin and half open purple eyes. "Morning" she leaned herself on his belly peaking his lips.

Kyou's hands raised themselves to her thin waist, which rounded down as they lowered to her hips. He couldn't help but notice—after the help of Miroku's stupid lesson—that her ass curved beautifully. He growled already ignited, though the moon was not even up yet. "How'd ya sleep?" she asked, Kyou noted her eyes were slightly red from her demon side? Maybe.

"Fine, how are your toes?"

"Toasty warm" knowing he didn't really mean her toes she answered. Yasha's two tails leaned over Kyou; one went over his hand the other merely twisted around her leg. His tail was beneath him wagging slightly.

She stood removing herself from his warm body, that fact that she was not wearing her long pants evident. They had just fallen off during her tossing and turning of the night, which she called sleep. She pulled them on, tying the obi with the sash, messily done. Kyou leaned on one arm his hand cupping his cheek. Yasha leaned back onto his chest. Not lying down but sitting down instead. Kyou's nose lifted to her neck, the hand which once supported his cheek now supported his upper body leaning down on the floor. His other hand was just bellow her covered chest stroking the stronger folds of her abs covered by her Haori.

"Maybe… we should get up soon…" she covered her mouth so no moans would emit from it. Kyou quickly solved that problem removing her hands and silencing her with a kiss, she rapped her arms around his neck as he continued his slight adventuring.

He suddenly became aware of how un-private her parent's house was. Kyou let her go; she swiftly fixed her kimono and then stood fully. Kyou followed steps behind her. She rubbed her eyes as she left the room. Yasha looked down stairs, Kagome was there with Inuyasha both snuggling under a blanket. Yasha leaned forward watching the scene, it was quite nice to her, and she was not use to seeing any form of love and appreciation. Especially she was not use to feeling any. Other than the love Kyou gave her, comfort for her cold broken heart.

Kyou touched her back signaling that they should leave through the window. They walked back into the room opening the shut window, Yasha jumped out first; Kyou jumped and shut the window tightly before falling down. Yasha's toes crunched the slightly frozen snow. She made sure to scout and smell the area before relaxing; none of the demons were near by this time. At least for now. She took Kyou's hand, their fingers intertwining together for comfort.

"Are you cold? Do your feet hurt much?" Kyou asked Yasha, but she shook her head merrily.

Much less agitated she took Kyou and they sniffed out to see how far away the demons were. Some were in the forest, but they didn't seem to care for the humans in the village and so chose to ignore them. Yasha steered clear of these demons. Most would be in the forest after the moon was high up in the sky, she could smell it about as easily as she could smell her own half brothers and sister. When the weak morning rays finally came through even the dark clouds Yasha returned home with Kyou. They had an idea of when the demons would be near by.

(Just before night fall)

When they returned home Hoshi was crying, for whatever reason. Yasha smiled and held out her hands for Miroku to pass him to her. He complied, Yasha pat the baby boys back and bounced him slightly. He burped. "There we go" she passed him back to Miroku, who starred at her as if she was a god of some sort.

"I've really got to read those new books Inuyasha brought" he said bouncing Hoshi slightly.

"Ya" Yasha preferred not to talk now. She walked up stairs to check on Kagome, Kagome sat up on a futon. Not to weak to walk but Inuyasha and I preferred to have her like this, her slick black hair was back out of her face with a few pins in it "How are you feeling now?" Yasha asked.

"Well a little, heavy and it's hard to walk but I guess that's normal" Kagome laughed a little scratching her ears out of habit. Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

"Could have been worse" Yasha said as she sat down next to Kagome.

"I'll be outside if you need me just call" Inuyasha walked outside pulling Kyou along with him.

"It's actually a lot better than I thought; I expected them to hurt you much more than once… but hey, and at least you're a half demon this makes the pain go swiftly. I honestly would have been fearful if you were still a human… I might have left"

"Oh no here comes Mr. Grumpy face" Kagome pinched Yasha's cheek.

"I'm not grumpy"

"Then don't be so glum, one day you'll understand what it feels to be having a child and you won't even think about Kikyo even once. In fact you'll be glad Kikyo brought you into the world"

"No I wont, I'll always feel bad about that" Yasha looked down at her crossed legs.

"You know the first time I came to your world I was scared. I wondered whether I was ever going to see my family ever again, all those times I'd said rude thing or been mean to them I felt like saying sorry to all of them"

"Then why did you come back? Why not live in the place you were born rather than the place where you're always endangered?"

"Because I love Inuyasha, it was hard to understand at first. I always questioned my self 'Why am I here? Why do I keep coming back? Why? Why? Why' every day of my life for the past three years I've questioned myself. But then there was one day that it all made sense.

"I liked coming here because Inuyasha was here, I was here to help him in more than just finding the jewel, I kept coming back cause I liked him, all the who's, the what's, the when's, the where's, the why's, and the how's all made sense. It call came to me when I saw your face, I didn't need anyone to tell me who you were I knew it the moment I met you. The second I heard you speak, the second the muck was out of the way for me to see your face, I knew you were Inuyasha's"

"I don't look that much like him" Yasha countered, blushing slightly.

"It's more than just the way you look; it's the way both of you hurt. When you feel hurt you roll into a ball and stay away from everyone. When Inuyasha feels hurt he does the same, but I can always see through your acts. Both of you are crying souls who just need a bit of love from someone" Kagome hugged Yasha, well tried, her huge belly got in the way slightly.

"You really have though about this for a long time haven't you?"

"Four years and counting" Kagome smiled, stroking Yasha's long hair "Now stop being such a baby, forget about Kikyo and get on with your life"

"I…" Yasha looked at Kagomes face "I'll try" she sighed.

"Good"

Yasha stood and waved good bye to Kagome, "You need me just send" Yasha went down stairs; Kyou looked behind him when he felt Yasha coming.

"Tonight's the howl you know that right?" Yasha asked her father, just make sure he knew she would be around but would prefer not to be disturbed.

Inuyasha nodded taking in a deep breath, he sighed letting it out. Yasha put a hand over her eyes, "I think we'll be leaving now" Yasha pushed Kyou out even though she seemed to be blind.

"What's the matter Princess?"

"Nothing, it's just these damned demon eyes of mine. They're scary, bloody red and gold. I like it better that no one sees my eyes on nights like these" Yasha lifted her hand, showing Kyou what she ment. He nodded understanding completely. His eyes would turn red soon as well.

"Come on lets get away from here" Yasha took Kyou's hand into her own, he faintly noticed how light her touch was. Yet her claws still managed to pinch his skin. They walked to the sacred tree in the dark, when they got there Yasha let go of his hand to touch the rough tree bark.

"This tree must be old, it's been standing here since before I was born" Kyou's arms rapped around her small frame, noting how she seemed to fit into him.

"It's a sacred tree" Kyou touched Yasha's cheek "they live forever they say"

"It's still alive in Kagome's time" Yasha's hands rose to his arms.

"There are other things that live for forever" Kyou said.

"Like what?"

"…Love" Yasha looked up at him, his face was red as a beet '_How did I say that!?_' he wondered to himself.

"Yasha… I… I think… no… I love you" Kyou squeezed her tighter, "I think I've been trying to stop myself from thinking that but I love you. I hate thinking that these smiles, touches, kisses, everything you give me will belong to another man someday. I'd feel like an idiot if I let you slip from my grasp. Will… will you become my mate?"

Yasha's bangs covered her eyes as she turned in Kyou's arms so that she faced him, "Is the big dog demon pleading?" she smirked and smiled. It was Yasha's demon speaking.

Kyou found no words to answer her. She pushed him down to the snow and kissed along his jaw line. Kyou, being the one on the bottom, felt weak and defenseless to her raid and exploration. "Maybe, somewhere more private is in order don't you think?" she licked her pink lips. Kyou nodded his voice at a loss. He lifted Yasha and rushed off to an area Inuyasha had allowed him to use.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"You'll see when we get there" Yasha gripped him tightly.

He stopped in front of an old building, far from the village but it was still walking distance for a human. He walked inside still carrying Yasha.

"I can walk" she whispered.

"I like carrying you" she noticed the futon, and her heart skipped a beat. It's one thing to say it, but to do it was scary. Kyou gently put her down on the futon. She whimpered as his body pressed against her own.

"What are you scared, I though demons didn't get scared?"

"Still a half demon in a way" Yasha's golden eyes shimmered. Kyou kissed her cheek, "We can stop now; I can wait. At least you know I love you, maybe it would be better to stop now maybe that demon is still alive, better not to push it"

"No he's dead for sure, how about just some practice?" Yasha kissed him harshly; she sat up with him, and then pushed him on his back. She wished to be the more dominant one; Kyou was surprised Inuyasha and Miroku both had said that a wife needed more experience before they could be on top. Her Haori was beginning to become undone, exposing the beast she kept covered with a large bandage.

She pulled his Haori apart slightly, just enough to expose his chest. Kyou's hands pushed themselves up her haori pulling it apart without ripping it, since it was her favorite and a very rare sort of fur she could not replace.

"Sounds good" Kyou pulled her lips down to his, promising himself he would not remove _every _article of clothing she wore (don't worry people, their not going to do it… yet… just lots of hot fluff).

Yasha nibbled on Kyou's ear; with one leg on each of his sides he stroked her thigh through the thick Hakama pants. Kyou used his free hand to tug at her Obi; her pants slowly fell lower four of her tails were exposed, originally keeping her legs warm. Kyou licked at his lips, kissing her neck; exploring the exposed area. Yasha moaned and arched her back into it. Kyou's sharp low jaw fangs accidentally nicking her skin, causing her to shiver as she moaned.

Her hands roamed his chest; one finger always seemed to graze the same spot. The mark her grandfather gave to him as a young boy; a moon, a star, and a sword a true protector's seal. Kyou sucked ruthlessly on Yasha's lower skin, wishing not to leave any very noticeable marks. "This is getting difficult don't you think?" Kyou asked Yasha. She was panting unable to remain up right "How troublesome" Kyou put the girl on the bed and went on top of her "and you were so excited" he almost smirked.

"Cheater" she kissed his lips tenderly. Her small shaking hands outlined his tense muscles. She attempted to relax him, even his kissing was off, he was holding himself completely back. She panted against his skin. Kyou heard her thoughts clearly, even though he wasn't using his powers or trying to.

'_He's so beautiful…_' she might as well had been speak out loud. Kyou kissed her neck once more and she winced pulling away. "Yasha?" she wasn't thinking, her head just went black with terrible memories of another man touching her, Shiro-Disuke. "What did he do to you?" Kyou put his arms around her growling slightly.

'_You can hear my thoughts?_' Kyou nodded answering her question.

She whimpered showing him her hidden memories, the strange dots he marked her skin with. The disgusting taste of his lips on hers, each time Kyou growled loudly. He licked her lips "I'll clean you" he gave her the same dots but his own. She screamed out once, in pure pleasure as he kissed along her thigh. Kyou smirked knowing he'd found her weak spot.

Yasha panted loudly, her hot breath could be seen in the cold air. Kyou came back up to her lips to silence her and keep her warm. Both their bodies mashed together, heat against heat. Kyou licked along her jaw line careful not to accidentally bite her. "Ko-u" Yasha moaned unable to say his name properly.

Kyou took a claw and just as he was about to rip off the bandages that covered Yasha's chest she stopped him. Grabbing his hand and kissing his lips, catching his momentary attention. '_Please don't…_'

"Why? I won't take off anything more than the bandages, why does it matter that much?" Kyou asked her quietly, his claw moving away so that it was only a finger on the last thread. '_I've never been stripped by a man… I'm a little embarrassed_' Kyou kissed her again trying to relax his inexperienced and shy to-be mate.

Yasha's face was flushed a deep shade of red as Kyou slowly removed the bandages. One scar laid there, shaped like an X between her breast valley. Over that scar was the red star mark. Kyou sucked again on her skin, changing the parts of the scar which he kissed color from a light pale to a dark pink. Yasha hissed loudly, he was slightly hurting her, but what else could he do? He wanted to ram into her and bite down on her neck marking her, but he could do neither of the two.

Now of course the pain was minimal, Kyou silently fought a battle within himself attempting to calm his body and his cruel raid over Yasha's body. Yasha's silver hair mingled around her small form and her tails went both around her and Kyou. "Who gave you the scar?" though it was dark Yasha knew Kyou could see maybe even better than she could.

"A cat demon… the one that we killed"

"When did he do something like this to you?!" Kyou growled, he didn't want any marks on his to be mate's skin. None but his own.

"I was a child, maybe fifteen years of age, back in the northern lands. There was a raid from cat demons. Now back then I was only a pup and I had been staying at one of the kinder villager houses. But then he came into the hut and slaughtered the woman and child who had been kind enough to care for me during the harsh winter as long as I helped them. All I had to do was bring fire wood, so I agreed to it and both were kind and funny. But Ke killed them both, he scratched me with the first mark when he stepped on me; I had three marks down from my right eye which was nearly blind sometimes and gave me headaches. The second mark made an X when he ran off pouncing off me. The bleeding lasted quite awhile and none of the wounds really did heal properly. They were infected twice"

Kyou licked Yasha's right eye then licked the X he'd given her. "It doesn't hurt anymore, and my eyes were healed by the jewel" Kyou purred in her ears and she lifted her hands to his face. She let him slip down and lay his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat and the steady rise and fall of her chest. Kyou smiled, something Yasha enjoyed seeing "I think that's enough practice do you not?"

She put her kegs round his waist smiling. Kyou put the legs down gently. He rolled off of Yasha, she gripped him tightly her eyes closed already half asleep. Kyou kissed her cheek, "I love you Yasha…"

"I love ju to…" she whispered just before she fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: So sorry guys! I'm honestly really busy right now, I'd tell you why but sadly I can't because that would reveal my age (Sorry I need to remain Anonymous for both me and my brother (aren't you special then Neko-Chan?)

Ok well anyways, I want more reviews please!

Sorry still dont own Inuyasha...

Dedicated to:

LuckyStarGirlWhoComesOnAnytime- Yep I need romance from you Kyou! (_glomps him_) "**I love Yasha not you…**" (_Jumps off and starts crying_) "**I'm sorry! I love you too!**" (_glomps and kisses Kyou_) =///=

Chrysolite Heart- X3 thanks!

Chapter 28: I've Hated Being a Dominant

Kyou woke first, his eyes no longer red nor clouded by lust. His young half naked to-be mate lied on top of him, still fully asleep. He let out a yawn, once again marveling Yasha's fair skin. Ok so neither of them were the face of perfection, but both most surely accepted each other. He dressed her slowly attempting not to wake the girl.

Then he lifted her walking back to Inuyasha's home, Yasha woke half way during the walk chewing on Kyou's low ear. Not to hard but just like a baby nibbling.

(Yasha's POV; really getting bored with the narrator)

When we got close to the house Inuyasha was there in front bringing in some wood for the fire place, "Hey Yasha, Kyou how was last night?" he asked us. Kyou put me down and I ran off into the house, I walked to Kagome's room were she lay sleeping.

Quietly as I possibly could I entered the room, instantly she woke. "Sorry Kagome didn't mean to wake you…" I crawled down next to her snuggling into her side lovingly.

Kagome pet my head, scratching my ears "It's ok, I was going to wake up soon enough anyway" Kagome yawned and stretched slightly, "man sometimes they really are a pain. Last night they really were going nuts, all of them were wiggling around being real pains in my belly"

I smiled as Kagome put one hand on her stomach it really was big, I've seen many women pregnant but seeing Kagome pregnant was way different "Are you hungry?" Kagome asked me. I shook my head.

"Are you?" I asked. She nodded "Starved as always" she sighed slightly, "but don't worry for now I rather just stay here sitting" she added this before I could run down and make her ramen or grill some fish.

I listened to the three small hearts that were beating deep within Kagome. I smiled knowing they would be near me soon. "Maybe we should have Kaede come over soon" Kagome said.

"Eh?"

"I don't know I keep feeling like a little bubble is popping in there so maybe they're coming today or something like that" Kagome looked from me to her stomach, which made a little jump.

"If anything happens and Kaede can't get here I'll deliver them, I haven't done it as many times as Kaede but I do know what to expect from a half demon or a demon. Lots of blood and it's rare that something like what happened to Sango happens to a demon or a half demon, especially one that's having more than one pup. Don't worry actually I think they're a little small, but that's mostly because of the limited space" Kagome smiled and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Sango was only the second human I helped give birth…"

"What happened to them?"

"One died along with the baby, she was sick and giving birth. Not a good combination, and besides that the girl was just a few years older than I. She was only twelve, I couldn't believe my eyes when a woman asked me to come and help her daughter give birth. I was so scared, I tried my best but she just couldn't swallow the medicine I gave her. They blamed her death on me; smacking me around and out of their house" I waved a finger "the man threw me out with bruises all over my face and neck, and ya know what!? There wasn't a scratch on them. I was too busy crying over the girl and her baby to actually care that they were hurting me"

"The second time was worse… at least I felt that way, both of them were fine. Baby and mother, but it was disgusting having to watch them kill the second born. I heard the story from Kaede; if you have twins during the summer the day after Kikyo died it's considered bad luck. Two days, two babies' bad luck. I hated the idea of them killing a child for such a reason. So I left again, that time I didn't come back till you guys got me" Kagome pat my head and I lied my head down on her legs since I couldn't lie on her lap, she scratched my tails. The easier piece of fur for her to reach.

"I still have my doubts that I'll be here forever like you think I'll be" I sighed slightly, my ears jumped when I heard a moan and a strong bump. I didn't recognize the sound but I sure recognized the smell.

"INUYASHA!!!!" I howled, not caring who woke in my scream.

He was up the stairs in half a second, "They're coming!" I growled/howled. Miroku was near half way to the room when I screamed this. Kyou had already begun running to Kaede.

"Get Kagome to the spare room." Kagome was lifted by Inuyasha Miroku was about to help but I said his name and made him stop "Miroku, you get some hot steaming water and tell Sango everything's fine but she's welcome to come down and help. Get Shippo and Mamoru to get my medicines"

"We're on it!" Shippo ran out of Sango's room on his own, Mamoru behind him tripping in front of me. I lifted him and went back into the room taking the spare futon with me down to the spare room. I sighed harshly and jumped the stairs, I didn't bother to walk down them. I laid the futon down, Inuyasha had just got there. "Just stay there and hold Kagome's hand"

I took off both my outer layer of clothes and inner layer; I was standing in only a white obi and a white no sleeved shirt. Now of course there were also the bandages I kept around my legs and arms, as well as my waist down to the crook of my hips. Ok, so maybe I had no shame. I just preferred not to get my clothes dirty. "Take that outside for me" I said softy to Mamoru. He lifted my clothes and brought it outside. I pulled off a sting of my hair and tied my hair up. Though human hair could not do this demon hair that was more like fur could easily tie it up.

Miroku came in with a tub of warm water and a few cloths, "Thank you" I dipped the cloth into the water. Sango entered the room passing Miro to Miroku.

"Is everything alright so far Kagome?" Kagome's breathing was hitched which was normal, I could smell most of the normal fluids and the beating of the chambers.

Kagome gave her a nod and a half smile before whimpering. I put the cloth on her head telling her to relax and just breathe, she followed my instructions easily. When the medicine came, along with Kaede Kagome was already pushing for her first child. Kaede took my place and I began working with the medicines Kyou helping with the painkiller mostly, for that was all he knew how to do. I changed the towel on her head and soon two screaming children were out a third on its way. Inuyasha was holding two children and as the third one was coming he tried to pass me one of them, I hesitated at first. My ears flattened against my head when I heard Kagome scream. I lifted the small body with my eyes closed. It was crying but not as loud as the other child was.

In my arms it felt steaming hot like a small fire, a lot like my body. When I finally crack my blue eyes open I saw a silver hair beauty starring at me, no longer crying the child had opened its eyes slightly. Once Kagome had calmed down; with a little help from Inuyasha to sit up she held the more black hair child which I assumed, by the smell, was the girl. Which ment I was holding one of the boys. I looked at Inuyasha's arms, the other boy had much more silver hair than the girls but the tips and somewhere in the middle of his head there were black strands of hair the opposite of the girl's.

I crawled closer to Kagome careful of the warm body in my arms. I tried to pass him to her she shook her head "A deal's a deal"

"Hu?" I was confused, what deal?

"My second born is named after you Yasha remember?"

I though back…"_Give birth… to… a healthy baby… name the second born… Yasha…_" I repeated the words I had said, almost exactly the same way.

"But Kagome I was dying then, I'm fine now. You don't have to do that" I said, my blue eyes on the verge of spilling tears.

"But I want to" she said smiling, her smile seemed tiered but it wasn't forced "His name's Yashamaru" I starred at the baby in my arms. Ok so he wasn't mine, more like my half brother. I smiled shyly. Shippo was on my arm peeking over at the baby.

Yashamaru lifted his hand slowly, I put my face closer to his and he touched me. Now of course, strangely enough, his body felt hotter than mine. His flushed pink face and button nose pressed to mine. He licked and nipped at my nose inhaling my scent as if his life depended on it. I looked up at my father, Inuyasha showed Miroku the little girl in his arms passing her too him only when he felt his arms were correctly placed.

Sango looked at the boy's in my arms and in Kagome's arms. "They're beautiful Kagome" Sango said this gently knowing how to relate to her.

"Ya, they sure are" I added nodding, I looked around noticing Kyou was not here "Wanna hold him Sango?" she nodded happy. I put Yashamaru in her arms and stood leaving the room; though it felt slightly painful to leave him I also had a bond with Kyou. I pulled on my kimono so that I would not freeze to death.

I found him outside the room his forehead drenched with cold sweat, black hairs sticking to his forehead; sitting alone near the frozen river bank. He pushed the wet hair back, allowing me to see where his hair's roots began.

I stood behind him and he pushed himself back, his neck arching onto my chest. I smiled and touched his cold cheeks going back up to his ears and nicking at them slightly with my sharp claws; I'd file them down and dull them later. He lifted his large hands and put them around my arms, "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he answered with a lie, I bent my head down and chewed on his ear he began to wiggle around slightly "Ok, ok I was wondering when we would have a child" I let his ear go. His face looked up at mine with the intensity of a child's; lot's like Yashamaru with eyes, which were much too focused to be a child's.

"One day just not now" I wiggled my nose smelling Yashamaru from even this distance "some ones gotta take care of those little-un" he pulled me down and kissed my lips his hands behind my head though it seemed we were a bit backwards.

"I understand that but still" he flipped me over to my surprise I landed in his arms, legs around his hips face to face "I still want attention" he licked my cheek moving towards my lips. My ears lifted to attention when I heard Yashamaru and his siblings begin to cry. When Kyou tried to kiss me I almost jumped out of his lap, I felt so torn, I wanted to be with Kyou but I wanted to comfort Yashamaru. A tear ran down my face but Kyou lapped it up. He let me go, slightly resentful towards the baby I loved too much, but he didn't hate him; after all he was born to protect us.

I ran back inside. Yashamaru was in Inuyasha's arms, his brother in the other, and the little girl in Sango's arms. "They're hungry" Kyou said, right behind me.

"Kagome said she had an instant bottle feed, she taught me how to make it. I think I can feed them" I said, Kagome just seemed too drained to feed them. I ran into the kitchen taking some of the hot water and pouring it into three bottles that she said were for the babies.

I took the powder and poured the same amount in each bottle; I covered them each and shook them. Ok not the simplest task when your not use to it but I carried all three bottles to the room. I gave one to Sango and another to Inuyasha as I took Yashamaru from him. Miroku carried his two boys that were old enough not to cry when hearing the other babies cry.

I put the bottle in his mouth and he suckled, his eyes never leaving mine. Some how he managed to suck down the whole bottle; Kagome said she was expecting that to happen since a normal baby human could not, usually, eat the whole thing. He was so tinny even in the pink blanket, I laughed at his face as he burped. His silver hair—just like mine which was whiter than Inuyasha's—was more like a puff of fur on his head than straight rooted hair. I noted the small lump of fur that was his tail. "Maybe you should put them to bed" I said.

"Ya, take him upstairs he looks ready for bed. Yashamaru's bed is the pink one with blue blankets inside it" I stood and left with Yashamaru in my arms. Yes, pink, we had our doubts that he was a boy; the girl must have been pushing against him because we had been confused whether it was boy, boy, girl or girl, girl, boy. I put him in the small cradle, Kagome had gotten it, it was actually for puppies and their mothers but he pretty much was a puppy.

I put him in the cradle, his large blue eyes starred at me; lifting his hand and pointing his finger, with the tinniest claw I'd ever seen, he smiled. I smiled back putting my hand in the same position against his careful of my large killer claw. He didn't seem to mind. He yawned loudly I put my hand down and pulled the second blanket over his small body. Kyou came over my shoulder, his large arms embracing me. Yashamaru gripped my finger and looked up at both me and Kyou, his blue eyes much more understanding than that of a normal child.

"He's beautiful ain't he?" I said/asked Kyou. Kyou nodded against my shoulder.

"He looks just like you" Kyou said, I blushed feeling as if I had just had my own child, I wanted Kyou to say that to me when we did.

"Don't fall for him now" I smiled brightly.

"How could I when I already have my mate here?" his hands lowered to my waist, and he hugged me there his head against my side.

"Inuyasha might see us like this" I said trying to get him to stop.

"So?" he lovingly gave me one more squeeze then let me go fulfilling my request. Instead he crawled into my lap "still so nervous about leaving me alone with him?" I asked him stroking the fine points in his hair.

He didn't answer me but I knew what he ment, if I claimed Yashamaru at this age a fight might break out between me and Kagome. I sighed and placed my forehead on his, tiered. Half my worries were gone, yet another half had managed to come to me.

I gave Kyou a symbol to stand and we both did, Yashamaru was asleep but he was still pulling me closer to him. I turned around and left the room. Inuyasha was coming up the stairs with the girl and boy both in his arms "You're leaving?" he asked, confused.

"Not really, just waiting now…"

(Five weeks later)

"Yuzuyu!!!!" Yasha screamed waking from her sleep; I jumped and flinched at the sound. Yasha huddled into a ball for the fourth time that night, nightmares haunted her every dream. I rapped my arms around her attempting to calm down her shaking and quivering body. This was the first time that Yasha had been away from the pups. There was some business in the palace that needed to be resolved, she gripped my shirt. I could see her dreams as vividly as she was having them. They were not pleasant.

It was of the cat demon every time killing little Yuzuyu. I opened my eyes carefully to see Yasha starring up at me with burning blue eyes, blue that burned into my soul. She forced herself onto my lips, afraid that even I would disappear and this would all be a dream. "Kyou… Kyou………… Kyou" she sobbed my name into my neck.

"I'm right here, relax… nothing's wrong nothings happening. I knew this was a bad idea" Yasha growled feebly. How could I help her? She didn't want me to make love to her, nor would I want to with her condition and small weak body. But she was afraid I would leave her what could I do?

"I'm sorry Kyou" she pulled away for a moment allowing me to see her face "I must be a pain in the ass" I shook my head vigorously and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe you just shouldn't sleep today" she nodded and stood from the bed. The room was ok, light blue walls, marble floors, and many attires for Yasha to choose from. She had to look like the princesses not a normal village girl. I walked with her to the dresser pulling out a thin pink Uchikake (most formal kimono) made out of a soft fluffy fabric that also looked like silk, then thick white Hakama pants. Yasha herself pulled out a red Michiyuki (like an over coat) with many sleeves that made it look royal, it had—in this order from outer to inner—red, pink, orange, yellow, white, light blue, purple, and last dark blue. 8 sleeves in total. Usually it was eleven. It would have weighed a lot to a human, to half demon or a demon no problem.

I helped Yasha out of her clothes, so that she was in what seemed to be a white summer Yukata—which honestly looked beautiful on her pale skin. Then he pulled on the Uchikake leaving it open so that it could be tucked into the Hakama pants then tied so the Obi could hold it in place. The new pants were strange because like a priestesses clothes they had a part sticking out in the back to tie the Obi around. Yasha by herself pulled on the Michiyuki as I pulled out a full black Michiyuki, which was longer than Yasha's. The arm's sleeves alone reached my waist when I held my arms out horizontally, the end of the full Michiyuki reached just bellow my knees. But the dog crescent was in the back with Yasha's name engraved in it, since—after all—I was her… mate-to-be.

We then walked out of the room, Yasha looking dignified and me… I looked more like a protector than a lover. Yasha headed to Sesshomaru's working room, which was truly hers. It was night but the palaces walls were filled with steams of light both from fires, but mostly from spirit flies. Most of the flies were blue, others were green, and a rare pink light would fill the room.

"Looks nice don't it?" Yasha asked. I nodded agreeing with her.

She opened the door and entered the room a few of the pink lights followed one sat it's self on the desk. "Yasha? What are you doing here princess?" Sesshomaru was in the room.

"I can't sleep; can we leave to the panther demons now? I've heard they aren't aggressive like the cat demons were"

"Yes, they just need to see that we have a dominant in control, I'll set up a carriage for you right away my princess" Sesshomaru lifted a bell and rung it, after five minutes one of the dogs which we met before came, it was Night-Run and Splinters. Splinters had a mane of red hair growing over his black hair and his skin as gone tan. Night-Run now had red marks along her body, and a mate mark on her neck. The same exact one that Splinters had. They must have listened to my idea and became mates.

"Both of you are to be the personal guard's of both Yasha and Kyou, the panther demons are not vicious but they are not push-overs" Sesshomaru waved them off with a flick of his fingers "Get a carriage and two drivers, you are all to dress in your warmest fanciest clothes panther demons are less fierce to the rich"

"Yes sir" both Night-Run and Splinters spoke in synch. I looked down at Yasha, who had her hands in front of her folded through the thick Michiyuki; I wondered when we would be like, Night-Run and Splinters.

Yasha followed them out of the room, once a few yards away Night-Run lowered herself down to Yasha's size, she'd grown a lot in the time that Night-Run had last seen her but not enough to be the same size as short Night-Run. "We should get you changed into a different clothes, you'll also have to be wearing these English white man shoes. I'll help you change princess" Night-Run took Yasha back to her room pink lights following.

Splinters leaned back on the wall "I heard from Night-Run… what you said to her before Yasha made you leave her alone. I… I'd like to thank you" I turned and faced him.

"I always did have a crush on her… but I knew I had slim chances of getting with her so I was trying to get away from her, didn't work out. I guess she just felt the same for me"

"Soul mates" I said the word he was looking for, I turned and walked back towards the room. I needed to get my swords, poison, and fast acting medicines. Honestly my room was separate from Yasha's, connected by a door that only Yasha could open. Kind of stupid, she would just let me in even if I asked her, no questions just opening the door with no second thoughts. I removed the black Michiyuki and put on the armor, and then I put the Michiyuki over it. The larger one of my swords was placed on my back and the thinner smaller one on my hip. When I exited the room I heard Yasha laughing. I covered my mouth and chuckled.

I knocked at the door composing myself, "Coming" Night-Run came to the door opening it "Sorry you can't come in" she said.

"No its ok he can come in" Yasha said from behind the door, I entered the room sitting on the chair. Yasha stood wearing only the white undershirt that was torn short and nearly see through, even in the darkness. Night-Run dressed Yasha quickly, I saw glimpse of red, pink, white, and a, oh so small amount, of light blue.

"There we go" Night-Run nodded at her work, "now for your hair and make-up" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want make up, it taste funny" Yasha said, she would have crossed her arms if Night-Run hadn't done such a good job.

"You're not supposed to eat it" Night-Run laughed slightly, there was a knock at the door, "Enter"

"Kyou? The carriage is ready we should wait there" I nodded and followed Splinters. Three boys sat atop the carriage laughing loudly another silently packing the last one smiling with the jokes but remaining silent, one had blond hair, another had blue hair, another with a light reddish brown color and the last two had green and brown hair. The Blue haired boy was the one packing silently. The Blond haired one was relaxing the four horses, Pegasus's to be exact. They all had wings and white manes.

"Zan Zon both of you, leave now you're not a part of this"

"Hey!"

"But!"

"We"

"Work"

"Just"

"As"

"Hard"

"As"

"They"

"Do!" They both spoke back and forth, perfectly in sync for movements.

"Yes, but neither of you is qualified yet"

"Fine!"

"Be"

"That"

"Way!" they both turned on their heels and walked away.

"Kill joy" the blond haired boy who couldn't be a day over 15 threw the horse brush at Splinters.

"This is Ming" Splinters pointed at the boy "and that there" he pointed at the blue haired green eyed boy, who jumped when he was mentioned "is Usagi"

"Why is a rabbit in the dog kingdom?" I asked him. Usagi's ears jumped, and he nibbled on his bottom lip in complete fear he was only about 11. Obviously he was no dog, what dog had such a name? What dog had ears like his? None that I knew of.

"He's a half demon we adopted into the kingdom, he has a special power just as you and I do" I looked at Splinters as he spoke "he can control his surroundings to protect at the most three people, he can do this for about an hour. He's also able to do the opposite of you Kyou, instead of reading thoughts he gives his thoughts but he must be touching the person to speak to them. We though it would be useful, especially since when he changes into his animal form he can fit in a pocket"

"And I'm Kan" the red-brown haired boy spoke; he had freckles all over his face he had floppy ears on the side of his head, and a small tail appearing from his pants.

"Kan also has a power, he can heal wounds just by touching them but he has a maximum it's 15 but he can't heal killer wounds so don't go out there and get your self stabbed by a sword or anything" Usagi whimpered cowering in fear once more, his green eyes shimmering.

"No-one's getting hurt; we will not have to use Kan's powers" Yasha spoke, now seemingly more adult like because she was trying to represent the dog tribe "Thank you for offering though" The three boys bowed in sync.

"It's an honor to meet you, princesses" Ming spoke, first out of the three children.

"We promise to keep you safe please leave it to us" Kan spoke next.

Usagi remained silent instead he held out his hand to Yasha, Yasha took it gracefully and her eyes jumped when she heard what he was giving her. His hand jumped off hers as if her skin was like wild fire and returned to work. Night-Ran and Splinters both turned around and started to work. I took Yasha's hand, unable to say this out loud in front of other demons. It would be much too embarrassing. I took her to the hall just to one of the pillars near by; I pressed her back against it careful not to mess up her clothes. I kissed her softly "You look… lovely" I whispered.

She blushed and put her index finger to her lips, her big blue eyes shimmering "you always look handsome to me" she whispered, her face pink. I closed my eyes and smiling, chuckling ever so slightly under my breath.

"Hey!" called Night-Run, "when both of you are done making out the carriage is ready! Let's get a move on" I snarled at her showing my fangs, annoyed, what had I done to deserve this?


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Nyu~ don't kill me I'm just an innocent doggy! I sorry it take awhile to update, baby brother wont leave me alone, always wants me to help him with homework. Besides I'm busy with HW but hey at least it don't take me more than (at the most) two weeks to update this danged story.

**Dedications:**

EmoNinjaGirlWhoComesOnAnytime- I see's lucky! I wanna go with you Neko-Chan! (packs bags then notices Inu-Kun doesn't have a clue where to go…) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? Well on the other note (pushes away moody sad person) I hope you have fun and can get on the computer while ur away.

Chapter 29: It's Not What Happened, it's What's Happening

"Sorry" I backed away and Yasha straightened the clothes; walking with the blush, I had put on her face, already gone.

"Princess" Night-Run helped Yasha into the carriage; I lifted myself to the top of the stagecoach sitting myself on the edge, feet dangling. Usagi followed the two in I guessed it was better for her protection.

"Hiya" Ming flicked the reigns of the horses and they were off running at first, once about to crash with the garden Ming flicked again "Sho!" they jumped and flew into the air. Kan gripped his seat.

"Cool ain't it?" Ming said to me, I nodded "first time flying ain't it?"

"Yes, but only this way. I've flown a few times myself"

"Well you might wanna move either to the back for this seat, trust me I don't wanna go fetching after you when you fall" with my claws I crawled over to the seat he had mentioned in front. I slid into it. It was the opposite of where Kan was standing Ming between us both.

"Princess sure does look mighty fine don't you think?" Kan said not knowing that she was going to be my mate, I attempted to keep myself calm.

"Ya, for sure. I heard the princess looked lots like a boy from one of the black dog demons, said she looked like a kid maybe only six years old. She sure don't look six to me at all's"

"Must've been lying" Kan passes it off as a lie. I agreed, though I knew better, she had looked a bit like a boy before her hair was growing.

"For sure" Ming nodded "there's no way a girl as lovely as her would ever look like a boy" I would have smirked and boasted that she was my mate-to-be but I remained indifferent.

"Hey come' on guys, I saw the princess when she was littler, she did look much like a boy. A cute little Tomboy for sure" Splinters spoke from behind the cart, I looked back and there he was smiling like and idiot.

"Ja, but who'd believe a word you says?" Kan laughed at him.

"Devils" Splinters grumbled under his breath, annoyed that they wouldn't believe him. Though he was telling the truth.

"Any ways, how's it been between you and your lady? Any pups' comme'n along?"

"None that I surely know of, but man can that girl scream" Splinters laughed loudly, "I couldn't hear the rest of the day. But man" he sighed happily "she's beautiful, even when she's not screaming my name she's beautiful" I could see Splinters mental picture. It was Night-Run still half asleep and naked, by his view you could see nothing but her face and marking.

"I gotta find myself a girl too"

"Me as well"

"…" I remained silent, Ming smacked my back.

"Why ya'll, staying so quiet? Don't tells me, you're already mated? Wha! How unfair leaving me and Kan alone in the dust!" Ming laughed "But for real you got a fiancé a mate a child, something right?"

"I have a fiancé…"

"Really!?" Splinter's was suddenly out of his day dreams and into the normal world again.

"No way!?" Ming said surprised.

"Who is she?! Anyone we may know?!"

"The… the princess"

All their eyes went wide; Splint began howling with laugher loudly, Kan on the other hand had to hold on to the bar to keep himself up, and Ming was as pale as stone scarcely breathing.

"No, but seriously, who's your fiancé?" Kan asked still afraid that I was telling the truth.

"I says what I mean, Yasha's going to be my mate"

"Ok, that's what I thought you said" Kan fell over; Ming laughed at him as well as Splinter's.

"Man I'm so sorry for saying those things 'bout you're girl!" Ming said holding his hand out "Shake on it I'ma never opening ma mouth 'bout her like that" I shook it.

"Sorry Kyou should have known better" Kan sighed "dang all the good girls are taken" I rolled my eyes.

"What's the princess like anyway?" Ming asked.

"Ya, I've only heard about when she was a child, I've heard rumors that she raised herself my mother said she saw her before when she was much, much younger than she is today. It was surprising to hear that Sesshomaru would actually let a little girl even hug him but now that I've seen Rin myself, it's a little bit easier to imagine but she's human. I'm sure she's never in her life seen Sesshomaru's full form" Kan said.

I nodded, "Her mother died the day of her birth and she cast-ed a spell on her father, he was stuck to tree for about 50 years. For those fifty years plus another three years when she was captured by the devil Naraku she was alone. Her father rescued her even though he didn't know she existed, but to me it feels more like they have a brother sister relation. Then when some wolf/fox demons took her away from home and forced her to marry their prince she killed both the prince and king saving and freeing all the foxes and dogs, as well as the wolves"

"That doesn't sound so nice; I wouldn't want anyone to kill someone else's leaders" said Ming.

"Ya but she is currently caring for their younger prince, he'll be taking over in a few years time. For now it's just training him"

"Hey, Kyou" Splinters called my name I turned back and looked at him, "is she a good kisser? A screamer? A crier? What's she like?"

My tail twitched "She cry's a lot, she's stressed a lot but I don't get what you mean by screamer, and how is someone a good kisser?"

"Never mind" he sighed and leaned on the railing again. Everyone continued speaking until we all saw the panther demons home. Splinters knocked on the carriage "We'll be there soon, be ready for landing" I growled softly to myself.

"Can I go up front to the first horse?" I asked Ming, Ming nodded his head. I jumped onto the white horse right in front of me, then the next one. I held onto its mane, Ming whistled and the horses began descending.

"I can see the panther kingdom" as we went lower and lower I noticed a sprinkle like amount of snow. White as the ground was you could see the many panther demons they were looking up pointing at the carriage. When we were closer to the ground I jumped down myself on my own two feet. I remained looking up at the carriage, many of the younger demons ran off others came closer. When the stagecoach landed, there was a thump.

I helped Yasha step out, taking her small hand in mine and helping her down. Night-Run was behind her and Splinters helped her down.

"What do you dog demons want? Are ya'll lost are something? This is Panther territory" one of the older much more calm and wrinkly demons came along speaking for the small group of demons.

"I'd like to speak with your king I'm the dog princess Sir." Yasha smiling slightly and gave the man a half bow. Many of the panther villagers did the same the younger children blushing happily, the girls and boys thinking how beautiful our princess was and young as well.

"Oh please you're too kind, just like the great dog demon himself. Please we villagers would be happy to lead you to the king" the old man stood from the rickety rocking chair, he was an honest old man, as he walked slowly with a cane made of old pier wood he modestly smiled, "how nice I lived to see the great dog demons granddaughter, and how grand she is"

Usagi gripped Yasha's clothes, even though Yasha was short, he was only about the size of a young-young boy "Please sir no need to strain yourself, take my hand"

"Oh thank you, thank you so very much; so much kindness just like the old dog himself, hows he been doing these times?" the old man asked as Yasha put a steady small hand in his older one as well as one of his hunched back.

"He's dead…"

"Oh I'm sorry; I haven't been out in years. I'm so old already five hundred, young for other demons but I've found my life here in this kind village. Everyone's willing to give a hand, a blanket, anything to help" the old man spoke quietly for he couldn't do much more, Yasha merely smiled and nodded asking him questions and answering his questions in return. Until they got to the palace gates; the man waved goody bye sending Yasha off with only a few young village boys, and a few girls, who had followed.

Snickering and playing with, or at least attempting to coax, Usagi who remained quiet and conservative touching my leg every so often to send me some sort of words he would never say.

"Miss princess, you're really pretty"

"Why do you have to meet with Kovu?"

"What's it like to be a princess?" they all jumped speaking at once, Yasha smiled and laughed.

"It's ok to be the princess but would you believe me if I said I was born as a villager just like you children?" Yasha held their hands, each holding one of her fingers as she walked so surely into the palace for panther demons.

"No way!?"

"Impossible"

"No it's true, honest. My mother and father lived as normal villagers. They raised me as one as well. Oh ya," she bent down and whispered "and just between you guys and me I actually don't do this princess job every day" All the children were surprised but Yasha stood and continued walking. The children right behind her.

"Princess, do you have a mate?" one of the little girls asked this.

Yasha blushed, and I attempted to stop myself from doing the same "No but I do have a fiancé"

"Is he handsome?" one of the boys jumped.

"Ya" Yasha nodded blushing, her hands folded together.

"Is he strong and cool?"

"Uh-hu" Yasha dumbly nodded again, I couldn't help but blush now; so she really did think things like that? I smiled on the inside.

"Is he nice? Kind? Funny?"

"Ya he's a really great guy, and he gets jealous real easily sometimes. But I think that's cute. He really wants a child, I can tell, every day he asks me why we can't get married today, right now, or even just a little later"

"Why not get married now princess?"

"I have siblings, little ones, smaller than you guys. And they need my help, I'm their big sister who's gonna protect them?"

"Where's your fiancé right now? What's his name?"

"It's a Secret" Yasha held a finger to her mouth "I can't tell you, you're just going to have to wait like everyone else"

"Awww your mean" they all pouted and laughed, leading the way. The panther demons weren't that bad; they were respectful and did not pounce or attack us.

In fact they bowed to Yasha; I guess all they really needed was a sniff of true blood to know that this girl, my Yasha, was the true princess. The castle seemed nice enough, there were no dark statues, it was very pale colored because of the winter but other than that it was a lot like the dog palace. "You wait here princess we'll go tell king Kovu that you're here" the children placed Yasha in a chair then bounced off Night-Run and Splinters following. When they were gone Yasha put a hand over her speeding heart, taking a deep breath she sighed.

She scratched her cheek to her neck gently careful of her claws, even though she had clipped them so that it would be easier for her to lift the frail children which she loved so much. She lifted her hair then, with a sigh, dropped it back down to cover her neck once again. I stood next to her, her hands on the edge of the seat "Your tiered correct?" she nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't allow you to sleep right now princess, I'm sure people would make the wrong assumption" I looked around then lifted my hand to her hair petting it softly.

"Call me Yasha, Kyou… Ya-Sh-a" she begged, her voice wavering at the end.

"I love you, Yasha" she smiled now and took my hand into her own; I closed my eyes out of habit. Her fingers were lightly touching my skin, her claws sending a slight shiver up my spine "Keep this up I'm going to take your maiden head here and now" she laughed slightly, but continued anyway.

She flipped my hand over to its palm and traced a light circle in the middle with her claw, I shivered and growled in my throat "Stop that" I said breathing deeply my eyes still closed. She kissed my hand and I could feel her fangs against my skin, they were warm not too salivated because they dried quickly.

"Happy now?" she merely held my hand now, I opened my eyes and saw her smiling her two largest top fangs peeking out from under her lip. I squeezed her hand since no-one was around to watch our public display of affection. When I heard them coming I let go of her hand, grudgingly.

"Princess the king said he'll meet you now, but he only wants you to take one guard" Night-Run spoke first, the children must have stayed behind with their king because they were nowhere in sight.

"So be it" Yasha stood, "come on Kyou" she tugged my sleeve once and then began walking. I followed her inches behind.

"Thank you for picking me… princess" she walked back for a second so that her back was nearly pressed against me instead she took my hand and hid it by walking in front of me. She blushed slightly, her ears down as they always seemed to be.

She let go of my hand when there was a large door with a scent she, either, recognized, didn't like, or just preferred to stay away from. I opened the doors and entered ahead of her, "Ah welcome princess of the dog domain, this would be my humble home" the king was standing his guard next to his left wearing a black coat. I would have growled but that would have set him off. His thoughts were as blank as mine had ever been.

"Thank you sir, I would say sorry had I known you were also interested in meeting me. It must be strange to you finding that a half demon, and female no less, happens to be stronger than you and a true blood descendant of the great dog demon"

"Yes it was quite a shocker to me, when I heard your tale and how you single handedly took down an entire kingdom of cats. I just though to myself I must meet this girl" the man explained himself.

"Thank you but I cannot take all the credit, I had help from the cat demons as well as a good dog demon friend of mine" I knew she was speaking of me; I wanted to smile but could not.

"Yes but it was your courage that did this, please have a seat tell me your story from birth to now I want to hear for myself the truth of your being"

And so we sat there for hours Yasha telling the king her story, not completely. She tried not to say anything that might give him the wrong idea, she mentioned she was born in a human village but she did not mention how her birth was truly like. When she was done he nodded truly amazed. "Thank you, princess, for taking the time to tell me your story; I do wish you and fiancé many years and many children" the man smiled shaking hands with Yasha, but his thoughts were contrary to his actions.

He wanted Yasha as his mate but he had no means to force her into it, I was fine with want, if he even thought for a second he was going to take her to become his mate I'd kill him myself. "Goodbye good sir" Yasha waved to him as she left the room then the palace. In front of the gate was the carriage.

I looked back at the palace as Yasha went back into the carriage, there was a presence I sensed "Kyou…" she called my name, I turned and looked at her blue eyes "can you sit with me instead of Night-Run?" she asked.

"Of course, but…" I paused but when I saw Night-Run seat herself with Splinters I understood. Usagi sat were I had and Kan drove now switching places with Ming. "Don't worry about it Kyou, she was miserable in there without you" Night-Run waved her fingers at me.

"Don't worry its sound proof man" Splinters whispered. I growled at him entering the carriage and shutting the door, with a snap.

"Sorry 'bout doing this to you… I'm such a pain" I smiled slightly and sat down next to her closer than usual.

"No you're not, I love you because of that you always say sorry" my hand touched her cheek lovingly. Yasha whimpered, crawling into my lap and pushing me against the wall.

"I'm sorry" I laughed ever so slightly.

(Yasha's POV)

Kyou's skin was cold, through the entire flight he merely brushed through my hair. I had to pull down my pants so that my tail could breath. I think I fell asleep before we arrived to the palace, for when I woke I was in my room dressed in a light sleeping dress. My tail bristled as my body came into attention with the fact that the room was quite cold. I searched for the warm body that should be next to me, but no one. I jumped down from the bed to the cold tile, I shivered again. I walked across the room to Kyou's door and opened it just a crack. I found him asleep hugging a pillow, blankets kicked off.

I smiled and slowly walked towards him. I lied down pushing the pillow out from his arms replacing its place. His smile appeared when I was in his arms. He held me close to him, his nose between my necks. His breathing tickled my neck, I nearly giggled. I let my hands rest against his strong chest; even through the fabric I could feel the many muscles he'd carved over the years. As well as a few scars I hadn't even noticed before, even stitches.

My face became hot as he whispered into my ear "Yasha…" I looked up at him afraid that he had woken. He hadn't, his breathing was even but his heart beat was not.

"I love you… Yasha" he was talking in his sleep, I wondered what he was dreaming. I smiled slightly and pressed my face against his chest, his skin was slowly getting warmer. He rolled over with me still in his arms and was on top of me, out of instinct my small hands pushed softly at his chest. Instead he grabbed both my hands and placed them at my sides were they remained. He pushed me down farther onto the bed with his hands kneading my breast. My back arched strangely, "K-Kyou?" I didn't want to wake him but this was getting out of control.

"Y-you mustn't"

"But this is fine…isn't it? We're mates aren't we?" he whispered half asleep, he yawned and looked up at my pink face. His eyes went wide "Ahhhh!!!" he jumped back and off me. The blanket was pulled along with him.

I sat up embarrassed; I pulled up my Yukata to its highest. "What are you doing in my bed?" Kyou asked, attempting to push back his silky black hair that had gotten in his face.

"I just crawled in and then you suddenly did that…"

Kyou sat up and once again pushed back his hair out of habit "You never do that again, I might accidentally hurt you or do something like that but worse" he growled slightly. I whimpered.

"But I usually always sleep with you"

"Yes, but I am aware that you are there. If not like just now I may become intoxicated by your scent" I put a hand on his chest smiling.

"So you admit that you want me"

His hands cupped my back side and leaned forward as Miroku has done to Sango and many other women "I may be here to protect you and use to not being with the female sex in any way, but I am still a man. Even if it's just with you" with his feet he pulled us both back, I leaned on top of him my legs on either side of his hips "and I do get my own urges" he nipped at my nose.

"And how do you stop them? Nobody else does for sure, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango none of them held back. So why do you?" I asked him, always confused with him in some ways.

"Because my little mate starts to cry" he bucked his hips and I whimpered as I always did. My tinny hands landing on his chest, "See?" he smiled slightly "But I don't mind"

"What if I asked for you to take me now? Would you?"

"Maybe, why are you asking me to?" he was leaning up on his elbows now his face closer to mine.

"Maybe" I answered. He flipped me over and lied on top of me, blankets over him.

"Well to bad" he snickered, I laid my head on my arms and he made himself comfortable. Laying his head on the bed next to mine, one arm around my shoulders and neck and both his legs around my body "Good night Yasha"

"Night Kyou" I would have turned around to tell him good night but it would have made the position we were in strange.

(Next morning)

I nipped at Kyou's ear in the morning, it was foggy today and you couldn't see the sun. Kyou curled up slightly, his hands digging into my waist. He groaned "stop it… I wanna sleep…"

I giggled into his ear; it flicked and laid flat back down against his head. One of his purple eyes opened and looked up at me; I smiled and licked his ear. He emitted a low growl "You really want to get out of here don't you?" he looked up at me. I nodded, for once not kidding.

"Ok, ok I'm up I'm up." he lifted himself up onto all fours yawning loudly then stretching his back, his tail blistering after his spine cracked a good four times. I giggled.

"You go get dressed and I'll do the same" Kyou stood up and off me, watching me as I walked out of his room and into my own. I changed quickly into my red outfit, jumping back to Kyou's room. "Ready?" he asked me. I nodded happily.

"Ok come along then" he walked to the window opening it to the cloudy day outside. Ne bent down waiting for me to climb on. I crawled onto his back, my arms gripping his neck gently, as I climbed my legs swung around his abdomen. Just because I was faster than him doesn't mean that he was letting me run. The wind whipped at my face, making me flinch ever so slightly from the cold. I shivered as we free fell down to the ground. Kyou's feet barely touched the many roofs he jumped over and on. The guards watched as he jumped over the huge closed gate, all in awe and jealousy.

I yawned leaning on his back, not minding the cold so much anymore. He held onto me as he jumped over the trees like a speeding bullet, reminding me much of my childhood. We didn't talk at all as he ran. When it was late he sat me down so that we could sleep "We'll sleep here for the night, now excuse me princess I'll go make a fire and catch some food"

"No" I shook my head gripping his sleeve.

"Hu?"

"I'm not hungry and I can see just fine in the dark" I looked up at his purple eyes, "you're avoiding me. Why?" I growled at him.

"I'm not…" he looked away from me "avoiding you…"

"Yes you are" I growled louder, this time I tackled him and pushed him down. My lips pulled away from my teeth showing my fangs. "Why can't you look me in the face?"

"I'm jealous! Ok? Happy? I wanna be able to have that normal memory like both Night-run and Splinters! I wanna be able to show off my girl. I wanna have kids, be married; I've lived to long Yasha… I'm nearly two hundred. Older than even your dad" he pulled my hair and my lips met with his harshly, "but I can't. I'm always worried that I'll hurt you. I think I just wanna be settled down, demons…I guess we just live to long"

"Then take me…"


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry, my teachers and school and shit like that have really caught up on me. I had like 3 projects to do all due today! And I only had two days to do 'um!

Any way I still don't own Inuyasha!

Reviews:

AyaDokuseiRingo 'ToxicApple'-… I don't know, you know Kyou he's pretty old and poor lil' Yasha just keep flaunting and taunting him

Chrysolite Heart- it's ok at least you do review (Unlike those other jerks!) thank you btw, actually I don't like cliff hangers but they are pretty cool for some stories

6demon6wolf6- Aww come on it ain't that good… thank you though!! May I ask a question though? How did you find this story? (I like asking that question)

NaruSaku4ever1987- (reviewed chapter six so I'm just gonna put him/her here) don't worry that's not criticizing it's just a question which I'm cool with answering

Chapter 30: Damn it!

"_I'm jealous! Ok? Happy? I wanna be able to have that normal memory like both Night-run and Splinters! I wanna be able to show off my girl. I wanna have kids, be married; I've lived to long Yasha… I'm nearly two hundred. Older than even your dad" he pulled my hair and my lips met with his harshly, "but I can't. I'm always worried that I'll hurt you. I think I just wanna be settled down, demons…I guess we just live to long"_

_"Then take me…"_

Kyou growled and pushed me down to the ground roughly, he was licking at my neck, changing my skin from pink to red. He gripped my shoulders "This is going to hurt, no matter how gently I try to do it" I held his back. But what he did next I was not prepared for.

(um… lime-ness here(don't wanna read it? then skip down to the line)

With his fangs he dug his teeth into my neck; I screamed claws digging into the back of my new mate. He licked my neck clean of the blood that was spilling down from it. His hands lowered from my shoulders to my arms pulling down my kimono so that he could see the bindings that covered my chest.

I moaned, and took a deep breath, as I let it out I felt my control slowly slipping and the demon took control of me as well as my body. Kyou licked my shoulder as I aided with the removal of my kimono. When that was done I pulled off his kimono as well, he shuffled out of the last of it himself discarding it somewhere I didn't care much about. His hands really didn't venture anywhere other than my waist and abdomen. He was afraid of doing something wrong. So was I.

"What… do I do next?" his eyes looked to me for support and help.

I kissed him again desperately now. My hands running through his short locks of hair, he'd cut the front so that he could see but the back had grown out. Spiking up now. He growled and his hands found my chest, fumbling or unsure whether he was allowed to remove the article of clothing he seemed to dread the most.

I licked his neck, and his claws tracked the rapping's softly looking for the end of it. I hissed sitting up involuntarily, Kyou's head was pressed into my chest. His skin heated up instantly, and he bit into the bandages that covered my chest. Pulling them off with his teeth, he sat me on his lap, so he would not crush me. He looked down at my breast; my face went pink, I didn't think I really looked all that good… all cut up and broken.

Like an animal experimenting his hands went to my chest, kneading them. I moaned arching my back into his hands and stomach. "They're… really big" he squeezed my chest.

I squeaked, instinctively I put my hands on his attempting to push him away slightly, "Too much?" he asked. I shook my head and nodded at the same time.

"In a way… yes"

"Would you like me to stop?" I shook my head, "Don't worry, if I stop it's for your own sake not because I don't love you… you look marvelous, but I'm going to take my time to make love to you" he lowered his face to mine and kissed me again. I pushed myself eagerly into the kiss my small arms wrapping themselves around Kyou's neck. I knew he wasn't lying, he'd already marked me, it wasn't a full mark till we'd mated but he'd marked me at least.

I lowered my head down to his neck, looking for that place where my body said bite. When I did I licked it gently, pushing at the pulse. My fangs enlarged and I bit down, Kyou's hands were at my exposed hips and his claws were inside of that skin. His body was tense as he attempted to remain still as possible. I whimpered as I licked away the blood, my head went down to his chest in pain.

When he gasped in air I did the same, his claws flexed and his hands were at his sides now. I looked up at his face, there was some sweat dripping down from it. I don't think I was any better, I couldn't move. Without any words Kyou bent down and licked at the wounds, sealing them shut.

(Two days later)

No one had really even noticed the new marks, it was difficult to. We always had one another's scent on our selves. But we were going to have to say something at some point.

Sango's children had begun sitting up and crawling, they didn't even seem as frail as before. As twins they acted a lot like one another, when Hoshi fell Maro cried, when Maro was sad Hoshi was sad and visa versa. I was often the babysitter for these two trouble makers, just to give Sango a break, Let Miroku work, like a normal man, and let Sango do whatever else she needed to do.

The pups of Kagome and Inuyasha, it was the same except they were a bit harder to carry. They had more strength than Miroku and Sango's children. "Then again that's why you're useful right Kyou?" I laughed slightly seeing the strongest of the bunch, Tasuki; pull on Kyou's sleek black ears.

"Ya, ya lets just get them home" I held Ai and Yashamaru on my back, both were tied to my back in a carrier.

"Kagome said that her grand father and mother have something important to say to me, what do you think it could be?"

"We'll find out when we get there" Kyou held my hand before we jumped into the well to Kagome's time. Naturally the children held onto us. The colors flashed from purple to darkness, and we were once again at Kagome's time.

"You go first" Kyou gave me a push up the ladder. I climbed it easily even with the weight of the two children on my back.

At the entrance of the house I noted that there were two less pairs of shoes if you counted the people who lived in here. "We're here" I gave the door a knock.

"In the kitchen, Yasha" Kagome called, I skipped to her, "Can you put them up in their room? They have a nap time just about now usually"

"Kay"

"Kyou you just sit there" she pointed at the couch as I walked up the stairs.

I saw the, once a guest room, that was now a nursery for the children. I put the triplets down in the same nicely sized bed that was also a playpen and waved them a goodbye before walking back down the stairs.

I looked at Kyou noticing that he looked spooked. "What is it Higarashi-san?" I asked Kagome's mother who sat next to Kyou.

"You might wanna sit down for this one Yasha" I did as she asked sitting down on the floor in front of her crossing my legs.

And the words that came out of her mouth surprised me all the more "You're my mother" I fell backwards feeling my head hit the ground roughly. My back arched and everyone reached to help me up. Mrs. Higarashi… or um… Higarashi-Chan, proved her point about us being related by reaching my side in a second.

"You're kidding right?" I asked holding the bump on my head, "Please tell me you're kidding!?"

"Nop, sorry but I'm not kidding mom"

"Wait, wait, wait if you're my daughter then Kagome's grandfather must be…" I pointed at Kyou "him?"

"Well… you might wanna see for yourself, hey! Get in here!" she called; her voice was lighter and had a more childish gleam to it.

"Can I come out now?" the man's voice was a mere whisper.

"Yep"

"Oh, Boy!! Yasha-Chan!!" the older man jumped and held me by the waist, his cheek pressed against mine as he "Do you remember me?! Oh you probably don't, you were a few inches taller than this before I showed this side of me to you. Can you guess who I am?" the man was hyper and much too happy, but I could understand why. He seemed to look like as if he was meeting an old flame or love of his because all I saw in his eyes was a man adoring some one as little and silly as me. I didn't have so much as a clue of who he was.

"Sorry…"

"I see… maybe this'll help" he sat next to Kyou and his hand seemed to swipe over his face. They had the same expression, dumbfounded purple eyes, silly black ears—that were too big for their own good, and a face that said what-are-you-looking-at?

I couldn't help it I laughed and laughed at the two, they were so alike it was like seeing identical twins; one taller, and slightly more mature looking, than the other. "You're Kyou!"

"Exactly!" he hugged me and jumped up and down carrying me in his arms. My Kyou pulled me out of his friendly embrace.

"Don't touch!" he growled defensively, I couldn't understand why. Weren't they the same guy?

"Sorry… it's just been so long since I've seen her this little… or seen her at all"

"What happened to me?" I asked him Kyou set me down listening intently as well.

"Nop, I shall not say, you must live un-beckoned by what you know of your death" Kyou sighed, he didn't seem like he wanted to know of me dying.

"Then Kagome is my granddaughter or something?" I asked.

"Nop not at all, she's barely related to the Inuyasha family just the Kikyo family, we've been careful of our roots mixing. See it turns out that Kaede had a son herself, she didn't raise him a villager did, and each of their families have only had one child with the miko powers as Kagome or Kikyo had. But it does help that they do later on cross with a child of Shippo and Uruwashii. Seems Shippo plays and important part to keeping the Miko powers alive. Shippo's still alive actually, quite amazed when he saw Kagome growing up. He's an old demon now; he won't last much longer to be honest"

"So how come you live so long?" Kyou questioned himself.

"Markings boy, this one on my neck, the one on side and the many other that'll come up with age. Each adds a couple thirty years, give or take you stop using that power. It's the only reason we have so many markings"

"Shut yer yap!" Kyou growled at his older self.

"What do you mean power? It affects your life span?" I asked.

"…" Kyou didn't answer so I looked to his older self.

"Every time we use this power, we're removed five years of life. He's already wasted it quite enough, but as he gets older he'll have no need to. Once you both mark one another he'll save himself another three hundred years! I use to love to know what you were thinking, and it seems you've already been marked 'cause I can hear ya loud and clear!" I blushed red as a turnip. Kyou had never told me that before, we hadn't even made love but he could hear my thoughts as if I speaking.

Not that he hadn't heard my thoughts before, every time we were close and usually aroused my thoughts seemed to worm their way into his head.

"I never knew you two had gone that far" Kagome whispered.

"We didn't! We just… we just marked each other ok? There was no sex involved"

"It's true Kagome-Chan if not she'd be pregnant" the older Kyou chuckled and I pounded on his chest with my small hand. Yes I loved him just about as much as I loved my Kyou, I guess I was just being effected by the fact that he was a lot of years older than me and he knew to act this way.

He took my hands into his "Can I have a kiss before you leave to your time?" Kyou growled loudly attempting to push his older self away. But he jumped away like it was nothing.

"No you cannot have one! Come along Yasha" he pulled me along and away from his older self.

"Kyou! Don't be so mean to him! I may be dead and I'm sure he misses me, I'm sure if you put yourself in his shoes you'd feel the same way" I turned in his arms speaking in a soft voice for him to understand.

"Fine" he let me go "but just a peck on the cheek that's it!!" he growled at the older Kyou.

I walked in front of his older form, and his older self blushed. "In front of all these people? At least Kagome-Chan turn around"

"Fine" Kagome turned around as well as my daughter who seemed like a Nadko-chan to me.

"Uh…" the older Kyou put one of his hands on my back the other on my head to pull me in, I felt tinny as his lips kissed my cheek; it left me longing to know if Kyou had changed much over the years. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him full on the mouth. He gasped at first but then his hands went down to my hips and his other hand on my neck.

I shivered, of course he would know what I liked. Hadn't he known me for more than enough to tell my body that much? My Kyou growled and pushed him away. He was smiling in a daze, happily he twilled around Kyou and lifted me up holding me to his body.

I had to look up just to see his face my arms had to stretch to feel his cheeks. It was life his body was a map and mine was just a small person figuring out how far away things were. I hugged my Kyou, and kissed his cheek so that he wouldn't be so angry at his older self.

"Thank you for that, so much" he was happy enough "I never knew I missed it so much till… now" he began to blubber and cry like a baby. Kagome giggled as he had to bend down for me to pat his back, he cuddled into my chest and it just felt to natural. Kyou became jealous, I pulled him down so that his face was near my neck. He happily snuggled into my neck. With two boys to love it was kinda funny to look at, then again they were both the same boy, I knew they just wouldn't share.

"I have to go…"

"Why!? I miss you! I don't want you to leave me again…" I hugged Kyou's head, both of them.

"I have to go now" the older Kyou took a deep breath and with all his might he finally stood up, his cheeks flushed—even through the slightly tan skin.

"I love you… both of you" I held my arms open for the girl who was my daughter. She couldn't resist she walked into it giving me a tight hug, she must have gotten a lot of demon from her father.

"I love you mom, I'd say the same to you dad but you're right here" she pointed at the older Kyou and I chuckled.

"You coming Kagome?"

"I should watch over them during their nap, they start screaming the second their awake"

I nodded and pulled Kyou along with me and out. I really wish I had a family like that, one where everything was honest and words just seemed to flow right out of our mouths.

"I love you, you know that right?" I questioned Kyou. He nodded giving me a smile.

"Which one of us kisses better?"

"… Yashamaru" he laughed, "aww come on once you get past the baby drool he's a wild ride" he bent down and looked me in the eyes "But if it's between you and your older self it's a tie. I can't chose since it feels the same as kissing you that's how much I love you"

He pressed his body against mine, "I love you too" I smiled and snaked my arms around his neck. My head against his chest, "I love you so much that I'd rather die than be without you"

"I have a feeling that I'm not dead in this time"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know" I kissed his cheek and pulled him towards the well and tripped into it. We both fell in; his heads went around my back and held me close. For a second I swore we were laying him on top of me, but we were floating so I felt neither pressure nor weight. It was nice.

Once we landed in the well from our time I was under him my legs up on his hips since I couldn't lie down in the well, his knees closer to my chest than usual and his hands on my sides.

But the strange thing was the pressure we both had on each other. His body was against mine in a strange fashion yet I seem to feel like this was something normal. He pushed down kissing me full on the mouth with a good amount of force. Easily he lifted me up into his arms and he jumped out into the open.

I let my feet touch the ground feeling the cool dampness on my feet. As we were walking back home hand in hand a young dog demon came, panting, his clothes and paws ripped and burned from the speed he was running "Princess…" he panted out.

"Yes, relax and catch your breathe. You want something to drink?" he nodded rapidly, "come along then" I lifted him to his feet and he followed me and Kyou. He was smaller than me and couldn't be more than nine young years.

At the house he sat down formally near the table, Kyou sat at his left as I gave him a cup of water "Than'k jou" he spoke with a sutherns acent.

Quickly the boy chugged down the water then turned to me "Princess Night-run and Splinters, ask'en for jou to be at their wedden as the priestess and as their honored guest. And jour hus'band to be the preist. Costomary wedding, starts just before sunset tomorn. Gonna accept or not?"

I looked at Kyou wondering what to say, he shrugged unsure as well. "Accept, we'll be there by mid morning tomorrow" he nodded in acknowledgement, jumping to his feet then bowing low he stood back up smiling.

"Lucky man jou are" he looked at Kyou and spoke those words before running straight out of the house. I looked to Kyou for the answer but he was looking at his hands.

"What did he mean by that?"

His eyes looked around the room for exactly fourteen seconds "you're the last dog princess we have alive, the black dog's heir was a prince and before his mate could bare him a child they were both killed, just one night after they married. You were still a pup back then it was better to keep you hidden from eyes of the public"

"That's terrible… how could some one do that…"

"Exactly, but it's also why your heir will be the heir of both dog kingdoms. For the first time since Shiro-Sama and Kuro-Sama, the dog demons will once again be united"

"Yes, but who killed them?"

"Cats, the same ones. As well as some wolves and foxes against their will. Back then we just couldn't fight we had no one to lead or no one who would try. That is until you came along and got captured" I crawled to his side, rubbing up against him since he wore no armor. I licked his cheek and he smiled pretending to fall asleep and fall on top of me.

"That's where you saved me"

"More like we saved each other" I smiled as I said this, I knew that without him I'd probably have don't a lot more things I'd regret. I may have even, likely, died. He put his arms on mine holding me down, his knees on either side of my legs. I grimaced lightly "You're heavy Kyou"

"So you've noticed?"

"Quite" I pushed him over laughing "nop just kidding"

"Mood killer" he smiled, my ears twitched back. To the outside world where I could hear foot steps. Light ones, and yet there was not a scent to be found.

"You hear that?" I whispered to Kyou, he nodded serious once again. I sat up allowing Kyou to do the same. I could feel my fangs appearing and my body shifting down to that of a mere dog. No I was not changing into a dog, but I sure was stalking the walker.

I pressed my ear against the wood of the house and stopped breathing, I could hear breathing on the other side but still—there was no scent. 'What the hell?' I though confused. I walked slowly towards the door crawling out on all fours. Softly my hands and feet touched thee grass checking for anything that might make noise. I turned over the corning seeing a sight that was more than a horror movie.

There was the cat prince, at least I though it was. It'd walked past the other side of the house—the face was twisted into an ugly smirk—one that could never change, made of hatred of me and only me—scars from our battle evident. I would have howled scared for my life, but I couldn't I was frozen. I turned to look at the other-side of the house prepared to see him walk to that corner. My chest felt sore and started to burn I couldn't understand why though. Kyou walked to me understanding my face. He was fast, lifting me and jumping off at the same time.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe" I took in a deep breath. My lungs stopped burning and I could relax slightly.

"He knows… he knows where we live… we've got to warn Kagome and Inuyasha! What am I going to do about Sango and Miroku—I can't ask them to—" Kyou silenced me with his lips, he coaxed me into it. I kissed him, feverishly, as if it would be my last.

"He doesn't know yet, all he heard was laughing, that could be from a human. His nose can't smell and he's partly blinded. Don't worry, please" he gripped me tightly holding my head in place, on his chest.

"I'm gonna die aren't I?"

It was his turn to growl, and loudly he did so silencing me once again with a kiss. He pushed me to the ground, "You're not going to die" he whispered removing his lips from mine.

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I pulled him close feeling his cold skin on my over heated skin. "Prove it… mate me and bind yourself to me willingly" there was a pause but then he kissed me again, again, and again. His hands were pulling down the fabric of my shirt, his claws gently lowing down to my hips pulling off both my shirts.

With the same hand he removed his shirt, for a moment he stopped kissing me only to pull me into the next one passionately. Nibbling at my bottom lip I allowed him entrance and his tongue began mapping my mouth. We separated to breathe, both of us left gasping for air. But no matter how much my lungs were burning I would dive into his kisses.

(lemon… Finally!)

His hands slowly laid me down on the ground, like a feast for my lover I laid there half bare. He ripped the bindings; truly I felt he hated that article of clothing that I wore out of all the things I wore. He licked his lips and descended down slowly to my neck, sucking and nibbling on it. I felt my skin heat up and we both began to sweat. His right hand squeezed one of my breasts and I moaned my small hands roaming in his sort hair. He growled happily on my neck tickling me. His mouth licked and kissed down to my chest, kissing the scar right in the middle. I felt something pressing against my thigh, I lifted my leg my knee pressing against it now. Kyou moaned loudly, his back arching and his hips pressing against me.

He went back to my chest kissing and licking it. He teased me, licking down to my stomach, his tongue dove into my bellybutton. I groaned my hands at the ground dug into it. He smirked swiftly pulling off my pants. I couldn't help but growl, female or not I was not going to be stripped before he was. My turn to tease. Sure that my eyes were red I pushed Kyou over, sitting on his hips feeling something hard pushing up. I edged myself forward; it was really beginning to scare me.

My hands were at his obi, my mouth placing soft kisses as his skin was slowly revealed to me. When I was past his hips I pulled off the last of it. He still wore his fundoshi. His hips rose at that point "What's that?" I asked pointing at it. I was really curious and slightly annoyed, I was to use to sitting on his hips.

"Uh… I'm not sure how to explain"

"Try" I pulled him in for another kiss, attempting to relax him.

"It's a man's area, just… watch" he pulled me down to kiss me again, pulling off the last of my clothes, he did the same to himself but I didn't look down. Rolling me over he pulled me close, I felt something at my bottom. I shuddered as something hard and big entered me. I howled out in pain my claws digging into Kyou's back. I heard him groan, "You're… crushing me" he said this in my ear. Neither of us could move Kyou pushed the last of himself inside.

His head rested on my shoulder, he panted loudly. Saliva rolled down my mouth to my chin and I stopped clawing into my mates back long enough to pull his hair. Finally I felt the pain leave my system. My eyes went wide I thrusted up slightly and shivered. It felt… good.

Kyou groaned into my neck, his hot breath on my neck. He began pushing himself in and out of me; his hands ran over my breast gently he stroked my nipples and continued to thrust. I did the same pushing my hips against his. "Kyo-u… kyo-U!!!" he began a faster pace my hips swirled around his in odd random direction. Suddenly I felt him eject into me and my belly tightened exploding around him. My legs wrapped around his hips, keeping me in the air. We both howled at least till we bit into each others necks.

I lapped up the blood that had been dripping down from his neck and starred at the marking I'd given him. He was royalty now just as I was. He groaned as he pulled out of me, some of the wetness slipped out along with him.

"Next time you cum first" I couldn't help but laugh, I may have been a girl but I was higher ranking than him and I was not going to lose to my own mate.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Ya, ya stop complaining I have a life too, can't spend it writing away. Besides I had a good amount of writers block. Hey guys we're getting to the end… O.o

Reviews:

Kagome1314-I always do, enjoy oh ya I'm gonna start reading ur story "Give me a chance" sounds interesting. I though the same thing, least until I started dating X3

AyaDokuseiRingo 'ToxicApple'- -.-; ja I know finally! It took me awhile to type, cause every time I write something dirty my brother needs help with his homework… (smacks brother) he came up to me and I didn't notice and he was like "What's a member?"

Me: "O///O he's trying to enter this girl's club but he needs to be a member"

Him: "Oh!"

Aya-Chan- Yes Liara beat you to it. And I was speechless too when I reread it. BTW read what I wrote above ur name X3

Chapter 31: Four three two…

* * *

"Kagome I'm not liking this, I don't like it one bit" Yasha looked at the thermometer shaped stick.

"It's real easy Yasha, just relax" Kagome said this though the door.

"I can't what if I'm… you know…"

"Just take a deep breath and think about something you like, maybe a flower or a nice smell then think about water listen to the water-run" Kagome spoke softly attempting to relax her agitated step-daughter. Yasha took a deep breath doing the steps just as Kagome had told her too.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…" Yasha began counting all the way up to forty. When she finally got to it she peeked at the stick "Kagome…" she called.

"Ya?"

"What's the sign that you're… you know…"

"Two green lines" Kagome answered her back against the door.

"Oh-My-Lord!"

* * *

(The young Demonic Slave)

"My lord… I've gone to the village"

"And!?"

"I… I could not find the girl, her mate, father, mother, or siblings all I found was her grandmother"

"You Idiot!!!" my lord threw a plate at my head, without a movement the plate smashed against my head, it fell too the ground shattered blood dripped from my forehead though I felt no pain.

"What The Hell!!!"

"I'm sorry sir, please give me another chance" I bowed down to the ground begging.

"Fine, I will give you one more chance. I want you to spy on that girl again; I want you to cause a problem in the dog kingdom maybe cause some sort of ruckus or kill a couple of them so that they think there's a murderer in the streets. Take this" my lord threw a power at me, "dust some on yourself and they won't be able to smell you at all and even if they torture you, you're not to say a word of me or anything at all" I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now leave! Remove your hideous sight from my castle" I ran out and off. When I farther than my lords kingdom I sat to meditate as I always did before a mission.

My lord was like a father to me, he'd made me back about 40 or 30 years ago. My lord was a magician, a demonic power that could do almost anything. I was more of a puppet than a child to him truly. My name, I truly didn't know, when he was happy he would call me his son but I knew that was not my name. He often called me salve, boy, thing like such not one was truly my name. All I knew was that I was a copy of a young demon, a clone, the only difference was who ever I was made from was the real one and I was just a damn copy. I was never ment to exist.

My lord enjoyed making copies, I was the one who usually obtained what he needed, some hairs and blood. We had collected one demon that needed four different samples, another that needed two. They were being created faster than I was because they had better blood and hair samples. Then again it was difficult to get the blood from a living being. He had told me that the one he had created me from was still living and that he would kill that demon if it was the last thing he did, but not before he played around with it first.

I though back to my target, I'd only seen her once, she looked an awful lot like me other than the fact that my eyes were a soulless black and hers were a hyper happy blue. She was stronger than me by her aura but I had no ties to anyone so my chances of killing her were easier.

I stood and ran back to her village dusting myself with the powder. This time I smelled her, I smirked; maybe this would be easier than I though it would. I hid in the trees my thin small form easily slipped through the trees without making a sound or being seen. I allowed my fangs to show when I saw my target. She was looking around the opening looking slightly worried. A woman with black hair came to her out of a well. I watched intently like a snake.

"Why was it blank? What does that mean? I mean it said ready and when I pressed the button to see it was blank. There were only three choices Kagome" she was jittery speaking of something I didn't understand.

"I don't know either, listen lets wait a few more weeks and we'll find out the natural way whether or not you're pregnant" my eyes went wide, so the girl may be conceiving a child. I could not smell a thing of it but that woman seemed knowledgeable. Besides they were both dogs.

"So what should I do, what can I do"

"Well if you've just started being pregnant you can still have sex, just make sure you're on top it's healthier for the baby, if you even are pregnant. And make sure you eat healthy foods its good for the baby" I crawled behind then watching and listening. I think I knew what I could do finally to get the girl and the baby.

I didn't run back to my master I followed the two girls as the black hair one continued speaking about child, both about having one and what to do. Once they got to their hut three young pups all ran out at once hugging the woman, except for a little silver hair who hugged my target first then they switched after that. So I had three more targets, one who was even more important than all. Silver hairs were most important except for the older man, he could be left alone.

A black haired man came out just as the woman and children ran back inside, the man smiled at my target and kissed her lips happily. "Love you too" she said.

I smirked and ran back to report to my master, this was gonna be good.

(Back to Yasha)

"So what did you two do all day?" I asked Kyou.

"Nothing really, we just ran around all day then took a bath together"

"With who?" I asked now.

"Me, and the pups"

"I'm gonna go take a run, I've just been sitting around lately" I jogged off being followed by Yashamaru as always, his arms outstretched as if he though he was flying as he ran. The twins followed as well.

"I'll come along too" Kyou lifted Yashamaru onto his shoulders, Ai held onto his back, and Tasuki held his side Yashamaru giggled his arms still out. Kyou was being more and more fatherly around the pups, I hadn't seen any notice of Ke so for now all I could do was enjoy what I had and that wasn't much to most but to me it was worth more than all the gold in the world. The smiles on their faces as the wind hit their faces, my two favorite boys, Yashamaru and Kyou, second to none they were my father didn't even pass them. It was just a bond that we had as a pack.

"I like the new vest Yasha, its better since it's getting warmer. Well at least to me" Kyou said to me as he ran, his almond shaped eyes sparkled purple. He was right, it hadn't snowed in awhile, there was no need to wear anything to heavy so I had made him a deep blue vest, it was simple really but the fabric had cost me a great deal. I didn't mind he really liked it. While the pups still wore heavy clothes we were going into wearing softer cooler clothes. It had stopped snowing, but the plants weren't turning green yet, so spring had not yet arrived. Not even close.

I ran up the hill where the flowers would be bloomed instead there was nothing but long yellow grass and a fat flowing stream. The pups jumped off Kyou chasing one another in a game of tag. I sat on the hill crossing my legs I pulled off the top of one of the cat tails and stuck it in my mouth my chin resting on my hands. Kyou sat next to me happily laying his head on my lap I folded my legs so that he'd be more comfortable.

I didn't mind this affection, it was sweet. I played with the strands of his hair and looked at the river.

"What are you thinking about?" he looked at the river along with me, his mouth whispered into my ears "little flower girl?" he was smiling as I turned to face him. How did he know about the little black haired flower boy? (Read chapter 17 if you don't remember, the end of it)

"That was me Yasha, remember? I'm a demon I can still change my shape"

"You did keep your promise!" I pulled him into an embrace and he accidentally fell onto the floor.

"You finally noticed me cute little flower girl" he kissed my lips and stroked my long hair.

"I knew there was something familiar about you Kyou" I rubbed my cheek against his.

"SISTER!!!!!!!!" I heard Yashamaru scream. My head snapped up and I saw the pups being held down by a boy.

I let Kyou up as I ran towards them at full speed ready and waiting to kill the man, then he lifted Yashamaru holding him by the scuff his claws pressed temptingly against his neck. The boy smirked, I jumped back away from him on all fours then stood growling loudly in anger.

"Take one more step and the boy will die, don't worry you have three strikes why not just let one die and save the other two?" the Twins were desperately trying to get out from under his feet but he held them down.

"Please… no…" my eyes went wide as little Yashamaru; nearly on the edge of tears bit his lip—his only way of stopping the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. He would not give the man the satisfaction of watching him cry.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want you to come with me to my master, without a fight or else the pups will get it for real" he stepped on Tasuki and Ai a little harder squeezing the two, they cried out gasping for whatever hair their young lungs could get.

"Ok, Ok! Stop! You're Hurting Them!"

The boy snickered, "so? They're just useless pups they're not even pure breed or anything"

I got down onto my hands and knees, "Tie her up and make her sleep" said the boy, two other men came out of the bushes, they tied two ropes around my neck nearly choking me, then one around each arm and two around my waist. When I finally saw their faces I knew who they were "Shiro… Disuke, I though you were dead!" they put a wet, strange smelling handkerchief on my nose and I inhaled the smell by accident.

"Sister!" I heard Yashamaru scream out again.

"Everything's gonna be just fine, no worries…Maru... Ai… Tasu—ki…" I fell asleep hearing Kyou scream my name. I saw them let me go dropping me on the floor and go to fight with my screaming mate. I closed my eyes unable to keep them open any longer. I was… tiered.

(Yashamaru's POV)

They tossed sister into a small cellar, she roused for a second but then her head fell back to the ground. Whatever they'd given her was strong, they chained her too the wall her neck, waist, hands, arms, knees, and feet. I attempted to shake out of the mans arms, when I gave a final kick his arms gave way I ran to my sleeping sister gripping and shaking her foot. "Sister! Sister! Sister!" I called her name she groaned her eyes opening slightly to see my face.

"Maru…" she looked around and I smiled, she was alive and awake, "where are we?"

"Cats!" that's all I could say, I didn't know how to talk much, my brother and sister were the talkers but they'd been put to sleep. I didn't know why I was awake, but I didn't like it.

"Cats…" she fell asleep again, I whimpered. She wasn't going to wake up for awhile she was dead beat.

"Put Er' Down!" I growled at them, my fangs weren't too big but when I was angered they would grow and become more pointed, my eyes would go red and my hair/ears would point up.

The men back away their hands burned. "Get him!" the youngest man, who looked a lot like my sister yelled.

"We can't sir!" said the red head man.

"He's got a damn barrier around him and the girl" the black haired man spoke next.

"Ugg, go get Kikyo" he said. My eyes turned and I looked at him, Kikyo… I'd heard the name before I growled. I knew there was something about the woman I didn't like at all.

I starred as a woman, she looked a bit like my mother but her eyes were cold as the devil, she smelled of my sister but my sister also smelled of my mother. I knew we were related, some how, but I didn't care and I didn't like her at all. My fangs were bared; ready to kill her, "He's just a pup, this barrier can't be that strong" she laughed her voice cutting like a knife.

"You try it priestess" the man growled at her.

"I shall" she snorted and attempted to walk into my barrier. Instead it burned her hand's fake skin to the touch alone, "Ouch… that boy is most defiantly Inuyasha's pup"

"How can you tell? For all we know he could be a shape shifter or Sesshomaru's pup"

"Those eyes, that face, those powers, they're mine and Kagome's put together. Any man that has slept with a priestess will keep some of her powers and it is usually passed on to the next strongest pup. In this case it is him"

I growled again, hissing slightly, I couldn't keep up this barrier much longer. It wore me down, so I let it down falling to the ground still holding the tip of my sister tail "Sister, please wake up…" I begged once before my head fell to the ground the tiredness slipping into my body.

I wasn't that strong, I mean, I could shape-shift like many high class dog demons but my Miko powers interfered with a lot of my power.

"_Maru, Maru wake up_"

"**Maybe I should kick him**"

"_No wait, he's waking up to us_" I heard two different voices within my head, and each was quite different from the other.

I stirred and sat up looking around me, there was a black haired human who seemed quite young and a silver haired demon with red eyes that could kill. "Who are you guys?" I asked confused.

"We're like you're conscience, I'm the human side"

"And I'm the demon side" the demon pushed the human away with a laugh.

"Why am I here?" I asked them, this was a fist for me seeing myself in two other forms.

"Well you're too young to understand this but your sister isn't really your sister, you were born to prevent this from happening"

"Your sister is the great princess of all dog demons, within her is the power to have a child that'll bring both the dog groups together"

"So what does this have to do with me? I'm just a kid"

"Very simply Maru"

"You like your sister right?" I nodded.

"You'd do anything for her right?" I nodded again.

"Well then this'll be easier than we though" the demon began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I growled at him.

"Your sister's gonna die!" he laughed out.

That was when I fell down into the ground I hit a snow filled ground it really hurt. I could see my sister, she was crying and screaming. "Sister!" a cat demon was on top of her, it was ripping her shirt and biting her neck making her bleed heavily, she stopped screaming as her eyes rolled back into her head. The cat demon hissed and continued to strip her; I screamed and yelled unable to move for whatever reason as my sister was raped. When the cat demon left she held her belly, "I'm sorry… you poor thing" was she carrying a child?!

I most surely couldn't tell, not that I was given enough time. I woke soon after that though.

"Maru! Are you ok!?"

"You've been screaming and yelling for the past hour or so" my brother and sister were around I sighed loudly, hugging my arms.

"Where we?" I asked.

"We're at a dungon"

"They're gonna eat us!!" my brother began running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, he may look like my father but he was no demon if you asked me. I shook my head and my sister sighed, the pulled at his shirt tossing him down to the ground and sitting on him.

"Jour an idiot" she said shaking her head. True they were opposites, my sister was strong than my brother in ways.

"I'ma gonna look round, change and hide me" I said, they nodded understanding what I ment. I walked to the caged up entrance, with a tug I pulled two of the iron bars open with my small muscles. They probably hadn't expected us to be so strong.

"Need a leaf?" my brother held one out.

"Those a for amateurs" I put my hands together my index and middle fingers pointing upward. I did a flip and changed into a small cat child/cub. I had paws, a silly thin tail, my face was shaped like a cats and my blue eyes remained closed in a thin line, that only opened when I was truly surprised.

I smiled with little fangs hanging out, my fake blue Yukata would serve perfectly. I looked slightly like a fox because I was so thin, but most would be able to tell I was no fox. I fixed the bars and waved my brother and sister luck, they would have to take turns pretending that a leaf was me, full body probably asleep.

I padded off seeking nothing more than a couple of answers or information. As I was walking though the halls one of the guards stopped me, "What are you doing here!?" he roared, not truly angry just wanting to sound fearsome.

"I got lost…"

"Oh you must be one of the fox helpers, follow me fox" I changed my form slightly so that I looked thinner and more like a fox as I followed the man. He took me right back into the dungeon, I nodded as he directed me to what I guessed was my fox master.

"Sir, I am sorry it took me so long to come down, is there anything you need?" I asked, the fox man had long red hair streaming down from his back. He nodded.

"Tea would be nice for this occasion, do you know how to make tea?" I nodded, sister had taught me when I was younger.

"Make some then!" growled the black haired man. I jumped.

"No, no give the boy time. He's a young pup, can't you tell?" I walked over and began making the tea, "He must have just stopped drinking his mother's milk. Besides we need all the followers we can get, if this boy is willing he may do so" I smiled as I poured the tea for the man, I passed him the hot tea.

"Careful it's really hot" I said as he took it. He sucked it down and turned to the cat demon.

"So what am I to do again?" the red headed man asked a blond haired man this. The man with blond hair was wounded in many area's of his face, with scars and stitches placed all over.

"Simply you must get the man to surrender, I want to see his face as I rape his mate and it would be even better if she was about to conceive his child. I have been watching for far to long!" growled the cat, "She's done it with the dog man at least three times since the last time I've seen her"

"She does not smell of a pregnant woman, her breast's aren't swelling nor is her stomach. She still smells like a virgin to me" said the fox calmly, maybe I could spar him but the wolf and cat men were going to die.

"Either way, just go get the man! Put him to sleep, bring him to the chamber and when he wakes his worst nightmares will be realized" the cat demon snickered. I stood watching them as they spoke, my fox like eyes remained indifferent. I tilted my head every so often, but I was furious with rage. Who ever would dare to rape my sister would die! My kind, sweet, gentle sister… was there nothing I could do to save her? I was just a pup after all.

"Why the girl again? Why? She hasn't done us any wrong"

"See this damn face of mine!" the cat pulled the fox close to his face, "She did this too me! She nearly killed me! She killed you! She killed my father, my mother, and she'll kill more if you let her continue!"

The fox shook his head, "You will listen either way! I gave you that body! Once the girl is dead you may do as you please!" he hissed.

The wolf snorted, "I still do not see why we need that man"

"The strongest black dog demon in the tribe! Do you fools not understand that!? He mated with a little half breed princess, if we kill his bitch we own him. He will surrender and allow us to do as we please" the cat hissed again. Then he looked at me "What are you starring at fox!?"

"Nothing sir!" I bounced; my paws in front of me and I protected myself out of habit.

"Good, now get out!" he roared as I ran away, on all two's at first. Then down to fours I ran up the stairs then back towards my cellar. I looked to my brother and sister as I changed back to normal panting.

"We must warn Kyou!" I yelled.

(Kyou's POV)

I woke sweating; I could feel that something was wrong. My neck was in pain and I swear I could hear a person in my head begging for help. I knocked at my head with my hand, what was it that I'd forgotten?

"Kyou-kun…" I turned and looked at Kagome; her eyes looked worried, scared, everything that I was wondering was answered in one sentence "Where are my pups?" she asked.

I starred at her confused, my eyes rolled back into my head I groaned as I saw that cat demon again. '_Kyou! Help us!_' I could hear a voice begging, '_Please! The cat demon palace, panther… demon palace, please help… don't let them get you or get to you_'. When my eyes turned back to Kagome, Inuyasha was next to her his eyes gleaming at me with intense anger.

"Where are they!?" he howled at me, "Where are my pups!? All of them!"

I glowered back at him, "Cats…" I snarled angered with rage "they stole them away" I bared my fangs feeling rage throughout my entire body, my hair stood on end.

"Calm it down Kyou" Inuyasha spoke gently patting my back once, but I was fully steamed I pulled at his shirt and pushed him against the wall. I was taller than, older than him, and I _would_ **kill** _him_.

"Don't, you tell me to calm down! My Mate is missing!! And a Cat demon's gonna rape her!" I howled out in anger, Inuyasha was being strangled by his own shirt, Kagome attempted to pull me off him but I was vaguely aware of her doing so. I put him down to the ground, "What am I going to do? We've had sex a couple of times she may be pregnant with my child… if the cat demon finds out he'll kill her for sure" I wanted to cry.

"I know your worried, but so are we. Our young children are there stuck with her, and I'm not sure what that cat demon will do to them"

"All I know is that it's three strikes and then she's out" I fell to my knees still holding Inuyasha's shirt.

"Three strikes…" Kagome gasped for air, "one for each of them…"

"Exactly…"

"We need to go save them now!" Kagome howled out like a mother, but Inuyasha gripped her arm.

"We cannot get involved with noble workings"

"I don't care about the dog law, those are my children!"

"And Yasha wouldn't let a thing happen to any one of them before they kill her" Inuyasha held his mates shoulders.

"I'll go I know a pack that'll help. You guys just stay here… I have a mate to save" I growled as Inuyasha suggested he'd come and help, "If you die Kagome would be lonely especially if both you and the pups die. If I die it is likely Yasha will die with me, but at least you two will go on I'll make sure the pups survive at the very least"

"But…"

"No buts! Don't follow me!" I howled out running at full speed, fueled by all the anger I felt towards that one demon. I ran to the dog palace, I tried to fight my way through the guards.

"Let me in! I need to speak with Sesshomaru! The princess is in danger!" I howled out begging.

"Ya sure, as if a dog demon like you would know" the guard tried shoving me away.

"Sesshomaru!!" I yelled out.

"Hey let him in, he's her mate cant you smell it?" I looked in front of me, the man had brown hair with pointed ears. On his back was a baby with silver hair and large ears a top her head, she had gleaming gold eyes.

"You're Kyou right?" I nodded, "Excatly! Let the boy in! He must be telling the truth!"

"Thank you sir."

"Just call me J. you have a really special girl, she saved my life, my babies life, my mates life, she saved a lot of people I know"

"I know" I said nodding, "I need to see Sesshomaru right now, private matter"

"Come along then" the man began running, the child instinctively held her fathers hair. I wondered if ours would be able to do the same. He stopped and knocked on a large heavy door.

I didn't bother to wait for an answer, I opened it by myself; a door that usually took four full demons to do so "Sesshomaru!" I growled.

Sesshomaru sat up from his desk, and growled at me, "What do you need I'm busy?"

"Cat demon stole my mate! I want a pack that can help me get her back, I have a plan"

"And why should I help you and your mate?"

"Because if you don't you'll lose Inuyasha's three pups, the princess and maybe even a heir"

"She's pregnant!?" Sesshomaru stood, now interested in my problem. Had he not known who my mate was?

"She may be"

"Damn… this is terrible!!" Sesshomaru's hands slammed against his desk.

"What?! Why!?"

"When a miko, half demon, demon, even a human has a child they become weak for they need to care for the child within their body. They may not know it themselves but the moment that the child comes into their body it sucks away any of the stored power that they have. And Yasha's child in this case may suck her dry"

"Why!?"

"Such a mix of blood, not just miko human and demon blood are within her but she's a young small body and probably will not be feed as well as she should be by that cat demon. You must save her Immediately! J. go get Splinters, his mate, and the next three best warriors! I want them all here now!" Sesshomaru howled at J. he ran as his child gripped his back.

"Stop yer yelling Sessh" a girl walked in, she was leaning against the wall her body filled with markings, long blond hair and young tan skin "I'm right here smarty pants"

"And your mate?"

"Here" Splinters came out from behind her his steaming red hair remained, but the markings on his light skin were black.

"Good, so you already know the situation?" Sesshomaru asked the two. They nodded in sync "and you know what may happen if you fail?" they looked at one another but sternly nodded.

"They don't have to come," I offered, "I mean Night you're sure you're not having any children?" she nodded.

"I can't have any," she shrugged, "runs in the family; since I'm a warrior they neuter us as kids. We adopt other children who're born to be warriors"

"They didn't do that in the black dog kingdom"

"Probably because they didn't realize that if a warrior dies their children are alone in the world. So the white dog kingdom swells its numbers and we may adopt children, anything from a human to a half demon to a demon" Splinters explained this kissing his mates cheek, she turned to kiss his lips softly. I growled at the two.

"Sorry…" splinters smiled dumbly.

"Here they are sir!" J called for Sesshomaru showing off three demons.

"Red paws" spoke the shortest, his skin was red like an Indians would be "I'm a transforming demon sir!"

"Mist" the stained green skinned one said this, "I'm a knowledge demon" (a demon that cannot read minds except when they hear a lie to answer a question)

"Blue" the dark blue haired, light blue skinned demon spoke, "I'm a warrior sir"

"My name is Kyou I shall be your leader for this attack and save. Our target will be a blond haired cat demon in the panther demon castle. If anyone of you thinks you cannot handle this challenge to save the princess leave now! Do not waste my time!" they all stood still. They had been built and born for fighting.

"Good now get ready and meet me at the gate in ten minutes" I walked out of the room; I could tell that my face was twisted. I wanted my mate back so badly it hurt me. Why couldn't everyone just back off? She wanted a normal life like every other wild demon.

I looked up at the sunset when I was outside; I knew I couldn't read her thoughts from this far away so I didn't try. I knew she couldn't read my thoughts no matter how close we were so I prayed attempting to send her my thoughts '_Please be ok Yasha? When this is all over I'll be a good father to our baby. I'll do anything, just live through this… for me?_'

'_Ok…_'

And so we all left running.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Phew, well that was a cliffy ending Ne? Lots of hell and graphic stuff in this chapter (kicks Ke's ass) "You Ass! How dare you touch my play thing!!"

Yasha: "Um… I'm a plaything?"

Me: "Yep" (nods happily) "Hey does anyone want some Christmas Cookies?"

Yasha: "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!"

Kyou: "Ooo those look pretty good"

Me: "Thanks!"

Yasha: "Now that you mention it they do look kinda tasty…" (starts munching on cookie) "Wait I mean!... what were we fight about again?"

Me: … o.o I forget…

Reviews:

**whitetiger-isabella****-** Oh you shall see how evil I can be, this may be the season of giving but I'm not happy thus my characters will suffer full blown hell XDDDDDDDDD

**AyaDokuseiRingo 'ToxicApple'****-** Nop you beat her this time, but I know it's intense! I cant wait to find out what I wrote… oh wait a minute… didn't I write it? (scraches head) oh well (shrugs) what are you doing here! Start reading!!! Then you are to press that little button that says review! Anifun compels you to!

Chapter 32: Show Me Love

* * *

When the dog girl woke it was already night time, had we given her that much powder to inhale? She seemed confused by her surroundings—I would be as well. She looked at the strong chains we'd bound her too. They were so strong it had taken all of the lords, my master, the fox, the wolf, even the half demon helped out. They were impossible, even for her to break through; the miko had placed a spell over them as well as the fox. The only way she could break free was if she was that powerful.

She pulled herself forward arching her back; she didn't even feel the sting of either of the barriers. She grit her teeth together roughly—enough that from where I stood I could hear the crunch, with the power in both her arms and legs she attempted to break free. They proved to be too strong even for her, I almost felt bad for the girl. I didn't even know what she'd done to deserve this. And we looked so much alike, if she had been flat chested she would have looked just like my twin.

I pitted her but waved it off; I walked off to check on the younger ones we captured. They each had two chains, one on the neck, and the other on one of their feet. They were stuck to the wall; they all prove to be a fight especially the blue eyed silver haired one. The twins had gone down after a couple of hits. No this boy just kept going. I didn't know whether or not my master was going to feed them at all, he was not patient with children but I knew he wanted to use them as hostage. He'd probably feed them crumbs and cold leftovers.

I pressed against the cage; they were asleep at the moment. Unable to hear their sister's screams of pain from the weight of the chains. I allowed my fingers to slip through the cage, I wanted to know what child's skin felt like "Boy!" I was called, my fingers pulled out like as if I'd been burned.

I ran up to my master bowing before speaking "Yes sir?"

"I'm about to save you a trip back to the village, the man is heading this way. I want you to remove the outer garments of the girl and wear them. You shall pretend to be the girl and the demons will attack him, then you shall lock him up in heavy chains, just like the girls" he growled and I walked back to the girl. She was still heaving herself off.

"Stop it" I said. She turned when she heard my voice; she had her fangs out and was ready to bite.

"I need to borrow your clothes" I said, but she could not remove them. She snarled and growled like a wild demon.

"I shall just take them then" I clamped her mouth shut strongly with one hand as the other undressed her. I pulled the gaudy red outfit off her and when my hand pulled away, filled with her saliva I rubbed it on my face and neck as if it was water.

"You won't get away with this," she growled loudly and her hand flexed, in one motion she had pulled the strengthened chains, attempting to be a menace to me "the dog demons always stick together, why have you chosen their side over ours?"

I striped in front of her, not caring who saw my body I didn't wear any sort of fundoshi to cover me. She shut her eyes growling once again.

"I have no side, I just follow orders" I pulled on her clothes. We were about the same height, the only difference between us were our eyes. I smack her face; she bit my hand deep enough that if she could spin around it would rip my hand off.

"Stupid girl" I pulled my hand out it was bleeding but my scent smelled like hers now "You only helped my cause" I allowed blood to steep from it. My blood was blue unlike the average red.

She starred and starred confused, had she never seen what a fake demon bleed? The cuts changed back to my average pale skin color in seconds. I waved her off and left. She began howling, whether in pain, sorrow, or in order to see if anyone would hear her I did not know.

(Kyou's POV)

I growled knowing we were close, I swore I could hear Yasha howling in pain. I turned behind me to look at the group, "Anyone who cannot transform into a wolf, a fox, or a panther demon come with me. The rest of you are to meet us at the dungeon. Where ever they place us, you let everyone out but me" two demons stepped forward, Mist and Night-Run. She glanced at her mate, and he starred at her worried for her safety.

"You follow me behind the bushes, when I get caught do not help they will give you no mercy. At night you are to go in as if you were going to find us, when they capture you fight like a pup would they will laugh but they'll place you in soft breakable chains" I explained to them the antics of these demons.

"None of you are to follow" I broke out into a run, leaving them with my instructions. And when I was close enough their demons jumped out and began attacking me, it was all to simple to beat them. I bit, threw, and punched one and that would end up attacking another. The weakest usually stayed behind on their hind legs, whimpering and holding their swords.

When I got inside it was maneuvering, I could smell my mate and the pups. They weren't too far; I didn't have much trouble at least until I got to the dungeon door. Ke, the cat demon stood there smirking evilly.

"Out of my way before I kill you" I growled at him in a pouncing position, "and this time you won't be coming back"

He howled out in laughter, and that was when he pulled Yasha out from behind him. the mark on her neck was that of a cat's not mine. The cat demon turned and kissed her lips. I snarled putting my hands on my head, I heard another howl. It sounded more like Yasha. But the girl next him did not howl. Once again I growled "You aren't Yasha" the girl next to him opened her eyes they were black. She wasn't even a girl!

I attack both the cat and dog. They dogged it I didn't need to kill them. I just wanted to know if Yasha was alright. I ran down the stares finding her chained to the wall, "Kyou" she whimpered happily.

I pulled the metal open, and attempted to get near her, though I felt a barrier placed around her. I pushed my hand through, screaming as I pulled it out. It burned; it burned me more than her barrier ever could. Her blue eyes were planted to me; a pained look reached her face. She growled and attempted to pull herself free of the chains around her. Her arms bleed as she finally got the thick chains off. She pulled it off her neck, then her legs.

She bleeding everywhere the chains had touched her, but she walked through the barrier as if it was nothing. I gripped her tightly careful of her wounds, and I could hear the whimpers and cries that came from her throat. I shushed her and lifted her chin to face me. Her wounded bleeding hands held my cheeks as we kissed; I heard mocking clapping coming from the cage opening. We both turned to face who was doing it.

"Well done, you two" it was a man with black hair and blood shot red eyes. He laughed as the cat demon, dog demon, even the fox demon appeared.

"I though you were all dead" I growled, "How did you come back?" the cat held his hand out, it was torn and ripped stitched up.

"Magic" he snapped his fingers and all the demons attacked us. It was simple for me to doge and fight, but Yasha had been greatly weakened she couldn't even walk.

I had to keep her cornered, and it was me against three. I snapped and bit their hands whenever they touched her. The silver haired dog was the easiest to beat, but still they had me on my knees. When I was caught I was knocked out, I swore I could hear Yasha scream my name as I black out.

(Yasha's POV)

My cuts burned and the aching pain in my belly wouldn't stop. I felt myself stuck to a flat surface, laid on my back. There was something blinding me so that I could not see. I didn't try to stand, I was in too much pain, and I wasn't sure whether or not there was even ground bellow me.

"So you've finally awoken" I sat up, and whimpered in pain. I'd accidentally squeezed my stomach when I sat up.

"Don't bother yelling or screaming, your mate's right here stuck to the wall" I felt someone, probably Ke, pull off the fabric on my eyes.

I turned and looked at Kyou, whimpering slightly when I saw his condition. He was beat up, scratched, attacked, and bleeding all at the same time. I wanted to stand up, console my poor mate. Ke grabbed my face "Look at me bitch" I smacked his hand away from my face. Instead he held my hand, as if I'd been reaching to stroke his face and not slap it.

"He's not dead, at least not yet. I want him to be alive to watch this, watch me rape you. Watch you scream out my name in pleasure and not his" I bit at his hand. I could smell he was aroused, and the more I though about it the sicker I felt.

He pushed me down against the flat object, I gasped as he put his weight on my stomach. It hurt, for what ever reason it was hurting. "Get off me" I growled at him.

"I'm going to screw you till you're begging for more" he licked his chomps. I turned my face away from his and looked at Kyou.

"That's right, look at him one last time before you're no longer his" Ke laughed at me. I'm sure I looked pathetic, laying there before him in a dirty face with a white kimono and blood on my wounds that hadn't been cleaned. But I was not laughing, I was confused beyond what I though I could ever be.

"He's gone…" I whispered.

"What?" He pulled my chin up, forcing me to look at his twisted face.

"He's gone, look, nobody's there" I pointed at the wall where Kyou hung just moments ago.

"What the hell?" The cat demon smacked me away; I fell to the floor smacking my face knees and one arm. The other arm clutched my belly. I touched around it; it felt like it was swelling.

"Bitch" he kicked my side and I was pushed to the wall, he held my face against it bruising my cheek, "Where is he?" Ke hissed.

"I don't know" I spoke back. He kicked me again this time my back so that my stomach was forced to be pressed against the wall. I held in my scream, my hand was pressing over my mouth holding it in, I still had some pride.

"You're lucky this time. I'll be back, and you'll be mine" he hissed and walked outside. I didn't attempt to run. I was in too much pain. I choked out faint whimpers.

"Bitch" I heard someone whisper, I turned and looked around. I saw glowing red eyes, "Disuke" I was faint. I was nauseous. I was scared.

"What do you want?" I pushed my back against the wall holding my hands and arms in front of me for protection.

"I came here to watch a show and then fuck you" he laughed at my pitiful-ness "but I guess it'll have to wait. I also want to say that mate of yours face as I make sure you'll conceive one of our deadly pups" his arms were crossed.

"Please stop" I begged slightly, "you have no reason to be doing this, so why are you?"

"Because Bitch" he pulled me up by one of my bruised arms "I want to taste your flesh, I want to hear your screams burned into my head and I love to see you suffering. Maybe you wouldn't understand being a goody, goody dog but I'm sure your demon side understands me. I'm like a vampire, I lust for the blood of beautiful women" he pushed me against the wall and I fell to the ground on my bum.

He put a hand on my chin snapping it up making it difficult for me to breathe or move I choked like a new born pup; all these beatings one after another were taking a strong toll on my body. "Pitiful, just pitiful. Perhaps you haven't noticed but no matter what happens you're all going to die, from you to those pups, to your mate you're all going to die" he let me go and I fell to my knees weakly. He laughed as he left leaving me breathing rapid fast up to the point that my chest hurt.

I knew I was hyperventilating; it had happened to me one before when I was a child. Back when the villagers of a village had chased me out of their village calling me dirty names and once they caught me they beat me nearly to death. Punching, knifing, stepping on, and burning me they caused my face to look like the ground and my hair and clothes was covered with soot. But they hadn't attacked me emotionally as these people where.

When I finally sat up my body lured forward vomiting blood on the floor. I put a hand on my chest feeling it beat too quickly for my body to handle. I shut my eyes lying on my side, whimpering and clutching my belly.

"Kyou… where are you?"

(Night-Run's POV)

We'd followed Kyou's orders, and here I sat next to mist. Awhile ago I'd heard screaming coming from a heavy iron shut room. The smell that steeped out from it was Yasha's for sure. When it was late in the night, up to the point that even the guards had fallen asleep I pulled the bars and walked out of the cage. I tiptoed silently to where the princess's scent came from. But I stopped what if I was caught? I didn't think I could get her out safely if I did it all on my own. I would probably die; I swallowed hard, deciding I was just going to check on her.

My nostrils flared when the smell of blood and death hit my nose. It was strong and evident; I opened my eyes to see Yasha laying there on her side. She was in a beetle position, just like a pup would be after birth. "Yasha!" I was by her side in a second, her arm twitched in acknowledgement to my voice.

"Are you ok?" I lifted her head and waist, so that she was sitting up leaning against my arms.

"I'm not so sure…" she gripped my kimono and began crying. I could tell right away something was wrong; she wouldn't last much longer in this state. I pat her head, allowing her to cry she groaned as if she was in pain.

"Is something hurting?" she nodded her head briskly.

"Night-Run… I think I'm pregnant" my eyes grew wide, on a normal occasion I would have been overly joyful. In this case I was scared for my life. I needed to tell Kyou, we needed to get Yasha and the baby out of here before anyone noticed or found out. I would have lifted her and ran at that moment if I hadn't kept my head.

"Are you sure, like one hundred percent sure?" she lifted her shirt and showed me her red slightly swelling stomach. A man wouldn't notice through all the clothes but Yasha was most surely pregnant "You haven't bleed in how long?" I asked now, desperate to know how long we had.

"An entire month; and I've probably been pregnant longer than that" I just wanted to scoop her up and keep her safe. Instead I could just console the princess. I growled softly rubbing her back and running my thumb along her spine to relax her. I didn't want her to fall asleep, so I pat her hand and stoked her cheek once and told her I was going to get help as soon as I possibly could. She did not refuse, she allowed me to leave letting to of my hand at the very last second. I let my fingers slip though.

When I got back to my cage, I lay down attempting to rest. But I could not, I knew of demons and humans becoming pregnant if they were hurt badly the baby could die, if they were not fed correctly the baby could die, if their mothers were raped the baby could die, and all of these had a reverse that I heard the princess had gone though… the mother could die leaving the baby on its own. I wasn't sure if Kyou would raise it on his own… if he didn't the princess's child would be her.

I tossed and turned all night, when was the plan going to go into action!? I couldn't help but growl; I wasn't the least bit jealous honestly, I had no desire to have children, probably because I'd been nurtured but still I worried for Yasha and the baby.

I heard a bounce that sounded like jingling keys; I sat up and looked from where the sound was coming from. It was the next guard I laid down pretending to be asleep. The man passed by without even a glance. I pressed against the bars again, hopping that it was one of my comrades. The man tuned around again, showing off blue skin and hair.

"Mist wake up" I kicked the green skinned demon next to me. He woke up quickly rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, we've already pretended to kill you so they think you're dead" I nodded and got out of the weak cage mist following suit.

"When are we rescuing the princess?" I asked Blue, he must have heard something by now.

"We need to kill two demons before we can rescue Yasha, and without her to help it's gonna be hard" I nodded as I followed, "but we've come together with one of the four demonic masters. The fox demon, he found us but refused to kill us. He said that he had nothing against us, and the wolf demon had been the only one of the three forms that truly wanted to kill. The human is being used as a sex doll—since she's the only female in their mist, and the half demon is a slave. They've all teamed up with us"

"That's good, we can get information from the fox demon, and we can poison the wolf and cat demon with the human and half demon"

"Which was exactly what master Kyou thought, but he's not doing to well. I think it's because his mate is sick and hurt, he's worrying himself half to death" what kind of chain was this? Just because Yasha was hurt her mate was hurt. It was sweet of him to care, but I was going to need to knock some sense into that man.

Blue took us to a nicely sized room, it was connected to three other rooms—probably bedrooms. Kyou sat there speaking with splinters about another attack plan in case ours failed. As they were speaking I came and sat seriously between the two. They went silent looking to me for an answer on my rudeness.

Red-paws past me a cup of tea, "thank you" I thanked him and he walked off tending to other things.

I took a sip, and then put down the cup.

"JUST TELL US WHAT'S UP ALREADY!!!" Splinter was the first to snap. I would have laughed but I was being serious.

"We need to speed up and save Yasha soon as possible her body isn't taking on this strain to well. Neither is yours Kyou, but there's something else that plays a bigger part in her being to weak to fight. Constant beatings—which she cannot heal because of the limited amount of time between them, major attacks—they've been enlarging her torture one will attack her both physically and mentally and the next one with do the same but stronger, and the worst is the fact that she's pregnant for sure"

Kyou's eyes widened and he pit a hand over both his eyes, leaning his elbow on his crossed legs. I put a hand on his back, rubbing small circles along the spinal column. "It's ok Kyou"

"No I'm fine" he sat back up, a miserable look on his face.

"Her stomach is just starting to grow, at some point they're going to notice. Right now it's just a tinny red bump that can barely be seen even with her shirt off. But even then, the baby is sucking up most of her strength and is weakening her up to the point that she's coughing out blood and starving hungry"

Kyou bowed his head, "The only thing we can do is feed her something and have someone comfort her"

"The only person she wants is you!" I growled at him, he was speaking as if he was only a warrior not a lover.

"If I go out there and they catch me they'll rape her in front of my own eyes! Then they're just going to kill us all! Unless you think that comfort is better than living I suggest that you stay down!" I slanted downward scared, I wasn't a dominant I was a pure breed subordinate. Splinters stayed down, he was just like me a subordinate we were no match for Kyou's dominance at all.

"Does suicide sound like a nice option? Because that's what Yasha's going to do if no comfort comes"

He looked around, "Fine, I'll go but I want you whom can transform all on guard. If one of the guards starts coming down I'll change into a wall and hide"

"Please let me help" the fox demon came out, we turned and looked at him.

"If you can keep them away for awhile that would be nice" I said.

"Sleeping potion would work for the cat demon" the half demon came in his eyes were muli colored one black the other white.

"I can hold off the wolf for about two or three hours" the human came in, her skin was pink blushed. Her skin was red and raw in most places, bites were all over her skin and her brown hair was cut short and a mess upon her head. She was holding the half demons arm. I felt bad for her, she was a demons whore. I'd heard of them, I'd heard they were abused and relentlessly ripped and hurt, it was like being raped everyday so of course she would want to get rid of him. She seemed like a child, clingy and scared. She was short enough to be one, about 4 feet tall, maybe shorter. She was quite cute even though all the demonic abuse.

"You don't have to do that we could give him a sleeping potion as well" Kyou said this feeling my distress.

"He doesn't take anything we make, he doesn't trust us one bit. The only reason I'm still here is because he needs release other than that he rather kill me" she had a squeaky little voice, but she walked towards the door "We're starting this now right?" she asked. Kyou nodded sternly, and so the little girl and the half demon both walked to opposite masters ready to start their plan.

"They both use to be part of me and the wolf; the cat demon brought us all back to life but he doesn't know that the wolf just wants the girls blood and that he will stop at nothing to get it" the fox spoke this with a heavy heart.

(Kyou's POV)

I'd been given a couple of sweets and rice balls since they would make Yasha just a bit happier. When we were a hundred percent sure that the two demons were 'busy' and that the guards were knocked out asleep I walked out to Yasha's cage.

I was careful as I entered, ready for the worst. Yasha was leaning against the wall, rolled into a ball her back facing me. She tensed for a moment as she heard the door open, "Yasha… Yasha it's me" I called her name. She turned to face me, tears freely falling down her face.

I put the down the food and walked towards her, she pounced me impatiently. She rubbed against my neck, her cheek pushing against the mark she's given me. Licking it till it turned red. I kissed her softly attempting to relax my tense mate.

"Kyou," I pulled away from the hug so that I could see her face, she rubbed her nose with the back of her arm. Then looking at me seriously, I stoked her cheek with the back of one of my hands and she put her hand on mine. Our fingers twined together, she whined loudly once I looked into her blue eyes and she looked at my purple ones. "I'm pregnant" I nodded knowing she was going to tell me.

"Night-run told me" I put a hand on her clothed belly, feeling a small bump "it's amazing…" she looked at me as if she was surprised, had she expected me to not want our child.

"So small…" she put her hands on the rim of her shirt, looking to me in question, I nodded; this was the first time I'd ever been around a woman having a child that I was allowed to touch. Though I'd seen both Sango and Kagome have their pups it was different with Yasha, the pup was ours and I was going to be a father. She showed me the bump, it was pink and I could slightly hear a little bump bump.

I pressed my ear against my mates belly, it was a heart beat not Yasha's, which was speed up and in sync with mine, but the baby's heart beat. I could not smell that she was pregnant, I could barely see, but I could hear this if my ear pressed against it. It was soft, my cheek and ear pressed against Yasha's warm skin as she starred at me flushed with both hands unsure of what to do "It's fluttering… and it smells so sweet" Yasha was letting out a new smell, I was sure only I could smell it for not even Yasha could smell it.

I put my hand back on her stomach where our child was, lifting my head and reaching around and passing her the snacks. "Eat, you must be hungry" she nodded happily, but her face looked worn and sleepy.

I took out the first rice ball taking a small piece I put it in her mouth. The rest she ate on her own, I finally understood what Sesshomaru had ment about Yasha being sucked dry. I could tell mainly by her hands and eyes. Her hands were pale and her once sparkling blue eyes were pale blue.

"We also put some sweets there so that you can get your energy back" she ate the whole thing from the rice balls to the sweets.

There was a knock at the door, "Kyou the cat's awake up and out" I looked back at Yasha as mist spoke.

I stood ready to leave, but Yasha was up in a second holding me from behind crying once again "Please don't leave me here all alone" my shoulder slumped. I didn't want to leave her but I didn't want them to kill her and the baby.

I turned around holding her close and tightly to my own body. "I'm sorry" I rubbed my own face into her neck now, "this is all my fault, I said I was going to protect you but I keep hurting you" what could I do? I couldn't be all lover and at the same time all warrior.

"I'm going to get you out of here soon as possible, and I'm going to make sure that if anyone like this even comes within a mile from you I'll personally kill them" she put her hands on my shoulders and tilted her head upward easily catching my lips with her own.

I pet her hand softly, "I love you…" she nodded knowing that I always ment it though she'd gone through so much pain. With a hand on her mate mark and the other in a tight fist by her side I left running away before anyone saw us.

(Yasha's POV)

I prepared myself for the worst, when I heard that the cat demon was coming. My body tensed up in a corner still wearing merely that white shirt that was filled with grime—blood—as well as wetness that steeped from the floor, and my under clothes which was always present. I felt the pain in my belly increase, when Kyou had came in I'd begun to feel better. Now once again it was hurting.

"Bitch" I heard the cat demon call me, I turned and pushed myself against the wall attempting to hide myself, "Guess what?" he walked towards me and put a foot on my back stepping on me and squeezing me against the floor.

"Your mate committed suicide, I inspected the body myself. He died and he didn't even put up a fight. I guess he's just about waiting for you to die now" he laughed loudly. I knew this wasn't true, Kyou had been with me just minutes ago and he'd promised to protect me.

"Guess I have you all to myself now" he lifted me now, pulling me to my feet and pulling me along as he walked "It's too bad he couldn't watch you be raped, I don't plan on killing you. Oh no, now that he's dead I plan on prolonging your torture, welcome to hell" he tossed me into a new room. On guard was that dog traitor, he stood near the pup each of them were chained to the wall. I whimpered unsure of what to do.

"Pick your ass up if you don't want any of them to die" he threw a knife right between Yashamaru and Tasuki, but all three of them flinched scared to death. I stood now, in front of him ready to do anything to protect my siblings. I had heard once that the oldest child would never find riches and nothing would ever go their way. I assumed this was true because I most surely did not—ever—have a life of happiness or riches.

He pushed me farther so that I tripped and fell flat onto my back on a sort of futon. As soon as I fell my arms were chained to it as well as my legs. I could see Yashamaru was straining to get out and help me. "Close your eyes!" I told them to do, and so they did holding them shut "I'm doing this for you…" I whispered under my breath, the cat demon smacked me.

"Bitch, they're still going to hear everything" he smirked showing his fangs off to me.

"Not much, I won't be screaming" I pulled back as he towered above me.

"Oh yes you will, whether in pain or in pleasure I will make you scream to me bitch" I did want him to touch me, not even a poke especially since I was carrying Kyou's child; proof that I was his was inside of me. But now this damn demon was going to rape me, against my will.

He held my wrist in his hands and his claws pinched the skin there. His hips were already growing upwards, they pressed against my stomach. I showed my fangs menacingly at him, against him my fangs were much larger. I could feel my rage growing and growing, at this point I would turn into a demon. But all the strength that I had reserved for becoming a demon had been given to the baby and I didn't know how it would affect the child either. So even with all the anger I felt towards him, I could not change into a demon most likely.

Ke licked at my neck, ready to remove my mark or just go over it with his own. I flinched away at the last second, he was not going to touch me with those fangs of his. I would not submit, no matter what he did to me. "Bitch, submit to me!" he attempted to make me turn my head to the side, but he saw now just how stubborn the alpha within me was.

He took out a whip, and turned to his guard. The boy walked towards me, putting his arms on my body and pushing me against the wall with magic alone I was restrained and my back faced Ke. I held my breath ready for the worst; I knew there was poison on the whip I could smell it; a whip wouldn't affect my body much alone.

"Rip it" Ke smack the boy with the whip once, he whined, so he did feel pain, with his claws outstretched he approached me. I growled and burned his skin with a barrier, he did not seem to care even as his flesh turned raw. He ripped the clothes that I wore, even some of my skin. I snarled at him and snapped at his arm, holding it between my fangs; I crunched twice the poison slipping into his blood.

"Let me and the pups go free or the boy will die" I held him there, the poison I had spread through his body wasn't killer but if I wanted to I could burn him from the inside to the outside with just a small bite and it was painfully slow.

"You think I care what happens to that boy? I found him as a child and I recognized your blood within him that very second, he's your brother that's for sure but he's not even half as good as he could be and all he knows how to do is follow my orders" Ke laughed, I looked at the boy he did look like me but his eyes were black and possessed by Ke's hatred "Go ahead kill him it'd save me the time. After your dead he'd be of no use to me!"

I set a barrier around us both "I can save you, but you will become a guard to my family. It'll bind you to me and any other child with my royal blood, we silver hairs are not as simple as most half dog demons we possess miko blood. We're targeted mercilessly and many of us will not live past childhood without any problems such as this. Marking you will also make you live much, much longer. Are you sure?" the boy nodded, he was no slave I could tell now. He was my brother… I bit into his arm, removing the venom and placing a different sort of mixture within him. His eyes rolled into his head and he howled out.

With a lurch forward a cloud of miasma came out, Ke's black magic. Instantly my brother's ears perked, his pale skin became pink, and when his eyes rolled back out they were honey-gold. The blood that steeped from his womb was as red as mine, it healed quickly. "Inu…" I whispered his name, as he was registered as a dog demon of royalty.

The blood within him was just as real as mine. Perhaps I'd always known I had a brother but I though he was dead, I let the barrier down my strength was weakened. I whined as my brother pressed against me to protect me, immediately he'd felt the new blood affecting him. He knew everything I knew, and so he placed his hands on my side protecting my stomach. Growling at Ke, showing talons almost as big as mine.

"Hum, this is an interesting turn of events Inu is it?" Ke chained him with black magic just as I was. With his claws he pulled off his shirt and made him bleed. He snarled as well just as I had done. Ke jumped back before he got the chance to bite his arm. Ke whipped at his back with poison, Inu couldn't help but howl out in pain. I was surprised when the whip was gripped by a speedy hand just as it was about to attack me.

"Don't even think about it cat" Kyou was holding the whip, behind Ke appeared two unfamiliar faces. Both held knives to his neck, "We've got you cornered"

"Disuke! Shiro!"

"Looking for us?" Shiro held Disuke by the neck. Disuke, attempting to get free could not. One of his arms had been severed and I could smell poison funning through his veins. A rosy cheeked, pheromone smelling like, many bite marked girl stepped out protected by a half demon Kanshin that stood over her protectively.

"Damn it" Kyou pulled me out of the magic chains, as Splinters and Night-Run pulled the chains off of the pups. Kyou placed his kimono over my head holding me under one arm around my waist the other on my arm that leaned out. I laid against Kyou, as a younger demon pulled my brother out of the magic restrains as well.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Kyou asked me, patting my head. I nodded pulling out of the black kimono; I was not ready to be that loving mate just yet. I was about to show everyone what an ugly side really was.

"Let him go" the two demons that held him back off quickly, pushing him against the wall with only my demonic powers.

"Cat demon, you have killed mercilessly, attacked me, my mate, my brothers, my sister, my family, and everyone around me. If you think my small body is mercy; that is wrong. Submit!" I snarled at him, Ke like a new born got on his knees whining loudly as if I'd whipped him.

I kicked his chin, bruising it, with one arm I pushed his neck against the wall he hissed in pain. I flipped him over so that his stomach pressed against the wall I held his arm so that it twisted backward. The hands that touched his skin burned it, with Miko powers as well as demonic powers I was a perfect demon killing machine. His arm popped out of its socket and he scream withering and thrashing with pain.

"Close their eyes" immediately, the pups were scooped up and taken out of the room.

"Experience hell!!" I reared back and changed into my dog form. I bit and ripped him apart, screams and yells could be heard coming from his mouth. I stepped and squished Ke's remains, as I changed back into my human form I walked towards Disuke.

"You" I panted out, though my body was naked I did not care, my primal instincts knew this body naked more than clothed "you're just as bad as him, you disgust me" I shooed Shiro away, gripping his neck with both hands squeezing tight.

"Say Hi to satin for me" he whined chocking under the pressure. I ripped his head apart from his body and tossed it aside. Kyou was not a judgmental person, and everyone here understood my anger towards them.

I sighed and nearly fell backward, half dead. Kyou caught me and in that same movement he put me in the kimono. Scooping me up like a child, he walked me out of the blood stench filled room. With one hand I held his chest whining enjoying finally being free from these demons.

The young red haired demon held a knife to my brother neck, "What shall I do with him princess?" he asked.

"Can you not smell? He's my twin brother, when I marked him to become a guard his blood took to the royal family. He's a beta just as Yashamaru is, but for now since Yashamaru is too young to assume the beta position the lord makes sure that there is someone else to assume this position and it is my brother Inu who was born to be beta" Inu bowed low, submitting to everyone entirely. Though he would submit to us, if around demons like that cat demon he would be nearly as fearsome as an alpha.

"Ok that's enough explaining you need to rest" Kyou said shutting my mouth. I whined once again but complied closing my eyes to rest while they walked back to the palace… or ran. I had fallen asleep; I couldn't remember anything past Kyou telling me to rest. I thanked god that I was still alive and I swore I felt something kick at my stomach with joy.

* * *

END… not forever you idiots! Just until I update next week or so X3

A/N: My brother threw my candy into the toilet… (sniff sniff) See considering that I'm a freak for Christmas my parents buy me like 20 dollars worth of candy! But I usually eat it all in about two or three days (yummy in my tummy)

My brother is going through hell since he tossed my candies in the toilet. I give him wedgies, wet willies, and I blocked nick/cartoonetwork/ Disney channel/ all this on the internet. And he cant tell on me since we're stuck with grandma, and grandma only know Spanish and he doesn't know how to talk in Spanish! Maahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! (cough cough)

Well merry late Christmas! And a happy, early new year! Hope you had a good one. Oh ya guys there's only about two or three more chapters!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey guys I updated! Yay!!! And this is the FINAL chapter of Yasha, I won't be writing another story for awhile since the state test are coming up in only two weeks (time to cram ne?)

VIPS 4 Eva!!

AyaDokuseiRingo 'ToxicApple'- Aren't you lucky Neko-Chan? You're the only person who reviewed almost every chapter of this story (hugs!) Well ja it's the end… start reading!

Chapter 33: Love has no boundaries

When I woke it was in the middle of the night, I wasn't sure where I was yet nor did I care. Kyou licked my cheek, holding me tighter and closer to him. I nuzzled into his chest, glad that I could still do so. I truly hadn't expected to live. Now that I was alive it was like god had given me a gift.

I bit at his neck dominantly, but this merely felt like a kiss to Kyou. Submissively he moaned. I smiled happily pressing an ear to his chest listening to an erratic heart beat. "I missed you so much" I whimpered, putting my hand in his. He intertwined our fingers, though my entire hand was small enough to fit into his fist.

"Me too…" he lowered his head to kiss me; I put a finger to his lips.

"Not for awhile Kyou" he touched my stomach circling around it, I giggled softly like a puppy.

"Any names yet?" Kyou pressed his forehead to mine.

"Yep" I nodded happily, "not to many but at least it's a start Yuzuyu for a girl"

"Only if she has silver hair" he said back, shaking his head.

"Kyoya for a boy" I suggest this.

"Black haired and you really tried putting our names together?" I nodded. He flicked my nose gently, I giggled again "Your beautiful name and my annoying one? Don't try it" he laughed softly.

"Fine ok, at least it's not something like Yashyou" he laughed again. I nipped at his nose "what about you anything to add?"

He shook his head, "I didn't even know you were surely pregnant till Night-Run told me…" there was a pregnant silence between the two of us, he sat up looking down at his hands then he looked at me "why didn't you tell me before anyone else? Kagome told me about it after you got captured, Inuyasha didn't seem surprised. Night-Run said that the pup could be a month and a half or older. In all that time why didn't you tell me?" He begged.

I sat up as well, "I got scared" he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Why? How? I'd do anything for you Yasha, if you told me to kill myself I would! So how can you be scared of me?" I whined putting my hands on his arms.

"I was scared that maybe you would leave me for some other demon. Because I'm not pretty…and all I'm good at his causing you trouble…" I let my head fall.

"Yasha…" he pushed me away, hands on my shoulders "Yasha You're Beautiful!" he was jumpy all in one second as if trying to convince me "You always are to me" he held me tightly and that was when I finally noticed that I was wearing nothing, Kyou on the other hand wore black pants. As if reflex I cover my chest.

"What's the matter?" he asked, letting go of my flushed body.

"Why am I naked?"

"You've been asleep for two days now, restless too. I had to wash you every so often; you were sweating a lot, what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember… not a thing"

"Maybe you were just restless" Kyou explained this to me, patting my hand down exposing me to him again "I'm surly use to seeing you like this Yasha"

"I know that's what scares me, before you there hadn't been anyone in my life to see me naked without my barrier up. When I'm with you I can't seem to find a reason to hide" I smiled happy to be with Kyou once again.

He pat my head and affectionately put me back in bed "go to sleep, everyone will stop worrying in the morning" I nodded sure. He lifted the white futon blanket and tucked it over my shoulder as he lied down next to me.

"I love you" I said, putting my nose in the crotch of his neck.

"Me too" he pressed his hand against my back rubbing circles around it. I soon fell asleep again, this time keenly aware of Kyou being near me. From his every breath to his every heart beat I made sure that he was laying down here next to me. I didn't feel him sleep at all, the whole night, I felt him tussle my hair and hold my hand but never wake me or sleep.

(Morning Kyou's POV)

When the sun had finally risen it was hard for me to continue lying down, I plopped myself up against the wall leaning over Yasha's sleeping face. Her silver hair still strung neatly over her shoulder and back. I couldn't say the same for the hair that coved her forehead, playing with it at night had made it a group of random messy strings. I smiled and fixed it, patting down and removing stray strands. She opened her blue eyes slightly, blinking to wake from her slumber.

"Good morning" I bent down and pecked her cheek, she yawned one of her small hands covering her mouth.

"Morning" she whispered still half asleep, I pat her bangs scratching her left ear slightly. She purred wiggling to give me more access to it; I could hear the rumble of her growl coming from her chest. It was a dominant one, though usually dominance was the other way around with the male being the dominant and the female being submissive; our case was an exception. In our case, I was the submissive partner who remained in a controlled demonic form while my dominant partner lusted with red demonic eyes.

Personally I liked it better this way; I disliked watching men dominate their female partners always smelling their heat. Yasha changed her growl to a mate call; this was a louder call to me that was strong from the inside out. I bent down as she sat up exposing my neck, completely submissive to her. She smiled, "I've always wanted to try that" I whined hopping that she'd take my submissive form. She kissed at my neck and bit on my mark, I blushed whining louder. It wasn't a courting or anything; it was acceptance of a mate, though usually it was the male that did this. I felt no need to, I was the submissive. I went into heat just as a female would, except I had no monthly cycle and was a man.

I sat up after she licked the blood clean and give it a peck. My face was pink, like any girls' would be. "Should we start getting decent?" I asked her. She nodded, looking from left to right.

"Where's my cloth's?"

"Totosai had to fix it a bit, but not without doing something else" I said, I had made trips back and forth for two days just to make sure he finished the clothes on time. The second he finished I made sure to repay him with a boar and an inspection. I didn't understand why but he'd been so interested in me being the submissive partner. Inu had been there as well sitting on the side helping Totosai. I felt no connection to him. I hated the fact that Yasha was his own sister; they had a lot of the same features the same hair, skin, eyes, even body. His scars mimicked hers.

"What did he do?"

"This" I pulled a necklace out of my pocket, "I'm not like Kagome or Inuyasha, I can't make or buy a rig. I'm not smooth with my words like Miroku can be" she smiled and put a hand on my neck kissing my mark. I did the same to her.

"You don't need to be anyone, just be yourself" she allowed me to put the necklace on her neck. It had eight of my fangs. Four larger than the other four the rest were pink pearls.

She blushed now, being a little more like a submissive but not really, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, but I hope that's not all you plan on wearing outside" she laughed, shaking her head.

"Can I have my clothes?" she asked me now sitting on crossed legs. I nodded lifting the pink kimono; the color had changed when Totosai had fixed it. The shade had lightened itself automatically.

"It's pink…" her head tilted to one side like a confused puppy.

"The color changed when Totosai added more and new fur to it"

"That's nice, now I'll look a bit more like a girl right?" I took the wrappings for her breast and began putting around her, but just at the end of it…

"It doesn't fit" I said to her. She jumped surprised.

"Does everything really happen this fast?"

"Not for Sango or Kagome, after all your are giving birth to a half demon with more demon in it. You much just be growing faster because of that" I pat her head I did not wish to tighten the lace so I ripped my pants; tying this together with both ends ad allowing the wrapping to fit.

"There" she put on the rest of her clothes herself; I smiled at the pink color. The texture of the clothes was also much softer and much more for a girl. And yet it was just as fire resistant as Inuyasha's was.

"What about you? I hope that's not all you plan on wearing outside" she smiled pointing at my pants, quoting my own words.

I laughed shaking my head as she had done before. I walked over to the pile of my clothes removing the pants I wore, "don't stare now, love"

"I've seen your body plenty don't you think I'm use to it by now?" although she said this her face was as pink as the shirt she wore. I couldn't help but smile back at her and put on the new pair of hakama pants and kimono shirt.

"There" I pat my back, "come along little puppy" she stood on wobbling legs that were weak from two days in bed. She fell forward but I caught her in my arms before she could hurt herself.

"Thanks, I have to be more careful right?" I nodded, it wasn't her klutzy body at fault it was the unbalance of the new belly. Her body was use to only having muscles and she wasn't sure how to react to this new weight on her from body.

"Ok I'm better, I think" she could stand with a bit of help. With a good stretch of her leg's she was up and walking again.

I smiled, but she walked out of the room excited to see her family again. The pups were the only ones away, all of them were under the winter table playing a little card came. Each turned in order, Yashamaru, Tasuki, and Ai each having a fanged smile that reached their ears. They all ran to Yasha not waiting for her to get down to them. I didn't let the knock her down. I went behind her holding her from the impact.

The pups hugged her at the same time asking if she was ok, how she felt, if she knew whether the baby was a boy or girl. Excited like Yasha had been when she knew Sango would be having a baby they asked their questions not caring where the baby had came from. And I was glad they did not ask.

She answered each of their questions allowing the pups to press their ears against her stomach, unclothed. I smiled watching them each jump surprised when the baby kicked, obviously hungry and grumpy because it received no nourishment.

"Poor thing" Yasha rubbed the bump lovingly as if it was already a child, the pups watched her every move "must be starved"

"We already caught some fish for you sister!" said Ai; Yashamaru's small puffball of a tail wagged, accounting for all the pups since his siblings' did not have any tails.

"Thanks, can I still eat raw food?" she asked me expecting me to know everything.

"I don't know, humans don't eat their food raw so out of habit Kagome does the same so I'll just cook it to be safe give me a second" I stood and started the fire and grill watching as the pups played their games showing her card tricks and teaching her their game.

Once the fire started the fish cooked rather quickly I cooked eight fish just in case the pups were really hungry. I set down the fish and every one grabbed one, except for Tasuki who grabbed two. I smack his hand, "Eat one first then you can have another". He growled at me as he put down the second fish. Yasha couldn't care much right now, she nibbled on the side of the fish eating for the first time in maybe three days. When the pups were half done with their first fish Yasha took a second one. So it was true that women who were pregnant ate more than usual. Then a third one. I took one as well but once the pups were done a fight broke out between the boys about who should have the last fish.

"Give me the fish boys" I growled at them, both pouted as I split the fish in half both got and even half.

"You're really getting good with kids…" Yasha said rubbing the top of her stomach, content.

"I had to start practicing somewhere. Is the baby kicking again?" the pups ran outside to play tag; it was one of their favorite games.

"Ya, he kicks really hard for some reason even though he's so little" I sat next to her patting her belly feeling the baby elbow right at my hand. I laughed, it felt funny, but I knew it ment he was happy and healthy. Or she, still we were unsure, neither of us could smell what the pup was going to be. We could barely smell the pup in general. I just assumed that Yasha had unconsciously placed a barrier around the baby just in case and out of consideration and fear kept the barrier up.

"You know at some point I should be able to hear his thoughts?"

"Really!" Yasha smiled happily as I circled her stomach hopping the baby would relax and stop his kicking long enough for Yasha to recover from the kicks, if you'd ever seen a mother with a child that kicks you would see this as something normal. The baby inside Yasha on the other hand was slightly bruising her. Every time he kicked she yelped.

"Yep really soon too, I'll be able to hear what he thinks of you. It's around the point that he starts hearing what we say" the baby kicked again, this time gently with less force.

"He's a happy baby" he kicked again with more force, I saw Yasha wince and tense up under my hand "and a strong one too" I kissed her cheek.

"He's just a bit stronger than you, love. And the barrier you have around him must be bothering him slightly"

"So you sensed that?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, now take it down. There's no need to hide or protect him so much. He'll ease up if you do" she took a deep breath with her eyes closed taking the barrier down. The smell wasn't any stronger but his heartbeat was. I could literally feel the baby relax after Yasha let down the barrier.

"Where're Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"They went to Kagome's time to stock up on the pups clothes and food. They've been playing rough" I helped her stand so that we could go outside "Especially since Inu baby sits them. They feel like they have to make him submit. They've done it a couple of times too"

"Kyou!!!!" Ai whined for help while I heard her brothers laughing, Yasha speed up her walking looking outside to see that Ai was being held by the neck by Tasuki who was getting his leg pulled by Yashamaru who was attempting to help his sister.

"Tasuki!" he jumped smiling as if he wasn't guilty as charged. He stood up and off his sister.

"Where's Inu when I need him!?" Yasha walked to the tree where Inuyasha had set up four swings for the pups and even a place to hold their toys like balls and chew toys.

Yashamaru ran to one of the swings jumping on it swaying back and forth. All it took Tasuki was a second to be rolling with his sister again, pulling her hair. She cried out, Yashamaru bounded off the swing landing right on Tasuki's back the rolled play fighting; practice for the future. Ai joined them fighting Tasuki who was the strongest of the three.

"It's a good thing they don't play so rough when Sango's pups are around. Their much smaller and weaker since their humans" I sat down on the swing next to Yasha.

"Well that's too bad man" Inu was right behind me, "because I brought them here while their parents went to do some work"

"Yasha!" "Yasha!" the twins squealed on his back bouncing with pink faces and fuzzy little curls one with brown and another with blue.

"Hey boys" she kissed both their foreheads placing each of them on one knee, bouncing them slightly. They both clapped their chubby hands happily. I smiled flipping Maro's straight blue hair, and gently touching Hoshi's thinner brown hair that curled like Miroku's did right at the end.

(Two months later, a month or so away from summer time Yasha's POV)

"I feel like a balloon…." I couldn't help but whine, as I touched my bloated stomach seeing how much it'd grown in only a couple of months. I was only four months along and Kagome was keeping track of the size of my stomach, she said she could take a guess when I would be giving birth just by knowing how fast and how big my stomach was. Now I was nowhere near as big as Sango or Kagome were at my time, in fact my belly wasn't even big enough to fit my hand underneath it. My hands at my sides and a little bit more over my claws was how much it had extended, not much really.

"It's just the baby; she's taking up that room you're not a balloon" we've been switching from he to she every so often, Inuyasha had even tried a couple of times to smell but all he could smell was a body the simple things. The blood, the bones, and skin but nothing about gender at all.

"I know" Kyou said that I'd become much more sensitive since I've been pregnant.

"Good girl" he kissed my cheek, "you think you'll be ok with the pups for a couple of hours? I'll stay if you want me too" I nodded.

"I'll be fine"

"If anything happens just howl as loud as you can, or get Yashamaru and the pups to howl. Inu and I'll come as fast as we can"

"Ok" I kissed his cheek nuzzling intro his neck as deeply as I could. I was wary about my every move, as often as I could before my belly grew in I hunted on my own with Kyou watching from a safe distance away. I didn't want to be fat, and I did manage to get my muscles back up before the baby really began his growing.

Kyou waved me off and left. The baby kicked at my belly once more, I sighed "Maybe I can get some reading done at least" I lifted the book Kagome had given me about pregnancies. But the first thing I saw of a quote in another book was this '_**I am not finding pregnancy much of a joy. I am afraid of childbirth, but I am afraid I can't find a way of avoiding it**_'

It sounded more like me than anything else. I kept reading the quotes, not bothering with the technical stuff. More quotes came out; some weren't so nice and made me worry like '_**Half a million women die each year around the world in pregnancy. It's not biology that kills them so much as neglect**_' or others that made me think of Kyou and blush '_**There are some women whose pregnancy would make some sly bachelor smile**_'.

I looked to the pups, Maru napping at my feet his leg over Tasuki's back whose head was on Ai's belly. Then there were the two young baby humans who could now waddle in their little chubby legs, arms always outstretched. The pups carried them around like weights, but it was healthy for them. Hoshi was drooling on Tasuki's arm with his leg on Ai while Maro slept with parted lips kicking at Yashamaru's head every so often, his head lying on his arms.

Each of them intertwined like siblings should be. I smiled putting down the book and going outside to take a fresh breath of air. I stretched my arms above my head smelling everything around me. I growled slightly as I smelled a salty ground and dead smell knowing it immediately. I snarled under my breath "Kikyo…"

(Narrator)

Yasha, like a brave soldier walked out to the forest seeking out the smell, a hand over her belly protecting the child within her.

But she had failed to smell the youngest of the three dog pups wake she watched Yasha leave hearing her low growl and her thoughts even. She'd begun having several powers since they were captured. So had her brothers, Yashamaru had warned them that this may happen and that their sister was to be watched by one of them at every second of the day.

She ran back inside waking her sibilings "Maru, Suki (short for Tasuki)! Wake please!" both woke at her begging, "Sister she's gone off to see Kikyo! We must follow her! If Maru's dream was true sister will die, Suki will die, Maro will die, Maru will die, Hoshi will die, everyone will leave and sister's baby will grow like she did! Alone…" she whined out the last word. They each knew about their sisters past, smart children they were and already they had a plan of how to save their sister.

Maru and Suki tied the sleeping babies to their backs and ran following their sister's nose.

Yasha never had a time in her life nicer than when she'd found her father. And life just got better and better as she went on living with them, but something about going to see her mother made her breath cold her—her skin crawl—her blood cool. At first she just thought it was her skin adjusting to the cold. But the baby began kicking harshly at her belly, she whined putting a hand at where the baby was bruising her.

"Ahhh my daughter" Yasha bounced as she heard her mother's voice, looking around she saw she was at the sacred tree and cornered against it.

"Mother?" Yasha whimpered holding her bally.

"I see you're carrying a baby, so how old is it?" Kikyo's face was twisted with anger in an ugly snarl.

"Four months old…"

"Ah, wasn't that how old you were when your father was sealed to the tree?" Kikyo cornered her daughter, holding a bow with exactly ten arrows on her back.

"Yes…" Yasha whined out.

"Well… how about we recreate the scene, after all you look just as old as your father did" Kikyo lifted the bow and Yasha stood holding the back of the tree, "You're just as much of a mutt as he is" Yasha bit her lower lip scrunching up into a slight ball "your baby is just as old as you were when I died" Kikyo set an arrow in place saying her final words.

"and you're going to die the same way you and your father were ment to die" she pulled the string, Yasha watched with the wide large blue eyes she'd inherited from her someone in her human mothers side.

"Die!!" She let the arrow go releasing it, Yasha flinched waiting for the impact that never came. When she opened her eyes a blue barrier was around her, Ai was her savior holding a barrier out to protect her. Kikyo turned and looked toward her holding a arrow pointing to Ai's chest, ready to pierce her heart.

Yasha jumped and lifted her bounding off from the tree behind Ai, attempting to protect her. She lifted her high into the sacred tree; seating Ai upon one of the highest branches holding her by the scuff behind her neck, keeping her safe from most of the danger.

"What about these little guys?" Yasha saw Yashamaru holding a demonic barrier against Kikyo, but he was to pure to keep it up alone especially with two human babies and both him and his brother being half demons.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Yasha managed leaped off the tree attacking her own mother's shoulder, recreating the wound that had managed to kill her. Being a clay puppet she stumbled but did not bleed. Yasha lifted both boys and helped them get up the tree before Kikyo could heal her arm.

Kikyo did not bother with her wound; she lifted the arrow and a bow ready to kill what she'd created. Yasha didn't have time to climb up and save herself she pushed Suki up and fell because her claws could not hold her in place Kikyo's arrow attacked her perching her in the exact spot her father had been, except backwards as if to protect the child within her that was being put to sleep just like it's mother.

Maru saw this and with a snap his head turned to the blood red sky of the sun set howling out in grief for his sister. His brother and sister did the same, not knowing that they'd just called over the strongest of the silver dog demon clan. The princess personal guards/beta's/close friends of any kind.

Maru watched as his sister's blue eyes turned white and her head fell over her shoulders, her arms and legs limp. Kikyo let out a loud screeching laugh, and something—which had been hidden with perfect planning and protection—within Maru and his siblings snapped. They placed the young babies down on the ground, their silver and black hair changed into a pure white color. Growling and snarling Maru's siblings changed into two large dogs. Ai had gleaming gold eyes against the red pupil's, Suki on the other hand had gold pupils shinning through the blood red eyes. They roared loudly as Maru changed into a demon form, his four tails spiking up as his white hair stood out of anger. His eyes turned red, but his pupils remained red.

"You" he pointed at Kikyo accidentally pushing her back against a tree with all the demonic power in his body "You killed my sister!"

"_Princess!!_" his twins yelled out in a great howl, in a crouched position.

"Why!? She was A Perfect ANGEL!!!" Kikyo was pressed against the tree, the shell that was her body crack under the pressure Maru placed against her.

"And That Baby, Was Your Grand DAUGHTER!!! And yet you killed her as if life was a disposable object!! She was finally happy, she was living, she was going to give to Kyou and her children what you could not and would not ever! Give her! And she did not question you! She did not fight the fact you hated the very fact that her blood was in-fact yours!"

"How Dare you Be Alive Dead Woman While My Sister Is Dead!!!!" a white haired demon jumped and flipped the little pup demon on to his back, Ai and Suki held back the woman so that she could not run.

Inu had held down the little boy before he did anything rash, Maru changed into his normal form right away, unable to have enough demonic power to hold that form. Inu sat him against a tree, patting his head twice then walking over to Kikyo to address her.

"Mother am I correct?" he lifted the dead woman by the neck, piercing her with his claws knowing that she would not die.

"Twin Devils!" she snarled, though she was a mere mortal.

"Down!" he barked at the children. They with aching bones changed back into their normal forms, the babies holding onto their arms as they laid against the tree tired as well.

"I know exactly what I shall do with you" Inu held a barrier around her as he waited for Kyou, who arrived in minutes with a large group of both dogs and one little human.

With rage and anger he looked at Kikyo, knowing the whole story though the eyes of Maru. "You!! You Killed Her!!" his eyes were red and with complete and blind anger he killed Kikyo, ravishing her into dust to be blown away by the wind.

The dog demons: Sesshomaru, Dark-paws, Night-Run, Splinters, Jan, his mate, and the young child Ukiyo. Along with a human and half demon, newly named that had once been slaves until Yasha saved them: Uru and Wasu.

The human was crying into the half demons arms, all the girls grieved into a mans' shoulder or arms, but the little baby girl did not cry. With large gold eyes she crawled from her mother over to the princess, sniffing her toes, her clothes, and then her skin. She inspected Yasha with closed eyes, but then stood opening them once again to face Kyou who sat hunched over a tree crying loudly.

"She's still alive" Ukiyo spoke, a little sharp tooth could be seen in her mouth.

"Hu?" everyone turned to face the child. No one had known she was capable of walking or talking.

"She's still alive, her blood is flowing, his heart his beating, her entire body is normal it's like as if she's asleep"

Kyou walked towards the child putting a hand on her shoulders with light purple eyes once again, "What can we do to save her?"

"It must be done before midnight if not we shall lose her, get her father his mate, wake the children, and get all those humans who are close to her!"

"I shall go get Inuyasha and his mate" Sesshomaru was gone in a second.

"I'll get the humans!" Kyou said, automatically the rest helped Ukiyo and woke the pups.

When it was night, the red full moon blessed them waking everyone's demonic form, "We must start, strip down Kyou" the child asked him to do this and he did so removing everything but his shorts.

"That'll do" she with a brush painted symbols and demonic markings along his left half in red and along his right half with black she painted holy forms of kanji and markings.

"Now everyone must pray, especially you Kyou. From the bottom of your hear I want you to yell out why you love this girl. If not she will remain perched on this tree for the rest of time. Kyou, when everyone has yelled out a reason you must touch the arrow within her failing heart and speak why you want her to come back"

Kyou nodded sternly standing in front of his mate he prayed and listened to everyone else's prayers.

Ukiyo began with soft spoken words and then yelled out her reasons "Kami-Sama hear our words we yell out our reasons for loving this one girl! We love her for, teaching my mother to keep on going!"

Maro and Hoshi whined out babbling words that only god could understand "Life!!"

Ai spoke next, "For the kind words!"

Tasuki after her, "For the bravery she teaches us!"

Yashamaru continued, "For being my sister!"

Jan's mate spoke, "For the encouragement!"

Jan yelled out next, "For giving to me life!"

Sango spoke next, "For saving my children!"

And in turn Miroku, "For saving my family!"

Her brother in turn spoke, "For loving me whom you did not know!"

Night-Run yelled out "For saving all and not one!"

Splinters happily continued "For the fun times we have together!"

Dark-paws smiled and yelled "For the great laughs and tears we've shared!"

Kagome started the next yell, "For being here with us today!"

Inuyasha blushed but continued with the truth, "For being my child!"

Sesshomaru was last, and not even with a sigh but willful and with full exuberance "For seeing though my facade!"

Kyou touched the arrow, "For holding my child AND LOVING ME!!!!" the arrow disappeared, and Yasha gasped in air falling into her mates arms. He held her waiting for her to come back from her sleep. She whined loudly, but opened her eyes everyone cheered.

"I love you guys too…" she looked at Kyou's huge smile and purple eyes "and you too…" Kyou could not hold it in any longer. He pulled his mate toward him with all his force and kissed her deeply.

"Ewwwwww!!!!!!!!!! Kissing Is Gross!!!" the young children and pups said this all in sync with adorable stinky faces. And every laughed, smiling though their tears. Though most of the men denied crying.

It was in exactly two months after that tragic day that Yasha conceived a baby girl the same day she was born, her mother died, and her father was placed under a spell. Yet she could not think of anything more than 'Baby…' her thoughts would not allow her to go any farther.

(Yasha's POV)

I was starring out the window at the sunny scenery I couldn't believe it myself but it had been exactly a year ago that I wanted nothing to do with males, yet now here I was; a mother with a new born daughter and a wonderful mate. I sat up in the futon letting the white kimono I'd been wearing over my shoulders drop, letting my naked body take in the sun. Kyou walked in holding the baby that had been inside me just yesterday.

"Good morning love" he kissed my lips nuzzling our noses, passing me the small little hot bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Good morning Tenshi, my beautiful little angel" Tenshi ment angel which was what she looked like, with big pink cheeks and huge light purple colored eyes, a tinny button nose, fuzz top white hair color that was softer than even my own hair, flopping puppy ears, and these tinny little claws that couldn't hurt a thing; I fell in love with her the second before she'd even been born.

"Tenshi…" Kyou, with the back of his hand moved a stray hair from her blankets. She was a tinny little thing, a good amount smaller than from my elbow to my wrist. She whined, a little hand poking out from her blankets. I leaned against the wall and allowed her to suckle, but Kyou did not blush as he had in my dream. Oh no, he watched pressing his cheek against my shoulder. His other hand shyly around my waist and I was the one who blushed first this time...

"Yasha, I can hear her thoughs" Kyou spoke to me in a whisper, a smile on his face.

"What's she thinking?" I asked as I held the back of the baby's small fuzzy head, she put her little paws on my chest.

"_I love you mama_" a stray tear ran down my cheek, but Kyou made no movement to whipe it away. I didn't think that any other sentamental momment was worth more than this would ever be.

_And I wouldn't trade it for the world..._

**END**

Anifun: _Thank you for reading_


End file.
